Yuu Yuu Hakusho: La definitiva
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [FIN] La historia definitiva ha llegado a su fin…
1. Los detectives de Reikai

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tras la saga de Raizen-Yomi-Mukuro Reikai ha desaparecido, y la única esperanza del Príncipe Koenma y de Botan son los Reikai Tantei… pero ¿podrán éstos hacer algo ante la amenaza de Makai y Ningenkai? Nota: Mejor de lo que suena

Prólogo: _La desaparición de Reikai_

_"¡¡Koenma-sama...(1)!! ¡¡Koenma-sama...!!" los gritos resonaban incansablemente, perdiéndose entre los silbidos del fuerte y violento viento. La voz pertenecía a una joven vestida en un kimono rosa, con el cabello recogido en una apretada cola de caballo que volaba tras suyo en la dirección del viento. Sus ojos violetas escaneaban el lugar, buscando a su señor "¡¡Koenma-sama...!!"_

_Su nombre era Botan. Sólo Botan, ya que ella no tenía familia. Lo único que le pertenecía era su espíritu ya que ella no estaba viva. Ella, literalmente, era la muerte. Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse de lágrimas, frustrada a no encontrar a quién llamaba. Su agarre en el remo mágico que conducía se fortaleció, hiriendo sus delicadas manos, pero ignorando el dolor._

_"Koenma-sa... ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Koenma-sama!!" gritó de repente, su voz ahogada en el viento. No pudo evitar pensar que esa situación era muy parecida a una que ya vivió, cuando Meikai quería apoderarse de la Esfera para salvar a su mundo y conquistar Ningenkai NA1. Allí estaba ella, pálida y mojada hasta los huesos. Su cabello sedoso se enganchaba en su cara. El palacio de su señor estaba oscuro. No había encontrado aún ninguna entrada para adentrarse y buscarlo ahí, así que lo único que podía esperar era que él saliera de ahí y ella lo llevaría a salvo. _

_Las aguas del Río Stynx estaban descontroladas, inundando todo el palacio en cuestión de segundos. Una tormenta cubría el cielo, sus truenos resonando con fuerza y su lluvia calando el hueso más escondido. En medio del cielo relampagueante estaba ella._

_"¡¡Koenma-sama!!" sus gritos eran desesperados. Le había visto. En el tejado más alto, agarrándose a la punta que formaba el tejado, estaba una figura humana. Ella se acercó, por poco había sido tocada por un trueno. Cuando llegó, corrió al lado de él._

_El Príncipe de los Muertos, Koenma, estaba en su forma adolescente. Su cabello estaba mojado y enganchado a su cara, impidiéndole a Botan ver su rostro. También estaba muy pálido, jadeando con dificultad, tragando más lluvia que aire. Sus ropas parecían oscuras, debido al agua. Botan, suplicándole que despertara, pronto dejó de hacerlo. El agua estaba a punto de alcanzarlos._

_Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, agarró su brazo y lo pasó por su cuello, arrastrando el joven Príncipe al remo y subiendo en él justo antes de que todo quedara inundado. _

_Botan no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar antes de que un rayo les alcanzara._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Uno: _Los Detectives de Reikai_

Su nombre era Yusuke Urameshi. Él era un joven de 19 años, muy atractivo ante la vista de cualquier mujer. Su pelo sedoso era negro azabache, peinado hacia atrás con estilo, y contrastaban con sus ojos de tonalidad miel, aunque su mirada no era dulce como ésta, sino más bien misteriosa y atractiva. Era un chico alto, ancho de hombros y con las piernas delgadas. Vestía unos tejados azules desgastados y una camisa de manga corta negra.

Iba caminando por la calle, ignorando las miradas de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Suspiró suavemente mientras dejaba que su mente vagara.

_«Ya hace tres que Koenma me despidió como Detective Espiritual NA2»_ pensó para sí, ajeno a la voz femenina que lo llamaba por el nombre _«Aunque estoy muy bien viviendo como un humano cualquiera y tengo mucho tiempo libre, a veces me gustaría tener batallas más en serio, ¡como en el Torneo Clandestino, o contra Sensui o cuando hicimos el torneo a ver quién era el más fuerte de todo Makai! No se, es algo aburrido, esto de las peleas que hago con la gente normal no es interesante, y los de Kuwabara, Kurama o Hiei ya no me interesan de la misma manera, y Genkai ya no quiere un estudiante. ¡Maldita vieja! Bueno, incluso ella admitió que yo era más fuerte ahora...pero desde que me despidieron que no sé nada de Koenma ni de misiones. ¿Cómo estará esa miniatura? ¿Y Botan?»_.

"¡¡Yusuke, pedazo de idiota!!" gritó una voz justo en su oreja. El joven dio un respingo, sorprendido mientras miraba a la mujer con los ojos desorbitados del susto. A su lado estaba Keiko Yukimura, la chica más bonita y popular de su instituto. Sus ojos se chocaron, y Yusuke vio que los ojos de color castaño de ella brillaban del enfado. Él rió nerviosamente.

"Keiko...¡Konnichiwa...(2)!"

No pudo dejar de notar que su amiga era muy bonita. La verdad es que eran novios, pero ninguno de los dos se comportaban como tal. Hacía casi un año que salían juntos, pero no habían compartido ni su primer beso. Costaba de creer que justo antes de irse a Makai para ese último torneo, antes de irse le pidiera el matrimonio a la chica. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello formalmente, pero la verdad es que los dos sentían demasiada vergüenza como para sacar un tema, aunque quisieran hacerlo.

Keiko era una chica de su misma edad, se conocían desde pequeños. Ella era una chica alta y esbelta, cosa que llamaba mucho la atención a los otros muchachos. Su cabello grueso estaba suelto, a la altura de media espalda. Vestía una falda por encima de las rodillas de color marrón, y una camisa de botones sin mangas blanca. Los dos, a pesar de la disputa, se sonrieron.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡Llegas tarde!" se quejó ella inflando sus mejillas.

"Perdona" musitó Yusuke "Verás, es que Kuwabara quería que hiciéramos un pulso, y aunque lo gané a 11 de 15, él seguía insistiendo" dijo con voz aburrida, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella suspiró, maldiciendo las energías de los hombres a la hora de competir entre sí. Pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

_«Pero ahora estaré con él todo el rato»_ pensó felizmente. Agarró del brazo a Yusuke, y empezó a andar. Las mejillas de los dos se ruborizaron.

* * *

Elegantemente, se limpió la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. A diferencia de mucha gente, él tenía dos nombres, completamente opuestos entre sí. Shuiichi Minamino y Youko Kurama. Aunque sus amigos lo llamaban más bien Kurama. Sus ojos verdes brillaban centelleantes ante su acompañante, su sonrisa cada vez más aguda. Su cabello largo y rojo caía libremente sobre su espalda, pero una cinta lo sujetaba en la nuca. Su traje (unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta roja) estaba empapada de sudor y en sangre. Estaba rasgado de varios sitios, cortado y sus heridas sangrando, pero ninguna de ellas peligrosas. Dejó ir un suspiro y observó los movimientos de su adversario.

Jaganshi Hiei. Aunque lo llamaban más bien lo último, siendo como era su nombre original. Él era el hijo bastardo de las Koorime, y dominaba a su placer el fuego y la oscuridad. Éste era bajito y pequeño, pero con los hombros muy anchos. Su traje negro no dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo, tan sólo cubierto hasta el codo. De repente se quitó la capa, mostrando sus músculos para facilitarle movimiento, más que para presumir. No, Hiei era conocido por su frialdad y su indiferencia, y pensaba tomarse ese combate en serio. Su cabello negro y puntiagudo estaba algo alborotado por el viento y el choque del aire. Sus pequeñas pupilas rojas como el fuego encendido miraban fijamente a Kurama.

"Has mejorado, Kitsune (3)" dijo él con su voz fría, pero mostrando un toque algo irónico. Imitó el movimiento de su compañero y se limpió la sangre de su labio.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" comentó Kurama, sonriendo. Avanzó un paso y se preparó en posición de ataque y defensa. Era su mejor técnica, dejar que Hiei lo atacara y mientras de defendía, atacarle de improviso sin hacer un juego sucio. Y es que él era así, frío y calculador, astuto como un zorro. Hiei, para su desgracia, ya conocía su técnica y estaba optando por otra estrategia.

Kurama dejó ir una risa. Él era un zorro espiritual, un Kitsune de más de 500 años (no los había contado tras esa cifra) y en cambio Hiei era cada vez más poderoso, cuando éste casi le doblaba la edad. Eran el adversario y mejor amigo del otro. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando, tras sonreír, Hiei desapareció.

Para Hiei, en cambio, era una frustración. Consideraba a Kurama su mejor amigo, pero no conseguía vencerlo definitivamente, menos aún cuando éste se transformó en un ser humano, ya que sabía que su forma demoníaca era más poderosa. Aunque él tampoco usaba ese poder que guardaba, siendo como era muy molesto, ver por tantos ojos y acumular tanta energía. Normalmente, cuando su amigo no tenía que ir a _la Universidad_ (aunque él seguía llamándolo _lecciones ningen_) quedaban y entrenaban juntos, enfrentándose entre sí e intentando mejorar la técnica del otro sin palabras.

Una rosa. El arma más hermosa que Hiei jamás vio, era una de las más mortíferas. Las manos de Kurama jugaban con esa rosa, que pronto se transformó en un látigo mortal para quién lo toca, que no fuera él. Desenvainó su katana del filo, dispuesto a ganar esa batalla.

* * *

"¡¡YUKINAAAA-CHAN!!" ese grito sobresaltó a todos los presentes. Se encontraban en un pequeño centro comercial, donde había una pequeña fuente. La halagada era una chica joven, de estatura bajita y delgada. Vestía un pequeño vestido verde azulado n/a: Decidí que no llevara el Kimono, más que nada por que es una cita. Su cabello erafino y suave, de una tonalidad verde. Pero sus ojos era lo que más llamaban la atención de quién la miraba. Eran de color rojo intenso, como un rubí, y escondía en ellos secretos, pero mostraban amor y compasión.

La gente miraba a quién había gritado con una mirada algo sarcástica. Corriendo hacia la Koorime estaba un joven de aparentemente 19 años, como perseguido por un fantasma. El joven era muy alto, más que la mayoría de los que estaban por es zona del centro. Su cara era alargada y con duras facciones, sus ojos pequeños y alargados. Lo que más llamaba la atención, aparte de su cuerpo robusto y fuerte, era su cabello rizado, peinado en forma de cono hacia adelante. Vestía muy elegantemente, con una camisa de manga corta, desabrochada en los primeros botones y unos tejanos blancos.

"Buenas tardes, Kazuma-kun" dijo con su voz suave y melodiosa.

"Perdón por si llegué tarde. Ese Urameshi quiso hacer unos pulsos y quiso la revancha..." mintió. Fue obvio incluso para ella, pero simplemente rió dulcemente mientras analizaba sus intentos de impresionarla. Pero Kazuma Kuwabara siempre sería Kazuma Kuwabara.

Empezaron a andar sonrientes, mientras Kuwabara intentaba hacerle reír. Ella simplemente agradecía su compañía, agradecía su constante atención y su preocupación por ella, aunque una parte algo egoísta de sí misma creía que era algo pesado, que ella tenía muchos más años que él. Pero en realidad ella le estaba agradecida e ignoraba esa parte egoísta de sí misma. Después de todo, había sido él, Urameshi Yusuke y Hiei quién la habían salvado de ese millonario maniático.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh, chico! ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?"

Pronto fueron más voces las que se unieron a ese hombre, todos repitiendo lo mismo. Curiosa, Yukina dejó de lado esos pensamientos y junto a Kuwabara se acercaron a una pequeña multitud de gente. Los dos dieron un respingo al ver la causa de la agitación pública.

Tumbado en medio del lugar estaba una persona. No sabían quién era ya que una capa roja le tapaba el rostro y el cuerpo. Unos pantalones desgastados y marrón pálido se dejaban ver. Su ropa y la persona estaba mojado como si se hubiera tirado al lago. Un hombre se había arrodillado a su lado, y lo cogió, dándole la vuelta.

Inconsciente y pálido estaba un adolescente. Lo más curioso era, aparte de su exótica ropa, una señal **Jr** en la frente y un chupete azul entre sus labios.

Koenma.

* * *

Kurama suspiró aliviado y claramente satisfecho. A su lado, Hiei gruñía enfadado, y no pudo evitar reírse. Estaban los dos en el mismo sitio donde entrenaron, en el claro de un bosque cerca del parque. El demonio estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, de espaldas a su amigo y adversario, obviamente ofendido ante su derrota. Kurama, en cambio, se estaba estirando libremente en la hierba, una sonrisa poco habitual en su cara, ya que siempre llevaba esa máscara de tranquilidad.

"La próxima vez no lucharemos en un bosque, sino en un volcán" murmuró Hiei. Sus ropas estaban rotas y varias de sus heridas sangraban. La peor que tenía era el pecho, donde había sido tocado por el látigo de él. Kurama rió de buena gana.

"Ni hablar. Chamuscarías mis plantas y eso no lo permito" dijo él sonriendo ácidamente. Hiei murmuró algo y Kurama no pudo evitar pensar que era divertido. Jamás mostraba esa cara a los demás y se entristecía al pensar eso. Si sabía algo del demonio de fuego era que _no soportaba perder_. Pero la lucha había sido muy igualada, y aunque hubiera ganado Kurama se llevó la peor parte. Toda su camisa estaba quemada y se la tuvo que quitar. Varias cicatrizas cubrían su piel, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Después de todo, Kurama era un "suertudo", acababa hiriéndose lo quisiera o no.

"Bah, puedes tener todas las plantas que quieras" dijo Hiei con una risa, sabiendo que Kurama le daba igual lo que pensara. Además, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se enfrentaban: luchaban entre sí, uno de los dos se enojaba y volvían a hablar y quedaban para una revancha. Ninguno de los dos ganó más de cuatro veces seguidas, ya que sus poderes estaban muy igualados.

"Lo que digas, Hiei. Yo tengo que volver a casa o mi madre se preocupará. Tendré que ir rápido, no me apetece que me vayan mirando" dijo Kurama gruñendo "La próxima vez deja mi ropa intacta, ¿quieres?" Hiei rió y eso confirmó lo que pensaba el zorro. A él le daba igual. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó holgazanamente. "¿Quieres la revancha? Pues mañana tengo que quedarme después de clases, tengo una reunión de biología" el demonio de fuego no se molestó en preguntar qué era eso (una cosa ningen (4), seguro) "¿Pasado mañana?"

"Hn. No se porqué quieres entrenar aquí, en Makai podemos usar todo nuestro potencial, Kitsune"

"Si lo usáramos nos mataríamos" dijo Kurama, su rostro ensombreciendo. Hiei no dijo nada "Bueno, yo tengo que irme" empezó a andar hacia su casa, cuando paró en seco. Hiei lo miraba, vio que su compañero había quedado rígido y mirando a alguien delante suyo. Él tampoco pudo evitar quedar paralizado de la desagradable sorpresa.

Estirada en el suelo y sin moverse estaba una figura humana femenina. Vestía un kimono rosa, mojado que se pegaba a su piel. Su cabello le cubría la cara, suelto y azul oscuro, debido al exceso de agua. Hiei no tuvo que comprobar el KI de esa persona, ya sabía quién era.

Botan.

* * *

"¡Eh! ¡Mira!" exclamó Keiko sonriente, jalando el brazo de Yusuke de golpe. Él chico la miró, parpadeando confuso y algo enojado ante la acción tan brusca de la chica. Levantó la mirada y miró hacia donde la chica le señalaba con el dedo. Sentada en el banco, con un periódico en la mano, y la otra mano dando de comer pan seco a las palomas, estaba Shizuru. "¡Shizuru-chan!" exclamó ella, corriendo hacia la hermana mayor de Kazuma Kuwabara.

La chica era unos años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño claro a la altura de la cintura, liso y suave. Sus ojos eran alargados y de color miel, de una tonalidad más pálida que la de Yusuke. Era una chica muy bonita, alta y delgada, con sus hombros anchos y robustos. Shizuru sonrió y les saludó.

"Hola" dijo Yusuke, devolviendo el saludo sonriente.

"Qué, ya veo que estáis en una cita, ¿me equivoco?" dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo que los rostros de sus acompañantes enrojecieran de golpe. Cuando vio que no contestaban, Shizuru continuó hablando "Ya veo que no. ¿Qué tal estáis?"

"Bien, bien, ¿y tú?" preguntó Keiko, recuperando el color habitual en su rostro. Cuando Shizuru le dijo que estaba bien, Keiko sonrió complacida "Hace mucho que no te veo, Shizuru. ¿Sabes algo de Yukina o Botan?" los dos notaron que la voz de ella había cambiado en un susurro.

"No. Kazuma me ha dicho que Yukina-chan está bien, es más, hoy están juntos en una cita" Keiko rió ante la explicación de Shizuru "Pero de Botan-chan no se nada, y Kuwabara tampoco. Tú nada, ¿Urameshi?"

Yusuke negó con la cabeza, diciendo que desde que fue despedido por la asignación de Koenma, no había vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Desde hacía un año.

"Pero seguro que están bien y..." empezó a decir Yusuke.

"Urameshi"

Los tres dieron un profundo respingo cuando una voz fría y grave interrumpió a Yusuke. Los tres se giraron y vieron delante suyos a una figura pequeña y vestida de negra. ya sabían quién era, pero decididamente no esperaban encontrárselo. Hiei. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar lleno a rebosar de ningen(s)? Se lo iban a preguntar, pero volvió a interrumpirles. Por lo que pudieron ver, estaba preocupado por algo, y eso nunca era una buena noticia, sino más bien algo preocupante.

"Onna(5) ha sido atacada. Kurama está con ella" dijo simplemente y con una voz callada.

"¿Onna?" preguntó Yusuke, sin saber a quién se refería.

"¿Botan?" se aventuró a preguntar Shizuru. Cuando Hiei asintió con una mirada fría, Keiko palideció de horror y preocupación. Iba a decir algo, pero esta vez fue la hermana mayor Kuwabara quién interrumpió. "¡Eso es muy malo! ¿Cómo la han atacado? Bueno, de igual. Dile a Kurama que la traiga a mi casa"

"Hn, ¿te piensas que soy un perro faldero que va dando mensajes?" dijo con enfado claro en su voz. Shizuru no dijo nada, pero tampoco se intimidó. Hiei desapareció.

"¡Eso es horrible...!" murmuró Keiko.

"Vamos, vamos a mi casa, pronto vendrán Hiei-kun y Kurama-kun con ella"

* * *

_(Al día siguiente)_

Era una tarde con una atmósfera tensa y espesa. El día estaba cubierto, no se parecía a nada al día anterior donde todo estaba soleado. Nos situamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Más bien al templo de una vieja señora, bajita de estatura y con el cabello gris, con alguna que otra mecha rosada. Sus ojos eran grandes, aunque sus pupilas eran pequeñas y de color marrón.

Se llamaba Genkai, y era la maestra de la técnica de las Vibraciones Espirituales. Fue la maestra de Yusuke un tiempo, pero había llegado el momento en que no tenía nada más que enseñar. Ella se paseaba por la casa y llegó a una habitación. Abrió la puerta corrediza de papel y miró a la gente que estaba en ella.

Tumbados en unos futones estaban Koenma y Botan, que seguían en un sueño. Alrededor suyo, sin hacer ningún ruido estaban Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko y Shizuru.

Después de que llevaran a Botan a casa de los Kuwabara, pronto aparecieron el hermano pequeño y Yukina, cogiendo en brazos al Príncipe. La Koorime había hecho uso de todo su poder mágico para curarles, pero dijo que era normal que durmieran durante mucho rato. Como apenas había sitio para tanta gente, decidieron ir al templo de Genkai, siempre vacía y muy espacioso. Además, la vieja también tendría derecho a saber qué ocurría, y, según lo que dijo Yusuke, tal vez ella sabría algo también.

Y resultó ser que así era. Pero no sabía mucho.

"Reikai ha desaparecido"

Esas palabras causaron una gran conmoción, pero Genkai no fue capaz de decir nada más, ya que no podía saciar su sed de conocimientos sin disponer de información. Simplemente podrían esperar a que despertaran.

Cuando Genkai cerró la puerta de la habitación, los ojos de Koenma empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de YYH! Espero que os guste y que estéis disfrutando de él. Sé que el Sumario es algo pobre pero...je, dadme un respiro, ¡este fic tiene mucho jugo! Aquí habrán diversas parejas (unas claras, otras no tanto), pero aviso que NO habrá YAOI (no es que tenga nada en contra).

**Nota:** A diferencia de todos mis otros fics, de este sólo tengo este capítulo. Por lo que tengo que escribir el siguiente aún, y por eso tardaré más en escribir, ya que estoy activa en mi otro fic de Detective Conan Rebelión de la verdad, mentes detectivescas.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Botan y Koenma les explicarán a Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara qué le ocurre a Reikai. ¿Podrán salvar al Mundo Espiritual? ¿Quién es el causante de semejante desastre? Promesa: más interesante de lo que parece

**NA1-.** Estoy hablando de la película 2 de YuuYuuHakusho. Se llama "Phantom Report" y creo que es muy buena. La recomiendo a todos los fans de la serie YYH.

**NA2-.** Después de desobedecer las órdenes que le da Koenma para participar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales (el tercero, es decir, para decidir quién era más poderoso de Makai para gobernarlo cuando se enfrentaron Yomi-Mukuro-Raizen. La despedida, pero, fue bastante alegre.

1-. **Koenma-sama:** -sama es un honorífico que se usa tan solo para los cargos más elevados. Ya sea para Príncipe (en el caso de Koenma), o para Dios. En el caso de "Chan" es usado con mucho cariño, entre amigas y especialmente para chicas. "Kun" es un equivalente al "chan" varonil, pero es un mero formalismo, sin tanto cariño. "San" es para hablarle a los adultos, "Senpai" para tu superior y "Sensei" para tu profesor.

2-. **Konnichiwa:** _Hola._

3-. **Kitsune:** Zorro (espiritual). Es la forma verdadera de Kurama, así que por eso lo llama así Hiei.

4-. **Ningen:** _Humano._

5-. **Onna:** _Mujer._


	2. La amenaza

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Koenma y Botan van en busca de la ayuda de los Reikai-tantei cuando una furiosa tormenta destroza el Mundo Espiritual. Yusuke y los demás, por eso, no saben en la gran catástrofe en que se verán envueltos...

Recapitulación: _Los Detectives de Reikai_

_Era una tarde con una atmósfera tensa y espesa. El día estaba cubierto, no se parecía a nada al día anterior donde todo estaba soleado. Nos situamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Más bien al templo de una vieja señora, bajita de estatura y con el cabello gris, con alguna que otra mecha rosada. Sus ojos eran grandes, aunque sus pupilar eran pequeñas y de color marrón. _

_Se llamaba Genkai, y era la maestra de la técnica de las Vibraciones Espirituales. Fue la maestra de Yusuke un tiempo, pero había llegado el momento en que no tenía nada más que enseñar. Ella se paseaba por la casa y llegó a una habitación. Abrió la puerta corrediza de papel y miró a la gente que estaba en ella._

_Tumbados en unos futones estaban Koenma y Botan, que seguían en un sueño. Alrededor suyo, sin hacer ningún ruido estaban Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko y Shizuru. _

_Después de que llevaran a Botan a casa de los Kuwabara, pronto aparecieron el hermano pequeño y Yukina, cogiendo en brazos al Príncipe. La Koorime había hecho uso de todo su poder mágico para curarles, pero dijo que era normal que durmieran durante mucho rato. Como apenas había sitio para tanta gente, decidieron ir al templo de Genkai, siempre vacía y muy espacioso. Además, la vieja también tendría derecho a saber qué ocurría, y, según lo que dijo Yusuke, tal vez ella sabría algo también._

_Y resultó ser que así era. Pero no sabía mucho._

_"Reikai ha desaparecido" _

_Esas palabras causaron una gran conmoción, pero Genkai no fue capaz de decir nada más, ya que no podía saciar su sed de conocimientos sin disponer de información. Simplemente podrían esperar a que despertaran. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Dos: _La amenaza_

Los ojos marrón claro de Koenma empezaron a abrirse lentamente, poco a poco acostumbrándose a la súbita luz. Dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios al notar todo su cuerpo dolorido y tenso. Se incorporó lentamente, tosiendo un poco. Luego fue consciente de las diversas miradas que caían sobre él. Era mucha gente, y les reconoció a todos, a pesar de no haberles visto en mucho tiempo (menos Kurama que seguía pasando por su oficina para ayudarle en casos NA1).

"¿Qué-?" empezó a preguntar. Yukina le interrumpió, diciendo que antes de nada: necesitaba reposo.

Aunque Koenma estaba bastante descansado. Iba a decir algo en contra a la petición de Yukina, cuando un gemido femenino les llamó la atención a todos. Botan había empezado a abrir sus ojos de color violeta intenso.

"Botan..."

Ella se sentía aturdida y, al igual de Koenma, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Empezó a incorporarse con la ayuda de Kurama, que era quién estaba más cerca de ella. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a mirar a quienes la rodeaban, dio un brinco de alegría.

"¡Chicos!" exclamó ella jovialmente, olvidando qué era lo que le había llevado a llegar a ese sitio "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" su rostro estaba tan alegre y despreocupado, que ninguno de ellos dijo nada, sabiendo que se hundiría. Eran conscientes en todo momento del gran amor que tenía ella por su mundo. "¡Koenma-sama!" miró al Príncipe que tampoco decía nada, temiendo desilusionar a su Guía.

El rostro de ella empezó a entristecerse y su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer. Empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido en Reikai, pero poco a poco fue arqueando los labios en una triste sonrisa.

"Me alegro de que esté bien, Koenma-sama" murmuró ella, apenas audible. "Me tuvo muy preocupada cuando no lo encontré en el palacio..."

"Botan..." empezó a decir el Príncipe "Muchas gracias" sonrió tras el chupete y los ojos de Botan empezaron a brillar, aliviada.

"Siento interrumpir pero..." empezó Yusuke, su voz grave y su mirada seria "Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que contarnos, ¿me equivoco?" y, por supuesto, Yusuke no se equivocaba.

Durante unos minutos, un fuerte y tenso silencio flotaba en el aire. Todos miraban expectantes tanto a Koenma como a Botan, pero ellos no se atrevieron a decir nada. Lo que tenían que decir causaría una gran conmoción, y era algo que se les escapaba de las menos. Lo que también sabían, pero, era que Yusuke y los demás eran los únicos que podrían ayudarles en una situación semejante. Pero aún reinaba el silencio.

"He ido a Reikai" interrumpió Kurama, haciendo que todos lo miraran de golpe con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Él ignoró esas miradas, hablando únicamente a los dos heridos "o más bien lo que queda: un montón de ruinas bajo las aguas de Río Stynx". Los ojos de Botan empezaron a humedecerse y dejó escapar un suave grito de horror. Keiko fue hacia su lado y la abrazó tiernamente. De paso, también echó una mirada enfadada a Kurama que fácilmente lo ignoró.

"¿El portal aún está abierto?" preguntó Koenma, su rostro oscureciendo. De reojo iba mirando a Botan que seguía llorando silenciosamente y maldijo bajo su aliento a Kurama, que asintió seriamente.

"Vamos, no tenemos toda la tarde. Explícanos qué ha ocurrido" exclamó Genkai con las cejas fruncidas. Koenma asintió, sabiendo que debía empezar él a relatar la historia.

* * *

_Cuando George, el ogro, entró en la oficina del Príncipe Koenma de golpe sobresaltando al Príncipe de los muertos. Éste estaba sentado en su mesa, con las cejas fruncidas y marcando sellos para todos los documentos que le habían traído. La entrada abrupta de su más fiel siervo (aparte de Botan, claro está) hizo que se desplomara al suelo del susto._

_"¡GEORGE! ¡Llama antes de entrar, ¿quieres?! ¿Qué pasa, más documentos?" gritó enfadado mientras volvía a sentarse. Los ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron que el ogro estaba lleno de magulladuras, mojado hasta la médula y lleno de barro. Sus ojos estaban nublados. Koenma corrió hacia él (preocupado, pero eso sería algo que no admitiría) "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó seriamente. _

_El ogro se sentó al suelo, aturdido. Luego miró al príncipe y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, nublados de lágrimas._

_"Es horrible… Koenma-sama, ¡es horrible!" exclamó. Koenma empezaba a preocuparse mucho. ¿Qué era eso tan horrible?_

_"Los demonios de Makai y los más poderosos y malvados humanos se han aliado. Con su poder espiritual han empezado a crear una discordia en el río Stynx" su voz le temblaba, pero Koenma escuchaba sus palabras atentamente, su rostro palideciendo ante cada palabra de George "¡Quieren inundar y hacer que Reikai desaparezca!" gritó desesperado. Koenma asintió, esta vez serio. "Es horrible...las aguas están descontroladas. Señor, ya he avisado a Botan, Ayame, Hinageshi… vamos, todas las Guías del peligro, y he pedido a Botan que venga a socorrerle" _

_"¿¡C"MO!?" exclamó el Príncipe _

_"Koenma-sama, usted es el único que puede salvarnos a todos. Tiene que avisar a los antiguos Reikai-tantei, por el bien de Reikai. Y Botan viene hacia aquí. ¡Corra hacia el tejado, ¡rápido!!" exclamó el ogro, agarrando el brazo del pequeño príncipe y llevándolo hasta la superficie._

_Koenma estaba bastante aturdido como para reaccionar de alguna manera. ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! ¡Había sido un ataque totalmente imprevisto! ¿Cómo había podido pasar una alianza tan poderosa como esa por alto? Y George le había dicho que Botan lo recogería, y que con la ayuda de Yusuke y los demás podrían salvarse..._

_"Ogro" dijo cuando llegaron al tejado "¿Tú que harás?"_

_El ogro sonrió tristemente, causando que el corazón de Koenma diera un brinco. Su piel pálida se volvió blanco._

_"Yo estoy aquí para servirle Koenma, y a la vez para morir para usted. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi, fue un placer conocerle" dijo haciendo una gran reverencia. Los ojos de Koenma empezaron a humedecerse, pero sabía que todas y cada una de las palabras de él eran ciertas. Él tenía que llevar la paz y la armonía a Reikai, era el único que podía hacerlo. "Adiós"_

_Lo único que pudo hacer Koenma fue abrir la boca y alargar el brazo antes de que su mejor amigo que todo Reikai se marchara. Su figura con andar tope (debido a las magulladuras) desapareció en la oscuridad. Y el Príncipe pudo ver por primera vez a lo que se refería George._

_Las aguas del Stynx estaban sin control, inundándolo todo a su paso. El agua ya estaba por donde se cernía su oficina. Y el agua empezaba a subir cada vez más rápido. La única vez que vio algo parecido fue cuando Meikai trató de recuperar su territorio. Pero ni entonces las aguas subieron a un nivel tan alto. Él se quedó en Reikai y consiguió salvarse (ni los siervos de Meikai fueron tan poderosos como para destruir el lugar enteramente), pasándole los documentos más importantes a Botan, que se los dio a Yusuke (aunque casi murió por esa imprudencia del príncipe, cosa que aún no se había perdonado NA2)._

_El viento y la lluvia eran muy feroces, y antes de pasar 10 minutos ya tenía el agua a 2 metros por debajo suyo. Rezó por la seguridad de Botan. Un rayo (de los muchos rayos y truenos que cubrían el palacio) cayó muy cerca de él (que estaba en la punta más alta del tejado más alto). Para evitar complicaciones se había convertido en adolescente y esperaba ansioso la llegada de Botan, solo para comprobar que ella estaba bien. _

_Pero no recordó mucho, ya que pronto todo empezó a oscurecer. Le pareció, eso sí, oír el eco de un familiar grito "KOENMA-SAMA". _

* * *

"Vamos a ver si lo he entendido" exclamó Kuwabara, sorprendido ante la explicación del Príncipe tras terminar Botan de explicar cómo se enteró y cuando lo encontró "Dices que hay unos demonios y un puñado de humanos avariciosos y llenos de poder que quieren destruir Reikai" explicó midiendo sus palabras "¿Para qué?"

"Ningen no baka (6)" murmuró Hiei lo suficiente audible para que todos los oyeran. Kuwabara gruñó enfadado y le hubiera saltado a la yugular, de no haber sido por estar Yukina delante. "Obviamente, para tener vía libre para conquistar Ningenkai" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sino frunció el entrecejo, analizando lo que acababa de oír "Claro que un idiota como tú confundiría fácilmente 'conquistar' con 'conservar'"

"Serás...¡maldito renacuajo!" exclamó Kuwabara levantándose y dispuesto a no ser muy amable con el Koorime.

"Basta, los dos" interrumpió Genkai. "Koenma, ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Dejárselo todo a manos de mi baka-deshi (6)?" Yusuke ignoró el insulto con dificultad.

"Sí. Los únicos que podéis salvar a Reikai y a Ningenkai sois vosotros" explicó Koenma "Los otros Reikai-tantei que teníamos después de vosotros..."

"...eran unos inútiles" murmuró Kurama, que había trabajado con ellos en diversas misiones. Koenma asintió.

"Sí, ahora todo depende de vosotros otra vez...Yusuke, tengo que volver a contratarte" dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yusuke, en cambio, sonrió lleno de entusiasmo.

_«¡__Genial! Por fin un poco de movimiento, ¡seguro que los malos son súper-fuertes! ¡Eso lo hará mil veces más interesante! Por fin podré estirar los músculos»_ Yusuke entonces no miró a Keiko, que lo miraba con preocupación escrita en la frente. Para ella, eso significaría que Yusuke estaría en peligro...otra vez, ¿verdad? Que habría el riesgo de que acabara mal...e incluso...e incluso...

_«No Keiko, no debes pensar en eso»_ Pero era muy difícil. Ella, que se preocupaba a todas horas por Yusuke...

"Muy bien, ¿pero a qué clase de monstruos se tendrá que enfrentar Kazuma?" preguntó Shizuru, su voz llena de indiferencia mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. "Quiero decir, si son muy fuertes mejor que no esté, solo lo estropearía todo" Yusuke rió y eso enfureció a Kuwabara "Vamos Kazuma" dijo ella echándole un humor saldado al tema. Eso fue algo que Keiko siempre agradecería a la hermana de Kuwabara: siempre estaba allí para calmar las situaciones tensas.

"Pues verás..." el rostro del Príncipe se ensombreció "...no tengo ni idea".

Hubo un gran estrépito cuando todos se desplomaron al suelo, con una gran gota en la nuca.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas medianoche. Koenma y Botan se hospedaban en el templo de Genkai. Como el templo era muy grande y todos querían hablar (¡hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían!) decidieron (con el permiso de Genkai, que se lo facilitó a todos menos a Yusuke) quedarse a dormir allá también. Incluso Kurama convenció al Koorime para que se quedara allá y no en un árbol fuera.

"Tranquilo, la estupidez no se contagia" replicó Kurama con una sonrisa pícara. Hiei sonrió de la misma manera.

Genkai, por eso, tuvo que organizar el lugar (que durante mucho tiempo estuvo desierto, solo con la compañía de Yukina) con la ayuda de las chicas. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru y Botan (que estaba llena de energía) empezaron a hacer limpieza por el lugar. Los chicos simplemente estaban muy contentos (hasta Hiei) con la perspectiva de tener un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso y tenían ganas de entrenar.

Fueron al patio trasero y se dividieron en parejas. Kuwabara tenía ganas de luchar con Yusuke, pero éste ya estaba cansado.

"La única ambición de este imbécil es ser derrotado por ti, Urameshi" comentó Hiei. Kuwabara entonces retó a Hiei "Imbécil, soy demasiado superior a ti. Podría matarte sin querer, claro que tampoco sería una gran pérdida" dijo con indiferencia. Yusuke y Kurama rieron ante la perspicacia del demonio.

"¿Y si hacemos un todos contra todos?" preguntó Kurama. Todos lo miraron y éste se encogió de hombros "Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo..."

"¡¡A luchar!!" gritó Yusuke lleno de entusiasmo. Eso probó a Kurama que su idea gustó a todos. Sonrió con picardía mientras se apartaba el pelo de su cara y cogió una rosa que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un látigo de espinas mortal. Dio un fuerte latigazo al suelo y ése fue la señal de entrada para la lucha, y Koenma justo había salido fuera para presenciarlo.

* * *

"¡¡TENGO HAMBREEE!!" gimió Yusuke desplomándose al suelo del templo. Sus tripas le rugían con fuerza. Había luchado con todo su potencial y estaba echo polvo. Su cabello hacia atrás se había soltado a causa de la sudor y le cubría la frente y sus ojos. Estaba lleno de cortes y magulladuras (nada que Yukina no pudiese curar). Pronto, diciendo las mismas palabras, apareció Kuwabara y se desplomó al suelo junto a él, que estaba en la misma condición.

"¿Y Kurama y Hiei?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"No se. ¿No estaban contigo?" preguntó el chico del cabello oscuro. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y aparecieron las chicas. Shizuru rió y dijo que estaban hechos un trapo. Botan sonrió con alegría y les saludó (pero sin acercarse mucho, estaban empapados de sudor). Yukina, pero, corrió a su lado y empezó a curarles con sus técnicas espirituales, causando que Kuwabara se sonrojara. Keiko miró a Yusuke con una sonrisa.

"Estás horrible" comentó ella riendo, a pesar de su preocupación. Yusuke sonrió (una de esas sonrisas que derretían el corazón de cualquier mujer).

"Ya van dos" dijo la voz calmada (y sonaba divertida) de Kurama. Apareció en la puerta detrás de las chicas. Pero a diferencia de los demás, él no estaba tan mal. Sólo tenía algún golpe y algún corte, ninguno importante. Rechazó la ayuda de Yukina diciendo que no era necesario. A diferencia de los dos chicos, además, él después de la lucha había ido directamente a los baños termales, siendo como era educado por una mujer como Shiori.

Había estado hablando a Hiei que apareció detrás de él que en la batalla apenas había sudado. Los entrenamientos casi diarios que hacía con Kurama les había fortalecido a los dos increíblemente. Cuando entró se estaba poniendo bien la cinta en la frente, tapando su Jagan. Genkai llamó a las chicas desde la otra habitación.

Koenma apareció entonces en su forma de niño (diciendo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado).

El banquete que les habían preparado era digno de reyes. Había de todo y todas habían cocinado. La mejor comida era la de Keiko y la que quedó con el peor papel fue Botan, diciendo que ella era un desastre en la cocina. Casi todos sus platos habían quedado intactos pero Yusuke y Kuwabara quedaron con hambre y se lo acabaron.

"Mañana por la mañana toca cocinar a los hombres" comentó Genkai con una sonrisa maliciosa "Pero no nos intoxiquéis la comida, ¿vale?"

"Hn. Yo no cocino." Dijo Hiei. Iban a protestar, pero Kurama les interrumpió.

"Tranquilas, ya me encargo yo. Por lo que veo ninguno de los chicos saben cocinar..."

"¿Tú sí?" preguntó Shizuru.

"Sí, mi madre me ense" comentó él con una sonrisa. "Y puedo enseñaros a vosotros" dijo mirando a los demás que lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

* * *

El resultado final fue un desastre. Genkai se levantó por la mañana y vio su cocina echando humo. Abrió la puerta y lo único que encontró fue vapor negro. Las demás chicas, al notar un olor a quemado demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, también se acercaron. Yukina se cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo finamente.

"¡Mira que has hecho, Kuwabara!" ese era Yusuke.

"Hn" No había duda: Hiei.

"Dije que echaras azúcar, no harina" la voz de Kurama sonaba exasperada.

"No entiendo nada..." ése era Koenma en su voz de niño.

"¡¡No es mi culpa!!"

"Si hubieras puesto azúcar y a 150 grados, y no 250 grados no hubiera pasado esto" ése era Kurama otra vez.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina y Botan tuvieron que contenerse para no llorar de la risa. Genkai también tuvo que contenerse, pero esta vez de estrangular a Kuwabara quién había destrozado su cocina.

Estaban todos los chicos en la cocina con un delantal cada uno y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Lo más impresionante fue ver a Hiei de esa manera, que sólo había accedido tras la insistencia de Kurama. Estaban cubiertos de harina, huevo y todos los ingredientes imaginables para hacer una tarta. Abrieron la ventana y pronto pudieron ver el desastre ocasionado en la cocina.

Parecía que un huracán les hubiera visitado.

* * *

Después de ese desastre, las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra para limpiar la cocina (a pesar de la insistencia de los chicos –en especial Kurama– para limpiar lo que habían destrozado) desayunaron todos tostadas con un huevo fritos y beicon. Genkai no le hablaba a Kuwabara que estaba muy deprimido por haber echo el ridículo delante de Yukina (que no se percataba apenas). Hiei estaba de lo más indiferente y Yusuke sonreía nerviosamente ante la mirada que le echaba Keiko.

_¡¡¡CLASH!!!_

Estaban todos en el comedor haciendo sus cosas cuando, de repente, algo fuerte impactó contra el cristal de la ventana. Todos se apartaron instintivamente, recibiendo algún corte en la piel debido a la onda expansiva del impacto.

"¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? Exclamó Koenma. Botan estaba a su lado protegiéndole de cualquier mal. Era el único que había resultado ileso y sin ningún rasguño. El polvo se disipó.

Estaban todos alrededor de la habitación cuando, de la nada, alguien entró en la habitación...

"Masaka...(7)" murmuró Yusuke, teniendo entre sus brazos a Keiko que escondía su cabeza en su pecho instintivamente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, por fin el Segundo Capítulo. Como ya había puesto lo que tenía que poner (la explicación de Koenma) decidí añadir un poco de humor. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, he disfrutado sobretodo de la parte de la cocina! ¡Tranquilos! Esto aún conserva una lógica, no os preocupéis… Por favor: ¡¡¡R&R!!!

**En el próximo capítulo:** Aparece el mandamás de esta operación y les explica los motivos de la destrucción de Reikai, no sin antes una dura pelea de los Reikai-tantei. Además, Botan parece tener ciertos recuerdos que...

**Darky**** y Misha:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! ¡Espero que te está gustando este fic! Será tipo "Aventura final" (tal y como dice el título, ¿ne?) pero bueno. Será un fic largo y espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Gracias!

**Corvus**** ElodiaOinari-sama:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me alegro de que te guste. Ya se que el Summary que puse antes era penoso, pero es que tampoco había mucho que contar, espero que te guste este más que el otro, jeje. Bueno, sobre lo de Yaoi...no es que a mi me moleste ni nada, pero es que no creo que yo sea capaz de escribir uno q no sea forzado. Este fic será del tipo largo, y como lo voy poniendo a medida que escribo, espero poder acabarlo pronto, porqué entre que tengo otros fics, mi web y etc...

**Haku-chan** Ya se que no lees muchos fics de YYH, pero este es especial porqué lo he escrito yo, ¿ne? Wejeje...además, tú eres la ayudante de la trama, si no lo lees te pego XP. Lo de Yusuke... a ver, ¿dónde se ha escrito un fic de YYh en q Yusuke SIEMPRE tenga el pelo engominao? ¡Claro que saldrá sin gomina! Y...¿Cómo quieres que no salga Hiei, que es uno de los protas? Además, ¡con lo kawaii que es! La maldción del Triojo del Hiei....BWHAHAH! ¡gracias por la idea!

**NA1.** En la serie se dijo que Yusuke estaba despedido, y así que supongo que Kuwabara tampoco tiene mucho que ver en la relación de Reikai. En cambio, Hiei (conociendo su actitud) les habrá dejado para irse a Makai o a Ningenkai con Kurama, y éste, siendo como es, seguiría activo (además, le es bastante útil al Príncipe).

**NA2.** En "Phantom Report", la segunda película de YYH, el río Stynx iba a inundar Reikai por culpa del poder maléfico de los habitantes de Meikai. Koenma se quedó en Reikai y consiguió salvarse, pero le pasó una esfera mágica a Botan (la clave para hacer que Meikai reapareciera) que se implantó en su cuerpo, casi muriendo por ello.

6-. **Baka-deshi:** _Estúpido estudiante_. La verdad es que no sé como llama Genkai a Yusuke, así que tomé la expresión de Seijuro Hiko de Rurouni Kenshin. Me pareció divertido U

7-. **Masaka:** _Imposible._


	3. Lo pasado, pasado está

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai-tantei tienen que hacerse cargo de una nueva misión, la peor de todas que les conducirá al filo de una navaja. La desaparición de Reikai es sólo el primer paso de sus nuevos enemigos...

Recapitulación: _La Amenaza_

_Después de ese desastre, las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra para limpiar la cocina (a pesar de la insistencia de los chicos –en especial Kurama– para limpiar lo que habían destrozado) desayunaron todos tostadas con un huevo fritos y beicon. Genkai no le hablaba a Kuwabara que estaba muy deprimido por haber echo el ridículo delante de Yukina (que no se percataba apenas). Hiei estaba de lo más indiferente y Yusuke sonreía nerviosamente ante la mirada que le echaba Keiko._

_¡¡¡CLASH!!!___

_Estaban todos en el comedor haciendo sus cosas cuando, de repente, algo fuerte impactó contra el cristal de la ventana. Todos se apartaron instintivamente, recibiendo algún corte en la piel debido a la onda expansiva del impacto. _

_"¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? Exclamó Koenma. Botan estaba a su lado protegiéndole de cualquier mal. Era el único que había resultado ileso y sin ningún rasguño. El polvo se disipó. _

_Estaban todos alrededor de la habitación cuando, de la nada, alguien entró en la habitación..._

_"Masaka..." murmuró Yusuke, teniendo entre sus brazos a Keiko que escondía su cabeza en su pecho instintivamente. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Tres: _Lo pasado, pasado est_.

La energía espiritual de quién quiera de fuese esa persona o demonio era superior a todo lo que había percibido Yusuke en toda su vida. Incluso Kuwabara, que tenía el sentido del desarrollo de percepción espiritual más alto, apenas se lo creyó. Hiei y Kurama, habituados al mundo espiritual, tampoco habían percibido jamás una energía tan devastadora. Koenma, Genkai y las chicas se pusieron tras ellos.

Los ojos miel de Yusuke conectaron con los de la nueva 'visita'. Jadeó un poco, inacostumbrado a tal magnitud de energía. Los ojos de éste eran amarillos como el sol, muy claro y casi invisibles ante el blanco de sus ojos. Eran ojos pequeños y estaban muy separados uno del otro, el resto de la cara y del cuerpo estaba cubierto por un mantel negro como la noche. Era muy alto, de dos metros y medio por lo menos, y su figura era muy delgada.

Yusuke, pero no tan solo él, sintió como si esos ojos casi invisibles le atravesaran el alma.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kurama, que fue quién más rápidamente se deshizo del miedo que una vez se aferró a él. Todos reaccionaron y empezaron a ponerse en guardia. Kuwabara dijo a los demás que se fueran, que se encargarían de él.

"Youko Kurama. Lástima que no me reconozcas" murmuró la voz muy grave que envió escalofríos al cuerpo de todos ellos. Kurama frunció el entrecejo, confundido "Ya veo que no me recuerdas, pero eso no me importa" comentó él. Kurama lo analizaba con sus ojos almendrados de color verde esmeralda, pero la mente del Kitsune no se aclaraba. "Si he venido aquí es para avisaros" dijo mirando a todos con esa mirada tan intensa y despiadada. Se paró el doble del tiempo en Botan, que se escondió tras Shizuru "no os entrometáis. Ningenkai será nuestro"

"¿Nuestro? ¿Sois más de uno?" preguntó Hiei. El sospechoso dejó ir una risa burlona y, tan abruptamente como apareció, se fue dejando tras él una marca de polvo. "Hn. Tomaré eso como un s" dijo aparentando indiferencia.

Yusuke miraba a Kurama con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Kurama, ¿lo conoces?"

"No sé. Puede que sí, cuando era Youko pero...ahora no me suena" dijo pensativo. "Después de todo, tuve muchísimos enemigos" dijo como si tal cosa. "Lo que me tiene intrigado es el 'nuestro'. Ha dicho que eran más de uno, y con ese poder que tenía...me horrorizaría tener que multiplicarlo por cuatro" admitió. Todos asintieron.

"Su fuerza era de una magnitud descomunal" dijo Kuwabara. Genkai fue la primera en asentir "y Botan-chan, me he fijado que te ha mirado durante mucho rato, ¿lo conoces?" preguntó. Todos se giraron para mirarla, Koenma estaba algo sobresaltado (pero ninguno lo percató).

"No se...es como si a mi también me sonara, pero espero que sean imaginaciones mías" replicó ella, tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque el temblor de su voz la delataba.

"Lo que ahora es importante es que saben que estamos aqu" interrumpió Shizuru "Así que, si nos quedamos, podrían volver y esta vez matarnos a todos" todos asintieron, sabiendo que tenía razón "por lo que no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Cada uno debería volver a su casa y reunirnos mañana, por ejemplo para hablar de ello"

"¿Espera, has dicho: reunir-NOS?" interrumpió Yusuke.

"Claro. Nosotras..." dijo señalándose a sí misma y a las demás chicas "...hemos estado presente todo el rato. ¿No pretenderás que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que Ningenkai está en peligro, ¿o sí?" todas asintieron, incluso la tímida Yukina, llenas de determinación "No somos tan inútiles".

"Pero..." empezó Yusuke, mirando preocupado a Keiko que estaba segura de su decisión "Si pasara algo..."

"No tiene que pasar nada, Yusuke" dijo Keiko sonriendo "Estaremos todos bien y nos podemos ayudar mutuamente"

* * *

Pasaron los días, todos en sus casas. Reuniéndose todos los días en casa de Kuwabara por la tarde para hablar del tema. Lo peor de todo fue que no tenían noticias. Después de esa súbita aparición no supieron nada más. Lo que estaba claro, eso sí, era que ninguno de ellos pensaba renunciar a lo que se les había propuesto. Lucharían y recuperarían la Reikai que habían dejado escapar.

Yukina y Genkai se quedó en casa de Kuwabara (tuvieron suerte, ya que los padres de ellos se habían ido de viaje). Kurama, que había imaginado que algo pasaba desde que visitó Reikai (o las ruinas) organizó una salida familiar y en el último minuto (a propósito, todo formaba parte de su plan) canceló su salida y toda su familia fue sin él. Él pudo acoger a Koenma y a Botan perfectamente, pero Keiko insistió en invitar a Botan para hablar con ella. Él estaba seguro que, desde que hizo llorar a Botan, Keiko no le tenía tanta 'estima'.

Botan estaba muy feliz de poder pasar el rato con Keiko, pero había algo que la ponía nerviosa. Incluso Keiko lo percató, pero ella dijo que era porqué echaba en falta a Reikai...¿Pero era eso de verdad? No lo sabía. Pero desde que había vuelto a Ningenkai con sus amigos tenía unos sueños muy extraños. Recuerdos con las que ella no estaba nada familiarizada.

Los recuerdos (por lo que pudo averiguar ella) eran de un demonio en Makai, pero sucedieron hace mucho tiempo. Tenía la horrible sensación de que el demonio (ella hubiera jurado que era una _la_, pero no podía estar segura) tenía algo que ver con Youko Kurama, que siempre aparecía el final de sus sueños. _«Tal vez»_ pensó _«Tal vez los recuerdos sean de aquél que vimos el otro día»_ pero lo dudaba. Cada vez estaba más segura de que era una mujer, y la voz de ese demonio era claramente de un demonio macho, no hembra.

Siempre que estaba apunto de averiguar algo importante sobre el sueño, aparecía Keiko y la despertaba. Un día se sintió tentada de pedirle que le dejara dormir hasta la tarde, solo para averiguar qué diantre pintaba Youko Kurama en sus sueños, pero no lo hizo.

La verdad, pensándolo bien, ella jamás había visto a Kurama como alguien fundamental en su vida. Claro, ella era una chica alegre, optimista, y desentonaba mucho con la actitud tranquila y calculadora de Kurama. Además, ella tampoco se había preocupado por él de la misma manera que por Yusuke o Kuwabara. Incluso en el Torneo Clandestino de Artes Marciales no se preocupó tanto como por ellos dos. Nunca supo el porqué, pero ahora que lo pensaba...

_«Tampoco me lo he preguntado nunca»_.

* * *

"¿De verdad que no te suena, Kurama?" preguntó Koenma por enésima vez en un día. Kurama, que estaba con él en la cocina preparando algo para comer para la siguiente reunión (que sería en su casa), suspiró frustrado. De nuevo, repitió que sí, que le sonaba pero que no sabía de dónde "Trata de pensar en ello, tal vez lo recuerdes" comentó como si tal cosa. Kurama dejó de cortar las verduras a rodajas y se fijó en Koenma, que lo miraba encogiendo los hombros.

"Koenma, ¿qué te crees que he estado haciendo aparte de limpiar tu desorden, organizar las reuniones y matarme a estrujarme el cerebro para averiguarlo?" preguntó olvidando todo sentido del respeto hacia su superior. Eso no quedó desapercibido, pero Koenma no dijo nada.

"Vaya, veo que Koenma no ha dejado de preguntarte lo mismo" dijo una voz salida de la nada.

"¡¡¡GAHH!!! ¡¡HIEI!!" exclamó Koenma saltando de la silla. Se había vuelto pálido ante la abrupta aparición de Hiei de la nada, en las sombras de la cocina. Kurama no se sobresaltó, acostumbrado a las visitas a todas horas en cualquier lugar de su amigo. "¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" exclamó.

"Tengo noticias" dijo fríamente. Kurama, por primera vez desde que apareció, levantó la mirada hacia el Koorime, con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes. Kurama asintió, como pidiendo que continuara "Sé que hay cuatro demonios que están encabezando el plan, entre ellos el que vimos el otro día" dijo "Así que, como bien dijiste, tendremos que multiplicar su poder por cuatro. Aún no conozco los nombres, pero ellos son los mandamás. Los humanos con quienes empezaron el proyecto han muerto todos, asesinados".

"Vaya..." murmuró Koenma, sintiéndose oprimido desde que había sentido esa energía tan devastadora "Así que han traicionado a los humanos y ahora hay cuatro demonios...me hace recordar a los cuatro monstruos de la Ciudad de los demonios NA1" comentó recordando "pero su poder no se puede ni comparar" dijo, su rostro ensombreciéndose. "Tendremos que comentar esto con Yusuke". Los dos asintieron.

_Ding__ Dong_

"Son ellos. Koenma, abre la puerta, por favor" dijo Kurama tranquilamente mientras acababa de preparar los platos. Hiei no hizo nada. Koenma asintió y se levantó. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a los demás todos reunidos.

Entraron animadamente, y Koenma les dijo que Hiei traía noticias. Todos se reunieron en el comedor, esperando las palabras ansiosas del Koorime. Éste, por eso, no dijo nada hasta que entró Kurama con las bandejas de comida y alguna cosas para picar. También traía agua y refrescos, sabiendo como sabía que ese día la reunión se alargaría.

* * *

Cuando Hiei acabó de decirles lo mismo que le contó a Kurama (había ignorado a Koenma descaradamente) todos quedaron en silencio. Yusuke maldijo a los demonios, diciendo que no tenían sentido del honor por asesinar a uno de sus compañeros, pero una mirada asesina de Hiei lo calmó. Kuwabara, por eso, no tuvo la misma suerte, y empezó a discutir con el demonio.

"¡¿Queréis dejar de discutir de una vez?!" gritó Botan al borde de un colapso nervioso, y, obviamente, estaba _muy_ enfadada (cosa que ella, no era nunca una buena señal). Hiei la ignoró (cosa que no le sorprendió a nadie) pero Kuwabara calló casi de inmediato. "Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar...tenemos que recuperar Reikai...¡quiero volver ahí!" dijo.

Nadie dijo nada. Hubo un silencio incómodo, sin que nadie supiera que decir.

"Yo...yo no quiero que os pase nada, Yusuke..." dijo Keiko en un leve susurro. Yusuke la miró con los ojos entristecidos, sintiéndose culpable de repente por no haber tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica. Pero él ya estaba implicado en la misión y, por muy mal que le supiera a Keiko, él iba a luchar por el bien de Ningenkai, aún teniendo que morir por tercera vez NA2. Le daba igual. Él sabía que esa indiferencia era lo que más le dolía a su novia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ésa era su verdadera naturaleza, la misma de la que de había enamorado ella.

"Keiko-chan..." murmuró Yukina sentándose a su lado y poniendo su mano en su hombro. Keiko la miraba tristemente, diciendo que estaba bien, aunque sus ojos la delataban. "Es solo que...me preocupan..." dijo muy suavemente, de manera que solo Yukina fue capaz de oírla. Asintió, sabiendo que ella también estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Kazuma.

"Chicos, no creo que podemos quedar aquí por las tardes a partir de mañana" dijo Kurama, de nuevo rompiendo el silencio "Mi familia vuelve mañana y no creo que sea una buena idea que vengáis todos y empecemos a hablar sobre Makai y todo eso" dijo. Todos asintieron.

"¿No les has dicho nada a tu familia?" preguntó Shizuru.

"No. No creo que les haga mucha gracia saber que su hijo es un demonio" respondió indiferentemente.

"Pues de aquí dos días vienen nuestros padres. Tendremos que vernos...¿Dónde?"

"He ido al templo" dijo Genkai que había estado en silencio y pensativa durante todo el rato "y no hay señal alguna de agresión. Creo conveniente que volvamos allá, además, seríamos un estorbo para tus padres" dijo ella refiriéndose a sí misma y a Yukina para Shizuru. Ella negó con la cabeza e iba a decir algo, pero la anciana la interrumpió "así que volveremos al templo. Si nos quieren atacar..."

"Pues mejor nos quedamos en casa de la anciana" dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Cómo me has llamado, cabeza de chorlito!?" exclamó Genkai echándole una mirada asesina a su antiguo alumno que rió un poco.

"Pero yo creo que es buena idea que nos quedemos, Genkai" interrumpió Kurama "Así podremos estar alerta y protegeros a ti, a Yukina-san, Koenma y Botan-san por si vuelven a aparecer. Yo no podré ir cara día, pero puedo pasarme" dijo amablemente. La mujer asintió sonriendo ante su cortesía.

"Podemos írnoslo turnando. Cada uno de nosotros que se quede allí una noche, y luego le pasa el turno a otro" comentó Kuwabara.

"¿Crees que un idiota como tú podrá hacer algo si aparecen?" replicó Hiei, con su habitual sarcasmo. Kuwabara casi le saltó a la yugular, pero la mirada preocupada de Yukina lo tranquilizó "Además, así podré estar contigo, Yukina-chan" dijo el con una sonrisa estúpida. Hiei gruñó y todos menos él se dieron cuenta y rieron.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días. Ya habían pasado diez días desde esa reunión, y Genkai, Yukina, Koenma y Botan se habían re-instalado en el templo. Esa mañana amanecía con brisa fría, y el cielo era anaranjado. Todos estaban durmiendo en susodicho templo, menos una persona. Botan. Ella estaba sentada en el futon, con la mano en el pecho, presionando su ropa. Su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor frío, sus ojos violeta abiertos desorbitadamente.

Se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano mientras calmaba sus jadeos. Suspiró profundamente, y salió de la cama, dispuesta a darse un buen baño y relajarse. Se levantó con las piernas aún temblorosas mientras recogía sus cosas. Eran las seis y poco de la mañana. Se frotó los brazos, tratando de evitar de sentir aquél frío.

Por una parte se alegró de estar sola en esos momentos. No tenía ninguna gana de ser la "niña-feliz-y-despreocupada" que era siempre. En esos momentos se sentía más bien triste y deprimida, por no decir asustada. Esos sueños… eran horribles.

Hundió su pie en el agua, conforme con su temperatura. Poco a poco, fue hundiendo su cuerpo, dejando que el agua le acariciara su piel. ¿Qué era tan malo como para dejar que Botan se sintiera de esa manera? Se pasó una mano por el pelo azul celeste, hundiéndose completamente en el agua, mientras su mente vagaba por esos recuerdos…

_Era una mujer. Una demonio. En cada una de sus manos sostenía una katana, parecida a la que usaba Hiei, pero con el filo algo más corto. Estaba corriendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué corría de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que si no dejaba de correr moriría. Y eso era algo que no quería. Tenía que encontrarse con **él** y si no… si no, se volvería loca. Y si no corría, no lo vería…_

_Estaba atravesando un bosque oscuro y espeso, y notaba que sus pies le estaban doliendo mucho, pero aún así, ella corría como si el demonio fuera tras ella. Y esa era una deducción muy correcta. Estaba siendo perseguida por alguien, pero cuando giró la cabeza para averiguar **quién**, sólo veía una sombra negra que corría detrás suyo. Y era el pánico tan profundo que sentía en su interior, que no podía evitar seguir huyendo…_

_Rocas. Muchas rocas, y todas de ellas tan grandes como ella misma. Estaban en medio del camino y no podría huir más. Un rugido detrás suyo la sobresaltó. Intentó escalar las rocas, pero vio que sería imposible. Eran rocas muy grandes, sí, pero demasiado planas y demasiado altas. Además, con el cansancio que llevaba encima (sentía como su hubieran sido días y días desde la huida… que, bien pensado, era una posibilidad) era prácticamente una tarea imposible._

_¿Qué hacer?_

_Agarró como pudo el mango de sus espadas, cruzándolas entre sí, el filo afilado directamente hacia quién estaba dispuesto a matarla. La figura, y todo sonido, desapareció. Trató de calmar sus jadeos, pero era imposible. Estaba tan cansada… un ruido extraño hizo que centrara su atención en los matorrales. De ahí apareció alguien. ¡¡Era el que la había estado persiguiendo!! Siguió con la mirada a quién estaba persiguiéndola cuando éste dio un salto de más de seis metros. Estaba a punto de atacarla (Botan, o quienquiera que fuera la demonio) cuando se detuvo a media caída._

_Un látigo de espinas._

_"¿Te estaba persiguiendo, Shou?" preguntó una voz conocida, pero irreconocible. La demonio se giró y vio delante de sí a un demonio, igual que ella. Youko Kurama. Con sus ojos dorados la miraba fríamente, pero con un brillo de consternación. Su cabello plateado ondeaba con el viento, igual que su túnica blanca e impecable. La diablesa asintió, recuperando su compostura. Sonrió ácidamente._

_"Sí. Podría haberme deshecho de él perfectamente, pero quería jugar un poco" dijo apartándose unos mechones de pelo de cu cara. Sus cabello eran lisos y plateados, igual que los de Kurama. Kurama rió, mostrando sus colmillos._

Botan había salido a la superficie y miraba al cielo (que se estaba aclarando con asombrosa rapidez). Ese sueño, visión, o lo que fuera, lo había visto desde el punto de vista de ese demonio, de la tal Shou. ¿Quién era Shou? No lo sabía muy bien, pero hubiera jurado que, igual que Kurama, era un Zorro espiritual. En ese sueño, se había sentido muy cercana a Kurama, de la misma manera que sabía que no podría haber vencido a ese demonio, fuese quién fuese. Pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba soñando eso, con el pasado de Youko Kurama? Se masajeó la sien.

"Se lo preguntar"

_"No. Su poder espiritual era muy fuerte, y por lo que veo, en tu estado actual no hubieses podido con él" respondió Kurama con arrogancia. Shou le miró con una pequeña mueca de disgusto "Dime, ¿era un enviado de…?"_

_"S" la respuesta era firme, pero la entonación de la voz era triste, y apenas un susurro audible. Aunque los oídos de Kurama y de cualquier Zorro Espiritual era capaz de percibir cualquier sonido en largas distancias. "Kurama… volvamos a casa…"_

Fue entonces cuando despertó. Botan gimió con disgusto. ¿Por qué se había despertado de esa manera? ¡Tan sobresaltada! El sueño era un sueño muy raro, pero su cuerpo y mente habían reaccionado como si hubiera sido una pesadilla horrible. Tal vez había soñado algo más y no lo recordaba… Pero de nuevo la pregunta ¿Por qué estaba soñando con eso? ¿Quién era Shou y qué pintaba Kurama?

No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo.

* * *

Kurama estaba en su habitación, trabajando en el ensayo que debía escribir (sí, desgraciadamente el fin de semana se había acabado) cuando algo hizo que olvidase todo referente a la Biología. Ki. El ki de Hiei se acercaba a su casa con una velocidad increíble. ¿Qué pasaba? Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para abrir la ventana, y Hiei apareció en su cuarto de golpe.

"Hiei…¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó algo preocupado. No era la primera vez que aparecía tan de golpe, pero Hiei estaba preocupado por algo.

"Uno de ellos se han puesto en contacto conmigo"

Los ojos esmeralda de Kurama se fijaron inmediatamente en los ojos del Koorime, y supo así que no mentía. Asintió y le pidió inmediatamente que le relatara lo ocurrido, que luego ya avisaría él con todo detalle a los demás sobre lo ocurrido (ya que Hiei se veía bastante sobresaltado).

"Verás...estaba...bueno, vigilando a Yukina" dijo ruborizándose de golpe. Kurama rió un poco, sabiendo que no debía extrañarse "Cuando noté como alguien me hablaba telepáticamente, a través de mi Jagan" Kurama asintió, serio de nuevo. Hiei se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con el cejo fruncido "No se…pero diría que es más poderoso que yo…mucho, mucho más poderoso…"

"¿Más poderoso que el Jagan?" preguntó ansioso. Hiei asintió "¿Has avisado a alguien más? ¿Qué te han dicho?"

"No, de momento sólo lo sabes t" dijo con frialdad "Lo único que conozco son sus planes"

"¿Sus planes?"

"Sí. Según lo que he podido entender, están intentando sumir a Ningenkai en un KO's, creando guerras, muertes y asesinatos" Kurama palideció tras cada palabra "Y por lo que veo, cada uno de nosotros tiene un interés especial en uno de nosotros. Según por lo que sé, uno de ellos (el que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, por supuesto) tiene un Jagan, otro es un maestro en las técnicas de Reiki, el del otro no se nada, y sobre el que vimos el otro día, Kurama…, se ve que tiene una deuda pendiente con Youko"

"Lo imaginaba…" murmuró el pelirrojo "Pero aún no consigo recordar nada…"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, debo decir que este capítulo es el que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora, sobretodo completar la última parte. Pero por fin lo he conseguido, y a ver si me las apaño para escribir más capítulo en menos tiempo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¿se nota mucho que soy una fan de Kurama? Jejeje.

**En el Próximo capítulo:** ¿Quién es Shou? ¿Recordará algo Kurama? Parece que los enemigos se van dejando ver pero…¿es eso una buena señal? Además, ¿qué es esa figura que persigue a Shizuru…?

**CiNtUrO****-cHaN:** Oye, pues me alegro de que me digas que te está enganchando, espero que este capítulo también te agrade, sis xDD Y en cuanto a lo de Botan… jeje, poco se ha desvelado ahora, pero ya verás que todo sigue su ritmo, ohohoho. ¿Qué pasa? A mi también me gusta dejarte en intriga ¬¬Uu Y en cuanto a qué ha sido del mundo… creo que esa pregunta no tendrá respuesta xD pero bueno, ya se verá xD. ¡Enga mujer, respira!

**Haku****-chan:** ¡Sister! Wolas, sis, xD espero que este chapter te haya gustado, aunque ya lo hayas leído anteriormente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… pero bueno, jajajaja, ese es tu privilegio, pero a cambio me tienes que ayudar cuando no sepa qué poner xDDDD. Y aún le quedan más de una contestación a Hiei para Kuwabaka, así que tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo xDD.

**Miho**** Sakura Kaiba:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el siguiente chapter, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

**Irene Marcelo:** Jajaj, me alegro que este fic te guste tanto. Y si tanto te gusta YusukexKeiko, tranquila, este fic tendrá mucho jugo, también entre esos dos, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡espero que te haya gustado este episodio!

**NA1.** Hablo de la primera misión de Yusuke en Makai junto con Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei. Tuvieron que enfrentarse en cuatro combates, todos muy difíciles y peligrosos. Genbu vs. Kurama, Byakko vs. Kuwabara, Seiryû vs. Hiei y Suzaku vs. Yusuke.

**NA2.** Alguna gente no se acuerda que Yusuke no murió una, sino dos veces. Una vez fue cuando le atropelló un coche, en el primer capítulo e hizo la prueba espiritual. La segunda vez fue a manos de Sensui, pero revivió gracias a sus raíces demoníacas.


	4. El movimiento en las sombras

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tres años después de ser despedido por Koenma, Yusuke y sus compañeros se encuentran en una nueva misión pero en comparación a esta, todas las demás parecen cosas de niños. Esta vez hay más cosas en juegos que antes…entre ellos, el recuperar Reikai.

**Nota:** He hecho algunos cambios en cuanto a los dos primeros capítulos. Me di cuenta de que había algo que no concordaba en este fic y era el tiempo que ocurre entre una cosa y la otra. Veamos, en el principio de la serie, Yusuke y Kuwabara tienen 14 años y Kurama 15. Al final de la serie, tienen 16 y 17. Y si contamos los dos años de la desaparición de Yusuke más el año que pasa tras volver, Yusuke y Kuwabara tienen 19 años y Kurama 20.

Kurama va a la Universidad a estudiar Botánica (claro), Yusuke no estudia. A Kuwabara lo admitieron en la Universidad después de estudiar intensivamente en la última etapa de la serie, pero en este fic no va por razones que explicaremos más adelante.

Y en cuanto a poderes, os diré que Yusuke tiene un poder equivalente al de un demonio de clase S (los más poderosos, comparados con Yomi, Mukuro y su difunto padre, Raizen. Kuwabara tiene el poder equivalente a uno de clase A (un nivel inferior a Yusuke), igual que Hiei y Kurama.

Recapitulación: _Lo pasado, pasado est_

_Kurama estaba en su habitación, trabajando en el ensayo que debía escribir (sí, desgraciadamente el fin de semana se había acabado) cuando algo hizo que olvidase todo referente a la Biología. Ki. El ki de Hiei se acercaba a su casa con una velocidad increíble. ¿Qué pasaba? Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para abrir la ventana, y Hiei apareció en su cuarto de golpe._

_"Hiei…¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó algo preocupado. No era la primera vez que aparecía tan de golpe, pero Hiei estaba preocupado por algo. _

_"Uno de ellos se han puesto en contacto conmigo" _

_Los ojos esmeralda de Kurama se fijaron inmediatamente en los ojos del Koorime, y supo así que no mentía. Asintió y le pidió inmediatamente que le relatara lo ocurrido, que luego ya avisaría él con todo detalle a los demás sobre lo ocurrido (ya que Hiei se veía bastante sobresaltado). _

_"Verás...estaba...bueno, vigilando a Yukina" dijo ruborizándose de golpe. Kurama rió un poco, sabiendo que no debía extrañarse "Cuando noté como alguien me hablaba telepáticamente, a través de mi Jagan" Kurama asintió, serio de nuevo. Hiei se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con el cejo fruncido "No se…pero diría que es más poderoso que yo…mucho, mucho más poderoso…"_

_"¿Más poderoso que el Jagan?" preguntó ansioso. Hiei asintió "¿Has avisado a alguien más? ¿Qué te han dicho?"_

_"No, de momento sólo lo sabes t" dijo con frialdad "Lo único que conozco son sus planes"_

_"¿Sus planes?"_

_"Sí. Según lo que he podido entender, están intentando sumir a Ningenkai en un KO's, creando guerras, muertes y asesinatos" Kurama palideció tras cada palabra "Y por lo que veo, cada uno de nosotros tiene un interés especial en uno de nosotros. Según por lo que sé, uno de ellos (el que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, por supuesto) tiene un Jagan, otro es un maestro en las técnicas de Reiki, el del otro no se nada, y sobre el que vimos el otro día, Kurama…, se ve que tiene una deuda pendiente con Youko"_

_"Lo imaginaba…" murmuró el pelirrojo "Pero aún no consigo recordar nada…" _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuatro: El movimiento en las sombras

"¿Me estás diciendo, pequeñazo, que intentan sumir Ningenkai en un KO's total y matarnos?" exclamó Kuwabara. Hiei hizo su típico 'hn' pero no se molestó en decir más, sabiendo que les había dicho todo. "Pero eso…¡eso es horrible!" exclamó poniéndose serio y frunciendo el entrecejo "Vamos, que son _muchisimo_ más fuertes que nosotros, y si no les vencemos…no quiero ni pensarlo…" todos le miraron sorprendidos.

Kurama, una vez acabada la charla sobre los demonios, llamó a todos por teléfono diciéndoles que tenían noticias y que se verían en 15 minutos al templo de Genkai. Durante ese período de tiempo, los dos demonios tuvieron tiempo para recapacitarlo. Hiei aún estaba en estado de shock, ya que, como suponía Kurama, no debía ser nada agradable que alguien de un poder tan inmenso te coma la mente.

Todos quedaron en silencio un rato, todos recapacitando sobre lo oído.

"Pero si uno de ellos tiene un Jagan…" empezó Genkai "Significa que también pueden ver nuestros movimientos y planes, ¿verdad?" comentó la más anciana. Todos la miraron, asimilando esa posibilidad y el Koorime asintió. "Vamos…que por lo que parece ahora, esto es una batalla perdida"

"¡No diga eso!" exclamó Keiko "Debemos tener fe y confiar en que lo conseguirán" Yusuke miró a su novia, sorprendido ante sus palabras y sonrió, repitiendo su nombre en el pensamiento. "Yo confío que podrán hacerlo…solo necesitan tiempo" aseguró ella. "Por que…porque esta vez no sería la primera vez que salvan al mundo, aun cuando los malos son mucho más fuertes, ¿verdad?" preguntó, aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí, Keiko tiene razón, podremos derrotarles" aseguró Yusuke echándole una sonrisa llena de confianza a su chica. Ella sonrió complacida.

"Y yo, Kazuma Kuwabara, salvaré al mundo para defenderte, ¡Yukina-chan!" exclamó el pelirrojo más alto. Todos miraron a Kuwabara con una gran gota en la cabeza, mientras la Koorime de hielo reía dulcemente. Hiei lo fulminaba con la mirada. Shizuru se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me ha tocado a un imbécil como hermano?" suspiró ella. Todos rieron.

* * *

"Silencio" ordenó de pronto Genkai. Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Los cuatro luchadores levantaron la mirado y miraban alrededor nerviosamente. Incluso Kuwabara estaba serio. Las chicas pestañearon, sorprendidas y confundidas. Koenma, en su forma de adolescente fruncía el entrecejo mientras mordía su chupete con nerviosismo.

De repente y de la nada una energía había empezado a rodear el templo, una energía demoníaca y maligna. Keiko agarró el brazo de Yusuke, pero él no la miró, en cambio la tomó en sus brazos como protección. Yukina estaba al lado de Genkai, que también estaba en guardia. Botan se escondía tras Shizuru, que también percibía esa energía.

"Nos están rodeando. Son unos quinientos, pero no llegan al nivel B NA1" comentó Hiei silenciosamente "Pero vamos a tener mucha faena"

"Pues luchad a fuera, no quiero que el templo quede destrozado otra vez" respondió Genkai tajantemente, pero con un poco de humor. Todos sonrieron con confianza, dispuestos a estirar los músculos "No vais a tener muchos problemas, así que adelante"

"¡Genkai, cuida a Keiko y a los demás!" exclamó Yusuke antes de salir corriendo, pronto seguidos por todos.

"No…¿no les va a pasar nada, verdad? Preguntó Keiko preocupada. Genkai negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"No creo, se les ve muy contentos a todos de poder luchar un rato" respondió Shizuru por ella "Además, así podrán entrenar un poco para esos malos malísimos" dijo riendo. Keiko sonrió "Pero aún así es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, podríamos despistarles, especialmente tú a Yusuke" Keiko se sonrojó.

* * *

Los pensamientos que cruzaban las mentes de ellos eran muy diferentes de cada persona. Por ejemplo, Yusuke sólo podía pensar en la diversión de luchar con otros demonios que no fueran ni Hiei ni Kurama. Además, también pensaba que sería un buen entrenamiento. Kuwabara pensaba igual que él, añadiendo el echo de querer impresionar a Yukina doblando el número de los que había vencido en realidad.

Hiei no le encontraba mucha emoción pero creía que era mejor que estar aburrido, además, tal vez podrían sacarles información a esos demonios. Kurama pensaba igual que el Koorime de fuego, siendo él más reflexivo que impulsivo, e inmediatamente dedujo que los únicos que podrían atacarles en esos momentos y en ese lugar eran, ni más ni menos, que los subordinados de esos cuatro demonios.

Fueron hacia el bosque, donde inmediatamente fueron recibidos por muchísimos youkai, imposibles de contar, más fuertes que los Youkai comunes, pero muy débiles comparados con los chicos.

Los Reikai Tantei se prepararon con sus ataques. Yusuke avanzó su mano derecha hacia delante, con los dedos curvados, excepto el índice y el pulgar, haciendo que quedara en forma de pistola y apuntando a los demonios. Kuwabara sacó una espada de energía materializada, de color amarillo anaranjado. Hiei se destapó la frente, mostrando su tercer ojo y desenvainó su katana sedienta de sangre. Kurama sacó unas semillas de su cabello y las transformó en una rosa roja, como el carmín que pronto sería esparcido y lo transformó en un látigo de espinas.

Muchos de los demonios más temerarios se acercaron los primeros, y recibieron la "¡¡REI GUN!!" de Yusuke. Los que se libraron se encontraron de cara con Hiei, que con un movimiento casi imperceptible, les cortó con la katana. Kuwabara atacaba directamente a los que se cruzaban en su camino, cortándoles con su Rei Ken sin parar de moverse ni un segundo. Kurama apenas se movía de su puesto. Muchos demonios iban contra él, creyendo por sus apariencias que era el más débil, pero el error les costó ser cortados por su temible látigo.

* * *

Había pasado media hora. Según Genkai ya deberían estar a punto de acabar con la batalla, pero todos se preguntaban cuánto tardarían en volver. Keiko y Yukina eran las únicas que parecían preocupadas, ya que los demás estaban más que indiferentes. Pero Botan no es que no estuviera preocupada, simplemente estaba en su mundo. Nadie percató en ella, pero tenía las cejas fruncidas mientras se preguntaba:

_«¿__Por qué no se lo he preguntado antes a Kurama? Bueno, luego se lo dir_

"¿Nani (8), Botan?" preguntó Koenma, sonando preocupado.

"¿Eh? Ee, Nani mo nai yo (9)" respondió con su habitual sonrisa. "Ne, Koenma-sama, ¿qué podemos hacer? Quiero decir, sabemos muy pocas cosas del enemigo…y son muy fuertes, pero…" su preocupación dolía a todos los que estaban en la habitación, sobretodo a Koenma.

"Botan…daijioubu yo (10), Yusuke lo hará bien"

"Hai, salvarán Ningenkai y Reikai, ya lo verás" animó Shizuru.

* * *

Kuwabara se secó la sudor de la frente con una sonrisa. Estaba lleno de rasguños, la peor en la mejilla donde había recibido un golpe de energía de pleno, pero estaba bien. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sudor y suciedad, y estaba en muchas partes rota. Yusuke no era una excepción, pero éste había quedado indemne a cualquier herida, tan solo jadeaba. Os dos demonios también jadeaban un poco, pero ninguno de los dos había quedado tocado. Hiei se había atado la cinta en la frente, sintiendo que no era necesario.

Secretamente, Kurama agradeció las batallas intensivas (pero no hasta el límite) de Hiei, ya que en su cuerpo humano no hubiera estado habituado a luchar con tantos demonios a la vez como entonces. De la misma manera que Hiei le agradecía al Kitsune el aprender a luchar sin fiarse solamente de su visión, sino de también su intuición.

Kuwabara plantó un puñetazo al último de los demonios con orgullo. El demonio fue enviado hasta el tronco de un árbol, quedando casi en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

"¡¡Detente, Kuwabara-kun!!" exclamó Kurama. El más alto lo miró confuso. El Kitsune se acercó hasta el demonio y lo cogió por el cuello. Yusuke lo miraba sorprendido ante la acción tan violenta de su luchador más elegante. Hiei, en cambio, no mostraba ninguna sorpresa.

"¿Quién os envía y qué quiere?" preguntó con una voz helada.

El demonio rió débilmente, pero la mirada gélida de Kurama lo enmudeció. Con una mano señaló al bosque. Señaló justamente a Kuwabara. Los demás parpadearon, confusos y Yusuke se acercó al demonio, arrebatándolo del aguante de Kurama y tomándolo en sus manos más violentamente aún.

"Suéltalo, sino quieres morir"

"Si muero…no lo sabréis…" dijo entre jadeos. Yusuke apretó su mano contra su cuello "Pero…¡pero…!" Yusuke soltó un poco, con una mirada llena de odio "tengo un…tengo un mensaje…" señaló de nuevo a Kuwabara "…de uno de mis…superiores…"

Yusuke lo tiró el suelo, sin importarle que se hiciera daño. Hiei esta vez no estaba indiferente, sino más bien se sentía curioso.

"«Eres…escoria…»" dijo el demonio mirando a Kuwabara. Éste se enfureció y con su espada espiritual lo mató con un golpe directo en el corazón. Hubo un silencio.

"El que ha dicho que soy escoria es mío" dijo Kuwabara calladamente. Todos lo miraron. Hiei estaba algo sorprendido de ver a ese "idiota" tan furioso y serio. Se había tomado esas palabras a pecho.

* * *

Entraron todos en el templo para ser recibidos por todos con miradas expectantes. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la mirada de rabia contenida de Kuwabara, ni la visión de Yukina lo animó. Simplemente se sentó en un rincón apretando los puños.

Una furia enorme se había apoderado de él. Ni él lo comprendía, pero el saber que uno de esos "malos" le había subestimado de una manera tan feroz, hacía que tuviera ganas de romper el bosque con sus puños.

Yukina se arrodilló a su lado y le curó la mejilla con una mirada de consternación en sus ojos de un color rubí muy parecido al de su hermano.

Botan le preguntó que le había pasado al pelirrojo a Yusuke, que se lo explicó en pocas palabras. Todos lo miraron, pero no comentaron nada. Shizuru era quién más entendía a Kuwabara, siendo ella su hermana, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que su hermano también era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

Hubo un silencio bastante tenso en la sala, pero ninguno se atrevió a romperlo hasta que Shizuru se levantó y le dijo q su hermano que era hora de irse a casa.

"Es mi turno de guardia" respondió Kuwabara, que había recuperado su ánimo, pero no era el de siempre aún.

"Ya me ocupo yo" vino la respuesta de Kurama con su voz calmada "No te preocupes"

"Gracias…"

Kuwabara sonrió a Yukina, que le devolvió la sonrisa, más contenta de verlo más animado. Tal vez mañana estaría mejor… siguió a su hermana hasta la puesta y se despidieron de todos. Hiei también se fue sin decir nada. Luego fue Yusuke, acompañado por Keiko.

"Mañana volveremos, ¡anciana!" dijo Yusuke antes de desaparecer bajo las escaleras. Genkai gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Genkai y Yukina estaban en la cocina preparando la cena para todos. Esa noche serían ellas dos, Koenma, Botan y Kurama. Estaban hablando animadamente sobre el mundo humano, a Yukina todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender… en cambio, Koenma estaba en el salón, mirando la televisión con Botan sobre las "supuestas catástrofes naturales" que había sufrido el mundo desde que aparecieron en Ningenkai huyendo de Reikai. Kurama estaba en el tejado, mirando a la luna silenciosamente y pensativo…

"¡A cenar!" exclamó Yukina con su voz melodiosa. Botan dio un brinco de alegría, sintiéndose hambrienta (aunque las noticias habían disuelto bastante su apetito) seguida por Koenma, que se había convertido en niño. Los dos fueron a la cocina. "¿Dónde está Kurama?" preguntó ella.

"¡Ya lo busco yo!" exclamó Botan con su sonrisa animada _«Tal vez así puedo preguntarle algo sobre Shou…»_ salió a fuera y lo vio en el tejado, sumido en sus pensamientos y de espaldas a ella. Consideró llamarlo y que saltara, pero no quiso interrumpirle. Había un aura en él que la intrigaba y se hacía respetar. Entró en el templo e intentó subir al tejado. "Ahh… ¿¡Cómo lo hace él!?"

"¿Botan-san?" preguntó la voz tenor de él. Ella lo miró, aliviada y cogió la mano que él le tendía. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Maa, es la hora de cenar, ¿no tienes hambre? Yo sí, ¡tengo mucha!" dijo felizmente. Él sonrió y rió un poco, algo que contrastaba con su personalidad seria y calmada "Si no quieres bajar puedo traerte un bento (11)" dijo amablemente.

"Arigatou, Botan-san"

* * *

Era tarde. Shizuru caminada sola por la calle, sin importarle mucho las miradas de aquellos grupos de hombres que pasaban por su lado y le silbaban. Ella, con la mala leche de los Kuwabara podrían dejarles KO en un momento, aunque estaba claro que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de su hermano pequeño.

Dejó ir el humo por la boca elegantemente, mientras lanzaba la colilla y lo pisaba con el talón. Encendió otro cigarrillo, maldiciendo su adicción por el tabaco que adquirió cuando tenía 16 años.

¿Qué hacia sola tan tarde? Pues no lo sabía. Simplemente no quería quedarse en casa, necesitaba aire puro. Así que cogió su chaqueta y salió con las llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón. Suspiró. Estaba volviendo a casa después de haber estado fuera durante hora y media. Eran las once y media, para ser exactos.

Paró.

Se giró lentamente con las cejas fruncidas y los puños levantados. Alguien la seguía. ¿Quién? No lo sabía…trató de calmarse, su respiración estaba muy agitada y no podía oír sus alrededores. ¿Qué pasaba? Se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Ahí había una energía, una energía muy poderosa… no tanto como la del otro día, pero casi…casi o igual.

"¿Quién hay?" dijo recuperando su compostura.

Hubo una pequeña risa. Alguien salió de las sombras y se acercó hacia ella, que estaba debajo de una farola. Su figura alta y delgada se acercaba a ella, mostrando su piel bronceada. Sus ojos negros eran pequeños, pero la miraban tiernamente. Su cabello, negro y largo, estaba peinado hacia atrás delicadamente. Su traje negro desentonaba con su camisa blanca de botones. Una cicatriz le atravesaba el ojo, y una sonrisa muy familiar marcaba su rostro.

"S-Sakyo…"

* * *

No había manera. Eran las tres de la mañana, y Botan se acababa de despertar, de nuevo, sobresaltada. Esta vez, aparte de las sensaciones que había experimentado antes como el miedo, la ansiedad, el horror y la confusión, sintió frustración. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre.

Huía, corría, escapaba, se giraba, la atacaban y la salvaban, una corta conversación con Youko y despertaba como si jamás hubiera sentido un pánico parecido. ¿Acaso Youko la había atacado? No entendía porqué, cuando en el sueño Shou estaba con él se sentía tan segura como cuando ella estaba con Yusuke. No lo comprendía.

Se tumbó de nuevo en el cómodo futon, tratando de descansar y recuperar su aliento.

"Ya está bien" dijo para sí misma "hablaré con Kurama-kun sobre esto"

Se levantó de nuevo y se puso bien en Yukata. Se recogió en cabello en una cola de caballo suelta y salió de la habitación. Todo silencio. No se oía nada. Tanto Genkai, como Yukina como Koenma estarían dormidos. Fue de puntillas por el templo hasta la entrada principal. Kurama no estaba dentro ni en su habitación (además, por lo que había estado observando cuando era su turno de vigilancia, nunca dormía, pero tampoco sabía _dónde iba_) así que salió afuera. Se puso unas zapatillas y se ajustó el Yukata.

No se atrevió a llamarlo en voz alta. Primera por no despertar a los demás, segundo por no asustarle a él, tercera por si había algún demonio por los alrededores y cuarta porque…porque no encontraba su voz.

Y allí estaba él. Estaba de nuevo en el tejado, sentado con las rodillas delante de él y apoyándose en sus manos. Miraba hacia el cielo, cosa que hizo que ella misma mirada. Tuvo que ahogar un suspiro. _«Es precioso…»_ Era una noche clara, con una luna llena brillante y orgullosa, y las estrellas brillando con todo su poder y elegancia. Se quedó ahí unos segundos maravillada.

"¿Botan-san?" la chica casi dio un brinco. Miró de nuevo hacia el Kitsune, que la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda. Se veía confundido. Su cabello carmín flotaba en el aire, a causa de la suave brisa. Ella lo miró y sonrió nerviosamente. De nuevo se acercó hacia ella y le tendió la mayo, ayudándola a subir. "¿Qué ocurre?" era muy curioso, pero esas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que le dijo con anterioridad.

"Quiero…quiero preguntarte algo" dijo con una voz seria. Kurama parpadeó, sin estar acostumbrado a una Botan tan seria, sino más a esa chica despreocupada. Recordándolo bien, la _única_ vez que vio a esa chica deprimida fue cuando Genkai murió NA2. Él asintió. "Quie…¿Quién es Shou?"

"…¿Shou…?" preguntó él. Botan asintió y cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico. Kurama, el chico que siempre estaba calmado y sereno, la estaba mirando con ojos confusos y…¿dolidos?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Gomen fans de Hiei! Si es que tengo planes para él, no os preocupéis pero… pero es que en este chapter él no tenía por qué salir, ya que su papel más importante se desarrollará más adelante…jeje U vamos, ¡que el próximo capítulo os prometo que sale! Espero que este os haya gustado. Por cierto, debo avisar que "Shou" es una OOCC, pero no lo es al 100 (pero tampoco es de otra serie). Tiene una relación muy especial con 'alguien' y bueno, que todo se irá resolviendo.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Conoce Kurama a Shou? ¿Podrá ayudar a Botan para que deje de tener esos sueños? Un momento…¿qué tiene que ver Koenma en todo esto? Y Shizuru ha encontrado a Sakyo pero…¿eso es posible?

**CiNtUrO****-cHaN:** Sí, sis, Botan cada vez va siendo más protagonista, obvio, es una personaje principal, jeje. Y claro, también es mi personaje preferida, y aunque intente darles protagonismo por igual… ¡¡es tan difícil!! Pero es que Botan es tan kawaii, y Kurama-kun tan kakkoi… ¬

**VALSED:** ¿La relación Youko-Botan? Chan, chan, chan… esto se irá descubriendo poco a poco… jeje. Iré echando pistas muy a poco a poco, pero seguramente haré algún capítulo dedicado a responder a esa pregunta, ya que es una historia un tanto complicada. Jeje.

**NA1.** Hay diferentes maneras de clasificar a demonios. La clase más fuerte es la clase A y la clase S. La clase B son los demonios de una fuerza normal tirando a alta (creedme, Toguro era clase B y era de los poderosos). Las demás clasificaciones no me acuerdo como eran U pero bueno, a lo dicho: que son demonios normales-débiles.

**NA2.** En el Torneo Clandestino de Artes Marciales (es decir, cuando había la saga de Toguro), justo antes de entrar en las finales, Toguro mata a Genkai tras un terrible ataque delante de los ojos de Yusuke. Botan fue quién se llevó al alma a Reikai, y estuvo unos días deprimida, hasta que se reencontraron con la maestra que volvió a la vida tras el Torneo.

8-. **Nani:** Su significado literal es _qué_, pero en este contexto puede ser usado como _¿Qué ocurre?_

9-. **Nani mo nai yo:** Usado para negar algo o decir _No pasa/es nada_.

10-. **Daijioubu yo:** Para asegurar ante una pregunta que: _todo va bien_.

11-. **Bento** Una cajita que se usa para poner la comida si se va fuera a comer.


	5. Un Reencuentro inesperado

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Dos años después de ser despedido por Koenma, Yusuke y sus compañeros se encuentran en una nueva misión pero en comparación a esta, todas las demás parecen cosas de niños. Esta vez hay más cosas en juegos que antes…entre ellos, el recuperar Reikai.

Recapitulación: _El movimiento en las sombras_

_No había manera. Eran las tres de la mañana, y Botan se acababa de despertar, de nuevo, sobresaltada. Esta vez, aparte de las sensaciones que había experimentado antes como el miedo, la ansiedad, el horror y la confusión, sintió frustración. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre. _

_Huía, corría, escapaba, se giraba, la atacaban y la salvaban, una corta conversación con Youko y despertaba como si jamás hubiera sentido un pánico parecido. ¿Acaso Youko la había atacado? No entendía porqué, cuando en el sueño Shou estaba con él se sentía tan segura como cuando ella estaba con Yusuke. No lo comprendía. _

_Se tumbó de nuevo en el cómodo futon, tratando de descansar y recuperar su aliento._

_"Ya está bien" dijo para sí misma "hablaré con Kurama-kun sobre esto"_

_Se levantó de nuevo y se puso bien en Yukata. Se recogió en cabello en una cola de caballo suelta y salió de la habitación. Todo silencio. No se oía nada. Tanto Genkai, como Yukina como Koenma estarían dormidos. Fue de puntillas por el templo hasta la entrada principal. Kurama no estaba dentro ni en su habitación (además, por lo que había estado observando cuando era su turno de vigilancia, nunca dormía, pero tampoco sabía dónde iba) así que salió afuera. Se puso unas zapatillas y se ajustó el Yukata._

_No se atrevió a llamarlo en voz alta. Primera por no despertar a los demás, segundo por no asustarle a él, tercera por si había algún demonio por los alrededores y cuarta porque…porque no encontraba su voz._

_Y allí estaba él. Estaba de nuevo en el tejado, sentado con las rodillas delante de él y apoyándose en sus manos. Miraba hacia el cielo, cosa que hizo que ella misma mirada. Tuvo que ahogar un suspiro. «Es precioso…» Era una noche clara, con una luna llena brillante y orgullosa, y las estrellas brillando con todo su poder y elegancia. Se quedó ahí unos segundos maravillada. _

_"¿Botan-san?" la chica casi dio un brinco. Miró de nuevo hacia el Kitsune, que la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda. Se veía confundido. Su cabello carmín flotaba en el aire, a causa de la suave brisa. Ella lo miró y sonrió nerviosamente. De nuevo se acercó hacia ella y le tendió la mayo, ayudándola a subir. "¿Qué ocurre?" era muy curioso, pero esas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que le dijo con anterioridad._

_"Quiero…quiero preguntarte algo" dijo con una voz seria. Kurama parpadeó, sin estar acostumbrado a una Botan tan seria, sino más a esa chica despreocupada. Recordándolo bien, la única vez que vio a esa chica deprimida fue cuando Genkai murió NA2. Él asintió. "Quie…¿Quién es Shou?"_

_"…¿__Shou…?" preguntó él. Botan asintió y cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico. Kurama, el chico que siempre estaba calmado y sereno, la estaba mirando con ojos confusos y…¿dolidos? _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cinco: Un Reencuentro inesperado

"¿S-Sakyo…?" repitió Shizuru sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Lágrimas? Ella…¿ella estaba llorando? Daba igual. "¿Eres tú…?" no supo por qué preguntó algo así, pero quiso oír su voz. ¿Era eso un sueño? Sakyo…Sakyo había muerto, Koenma se lo había dicho, ¡ella estaba presente durante los últimos instantes de su vida! No era posible pero…pero ella…

"Hola, Shizuru" comentó tiernamente.

Hubo un silencio. El cigarrillo de la mano de Shizuru cayó al suelo, encendido. Los pasos de sus tacones resonaban por el lugar, mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Una mano firme (pero algo temblorosa) se posó en la mejilla de ella, mientras la sonrisa de él se curvaba aún más. Ella, sintiendo ese cálido contacto, dejó que su cara reposara contra su mano, sintiéndose en su sitio.

"¿Cómo has vuelto…?" susurró Shizuru.

"Shh… no quiero responderte a eso, no ahora que estoy contigo…"

¿Así que esto era real? ¿No era una ilusión óptica como Shizuru pensaba? Su tacto…su tacto era muy real. Su piel cálida la acariciaba, y eso calmaba a Shizuru. Una mujer tan impulsiva como ella quedó anonada tras su aparición, dejándose dominar por él.

Ella alargó los brazos y lo abrazó, sintiéndose de repente sola, dolida, traicionada…por él. Y lloró, y lloró y no dejó de llorar durante un largo rato. Él acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con su cabello castaño claro, liso y fino entre sus dedos. Todo ese dolor… todo el sufrimiento que Shizuru había ido encarcelando en algún lugar de su corazón quedó descubierto.

Las manos de Sakyo secaron rápidamente sus lágrimas mientras las miradas de los dos se conectaron. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que sus labios rozaran un tierno beso.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres?"

Estaba de mal humor. De _muy_ mal humor, y eso no era nunca una cosa buena. Si Hiei estaba de mal humor, quienquiera de se metiera con él no acababa con las mismas perspectivas de vida. El Koorime estaba en el parque, sentado en la rama de un árbol alto. Su ropa negra hacía que pareciera invisible, que desentonaba con el rojo pasión de sus ojos.

El demonio que se encontraba delante de él era un demonio de forma redonda y una cara de sapo, cubierto con un mantel violeta oscuro. Sus ojos eran anaranjados y muy grandes, pero eso no intimidaba a Hiei. Más bien era todo al contrario, ya que esos ojos (cubiertos por la sombra de la capa de su manto) miraban fijamente la katana del Koorime.

"Mukuro-sama os llama, Hiei-sama" dijo el demonio con su voz oxidada y temblorosa. Hizo una gran reverencia que Hiei ignoró con facilidad.

"¿Mukuro?" preguntó el Koorime sin molestarse en añadir el 'sama'. El demonio asintió, nervioso "¿Sabes qué quiere? Dile que estoy ocupado en otro asunto y no quiero tener nada que ver con sus tonterías hasta que acabe" dijo fríamente. El demonio tembló mientras insistía en sus palabras.

"D-demo, Hi-Hiei-sama…" Hiei echó una mirada gélida ante el demonio que, a pesar de no mirarle, cayó sobre él como un cuchillo en el pecho "M-Mukuro-sama insiste…"

Hiei gruñó y estaba a punto de matar al demonio cuando decidió ir a ver qué era lo que quería Mukuro. Tal vez así lo dejaría en paz para el resto de su nueva misión, ya que esa era su principal prioridad por el momento. Sí, nada de distracciones estúpidas, ni que fueran de Mukuro.

"Sígame, Hiei-sama…" dijo el demonio mientras su voz se acaraba.

De repente, el demonio dejó ir un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo de un golpe. Hiei abrió los ojos desconcertado mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Una energía muy poderosa estaba donde estuvo antes ese demonio descarado. Se giró lentamente mientras daba un suspiro de enfado concentrado.

"Tú, Okino…"

* * *

Keiko miró a Yusuke con una sonrisa. Estaban los dos en la casa de él (su madre, Atsuko, seguramente estaría fuera en algún bar…) sentados en el sofá. Habían estado mirando una película (una muy curiosa, pero que era más bien una excusa para estar juntos). Él había quedado dormido y estaba estirado en el sofá, con la cabeza en la falda de ella. Ella lo miraba sonriendo y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Keiko…" murmuró el detective con voz sorna. Ella parpadeó. ¿Estaba soñando con ella?

"¿Yusuke…?" preguntó en un suave susurro. El chico no se despertó, pero permaneció callado. Unos minutos después, fue abriendo los ojos y se incorporó estirando sus músculos "Yusuke…"

"¿Ah? Keiko" dijo mientras bostezaba. Sus ojos de color miel la miraban a ella dulcemente mientras sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz. "Perdona, me quedé dormido" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo. Estos días apenas has descansado, con la guardia en el templo y todo eso"

"Si me fiara de Kuwabara de la misma manera que me fío de Kurama o Hiei sería otra cosa" dijo riendo, ya despierto.

"Ne, Yusuke…"

"¿Hm?"

La voz de Keiko se había vuelto sería y dolida. Yusuke la miraba sin comprender, sintiéndose de golpe culpable. La única vez que Keiko usaba ese tono de voz era cuando estaba preocupada por él…

"Prométeme que no morirás"

Keiko miraba al suelo, apretando sus puños con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que impedían que su visibilidad fuera correcta. Pero notó como la mano suave y cálida hacia contacto con la piel de su mejilla. Ella dejó ir in suspiro, relajándose. Ni siquiera su cuerpo se tensó cuando, poco a poco, los labios de él sellaban los de ella.

Fue un tierno primer beso.

* * *

Kuwabara miraba el techo de su habitación, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que tenía delante de él. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué esas palabras le afectaron tanto? No lo supo, pero había algo en los ojos de aquél demonio que le hacían poner los pelos de punta, y que ese…quien fuera…demonio lo hubiera subestimado… eso no lo perdonaba.

Miró el reloj. Pasadas medianoche. ¡Y el día siguiente tenían clase! Dejó ir un gruñido de enfado mientras se cubría con la manta.

De repente se percató de que faltaba algo. _«¿__Dónde está Shizuru?»_ se preguntó. Se volvió a levantar y salió de su pequeña habitación. Vacío. No notaba su poder espiritual. ¿Qué ocurría? _«Qué curioso…Ya decía yo que había algo que no cuadraba…en condiciones normales Shizuru ya me había mandado a dormir…» _y lo peor de todo era que… _«Tengo un mal presentimiento…»_

_Click_

Kuwabara parpadeó mientras bajaba las escaleras de la cara, y dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Allí estaba su hermana, con su ropa habitual (pantalones, camisa de botones y una chaqueta). Frunció el entrecejo, confundido, mientras ella se apoyaba contra la puerta, dejando su espalda resbalar contra la madera y sentándose en el suelo. Unos sollozos hicieron que diera un suave respingo.

"Shizuru…¿Qué ocurre?"

* * *

Koenma se levantó. No se había dormido, había algo que le impedía dormirse. Y ese algo tenía un nombre: Botan. Suspiró mientras adoptaba la forma de adolescente. Se cambió en sus atuendos de siempre y salió de su habitación, sin hacer ruido. Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, dispuesto a beber algo de agua para saciar su sed. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Botan quedó sorprendido al notar que no estaba.

Fue hacia la cocina y bebió el vaso de agua que tanto ansiaba, mientras sus cejas se fruncían en confusión.

_«¿__Dónde está Botan?»_ se preguntó, sin hallar respuesta _«Ahora que lo pienso, Botan ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña, me pregunto qué le ocurre…y…y ése demonio que vimos el otro día… lo miró a él y creo que reconoció a Botan pero… pero… no es posible… eso significa que Botan está… que él sabe… ¡No es posible! ¡Debo detener esto!»_

Con un remolino de pensamientos sin fundamentos, el Príncipe empezó a buscar a Botan por los alrededores de la casa.

_«No es posible… simplemente, no me lo creo… si ése demonio la reconoció, significa que ella está recuperando la memoria de su antigua vida… y si ella recuerda su vida… si ella lo recuerda… está en un grave peligro…»_

"¡¡BOTAN!!" gritaba. No le importaba despertar a Genkai y los demás. De repente se acordó: "¡KURAMA!" _«Es su turno de vigilancia, él debe saber dónde está ella»_

* * *

"S…¿Shou?" repitió Kurama. Botan lo miraba, expectante. Kurama cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar. Botan notó como el chico temblaba ligeramente, pero seguro que no era a causa de la temperatura. Ese nombre debía ser algo muy profundo para él, pero es que ella no era capaz de aguantarlo más.

"S" respondió ella, olvidándose de sonreír y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, ser seria "Ne, Kurama-kun…" él no abrió los ojos, pero ella estaba segura de que la escuchaba _«Este chico es siempre muy misterioso…»_ "Verás, es que últimamente no dejo de tener estos…sueños, de una Youkai (y estoy casi segura de que es una Kitsune) y siempre apareces en tu forma de Youko Kurama al final del sueño… y no se, es como si en el sueño tuviera confianzas contigo, ¿sabes?"

Kurama asintió, entreabriendo los ojos. Botan lo miraba expectante.

"La verdad es que Shou…Shou…" empezó a decir el chico. De repente, dejó ir un gemido mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor en los ojos. Botan lo miró confusa "K'so…(12)" cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar ese dolor. _«¿__Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es ese nombre…? ¿Por qué es tan familiar? Aún conservo todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de cuando era un youkai… ¿Por qué no recuerdo este nombre?»_

"¿Kurama-kun…?"

"Gomen ne, Botan-san" dijo él tratando de calmarse, peor estaba muy agitado. Él sabía que _debía_ reconocer ese nombre, pero… ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Si lo recordaba _todo_, ¿por qué eso no? "Debería recordarlo… pero ahora no puedo decirte nada… si quieres puedo hacerte una poción para dormir sin tener esas visiones"

"Hai, Arigato, Kurama-kun…" dijo sin sentirse del todo convencida.

* * *

"¿Nani, Koenma-sama?" preguntó una voz en el aire. Koenma aún estaba muy agitado, pero cuando de repente oyó esa voz, dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. Aún tenía que preguntarle sobre si recordaba algo… pero en privado. Cuando vio a Kurama también se tranquilizó, si le pasaba algo a Botan, él la hubiera protegido, y los dos estaban bien.

Kurama levantó la mirada y vio al Príncipe mirando a Botan con unos ojos extraños. Sonrió para sus adentros. Se acercó a Koenma y le tendió una mano, que Koenma aceptó y subió con ellos.

"Es que no te encontraba y estaba preocupado" dijo con algo de indiferencia, pero el Kitsune vio que tenía las mejillas rojas. "Bueno, ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? ¿No será esto una cita, verdad?" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y brillando de envidia. Botan agitó la mano y lo negó, Kurama también lo negó con la misma tranquilidad. El Príncipe se calmó, esperando no haber sido demasiado obvio con los sentimientos, pero Botan no percató nada, pero sabía que Kurama lo sabía.

"No, es que le quería pedir que me hiciera unas pociones para dormir, es que no he dormido bien desde que vinimos a Ningenkai, es que he tenido muchos sueños raros y como aparecía Youko Kurama se lo quería preguntar y…"

"¿¡NANI!?"

Ese grito sobresaltó tanto a Botan como a Kurama. Miraron a Koenma sorprendidos, sin saber qué decir. El joven estaba pálido y su respiración estaba algo agitada. Kurama frunció el entrecejo. _«¿__Qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso él sabe algo más que nosotros…?»_

"Na-nande mo nai yo"

Botan parecía no querer creerle, pero lo hizo igualmente. Pero Kurama era mucho más perspicaz, y sabía que había algo que se les escapaba de las manos.

"Vamos, vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos que madrugar" comentó Koenma relajándose. Botan asintió mientras daba un salto y bajó al suelo sin hacerse daño. Koenma estaba a punto de seguirla, pero una mirada penetrante detrás de su nuca hizo que se girara. Era Kurama.

"¿Nani, Kurama?"

"¿Qué nos ocultas, Koenma?" su voz era fría, y en los ojos de él había un pequeño destello dorado "No lo niegues, sé que hay algo que no quieres contarnos. Y si tiene que ver con los recuerdos de Youko que no puedo recordar…"

"¡¡I-iie (13)!! No es eso!" pero Koenma mentía, y Kurama lo sabía. Koenma saltó del tejado y aterrizó al lado de Botan que lo miraba sonriente. Los dos fueron hacia dentro del templo dejando a Kurama solo, que seguía fulminando con la mirada el cuerpo de Koenma.

_«Sin duda, sabe algo… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me he puesto tan nervioso con ese nombre…?_ Shou… _¿Quién es?»_

* * *

Si había cualquier palabra para describirla, sin duda será: atractiva. Y es que lo era de verdad: con los ojos de color miel muy claro, casi dorado ante la luz de la luna. Su cabello era de un color azulado, muy oscuro. Algunos mechones del flequillo cubrían su rostro, y el cabello le caía libremente hasta la cintura, muy liso y sin ningún enredo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y miraba dulcemente al Koorime.

"Cuánto tiempo" dijo. Bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol en que se encontraba y se quedó delante suyo. Su voz era fina y femenina. Hiei no pudo evitar percibir la alegría en sus ojos.

Ella, Okino (14), era una Youkai de Agua (tal y como su nombre indicaba). Era más bajita que Hiei, y tenía un aura similar al que tenía Genkai de joven. Vestía un precioso vestido azul de noche, con las mangas en forma de tirante triple y con poco escote. No tenía mangas, pero la falda caía hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, con un corte en la parte izquierda. Tenía unos bordados en forma de olas.

"Sin duda" respondió el Koorime fríamente. Ella lo miró dolida, pero no mencionó nada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mukuro-sama me pidió que te viniera a buscar. Este demonio es un inútil, hubiera intentado matarte para quitarte el puesto, por eso confió más en mi" dijo con algo de orgullo en sus preciosos ojos. Hiei no dijo nada "Vendrás, ¿verdad? Necesito…necesito hablarte sobre una cosa" dijo tímidamente.

"Ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme, así que no te molestes, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma" Pero esta vez, Hiei no la miraba a los ojos, cosa que alegró y entristeció a Okino a la vez.

* * *

Shizuru estaba tumbada en la cama, abrazando el cojín como quién se agarra a la vida. Ni siquiera el agarrarse tan fuerte la aliviaba, como bien sabía Kuwabara que estaba en su cuarto. Todo lo que el chico podía oír eran los ruidosos sollozos de la mujer llenos de tristeza. Kuwabara, en su habitación y sentado en el suelo, miraba fuera de la ventana con el corazón oprimido.

_«¿__Qué ocurre, Shizuru? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Yo te ayudaría…»_

Pero al entrar en la casa la mujer había insistido en quedarse sola y subió a su habitación desecha en lágrimas. Esos sollozos mostraban todo el dolor que había quedado encarcelado en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Le dolía todo. El ver a Sakyo había creado unas emociones tan fuertes en la mujer que ni siquiera ella podía con ello. Ella, un mujer siempre fuerte y que nunca lloraba, estaba dejando su corazón.

Esos ojos alargados y azules pálidos habían abierto la cárcel del dolor. Ella, tras ese tierno beso, había empezado a llorar. Él estuvo toda la noche con ella, pero sin decir ni una palabra más, sin responder a los insistentes: "¿¡Por qué!?" de la mujer. Tras eso, ella había quedado en un pequeño trance, y él la había llevado en brazos hasta su casa.

Su casa… _«¿__Cómo sabía él donde vivo…?»_

Pero ¡qué mas daba! Él había vuelto, y ella estaba feliz, ¿verdad? No… por algún motivo, se sentía triste, destrozada ante su regreso. ¿Porque había logrado hacerla llorar? No, no era por eso. Había algo más. Había algo que la asustaba y la entristecía, pero a la vez,…

Poco a poco y sin ser consciente, cayó en un ligero sueño, dejando de sollozar…

…y despertaría solamente para caer en la más profunda de las depresiones.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Por fin! Este chapter me ha costado más de lo que parece a escribirlo, ¡pero por fin está todo echo! Espero que os haya gustado. En este fic, a parte de acción, habrá misterio y romance. Todo lo que no entendáis se irá desvelando poco a poco, y si me lo pedís, os puedo dar alguna pista. Ya os hablé de Shou y su supuesto OOCC (entre "comillas") aunque supongo que ahora más de uno intuye quién es en realidad, ¿verdad? Y sobre Okino, más de lo mismo, sólo que ella es 100 OOCC, pero os prometo que os caerá bien (o eso intentaré)

**En el próximo episodio:** Shizuru cae en una depresión y Kuwabara no sabe cómo ayudar a su hermana, ¿podrán los demás ayudarles? Además, Kurama sospecha de Koenma le esconde algo sobre los recuerdos que Youko no consigue recordar, ¿podrá Hiei darle alguna pista antes de marchar?. Mientras tanto, Yusuke y Keiko tendrán que afrontar otro tipo de problemas… y… ¿Quién es aquél demonio que se hace pasar por el hermano perdido de Yukina? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hiei, que está en Makai?

**Haruka** Jeje, pues tranquila, espero que no hayas muerto de la curiosidad xDD por que aquí tienes otro capítulo y otros misterios y preguntas etc. xD

**Marie Shinomori:** Me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir y explicar las cosas (no es fácil, tres mundos, malos malosos etc xD). Estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo que dices: en muchos fics los autores cambian a los personajes. Aunque sea un FANfic, los personajes ya tienen una vida propia que les dio el autor, y que debemos respetarla. Yo intento trabajar en ello con todas mis fuerzas.

Jeje, ¿es que a quién n ole cae bien Botan ni adora a Kurama? (mientras tanto, Kari Ishikawa está señalando a todos los que no le guste con una pistola para que asientan) ¡Si es que son super-kawaii! Para saber en qué pareja acabará, solo tenéis que mirar mi perfil y mi lista de fics preferidos: ahí estarán las parejas definitivas xD.

**VALSED:** Pues si pensabas que respondería _ya_ a tus preguntas… vas equivocado, jejeje. Lo bueno es la intriga, jeje, así mantengo a los lectores impacientes ohohohohoh. Pero te diré una cosa: Kurama no puede recordar por que alguien lo quiso así.

**CiNtUrO****-cHaN:** Jejeje, ¿qué te pareció el Bonus? (Kari Ishikawa apunta con una pistola a la yugular de Cintu) xD.

¡Pues la verdad es que me gusta hacer que los malos malosos sean ultra-mega-hiper-super-(etc.)-fuertes! Pero claro… luego viene aquel pequeño problemilla… "¿Y ahora qué hago?" pero tranquila, que lo tengo todo bajo control (Kari Ishikawa cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa).

**ady** Jejeje, pues si tanto de gusta la pareja Yusuke/Keiko, ya iré poniendo más romance, tranquila. Habrá amor de todos y para todos, y nuestro querido Yusuke no podía ser menos, je. Fíjate, en este chapter ya ha habido xD.

**Haku** xDD me encantan tus r/r, son mega-divertidos xDDD no sabes cuánto me gustan. Ya sé que no hubo Hiei… pero es que en el capítulo anterior no pintaba nada, recuerda que más adelante tendrá chapters solo para él… jejeje.

¡Ahh! La desgracia del autor de fics que tiene un personaje preferido… sí, sin duda, mi personaje preferido es Kurama… ¡y eso que intento escribir de él de la misma manera que escribo de los demás…! Pero Kurama me puede… TTTT tranquila, Hiei también saldrá, ya lo verás… nn

12-. **K'so (Kuso):** Usado para maldecir.

13-. **Iie:** Negación, la traducción literal sería: _no_.

14-. **Okino** _Océano_

* * *

**Notas de Interés:** A partir de ahora, para más diversión y entretenimiento, he decidido hacer _Historias Bonus_, es decir, historias cortas que se refieren a YYH pero no oficiales y sin ningún tipo de enlace con este fic. Es decir, que si no os interesa leerlo, allá vosotros. Las _Historias Bonus_ estarán dedicadas a la persona que mencione en el capítulo, es fácil de entender, ya lo veréis.

**Bonus nº1: Botán-i-k(uram)a**

**Dedicado a:** CiNtUrO-cHaN

**Pareja principal:** Kurama/Botan

No es que el tema fuera difícil, pero lo que más le costaba a Kurama no era eso. Simplemente no podía concentrarse, ya fuera porque estaba cansado, porque no estaba "inspirado" como quién dice… simplemente, no le entraba en la cabeza. Con un suspiro, el joven de 17 años se pasó la mano por su cabellera roja como el fuego mientras dejaba ir un suspiro de sus finos labios. Sus ojos, que eran de color esmeralda, quedaban escondidos ante la sombra de su cabello.

Cerró el libro de golpe, sintiéndose frustrado. No había prisas en estudiar, después de todo, solamente estudiaba porqué el examen era en una semana, y la próxima semana había prometido a Hiei que se entrenarían juntos hasta la noche. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez ya encontraría algún momento…

Miró el reloj. 3: 47 am.

_«Se a hecho muy tarde…»_ pensó el Kitsune para sí mientras reposaba su tensa espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Estiró los músculos levantando sus brazos y cruzando sus dedos. Su madre ya se había ido a dormir pronto, igual que su hermano Shuiichi o su padre n/a: Creo que se llamaba Takanaka o algo parecido xDDD Es que ya ni me acuerdo. Se levantó y empezó a estirar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sintiéndose cansado pero relajándose poco a poco.

Decidió que sería mejor irse a dormir pronto. Después de todo, era un miércoles, por lo que al día siguiente tendría clase a las ocho, y tendría que levantarse a las siete. Es decir, que le quedaba… _«3 horas y 13 minutos… para dormir»_

Empezó a desvestirse de su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones de chándal grises. Se cambió y se puso su pijama, un conjunto azul marino con la camisa más pálida. Se recogió su cabello en un cola de caballo en la nuca y puso el despertador. Bebió un poco de agua cuando…

_Knock__, Knock_

Kurama, siempre atento a imprevistos, se sobresaltó. _«No, no puede ser Hiei…él ni siquiera llamaría y hubiera notado su ki en seguida»_ pensó. Aún así, no todos podrían llegar a golpear tan suavemente su ventana, por lo que descorrió las cortinas y su mandíbula casi chocó contra el suelo de la sorpresa.

"¡Ohayou (buenos días), Kurama-kun!" exclamó la voz. Era…

"¿Bo-Botan?" preguntó recuperando casi de inmediato su compostura "¿Qué ocurre?" dijo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo preguntándose si había, por casualidad, alguna otra misión…abrió la ventana y ella pasó a su habitación sonriente e hizo desaparecer su remo.

"Gomen…" dijo ella levantando los pómulos y haciendo que su rostro se volviera más felina que antes. Kurama entrecerró los ojos y arqueó la ceja sarcásticamente "Es que Koenma me ha dejado esta noche fiesta y todos los demás están dormidos…" dijo ella riendo.

"Botan… es que son casi las cuatro de la mañana" dijo casi exasperado.

"Gomen, Gomen, pero es que quería ver a alguien, Koenma casi no me da tiempo libre" dijo ella inflando los pómulos de manera infantil. Kurama rió suavemente.

"Quién lo hubiera dicho, pues siempre estabas con Yusuke" dijo con una sonrisa pillina.

"Ya, pero es que a Yusuke lo han despedido hace tan solo una semana" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza, obviamente, se lamentaba de decir eso "y ahora me dedico todo el rato a guiar a los espíritus. Ayer lo quise probar con los ojos cerrados… un poco más y me voy a Makai por accidente, el espíritu de ese anciano estaba a rebosar de ira" dijo riendo. Kurama rió, imaginándose a una Botan en su remo con un viejo rojo de enfado y gritando a la chica perdidos por Makai…

"Ah, por cierto, ¿que Yusuke fuera despedido significa que yo también estoy fuera de trabajo?" preguntó indiferentemente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Koenma me dijo que si te veía alguna vez que te dijera que aún tienes que trabajar para él, como quedaron en el juicio, trabajando 15 años. Y sólo han pasado dos" dijo sonriente. El Kitsune asintió, no era ninguna sorpresa. Botan, que había estado mirando la habitación curiosamente se sentó en su cama. "Wha… que olor tan buena hace tu cuarto" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del olfato. Kurama sonrió.

"Arigato"

"Ne, ne" empezó la curiosidad de Botan "¿Y tú no tienes novia?" preguntó la chica pícaramente. Kurama, siempre tan impasible, negó con la cabeza.

"Nah, yo no sería buen novio. No creo que si alguien se enamorara de mi le gustaría que me fuera a trabajar como Reikai Tantei" Botan asintió, comprendiendo "Además, sólo me he sentido atraído por una chica en toda mi vida, y ella no siente lo mismo por mi" susurró suavemente. De repente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _«¿__Nani? ¿Por qué le cuento algo tan personal…?»_

"¿Quién? Tratándose te ti podrías seducir a quién quisieras" dijo Botan.

"…" Botan asintió tristemente.

"Gomen, no debería haberte preguntado" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Kurama negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Hubo un silencio. "Ne, ne, ¿qué hacías estudiando hasta tan tarde?" preguntó.

"Estaba estudiando botánica" dijo Kurama con una sonrisa radiante. Botan sonrió, complacida de verlo sonreír. Desde luego, la botánica era lo suyo.

"Botánica…" dijo ella. "Tiene un parecido con mi nombre" dijo riendo. Kurama asintió, en todo momento consciente de ello… _«El amor no es una casualidad… pues tu nombre es otro más que me enamora de ti»_ pensó melancólicamente. Desde siempre, había creído que Botan estaba enamorada de Koenma. En un Principio, estaba muy unida a Yusuke, pero su adoración por el Príncipe era superior a todo eso.

"Ha-"

"¿Shuiichi? ¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó una voz de la nada. Kurama palideció de golpe. No se había dado cuenta que estaban empleando un volumen normal, mientras deberían haber hablando en susurros. Hizo una señal a Botan que entendió.

"Tengo que volver a Reikai" dijo materializando su remo y saliendo por la ventana.

Tras una pequeña excusa (diciendo que era el televisor, y que lo sentía mucho) a su hermano, se giró pero no había nadie en el cuarto. Suspiró entristecido… Botan… ¿Qué era de ella que lo enamoraba?

"¿Are?" una suave brisa había movido los papeles, enviándolos en el suelo. El que estaba más cerca de él era una pequeña nota con la letra clara y rápida de Botan.

_Botán-i-k(uram)a_

Rió suavemente mientras acercó el papel a su rostro, como si fueran los dedos de ella que acariciaban su piel. Olía a petunias… a Botan.

**-----Fin-----**

**Próximo Bonus para:** Haku-chan

**Nota:** Para decirme qué clase de Bonus queréis (si os toca, todo irá según los r/r que me enviéis) tenéis que enviarme un e-mail, o simplemente añadir qué pareja o qué clase queréis para el siguiente capítulo en el review. Si no recibo nada por vuestra parte, el caítulo se quedará sin Bonus, ¡así que estad alerta!

**Clases de peticiones que acepto:** Toda clase de géneros, todas las parejas (incluidas YAOI). Si queréis, podéis pedirme que sea _lemon_, en según qué clase de pareja, lo escribiré o no. a vuestra petición.


	6. La sombra del corazón

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Dos años después de ser despedido por Koenma, Yusuke y sus compañeros se encuentran en una nueva misión pero en comparación a esta, todas las demás parecen cosas de niños. Esta vez hay más cosas en juegos que antes…entre ellos, el recuperar Reikai.

Recapitulación: _Un reencuentro inesperado_

_Shizuru estaba tumbada en la cama, abrazando el cojín como quién se agarra a la vida. Ni siquiera el agarrarse tan fuerte la aliviaba, como bien sabía Kuwabara que estaba en su cuarto. Todo lo que el chico podía oír eran los ruidosos sollozos de la mujer llenos de tristeza. Kuwabara, en su habitación y sentado en el suelo, miraba fuera de la ventana con el corazón oprimido._

_«¿__Qué ocurre, Shizuru? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Yo te ayudaría…»_

_Pero al entrar en la casa la mujer había insistido en quedarse sola y subió a su habitación desecha en lágrimas. Esos sollozos mostraban todo el dolor que había quedado encarcelado en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Le dolía todo. El ver a Sakyo había creado unas emociones tan fuertes en la mujer que ni siquiera ella podía con ello. Ella, un mujer siempre fuerte y que nunca lloraba, estaba dejando su corazón._

_Esos ojos alargados y azules pálidos habían abierto la cárcel del dolor. Ella, tras ese tierno beso, había empezado a llorar. Él estuvo toda la noche con ella, pero sin decir ni una palabra más, sin responder a los insistentes: "¿¡Por qué!?" de la mujer. Tras eso, ella había quedado en un pequeño trance, y él la había llevado en brazos hasta su casa. _

_Su casa… «¿Cómo sabía él donde vivo…?»_

_Pero ¡qué mas daba! Él había vuelto, y ella estaba feliz, ¿verdad? No… por algún motivo, se sentía triste, destrozada ante su regreso. ¿Porque había logrado hacerla llorar? No, no era por eso. Había algo más. Había algo que la asustaba y la entristecía, pero a la vez,…_

_Poco a poco y sin ser consciente, cayó en un ligero sueño, dejando de sollozar…_

_…y despertaría solamente para caer en la más profunda de las depresiones._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Seis: La sombra del corazón

Kuwabara golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos, llamando el nombre de su hermana. De acuerdo, lo admitía, estaba preocupado por ella. Suspiró frustrado, Shizuru no le contestaba. No era por el simple echo de que se había levantado tarde (como era de esperar) ya que su hermana no lo había despertado a gritos, como siempre, sino también el echo de que no le respondía ni le insultaba, ¡ni siquiera le tiraba cualquier cosa a la cabeza!

Suspiró. Era mediodía y ya era tarde para asistir a clase. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa. Pero ahora, lo que le concernía era su hermana. Seguía llamando su nombre, golpeando la puerta.

"Kazuma…"

Hubo un silencio. Kuwabara se apoyó contra la pared, escuchando la voz de su hermana.

Ella estaba también contra la pared, apoyándose con los hombros y las rodillas hacia delante, escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. Era un estado deprimente. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras lloraba a lágrima tendida, sin escuchar otra cosa que su nombre de la boca de su hermano…

… pero a quién quería oír ella no era Kazuma, ¡era a Sakyo!

No sabía porqué, pero todo señal de optimismo o de humor que siempre tenía en su corazón había desaparecido, ahora todo era un espacio negro y pesimista, donde todo eran desgracias. Y algo peor estaba en sus pensamientos…

…sangre. Su mente estaba sedienta de sangre. Gritó con frustración, apretándose la cabeza con las manos, tratando de ignorar ese deseo… ese deseo de sentir dolor físico, lo único que aliviaría su dolor mental…

Un cuadro.

Shizuru, con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, pero libres de todo brillo de su propio corazón, acercó su mano al marco de un cuadro y lo rompió.

"¡…URU! ¡SHIZURU! ¡RESPONDE! ¿¡QUÉ HACES, QUÉ OCURRE!?"

Sobresaltada por sus propias acciones y muy aterrorizada, dejó ir el cristal con el que se había intentado cortar la muñeca…

* * *

"Hn, así no conseguirás vencer a nadie, pensé que nuestro entrenamiento te había servido para hacerte más fuerte, pero con tus emociones de ningen no sirve de nada, Kitsune" dijo la fría y monótona voz de Hiei, el Koorime.

Hiei tenía una katana en su mano, apretando con firmeza la empuñadura. Llevaba puestos sus típicas botas negras y sus pantalones negros, pero ninguna camiseta que lo privara de cualquier movimiento. Tenía el brazo envenado, como siempre, ya que sería demasiado peligroso que el Dragón se escapara NA1.. Su ojo Jagan estaba abierto, pero después de hablar se lo volvió a cubrir con la cinta.

Kurama estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Parecía estar furioso consigo mismo, y es que lo estaba, y mucho. Dio un suspiro y asintió, sabiendo que, por mucho que no lo quisiera, las palabras de Hiei no podían ser más ciertas. Se masajeó el brazo, donde había recibido un corte profundo de la katana de Hiei al no estar atento, pero su poder de Youkai le curaba con una rapidez asombrosa.

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado, tanto con Koenma por ocultarle algo, con los enemigos nuevos, e incluso y sobretodo consigo mismo. Era cierto, si no se concentraba era un fracaso. Después de todo, su fuerza física no era ni de comparar con la de ninguno de los demás Reikai Tantei. Lo único que le hacían un luchador eran, aparte de su técnica, su resistencia y su rapidez de curación, su mente. Su mente era quién jugaba el papel más importante en las batallas, por eso, si no se concentraba…

_«¡__Todo es culpa de Koenma… desde que Botan-san me mencionó a_ Shou _no sé que me pasa… No recuerdo nada, y no dejo de pensar… pero si sigo así, no haré nada bueno»_ Hiei lo miraba aburrido, Kurama se levantó y se excusó.

"Así que…¿te irás a Makai para pedirle a Mukuro-san que te deje en paz?" preguntó Kurama forzándose a cambiar de tema. Hiei asintió indiferente. "¿Te han venido a buscar?"

"Hn. Si lo que te refieres es si has de cubrir mis horas de vigilancia en el templo, pues sí, tienes que hacerlo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara "Y sí, me han avisado y le diré a _esa_ que me deje en paz hasta que todo se haya resulto"

"Parece mentira que te importe Ningenkai, después de todo, Hiei, hasta hace poco más de cuatro años querías destruirlo" rió Kurama. Hiei le echó una mala cara.

"Yukina está aqu"

"Oh, ¿así que es solo por eso?"

"Hn" Kurama volvió a reír, sabiendo que no era verdad. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero el Koorime lo interrumpió "Oye, ¿Por qué no te concentras?

* * *

"Yusuke" dijo de repente Keiko. Estaban los dos andando hacia el templo de Genkai, a punto de subir las escaleras. Kurama le había llamado hacía un rato y le dijo que iría a entrenar y que era su turno de vigilancia (eso de estar siempre vigilando era más que molesto para Yusuke). Había ido con Keiko (que se empeñaba en acompañarle —no es que tuviera queja alguna, claro está—) y estaban a punto de subir el primer escalón de los muchos de la escalera, cuando ella lo detuvo.

Tenía un firme pero gentil agarre en su mano, pero apretó un poco cuando él se giró. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Yusuke se preguntaba qué era lo que quería saber ella.

"¿Nani?" preguntó algo impaciente al no recibir una respuesta. Ella abrió la boca para contestarle… pero lo único que exclamó fue un pequeño gemido. Se desplomó en sus brazos limpiamente, inconsciente. "¡KEIKO! ¿¡KEIKO, DAIJIOUBU KA!? ¡KEIKOOOO!"

Una risa fría hizo que Yusuke centrara su atención en un demonio.

Gruñó de enfado mientras sus ojos miraban al demonio con una mirada fría y despiadada. Dejó a Keiko suavemente en el suelo mientras su poder espiritual (su Reiki) subía de una manera bestial, tanto, que el mismo demonio fue impulsado hacia atrás contra las escaleras, creando varias grietas.

El demonio era un demonio de clase baja, muy pequeño y delgado pero con la cara muy redonda y tres ojos en forma vertical de color gris. Su piel era cetrina y estaba cubierto por una capa de color verde oscuro. En la mano llevaba una pequeña jeringa que lanzó al suelo inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué le has hecho a Keiko?!" rugió Yusuke.

"Mi maestro me lo ha ordenado" dijo con voz temblorosa. No tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando la rabia descontrolada de Yusuke (Keiko era la única que podía hacerle perder la cabeza de esa forma) impactó contra el demonio, desintegrándolo.

De inmediato, cogió a la chica inmóvil (pero seguía respirando) en brazos y subió las escaleras a la velocidad de un dios.

* * *

"Así que no consigues recordar a esa tal _Shou_ de cuando eras Youko… ¿y eso te preocupa ahora?" preguntó Hiei paulatinamente. Kurama asintió, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. El Koorime, por eso, no dijo nada que pudiera molestar al Kitsune "¿Y que Koenma lo sabe pero te lo esconde?" Kurama no supo contestar a eso en un principio pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, asintió.

"Sé que no tiene sentido pero… oí a Botan-san decir que _Shou_ había aparecido en sus sueños y al final siempre salía yo como Youko, y Koenma se comportó de manera muy extraña" se encogió de hombros "No se porqué…, pero no me puedo sacar todo esto de la cabeza, me estaré volviendo loco"

"O eso, o es que tus instintos de Kitsune impiden que te conformes" dijo Hiei con una extraña sonrisa. Kurama sonrió de la misma manera. "Pero dime, Kitsune… cuando te hirieron y viniste a Ningenkai y te apoderaste de este cuerpo humano…" Kurama asintió, esperando que continuara, pero Hiei parecía titubear "¿recordabas _todo_ como Youko?"

Kurama parpadeó, por primera vez pensando en ello.

"Pues… en un principio, creo que no recordaba nada… pero poco a poco, los recuerdos vinieron a mí, muy lentamente, a partir de los cinco años hasta los ocho, que los recordaba todos. Pero…" de repente, la idea de Hiei apareció en su mente. _«¿__Será que…? ¿Es posible que…?"»_ "Hiei…" murmuró El Koorime no dijo nada por unos instantes.

"Debo irme a hablar con Mukuro. Y tú tienes asuntos pendientes" dijo esto, antes de que Kurama se pudiera despedir, el Koorime desapareció.

_«Ya lo entiendo…, **cabe la posibilidad** de que Botan-san, por el motivo que sea no los haya recuperado del todo los recuerdos… y ahora vengan a ella… pero sigo sin entenderlo… ¿por qué **yo** no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Botan-san en mi pasado como Youko? ¿Quién era? »_

"Debo hablar con ella… a ver qué ha soñado, tal vez obtenga las respuestas" dijo para sí mismo antes de caminar hacia el templo. De repente paró, el Reiki de Yusuke se había disparado, y una energía maligna y desconocida (pero ciertamente débil) desapareció. Apresuró el paso.

* * *

Yukina estaba fuera del templo, en la entrada a un lado, regando las flores con su dulce sonrisa. Era un día cálido y despejado, y sentía ganas de estar en contacto con la naturaleza. La verdad es que esas plantas eran muy bonitas y dudaba que murieran alguna vez (tenía a un especialista en plantas con ellos, después de todo). Había estado toda la mañana cuidando de la casa y del jardín. Genkai, en cambio, estaba en una sala del templo meditando.

Y del todo, no le extrañaba el por qué. Tenía un nuevo enemigo, y por muy fuertes que los Reikai Tantei hubieran demostrado ser anteriormente los más fuertes, tal vez eso se desbocaría. Sin duda se preocupaba por el impulsivo de Kuwabara. No sabía por qué, pero cuando aquél día de la lucha lo vio de esa manera… no sabría explicarlo… pero tuvo _miedo_, _mucho miedo_…

"¡¡YUKINA-SAN!! ¡¡GENKAI!!" gritaba una voz conocida. Yukina levantó la mirada, que se centró en las escaleras. Pronto vio debajo suyo y acercándose a una velocidad increíble a Yusuke con Keiko en brazos. Sus ojos brillaron con consternación cuando él llegó arriba del todo. Yukina se acercó a ellos y miró a Keiko, ¿dormida? No, estaba inconsciente… pero…

"No tiene muy buena cara, Yusuke-kun" dijo en un susurro lleno de angustia. Yusuke la miró como si le hubiera partido un rayo. "Vamos, intentaré ayudarla con mis poderes" dijo asintiendo. Él corrió (seguido por ella) a la casa y a llevaron a una habitación. La estiraron de inmediato, Yukina inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado, su kimono verde-azulado cayendo elegantemente a su alrededor.

Yukina estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada, para ser sincera. Si ya era el echo que Keiko nunca se dejaba coger en brazos, más por la palidez de su rostro y la expresión de angustia del novio.

Keiko tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando paulatinamente. Lo único que diferenciaba ese estado con el de el sueño era la palidez de su rostro. Yukina acercó su fría mano a la frente de ella, notando el calor. Por un momento, temió que fuera eso a lo que llamaban los humanos: fiebre. Yusuke la miró interrogativamente, pero ella no podía responderle.

"Perdona… es que no se qué temperatura es la de un humano" dijo ella algo sonrojada debido a la vergüenza. Yusuke parpadeó. Yukina asintió, levantando su fría mano a la frente del chico y la otra mano en la frente de ella. Se concentró cerrando los ojos. Yusuke tenía un ligero color rosado en las mejillas, pero no dijo nada, sintiéndose estúpido por sentir vergüenza en ese momento.

Yukina abrió los ojos, aliviada al saber que su frente tenía una temperatura normal. Justo entonces Genkai había acabado de su rutina de meditación y apareció en la puerta de la habitación, mirando sorprendido a su discípulo.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, Yusuke? He notado una energía maligna fuera" dijo mirando con preocupación a la chica. Yusuke asintió y le explicó el misterioso relato, sin apartar su visión de la chica que yacía inconsciente. Cuando los ojos de Genkai pudieron ver la mirada de Yusuke, su corazón se enterneció al ver la gran muestra de afecto que el chico era capaz de mostrar sin ser consciente.

"Alguien la atacó… y me di cuenta demasiado tarde" murmuró con la voz grave, cogiendo con delicadez la mano de ella.

"¿Ellos?" preguntó Genkai, refiriéndose a sus nuevos enemigos, de los cuales sabían muy pocas cosas. Yusuke no supo qué responder, pero asintió creyéndolo así. "Deberíamos avisar a los demás. Koenma y Botan no están, han ido fue a por un par de recados que les he mandado"

* * *

"Hay que ver… los hombres son cada vez menos considerados" exclamó la voz de una mujer entre la multitud. Koenma gruñó, volviéndose rojo ante los comentarios de ese tipo que oía a su alrededor. A él, ¡el Príncipe de Reikai! Volvió a gruñir, apretando sus puños. Botan, a su lado, rió un poco.

Estaban andando por el centro de la ciudad, por el centro comercial mientras andaban juntos para volver al templo donde vivían. El Príncipe de Reikai, Koenma, se había vestido con sus habituales ropajes y con una cinta en la cabeza, muy al estilo de Hiei. Botan, en cambio, vestía un vestido tejano por encima de las rodillas y el cabello en su apretada cola de caballo. El Príncipe andaba con rapidez mientras la chica que lo seguía iba detrás de él, cargando con incontables bolsas de compras en cada mano.

"Hay que ver… mira, la pobre muchacha, que tiene que llevar tantas bolsas y su novio ni le hace caso" dijo la voz de una anciana despectivamente. Botan dejó caer una gotita al ver que una vena saltaba de la frente de Koenma. Y es que se veía algo raro, iban hablando el uno con el otro animadamente, pero la gente pensaba mal porque ella llevaba tantas bolsas de la compra. La verdad es que si fuera su fuerza física lo que lo llevara…

Pero no, Botan había usado su poder para que fuera el mismo aire que levantara las bolsas tan pesadas, y ella sólo agarraba el mango, arrastrando un peso casi inexistente, pero eso frustraba al Príncipe. Botan tampoco había querido que él llevara nada, después de todo, era su superior.

"¡Koenma! ¡Botan-san!" exclamó una voz entre la multitud. Los dos se giraron para ver a un chico que ambos conocían avanzar hacia ellos con el paso rápido pero caminando con elegancia. Su cabello rojo era visible por cualquiera y, ahí estaba Kurama. Koenma frunció el entrecejo, echándole una mirada irritada al Kitsune que lo ignoró con su cara de póquer.

* * *

"Sé encontrar el camino solo, gracias" gruñó el Koorime sarcásticamente, su voz fría y clavándose como dagas en el pecho de Okino. Ella no dijo nada, sin mostrar ninguna frustración o dolor en su rostro, pero sus ojos miel la traicionaron de sobremanera. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hiei con algo de arrogancia.

"Yo trabajo para Mukuro-sama" dijo ella con su voz dulce y sensual, pero con un aire del todo contradictorio. Hiei alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. "Me pidió que te buscara…, no se fiaba de ese al que se había ofrecido voluntario ir" respondió ella, alzando su cabeza con orgullo. Hiei frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Mukuro está dentro?"

"Sí, yo te acom…" empezó a decir ella, pero una mirada del demonio de la oscuridad la calló.

"Sé donde está" dijo él tajantemente.

"Hiei…" murmuró ella mirándole directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas del Koorime se agrandaron, al ver la expresión tan dolida de ella. Calló, dejando que un silencio les rodeara. Estaban en medio de un bosque oscuro, lleno de maleza y de formas y sombras intrigantes y temerosas, si no hubiera sido por los dos temerarios demonios. Sopló el viento agudamente, Hiei cerró los ojos. "¿Por qué no…?"

"No hablaré de eso" replicó él, no tan fríamente. _«Esa mirada… era como si se me hubiera clavado…»_

"Esta vez no te dejaré marchar…" empezó ella en un susurro lleno de titubeo, pero poco a poco, su voz se iba fortaleciendo y su expresión de la cara también "No, ni hablar" alzó los ojos, encontrándose con valentía ante el rojo rubí del Koorime "Esta vez no te dejaré…" dijo. Hiei no supo qué responder. Negó con la cabeza levemente antes de dar un pequeño salto y desaparecer en el aire.

_«Esta vez no dejaré que me abandones… porqué se que sigues enamorado de mí… Hiei, Hiei…»_

* * *

"¡Tadaima (15)!"

Yusuke dejó ir un suspiró de alivio. Esa era Botan que entraba en la habitación donde se encontraban. Habían dejado las cosas en la cocina e iba seguida de Koenma y Kurama. Koenma se veía algo agitado, Kurama impasible y Botan feliz y alegre, como siempre. Después de todo, había estado durmiendo muy bien desde que había tomado esa poción para dormir. Ya volvía a ser la misma despreocupada.

"¿N-nani…? ¿Qué ha pasado?" exclamó la Guía de los Muertos, su rostro palideciendo. Entró en la habitación revoltosamente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Keiko, que seguía en un estado de inconsciencia. Era como si estuviera dormida, pero emitía tan poca energía vital que Botan había temido que…

"Daijioubu, no está muerta" dijo Genkai, pero la preocupación resonaba en sus cuerdas vocales. Botan asintió, cogiendo la mano de la chica que tenía libre, pues Yusuke le cogía de la otra mano, sus ojos llenos de pena y dolor.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó Kurama, yendo directamente al punto importante, pero obviamente no se había quedado impasible ante ver a Keiko en ese estado.

"La atacaron…y yo… yo no pude hacer nada…" gimió Yusuke en voz baja. Se sentía tan impotente… como… como de la misma manera que cuando creyó que Kuwabara había muerto en manos de Toguro… NA2 pero esta vez… esta vez… "Keiko…"

"Se pondrá bien" repuso Yukina cruzando los dedos y esperándolo de veras con su corazón. "Kurama…¿tú podrías hacer algo?" preguntó la Koorime. Kurama negó con la cabeza.

"No. Es como si estuviera en coma… pero no podemos saber qué clase de demonio la atacó, si me equivocara podría significar la…"

"Pero…¿y si alguien sí lo supiera?" preguntó una voz de la nada.

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia de dónde provino la voz desconocida. El demonio sonrió con calidez y miró a Yukina.

"Por fin te encuentro… hermana"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Whaaa, espero que este chapter os haya gustado, he trabajado mucho en él, y ¡me ha costado lo suyo! De nuevo, gracias a **Haku** ¡por todo lo que haces por mi! Bueno, aquí no he podido hacer mucha referencia ni a Okino ni a Shou, pero os prometo que habrá más (pero no sé si os agradará o no esa idea… xDD) pero bueno, os prometo que las dos son majas xDD.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Quién es ese misterioso demonio que se hace pasar por el hermano de Yukina? ¿Cómo reaccionará la Koorime? ¿Y Yusuke y los demás ante la noticia, le dirán la verdad a la chica? ¿Y Hiei…? ¿Qué clase de relación tuvo con Okino, en el pasado? Parece que Mukuro ya lo sabe todo… pero eso no es todo, ya que los demonios empiezan a atacar la guarida de Mukuro, y Hiei se ve envuelto en una batalla de lo más peligrosa… ¿y qué hay de Shizuru?

**NA1.:** Hiei, después del primer torneo de Dark Tournament y tras vencer a Zero, no pudo volver a utilizar su mano derecha. Había usado su técnica "El Dragón de Llamas Negras" que le había consumido casi todo el brazo. Pero en los combates antes de las semifinales fue encerrado en una Jaula de Poder Espiritual que, curiosamente, pareció devolverle la movilidad a su brazo. Antes de la final, se cubrió el brazo en un fuerte vendaje para evitar que su Dragón de Llamas _dominado_ quedara fuera de su control debido a su gran poder. A causa de la perfección de dicha técnica, tiene una cicatriz en el brazo en forma de dragón negro.

**NA2.:** Me refiero a la final del Dark Tournament, donde se enfrentaron Kurama vs. Karasu, Hiei vs. Bui, Kuwabara vs. Toguro Otouto y Yusuke vs. Toguro. En la final, Toguro usó el 100 del 100 de su fuerza contra Yusuke, pero éste no era capaz de sacar toda la suya pues la tiene bloqueada. Genkai, introduciendo su alma en el cuerpo de Puu, le dice a Toguro que _mate a alguno de sus amigos_. Yusuke ve impotente como Toguro le clava los dedos en el corazón de Kuwabara y parece muerto, pero al final del combate se ve que el chico está más que bien.

15-. **Tadaima:** Expresión que se usa cuando uno entra en su casa después de salir, traducido como un _Ya estoy en casa_.

**Ady** ¡Pues me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fic! Aquí tienes otro capítulo.

**Marie Shinomori:** Jeje, que bien que te haya gustado el Bonus nº1, espero que los demás también te gusten. Pues la verdad, no estaría mal continuar ese bonus, pero antes me lo tendría que pedir esa persona, que eres tú. ¡TACHAN!

Jeje, pues tú sigue con tus teorías de Shou y Youko, que esto aún no está del todo aclarado (jeje, bueno, yo lo tengo claro, pero ya verás, ya, te pierdes mucha historia de momento ;D).

Lo de Sakyo no se descubre ni en el capítulo 14 (que es hasta el que tengo escrito xD) así que poco a poco y con buena letra, verás que se van dando pistas por ahí sobre todo lo que pasa, pero no lo diré claramente hasta un poco más adelante. ¡Pero paciencia! Te prometo que hay mucho jugo!

Si me envías un r/r, por favor, no te olvides de confirmar que quieres que el próximo bonus sea una continuación de Botán-i-k(uram)a, ¿oki? Puedes decirme alguna condición, o si quieres que algo pase en especial…

**Last**** Lightangel:** Jeje, pues la verdad es que no he hecho este fic YAOI, no porque no me gusta, sino porque es la trama de muchos fics y quería que el mío fuera distinto (anda que no soy una notas, ¿eh?) Pero si alguien me pide alguno si le toca el Bonus, pues tan solo me lo tiene que pedir.

**CiNtUrO****-cHaN:** oO Hija, te has lucido en este R/R, así me gusta, que aprendas de tu sensei (aka: atashi). Err… yo NO te estoy pidiendo que me mates, ni en susurros ni a gritos, pero si lo que piensas es eso, hazme un favor y ves al psiquiatra, que me preocupas xDDD Pero gracias por decirme que me quieres de manera tan sutil.

Pues como he dicho antes, lo de Shizuru/Sakyo está de puntillas, pues es una cosa muy rara que no está claro aún (weno, si, pero ni siquiera está escrito xD) así que si te gusta tanto esa pareja tienes dos opciones: escribes un Sakyo/Shizuru tú o me dejas a mí y te esperas poco a poco xDD (soy cruel, ¿ne?)

Más WAFF de Yusuke/Keiko, ¿eh? Eso me gusta, y tranquila… que de haber, habrá y de sobras xD

¿Kogorou persiguiendo a Hiei con un cuchillo de cocina de Eri por la calle, y los dos con una bandana en la cabeza de "I LOVE OKINO"? xDDDDDDDDDD Whaaa! Que bien te ha quedado, me encanta. Pues la verdad es que me basé un poco en Yoko Okino, de DC, pero ya está. Tan solo algo de su carácter, su cabello (xDD) y su nombre, que significa océano, y claro, ella es una Mizu.

Y no, que no es Sou, es SHOU. xDD Hay que ver, como te lías, hija. Entre Sou (Soujiro) y Shou (…), pues xDD te estaré volviendo majara. Ah, el psiquiátrico te lo pagas tú xD. Lo de la vida pasada de Botan se va poniendo un poco en algún capítulo, pero seguramente habrá alguno dedicado completamente a ella, tranquila.

¿Qué como se explica que haya más romance en el Bonus que en el cap? ¿Pues por que el cap no era romántico y el Bonus sí? xDDD me pediste un romance, ¿no? ¡¡Y encima te quejas? ÑGÑGÑGÑGÑGÑG…

Te curraste lo de Soujiro porque quisiste, yo no te obligué (nooo, que vaa…) (Sachi mirando a los lados tratando de disimular). Es que así el fic es más interesante, ya sabes, chapters y Bonus. Pero ni se te ocurra copiarlo ¬¬Uu

Y no, te he dicho antes que la historia no tiene NADA que ver con el Bonus, que puede ser de todo tipo. Los hay que sí tendrán algo que ver, pero ya se avisará.

**Haku** ¡¡Por fin escribes, sis!! xD Bueno, ¿ya has recuperado la cocina, junto las ollas, cazuelas etc? Y la peluquería, por las pinzas, ya sabes xD. Ah, y la ferretería, porque los tornillos no están en venta xD

Jejeje, ¿Qué por qué soy tan cruel con nuestra querida Shizuru? Pues porque me cae bien (oO ¿eso es masoquismo?) y tú también eres cómplice, ¿eh?

No te quejes, que los capítulos que escribo ahora son casi todos de Hiei, xDD así que tranquila, pero es que me gusta tanto Kurama que también hablo un poco de él en cada chapter. ¡¡Es mi favorito!! ¿No se nota? xD

Que sí, que de Yusuke/Keiko ya sabes que habrá y habrá, así que tranquila, xDD

* * *

**Notas de interés:** Este fic, excepcionalmente, sí que tiene cierta repercusión con esta historia a diferencia de los demás Bonus.

**Bonus**** nº2: El arder del agua**

**Dedicado a:** Haku-chan

**Pareja principal:** Hiei/Okino

_(más bien cómo se conocieron…porque aún no hay romance nnU)_

"¿Ya despertaste…?" preguntó una voz. Okino, la Mizu, abrió los ojos de color miel. Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo era insportable. Dejó ir un grito a la que pudo. Quien quiera que la acompañara no hizo ningún gesto de compasión, tan sólo la miró fríamente. Miró con rabia a quién la salvó, pero pestañeó. Ni siquiera la miraba.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella mientras trataba de usar su ki para curarse, pero no había manera, estaba demasiado débil, ni siquiera podría incorporarse, seguía tumbada. Se sentía patética, y eso era demasiado para su orgullo.

"…" ese 'quien-sea-que-fuere' no le dijo nada. Estaba sentado al lado opuesto que ella, y entre los dos había un fuego. Era de estatura pequeña (pero más alto que ella) con el cabello negro y los ojos grandes con las pupilas pequeñas de color sangre. Tenía un aire frío, que hasta era sensual. Estaba cubierto por ropas finas y negras.

Ella, que estaba cubierta con más abrigo, se estaba helando, pero el calor del fuego le era más que bienvenido.

"¿Por qué me has salvado?"

"…"

"¿Eres mudo o me ha parecido que antes me has preguntado si estaba despierta?" preguntó con el cejo fruncido. El 'quien-quiera-que-fuere' la miró con la ceja arqueada, pero con la misma mirada fría.

"Hn. Me has recordado a alguien, nada más. Si vales algo te venderé, y si no, te mataré" aseguró él. Ella lo miró desafiadoramente.

"Yo soy muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca" dijo Okino con orgullo. Él la miró, mofándose "Soy una Mizu, mi clan fue eliminado, tan sólo sobreviví yo, que era la más fuerte, este año pensaba ir a recordar a mi clan, tras un siglo de no ir a verles. He estado estos cien años entrenándome duramente y luchando contra miles de Youkai y soy discípula de Mukuro, que me recogió cuando me hirieron gravemente" dijo con un destello orgulloso en sus ojos "No creas que podrás conmigo. Te recompensaría, pero no tengo nada y no me dejaré vender o matar, por mucho que me hayas salvado de la muerte"

Hubo un silencio. Okino se había ido incorporando, sintiendo como la fuerza volvía a ella. Por primera vez (y sería la vez que más le marcaría) el Youkai la miró. Fue una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa arrogante, pero a la vez nada insultante. Sus ojos de color sangre, eran algo que ella no pudo prever. Eran preciosos, cuando la miró sintió como el frío del cuerpo desvanecía.

"Hiei. Me llamo Hiei"

Ella sonrió, contenta, pero él seguía con esa expresión tan extraña y volvió a ser serio.

"¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que me hayas salvado?"

"Siendo un buen partido y valiendo mucho dinero" dijo fríamente el Koorime. La Mizu se enfureció y Hiei notó el ki de ella subir peligrosamente, pero aunque no dijera nada, puso la mano en la empuñadura de su katana. "Que te haya dicho mi nombre no quiere decir nada"

"Eres un bastardo" dijo ella fríamente, sintiéndose verdaderamente insultada. Dio un paso hacia fuera de la cueva, como esperando que él la detuviera y le pidiera perdón. Pero ese Youkai, Hiei, tenía un corazón de piedra. Ella, que había sufrido tanto… se sintió realmente enfadada. ¿Acaso no había sufrido bastante? "¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío…?"

"Hn" Y hubo otro silencio. Okino no se movió de la entrada de la cueva hacia la salida. "Por haber pasado por tanto infierno, sigues siendo muy optimista con los demás" Okino asintió, siendo consciente de ello. Mukuro le había dicho más de una vez que no debía fiarse de nadie, que ella había sentido compasión por ella por que le recordaba a una hermana pequeña que perdió, pero que no todos la perdonarían de la misma manera. Ya veía que era verdad.

"Y tú eres hostil" dijo ella, tratando de hacerle ver que no era débil tampoco en las palabras, pero éste no dijo nada. Era como si no le importara.

"Hn"

"¿Es que no saber decir más?" preguntó ella enfadada y sintiendo que su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

"¿Te importa?"

Okino se sentó en el suelo, sabiendo que la tormenta no cesaría nunca (esa zona estaba congelada desde hacía miles de años, y durante esos miles, ni un hora había dejado de nevar). Decidió que debía irse, pero era conciente que estaba demasiado débil. Miró a su acompañante, Hiei, y al ver que éste se había quedado dormido, decidió que era hora de irse. _«Estoy harta»_ pensó. Se levantó y se separó del calor del fuego (sintiendo como el frío volvía a clavar sus garras en su piel) para adentrarse de nuevo en el blanco del hielo.

Cuando Hiei abrió los ojos, habían pasado dos horas. Se había quedado dormido por todo el agotamiento y por esa ruidosa onna. La mataría, no creía que sacara un buen precio pro alguien tan charlatana e infantil. Pero cuando empezó a buscarla no la encontró. Frunció el entrecejo y culpó su estupidez por haber soportado a esa onna y no asegurarse que fuera un beneficio.

Salió de la cueva, dispuesto a vencer ese infierno helado y hacerse más fuerte. Tal vez conseguiría más información sobre la perla que buscaba si iba por ahí… pero de nuevo, una hora después de andar en la niebla, tropezó con un cuerpo. Frunció el entrecejo.

_«De nuevo esta onna» _

**-----Fin-----**

**Próximo Bonus para:** Marie Shinomori


	7. Las llamas infernales

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tras varios años de paz entre los tres reinos, cuatro demonios se levantan para conquistar Ningenkai y asesinar a todo humano. Koenma y Botan recurren a los Reikai Tantei tras la demostración de su poder: la destrucción de Reikai.

**Notas de Autora:** A medida que escribo este fic, me he dado cuenta de que no hay una buena coherencia en cuanto a las edades de los Youkai, es decir, no conocemos la edad de Kurama ni la de Hiei. Mi teoría reside en que Kurama le dobla la edad a Hiei (bueno, es algo relativo, pero en este punto sí). Por lo que sabemos de Kurama es que trabajaba de ladrón y tenía más de mil años (hay quienes dicen que tiene 700, pero se desmiente en el Anime).

Según esta historia y como yo la interpreto tras unos pequeños análisis temporales, he llegado a esta conclusión:

Kurama empieza a trabajar de ladrón solo y tiene mucho éxito en su trabajo (esto podemos certificarlo cuando, en el principio de la serie, habla de sí mismo como ladrón pero no menciona a otros que trabajen con él). Después de eso, lo más normal es que trabajara, no en grupo, sino en pareja, y ahí entra Koronue (su compañero cuervo, trabajaban juntos en ladrones, su historia y la muerte de Koronue se explica en "Poltergeist Report").

Tras la muerte de él, Kurama siguió trabajando como ladrón (yo calculo que debía tener unos 700 años) y unió a un grupo con él (ahí entra Yomi y su historia). Después de eso, en una retirada (seguramente, pues estaba huyendo), un cazador (no es especifica quién, pero se rumorea que fue uno de los de la Brigada de Defensa de Reikai —aunque solo diga que "persiguió al Kitsune espiritual", no que lo cazara—) lo hirió gravemente.

Más adelante mencionaré a _Shou_ con mucha más frecuencia, y quiero aclarar en qué momento de su vida junto a Youko. Ellos dos estuvieron juntos tras la muerte de Koronue y antes de lo de Yomi, y estuvieron juntos unos 150 años juntos, y se separarían cuando él tuviera 1100, y ella 900.

Según esta historia, por lo tanto, él formó un grupo de ladrones a los 1150 años (más o menos) y a los 1200 ordenaría que mataran a Yomi. Unos años después (unos 200) lo asesinarían a él.

En definitiva, Kurama tiene unos 1420 años en esta historia (aunque como humano tenga 20) y Hiei tiene 710. Shou tenía 200 años menos que Youko.

Recapitulación: _La sombra del corazón_

_"¡Tadaima!"_

_Yusuke dejó ir un suspiró de alivio. Esa era Botan que entraba en la habitación donde se encontraban. Habían dejado las cosas en la cocina e iba seguida de Koenma y Kurama. Koenma se veía algo agitado, Kurama impasible y Botan feliz y alegre, como siempre. Después de todo, había estado durmiendo muy bien desde que había tomado esa poción para dormir. Ya volvía a ser la misma despreocupada._

_"¿N-nani…? ¿Qué ha pasado?" exclamó la Guía de los Muertos, su rostro palideciendo. Entró en la habitación revoltosamente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Keiko, que seguía en un estado de inconsciencia. Era como si estuviera dormida, pero emitía tan poca energía vital que Botan había temido que…_

_"Daijioubu, no está muerta" dijo Genkai, pero la preocupación resonaba en sus cuerdas vocales. Botan asintió, cogiendo la mano de la chica que tenía libre, pues Yusuke le cogía de la otra mano, sus ojos llenos de pena y dolor. _

_"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó Kurama, yendo directamente al punto importante, pero obviamente no se había quedado impasible ante ver a Keiko en ese estado._

_"La atacaron…y yo… yo no pude hacer nada…" gimió Yusuke en voz baja. Se sentía tan impotente… como… como de la misma manera que cuando creyó que Kuwabara había muerto en manos de Toguro… pero esta vez… esta vez… "Keiko…"_

_"Se pondrá bien" repuso Yukina cruzando los dedos y esperándolo de veras con su corazón. "Kurama…¿tú podrías hacer algo?" preguntó la Koorime. Kurama negó con la cabeza. _

_"No. Es como si estuviera en coma… pero no podemos saber qué clase de demonio la atacó, si me equivocara podría significar la…"_

_"Pero…¿y si alguien sí lo supiera?" preguntó una voz de la nada._

_Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia de dónde provino la voz desconocida. El demonio sonrió con calidez y miró a Yukina._

_"Por fin te encuentro… hermana"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Siete: Las llamas infernales

"¿Qué querías?"

La voz del Koorime resonó por toda la habitación. Era una habitación amplia y redonda, de piedra esculpida y al estilo más puro barroco de Ningenkai. En la habitación hacía un frío considerable, pero el demonio era inmune a las bajas temperaturas. Sus ojos de color rojo rubí escanearon el aula, rápidamente notando la presencia de Mukuro avanzar hacia él con un paso seguro.

Y ahí estaba la demonio de clase S. Una mujer alta y robusta, con el cabello de color anaranjado. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por una lente, pero el otro ojo era de color azul intenso. Llevaba una cinta en la cabeza, sus ropajes eran sin duda exóticas. Hiei le echaba una mirada fría a su sensei.

"Tan animado como siempre" musitó Mukuro divertida "Así me gusta, así quiero que sea el heredero de mi territorio" dijo ella con orgullo.

"Tsk" Hiei chasqueó la lengua. Desde hacía un tiempo, Mukuro parecía más que insistente en hacerle saber al Koorime que él sería el próximo señor de las tierras. No era que lo molestara, más bien al contrario, pero no iba a demostrarlo abiertamente.

"Gracias por venir. Siéntate." Hiei hizo lo que le mandaron, callado.

"Si vine fue porqué deseo hablarte" dijo el Koorime con mucha frialdad "No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Mukuro" la demonio frunció el entrecejo ofendida, pero calló "Me he visto envuelto en otro asunto"

"La desaparición de Reikai y el resurgimiento de cuatro demonios cuyo poder sobrepasa al nivel S, ¿verdad?" preguntó la mujer con una voz fría. Hiei abrió los ojos, sorprendido "Las noticias vuelan Hiei. Y yo no quiero quedarme sin heredero, por eso mismo creo que mereces llevarte contigo una ayuda extra, lo quieras o no. Son órdenes"

Una rabia incalculable empezaba a brotar del cuerpo de Hiei, abrasando sus venas y arterias al oír esas rudas palabras. Miró a Mukuro con odio contenido, sin mostrar respeto alguno por su superior. Si no respetaba a Koenma, ¡ella menos, y menos aún tras lo que había dicho!

"¿Te piensas que seguiré tus órdenes, Mukuro?" su voz temblaba ligeramente de ira, pero eso no inmutó a la mujer.

"Sabes perfectamente que necesitas su ayuda. Sin ella, como mucho puedes aspirar a ser un demonio de clase A, Hiei. En cambio, si sigues mis instrucciones, tu poder sobrepasará al de la clase S y vencerás a los demonios que te molestan, y lo sabes bien. Cuando entraste al rango de demonio de clase D, casi de inmediato tu poder se pasó casi al C, y con un mes de su compañía"

"¡¡No pienso hacer lo que tú me digas!! ¡Me haré fuerte a mi manera!" rugió el Koorime.

"No Hiei. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo" Hiei, en esos momentos, deseó gritar un _'¡Cállate!'_ bien potente, pero calló y escuchó las palabras de su Sensei "Como demonio, sabes perfectamente que tu poder de youkai sólo podrá alcanzar su máxima fuerza con su hembra" el temblor de las manos de Hiei era visible "Y sabes que sin tu hembra, no serás capaz de lograr tu poder hasta el clímax. He hecho muchas investigaciones, y sé quien es la hembra"

"No, no quiero que metas a Okino en esto" dijo el Koorime con la voz en un frío y grave susurro. Su rabia se había convertido en odio y en miedo…

"Ella es tu hembra Hiei, ¡la hembra a la que marcaste hace más de cien años! Sin ella, ¡no podrás ganar _nunca_ a quién amenaza Makai ni Ningenkai!"

"¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!"

* * *

"Shizuru…" murmuró Kuwabara. Estaba en un puro estado de 'shock'. Su piel, ya pálida por su naturaleza, había emblanquecido como quién no puede más. Sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos, sus pupilas contraídas. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en forma de 'o'. Todos los músculos de su robusto cuerpo estaban tensos hasta casi la rigidez. "…Shi…¡¡SHIZURU!!" gritó.

Justo en ese momento, había ido al baño a lavarse las manos para empezar a comer (ramen instantáneo, ya que Shizuru no parecía dispuesta a cocinarle nada ese día) cuando vio a su querida hermana en un estado realmente impactante. Estaba la mujer de rodillas, con el pecho y cabeza cayendo poco a poco sobre la bañera a la que se había apoyado. Su pecho estaba desnudo.

En un principio, Kuwabara enrojeció un poco y salió disparado de la habitación, echando mil disculpas pero esperando el golpe que lo dejaría idiota de por vida. Pero algo no marchaba… el ki de su hermana estaba increíblemente bajo, ¿¡Cómo no se había percatado antes!?

Casi de una revolada, entró de nuevo al baño, apartando a la mujer de la bañera que se iba llenando de agua lentamente con el suave sonido de la ducha. Apartó a la mujer que estaba a punto de caer sobre el agua y la alejó de ahí, cerrando el grifo con un golpe seco.

Tenía en sus brazos a su hermana. Estaba pálida y su respiración era profunda pero lenta. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas, como quién se ha drogado. Lo peor de todo no fue el rostro ni la expresión fastidiosa de la mujer, sino sus brazos…

Cortes, incontables cortes cubrían su piel desde la muñeca al codo. Profundos, superficiales, largos, cortos, interrumpidos… y en su mano tenía un pequeño cristal, cuya punta estaba manchada del carmín de la sangre.

La sangre que derramaba no era mucha y no corría riesgo de muerte, pero debía ser atendida. ¿¡Quién!? Pensó de inmediato en Yukina, pero recordaba que no tenían teléfonos en el templo. Decidió llamar a Kurama. Cogió el teléfono tras acomodar a la chica en el sofá y cubriéndola con su chaqueta.

No contestaba.

_«K'so… contesta…»_

* * *

"¿N…nani?" susurró Yukina. Hubo un silencio espectral en la habitación. La Koorime estaba en un estado del más puro shock. Delante de ella, el demonio sonrió amablemente, mostrando una alegría que todos menos ella misma notaron que era fingida.

"M-masaka…" susurró Koenma para sí mismo.

Delante de ellos estaba un hombre. Un demonio, más bien dicho. Era del mismo tamaño que Hiei, bajito en comparación a los demás, sólo siendo más alto que Genkai y Yukina (Koenma estaba en su forma humana). Tenía los ojos alargados y grandes, de color marrón miel. Su cabello era verde-azulado, con un corte parecido al que llevaba Jin (del Torneo), pero con una cola de caballo detrás larga y elegante. Sus facciones eran suaves, casi como las de un niño, pero sin duda era atractivo. Su piel era algo morena, algo más que la de Yukina. Tenía un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Una perla, una lágrima congelada. Increíblemente parecida a la que ella misma llevaba…

Vestía con un gi blanco y un hakama verde. En su cintura llevaba dos kodachi's, uno a cada lado. Tenía bordados azules en las ropas, muy discretos, pero que daban la sensación de ser nieve.

Sí. Había un parecido entre la Koorime y el demonios pero…

_«S-Sonna (16)…»_ pensó Botan para sí, mirando a todos sus acompañantes. Genkai tenía las cejas arqueadas, mostrando su sorpresa pero a la vez desaprobación. Koenma tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas. Kurama tenía una mirada fría e ilegible, pero obviamente enfadado a que alguien se hiciera pasar por su amigo. Yusuke lo miraba con la boca abierta pero de pronto su rostro se volvió violento.

"¡¡YAROU (17)!!" gritó Yusuke, enfadadísimo "¡¿Qué nos estás contando?!"

En cambio, lo que Botan no pudo interpretar de la cara inexpresiva de Kurama fue que miró a Genkai con una mirada significativa. Sólo ellos dos, que eran las personas más razonables y que siempre trataban de buscar respuestas astutas, podrían comprender lo que iban a hacer.

_«Perdóname Yukina…pronto lo comprenderás»_ pensó para sí la maestra, mirando con tristeza el rostro de Yukina, aún capturado en shock. "Hace mucho que te buscamos, pues" dijo con una voz falsa de bienvenida. La mandíbula de todos menos del Kitsune cayeron el suelo de un golpe.

_«No es un secreto que Yukina-san vive con Genkai y que nos conoce a nosotros. Tampoco lo que es que busque a su hermano, y con investigaciones muy a fondo, los de Makai podrían averiguar que esa persona es Hiei. Que raro… pero eso significa que los demonios tienen un plan marcado, y si les seguimos el juego tal vez averigüemos algo… además, no podemos decir nada sobre Hiei, Yukina-san no sabe nada… pero no podremos quitarle el ojo de encima, si ella acabara herida, Hiei no nos lo perdonaría jamás, y dudo que Kuwabara-kun sea una excepción…»_ pensó Kurama, su rostro inexpresivo pero enviándoles una mirada a todos que les hizo callar. "Sin duda"

_«¿__¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁN DICIENDO!?»_ exclamó la mente de Botan, mientras palidecía.

"Si me disculpáis, yo debo retirarme. Yusuke, cuida de Keiko-san" dijo Kurama con una voz tan impasible que dejó a al detective sorprendidísimo, asintió. "Botan-san y Koenma, hablad con Kuwabara-kun y Genkai…cuídese" esa última palabra la dijo con una extraña acentuación que todos percibieron. Ella asintió.

_«¿__Qué están pensando? ¿Por qué dejan que este intruso se haga pasar por Hiei…? Kurama-kun, ¿en qué piensas? ¿vas a ir a buscar a Hiei…?»_ pensaba Botan

Y en efecto, el Kitsune salió de la habitación elegantemente dispuesto a ir a Makai y hablar a su amigo. Antes de desaparecer en el portal, pero, apareció Botan a su lado jadeando.

"Gomen, Kurama-kun" dijo haciendo una leve reverencia "Koenma-sama no quería que fuera, pero es que quiero saber qué pasa…" Kurama asintió, aunque interiormente gruñó. ¿Que Koenma no quería que fuera con él? El Príncipe de Reikai sabía la cantidad de poder que guardaba el Kitsune, ¿o es que había algo más…?

"Claro. Pero sígueme y no te pierdas, Makai puede ser muy peligrosa, ¿de acuerdo?" la chica asintió.

* * *

"Okino"

La demonio Okino era de la raza Mizu. En esos momentos, ella había estado en la parte más oscura del bosque, un lugar casi imposible de orientarse. Menos, claro está, para quién conoce el fluido del agua o quién tiene un Jagan Shi. Se situaba entre los árboles, en un gran lago de agua cristalina y que reflejaba lo que estaba encima suyo con la misma belleza y perfección. En medio de ese lago, estaba la Mizu, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y por poco cayó al agua sobre la que se sentaba. Pero su Youki era mucho más poderoso que eso y no se mojó. Sus facciones, a la luz de la luna, se sonrojaron y le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa al Koorime. Pero había algo en sus ojos que…

Era una mirada de pena y de tristeza. Ella, en esos mismos instantes, recordaba los momentos en que él le dedicaba a ella toda su atención y lo convertían en _su_ hembra. ¿Quién demonios le hubiera dicho que dicho que el Koorime, al que ella quería con todo su ser, la abandonaría…?

"Hai, Hiei" dijo con su voz melodiosa.

Pero Hiei no dijo nada. Sus cabellos negros flotaban con el viento, mientras que los mechones que tenía en la cara le prohibían a la chica mirarle a los ojos. Había una sombra en su rostro, una sombra de fuertes sentimientos. ¿Qué sentimientos? Ella no lo sabía. Su capa ondeaba junto a su cabello, creando un suave ronroneo en su espalda.

Hiei levantó el rostro, comprendiendo las últimas palabras que había dedicado Mukuro ese día.

_"Cuando un demonio elige a una hembra… no la elige porqué si, Hiei. Y menos alguien tan hostil y frío como tú"_

_«Sin duda… yo no la elegí por qué sí pero…»_

Sus pensamientos quedaron bruscamente interrumpidos ante una fuerte explosión.

Los dos dejaron ir una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras veían que algo iluminaba la negra noche. Fuego, y venía del castillo de Mukuro. El Koorime dejó ir una maldición no muy agradable al oído. Miró a la Mizu con ojos precisos, y ella asintió. Se levantó del agua, pisando finamente en la superficie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba. Quién hubiera mirado la dirección de Hiei hubiera visto que también desaparecía ante la vista del ojo desnudo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban delante del castillo, viendo horrorizados como se iba quemando. Masas de gentes salían, pero Mukuro no estaba. Okino frunció el entrecejo, preocupada por su Maestra. Hiei se destapó su frente, revelando su tercer ojo cuando notó que su Sensei no estaba en ninguna parte. Y esa nunca era buena señal. Después de todo, Mukuro era una Youkai de clase S, si alguien podía superar sus poderes serían…

_«Ellos…¡ellos están aquí!»_ gritó la mente del Koorime mientras trataba de localizar a Mukuro. Y la vio. Estaba en el mismo cuarto donde estaban antes, y rodeada de espesas llamas. Había otra presencia.

"¡¡ARGHH!!" exclamó el Koorime cerrando su Jagan.

"¿¡Hiei!?" exclamó Okino, preocupada. El Youkai la ignoró.

Hiei casi cayó de rodillas ante el ardor de su frente. Le dolía. _Le dolía mucho._ Se cubría la frente con las manos. Era como si ese poder fuera tan extraordinario como para quemar su visión espiritual. Y, después de todo, no le cabía duda de que era así. La Mizu, preocupada por el Koorime, se arrodilló a su lado, pero como el dolor era tan insoportable para él, ella decidió que debía hacer algo.

_«¿__¡Pero qué!?»_ exclamó su mente en profundo estrés. Y lo decidió. Iría en busca de su Maestra. Después de todo… _«Se lo debo todo…»_ pensó para sí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba corriendo hacia el castillo.

Hiei, que había empezado a recobrarse, no la vio a su lado. Un pánico que no sabía que existiera se apoderó de él, y enseguida notó su presencia en el castillo.

"¡¡K'SO…!! ¡¡OKINOOO!!" gritó antes de correr hacia el castillo, ajeno a la entrada de miles de Youkais de clase C entrando en el terreno y atacando a los hombres de Mukuro.

* * *

Koenma fruncía el entrecejo. No sólo porqué todo eso se estaba saliendo de la raya pero… ¡es que todo eso era demasiado! ¿¡Qué clase de plan tenían Genkai y Kurama!? ¡El hermano de Yukina era Hiei, y eso lo sabían _todos_! Pero…¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y, por si no fuera poco, Yusuke empezó a seguirles el juego y Botan se había ido con Kurama. _Se había ido con **Kurama**_. En cuestiones normales no le hubiera afectado, pero…

_«Si ella recuerda su vida anterior…no sé que pasaría…»_

"O-Oniisan (18)…" dijo Yukina entrecortadamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Príncipe.

El chico asintió con esa misma luz extraña en los ojos. Genkai tenía una mirada bien rara, y Yusuke había comprendido los planes del Kitsune y su Maestra. Ahora sólo le quedaba seguir el juego a Koenma, cosa que hizo.

"Hai…" dijo el demonio con su voz barítona y masculina. Le puso la mano al hombro de la chica mientras sonreía extrañamente. Giró su rostro hacia Yusuke, que inmediatamente, y a pesar de no percibir la energía como su amigo Kuwabara, fue altamente sorprendido del gran poder que escondía el ser. "Un demonio Rata de Piel Cetrina Triojo. Con su sangre es capaz de crear venenos, pero no son mortales, simplemente dejan inconsciente a la víctima. La chica despertará en un tiempo" aseguró el demonios. Aunque Yusuke no sabía si creerle o no…

_«Bien pensado, sí que su piel era cetrina y que tenía tres ojos… pero también es posible que haya sido él mismo quién nos lo haya enviado…»_

_«Kurama, vuelve pronto con Hiei…»_ pedía la mente de Genkai mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar cuando el demonio abrazó a Yukina y ella se deshacía en lágrimas que pronto se convirtieron en perlas.

* * *

Botan volaba con su Remo Espiritual a una gran velocidad. Kurama iba montado detrás de ella, sujetándola con la cintura. Atravesaban los cielos cubiertos de espesas nubes negras con algún destello plateado que surgía de la luna detrás. Iba a llover pronto, si bien eso era lo que presentía Kurama. Los ojos del Kitsune parpadearon con interés cuando sus agudos ojos percibieron algo en esa oscuridad.

Una luz, una luz anaranjada… fuego. Frunció el entrecejo.

"Botan-san…creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en algún lugar cerca de aquí, volando. Noto la energía de varios demonios del nivel D, C y B, no quiero que te pase nada" Botan asintió, conmovida por su preocupación pero sintiéndose extraña al oír esas palabras de aquél chico, ya que siempre era Yusuke quién le decía eso "Yo bajaré. Ese fuego proviene del castillo de Mukuro-san, y estoy seguro que Hiei tiene que ver con ello. Ella asintió.

"Demo…Kurama-kun, prométeme que no te pasará nada" dijo con su voz angustiada. Después de todo, su amigo se pondría en peligro, y eso no era algo que le gustara a la chica. El Kitsune asintió, agradecido ante su preocupación.

"Hai. Cuídate" y sin más palabras, el Kitsune saltó del Remo. Botan gritó, sorprendida ante esa acción tan brusca (la pérdida del peso del Remo hizo que ella se tambaleara) y temiendo que se hiciera daño pero… _«Maa… después de todo, no le pasará nada»_

* * *

"Cough, cough"

Hiei frunció el entrecejo. Muy rápidamente y antes de 10 segundos, ya había llegado a la habitación donde se había reunido hacía apenas dos horas con Mukuro, su jefa. La habitación era muy grande, pero estaba roja y cubierta de llamas que danzaban y convertían en ceniza lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Es fuego de Makai… pero no son llamas poderosas" susurró el Koorime sin pestañear ante la iluminación del fuego. Después de todo, él mismo era un maestro en el arte de las llamas y dominaba a su voluntad las más poderosas: las Llamas Negras. Eso no era nada, las caricias que le proporcionaba apenas lo agobiaba.

"Cough, cough" pero las toses se seguían oyendo. Quién fuera que tosiese (sin duda, era Okino) las debía estar pasando canutas. Después de todo, la Mizu no usaba el poder del fuego, sino del elemento contrario: el agua. "Cough, cough"

"Okino" dijo Hiei sin alzar mucho la voz pero con una entonación que pocas veces se oía de sus labios.

"¡¡HIEI!!" el Koorime se sobresaltó. Asintió para sí mismo y fue corriendo hacia de donde provenía la voz.

"¡¡Okino!!"

Delante de Hiei estaba la chica arrodillada. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y suciedad, y en su regazo cogía fuertemente a Mukuro, visiblemente herida. A su alrededor había una barrera de agua que se iba debilitando. La Mizu empezó a toser, pero esta vez más violentamente.

"Okino, no te muevas" ordenó el Koorime mientras desenvainaba su katana. Avanzó hacia ellas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había puesto delante de la barrera y mirando de cara la única salida posible.

_«Perdóname Okino…Perdóname…»_ con un rápido movimiento de Katana con una fuerza inmensurable cuya onda de expansión rompió la piedra del muro. Con la misma fuerza, dio un mandoble hacia Okino, que chilló de horror cuando esa misma fuerza la envió a ella y a su Sensei volando hacia fuera con una propulsión imposible de parar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, por fin he acabado este dichoso chapter este si que no ha sido nada fácil… sobretodo la última parte, ¡y eso que Hiei me encanta! Pero hacer que Hiei conserve la sangre fría que le caracterice en una situación como esa… de verdad, da un dolor de cabeza… jajaja.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Podrá Hiei escapar de esas llamas? Pero es que parece que alguien lo está observando… ¿Pero podrá Kurama llegar a tiempo al palacio de Mukuro y ayudar a su amigo? ¿Y de quién son esos misteriosos ojos que están observando a Botan desde abajo? ¿Y qué le pasará a Yukina, con ese impostor? ¿Podrá Genkai hacer algo?

16-. **Sonna** _Imposible_, una manera más educada que 'Masaka'.

17-. **Yarou:** Una manera de llamar a alguien en segunda persona (es decir, _'tú'_) de manera insultante.

18-. **Onii****- chan, san, sama:** Diferentes formas de decir "hermano mayor" de menos a más respeto.

**Marie Shonomori:** ¡Bueno! Espero que esta capítulo también te haya gustado igual! ¡Aquí abajo tienes el Bonus, espero que también te guste! Bueno, como me pediste, es la continuación del Bonus nº1 y espero haber echo algo que te hubiera gustado. Como me dijiste que "q no sea excesivamente emapalagoso, si no bien... interesante" pues esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió oO espero que te guste.

¡Buff! ¡El pasado de Botan! ¡Eso es un tema muuuuy lento! Incluso más que el de Hiei/Okino, y mira que también es leeento. Pero tranquila, hacia el capítulo 17 o 18 ya estará todo más claro, lo prometo!

Hmm... lo de Sakyo y Shizuru se aclara en el capítulo 14, pero de momento... prefiero que os quedéis con la intriga XDDD Y entiendo a lo que te refieres con lo que la pareja Yusuke/Keiko no te llame la atención, pues es "la" pareja y es tan obvia que no hace falta más, ¿verdad? Pero como me lo paso bien escribiendo sobre esos dos, pues prefiero continuar poniendo algo de romance entre tanta acción y angustia, porque si no, el fic sería demasiado espeso.

Hmm... Hiei/Mukuro... pues la verdad es que me encanta esa pareja! n.n de verdad, son tan kawaii. Hoy mismo he visto el capítulo de su lucha y me he enamorado de la pareja. Pero no puedo simplemente cambiarlo todo ahora, pero prometo que ha escribiré algún fic respecto a ellos, ya sea ONE-SHOT o en cualquier otra serie larga (aunque no tanto como esta, que se alargará mucho).

Respecto a Okino, creo que es algo normal que no te guste, puesto que es una OOCC y me ha costado mucho describirle una personalidad. Vamos, la idea es que es tan dulce como Yukina o Botan, pero tan atenta como Genkai. Espero que poco a poco te vaya cayendo mejor, pues ella tendrá un papel importante en el fic. Me gusta que sea tan diferente a Hiei, ¿por que qué es lo que puede derretir el hielo sino un corazón cálido? Bueno, tan solo puedo esperar a que le vayas cogiendo agrado, si no, te pido que no dejes de leer el fic por ella

¡Qué casualidad que me pidieras más KurBo en el chapter y pase todo lo de ir juntos a Makai, ¿verdad?! Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado ese pequeño WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings).

**CiNtUrO-cHaN** A ver, sis, querida, a ver si coges un poco de aire de frase en aire, ¡que parece que te vayas a ahogar! XDDD y oye, que yo sepa, se le llama "piropo" no "piromo" xDD pero weno, a ti te perdono, sis, ¡pero solo pasa ésta! Uy, y siéntete libre de inflar mi arrogancia con más piropos cuando quieras (cara que le daba yuyu a Haku).

¿Kukukukuku? ¿Se te está pillando el síndrome gallo atragantado? xDDDD Hija, la influencia de la buena escritura, a ver si se te pega, ¡ohohohohohoho!

Bueno, si eso de Shizuru te hizo llorar... ¿lo de este capítulo lo ha conseguido? Porque mira que este es bestia xDDDDD ¿Creo que te ha gustado que hayan atacado a Keiko? Jajajajaja, pobre Yusuke, ya verás ya, cuánto sufrirá por ella, ¡ohohohohohoh!

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿HIEI/YUKINA?!?!?!? ¿¡Es que a tí te va el incesto!? oO Me has traumatizado, sis xDDD

Y en cuanto al hermano farsante... juu...

* * *

**Notas de interés:** Esta es, por petición de Marie Shinomori, la continuación del Bonus nº1, Botán-i-k(uram)a.

**Bonus**** nº3: **Palabras sueltas, tuya

**Dedicado a:** Marie Shinomori

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama

Botan suspiró. Volvía a ser de noche. Desde hacía dos semanas que no tenía tiempo para nada. Desde que despidieron a Yusuke, es decir, hacía tres semanas no había parado de trabajar: de ser la muerte. No era un trabajo que le gustara, sin duda, pero ella lo era desde que poseía recuerdos. Ella iba y volvía de Ningenkai a Reikai, pasando una y otra vez ese portal…

¡Cuantos recuerdos le traían ese portal! Sin duda, por ese mismo portal había pasado una vez con Yusuke, incluso antes de que fuera asignado Reikai Tantei. De eso hacía… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Poco más de dos años… y ahora, por motivos que se le escapaban de las manos ya no podría volver a verlo. Triste, sin duda.

Sopló un viento discreto, cambiando levemente la dirección de su remo. Pero como en realidad no tenía rumbo fijo, empezó a aumentar la velocidad, queriendo disfrutar un poco de la fresca de la noche. Suspiró suavemente, echando de menos actividad.

Cuando era la ayudante de Yusuke siempre había algo interesante que hacer y no tenía tanto trabajo. Es más, incluso a veces podía pasarse días enteros una buena mañana en la ciudad de Ningenkai. Tembló un poco y se re-ajustó el kimono rosado. De repente, algo le llamó la atención, una luz. Durante todo su trayecto había estado mirando de casa oscura a casa oscura, sin una sola luz a excepción de algún faro encendido. Pero había una habitación de una de las muchas casas abiertas.

Es más, incluso sabía de quién era. Era la habitación de Kurama.

_«¿__Qué hace Kurama tan tarde despierto?»_ se preguntó. La hora ningen debía ser, más o menos, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Y como tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, decidió pasarse.

Quedó algo sorprendida cuando vio que la ventana, además, estaba abierta. Oyó unas voces que no eran las de su amigo y se escondió tras la pared, escuchando. Esa voz era la de la madre de Kurama, Shiori, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hacía Shiori tan tarde levantada? También estaba la voz de Kurama, una voz suave e incluso algo femenina, pero en esos momentos hablaba en suaves susurros. La curiosidad le picó.

Miró por la ventana, con cuidado de no ser descubierta y su boca se abrió levemente de sorpresa.

En la cama estaba Kurama, cubierto de una manta gruesa y con una toallita en la frente. Tenía la piel pálida, pero algo de sudor caía por su rostro, y un rubor antinatural estaba en sus mejillas y en su frente. Kurama estaba mirando a su madre, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, con sus preciosos ojos verdes algo nublados. Sonreía y le decía a su madre que estaba bien y que se fuera a dormir, que estaría bien.

Shiori le insistía en que dejara de hablar y se relajara, pero su hijo Shuiichi, Kurama, insistía tanto en que ella se fuera a dormir, que prometió hacerlo cuando él se hubiera dormido. Aún así, Kurama no accedía. Botan lo miraba todo, sorprendida y preocupada. Kurama parecía estar pasándolo mal. De repente, Shiori cayó sobre la cama, desmayada. Botan dio un suave respingo, pero vio que Kurama tenía en sus manos una flor. Seguramente el polen la hubiera dormido: Kurama jamás haría daño a Shiori, por nada del mundo.

"¿Botan…?"

Botan dio otro respingo y decidió no esconderse, aunque se sintió avergonzada por haber espiado. Entró por la ventana con una sonrisa culpable y lo miró preocupadamente. Intentó incorporarse, pero pronto desistió, obviamente, estaba demasiado débil.

"Gomen, es que pasaba por aquí y… bueno, eso, que había visto la ventana abierta y quería saludarte… pero no pretendía espiar… ¿qué te ha pasado?" preguntó de un tirón. Kurama rió un poco, seguido por una débil tos. Botan se acercó a él, la verdad es que no sabía como ayudarlo: las muertes no se ponían enfermas. "¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás tan enfermo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué hacemos con tu madre? ¿No se preocupará?"

"Botan, baja un poco el volumen, por favor" rogó Kurama con un leve gemido. Botan calló de inmediato, sin saber qué hacer. "Verás, Koenma me asignó una misión individual a Makai (ya que aún trabajo para él, como tú misma me contaste) y me picó un Hebi n/a: Serpiente y no me di cuenta hasta esta tarde. Por lo que respecta a mi madre, ¿te importaría ayudarme a traerla a su habitación?" preguntó mientras trataba de levantarse otra vez.

Botan lo hizo tumbar con un gestó e hizo sólido su cuerpo. Cogió a Shiori, que seguía en un estado se sueño y siguió las instrucciones de Kurama, que se había dado por vencido.

"Ne, ne, Kurama, ¿no sería mejor avisar a Yukina?" preguntó preocupada "¿O tienes alguna medicina?"

"Daijiobu, esto no es nada, de verdad, mañana ya me encontraré mejor" aseguró el Kitsune, cerrando los ojos. Botan lo cubrió mejor con la manta, al ver que tiritaba bajo ella. Cogió la toallita que había caído a la almohada y la puso en su frente. "Arigato…" susurró con voz ronca. Botan estaba muy preocupada.

Todo era por culpa de Koenma. ¿A quién se le ocurría enviar a UNA SOLA PERSONA (por muy fuerte que fuera) a MAKAI? Ya se encargaría de echarle una bronca de cuatro pisos. Pero estaba, sin duda, preocupada. El rostro de Kurama no había recuperado su color, si no más bien estaba pálido, pero el rojo de sus mejillas y de su frente seguían encendidas. Tiritaba, pero no dejaba de sudar. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Pasó un rato, y Kurama se había dormido. Botan seguía a su lado, estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él hasta que Shiori despertara. ¡Le daba igual que Koenma le metiera bronca: era su culpa! Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, Kurama no se iría a morir pronto, pues no figuraba en su lista. Aunque, visto de otra manera, Yusuke tampoco tenía por qué haber muerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Además, ese no era motivo como para dejar solo a su amigo cuando lo necesitaba.

No soportaba verlo tan vulnerable. Después de todo, Botan era una persona muy impulsiva y que siempre se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, muy al revés del misterioso, calmado y astuto Kitsune. Sus personalidades no pegaban en nada. Tan solo había empezado a hablar con él en serio desde que era el único que visitaba Reikai regularmente.

Pasó cerca de una hora y por suerte, la predicción de Kurama se estaba cumpliendo: su respiración había dejado de ser tan agitada y parecía respirar mejor. Además, aunque su fiebre no descendió, sus cuerpo tenso pareció relajarse. Era verdad, el sistema de defensa de Kurama era increíble, ¡poco sabía ella que, además de eso, era por estar cerca de él!

Empezaba a amanecer. ¿Qué hora era? Las seis y media de la mañana. Botan no se había movido, tan solo observaba a Kurama. Lo observaba claramente y recordaba todos sus momentos y todas las peleas que había presenciado. En ninguna de ellas lo tuvo demasiado en cuenta: sabía que era fuerte y no se molestaba en preocuparse por él. Pero ahora era distinto: Kurama era vulnerable. Había algo que no le encajaba, y por eso le cuidó.

Su rostro. Se sonrojó. Era perfecto. Un rostro alargado, con la piel suave y las facciones perfectas. Un rostro casi femenino cuando estaba relajado y sonreía, pero cuando se tornaba serio era muy varonil. Unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, preciosos y vivos, pero aún así, conservaban la astucia de un zorro y la sombra de una vida misteriosa. Pasó su mano por el cabello. Los cabellos rojos como el fuego, largos y lisos, con las puntas onduladas. Un cabello fino y sano, parecía seda entre sus dedos.

Paró en seco. ¿Qué le ocurría? No, no podía estar hablando de él de esa manera. _«Seguro que cuando era Youko tuvo muchas amantes, en su forma es increíblemente atractivo… aunque ahora también… Aghh… ¿¡BOTAN!?»_

"¿Shuiichi?" vino una voz desde fuera de la habitación. "¿Shuiichi?" Botan dio un respingo.

No solo tenía que irse, sino que llegaba tarde a su trabajo, aunque la daba pena dejar a Kurama. Cuando pudiera, lo volvería a ver para asegurarse que estaba bien y hablaría con Koenma. Materializó su remo y se subió en él, y desapareció por la ventana hacia Reikai.

Sonrió mientras recordaba la nota.

Seguramente, cuando Kurama despertara y se encontrara mejor, vería la nota que ella le había dejado. Antes de marchar, como la última vez, escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió. Esta vez no fue un juego de palabras.

Tan solo fue un:

_«Cuídate, tu Peonía»_

**-----Fin-----**

**Notas de Autora: **En el Bonus nº1 (es decir, la historia que precede esta) dije que Botan significa Petunia, pero en realidad significa Peonía. Perdonad este error.

**Próximo Bonus para:** CiNtUrO-cHaN (a este paso, será una rueda, en serio xDDDD)

**Notas para los siguientes Bonus:** Como en está tajantemente prohibido el escribir lemons, os ruego que, si me los pedís, me digáis cuál es vuestro e-mail y os lo enviaré. La verdad es que los publicaré, así que no os preocupéis, pero no en este site, sino en el mío: h t t p : w w w . R e i k a i – t a n t e i – f i l e s . T k. De momento, el site está cerrado, pero incluiré el URL donde podréis encontrar el Bonus.


	8. Las lágrimas heladas

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La destrucción de Reikai es tan solo una parte del gran poder que esconde esa nueva amenaza que amenaza a los Reikai Tantei. Koenma y Botan solo pueden confiar en ellos pare recuperar su hogar…

Recapitulación: _Las llamas infernales_

_"Cough, cough" _

_Hiei frunció el entrecejo. Muy rápidamente y antes de 10 segundos, ya había llegado a la habitación donde se había reunido hacía apenas dos horas con Mukuro, su jefa. La habitación era muy grande, pero estaba roja y cubierta de llamas que danzaban y convertían en ceniza lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino._

_"Es fuego de Makai… pero no son llamas poderosas" susurró el Koorime sin pestañear ante la iluminación del fuego. Después de todo, él mismo era un maestro en el arte de las llamas y dominaba a su voluntad las más poderosas: las Llamas Negras. Eso no era nada, las caricias que le proporcionaba apenas lo agobiaba._

_"Cough, cough" pero las toses se seguían oyendo. Quién fuera que tosiese (sin duda, era Okino) las debía estar pasando canutas. Después de todo, la mizu no usaba el poder del fuego, sino del elemento contrario: el agua. "Cough, cough"_

_"Okino" dijo Hiei sin alzar mucho la voz pero con una entonación que pocas veces se oía de sus labios. _

_"¡¡HIEI!!" el Koorime se sobresaltó. Asintió para sí mismo y fue corriendo hacia de donde provenía la voz. _

_"¡¡Okino!!" _

_Delante de Hiei estaba la chica arrodillada. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y suciedad, y en su regazo cogía fuertemente a Mukuro, visiblemente herida. A su alrededor había una barrera de agua que se iba debilitando. La Mizu empezó a toser, pero esta vez más violentamente._

_"Okino, no te muevas" ordenó el Koorime mientras desenvainaba su katana. Avanzó hacia ellas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había puesto delante de la barrera y mirando de cara la única salida posible. _

_«Perdóname Okino…Perdóname…»__ con un rápido movimiento de Katana con una fuerza inmensurable cuya onda de expansión rompió la piedra del muro. Con la misma fuerza, dio un mandoble hacia Okino, que chilló de horror cuando esa misma fuerza la envió a ella y a su Sensei volando hacia fuera con una propulsión imposible de parar. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Ocho: Las lágrimas heladas

"Yukina-chan…estás preciosa" comentó el demonio de ojos marrón-miel con una sonrisa radiante. Yukina se sonrojó pero sonreía felizmente, más alegre que nunca. Todo rastro de melancolía que jamás escondieron sus ojos desvanecieron: Yukina era una persona nueva.

Ese cambio no quedaba desapercibido por los ojos astutos de Genkai. Estaba preocupada, sin duda. Después de todo… ella quería que Yukina fuera feliz, pero no a consta del engaño, y ese demonio (que se había echo llamar _Yuki_) la estaba engañando descaradamente… pero ella no podía hacer nada.

_«Decirle la verdad y sacar del error a Yukina depende todo de su verdadero hermano: Hiei»_

"¡¡OIII!! ¡¡GENKAI!! ¡¡YUKINAAA!!" vino una voz de la nada.

Yusuke casi se atragantó con el té y se lavó la boca con la manga. Inmediatamente, la puerta del templo se abrió y vinieron los rápidos y torpes pasos de su amigo. Kuwabara. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

"Kazuma…" vino la voz de Yukina que dejó a su hermano con una sonrisa y salió a recibir a Kuwabara, dispuesta a contarle la buena noticia cuando… dio un suave respingo.

Ahí estaba Kuwabara con unas ropas mal escogidas (obviamente con prisas) y con la frente llena de sudor. Jadeaba con fuerza mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie. Cargada en sus espaldas estaba Shizuru cubierta con una chaqueta con los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida.

"¡Kazuma! ¡Shizuru! ¿Qué ha pasado?" exclamó la Koorime acercándose a ellos. El joven la miró con ojos enamorados… ¡Cuánto había deseado verla! Pero ese no era el momento, con un único esfuerzo fue hasta el comedor y tumbó a Shizuru en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Tuvo que ir corriendo desde su casa hasta esa montaña apartada con Shizuru en brazos. No podía permitirse el ser visto por la calle y que hubiera un follón. No, de eso deberían encargarse ellos mismos y los únicos que podrían curar a Shizuru eran Yukina y Kurama. Cuando pasó por el apartamento de Kurama no había nadie y tuvo que ir hasta la montaña maldiciendo al Kitsune hasta las entrañas. Además, su fino sentido del espíritu hacían percatar a Kuwabara que había una fuerza maligna a su alrededor y él no podía separarles. Genkai era su única esperanza.

"¡Wha! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Keiko?" exclamó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la chica que seguía en un estado de sueño "¿Y quién es ese?" preguntó señalando a Yuki con una extraña expresión en los ojos. El ki que desprendía era increíble. Yukina abrió la boca para contestar, pero decidió que no sería un buen momento.

"Ya te lo explicaré. ¿Qué le ha pasado a ella?" preguntó Yusuke mirando a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

"Verás…" empezó el joven con el rostro más serio "Ayer de repente se fue de casa y volvió llorando sin parar… y esta mañana tampoco ha parado de llorar y decir cosas raras como 'Sakyo, Sakyo' y cosas así…" el rostro que Koenma, que estaba escuchando, se ensombreció recordando el incidente de su muerte "Y a la que me he dado cuenta…"

Los ojos de Genkai, que había estado siguiendo la historia con todo detalle, se abrieron del shock, mientras que Yukina ahogó un grito. Kuwabara había destapado los brazos de su hermana que estaban llenos de cortes…

"Por favor… tenéis que ayudarla" dijo Kuwabara con la mirada sombría. Yukina asintió, por un momento olvidando a su propio hermano (cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yuki) y empezando a hacer uso de sus poderes curativos.

* * *

"Vamos a recibir una buena recompensa"

"Sí, sin duda"

"Pues sí que cobramos bien, 2.000 humanos para comer sólo por matar a los subordinados de Mukuro por traicionarlos… jeje"

"¡Y tanto! Sólo teníamos que cambiarnos de banda y mira, ahora podemos comernos a humanos, que estaba prohibido. Ese Maldito Enki que nos lo prohibió… grr…"

"Tranquilo. Los **jefes** se encargarán de todo. Si tan solo han necesitado un poco parte de su energía para destruir Reikai"

Kurama frunció el entrecejo. Había estado oyendo esa conversación a escondidas de esos 4 demonios de clase B-. Así que los cuatro **jefes** (comos les llamaban ellos) les había comprado con 2.000 humanos para traicionar a Mukuro. Estaba enfadado. **Muy** enfadado y unos brillos dorados empezaban a surgir en sus ojos. La traición era algo que jamás había perdonado…ni siquiera a sí mismo.

"¿Así que por eso habéis traicionado a vuestra Señora? ¿Por 2.000 humanos?" dijo Kurama saliendo de las sombras con voz pasiva y cara neutra. Los 4 demonios dieron un respingo. No pudieron captar su ki debido que Kurama sabía como ocultarlo.

"Lo ha oído…" murmuró uno "Yo digo que él sea el primero en ser devorado" dijo el Youkai lamiéndose los labios con una expresión avariciosa. Kurama sonrió extrañamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera pelirroja.

"Seréis vosotros quienes pagaréis vuestra traición con creces" dijo saltando al aire y esquivando la guadaña de uno de los demonios con gracia. "No permito que nadie ponga en peligro a ninguno de mis amigos o conocidos" dijo con la voz grave.

"¡¡INSOLENT----!!"

"¡¡ROSE WHIP!!"

* * *

Botan miraba desde el aire la situación. El bosque oscuro por un lado, un lago escondido entre la misteriosa arboleda y el castillo de Mukuro en llamas amarillas y rojas que devoraban hasta la piedra. Estaba preocupada, tanto por Hiei como Mukuro o Kurama. Había pasado más de media hora desde que Kurama la dejó sola y había estado volando en círculos.

"¡Mou! ¡Debería haber echo caso a Koenma-sama y no haber venido!" pensó para sí exasperada, cuando de repente recordó el _por qué_ había decidido acompañar al Koorime. Por Yukina. Quería saber qué pasaba entre ella, Hiei y ese demonio nuevo. Kurama se lo había explicado mientras volaban, pero aún no comprendían porque no podrían haber decir que no, que no era su hermano y punto. Pero sabía en parte que Yukina pediría explicaciones…

Volvió a mirar debajo suyo. Las llamas estaban consumiendo el castillo avariciosamente, y las llamas aumentaban su fuerza al ir devorando poco a poco los árboles y plantas de la zona. ¿Cómo estaría Hiei? ¿Y Kurama?

"Maa… ellos son fuertes, seguro que están bien" dijo susurrándose a sí misma y apretando su agarre en el mango de su remo.

De repente, una fuerza sobrenatural pasó por su lado con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles haciendo que Botan, que no estaba preparada para recibir un trato tan brusco, perdiera el equilibrio…

"¡¡AHHH!!"

Y caía… y caía… y caía…

* * *

"¡¡…!!" Kurama bajó la guardia un momento y recibió un corte en la espalda de hombro a costado, en forma diagonal. Ahogó un grito y con un movimiento lleno de elegancia, paseó su brazo y el demonio que se atrevió a herirle dejó el mundo, atravesado con el Látigo de Espinas del Kitsune. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie. Ya había eliminado a todos esos demonios _«A todos esos traidores…»_.

Miró al cielo negro y cubierto de nubes. Frunció el entrecejo. Durante toda la batalla había mirado encima suyo más de una vez y veía la pequeña figura de Botan moviéndose. Pero… _«¿__Dónde se ha metido?»_ se preguntó empezando a recorrer su campo de visión con agudeza. Pero no. No la veía. _«Ya tengo bastante con todo esto, si le pasara algo Koenma me mataría»_ pensó.

Empezó a correr, buscando a la Guía, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo estaba más frustrado consigo mismo. ¿¡Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar que le acompañara!? ¡Debería haberle dicho que se quedara con Koenma! Si le pasaba algo… sería su culpa, y eso era algo con lo que no quería cargar. Además, no podía olvidar el motivo por el que había venido: Debía avisar a Hiei por lo de Yukina.

Por fin atravesó el bosque y llegó al claro y al castillo. Las llamas habían disminuido, y el castillo había quedado reducido a cenizas. Captaba la energía de Hiei, pero estaba tan mezclada entre la gente que no supo localizarla. Además, su Ki estaba muy débil, y eso le preocupaba. _«¿__Dónde estás, Hiei?»_ preguntó telepáticamente al Koorime, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a surcar el cielo con sus ojos: no encontraba a Botan.

"¡Ahh! ¡Pero si tú eres Kurama!" vino una voz.

El Kitsune se giró con el entrecejo fruncido, preparándose para el ataque. Relajó sus músculos y sonrió. Delante suyo habían seis demonios que conocía bastante bien. Se había enfrentado con uno de ellos y casi había muerto (¿Cómo no olvidarlo? ¡Tuvo que implantar su propia planta en sus brazos!), además, fue su entrenador durante un año antes de que hubiera el Torneo en Makai. El más alto se llamaba Chuu, un hombre alto y robusto (que, por cierto) olía mucho a alcohol. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello lila, en forma punk. Sus ropas no eran de menos. En sus manos tenía una botella de sake que olía a kilómetros de distancia.

El más bajito fue su compañero más antiguo. Un niño pequeño pero, sin duda, muy poderoso. Fue vencedor en su pelea contra Kuwabara, pero más bien porque este último estaba demasiado concentrado en gritar a Yusuke. Tenía los ojos ve color verde-azulado y el cabello castaño, escondido tras una gorra de color rosado y amarillento. Sus ropas eran del mismo color. Su nombre era Rinku, y entre sus dedos tenía unos yo-yo's.

Kurama miró a Touya, con quién se había enfrentado en el Torneo Clandestino de Artes Marciales. Su piel estaba tan blanca como siempre, y sus ojos del mismo azul pálido. Su cabello en forma de punta verde pálido, estaba escondido tras una rejilla azul-gris. Sus ropas consistían en color oscuros y rejillas claras. No había cambado nada, ese Youkai de Hielo.

Luego estaba Suzuki. Él era un personaje que siempre hacía reír a Kurama por sus ideas. Tenía un gran talento a la hora de fabricar armas, es más, él fue el que le concedió el fruto del "Árbol del pasado" NA1 para transformarse en Youkai en el Torneo. Se había disfrazado de varias formas y pedía que lo llamaran "Suzuki, el gran demonio mágico" y amenazaba si no lo hacían así. Sus ataques eran de colores y le gustaba todo aquello que fuera bello.

También estaba Shishiwakamaru. Un demonio que fue subordinado de Suzuki, y cuyo poder reside en una espada que llama a espíritus muertos y devora a los que tienen un ki débil. Era una persona fría y que tan solo buscaba su propio beneficio, pero con los entrenamientos de Kurama se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y empezó a apreciar más a sus compañeros. Tenía el poder de transformarse en un duende pequeño con el mismo poder.

Y, por alivio de Kurama, también estaba Jin que cargaba con una Botan inconsciente en sus brazos. Jin era un Youkai de viento, con el cabello rojo intenso y alborotado, sus ojos de color azul, con la misma mirada de Yusuke. Y es que esos dos tenían muchas cosas en común, su pasión por la lucha, sus ganas de vencer… sin duda: eran un par imposible. Su torso, como siempre, desnudo y sus pantalones blancos. En sus brazos estaba Botan, con el cabello suelto y su kimono algo desajustado debido al viento. Estaba inconsciente, pero estaba viva.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" preguntó Kurama. Jin depositó la figura durmiente de la chica en brazos del sorprendido Kitsune. _«Nunca he sujetado a una mujer de esta manera…»_ NA2 pensó cogiéndola seguramente, pero implantando esa máscara de tranquilidad.

"No lo sabemos. Creemos que un demonio la debía atacar, porqué cayó redondamente al suelo, surte que la vi y la cogí" respondió Jin "Es muy mona. Creía que sería Urameshi quién estuviera aquí, ya que siempre la había visto con él" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pasábamos por aquí y vimos todo este caos. Creo recordar que uno de los vuestros estaba con Mukuro…" dijo Touya seriamente. Kurama asintió.

"Hiei. Lo estaba buscando y he visto todo esto. Además, hay una energía demoníaca muy poderosa y maléfica" susurró Kurama.

"¿Hiei era ese bajito con el pelo de punta, verdad?" preguntó Rinku animadamente. "recuerdo que deshizo a Zeru a cenizas NA3" dijo impresionado y recordando los echos.

"…A…quién… has… llamado… bajito…" vino una voz

* * *

"¿Euh…?"

"¡¡Keiko!!" exclamó Yusuke sonriente y lleno de felicidad. De improvisto la chica había empezado a abrir los ojos, en medio de la curación de Shizuru. Por eso la habían llevado a otra habitación, Yusuke a su lado. La chica se había empezado a mover y enseguida se incorporó. Miró a Yusuke y parpadeó.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡YUSUKE NO HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

Resultado: Yusuke acabó con la mejilla destrozada, unos dientes salidos y la nariz roja de la hemorragia. Un fuego peligroso empezaba a rodear su cuerpo y su temblor era evidente. Keiko, confundida, vio como seguía vestida y que Yusuke también llevaba su ropa. Rió nerviosamente.

"¡¡KEIKOOOOO!!" gritó él rojo de ira "¿¡Así es como me agradeces que haya estado cuidando de ti!?" gritó con los colmillos exageradamente peligrosos. Keiko sonrió inocentemente.

"Gomen…" dijo roja de vergüenza.

Yusuke suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca. De improvisto, cogió a la chica en brazos con fuerza. La abrazó, mostrando abiertamente todo su amor hacia la morena. Ella notó como su cuerpo se tensaba, relaja y tensaba de nuevo, pero apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiéndose feliz.

"No sabes el miedo que he sentido, Keiko" dijo el chico sinceramente y acariciando la mejilla de ella "Perdóname… no se cuántas veces has resultado víctima por mi culpa" dijo recordando todas las veces en que ella había sufrido por él. En su muerte, cuando Hiei la secuestró, cuando Suzaku la secuestró, en el Torneo, cuando la atacaron por intentar proteger a Botan de las garras de Meikai, etc.

"Baka… yo te quiero" dijo ella sinceramente y sonriente "No me importa todo eso" dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

"¡Hiei!" exclamó una Kurama, arrodillándose y apoyando las piernas de Botan al suelo y la cabeza en su pecho. La aguantaba con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda mantenía el equilibro.

En el suelo, casi arrastrándose, estaba el Koorime, devastado y herido. Su cabello estaba alborotado. Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas y cortes, apenas podía mantener el ojo izquierdo abierto. Sangre caía de una de sus sienes. Su ropa estaba en un estado deplorable, y su cuerpo casi desnudo estaba lleno de heridas y magulladuras, con quemaduras y sangre. Intentó ponerse en pie patéticamente, pero no pudo ni levantar su pecho.

"Hiei… te llevaré con Genkai y Yukina" exclamó Kurama sujetando a Hiei con un brazo y a Botan con otro. Se vio doblegado por su peso, pero usó el ki para aguantar. Botan tan solo estaba inconsciente, pero no se atrevía a despertarla por temor que sufriera alguna conmoción. En cambio… Hiei estaba gravemente herido: tenía que darse prisa. "Tengo que encontrar un portal hacia Ningenkai" dijo mirando a Touya.

"Lo buscaremos, quédate aquí" exclamó Jin (fue la única vez que Kurama vio al Youkai de viento serio) dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo con los demás.

"Arigatou…" susurró el Kitsune, arrodillándose y sujetando con cuidado a los dos heridas. Ese corte en la espalda empezaba a molestarle mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para usar sus plantas medicinales para sí mismo. En cambio, concentró su ki en unas de sus plantas medicinales…

Cuando una fuerza de dimensiones desconocidas empujó a Kurama, Hiei y Botan con una propulsión imparable.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Por fin he acabado este chapter. Sé que Haku me matará por dejar de lado a Okino, pero tranquila, sis, que enseguida aparecerá. La última parte ha sido la más difícil de escribir (lo demás fue de un tirón). Espero que os haya gustado.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué les ha pasado a Kurama, Hiei y Botan? ¿Qué ha sido de Okino y Mukuro? ¿Podrán Yukina y Genkai salvar a Shizuru? Hay alguien que está observando cuidadosamente los pasos de Kuwabara… ¿quién es y qué quiere?

**NA1.** Hablo del Torneo Clandestino, donde se enfrentan a Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru. Suzuki había creado armas muy potentes para cada uno de sus enemigos, y una era una caja de donde aslía un humo. Ese humo reducía a las personas a su infancia, a su estado de gestación hasta la nada, pero eso no funcionó con Kurama, pues tan solo consiguió que éste recuperara su antiguo poder: transformarse en Youko Kurama, el Kitsune. En realidad, el humo era producto de un fruto que contenía esas propiedades: "El Árbol del Pasado".

**NA2.** En todo el Anime, sólo he visto Kurama coger en brazos a dos personas. Una de ellas fue Shizuru, que estaba gravemente herida. La otra fue Botan (aunque la imagen no está nada claro) en "Phantom Report" en una explosión. A lo que me refiero con la forma de coger, es que en las dos ocasiones estaban muy ajetreados y no creo que haya tenido "tiempo" de disfrutar de aguantar a una mujer, así que sería su primera vez, jeje.

También podríamos hablar de Maya en el Manga (Tomo 7). Kurama la coge en brazos cuando la están a punto de atacar para esquivar la ofensa. Pero de nuevo, es una acción demasiado rápida. La segunda vez, podríamos decir que la "disfrutó más" (uy, que mal suena esto ) pero como la cogía de hombros, no es lo mismo que en brazos.

**NA3.** Hablo del enfrentamiento Hiei vs. Zeru, su primer enfrentamiento en dicho torneo. Zeru era el compañero más poderoso de Rinku y Chuu y se enfrentó con Hiei. Los dos dominaban en fuego y, Hiei, que no sabía cómo iba a vencerle: decidió usar su técnica del Dragón de Llamas Negras. Zeru quedó reducido a cenizas y el brazo de Hiei quedó inutilizable.

**Ady** ¡Gracias por el r/r! Bueno… lo del lemon Yusuke/Keiko… err…

**Marie Shinomori:** ¡¡Me encantan tus r/r!! ¡Me alegro de que no dejes de leer el fic por Okino, jeje! ¡Y sobre Kurama/Botan…! ¡Todo a su tiempo! Por el momento (incluso por donde estoy ahora (capítulo 18 xD) las cosas son muy lentas, si es que este fic será muuuuy largo, por lo que parece, incluso tengo otro fic largo en mente pensado, pero mejor acabo este y luego ya veremos. Mientras, para que no os desesperéis, iré escribiendo series cortas o ONE-SHOTS

Lo de Shizuru sigue en el aire, ya que es un tema delicado, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán viendo, lo prometo UU Pero parece que entiendes lo que yo pretendía que la gente intuyera, lo de usar el cristal tan solo como desahogo y no como suicidio, pero viene a ser auto-mutilación, ¿o no? Y la verdad, es mejor que no entiendas todo esto xD

Bueno, pues ya te avanzo que te entregaré el Bonus del chapter 10, así que ves pensando en algo, ¿oki? Pero lo de la trilogía es muy complicado, pero trataré de pensar en algo xDD ¿"Un amor entre plantas"? xDDD La verdad es que el amor entre una Rosa y una Peonía… me gusta, me gusta xD

¿¡El mejor fic de YYH que estás siguiendo!? TTTT eso es TODO un honor para mi. ¡¡GRACIAAAAAS!! De verdad, es un gran honor oír eso, pero la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que te lo parezca.

**Haku****-chan:** ¡¡Tranquila!! ¡Entiendo que haya capítulos en que no dejes r/r xD! Después de todo, eres mi ayudante con este fic (junto a Elisabeth y Alison, que son de mi clase xD) por lo que tienes los capítulos adelantados, así que no pasa nada.

Aish Okino… xDD esa mujer me está volviendo loca. ¡Es tan difícil de caracterizar! Pero poco a poco, ya voy aprendiendo xD Uy, me ha salido una sis masoca que quiere que haga sufrir a Hiei… ¡me gusta! xDDDD

¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! Lo que has dicho de que lo de _su hembra_ te suene a perro es genial, te juro que cuando lo leí por primera vez no pude parar de reírme, y a gusto. Bueno, no es a lo _perro_, pero la verdad es que los Youkai no son humanos, así que simplemente son diferentes… ,y como muchos son animales (Kurama es un Kyubi/Kitsune) así que… jeje, además, queda más… hmm… ¿salvaje? (cara que antaño te daba yuyu)

Lo del hermano, aka, _Yuki_, … pues mira, jeje. En teoria NO te tiene que caer bien, ¿no? Pero bueno, sigue esforzándote, sis xD. Las cosas, de más locas se han visto en esta serie, así que un poco más de tontería…

Si es que yo tampoco me imaginé NUNCA la pareja KurBot hasta que, por casualidad, me leí uno hace ya mucho tiempo en inglés y debo decir que me _encantó_. Son demasiado buenos para dejarles de lado, ¿no crees? Y lo de que con Youko se te cae la baba… ¿a quién no? Pero es que Shuiichi es tan kakkoiiiiiii

Bueno, Cintu no aprovechó su bonus, así que tu sí, ¿eh? (como no lo hagas te castro xD)

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** CiNtUrO-cHaN no me envió un r/r con las condiciones del Bonus que le ofrecía, por lo que no puedo escribirlo. ¡Perdóname sis!

**Siguiente Bonus para:** Haku-chan


	9. La suerte del principiante

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La nueva amenaza consiste en un poder capaz de destruir Reikai, y es el turno para que los Reikai Tantei se pongan en acción pero… los enemigos ya han tomado las riendas.

Recapitulación: _Las lágrimas haladas_

_"¡Hiei!" exclamó una Kurama, arrodillándose y apoyando las piernas de Botan al suelo y la cabeza en su pecho. La aguantaba con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda mantenía el equilibro. _

_En el suelo, casi arrastrándose, estaba el Koorime, devastado y herido. Su cabello estaba alborotado. Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas y cortes, apenas podía mantener el ojo izquierdo abierto. Sangre caía de una de sus sienes. Su ropa estaba en un estado deplorable, y su cuerpo casi desnudo estaba lleno de heridas y magulladuras, con quemaduras y sangre. Intentó ponerse en pie patéticamente, pero no pudo ni levantar su pecho._

_"Hiei… te llevaré con Genkai y Yukina" exclamó Kurama sujetando a Hiei con un brazo y a Botan con otro. Se vio doblegado por su peso, pero usó el ki para aguantar. Botan tan solo estaba inconsciente, pero no se atrevía a despertarla por temor que sufriera alguna conmoción. En cambio… Hiei estaba gravemente herido: tenía que darse prisa. "Tengo que encontrar un portal hacia Ningenkai" dijo mirando a Touya._

_"Lo buscaremos, quédate aquí" exclamó Jin (fue la única vez que Kurama vio al Youkai de viento serio) dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo con los demás._

_"Arigatou…" susurró el Kitsune, arrodillándose y sujetando con cuidado a los dos heridas. Ese corte en la espalda empezaba a molestarle mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para usar sus plantas medicinales para sí mismo. En cambio, concentró su ki en unas de sus plantas medicinales… _

_Cuando una fuerza de dimensiones desconocidas empujó a Kurama, Hiei y Botan con una propulsión imparable._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Nueve: La suerte del principiante

_"¡¡¡SAKYOOO!!! ¡¡SAKYOOO!!"_

"¡¡Ah!!" exclamó Shizuru incorporándose de golpe. Sintió un dolor cruzar sus brazos y sintió impulsos de gritar de dolor, pero calló, inconsciente de las miradas sorprendidas de las demás personas en la habitación. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de calmar el dolor mentalmente y cuando pareció que era soportable, abrió sus ojos de color miel para encontrarse con los ojos rojo rubí de Yukina.

"Yu- Yukina-chan…" susurró la mujer. Pasó la vista por lo acompañantes, es decir, Genkai, su hermano, Koenma y un desconocido. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en un futon en una de las muchas habitaciones del templo de Genkai. Llevaba puesto un Yukata con soltura (se lo re-ajustó ante la mirada poco discreta de Koenma) y miró sus brazos, que era de donde provenía tal dolor.

"Ya se han ido, he curado todos los cortes y no quedan cicatrices" explicó la Koorime "fue una suerte que Kazuma que trajera tan rápidamente" dijo mirando al pelirrojo, que estaba en un rincón de la habitación mirando al suelo con pesar. Yukina tenía los ojos tristes, Kuwabara tenía que estar muy afectado (no es que le extrañara…).

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó con un leve titubeo la chica del cabello liso. Miró a Genkai, pidiendo una explicación.

"Pues que de repente vino Kuwabara llevándote en brazos. Tenías varios cortes en los brazos y, por lo que me ha contado Kuwabara, creo que te los hiciste tú misma" respondió la anciana severamente, como quién riñe a un niño pequeño. Shizuru miró al suelo, poco a poco recordando qué fue exactamente lo que pasó…

"Lo que Kuwabara nos ha contado ha sido que empezaste a llamar a gritos a Sakyo" Shizuru tembló cuando Koenma pronunció ese nombre "y que de repente habías intentado suicidarte" dijo el Príncipe seriamente.

"A-Ah…" murmuró ella.

"Explícanos qué te pasó, Shizuru. Sólo así podremos ayudarte" dijo la anciana seriamente, pero un aire más dulce que antes.

Hubo un silencio. Todos estaban mirando atentamente a Shizuru, queriendo saber lo que tenía que decirles. Kuwabara era el único que apartaba la mirada. Le dolía… tanto. En realidad, por mucho que se quejara de ella, por mucho que se pelearan y la maldijera hasta la médula; era su hermana, y él la quería. El pensamiento que ella hubiera intentado matarse, el ver a su querida hermana en un estado tan pésimo… creyó que se iba a volver loco.

* * *

"Aghh….uhhh…"

Okino tenía los ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de ver el rostro contraído por el dolor e incapaz de soportar los gemidos del dolor de su maestra. Estaban las dos en una cueva apartada, en el territorio de Mukuro. Su dulce personalidad la obligó a cuidar de su maestra, que sufría contusiones y heridas, causándole espasmos y una fiebre intensa. Ni una demonio de nivel S como Mukuro podía haber salido indemne.

Poco a poco, los ojos azules de Mukuro empezaron a abrirse. La mujer tenía una tez muy pálida, pero sus mejillas y su frente estaban manchados del rojo de los capilares de su sangre. Sus heridas habían sido atendidas y piezas de ropa evitaban una hemorragia.

"Okino… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con aquél demonio…?" preguntó incorporándose, pero la Mizu rodeó a su maestra con los brazos y la obligó a tumbarse.

"Yo estoy bien, pero usted debe descansar, Mukuro-sama" dijo ella.

"Yo estaré bien por ahora" dijo ella jadeando "pero tú debes ir a buscar Hiei. Debes estar con él, debéis hacerlo, por vuestra felicidad, pero también por Makai y los dos mundos" Okino miró a otro lado, como queriendo contradecir lo que ella decía.

_«Él ya no me quiere… ha desistido…»_

"¡Okino! ¡Escúchame!" dijo la voz de Mukuro jadeante. "Él te quiere. No quiere admitirlo, pero si él te eligió como _su hembra_ fue porque tú le eres especial, y lo sabes tan bien como yo" dijo Mukuro seriamente, intentando ignorar el dolor. Okino no dijo nada "Okino, dale una oportunidad. No hay tiempo, tienes que ir, ¿entendido?"

"P-pero… Mukuro-sama… usted…"

"No hay tiempo. Es una orden, Okino" dijo la youkai seriamente, pero interiormente sonriente, a pesar del dolor. "Ves y dile que creo que ya va siendo hora que cumpla con el cargo de heredero. Corre, no hay tiempo, reúnete con él, adviértele de lo que ha pasado y sé feliz" continuó la Youkai seriamente. Okino la miró, conmovida por sus palabras y asintió entristecida.

Siguiendo las palabras al pie de la letra de su Maestra y mirándola a esos ojos azules tan cálidos, salió de la cueva y se adentró en el bosque.

* * *

Yusuke estaba silbando una melodía que Keiko desconocía. Ya se había cambiado de ropa en su atuendo de siempre (por suerte, ese demonio no le había roto ni la blusa ni la falda). Ella estaba echándose unos últimos retoques con la sombra de ojos (había cogido esa manía del maquillaje) mientras Yusuke golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su pie, irritado. Ella suspiró. _«Hombres»_

"Oye, Keiko, ¿y porqué te pintas los ojos con ese retulador?" preguntaba Yusuke con voz monótona, tratando de empezar una conversación. Keiko suspiró y dejó ir el lápiz de ojos.

"Baka, es para hacerme la línea, y es un lápiz" dijo dejando ir el material y cogiendo el color de pestañas. Yusuke se la miraba incrédula: ¿¡Cómo era posible tener tantos artilugios en una bolsita tan pequeña!? ¿¡Y por qué siempre lo llevaba encima!? Era desesperante.

"Ahh… ¿y eso?"

"Las pestañas"

"Ahh… Oye Keiko…" Keiko ya estaba a punto de gritar que se callara cuando un ruido estrepitoso la calló. Un viento tiró todos sus cosméticos en el suelo, esparciéndolo todo. Dio un suave grito de sorpresa cuando la ventana se rompió.

Yusuke se había protegido de los cristales. Una fuerza inexplicable había roto el grueso vidrio que ocupaba el tamaño de dos puertas: para salir al patio interior del templo. Abrió los ojos al reconocer el ki de tres personas debilitadas y en un estado lamentable. Abrió los ojos y el aire que contenían sus pulmones fueron expulsados violentamente.

En el lado opuesto de la puerta de vidrio, había una pared. Y en el suelo, sin moverse estaban tres figuras: Botan, Hiei y Kurama.

"…M-Minna (16)…" dijo Yusuke, palideciendo.

"…¡¡¡GENKAII!!! ¡¡TASUKETEE (17)!!" gritó Keiko.

* * *

_(hace casi un siglo…) _

_Hiei Jaganshi. El Koorime bastardo. El endemoniado. Él era todas esas cosas, y, entre ellas, también tenía su título como youkai más fuerte de su zona y asesino de múltiples demonios. Él era un demonio de baja estatura pero de cuerpo robusto. Su figura era parecida a la de un humano, mas sus rasgos no lo eran. Su cabello, por ejemplo, negro azabache era largo y puntiagudo tan sólo unos cuantos mechones rebeles le cubrían la cara. Uno de sus rasgos más "Koorime" eran los cabellos blancos que tenía en la frente, en forma de múltiples puntas. _

_Sus ojos eran grandes, pero sus pupilas eran pequeñas y de color rubí. Color sangre, como la que derramaba de otros cada día, cada hora… su boca era pequeña y sus labios finos, sin duda, había algo en él que cautivaba a las demonios con las que se cruzaba y, que constantemente no se repetía de asesinar. Esas onnas trataban de seducirle, pero él era poderoso y no necesitaba a ninguna hembra para alcanzar su potencial._

_Si había algo que sus Sensei's le habían enseñado en su juventud, era que un youkai, para alcanzar su máximo potencial debía cederse a una hembra y que juntos conseguirían el máximo de sus fuerzas. Pero eso era inverosímil. Después de todo, él era más poderoso que su Sensei, y él tenía una hembra. No. Él era superior: no necesitaba a nadie._

_Todo empezó un día de invierno. Debía tener como 150 años, un Youkai poderoso y ya de clase D, toda una proeza, ya que muchos tardaban casi 300 años en alcanzar su nivel y, a esa edad, pertenecían al nivel H o I. No necesitaba a nadie para hacerse poderoso. Pero, después de todo, los youkai's se equivocaban._

_Ese día de invierno era helado, una temperatura insoportable, no existía el agua, todo era hielo, incluso las piedras estaban congeladas. Hiei pasaba frío, y eso no era común. Era un Koorime, y si tenía algo de ellas en al sangre era la gran resistencia a las temperaturas heladas, de la misma manera que su poder le permitía soportar temperaturas ardientes. _

_Avanzaba ciegamente hacia una montaña, en busca del refugio que pudiera encontrar, el frío empezaba a afectarle. ¿A qué temperatura estarían? ¿A -100 ºC? ¿Tal vez -200? No lo sabía. De repente, su cuerpo se tropezó con algo en el suelo que creía ser llano. Frunció el entrecejo, sin querer entretenerse. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa: ahí había una mujer. _

_¿Una mujer? No. Una Youkai, como él (evidentemente, no de la misma raza)._

_Estaba congelada. Su piel era tan pálida que era casi cetrina, pero un rubor exagerado le inflaba los pómulos y la frente. Tenía los labios azules y morados. El pelo lo tenía cubierto de nieve y hielo, prohibiéndole ver sus ojos. Ya no temblaba. Pensó que estaba muerta, así que estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando se volvió otra vez. Había matado a más de una onna y las había dejado morir sufriendo lo inimaginable entre sus llamas, pero ésta no le había echo nada._

_«Cosas que pasan»__ pensó. Pero no hizo nada, no se movió, pero tampoco la ayudó. Frunció el entrecejo, pensando que esa mujer, con ese rostro durmiente tan plácido tenía un cierto parecido con Yukina… cerró los ojos. «No, Yukina está a salvo» y estuvo a punto de volver a irse. Pero… ¿sería capaz de abandonar a alguien que le había recordado a su hermana? Él, en todo momento, hubiera dicho que sí, que mientras no fuera Yukina le daba igual… _

_"Yukina…" susurró él, como probar el nombre en sus labios. La mujer no se movió. Si no hacía algo moriría. No, no estaba muerta, emitía un ki muy débil, pero lo emitía. Decidiendo si ya la mataría después o no (después de todo, también podría serle de utilidad: podría venderla y sacar algo a cambio) la cogió en brazos (sorprendido de ver que era muy ligera) y empezó a andar con un paso más rápido que el anterior hacia la montaña._

* * *

Miraba a su alrededor y sólo podía ver a rostros sonrientes y alegres, inconsciente de lo que le estaba pasando el mundo en realidad. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, si él, Kazuma Kuwabara, no hubiera conocido jamás a Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma o Botan, tampoco le importaría nada: ni siquiera sabría nada. Sería feliz en su ignorancia. Y a veces se pregunta que qué prefería… pero no lo dudaba. Preferiría luchar mil veces, estar en peligro y estar al borde de la muerte otros mil mientras hubiera conocido a Yukina. ¡Cómo la quería!

¿Amor a primera vista? Sí, su hermana le había dicho que era eso. Su hermana, Shizuru… en esos momentos estaba en el templo de Genkai, seguramente cuidando a los demás. Frunció el entrecejo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando. No era normal. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Yuki? ¿El hermano de Yukina? No es que no se fiara de ella… pero había algo en él que no… que no encajaba. Pero si su querida Yukina lo creía, él no iría a contradecirla: se la veía muy contenta.

Después, la aparición de demonios de bajo nivel que les atacaban de golpe. Luego también estaba esas palabras que había oído, aquél _"Eres escoria"_ que aún recordaba con tanta ira. Apretó los puños, notando como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Y luego también estaba el ataque que había recibido Keiko… y el de su hermana.

Le atormentaba. Le atormentaba que su hermana hubiera intentado matarse. Recordó que Koenma le dijo una vez que quienes se suicidaban cumplían una pena en la muerte. Pero no era por eso. Era el ¿por qué? Pensaba que su hermana había superado lo de Sakyo… ¿por qué volvía a ella? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Y esa aura… esa aura maligna que rodeaba a su hermana cuando estaba en el baño, con los brazos cubiertos en sangre… ¿qué era esa aura maligna? Acaso era cosa de… ¿sería cosa de sus nuevos enemigos? Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en su nuca cómodamente pero frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tenían que darse prisa. Si esos ya habían conseguido hacer desaparecer Reikai… no. Antes debería informarse, se estaba dando cuenta de lo poco que sabía.

Y luego estaba lo de Hiei, Kurama y Botan. Por lo que le habían contado Genkai y Koenma, Hiei había ido a ver a Mukuro, a Makai, y que Kurama había ido a buscarle para informarle de un par de acontecimientos (el _qué_ no se lo dijeron). Botan le había acompañado (recordó la cara molesta de Koenma, ¿qué le pasaba?) y, de repente, habían aparecido en el templo ayer por la tarde.

Fue como si una explosión inexistente les hubiera empujado hacia la habitación donde estaban Yusuke y Keiko. De repente, oyeron los vidrios romperse y, en el lado opuesto de donde estaba la ventana (ahora reducida a un montón de cristales rotos) estaban ellos tres, en el suelo y con el cuerpo llenos de heridas.

Hiei era el que estaba en peores condiciones. Estaba herido de una manera que parecía imposible que fueran capaz de curarle, pero Yukina empleó todas sus fuerzas, casi dejando la piel. Sus heridas eran tan graves… Kuwabara se preocupaba por ese renacuajo, aunque no lo diría. Las heridas habían empezado a cerrar, pero el daño que había recibido lo dejaría inconsciente varios días, bajo el cuidado intensivo de todos por turnos.

Botan estaba tan solo inconsciente. Al parecer había recibido un golpe en la espalda y se había clavado varios cristales en el cuerpo, pero los cuidados de todos la estabilizaron. Además, aseguró Koenma preocupadísimo, las Reikai (especialmente las Guías) tenían un sistema de defensa muy bueno. Aún así, no había despertado, seguramente debido al golpe y al shock.

Kurama era el que había resistido la explosión. Al chocar, había intentado proteger a Hiei y Botan con su cuerpo, evitando que Hiei acabara peor de lo que ya estaba y protegiendo a Botan, de la cual desconocía su sistema de defensa, lo único que sabía era que al adaptar su cuerpo físico podría resultar herida. Por eso él había recibido el impacto con más fuerza, dejando que todos los cristales destinados a sus dos amigos fueran hacia su cuerpo, hiriéndole gravemente.

Kurama era el único que había permanecido consciente cuando él, Yusuke y los demás fueron a ver qué había pasado. _"Gomen…"_ esa palabra fue la única que pronunció antes de caer inconsciente. ¿Qué les había pasado? Hiei y Kurama eran muy fuertes, fuera lo que fuera lo que les había atacado… debía haber sido _uno de ellos_.

Divisó el templo de Genkai a lo lejos y empezó a andar con prisa. Quería saber cómo estaban todos, y tal vez aclararse las ideas con ese par de preguntas que había estado formulando todo el rato que había salido a pasear. Tal vez le podrían informar…

Poco sabía él que había estado una figura siguiéndole e intuyendo todos sus pensamientos desde lejos, ocultando su ki.

"Eres escoria" murmuró su voz grave.

* * *

_Y ahí estaba él, mirándola con una sonrisa audaz en los labios. Sus ojos dorados la miraban sensualmente, provocando una reacción de deseo en su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Pero no. No sólo se ocultaba el deseo sexual en ese rostro y en ese movimiento sensual de la cola, sino que había un algo en su mirada… un algo dulce y amoroso. Un algo que le hacía más que Youkai, le hacía casi humano. Casi. _

_Youko Kurama. El más temido de todos los demonios se estaba acercando a ella, con una rosa con pétalos blancos, con la raíz dorada y la punta plateada. Una planta que sólo él era capaz de crear. Una plata que se había basado en la más hermosa de las Kitsune hembras que había conocido jamás:_ Shojo Kenshi, Shou._ Su túnica blanca, al rozar la tela creaba un suave ronroneo, que acompañaba el silbido el viento y el murmullo del agua._

_Como bien sabían todos, los Kitsune y los Koorime eran los únicos que no podían emparejarse con nadie que no fuera de su raza. Él había tardado casi setecientos años en conocerla, casi 200 en aceptarla como una más en su clan de ladronas… y 150 para enamorarse. ¿Y ella? Parecía que su atracción era mucho más fervorosa que la suya, ya que los machos Kitsune eran mucho más frívolos que las hembras. _

_"¿Te sientes mejor, Shou?" preguntó Youko, como mofándose, pero quién quiera que fuera la que escuchaba, sabía que ocultaba su preocupación. Asintió. "¿Te hizo mucho daño?" preguntó fríamente, el ki empezaba a aumentar peligrosamente. Shou negó con la cabeza, si bien notaba que sus músculos le hacían daño. "No ha cambiado de parecer" dijo mirando a la Kitsune._

_Ahí se encontraba Shou. La Kitsune de la que se había enamorado y a la que había designado su hembra. Sus colas habían aumentado de número en un estado de tiempo impresionantemente corto. Normalmente, un Kitsune en forma de animal nacía con una sola cola y a medida que se hacía más fuerte le creía otra. La media era que cada una creciera en una media de 150 años, pero él tenía ya cuatro en 400 años. Y al conocer a Shou, en cincuenta años desde su unión su poder había vuelvo a subir, y tenía 6 colas. Ella, que tenía tres al conocerle, tenía 5._

_Todos los Kitsune se parecían increíblemente, y todos podrían pasar por hermanos e incluso gemelos. Ella, al igual que él, tenía los ojos dorados y los cabellos largos y plateados. La única diferencia estaba en el color de las orejas. Mientras que las de Youko eran también blancas, las de ellas eran de un color violeta, igual que la punta y la raíz de su(s) cola(s). _

_"No lo acepta, Youko" dijo Shou mientras dejaba que él le curara las heridas. Esa era otra de las cosas que tenían en común. Aunque tenían un sistema de auto-curación, los dos tenían el poder de curar con plantas. Sí. Ella también había sido bendecida con ese poder, el poder más raro de todo Makai. Ella también era dueña del poder que controlaba las plantas, aunque no con tanto poder como él. "No lo aceptará jamás…"_

_"Por ser un traidor" respondió la voz grave de Youko._

_"Sí"_

_

* * *

_

Botan abrió sus ojos de color violeta rosado lentamente, mientras dejaba que se acostumbraran a la súbita luz. Gimió, sintiendo un dolor aplastante en su espalda. Suspiró mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero no podía. Aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas, Yukina no se había recuperado tras usar tanto ki intentando salvar la vida de su verdadero hermano, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Dejó de forzar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Pensando. ¿Qué había pasado? Tan sólo recordaba como, de repente, una fuerza salida de la nada había arremetido contra ella, dejándola sin rema y empezó a caer… no recordaba nada más. Alguien debió de ayudarla. Pero estaba en el templo de Genkai, así que debió de ser Kurama o Hiei. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras empezaba a recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Kurama le había dicho que esa poción haría que no soñara más, pero aunque hubiera sido así ella seguía con esas visiones de Youko y Shou. Y recordó los ojos confusos de Kurama y la expresión de dolor. ¿Qué pasaba? Si todo eso tenía que ver con Kurama, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara y ella lo fuera viendo?

De repente, una duda apareció en su mente. ¿Qué había pasado con Yukina y el impostor? ¿Qué había sido del incendio del castillo de Mukuro? ¿Cuánto rato se había pasado inconsciente? ¿Y qué era lo que la había atacado? Justo entonces reparó en la habitación. No estaba sola.

Estaba tumbada en un futon cómodamente, pero a su lado estaba otros dos futones. En cada uno estaban los dos Youkais de los Reikai Tantei.

Kurama estaba tumbado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad en sus ojos. ¿Siempre tendría esa expresión tal calmada? La manta del futon le cubría de cintura abajo, y eso le mostraba a ella su cuerpo musculoso. Botan se ruborizó, pero inmediatamente se reprendió. Vio que su estómago y abdomen estaban cubiertos de vendajes, que también se sujetaban en su hombro derecho. La poca piel que estaba libre de ese material blanco, estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices. Y recordó todas las veces que Kurama había acabado herido, si más bien, su astucia le hacía luchar contra el luchador más astuto enemigo. Pero, a diferencia (mayormente) de los enemigos, él era calmado y no atacaba por atacar. En sus brazos y su frente también habían vendas. Pero, aparte de eso, Kurama parecía estar bien (aún inconsciente).

Cuando vio a Hiei, tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror. Estaba lleno de vendajes, y la poca piel que podía ver estaba llena de quemaduras de lo que sería tercer grado humano. Las heridas eran obvias, aún cubiertas de esas vendas. También tenía vendajes en la cara, uno dónde tenía el ojo Jagan (la sangre perforaba el material blanco y todo). Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado con más vendas y parecía que debajo se escondiera una cicatriz. Hiei, el luchador de oscuridad y fuego… el Koorime bastardo, que sufría en silencio al no poder decirle la verdad a su hermana: estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Su orgullo no le hubiera dejado abandonar una batalla. Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado. Fuere lo que fuere, estaba tan herido que Botan sentía como el dolor que él estuviera sufriendo en silencio y en inconsciencia, dejaba la marca en su propia alma.

"Ah…Botan-san" vino la voz de Yukina.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Buff… este capítulo ha sido bastante pesado ;;; pero bueno, ya está escrito. A ver si puedo hacer que el próximo sea más interesante. ¡Lo siento mucho, fans de Yusuke y Hiei! De Yusuke por que casi no ha aparecido y los de Hiei… bueno, bueno, se que a muchas os da morbo esto de que esté tan mal xDD tranquilas, no lo mataré. Me cae demasiado bien xD.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Okino irá en busca de Hiei, y parece que cada vez que se acerca, las heridas del Koorime empiezan a cicatrizar. Pero el Koorime sabe lo que significa: se acerca a él y no está dispuesto a ello. ¿Por qué? Mientras tanto, Kurama se despierta pero Botan no consigue explicarle lo de las visiones, ¿recordará algo? ¿Qué es lo que les esconde Koenma? ¿Podrá Yusuke responder a las respuestas de Kuwabara?

16-. **Minna:** Todos/todas

17-. **Tasukete** Auxilio

**Angel**** Nemesis/Marie Shinomori:** ¡Jajajajaj, ADORO TUS R&R! Así me gusta, ¡te has dado cuenta! La verdad era que no sabía si la gente se daría cuenta o no de que parece que Kurama solo se preocupe por Botan por Koenma… aish, si es que me dolió mucho poner eso, pero se tenía que poner (el amor no brota así como así xD). Pero me alegro de que sí te dieras cuenta, ¡gracias por leer mi fic con tanta atención!

Jeje… sobre lo de Hiei y las llamas… te diré que NO son las llamas lo que le dejaron como está. ¿Qué fue? Pues ya se descubrirá en un momento u otro (es decir, de aquí X tiempo xD). Pero tranquila, no dejo ningún cabo suelto (o eso intento xD)

Jin dejando a Botan en brazos de Kurama… ju, me da que esa escena la dibujo y la publico, tranquila, yo te aviso la primera xD Woo, Kurama celoso de Jin que está por Botan… ¡eso me gusta MUCHO! (Kari tiene una bombilla iluminada en la cabeza)

Sobre los recuerdos de Botan… pues hija, van y vienen. Este fic está plagado de situaciones raras, divididas y unidas, entrelazadas e independientes, por eso es tan difícil encontrar un momento en que poner el pasado. Pero fíjate, en este capítulo ya hay algo xD hija, eres una oportuna, primero me piden que salgan juntos y salen, y ahroa el pasado y se explica. A ver si la próxima vez tienes la misma suerte xD

Bueno, la idea de tu Bonus me parece muy bien xD eso de que Hiei muestre interés por Botan y Kurama se sienta "raro"… jeje. Pero te refieres como continuación de los otros dos Bonus o independiente? Ya tengo una idea de cómo será, pero me tienes que contestar a esa pregunta y decirme si tienes alguna idea más xD

Bueno, no solo lo tengo escrito hasta el 18, sino ahora hasta el 20 (me encanta hacer sufrir xD)

**Ady** ¡Woo! ¡Yo en NINGUN momento dije que tuviera nada de malo, pedir un lemon! Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió, pues muchas personas me lo han pedido, pero nunca han sido tan directos, por eso me había quedado con la mandíbula colisionada con el suelo xD.

Solo te pido que estés atenta con los Bonus, pues si te toca a ti haré ese lemon, y de momento…: paciencia xD

**Zen****/Kurai Kurayami Kage: **¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Por favor, sigue atent!

**Haku** ¡¡DIOS MIO, SIS!! ¡¡CACHO REVIEW ME HAS DEJADO!! ¡ME ENCANTAAAAA! xDD Eres la hostia en bici, hija xD

Pues la verdad es que la largaria del r/r no tiene nada que ver con el Bonus, pero como ya lo tengo escrito y me he dado cuenta de que, en efecto, es bastante largo, ya puedes estar contenta porque tu trabajo se ha visto recompensado xD

¿Que si Ali me ayuda con el fic? ¡Pero si es la que me da la mitad de las ideas más macabras! xD Bueno, oye, ya no te quejes más porque te he enviado todos los chapters que tengo hasta ahora, ayudante mía xD

¡¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es personificar a Okino!? ¡Dish! Pero tranquila, que todo va y viene, por ahora parece tener la personalidad más definida, pero me ha costado lo mío, grr... pero estoy contenta con el trabajo, oye xD. Bueno, sobre lo de "no pasarme con Hiei" creo que te pasas de inocente. ¿¡Como no voy a hacerle sufrir!? ¡¡CON LO DIVERTIDO QUE ES! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Jajaj, sobre Yuki… pues hija, Yuki significa 'nieve', como Yukina, Yukino, xDD etc, etc, etc. ¿Hiei-chan? xDD Bueno, mejor Hiei-chan que no 'Hiei-baby' (uy, que morboso suena eso xDDDDD).

Ya veo que ta dao por enfadarte cuando llaman a Hiei 'bajito' xDD Pero, hija, que no te das cuenta de que— Oops… lo he pisado oO

¡¡Claro que Kurama tiene un toque justiciero!! Antes era un bandido, ladrón y asesino (a Kari Ishikawa se le cae la baba) y ahora en el posado de justiciero está tan… woo (Kari Ishikawa inunda el comedor de babas xD). Y…

KURAMA NO ES UNA TIA NI TIENE EL PELO DE COLOR ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ta quedado claro? xD)

Rose WhipFuet Rosat, si, hija, si xD. Pues claro que da gusto ver mover a Kurama… (Kari Ishikawa con cara de pillina)

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** El Bonus sí que está escrito, pero debido a ser un NC-17 (es decir, no para niños, puesto que contiene lemon) no puedo publicarlo a por miedo a que la gente lo denuncie (se ve que están habiendo bastantes problemas…).

**Bonus**** nº4: La fervor del veneno**

**Dedicado a:** Haku-chan

**Pareja principal:** Hiei/Okino,

**_Lemon_**

**Ubicado en:** http:www.reikai-tantei-files

El Site es Nuevo y lo acabo de abrir. ¡Por favor visitad! Aún no hay mucha cosa, pero os prometo que la cosa cambiará. ¡Ah! ¡Y no os olvidéis de dejar algún que otro comentario en el Foro!

* * *

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_

* * *


	10. Apariencia inofensiva

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se ven envueltos en otra misión tras la desaparición súbita de Reikai. Los ataques enemigos son mucho más fuertes que antes…

Recapitulación: _La suerte del principiante_

_Botan abrió sus ojos de color violeta rosado lentamente, mientras dejaba que se acostumbraran a la súbita luz. Gimió, sintiendo un dolor aplastante en su espalda. Suspiró mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero no podía. Aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas, Yukina no se había recuperado tras usar tanto ki intentando salvar la vida de su verdadero hermano, aunque ella no lo supiera._

_Dejó de forzar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Pensando. ¿Qué había pasado? Tan sólo recordaba como, de repente, una fuerza salida de la nada había arremetido contra ella, dejándola sin rema y empezó a caer… no recordaba nada más. Alguien debió de ayudarla. Pero estaba en el templo de Genkai, así que debió de ser Kurama o Hiei. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras empezaba a recordar el sueño que había tenido._

_Kurama le había dicho que esa poción haría que no soñara más, pero aunque hubiera sido así ella seguía con esas visiones de Youko y Shou. Y recordó los ojos confusos de Kurama y la expresión de dolor. ¿Qué pasaba? Si todo eso tenía que ver con Kurama, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara y ella lo fuera viendo?_

_De repente, una duda apareció en su mente. ¿Qué había pasado con Yukina y el impostor? ¿Qué había sido del incendio del castillo de Mukuro? ¿Cuánto rato se había pasado inconsciente? ¿Y qué era lo que la había atacado? Justo entonces reparó en la habitación. No estaba sola. _

_Estaba tumbada en un futon cómodamente, pero a su lado estaba otros dos futones. En cada uno estaban los dos Youkais de los Reikai Tantei. _

_Kurama estaba tumbado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad en sus ojos. ¿Siempre tendría esa expresión tal calmada? La manta del futon le cubría de cintura abajo, y eso le mostraba a ella su cuerpo musculoso. Botan se ruborizó, pero inmediatamente se reprendió. Vio que su estómago y abdomen estaban cubiertos de vendajes, que también se sujetaban en su hombro derecho. La poca piel que estaba libre de ese material blanco, estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices. Y recordó todas las veces que Kurama había acabado herido, si más bien, su astucia le hacía luchar contra el luchador más astuto enemigo. Pero, a diferencia (mayormente) de los enemigos, él era calmado y no atacaba por atacar. En sus brazos y su frente también habían vendas. Pero, aparte de eso, Kurama parecía estar bien (aún inconsciente)._

_Cuando vio a Hiei, tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror. Estaba lleno de vendajes, y la poca piel que podía ver estaba llena de quemaduras de lo que sería tercer grado humano. Las heridas eran obvias, aún cubiertas de esas vendas. También tenía vendajes en la cara, uno dónde tenía el ojo Jagan (la sangre perforaba el material blanco y todo). Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado con más vendas y parecía que debajo se escondiera una cicatriz. Hiei, el luchador de oscuridad y fuego… el Koorime bastardo, que sufría en silencio al no poder decirle la verdad a su hermana: estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Su orgullo no le hubiera dejado abandonar una batalla. Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado. Fuere lo que fuere, estaba tan herido que Botan sentía como el dolor que él estuviera sufriendo en silencio y en inconsciencia, dejaba la marca en su propia alma._

_"Ah…Botan" vino la voz de Yukina. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Diez: Apariencia inofensiva

Era una mañana cálida, no debían pasar de las nueve de la mañana. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, cada vez amanecía más tardíamente, y ya estaban en Octubre. Había pasado bastante tiempo entre una cosa y la otra. La desaparición de Reikai ocurrió a finales de Junio y todo ese tiempo habían pasado un montón de cosas. Los ataques, las amenazas, las luchas, los heridos, el silencio,… y entre ellos, la aparición de Yuki.

Genkai estaba cada vez más preocupada. Yukina parecía estar cogiéndole gran estima al Youkai desconocido, pero de momento tampoco había echo ningún señal ofensivo hacia ninguno de ellos (ella estaba muy atenta a cualquier movimiento violento, y Yusuke también iba con más cuidado). Ese Youkai era muy misterioso… Genkai sospechaba que fuera uno de los subordinados de sus nuevos enemigos, o, simplemente, uno de ellos.

Se había echo cargo de que, en adelante, los entrenamientos de los Reikai Tantei fueran completamente privados. Justo el día anterior Botan había despertado. El territorio de Mukuro, una Youkai de clase S, había quedado destrozado. Eso significaba que Yomi también sería una víctima (si no lo era ya) y lo mismo pasaba con el bueno de Enki.

Las heridas de Botan fueron tendidas por su propia mano (Yukina estaba demasiado concentrada en la curación de Hiei, que, irónicamente, era _él_ el auténtico hermano de ella, demasiado avergonzado por mostrar su verdadera cara). No estaba grave, pero su espalda había sufrido bastantes daños. Fue gracias a la actuación de Kurama que ella no hubiera acabado aún peor.

Aún recordaba el sufrimiento y la agonía de Botan cuando ella poseía en su cuerpo esa Esfera de Meikai. Sólo recordarlo le venían escalofríos. Había sufrido mucho, y una persona tan alegre para el grupo no se merecía nada de esto. Fue gracias a la magia de Yukina y de Kurama que ella pudo curarse de nuevo, la esfera había sido literalmente arrancada de su cuerpo a la fuerza. De no haber sido por el poder y las plantas, ya no lo contaría.

Hiei era quién más la preocupaba. Era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Lo sorprendente era que parecía que se estuviera recuperando sólo, que era un milagro. Su poder estaba tan bajo como un demonio de clase N y tardaría meses, tal vez años, en reponerse del todo. Era como si un fuego hubiera quemado toda su piel, que no le quedara nada. Un milagro. Como si quién le hubiera atacado hubiera querido que Hiei sufriera, sin matarlo, sin darle esa alternativa…

Kurama se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Seguramente despertaría muy pronto. Su sistema de auto-recuperación era increíble, no conocía a nadie así (aparte de Yusuke, pero él era un caso excepcional). Sus acciones rápidas de pensamiento y astutas le daban tiempo a pensar en tiempos increíblemente cortos, e incluso en medio de batallas. Había tenido el cuidado de proteger a sus amigos con su cuerpo, aunque como consecuencia había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (que era lo que le había dejado inconsciente) y varios cortes en la espalda de mayor peligro que los de Botan, pero sin duda no era algo con lo que debiera preocuparse.

* * *

"Oi, Urameshi"

Yusuke se giró hacia Kuwabara, sorprendido ante el tono de voz tan serio de su amigo. Eran pocas las veces que, cuando oía su voz, tenía una sensación como esa. Kuwabara hablaría de algo grave, y Yusuke asintió, mirando a su amigo, pidiendo que continuara.

Estaban en una habitación de Genkai (habían vuelto a quedarse varios días, turnándose las vigilancias de los heridos y vigilando todo el tiempo que Yuki no pudiera hacer nada a Yukina), tomando un té en silencio junto con Keiko y Botan, que hablaban animadamente. Ellas, que también habían percibido ese cambio en la voz del joven, dejaron de hablar y escucharon.

"Explícame todo lo que no sepa"

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Botan, por que no sabía de qué hablaba. Keiko, porque estaba igual que Botan. Pero Yusuke… él sí que sabía lo que su amigo quería saber, y no era algo fácil de responder. Debía empezar desde el principio. Especialmente hablar sobre Yukina.

"El verdadero hermano de Yukina es…"

Botan abrió la boca, horrorizada. ¿Se lo diría? Yusuke también parecía titubear. ¿Qué le diría? Kuwabara asintió, dispuesto a conocer la verdad. Poco sabía que eso casi lo llevaría a la perdición más adelante…

* * *

Cuando Kurama abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue un terrible malestar en todo el cuerpo, en especial su espalda. Notaba todos sus músculos tensos y doloridos. Poco a poco fue recordando todos los acontecimientos y frunció el entrecejo mientras se incorporaba. Se masajeó las sienes, recordando cómo esa magia tan poderosa les envió a los tres de una dimensión a otra.

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el entrecejo. Habían dos camas a su lado. Uno seguramente era de Botan (podía sentir su olor entre el cojín y las mantas) que significaba que estaba bien, pues estaba vacío. En cambio, a su lado estaba Hiei. Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo, como notando el dolor que debía estar sufriendo su amigo en silencio, como casi todas las veces.

"Kurama, ya has despertado" dijo una voz. Él no tuvo ni que girarse, ya sabía quién era.

"Perdone todas las molestias que le he causado, Genkai" dijo girándose y con una suave sonrisa, como la que siempre llevaba. Pero Genkai estaba seria, y él comprendió que no era momento de formalidades "¿Aquél impostor sigue aquí? Noto su ki…"

"Sí" respondió la anciana sentada en el suelo y observando como él mismo se deshacía las vendas. Hubo un silencio. "Aún no le hemos dicho nada a Yukina, el único que tiene derecho a hacerlo es Hiei… o tú, Kurama, que eres el que mejor le comprende" dijo ella sinceramente y mirando al Koorime con una gran pena. Pero Kurama negó con la cabeza "Te entiendo"

"Él es el único que puede decirle algo. Yo no sé como reaccionaría si mi madre descubriera jamás mis raíces" dijo con la voz grave. Genkai asintió, comprendiendo. "Debemos esperar hasta que se recomponga… creo que Hiei no tiene otra opción" murmuró. Una duda empezó a surgir en su mente. ¿Y si, al igual que Hiei, llegara un momento en que él debía confesarle la verdad a su madre y su familia? "¿Cómo está Botan-san?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Se despertó ayer por la tarde. Has estado dos días inconsciente, pero si hubieras sido un hermano normal te hubiera llevado bastante más" admitió la anciana. "Fue una suerte que los protegieras, dudo que Hiei lo hubiera sobrevivido y Botan las hubiera pasado canutas" Kurama asintió, todo momento siendo consciente de ello. "Ah… ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que Botan me pidió que si despertabas te dijera que necesita hablar contigo" Kurama asintió, confuso.

"De acuerdo, voy a ver qué pasa…" dijo extrañado. Cogió un Yukata masculino que le prestó Genkai y se lo puso. Estiró los músculos.

"No fuerces demasiado tu cuerpo, Yukina no ha podido curarte porque ha estado cuidando de Hiei. Y, por muy rápido que se recupere tu cuerpo, dudo que lo sea tanto como para estar del todo bien hasta mañana" dijo la anciana sonriente. Kurama asintió, agradecido ante los consejos.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días para todos. Desde que Kurama se había despertado (un día después de Botan) los días parecían pasar más rápidamente. Botan, que cada noche volvía a tener esos sueños (era como cintas de video, como si sólo viera "cosas nuevas" en determinadas situaciones) repetidos, no pudo hablarlo con Kurama ya que siempre aparecía Koenma y la llamaba.

Y también la re-incorporación de Kurama en la Universidad (se iba muy temprano por la mañana y volvía después de clases para hacer su turno de vigilancia o encerrarse en una de las habitaciones del templo para estudiar. No le costó nada adaptarse a las clases que había perdido, pero aún así no dejaba de trabajar en sus estudios con fuerza, igual que Keiko, que cada mañana y tarde iba con él a la ciudad hasta la Universidad (asistían a instituciones diferentes) que no quería perder más clases de las que ya había faltado.

Todos los demás, parecía que se hubieran instalado en casa de Genkai, que no era un problema para ella, ya que la casa estaba casi muerta antes de que ninguno de ellos estuviera fuera. Lo que sabía la anciana era que no era por motivos "optimistas", ¿acaso necesitaban la excusa del "malo maloso" para estar juntos? Parecía que sí, pero no forzó la situación.

Koenma estaba muy atento a Botan (más que siempre). No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba la idea que hablara con Kurama, era como si solo por cruzar una palabra iría a recordar su pasado. Tenía planeado contárselo algún día, pero ése no era el momento. Siempre que pensaba en ello fruncía el entrecejo: si recordaba su pasado… incluso se había planteado no contárselo nunca…

De esto se había percatado Yusuke, que sabía que había algo raro entre Koenma y Kurama, y que Botan tenía algo que ver. Esas tontas interrupciones que hacía cuando Botan le hablaba a Kurama (aunque fuera un "Pásame la sal, por favor") eran inexcusables. El qué sucedía no lo sabía. Yusuke se había instalado casi definitivamente al templo y estaba intentando convencer a Keiko que siguiera sus pasos, pero ella asistía a la Universidad.

Kuwabara sorprendió a todos. Todos creían que, después de todo el esfuerzo académico que había logrado, empezaría a ir a la Universidad y a esforzarse para un título, pero, según lo que les contó Shizuru, Kuwabara dijo un día "no iré a la Universidad, emplearé mi dinero en otras cosas" y así lo hizo. Qué cosas, no lo dijo a nadie.

Shizuru ya se estaba recuperando psicológicamente de todo eso, pero por las noches tenía pesadillas referentes a la muerte de Sakyo. Eran pesadillas horribles. E incluso a veces se despertaba con esa sed de dolor físico, pero por suerte Genkai había tomado precauciones y había ordenado a Keiko que durmiera con ella, y siempre la reconfortaba. Ella se había mantenido fiel a su promesa: ni dijo nada a nadie sobre las pesadillas de la mayor.

Yukina estaba muy feliz. Siempre estaba Yuki a su lado, hablándole sobre todo lo que había pasado, y compartiendo sus experiencias mutuas. Todos se sentían mal por ella: por su falsa ilusión. Kuwabara quería ir y decirle a Yukina la verdad (Yusuke se lo tuvo que contar), pero Genkai se lo prohibió tajantemente. Tan solo decidieron seguirle el juego a Yuki y a ver qué era lo que quería de verdad.

¿Qué intenciones escondía Yuki?

Genkai y los demás tan sólo podían esperar averiguarlo pronto…

* * *

"Ughh…¡Aghh…!"

Kurama, en esos momentos estaba en la habitación de Hiei, en un rincón de la sala estudiando uno de sus libros sobre botánica tranquilamente. No había sospechado ningún momento el despertar de su amigo. Dejó de lado su libro y miró a Hiei, que empezaba a moverse un poco entre las mantas que lo cubrían. El Koorime dejó ir otro grito de dolor, y Kurama sintió como si le hubieran electrocutado. No era imaginable el dolor en el que se sentiría su amigo.

"Hiei…, tranquilo, Hiei…" susurraba Kurama, sin saber qué hacer. Pero Hiei no parecía oírle. Había empezado a gritar y a gruñir del dolor, se movía violentamente entre las sábanas y estaba re-abriendo sus heridas.

"¡¡Aaarghh…!!"

"¡GENKAI! ¡YUKINA!" exclamó Kurama frunciendo el entrecejo y esperando a que ellas llegaran pronto. Se arrodilló al lado del Koorime y cogió una semilla que ocultaba siempre y la hizo brotar. De ahí salió una pequeña flor azul en forma de campana con topos dorados. Hizo desprender el polen para el olfato de Hiei, que casi de inmediato se tranquilizó. Sin duda, esa flor era más potente que cualquiera de los mejores sedantes pero mucho más sano.

Unos segundos después, la anciana y la Koorime (seguidos por todos) estaban en la puerta. Yukina se adelantó y Kurama le explicó el tipo de polen que le había echo aspirar, sabiendo que no sería perjudicial para él. Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a curar sus heridas con todo el ki que había recuperado durante esa hora de descanso (que no era mucho, estaba agotada).

"Qué curioso… hubiera jurado que no despertaría hasta de aquí unas semanas… tal vez un o dos meses" confesó Genkai con el cejo fruncido y sin saber si eso sería una buena noticia o no. Yusuke la miró seriamente, decidido a hacer pagar a quién hubiera echo eso a su amigo.

Yukina, un minuto después de emplear todo el ki que había guardado se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Yukina-chan!" exclamaron Yuki y Kuwabara a la vez. Kuwabara fue más rápido y la cogió entre sus brazos, sin permitir que ese Youkai la tocara. No lo permitiría.

Después fue Botan, Genkai y Kurama los que se arrodillaron al lado del Koorime, que había dejado de gritar, y emplearon su ki en curarle. No tenían tanto poder como Yukina, pero no podrían abusar de ella, una hora antes había agotado toda su magia en él.

Hiei empezaba a relajar su cuerpo y sus heridas habían empezado a cicatrizar, lentamente, pero las heridas más pequeñas estaban a punto de cerrarse. Abrió los ojos, notando como la energía de otros entraba en sus venas. Había sentido el débil ki de su hermana, y luego el de la chica del remo, el de la vieja y el de Kurama pero…

Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor rasgó sus sentidos y dejó ir otro grito. Era demasiado. Creía que se iba a morir, y en parte deseaba que fuera así. No podría soportarlo más. Aún así, una pequeña parte suya en su corazón, le recordaba que había sufrido el dolor del Jagan Shi, y que debía continuar viviendo por lo que le debía a Mukuro.

Un suave aroma empezó a inundar el aire. El aroma del mar.

Le obligaron a tumbarse. Lo veía todo el borroso. Veía como abrían la boca y le gritaban algo, pero no oía nada. Todo estaba borroso. Lo único claro era su olfato. el suave aroma de todos y el fuerte olor del mar. El mar…

"K-Kurama… que…que no ven…venga…"

* * *

Le costó varios minutos al Kitsune saber de qué le estaba hablando su amigo. Después de que cayera inconsciente de nuevo, hubo un silencio en el aula, y sólo se oían los jadeos de Yukina que estaba dormida y los que Hiei, que eran más violentos. Genkai dio un respingo: las heridas de Hiei se estaban curando con una rapidez asombrosa, y el ki estaba aumentado: ya había alcanzado el nivel D.

_«Ha pasado de un nivel N al D… en unos minutos… ¿qué significa eso?»_ se preguntó la anciana. Miró a Kurama.

"¿De qué habla? La energía de Hiei está aumentando mucho y sus heridas están cicatrizando de manera más rápida que cuando empleábamos el poder de los cuatro" dijo refiriéndose a su poder, el de Yukina, el de Botan y el del Kitsune. Kurama estaba serio.

"Hiei ha sentido la presencia de _su hembra_ acercarse, y por algún motivo no quiere que venga"

"¿Su hembra?" preguntó Yusuke sorprendido.

"Ah, ya sé" exclamó Koenma seriamente. Todos le miraron interrogativamente, menos los que ya sabían lo que eso significaba: Kurama y Genkai. "Es una ciencia cierta que los demonios no pueden acceder a su nivel más poderoso por sí mismos" explicó, todos asintieron "para lograr llegar el clímax de su poder necesitan a alguien para conseguirlo: una pareja, ya sea macho o hembra. En el momento de emparejamiento, comparten su energía demoníaca y ésta aumenta lentamente. Se dice que el tiempo que hace falta para llegar el punto más fuerte depende del demonio"

"Si los demonios se separan, el nivel de crecimiento del poder del Youkai se detiene, por eso, por mucho que entrene, una vez emparejado con alguien, su poder sólo subirá de verdad si está con ese al que se ha entregado" completó Genkai con los ojos cerrados. "Lo que Hiei ha dicho es que _su hembra_ se está acercando y por eso su ki está aumentando de esta forma, porqué es la única que puede hacerlo"

"Y Hiei no quiere verla por algún motivo" terminó Kurama mirando a su compañero, que había recuperado el color de su cara.

"¿¡QUE HIEI TIENE UNA HEMBRA!?" exclamó Kuwabara con la mandíbula en el suelo. Shizuru le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡¡MASAKA!!" exclamó Yusuke igual de sorprendido. Keiko también lo golpeó. "Grr… ¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!"

"¿¡Y qué pasa si Hiei tiene una hembra!?" exclamó Keiko con las manos en la cintura "Todos, incluso los demonios, necesitan a alguien que les quiera y que les haga sentir completos" dijo mirando a Hiei dulcemente y luego a Yusuke. Suspiró. "Estoy segura de que Hiei no es la excepción y que en algún momento de su vida estuvo con alguien a la que quiso mucho. Lo que no sé es por qué no quiere verla…" dijo con tristeza.

Hubo un silencio. Genkai, Kurama y Botan sonreían.

_«Se nota que ella está enamorada»_

* * *

"Aquí…"

Por fin… después de semanas para buscar una entrada que uniera Makai y Ningenkai por la que pudiera pasar sin ser vista, y tras buscar por ese sitio habitado de humanos el ki de Hiei (que estaba tan bajo que le costó horas de concentración el encontrarle). Y por fin…

Era un día lluvioso. Pero no le importaba, el agua era el elemento de los Mizu. El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes negras, y las gotas de agua eran finas y frías. Perfectas. El viento que bufada era helado y las gentes llevaban aquello que los humanos llamaban paraguas, algo que la Mizu no comprendería. ¿Por qué no disfrutaban del agua, si era una sensación tan brillante?

Y ahí estaba. En una montaña estaba un viejo templo de madera, muy bien cuidado y con plantas preciosas que daban la bienvenida con tanta alegría como ella al agua. Se acercó, sintiendo que el Ki de Hiei estaba subiendo increíblemente. Ella sonrió. Era gracias a su unión en el pasado. Con sus largos y finos dedos se acarició la yugular, había una pequeña cicatriz, la marca de un Koorime.

Se acercó, esperando ver por fin a aquél con el que había deseado vivir siempre… dispuesta, además, a cumplir la promesa que le había echo a su Maestra (¿Cómo estaría?). Avanzó un paso, notando la energía de Hiei con más fuerza… pero otra energía la bloqueó.

Alzó la mirada, peligrosa y en posición de ataque.

Ahí, delante suyo y barrándole el paso estaba un humano, pero no era un humano normal y corriente. Era un Youkai, seguramente.

"No puedes pasar"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Este chapter lo he acabado muy rápidamente, y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Jeje… ¿A que soy mala con lo de Hiei? Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes, y sólo estamos en el chapter 10. Cuando lleguemos más adelante… jeje, pero eso aún está por ver. De momento, no hay nada oficial sobre los "cuatro malos malosos", pero eso tardará bastante en aparecer. Tengo a los cuatro más o menos definidos, pero me quedan arreglar muchos detalles.

**En el próximo episodio:** Okino se enfrentará a un Youkai que no le deja ir a ver a Hiei… ¿quién es? Pero ese Youkai no parece tener ganas de pelear en serio con ella… ¿Cuáles son sus motivos? Y los sueños de Botan son cada vez más intensos… ¿por qué teme Koenma a que recuerde su pasado?

**Haku** Hija, me encantan tus mega r/r xDD son súper divertidos y entretenidos, tu. Bueno, pues sí, algunas ideas macabras son de Ali, y algunas mías, y algunas de Eli, y algunas TUYAS (no te hagas la inocente, ahora) y otros de otros fics que voy leyendo (pero sin plagiar, no me gusta el plagio UU)

Es que Haku, hacer sufrir a los personajes y ver como sus fans se sulfuran… ¡es genial! Tengo planes para todos ellos, y los planes que no pueda conseguir, los haré aparecer en otro fic, así de sencillo (anda que…soy masoca, ¿eh?). Lo de Hiei… pues he tenido una idea interesante xD

No, sis, _YUKI_ significa nieve. _Yukino_ creo que quería decir _copos de nieve_ o algo, lo dijeron en un episodio hace ya muuuucho tiempo.

KURAMA-KUN NO TIENE LA MELENA ROSA FUCSIAAAAA! (Kari ODIA ese color). LO TIENE ROJO SANGREEEE (Kari ADORA ese color). (Kari grita eso mientras usa la cabeza de Hiei como silla XD).

Pues no, hija, Sakyo no era malo. Era un psicópata (no es broma, lo confesó en un capítulo oo;;;) Así me gusta, no me pidas clemencia, que es una tontería xD

Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado el Bonus, porque cada vez que lo leo me gusta menos. Es demasiado precipitado, me da rabia, pero tampoco quería alargarme demasiado UU;;;

Botan en un loquero… ui sus pobres compañeros…

**Lina:** Jeje, creo que eres de las pocas que le alegran de la intervención de Okino, pero a mi también me cae muy bien nn La faceta de Hiei enamorado es muy interesante… jejeje.

Para leer el Bonus, tienes que ponerte en mi Site, en Fans, Fan Fiction, Mis Fanfiction, Yuu Yuu Hakusho: la definitiva. Sé que te salía error, hubieron varios problemas con el servidor, pero ahroa todo está solucionado.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Marie Shinomori me dijo que quería un Bonus KurBo hace dos capítulos, y para que la gente no me vaya diciendo que tengo preferencias, he decidido que tengo que ser estricta TTTT y no he podido hacértelo. ¡¡Sorry Marie, de verdad me sabe muy mal!! Pero no quiero rollos malos con nadie…

**Siguiente Bonus para:** Chiaky Jaganshi

* * *

Visiten mi web de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	11. La sangre compartida

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se ven envueltos en otra misión tras la desaparición súbita de Reikai. Los ataques enemigos son mucho más fuertes que antes…

Recapitulación: _Apariencia inofensiva_

_"Aquí…"_

_Por fin… después de semanas para buscar una entrada que uniera Makai y Ningenkai por la que pudiera pasar sin ser vista, y tras buscar por ese sitio habitado de humanos el ki de Hiei (que estaba tan bajo que le costó horas de concentración el encontrarle). Y por fin…_

_Era un día lluvioso. Pero no le importaba, el agua era el elemento de los Mizu. El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes negras, y las gotas de agua eran finas y frías. Perfectas. El viento que bufada era helado y las gentes llevaban aquello que los humanos llamaban paraguas, algo que la Mizu no comprendería. ¿Por qué no disfrutaban del agua, si era una sensación tan brillante?_

_Y ahí estaba. En una montaña estaba un viejo templo de madera, muy bien cuidado y con plantas preciosas que daban la bienvenida con tanta alegría como ella al agua. Se acercó, sintiendo que el Ki de Hiei estaba subiendo increíblemente. Ella sonrió. Era gracias a su unión en el pasado. Con sus largos y finos dedos se acarició la yugular, había una pequeña cicatriz, la marca de un Koorime. _

_Se acercó, esperando ver por fin a aquél con el que había deseado vivir siempre… dispuesta, además, a cumplir la promesa que le había echo a su Maestra (¿Cómo estaría?). Avanzó un paso, notando la energía de Hiei con más fuerza… pero otra energía la bloqueó. _

_Alzó la mirada, peligrosa y en posición de ataque. _

_Ahí, delante suyo y barrándole el paso estaba un humano, pero no era un humano normal y corriente. Era un Youkai, seguramente. _

_"No puedes pasar" _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Once: La sangre compartida

"No lo acabo de comprender…" dijo Yusuke. Estaban todos en el comedor. Yukina ya se había despertado y se estaba recuperando, bajo el cuidado de Yuki y la extrema vigilancia de todos, especialmente Kuwabara. En la habitación del lado estaba Hiei, que, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, se estaba recuperando con una velocidad extraordinaria.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Genkai tras dar un sorbo a su té. Había estado concentrada en los dos ki's que estaban fuera del templo. A petición de Hiei, Kurama había salido para conocer a la hembra de Hiei y para barrerle el paso. Si Hiei no quería verla, él no podía permitírselo: era su amigo y se lo debía.

"A ver… yo estoy con Keiko, ¿eso significa que no me haré más fuerte?" dijo mirando a Keiko, que se sonrojó levemente, pero esperó la respuesta de la anciana. Genkai se sorprendió ante la pregunta y la inocencia que demostraban. Sonrió.

"Yusuke, tú estás enamorado de Keiko y Keiko, tú lo estás de Yusuke, ¿verdad?" los dos, sonrojados, asintieron. Todos los demás que estaban con ellos sonrieron, alegrándose de la preciosa relación que guardaban los dos en su corazón "¿Habéis hecho el amor?"

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos los de la sala, menos Genkai y Yuki (que no mostraba ninguna emoción si no era para Yukina), se habían vuelto completamente rojos. Yusuke abrió la boca y su mandíbula chocó contra el suelo. Keiko abrió levemente la boca y miró al suelo completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza. Los dos negaron con la cabeza furiosamente. Genkai tosió un poco.

"Disculpad con la pregunta. Tal vez he sido un poco directa"

"¿¡UN POCO!?" exclamó Kuwabara. Shizuru, que había recuperado el color normal de la cara, le golpeó la cabeza.

"N-no pasa nada" comentó Keiko jugando con sus pulgares, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara.

"Verás, Yusuke. Para conseguir el nivel máximo del poder se tienen que cumplir varias condiciones. Tú sólo has llegado a conseguir el nivel S, y eso no es todo, pues cuando designes a Keiko _tu hembra_ tu poder subirá increíblemente, igual que el suyo, aunque no se manifieste (seguramente). Para alcanzar tu clímax, deberás compartir tu energía con la de Keiko, y entonces es cuando lo lograrás poco a poco, pero tu poder no parará de subir hasta tu punto máximo"

"Pero entonces, Hiei…" empezó Botan, que seguía algo roja en las mejillas.

"Ahí está la cuestión. Para hacerse fuerte, el demonio, a pesar de haber designado _una hembra_, debe de cumplir dos condiciones" continuó explicando Genkai. Todos parpadearon, esperando que continuara hablando "El crecimiento del poder quedará interrumpido si los dos se separan (ya sea por voluntad propia o a la fuerza) o si uno o los dos no lo recuerdan"

"¿Cómo no van a recordarlo?" preguntó Shizuru

"Muchos demonios, cuando mueren, mueren. Pero los hay que, reencarnados o renacidos, no recuerdan _su hembra_"

"Pero si son reencarnados, ¿no tendrán una hembra diferente?"

"Eso es lo curioso" explicó Genkai frunciendo el entrecejo "Nadie lo sabe del cierto, pero se dice que una vez marcada a la pareja (como hablamos de Hiei, nos estamos refiriendo todo el rato a la _hembra_, pero podemos hablar también del _macho_) esa pareja será para la eternidad. Es decir, que no se podrá romper el vínculo, pues una vez establecido el demonio sólo sentirá una atracción hacia _su hembra_. Aunque lo hubiera querido, si Hiei reencarnara, no podría enamorarse de nadie, pues en una vida anterior marcó a alguien y sólo se enamorará de ése alguien si la vuelve a ver o en la reencarnación de ésta"

"Si la recuerda y si no se aparta" completó Keiko, sorprendida.

"Exacto"

Hubo un silencio mientras todos trataban de asumir toda esa información. Genkai tomó otro sorbo de su té. La energía de Kurama estaba intacta, pero la de _la hembra de Hiei_ se estaba debilitando. Kurama no estaba luchando en serio, pero era posible que ella no quisiera aceptarlo.

"Err…¿Y cómo se hace eso de _designar una hembra_?" preguntó Kuwabara haciendo que todos se sonrojasen otra vez.

"¡¡¡BAKAYAROUUUU!!! (18)" exclamó Botan.

* * *

"Deja de intentarlo, no quiero herirte" dijo Kurama mientras caía elegantemente. Llevaba puesto una camiseta verde oscuro y unos tejanos negros. Justo después de las cálidas palabras de Keiko (si Hiei la hubiera oído hubiera negado todo eso, pero en realidad creía que le hubiera reconfortado) notó la presencia de un Youkai poderoso acercándose, pero no era un aura maligna. Todo indicaba que era la hembra de Hiei, así que, tal y cómo él se lo había pedido, decidió barrerle el paso.

"Tonterías… debo verlo… ¿¡Por qué te metes en medio!? ¿¡Por qué no podemos estar juntos!?" exclamó Okino sintiéndose verdaderamente destrozada. ¿¡Por qué todos le impedían que estuviera con Hiei!? ¡Incluso él mismo!

"Perdóname, no es mi intención hacerte enojar ni que te sientas mal… pero él me ha pedido que no vengas" dijo Kurama con voz grave. Sabía perfectamente que ella no lo entendería.

"¿E-eh?"

"Perdóname, pero como amigo, le debo este favor. Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles" le pidió Kurama sinceramente, pero nunca abandonando la calma que lo caracterizaba. Hubo un silencio. Lo había entendido.

Okino cerró los ojos, dejando que su cabello le cubriera el rostro.

"Si tú eres su amigo… ¿dime porqué no quiere verme?" exigió ella.

"Sus motivos los desconozco"

"Okino, lo sabes perfectamente"

Kurama, que había estado mirando fríamente a esa Youkai, y secretamente compadeciéndose de ella, miró sorprendido a Hiei, que era quién había hablado. Estaba de pie, parecía haberse recuperado, aunque se apoyaba contra la pared. Su piel seguía cubierta de vendajes y parecía estar en muchas dificultades para mantener su equilibro y por el simple echo de mantenerse despierto.

"Hiei…" murmuraron Kurama y Okino al unísono.

"Deberías reposar" concluyó el Kitsune mirándoles preocupadamente.

"¿Q-Qué te ha ocurrido?"

"Kitsune, déjanos solos"

"Aa" con un salto en el aire, el Kitsune salió de la visión de los dos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde ese incidente. Ya era casi negra noche, en Octubre a las 9 ya era de noche. Hiei aún no había vuelto, mas no estaban muy preocupados: sabían que su ki estaba cerca y que si pasaba algo ya se darían cuenta. ¿Qué clase de conversación tenía con Okino? Nadie lo sabría nunca…

Estaban todos haciendo las suyas. Yukina y Keiko estaban haciendo la comida. Botan, junto con Shizuru se encargaban de limpiar la cocina y el comedor. Yusuke estaba mirando la televisión con Kuwabara y riéndose de programas parodia. Genkai estaba en un cuarto haciendo meditación. Kurama se había retirado en su habitación y estaba preparando remedios medicinales y a la vez estudiando. Koenma no dejaba de ir dando vueltas por la casa, inquieto. Nadie sabía donde estaba Yuki, aunque Yukina no se preocupaba (pero a los demás les inquietaba mucho).

_Y ahí estaba él, mirándola con una sonrisa audaz en los labios. Sus ojos dorados la miraban sensualmente, provocando una reacción de deseo en su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Pero no. No sólo se ocultaba el deseo sexual en ese rostro y en ese movimiento sensual de la cola, sino que había un algo en su mirada… un algo dulce y amoroso. Un algo que le hacía más que Youkai, le hacía casi humano. Casi. _

"Umm…" murmuró Botan con la mano en la cabeza. Shizuru dejó el plumero en el suelo y miró a Botan. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien "Hmm… tengo dolor de cabeza, pero ya se me pasará" dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

_Youko Kurama. El más temido de todos los demonios se estaba acercando a ella, con una rosa con pétalos blancos, con la raíz dorada y la punta plateada. Una planta que sólo él era capaz de crear. Una plata que se había basado en la más hermosa de las Kitsune hembras que había conocido jamás:_ Shojo Kenshi, Shou._ Su túnica blanca, al rozar la tela creaba un suave ronroneo, que acompañaba el silbido el viento y el murmullo del agua._

"Aún así, es mejor que le pidas un remedio contra el dolor de cabeza a alguien. Pero Genkai está meditando, tal vez deberías pedirle a Yukina…"

_Como bien sabían todos, los Kitsune y los Koorime eran los únicos que no podían emparejarse con nadie que no fuera de su raza. Él había tardado casi setecientos años en conocerla, casi 900 en aceptarla como una más en su clan de ladronas… y 1000 para enamorarse. ¿Y ella? Parecía que su atracción era mucho más fervorosa que la suya, ya que los machos Kitsune eran mucho más frívolos que las hembras. _

"Ahh, no. Yukina está muy cansada poro usar todo su poder en curar a Hiei, ¡no soy a molestarla por una cosa tan tonta!" exclamó Botan. Pero la verdad es que la cabeza le dolía bastante y sentía cómo su cuerpo le pedía un remedio para eso.

_"¿Te sientes mejor, Shou?" preguntó Youko, como mofándose, pero quién quiera que fuera la que escuchaba, sabía que ocultaba su preocupación. Asintió. "¿Te hizo mucho daño?" preguntó fríamente, el ki empezaba a aumentar peligrosamente. Shou negó con la cabeza, si bien notaba que sus músculos le hacían daño. "No ha cambiado de parecer" dijo mirando a la Kitsune._

"Ah, ¿pero no tenías que preguntarle algo a Kurama?" preguntó Shizuru dejando de lado las herramientas de limpieza y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

_Ahí se encontraba Shou. La Kitsune de la que se había enamorado y a la que había designado su hembra. Sus colas habían aumentado de número en un estado de tiempo impresionantemente corto. Normalmente, un Kitsune en forma de animal nacía con una sola cola y a medida que se hacía más fuerte le crecía otra. La media era que cada una creciera en una media de 500 años, pero él tenía ya cuatro en mil años. Y al conocer a Shou, en cincuenta años desde su unión su poder había vuelvo a subir, y tenía 6 colas. Ella, que tenía tres al conocerle, tenía 5._

"A este paso te morirás de cáncer, Shizuru" murmuró Botan fascinada por la cantidad de cigarros que consumía.

_Todos los Kitsune se parecían increíblemente, y todos podrían pasar por hermanos e incluso gemelos. Ella, al igual que él, tenía los ojos dorados y los cabellos largos y plateados. La única diferencia estaba en el color de las orejas. Mientras que las de Youko eran también blancas, las de ellas eran de un color violeta, igual que la punta y la raíz de su(s) cola(s). _

"¿Y porqué no lo compruebas?" preguntó Shizuru con una sonrisa mientras dejaba ir el humo por la nariz. Botan negó con la cabeza.

_"No lo acepta, Youko" dijo Shou mientras dejaba que él le curara las heridas. Esa era otra de las cosas que tenían en común. Aunque tenían un sistema de auto-curación, los dos tenían el poder de curar con plantas. Sí. Ella también había sido bendecida con ese poder, el poder más raro de todo Makai. Ella también era dueña del poder que controlaba las plantas, aunque no con tanto poder como él. "No lo aceptará jamás…"_

"Ya no hay un Reikai al que podamos ir…" susurró Botan, entristeciéndose. Shizuru comprendió de inmediato que había metido la pata y se disculpó "Tranquila, pero es que tengo ganas de volver a mi faena. No era muy agradable, pero te acabas encariñando" admitió la chica recobrando los ánimos. "Pero creo que es verdad, le preguntaré a Kurama si me puede dar un remedio contra el dolor de cabeza"

_"Por ser un traidor" respondió la voz grave de Youko._

_"Sí"_

_«Estas visiones ya no vienen tan solo de noche… hasta cuando estoy despierta aparecen en mi mente… creo que es hora que le pregunte a Kurama, a ver si ha recordado algo…»_

* * *

"Me da igual lo que pasó antes…sé perfectamente que no fue por tu culpa" habló Okino con voz suave. Estaban los dos en el bosque que rodeaba el templo de Genkai, ya que Hiei no se sentía con fuerzas como para ir demasiado lejos. La Mizu aún no sabía cómo se había echo esas heridas el Koorime (cosa que no sabía ni él), pero se alegraba de ver que se estaba recuperando de manera asombrosamente rápida.

"…"

Hiei no decía nada. Tenía bastante faena en coger aire: por muy cerca que estuviera de Okino y por mucho que su energía estuviera subiendo desorbitadamente, necesitaba energía para recuperarse. Estaba apoyado en el grueso tronco de un árbol, en silencio. Okino lo miraba entristecida.

"Deja que te cure… y explícame porqué te sigues culpando por algo que no fue tu culpa" rogó Okino acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en el pecho del Koorime. Él se apartó salvajemente. "Hiei…" susurró ella el borde de las lágrimas. "Eso no volverá a pasar… el maleficio se rompió, matamos al demonio… no debes temer que te toque… tú ya no me matarás"

"…"

"¡¡¡HIEI ESCHÚCHAME!!!" chilló la chica con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sintiéndose morir por dentro "¡¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí estar tan lejos de quién amaba?! ¡¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido saber que no querías ni verme, por miedo a herirme!? ¡¡He estado todos estos 100 años buscándote, maldita sea!!"

"Okino…"

"¡No, escúchame!" protestó ella avanzando hacia él con paso decidido. Le puso las manos en las mejillas. Hiei hizo un movimiento brusco, pero ella no lo dejó ir, más bien se continuó acercando, hasta que oían los latidos del corazón del otro. Hubo un silencio "Estabas hechizado. No fue culpa tuya…no fuiste tú quién me quiso matar" susurró ella "Y aunque así fuera, yo te perdonaría, porque te quiero, Hiei. Todos estos años te he estado buscando, porque te necesito, y sé que tú también me quieres, si no… no me hubieras marcado…"

Con su mano derecha, cogió los dedos de Hiei y las pasó por su cuello, haciendo que notada una pequeña cicatriz que él le había causado cuando se habían unido. Cuando la había marcado. Igual que la marca que tenía él en el estómago.

Era cierto. Un demonio tan hostil como él no marcaba a una _hembra_ porqué si… sino por algo más.

"Okino…"

"Dame otra oportunidad…" rogó ella mientras acercaba su rostro. Hiei se adelantó y unió sus labios instintivamente.

* * *

_«Ha aumentado»_ pensó Kurama mientras dejaba ir las hojas de un romero en la mesa. Miró por la ventana que estaba abierta: era muy tarde. Debía irse a dormir pronto, pues mañana tendría que volver a la Universidad: volvía a ser lunes. Pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en ello. Había notado como la energía de Hiei había subido a su nivel actual, y seguramente sus heridas se habrían curado del todo.

Se alegraba. Aunque estaba seguro que Hiei tendría algún motivo importante por no haber querido que Okino (había oído su nombre una sola vez) se acercara a él en principio. Quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando lo vio aparecer e interrumpir esa batalla sin sentido. Había sentido que el aire había cambiado, se había tensado, pero no era una tensión desagradable. Decidió confiar en la suerte y se fue, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo.

Sabía perfectamente que los demás habrían notado ese cambio en la energía de Hiei, así que no se molestó en informar a Genkai ni a Yukina. De repente, una duda asaltó su mente. Él conocía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el _emparejamiento_ entre los Youkai… pero… ¿y él? ¿Acaso se habría emparejado con alguien, cuando era Youko? Era extraño: conservaba todos los recuerdos como Kitsune, así que supuso que no debía haber marcado a nadie en su vida, pero…

Entonces, ¿cómo era que no se enamoró? En toda su vida ningen, jamás había sentido una atracción especialmente fuerte (estaba Maya, pero era más bien fue fascinación, que deseo o enamoramiento). _«Bah… será porqué los Kitsune somos muy frívolos y no habré encontrado a nadie»_

_Knock__, Knock_

"Pasa" dijo Kurama mientras empezaba a ordenar un poco las plantas. Las puso en un pequeño bote ordenadamente y apartó los libros mientras abrían la puerta. Ahí estaba Botan, sonriendo. "Ah, Botan-san"

"Konbanwa (19), Kurama-kun"

La chica entró en la habitación, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza disminuía, seguramente gracias al buen olor de la flora de la habitación. Vio que todo estaba muy ordenado y que por la ventana entraba una brisa muy agradable. No le extrañó que Kurama escogiera esta habitación como dormitorio y estudio: era espaciosa y ventilada.

"Konbanwa" respondió Kurama con una sonrisa tranquila "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó algo sorprendido. De repente, se imaginó a Koenma apareciendo e interrumpiendo: la actitud del Príncipe era de lo más sospechoso, estaba seguro que Koenma no deseaba que estuvieran hablando juntos y que le ocultaba algo, pero… ¿qué? No lo comprendía.

"Es que…" murmuró Botan con una mano en la frente "Me duele la cabeza, y quería saber si tendrías algo para que marchara" dijo sinceramente. El joven asintió y se acercó a ella, le tomó la temperatura: normal. "No creo que esté enferma, seguro que no es ni un resfriado, pero es bastante molesto… perdona si te estoy interrumpiendo" exclamó ella.

Kurama sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Abrió un pequeño armario y miró los pequeños frascos de cristal que contenían sus plantas. Vio la adecuada y se la pasó a la chica, que lo cogió agradecida.

"Mezcla esto con un té verde y con dos cucharadas de azúcar, suele ser bastante amargo" confesó el Kitsune sonriendo, orgulloso de sus plantas.

"¡Arigatou!" exclamó ella felizmente y cogiendo el frasco con cuidado. "…¿es muy ultra-hiper-mega-muy-súper-amargo?" preguntó ella con una pequeña gota en la nuca. Kurama rió y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que era soportable. Cuando Botan, tras agradecérselo de nuevo, se giró para salir de la habitación, recordó que aún había algo que quería comentarle "Ne, ¿Kurama-kun…?"

"¿Hai?"

"¿Recuerdas que me hiciste una poción para no ver más visiones…?" preguntó suavemente. Kurama asintió, recordando esa curiosa descripción del sueño de Botan. Había estado pensando mucho en ese nombre: Shou, pero no le decía nada y cuando se forzaba empezaba a dolerle la cabeza horriblemente. "Es que ya no funciona… veo ese tipo de visiones hasta despierta…" admitió ella.

"¿Hasta despierta?" preguntó Kurama, sorprendido.

"Sí… y siempre está Youko en esos sueños…" contestó la chica con una voz rara, como insegura "Kurama-kun…¡Kurama-kun! ¿Estás bien?"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡¡¡TOMA CLIFFHANGER!!! En un principio el chapter no iba a acabar así, pero creo que es más divertido, jeje. A ver si e próximo chapter pongo algo más sobre las otras parejas y algo del pasado de Okino y el de Shou. No creo que me llegue a dar para tanto, pero yo lo intentaré. Espero que os haya gustado, jeje. Se nota que me gusta esto de los CliffHanger, ¿eh?

Además, me gustaría aclarar para aquellas personas que se hayan dado cuenta de que he cambiado un poco el FlashBack respecto al capítulo anterior. Eso es porque cuando hice la ficha cronológica de Kurama no me acordé de cambiar las fechas en el FlashBack, pero ahora ya está bien echo.

**En el próximo episodio:** ¿Por qué teme Koenma que se descubra el pasado de Botan? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Hiei y Okino? Mientras tanto, las pesadillas de Shizuru parecen estar desbordándose… ¿podrán los demás hacer algo?

18-. **Bakayarou** _Pedazo de idiota_.

19-. **Konbanwa** Saludo empleado por la tarde-noche de manera formal.

**»Angel Nemesis/Marie Shinomori:** ¡De nuevo gracias por tu r/r! Jeje, siento mucho no poder haberte entregado ese Bonus, pero paciencia, que a este ritmo pronto te tocará otro, XDDD si es que… con los mega-reviews que me envías, no puede ser de otra manera!! nn

Sobre la fuerza que los impulsa a los tres…chanchanchan, aún está en el aire, jeje. Se descubrirá, como SIEMPRE suele pasar, muuuucho más adelante, cuando casi lo habrás olvidado, porque al pobre Hiei… jeje, eso no es nada 3

Jeje, ¿subir varios capítulos a la vez? Pues que eso quitaría la gracia, me gusta hacer sufrir a los lectores (pues vaya escritora soy yo, ¿eh? A este paso dejaréis de leer por mi crueldad, jajajaja). Pero me estoy planteando si subirlo en mi Site antes que aquí, pero tal vez eso signifique perder r/r, aunque signifique ganar más visitas (espero). No sé… ¿alguna idea?

¡Jeje, espero que te guste la web! He estado trabajando mucho en ella, y pronto (mañana o hoy) habrá una actualización, ya lo verás. Más fics, entre ellos traducciones de fics buenísimos, y un nuevo layout

**»Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage:** jejeje, pues me alegro mucho de conseguir un 8.3, ¡haré lo que sea por merecerme un 10!

**»Nizza Minamino:** ¡Veo que este fic se va haciendo cada vez más popular! Espero que te guste mucho y que sigas leyendo, pues aún queda mucho por terminar nn. Jeje, además, ¡Kurama no sería Kurama si no se preocupara por los demás! A mi también me gusta verlo en esa faceta tan heroica, jeje

Bueno, si te consideras mala porque te gusuta que tu personaje sufra… pues sí, eres mala, pero las conozco de mil veces peor (entre ellos yo, que disfruto escribiéndolo e imaginando más cosas que podían pasar…jeje)

Muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir y mi historia. De verdad espero que continúes leyendo y que disfrutes de este chapter como los demás, ¡y los que aún quedan por venir!

**»Chiaky Jaganshi:** Buff, ¡¡hija, en qué momento me pillas!! Estaba a punto de escribir que no me habían pedido un Bonus cuando veo tu r/r! Así que por eso ves que las cosas han ido como han ido, espero que puedas tener paciencia… ¡¡GOMENASAI!!

¿En tu lista de autores preferidos? ¡¡Whaaa!! ¡¡Eso es TODO un honor!! X3

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** El Bonus que toca a este capítulo es el número 5 y está dedicado a Chiaky Jaganshi. Como me lo ha dicho en un plazo de tiempo tan corto (hoy mismo, ¡¡y es cuando me toca actualizar!!) pero como no, dentro del plazo establecido, añadiré el Bonus que me ha pedido.

Me ha pedido que sea un Lemon Yaoi, como nunca he escrito uno que sea Yaoi, no sé si podré hacerlo, así que depende de cómo vaya la cosa, añadiré el Bonus en el capítulo siguiente junto al otro Bonus (dos en un mismo capítulo). En el caso de que sea un lemon, no podré agregarlo en pero sí en mi Site.

En definitiva, el Bonus se hará. Si es un lemon lo incluiré únicamente en mi Site, y si resulta que no lo es, lo veréis junto al siguiente.

**Próximo Bonus para:** Nizza Minamino

* * *

Visiten mi web de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	12. Sueños insaciables

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se ven envueltos en otra misión tras la desaparición súbita de Reikai. Los ataques enemigos son mucho más fuertes que antes…

Recapitulación: _La sangre compartida_

_… "Pasa" dijo Kurama mientras empezaba a ordenar un poco las plantas. Las puso en un pequeño bote ordenadamente y apartó los libros mientras abrían la puerta. Ahí estaba Botan, sonriendo. "Ah, Botan-san"_

_"Konbanwa, Kurama-kun"_

_La chica entró en la habitación, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza disminuía, seguramente gracias al buen olor de la flora de la habitación. Vio que todo estaba muy ordenado y que por la ventana entraba una brisa muy agradable. No le extrañó que Kurama escogiera esta habitación como dormitorio y estudio: era espaciosa y ventilada._

_"Konbanwa" respondió Kurama con una sonrisa tranquila "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó algo sorprendido. De repente, se imaginó a Koenma apareciendo e interrumpiendo: la actitud del Príncipe era de lo más sospechoso, estaba seguro que Koenma no deseaba que estuvieran hablando juntos y que le ocultaba algo, pero… ¿qué? No lo comprendía._

_"Es que…" murmuró Botan con una mano en la frente "Me duele la cabeza, y quería saber si tendrías algo para que marchara" dijo sinceramente. El joven asintió y se acercó a ella, le tomó la temperatura: normal. "No creo que esté enferma, seguro que no es ni un resfriado, pero es bastante molesto… perdona si te estoy interrumpiendo" exclamó ella._

_Kurama sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Abrió un pequeño armario y miró los pequeños frascos de cristal que contenían sus plantas. Vio la adecuada y se la pasó a la chica, que lo cogió agradecida._

_"Mezcla esto con un té verde y con dos cucharadas de azúcar, suele ser bastante amargo" confesó el Kitsune sonriendo, orgulloso de sus plantas. _

_"¡Arigatou!" exclamó ella felizmente y cogiendo el frasco con cuidado. "…¿es muy ultra-hiper-mega-muy-súper-amargo?" preguntó ella con una pequeña gota en la nuca. Kurama rió y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que era soportable. Cuando Botan, tras agradecérselo de nuevo, se giró para salir de la habitación, recordó que aún había algo que quería comentarle "Ne¿Kurama-kun…?"_

_"¿Hai?"_

_"¿Recuerdas que me hiciste una poción para no ver más visiones…?" preguntó suavemente. Kurama asintió, recordando esa curiosa descripción del sueño de Botan. Había estado pensando mucho en ese nombre: Shou, pero no le decía nada y cuando se forzaba empezaba a dolerle la cabeza horriblemente. "Es que ya no funciona… veo ese tipo de visiones hasta despierta…" admitió ella._

_"¿Hasta despierta?" preguntó Kurama, sorprendido._

_"Sí… y siempre está Youko en esos sueños…" contestó la chica con una voz rara, como insegura "Kurama-kun…¡Kurama-kun¿Estás bien?"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Doce: Sueños insaciables

Amaneció un día frío, aquellos días que te hielan la piel aún cuando uno esté rozado por la cálida luz del sol. Había una suave brisa que traía consigo el aire del norte: un aire muy frío. Octubre. Ese octubre iría a ser muy frío. Nos situamos en un templo, un templo en lo alto de un pequeño monte de estilo japonés de varios años de antigüedad. Un templo normal, a primera vista, pero cuyas personas que habitaban en ella estaban lejos de ser normal.

Entre una de sus personas, estaba una joven de unos veinte años, con los ojos castaños y cabellos de un tono más pálido. Ahí estaba Shizuru Kuwabara, que acababa de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

Estaba incorporada en su futon, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el colchón, sujetando su peso en su muñeca. Tenía frío y miedo. Dobló las rodillas hacia su pecho, tratando de calmar todos esos sentimientos negativos. No se daba cuenta, pero jadeaba con fuerza. Tenía miedo… tanto miedo…

"Shizuru… ¿Shizuru, qué ocurre?" preguntó una voz a su lado. Keiko.

La joven más mayor la miró con una débil sonrisa pero no dijo más. Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Oyó el ruido de las telas rozándose y los pasos descalzos de Keiko caminar por el suelo. Sintió su mano reconfortante acariciar su cabello y su espalda. La abrazó.

"¿Otra vez has tenido pesadillas…? Sería mejor que avisaras a Genkai…" dijo la más pequeña sinceramente, muy preocupada por el estado de ánimo de Shizuru, que parecía haberse recuperado: pero que en realidad estaba destrozada. No sabía qué hacer por ella: estaba desesperada. No le habían contado nada, pero temía que Shizuru hubiera echo una cosa tonta anteriormente.

"No…"

"Pero Shizuru… cada mañana te levantas con esas pesadillas… ¿cuánto tiempo vas a soportarlo tú sola?"

"No quiero volver a preocupar a Kazuma" dijo sinceramente. Y era verdad. Durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido fuerte por su hermano pequeño, claro estú era su hermano y lo quería. Incluso durante esas batallas en que él se dejaba la vida, había estado horriblemente preocupada, siempre escondiéndolo con esa faceta pasota para que su hermano no perdiera la concentración. Y esa vez no sería la excepción.

"Pero estoy segura de que Kuwabara-kun no querría que le escondieses algo así de importante" aseguró la más pequeña, abrazando con más fuerza aún a la mujer, que seguía en sus trece.

_Y ahí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos que sólo él tenía. Esos ojos azules pálidos, que carecían de sentimientos… menos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sonreía dulcemente: una sonrisa que sólo ella había visto. Una sonrisa para ella. Oh, Sakyo. Movió la muñeca con gracia y elegancia, mientras que las llamas provocaban extrañas sombras en su rostro, haciéndole parecer un muchacho joven y sufrido._

_Un mechero. Negro, elegante. Como él. Lo volvió a mirar, esa sonrisa y esa mirada seguía con ella. Los gritos de Koenma resonaban por ahí, pero ella no lo oía. Tan sólo podía sentir su propia respiración y los latidos de su corazón… como los suyos. ¿Acompasados? Tal vez. El rugir del fuego. El chirriar de las piedras._

_Una mano rompió el contacto visual: el único contacto. La apartaron violentamente de su lado, el fuego seguía danzando. La piedra seguía gimiendo, y una roca tan grande como él mismo cayó a su lado. Chilló. Recordó la agudeza de su voz y la tristeza que desprendió con ella._

_Un movimiento elegante. Una última mirada. Una última sonrisa. _

"Oh, Sakyo…" susurró Shizuru llorosa. Keiko intentaba reconfortarla. Sabía quién era Sakyo, pero no conocía _su_ Sakyo. Tan sólo conocía las versiones de Koenma y de Yusuke, pero ¿y la de Shizuru¿Y si había algo más…? "Sakyo…"

Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Keiko y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, como cada noche, cada mañana. Lloró por él, y era la única que lo había echo jamás.

* * *

_"¡OKINOOO!" _

_Hiei vio con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos como Okino, su hembra, era enviada con una fuerza descomunal hacia las rocas. Abrió su Jagan: Okino estaba viva. Desvió su mirada y se enfrentó visualmente a los demonios delante de él. Eran unos demonios altos, casi el doble de alto que él, robustos y con unos rostros nada atractivos. Varios cuernos salían de sus cabezas. Dos Youkai gemelos: Kigou y Gouki. NA1._

_Desenfundó su katana. Había sido estúpido. ¿Por qué había dejado pelear a Okino contra esos ogros? Ella se lo había pedido, pero era la "obligación" del macho (más bien la intuición, puesto que no existían tales puntos de vista en Makai como en Ningenkai) luchar contra los enemigos._

_Aquellos Youkais se había plantado delante de ellos y les habían exigido a Okino y el dinero y posesiones de Hiei. Por supuesto, se enfadaron y Okino quiso enfrentarse a ellos por sí sola, demostrándoles su fuerza._

_No es que Okino fuera débil, pero habían jugado sucio. La habían atacado los dos a la vez y le habían lanzado un poderosísimo ataque combinado, pero por suerte, Okino era fuerte y sobreviviría. Los dos lo miraron con una curiosa expresión en la cara, uno de ellos desapareció con una velocidad asombrosa y lo atacó por detrás, pillándole complemente desprevenido y el Koorime hizo un suave movimiento con la muñeca, que hirió en el estómago a uno de ellos. Rugió de dolor._

_Sonrió. Hiei abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Y todo se nubló…_

"¡Arghh…!" Hiei se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo como el frío aire le abofeteaba la cara. Trataba de recuperar el aliento y se secó el sudor de la frente, cerró los ojos, sintiendo un leve dolor cruzar su cuerpo. Y los recuerdos vinieron a él. Un suave movimiento hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

Estaban en una de las habitación de Genkai, tumbados en un futon (por curioso que pareciera, se estaba adaptando a las costumbres Ningen, pero no porque quisiera, más por la rutina), él y Okino. Dibujó una triste sonrisa. _«Ella me dijo que no le importaba lo que pasó… pero…»_ una sonrisa que sólo ella había visto.

_Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Uno de esos demonios (Kigou) le había hipnotizado. Trató por todos sus medios librarse del agarre psicológico, pero él, por muy fuerte que fuera, no lo era tanto como ese hechizo. Maldijo su tontería y trató de liberarse de ese ataque, pero le era imposible. Y volvió a intentarlo, tratando de vencerlo, pero no podía…_

_"¡Hiei¡HIEI¡Déjalo ir!" vino una voz furiosa. Era Okino. Ella avanzó hacia ellos, pero no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones. Aquél impacto la había afectado más de lo que quisiera. Avanzó con las dos manos juntas, dispuesta a atacar cuando…_

_CLASH_

Hiei gruñó suavemente. ¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso? Durante los primeros años de su separación fue una pesadilla constante (y aún ahora lo era) pero… miró a la figura durmiente a su lado, que dormía ajena a todo, simplemente descansando en el mundo de plácidos sueños.

_Okino abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y dejó ir un grito de dolor. Se puso una mano en el antebrazo, donde recibió un corte muy profundo. De la espada de Hiei. Miró a Hiei boquiabierta. ¿La había atacado? Se cubrió la boca del horror. _

_Pero no era Hiei. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, no eran los ojos rojo sangre que la hipnotizaban. ¿Hipnotizaban¿Quién de los dos? Miró a los dos y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar otro ataque de Hiei, que impacto en su vientre horizontalmente. Dejó ir un gemido y miró a Hiei. ¿Qué podría hacer?_

Miró por la ventana mientras se incorporaba. Okino sintió rápidamente el cambio de temperatura, gimió un poco pero no se despertó. Apoyó su frente contra el frío vidrio, dejando que los pensamientos y sus recuerdos se unieran.

_Hiei lo veía todo. Sabía que lo habían hipnotizado. Se maldijo. ?Cómo pudo caer en una trampa tan patética? Trató de frenarse cuando atacaban a Okino, pero no le era posible. ?Por qué no? Cuando vio la sangre de Okino rozar su katana… quiso morir. Se sintió sucio, horrible, se quedó sin respiración, pero su cuerpo seguía moviéndose. Trató, por todos los medios parar su cuerpo, gritando interiormente que se detuviera…_

_Un segundo corte en el estómago. Hiei concentró toda su energía en apuntar su katana en su propio cuerpo: era inútil. Estaba a merced de Kigou. Gritaba de la frustración, y casi estaba llorando, sollozando, rogando que la dejaran en paz. Si se alejaba así ella podría sobrevivir, pero no quería matarla. ?Él no quería matarla!_

_Un último golpe. Un ruido sordo. Una humedad con sabor metálico. Una puñalada en el pecho._

Se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio, cerrando los ojos, recordándose su decisión. ¿Era correcto? Después de lo que le había echo… ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo perdonara? _«Será porque ella tiene el corazón que yo ya perdí…»_ pensó melancólicamente mientras ella se iba incorporando.

Ella había sobrevivido por poco, porque en el último momento, al ver que estaba a punto de matar a quién más quería, giró la katana y no la golpeó en el núcleo NA2, pero aún así quedó gravemente herida, al borde de la muerte. Recuperando su sentido común de golpe, Hiei se volvió loco durante unos instantes y asesinó a Kigou. Al girarse, Gouki había desaparecido. Había abandonado a la suerte a su hermano.

Le dio todo su Youki a Okino, que había perdido el conocimiento, y, tras eso, desapareció con sus últimas fuerzas.

Cuando se encontró con Gouki, su primer instinto le dijo que debía matarlo, pero pronto se volvió útil. Era un Youkai tan idiota que se olvidó de quién había asesinado a su gemelo hacía un siglo. Tras conseguir su plan, pensaba en matarlo, pero Urameshi le había quitado el placer.

* * *

Botan suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en el agua caliente, dejando que se llevara todos los sentidos. Se había levantado temprano de nuevo, pero esa vez no había soñado nada, seguramente gracias a la poción de Kurama. Se había levantado con un malestar en el pecho, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche. Tras mencionar a Youko Kurama y los sueños que estaba teniendo, Kurama cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso las manos en la cabeza, con una expresión de dolor atravesando su cuerpo.

Ella se había puesto a su lado de inmediato y lo ayudó a sentarse, sintiéndose culpable y le pidió perdón mil veces. Él no decía nada, supuso que estaría tratando de superar al dolor. Tras un rato y con una voz extraña, Kurama le dijo que no hacía falta disculparse y le dio otro remedio de su armario. Pero seguía estando pálido.

_«¿__Por qué reacciona así¿Por qué tengo esos sueños? No lo entiendo…»_ estaba tan confusa que decidió preguntárselo a Koenma.

Salió de la bañera, mostrando a las paredes su hermosa figura. Se acercó al espejo y pasó la mano, tratando de quitar el vapor. Tembló ante el contacto del aire helado. Cerró los ojos y se deshizo el moño que se había echo para refrescarse. Su cabello cayó libremente por su espalda y abrió de nuevo los ojos, dispuesta a arreglarse el pelo y cambiarse.

Dio un pequeño grito de asombro.

Unos segundos después, tras recuperar al aliento, notó que alguien abría violentamente la puerta y gritaba su nombre. Koenma. Se apoyó contra la puerta, haciendo presión contra todo su cuerpo.

"¡BOTAN¡BOTAN¡Qué ocurre?"

"¡KOENMA-SAMA!" chilló ella, roja de vergüenza. ¡Estaba desnuda, por el amor de Inari-sama (20)! "NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR" exclamó mientras trataba de encoger su cuerpo.

"Pero has gritado…" se quejó el Príncipe. Ella le agradeció la intención.

"Nada, sólo que pensaba que me resbalaba" mintió tratando de sonar alegre. Oyó un suspiro y varios pasos: Koenma ya se había ido. Miró de nuevo al espejo, para verse a ella reflectada de nuevo, con el cabello bastante alborotado y sus ojos lilas mirándose con asombro. Durante un segundo… por un instante…

_«Hubiera jurado que había visto mis ojos dorados…»_

* * *

Koenma suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá del comedor. Ahí, en un lado de la habitación y apuntando algo en una libreta estaba Genkai. Lo miró interrogativamente. El Príncipe estaba últimamente siempre en su figura adolescente, ya que se había habituado a ella.

"Koenma, te preocupas mucho por Botan¿verdad?" preguntó Genkai de golpe, rompiendo el silencio. Koenma se sonrojó y miró a la anciana, sorprendido. No dijo nada, pero una mirada de Genkai fue suficiente como hacerle asentir. Era verdad. "Lo he notado… ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?"

"No puedo revelar esa información" dijo el Príncipe, algo arrogante, pero a Genkai no le afectó.

"Sabes perfectamente que sé lo que sé" contestó la Maestra fríamente, Koenma no dijo nada "Tu comportamiento ha sido aún más extraño de lo normal" a Koenma le creció una vena en la cabeza, pero Genkai no se inmutó, miró a Koenma indiferentemente "Tu excesiva preocupación por Botan, tu reacción cuando ella le dirige la palabra a Kurama, no es normal. Sospecho que tiene que ver con aquél que vimos hace un tiempo, que decía conocer a Youko Kurama"

Hubo un silencio muy tenso en la sala. Kurama, que estaba a punto de entrar en el comedor para recoger unos papeles y salir hacia la Universidad (Keiko aún se estaba arreglando, pues siempre bajaban juntos a la ciudad —en un principio Yusuke quería ir con ella, pero le mataba despertarse tan temprano—) cuando oyó la conversación. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar, pero sus instintos de Kitsune eran superiores a eso…además, así tal vez podría descubrir algo.

"¡No puedo contarlo!" exclamó Koenma, irritado. "Si Kurama o Botan se enteraran…" hubo un silencio. Genkai lo seguía mirando.

"¡IDIOTA!" exclamó Genkai enfadada "�¿Te das cuenta de que este secretismo puede ser perjudicial para el grupo¡Estamos en esto juntos! Y si algo tiene que ver con esos dos, tienen todo el derecho a saberlo" concluyó Genkai, fuera de sus casillas. Koenma la miró arrepentido, como quién ha sido severamente regañado.

"No pueden saberlo" contestó Koenma, erre que erre. Genkai suspiró y le echó una mirada fulminante, que Koenma contrarrestó débilmente. Kurama decidió que sería hora de intervenir. Koenma no se veía dispuesto a contar nada, y a ese paso llegaría tarde. Entró en la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de Koenma (Genkai ya se había percatado de su presencia) como si nada, como si no hubiera oído absolutamente nada.

Tras un saludo cordial, cogió sus papeles y se despidió.

* * *

Cuando Yusuke abrió los ojos, fue porque ni las cortinas fueron capaz de amortiguar los rayos de luz que desprendía el sol. Sin duda, ése era un día soleado, a pesar de estar en Octubre. Dio un bostezo mientras se levantaba, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos de color castaño, medio nublados por el sueño. _«Maldita vieja… ¿por qué no pone algo llamado 'persianas' en la habitación?»_ maldijo _«Pero, por otra parte, ya es tarde. Tal vez cuando Keiko vuelva de la Uni vaya a dar un paseo con ella»_ y con ese pensamiento se levantó del futon y estiró sus músculos.

Estaba demasiado vago como para moverse, así que dejó el futon deshecho y fue hacia el cuarto de bañó. Se tomó una ducha fría y refrescante (aunque luego lo maldijo cuando salió del agua… ¡qué frío!) y por ese día decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, pues no tenía ganas de ponerse el kilo que gel. Se sentía muy holgazán ese día, y seguro que por eso Genkai le haría trabajar aún más.

Tras cambiarse en unos tejanos negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas, salió del cuarto de baño y dejó sus cosas desordenadamente en la habitación. Fue hacia el comedor con su sonrisa de siempre. Miró el reloj. Eran las 10:45. ¡Ya era tarde! NA3.

"¡Cuántas horas te pensabas pasar durmiendo¡so idiota?" rugió la voz de Genkai de su lado. Yusuke dio un grito y un salto, que casi lo hizo chocas contra el techo. Cayó al suelo y echó una mirada enfadada a su Sensei.

"¡Qué clase de saludo es ese, abuela?"

"¡YO NO SOY TU ABUELA, MALEDUCADO!"

Cuando parecían a punto de morderse la cabeza, apareció Yukina trayendo al joven una pequeña bandeja con misoshiru, onigiri y takuwan (21). El chico se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Yukina se marchó de la habitación tras una pequeña reverencia y Genkai se quedó con él. Se miraron seriamente.

_«¿__Qué ocurre? Sólo me mira de esa manera cuando hay algo importante de lo que…»_

"Hiei ya ha recuperado su poder. Ha aceptado de nuevo a _su hembra_ y no va a tener problemas para hacerse fuerte" dijo ella echándose algo de té. Luego sirvió a Yusuke, que asintió en manera de gracias.

"Eso es bueno" comentó el joven de cabello negro, pero frunció el entrecejo. Había algo que no…

"¿Sabes lo que quiero decirte?"

"No"

Hubo un silencio. Yusuke de verdad no sabía a lo que se refería la anciana, pero debía de ser algo grave. Esa mirada de Genkai y ese rostro tan serio… en ella era normal, pero no así. Había algo que no encajaba. De repente cayó en la cuenta.

"Los enemigos no tardarán en atacar. ¿Eres conciente de todo lo que implica?"

Hubo un silencio. Yusuke miró al lado, con una expresión que no era suya. Miraba al suelo con los ojos entreabiertos y con un rostro serio. Sí. Sí que sabía lo que implicaba y la seriedad que había en ello.

"Probablemente no les llegas a la suela de los zapatos. Para hacerte fuerte… tienes que…"

"… _marcarla_… lo sé"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, en este capítulo no ha habido mucha cosa, pero la última parte me costó mucho. En un principio iba a estar dedicada a otra escena, pero seguramente esa escena hubiera sido mucho más larga, por lo que le dedicaré el próximo capítulo. Espero que hasta aquí os haga gustado.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué decisión tomará Yusuke y qué reacción tendrá Keiko ante ello? Y… PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO **YUKI vs. HIEI**

**NA1.:** Gouki fue el tercer miembro de Hiei y Kurama cuando robaron los tres tesoros.

**NA2.:** Se explica, tras Yusuke volver a la vida por segunda vez (tras la saga de Sensui) que los Youkai _no tienen corazón físico_. Más bien, el órgano que les rige la vida es el _núcleo_, aunque no se especifique más.

**NA3:** En Japón, esa hora es considerada tarde para levantarse.

20-. **Inari****/Kami-sama:** _Dios_

21-. **Misoshiru****, Onigiri, takuwan:** Platos japoneses sencillos y típicos.

**Haku** ¡Sis! Por un momento pensé que serías la única en enviarme un RR (y casi me deprimo) pero ¡muchas gracias por tu largo review! Si es que ya sabes que los adoro¿ne? Además, seguro que te lo pasas en grande criticando lo que escribo y enviándome a parir por las veces que hago sufrir a Hiei (y lo que le queda… aún te tengo que pasar los episodios¡que llevo escritos 26!)

Tu pregunta sobre si Botan recordará algo te la respondo en la respuesta de Angel Nemesis¿oki? Jeje, es que así no me repito n.nUU Y claro que lo hag omega durada, si no¿dónde está la gracia¡Pues en que la gente espere! Bueno, admito que me estoy pasando… (digamos que…incluso YO me doy cuenta n.nUuu)

Jejeje, es que cuando Genkai cuenta eso sobre _marcar_, claro, implica el tema del sexo (tema, por cierto, estrictamente prohibido en (Kari Ishikawa envía una mirada fulminante a bueno, Okino va evolucionando, como digo siempre. Ay pobre, el disgusto que se llevará… (jeje, no avanzo más)

Jajajaja. A ver, me has preguntado qué es un Yaoi Lemon. Veamos, un Yaoi es el género Shounen Ai pero sin ser tan fino. Es decir, una relación hombre/hombre (la pareja preferida es Kurama/Hiei, aunque la mía es Kurama/Yusuke) en que aparte de intervenir besos, caricias, etc. aparece alguna cosa más, pero sin sexo explícito. Y un Lemon es una narración de sexo. Así que un Yaoi lemon es una narración de sexo entre dos hombres.

Yo nunca he escrito ese género. Es más, he escrito lemons, pero nunca uno que fuera Yaoi. Además, por no decir que el Bonus que tienes debajo es mi PRIMER SHOUNEN AI (es que no es ni Yaoi).

**Tsubame**** Muchachita** ¡Muchas gracias a las dos¡Espero que sigáis leyendo y que enviéis más RR!

**Angel**** Nemesis** Ais, esta vez te he dejado la última porque tus preguntas son las que más me interesa responder. Estas respuestas son **IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS** los que no hayáis entendido alguna cosa, la verdad es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión que preguntaras.

**—A ver si por fin Botan se atreve a explicarle todo a Kurama y este se empana de algo, pq parece q viva en otro mundo... claro q es normal si no tiene los recuerdos, ne: **Eso mismo. Botan ya le habla a Kurama sobre sus sueños, pero lo que pasa es que siempre está Koenma para interrupir y frustrar sus intentos. Claro, la chica decide que da igual y resta importancia al asunto. Pero cuando las visiones se le aparecen hasta despierta decide ir a hablar con Kurama y pasa lo que pasa.

Kurama ya intenta pensar en _quién_ es Shou, pero un dolor de cabeza se lo interrumpe. ¿Por qué¿Acaso no recuerdas una enfermedad en que pase algo parecido? Que no recuerdas una cosa... y que cuando te esfuerzas... ¿algo llamado Amnesia?

Claro que se siente curioso por saber por qué ella tiene esas visiones, pero le cuesta relacionarlo con su pasado. Además, con todo lo que está pasando, como que no tiene tanto tiempo de pensar en una sola cosa. Recuerda que asiste cada día a la Universidad, aunque no se mencione en el fic.

**—A lo q yo me pregunto: pq Kurama no tiene los recuerdos de su vida com Youko q tienen q ver con Shou? Quien se los ha borrado? Koenma? pos q cabronazo, no? **Interesante pregunta. Kurama tiene _ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS_ los recuerdos como su vida de Youko Kurama, _A EXCEPCIÓN_ de los de Shou (sí, avanzo que son recuerdos y no paranoias de Botan). ¿Por qué? Pues solo puedo decirte una cosa: ya lo sabrás. ¿Cuándo? Todo a su tiempo (uy... creo que a este paso me vas a odiar). Una cosa es cierta, Koenma no ha borrado los recuerdos a _nadie_ (es que no creo que pueda hacerlo¿verdad? O.o), solo son... hmm... _cosas__ que pasan._

**—Y si Botan es Shou, pq ella no se puede transformar en Youko como Kurama? **Para empezar, Botan no puede transformarse en Shou porque no sabe que es ella. Solo sabe que hay una Youkai Kitsune en sus sueños pero no junta las piezas y no se da cuenta de que está recordando una vida pasada (ya sabemos lo olvidadiza que puede resultar la peliazul...).

Por eso, como lo sabe que ella es Shou, no puede transformarse en ella. Además, tengamos en cuenta que no puede. Kurama necesitó el fruto de Suzuki o un transtorno emocional muy fuerte, y Botan necesitaría algo más fuerte aún para transformarla.

Espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas. ¡Cualquier otra cosa y me la comentas¡Me encantas tus RR!

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Este es mi primer Yaoi (no, no es broma n.n;;;) por lo que no sé si será un buen trabajo… pero haré lo que pueda. Además, esta historia se sitúa en un AU: ALTERN UNIVERSE

**Bonus**** nº5: La sombra del antiguo amor**

**Dedicado a:** Chiaky Jaganshi

**Pareja principal:** Youko/Hiei, Yaoi

El Youkai Kitsune miraba arrogantemente la preciosa criatura que tenía delante de sí. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al Youkai de Fuego que lo miraba impasible, pero a la vez sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos alargados y con el iris dorados, o de esa cola de pelo plateado que ondeaba con un viento inexistente.

El Youkai de Fuego, cuyo nombre era Hiei Jaganshi (denominación que ganó gracias al Ojo Jagan que tenía implantada en su frente) estaba frente al avaricioso Youkai Kitsune, rey de los ladrones, ladrón de los reyes: Youko Kurama.

Contrarrestaban en todo. Youko tenía los cabellos plateados; él, negros. Hiei tenía los ojos rojos; él, dorados. Youko medía más de dos metros; él apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta. Hiei vestía de negro; él, de blanco. Youko dominaba las plantas; él, el fuego.

Hiei era la presa, Youko el cazador.

"Que presa más interesante ha caído en mis manos. El único ladrón que me hacía sombra… qué interesante" dijo Youko con su voz grave mientras sus cabellos sedosos cubrían levemente sus ojos. Hiei frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía extraño en esa situación, a merced de un demonio, y no al revés. Se sentía inseguro, y eso no era algo con lo que familiarizaba.

Además, siempre había tratado de conseguir un buen nombre, ser tan famoso y conocido como el Youkai que tenía delante suyo…, pero no había querido ser atrapado. Su nombre significaba Sombra Voladora, y eso era lo que quería ser. Pero Youko Kurama había robado la sombra: conseguía lo que quería. Y además… había esa mirada en Kurama… esa mirada que parecía leerle los pensamientos, más sabía que eso era imposible.

Los Youko no leían la mente. Pero eran tan parecidos, que los mismos pensamientos les asaltaban las neuronas.

Youko mostró sus colmillos al acercarse con sus zapatillas blancas silenciosamente. Con sus garras afiladas tomó la barbilla del preso y lo miró fijamente.

"Tienes unos ojos bonitos. Me pregunto si tu sangre será igual de roja…" murmuró con voz ronca. Y Hiei también se lo preguntaba, pero lo seguía mirando inexpresivamente, a pesar de mostrar cada vez más sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos inconscientemente. "Je, me gusta que seas tan orgulloso" dijo Kurama soltándole y arrodillándose delante de él, que seguía con las manos y las piernas sujetas por plantas que desconocía.

"Feh" respondió Hiei, mostrando su desacuerdo.

"Sí, me recuerdas a mí mismo, antes de llegar a ser lo que soy" dijo arrogantemente. Hiei sintió impulsos de escupirle en la cara, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que significaría una muerte segura. Y sus instintos se supervivencia le exigían estar en silencio y guardarse esa lengua afilada.

"Feh" repitió.

"Hm, veo que no sabes hablar bien. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un compañero que tuve hace unos diez años. Ya entonces yo era muy poderoso, sin duda" dijo sin la mínima modestia "Y capturé a otro que trataba de pisarme los talones, y le pasó lo mismo que te ha pasado a ti: le pisé yo primero" dijo como si tal cosa. "¿Y sabes?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hiei, movido por la ira y, en parte, por curiosidad. Maldito Kitsune arrogante… cuando tuviera las manos libres… uy… que se preparase.

"Me enamoré de él" dijo acercando su rostro al de Hiei. Hiei agrandó los ojos y se apartó como pudo, sintiendo una extraña ola de pánico invadir sus sentidos, como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima. "Se llamaba Kuronue… y me recuerda mucho a ti. Arrogancia. Superioridad. Tontería." Hiei gruñó "Pero con mucho atractivo"

"¿Y qué le pasó a ese tal Kuronue?" Ganar tiempo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Cuando Youko Kurama había empezado a bajar la guardia, explicándole no se qué de un demonio del que estaba enamorado, Hiei había podido empezar a invocar su fuerza. Y estaba subiendo su temperatura corporal, y pronto esas plantas lo dejarían libre.

"Murió" comentó Youko como si nada, pero no miró a Hiei a la cara "Por algo me recuerdas a él"

"Eres un estúpido Kitsune" dijo el Koorime de fuego sin poder evitar que las palabras saliesen de su boca. Las palabras enamoradas de Youko habían encendido el fuego en las plantas que lo inmovilizaban. Youko dio un respingo de la sorpresa al encontrarse con su preso suelto y con una katana en su cuello, cortándole levemente y sacando un poco de sangre de su piel… una sangre tan roja como los ojos de Hiei.

"…sí, es verdad" comentó Youko, impasible y tratando de concentrarse en dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

"Pero como eres tan idiota como para aflojar las plantas a propósito, simplemente porque yo te recordaba a tu antiguo amor, te dejaré vivir" comentó el Hiei "Eres un Kitsune muy estúpido" continuó diciendo. Youko lo miraba esa vez con serenidad. "Hn. Mira que dejar vivos a tus adversarios por cosas tan tontas… pareces humano" Kurama frunció el entrecejo ante la comparación, pero Hiei lo silenció con un beso.

"…"

"Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Youko Kurama" dijo Hiei escupiendo, pero inconscientemente saboreando la saliva de su ídolo "Y cuando sea así, procura verme como un digno rival tuyo, y no como una sombra de un antiguo amor"

**-Fin-**

**Notas de Autora: **Uy… no sé si me quedó muy bien. ¡Perdóname Chiaky, es que es mi primer Yaoi! Espero que no sea demasiado horrible, jeje. Para los que no lo hayáis entendido, Kurama había soltado las plantas porque Hiei le recordaba demasiado a Kuronue y no quería hacerle daño. Y lo que le pide Hiei es ser alguien independiente para él, y no una sombra de Kuronue. Espero que se entienda o.oUUuu

**Próximo Bonus para:** Angel Nemesis

* * *

**Visiten mi web de YYH:** www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	13. Sangre de demonio

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La desaparición de Reikai, el impostor que se hace pasar por el hermano de Yukina, el pasado de Botan, los secretos de Shizuru… está será la aventura definitiva.

Recapitulación: _Sueños insaciables_

_Cuando Yusuke abrió los ojos, fue porque ni las cortinas fueron capaz de amortiguar los rayos de luz que desprendía el sol. Sin duda, ése era un día soleado, a pesar de estar en Octubre. Dio un bostezo mientras se levantaba, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos de color castaño, medio nublados por el sueño. «Maldita vieja… ¿por qué no pone algo llamado 'persianas' en la habitación?» maldijo «Pero, por otra parte, ya es tarde. Tal vez cuando Keiko vuelva de la Uni vaya a dar un paseo con ella» y con ese pensamiento se levantó del futon y estiró sus músculos._

_Estaba demasiado vago como para moverse, así que dejó el futon deshecho y fue hacia el cuarto de bañó. Se tomó una ducha fría y refrescante (aunque luego lo maldijo cuando salió del agua… ¡qué frío!) y por ese día decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, pues no tenía ganas de ponerse el kilo que gel. Se sentía muy holgazán ese día, y seguro que por eso Genkai le haría trabajar aún más._

_Tras cambiarse en unos tejanos negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas, salió del cuarto de baño y dejó sus cosas desordenadamente en la habitación. Fue hacia el comedor con su sonrisa de siempre. Miró el reloj. Eran las 10:45. ¡Ya era tarde! _

_"¿Cuántas horas te pensabas pasar durmiendo¡so idiota?" rugió la voz de Genkai de su lado. Yusuke dio un grito y un salto, que casi lo hizo chocar contra el techo. Cayó al suelo y echó una mirada enfadada a su Sensei. _

_"¿Qué clase de saludo es ese, abuela?"_

_"¡YO NO SOY TU ABUELA, MALEDUCADO!"_

_Cuando parecían a punto de morderse la cabeza, apareció Yukina trayendo al joven una pequeña bandeja con misoshiru, onigiri y takuwan (21). El chico se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Yukina se marchó de la habitación tras una pequeña reverencia y Genkai se quedó con él. Se miraron seriamente._

_«¿Qué ocurre? Sólo me mira de esa manera cuando hay algo importante de lo que…»_

_"Hiei ya ha recuperado su poder. Ha aceptado de nuevo a su hembra y no va a tener problemas para hacerse fuerte" dijo ella echándose algo de té. Luego sirvió a Yusuke, que asintió en manera de gracias. _

_"Eso es bueno" comentó el joven de cabello negro, pero frunció el entrecejo. Había algo que no…_

_"¿Sabes lo que quiero decirte?"_

_"No"_

_Hubo un silencio. Yusuke de verdad no sabía a lo que se refería la anciana, pero debía de ser algo grave. Esa mirada de Genkai y ese rostro tan serio… en ella era normal, pero no así. Había algo que no encajaba. De repente cayó en la cuenta._

_"Los enemigos no tardarán en atacar. ¿Eres conciente de todo lo que implica?" _

_Hubo un silencio. Yusuke miró al lado, con una expresión que no era suya. Miraba al suelo con los ojos entreabiertos y con un rostro serio. Sí. Sí que sabía lo que implicaba y la seriedad que había en ello. _

_"Probablemente no les llegas a la suela de los zapatos. Para hacerte fuerte… tienes que…"_

_"… marcarla… lo sé"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Trece: Sangre de demonio

Ya eran pasadas las doce del mediodía. El día seguía igual de cálido, pero aquél cielo que antes estaba despejado de nubes empezaba a crear alguna sombra. Era como si reflejaran el refrán: 'después de la calma, viene la tormenta', o algo así, Yusuke no la recordaba del todo. Estaba tumbado en la habitación donde dormía Keiko. Olía a fresas, como ella.

La habitación era muy ordenada, como lo que se podía esperar de ella. Sabía que había tenido problemas en convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran vivir ahí, pero después de todo: ella era mayor de edad. Él no había tenido problemas alguno, y sabía que los demás (que también tenían su edad o eran mayores) tampoco.

Miró por encima de su hombro al escritorio. Ahí había un pequeño espejo. Era un espejo sin marco, que se sujetaba por un contrapeso en la base y estaba algo inclinada. Sonrió. Ése espejo se la había regalado él mismo cuando eran niños. ¿Cuántos años había cumplido¿Nueve? Sí… ese espejo tenía, pues, diez años de antigüedad, pero estaba igual que nuevo: Keiko lo había cuidado mucho.

_"Me matricularé en el instituto femenino de la Universidad de Daiichi" _

_"¿Ah¿Una escuela femenina?"_

_"Pero la masculina está al lado. Y cuando vengas… te presentaré a mi novio"_

_"… Ah ¡Keiko, no me abandones!"_

_"Adiós"_

Suspiró, dejando que los recuerdos drogaran su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya de esas palabras? Pues exactamente… ¿tres años? Sí… justo antes de partir hacia Makai, esa noche antes. ¿Y qué más pasó ese día…? Trató de recordar…

_"¿Sabes que mañana es mi cumpleaños?"_

_"Sí ¿por?"_

Ah, ya recordaba. Esa misma noche, dispuesto a disculparse ante Keiko fue a la posada de su padre. Ahí, le había pedido hablar. No sabía cómo decírselo, y rápidamente y lo más natural posible, empezó a hablar.

_"Tres años. De aquí a tres años volveré y cuando lo haga…" la cogió de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos, seriamente. No iba en broma. Iba en serio. "…quiero que te cases conmigo"_

Un silencio.

_"Tonto… te acabo de dar plantón y vas y te declaras… ¿es que no tienes dignidad?"_

Una sonrisa. Una nueva esperanza. Sí. Regresaría. Regresaría por Keiko y cumpliría su promesa. Se casarían.

_"¡Eh¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero!"_

_"Sí, sí, yo también"_

Y empezó a reír. Rió con tanta fuerza, que sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y se destensaban, cómo su estómago y abdomen se movían constantemente con sus carcajadas. El dolor en su estómago que le hacía reír aún más. Reía, reía de tanta felicidad. Y es que estaba tan, pero tan feliz… era tan, pero tan feliz… dio un suspiro y miró al aire con los ojos muy brillantes y llenos de alegría.

"?OE¡URAMESHI¿Te has vuelto loco?" vino una voz de fuera de la habitación. Era Kuwabara, con un fuerte impulso, el joven se puso en pie sin apoyarse en las manos y abrió la puerta, sonriendo como un imbécil y mirando a un atónito Kuwabara. "¿Qué te has fumado? Pones una cara de haberte metido algo, tío…"

"Jajajajaj" Kuwabara arqueó una ceja. ¿Se había vuelto su amigo loco? "Nada, nada, estaba recordando una cosa muy graciosa. Y dime¿qué pasa?" dijo sonriente y con las manos detrás de la nuca con su sonrisa despreocupada. Kuwabara suspiró y negó con la cabeza exasperado. "Kurama me ha dado un recado" explicó el chico más alto. Yusuke parpadeó.

"¿Y¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"Idiota. Me ha pedido que le digas lo de ese tal Yuki a Hiei, y que se lo digas todo. Se ve que hoy llegará tarde" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "y dice que cuanto antes lo sepa mejor"

Yusuke abrió mucho los ojos y su mandíbula casi había colisionado con el duro parqué. Se recuperó tras el shock. ¿Y por qué a él¡Kurama se había cargado el mejor día de su vida! Si no conociera a Kurama, pensaría que le estaba cargando el muerto a él.

"¿Qué demonios es más importante de dejar que Hiei que queme y me corte a pedazos?" exclamó el chico del cabello negro exasperado.

"Creo que Genkai ha dicho que iría a revisar el portal de Reikai, a ver si sigue abierto" dijo con una pequeña mueca el pelirrojo. "Kurama te ha enviado a la tumba, chaval"

"¿De qué hablas, ningen?" vino una voz grave y monótona. Los dos dieron un brinco exagerado y miraron de cara a Hiei, que los miraba con sus ojos de color rojo sangre. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, pero Yusuke, que sabía cuando ponerse serio, decidió tomar carrerilla y soltar lo que tenía que decirle cuanto antes. Después de todo, era un asunto serio…

"¿Quiénes son, Hiei?" vino una voz.

Un silencio. Los dos humanos se giraron para ver a una pequeña figura detrás de Hiei. Los dos se sonrojaron: era muy bella. Era menuda, con el cuerpo esbelto y vestía un vestido de noche azul marino. Su cabello oscuro caía por sus hombros hasta su cintura. Era hermosa. ¿Ella era la… _hembra de Hiei_? Así lo supusieron, pues él tenía un brazo delante de ella. Yusuke sonrió, contento de ver a su amigo que era tan antisocial estar tan cerca de alguien que no fuera un simple amigo.

"Urameshi y un imbécil" contestó el chico con voz monótona. Yusuke empezó a reír cuando vio a Kuwabara estar a punto de saltar por los aires de rabia "Quieto ningen, hoy no tengo ganas de matarte, pero no me provoques" dijo como siempre, aunque tal vez algo más chulo por tener a Okino delante. Kuwabara estaba a punto de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, cuando Yusuke le cogió del brazo, exasperado.

"Hiei, tenemos que hablarte sobre algo _muy importante_" dijo el joven con la voz grave. Hubo un silencio y Hiei asintió. Okino les miró interrogativamente, pero sabía que no eran peligrosos. Eran amigos de Hiei, después de todo…

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hiei percibiendo el tono de voz que empleaba.

"Es sobre Yukina…" susurró el detective. Hiei abrió los ojos, asustado por el bienestar de su hermana y de inmediato abrió la boca para pedirle que hablara más, pero el ruido de la puerta corrediza se hizo oír.

"Ah… Hiei-san… ¿no deberías descansar?"

"Y-Yukina…"

* * *

"¡BOTAN-SAN!" vino una voz. Botan miró hacia arriba y parpadeó mientras una sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro. Se levantó y corrió hacia la persona que había gritado su nombre con tanto entusiasmo. 

"¡HINAGESHI-CHAN!" exclamó ella abrazando a la más pequeña. Detrás de ella vino otra figura sonriente y su sonrisa aumentó cuando dejó ir a la pequeña y abrazó a la otra "¡AYAME-SAN!" dijo ella abrazándola.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" exclamó Ayame con una sonrisa tranquila. Se miraron las tres y sonrieron, algo sorprendidas ante la apariencia de la otra tras tanto tiempo sin verse. Sonó una tos. Koenma les miraba a todas con los ojos entrecerrados. Las otras dos hicieron una reverencia, contentas de volver a verle.

"Es como si no os alegrarais de verme a mí" murmuró con una ceja arqueada.

"Es que eres nuestro jefe, Koenma-sama" excusó Botan sonriendo y mirando a las chicas, que sonreían. Ese día, Koenma la había levantado temprano diciendo que ese sería el día que volverían a ver a Hinageshi y Ayame, tras tanto tiempo (por fin se había puesto en contacto con ellas, que se habían encontrado hacía un mes). Botan se alegró mucho de oírlo: las echaba mucho de menos.

Hinageshi estaba igual que siempre. Su cabello era muy rojo y cortado por encima de la oreja, con un extraño mechón en la cabeza. Sus ojos cian eran tan brillantes como siempre, y su sonrisa tan infantil como la recordaba. Vestía su típico gi blanco y hakama rojo, típico de los templos. Precisamente se habían encontrado en su templo, donde había conocido a Yusuke y Kuwabara. Ella había sido de vital ayuda contra el levantamiento de Meikai y Yakumo, y fue esencial en la batalla.

También estaba Ayame, que era como una hermana mayor para ella. Una mujer preciosa, con los ojos negros y el cabello azul oscuro, con los primeros mechones del cabello suelto y con un elegante moño en la nuca. Vestía un kimono azul marino y un obi blanco, decorado con flores sencillas. Sus facciones tan hermosas como siempre y su mirada tranquila era la misma. Ella nunca había conocido a Yusuke ni a Kuwabara, pero había estado participando activamente en las sombras en la investigación del portal de Ningenkai-Makai en Reikai. Había conocido, por eso, a Kurama, e incluso habían trabajado juntos alguna vez.

"¿Y eso os da el permiso para ser tan descorteses?" preguntó Koenma mordiendo el chupete, fingiendo estar indignado pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

"Me alegro tanto de volver a veros… os he echado mucho de menos" dijo Botan con los ojos brillantes. Ayame la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Hubo un largo silencio. Hiei estaba paralizado. El tiempo se había detenido. El viento silbó, pero nada de inmutó. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de recuperar su frialdad. Pero… su respiración empezó a acelerarse, pero… volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza, era como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago. 

Una ansia asesina, que desde la posesión de su cuerpo para atacar a Okino no había sentido, se apoderó de sus instintos, pero logró controlarse cuando miró a Yukina.

_"Es mi hermano, es Yuki"_

Tonterías. Su hermano era él… ¡Él era su hermano! Miró a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, que le miraban como diciendo 'a esto nos estábamos refiriendo'. Okino lo miraba confusa. Había oído hablar de Yukina y sabía que eran hermanos (aunque sólo lo supiera Hiei), pero había algo que no encajaba.

"¿N-nani?" tartamudeó Hiei, volviéndose pálido. Yukina lo miró preocupadamente, temiendo que volviera a recaer, pero Hiei se apartó de su lado violentamente. Yukina lo miró interrogativamente. ¿Qué ocurría? Hiei no era muy abierto, pero era siempre muy amable con ella… no lo comprendía.

"Kare wa watashi no oniisan desu (22)" repitió ella, preocupada.

"Chigau (23)"

"¿A-Are?"

Hubo un silencio tenso en la sala. Él no sabía nada de lo que había estado pasando, y eso era el colmo. ¿Quién era ese impostor¡El hermano era él! Miró a Yusuke y le hizo una señal casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Yusuke frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

_«Llévatela de aquí, a ella y a Okino. Voy a ajustar unas cuentas… y luego me dirás todo lo que ha ocurrido cuando yo estaba ausente. Quién quiera que es… la pagará cara»_

"Yukina-san, Okino-san… vamos. Hiei tiene que hablar con él un momento" dijo Yusuke mirando a la Koorime dulcemente que había percatado que había una tensión en el aire. Quiso discutir, pero su carácter sumiso le hizo desistir. Asintió, primeramente mirando a Kuwabara que lo hizo antes que ella. Okino no era como Yukina, pero una mirada al Koorime la hizo entender: ésta era una batalla personal… _ni siquiera ella tenía el derecho a interferir_.

"Estaré bien, _hermana_" dijo la voz suave de Yuki, pero escondiendo malicia. Yukina asintió y siguió a Kuwabara que se la levó lejos. Yusuke les siguió.

_«Suerte que Shizuru hoy ha bajado a la ciudad… si no, llega a saltar al cuello de Yuki»_ pensó Kuwabara mientras miraba a Yukina preocupadamente. Sin duda, ella estaba muy confusa sobre todo lo que pasaba. _«Me temo que Hiei… ¿lo matarÿ Sería lo que se merece… aunque tal vez se enfade con nosotros por no evitar que se acercaran, pero Genkai me dijo que era algo que debía hacer él…»_

* * *

"Hiei Jaganshi. Nivel A. Tu edad es desconocida, aunque pasas de los setecientos años. Eres hijo de una Koorime y un demonio de fuego. Tu poder está en el fuego y en la oscuridad, que dominas por el Jagan implantado. Fuiste un ladrón muy famoso por Makai. Uniste tus poderes con un demonio que parecía desaparecido pero que estaba reencarnado: Youko Kurama en Shuichi Minamino. Luego que uniste a los Reikai Tantei de Koenma y ganaste una edición del Ankoku Bujutsukai liderado por Urameshi Yusuke NA1" dijo Yuki mirándolo con arrogancia. Hiei frunció el entrecejo. 

"Veo que me has investigado" musitó el Koorime.

"Sin duda. Pero lo más divertido es que tú no sabes nada sobre mí... y tampoco esa patética Koorime"

Hiei, cegado por una ira inestable, desapareció de la vista humana y atacó a Yuki con fuerza en la espalda con su Katana. _CLASH_. Hiei frunció el entrecejo mientras se apartaba, jadeando. Miró las manos de su contrincante. Había bloqueado su mandoble con dos kodachi's cruzadas entre sí, formando una cruz griega.

"?Qué quieres de Yukina?" exclamó Hiei, tratando de calmar su rabia. El demonio lo miró arrogantemente con una sonrisa de superioridad incapaz de describirse en palabras. El frío Koorime, tanto de raíces como de autocontrol, tuvo que contenerse por no perder la cabeza.

Si había algo que podía hacerle perder el norte eran, sin duda, las mujeres que más amaba.

Yukina y Okino. Okino y Yukina.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hiei con una voz más fría. Trataba de ser igual de impecable como siempre… pero eso se le escapaba de las manos. Volvió a poner su Katana en la funda y se destapó el Jagan del bandana. Con un movimiento rápido de los dedos, se deshizo las vendas de su brazo, mostrando la piel tatuada. Yuki sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos afilados.

"Tu hermana me conoce con el nombre de Yuki, pero yo soy **Zaboit**, uno de los cuatro de los **Hirudegan **NA2" respondió el que se hacía llamar Yuki con una extraña sonrisa "Tú y yo ya hemos hablado antes¿no recuerdas mi ojo Jagan?"

Hiei palideció. Más por el terror de que su hermana haya estado tanto tiempo con ese, que por el simple echo del enfrentamiento que lo esperaba. Se congeló.

Con un movimiento brusco, Zaboit abrió su gi, y Hiei tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

Un ojo enorme lo miraba directamente desde el pecho. Un ojo que ocupaba todo su pecho lo miraba con una pupila tan pequeña como una pupila normal, y su iris era de un color púrpura claro, incluso más grande que su propia cabeza, de que inmediato empezó a quemar. Hiei dejó ir un grito de dolor estremecedor. Ese dolor… tan sólo había sentido algo igual cuando lo operaron…

Un ruido silbante.

Frío.

Negro.

* * *

Kurama dio un respingo. Justo al salir de las clases de la Universidad (que ese día acababa pronto) había ido directamente hacia el monte donde se encontraba el portal Ningenkai-Reikai. Ya le había dicho a Keiko que Yusuke la recogería al salir ella (que acababa por la tarde) y pudo irse con la conciencia tranquila. 

No había tardado casi nada en llegar y de inmediato concentró su ki en localizar ese portal, que de inmediato se abrió ante él. Dio un salto al agujero.

Cuando parecía que había llegado, normalmente (cuando Reikai estaba en pie, claro estaba) habría caído justo delante de la puerta del castillo (había usado ese portal más de una vez, después de todo) y podría entrar sin problemas en el castillo, pero lo primero que notó al aterrizar fue frío, mojado y ahogo.

Dejo ir un grito de sorpresa en el agua y de inmediato se arrepintió, pues había empezado a tragar agua. Cerró la boca y los ojos y empezó a nadar hacia arriba. Apenas podía ver luz… no sabía dónde estaba la superficie…

Su ropa mojada eran increíblemente pesada, así que se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando tan solo en pantalones. Como era un demonio de tierra, un Kitsune, su respiración bajo el agua era muy limitada (aún más alta que la de otros humanos, pues su ki le ayudaba). La última vez que se había visto en una situación como esa fue como Youkai, haría siglos, cuando le pararon una trampa.

Tuvo suerte y se las apañó, pero perdió a muchos hombres. Como Youkai aguantaría varios minutos seguidos, tal vez diez o incluso quince, pero en su forma humana eso le era imposible, como mucho llegaría los cuatro y gracias. Así que trató de llegar cuanto antes a la superficie: sus pulmones quemaban del poco aire que contenían y que no podría dejar ir.

¿Cuántos minutos estaría nadando? Tal vez dos o tres, pero el fin es que llegó a la superficie. No sabía exactamente si _era la superficie_ pues donde estaba no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo el rato bajo el agua había sentido el agua, pero todo estaba oscuro. Incluso fuera estaba oscuro. Era como si se hubiera vuelto ciego.

La última vez que fue a Reikai (tras su desaparición) el nivel de agua no estaba tan alto y mucho menos Reikai había desaparecido tanto. Como mucho quedaban las ruinas, pero eso era la _nada_. Trató de usar su poder restante (aún no había recobrado ni el aliento) para transformarse en Youkai, pero su poder estaba bloqueado.

Normal. Incluso en los tiempos cuando estaba en pie el uso del poder demoníaco estaba completamente bloqueado.

_«Mierda… ¿ahora qué hago? No puedo salir de aquí…»_

* * *

**Notas de Autor (se ve que decir 'autora' se considera un término sexista… o.O): **Jeje, me está gustando esto de los cliffhangers, es muy divertido. Ya sé que soy cruel, pero es normal¿a quién no le gusta ver a sus personajes comportándose como héroes? Pido disculpas a los fans de Kuwabara y Koenma (los hay, lo prometo) pues aquí casi no han tenido protagonismo, pero tranquilos, habrán capítulos para cada. Este fic seràsin duda, un fic largo… 

Más de lo que me esperaba, la verdad… sinceramente, ahora mismo cuenta con 29 capítulos y lo que queda… jajaja. Me da que (y quién avisa no es traidor) este fic tendrá unos 40 y pico capítulos…

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Podrá alguien ayudar a Kurama¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hiei¿Podrán Yusuke, Kuwabara y Okino descubrir a Zaboit ante Yukina¡Sakyo vuelve a aparecer?

**NA1.** ¡Por fin encuentro el nombre original del Torneo! A este torneo lo he estado llamando "Torneo Clandestino de Artes Marciales", respetando la traducción literal de la Edición Catalana en el En inglés lo llaman "Dark Tournament", y a partir de ahora lo llamaré por su nombre original.

**NA2.** ¿Alguien sabe de dónde he sacado estos nombres? Jeje. Prometo un bonus a quién lo averigüe primero.

22-. **Kare wa watashi no oniisan desu:** _Él es mi hermano_

23-. **Chigau:** _Mentira_, _no es así_; para negar algo que se ha afirmado anteriormente.

**Ady** ¡Holas¡Gracias por enviarme un R&R! Pues precisamente, si te gusta Keiko/Yusuke estate atenta al próximo episodio de YYH:D porque habrá mucho YusKei, y en la versión original (es decir, no la que publicaré en habrá lemon.

Si quieres encontrar el Bonus de HieiOkino tienes que ir a mi Site, en el apartado de FanFiction, Mis FanFiction y en Yuu Yuu Hakusho: La definitiva. Una vez encontrado es muy fácil volver ahí n.n.

**Angel Nemesis: **¡Por fin he actualizado! He aquí tu Bonus, tienes una nota al final n.nUu y me gustaría volver a disculparme. Jeje... la verdad es que me alegro que me hayas preguntado tus dudas, así las he podido ir respondiendo. Cualquier otra cosa ya sabes, un R&R y un poco de paciencia n.n

Si, bueno, el KurBo es muy lento en este fic... ¿sabes por qué? Porque el motivo de este fic es que sea la "continuación" del Anime, y como en el Anime no hay indicios ni nada no puedo sacar la pareja de la manga como hacen muchos escritores. Todos los primeros indicios, los motivos, la relación... todo tiene que ir poco a poco para que tenga una lógica como continuación.

Jajaja, ya veo que lo de YusKei no motiva tanto a los fans... si es que es normal, es tan obvio... pero bueno, es algo interesante n.n

Jajaja, lo de Sakyo está muy... raro, digamos. Lo de Shizuru es muy raro, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando (bueno, liando y luego tendrán sentido n.nUu). A ver, te daré una pista, los muertos no resucitan, es decir, o Sakyo está vivo o es una farsa... chanchanchan...

Jajaja, pues ahora mismo estoy teniendo muchos problemas con Internet, por lo que las actualizaciones, tanto en fic como en Web serán más lentas hasta que se solucione U.U pero prometo que, cuando tenga el fic escrito, prometo que la actualización será semanal (es que no quiero arriesgarme el quedarme estancada y ver que no puedo hacer nada porque tengo que ir actualizando...me pasó lo mismo en el de **Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas** de Meitantei Conan).

**Botan Peony: **¡Holas! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic... jeje, continúa leyendo, please n.n. Jejej¡qué halago! De verdad soy tan buena escritora? Me alegro mucho, y para mi es el mejor cumplido que me digas que puede ser la continuación, pues para eso estaba escrito. ¡Gracias!

¿Carbonizar a Hiei? Woo, dicho así queda mejor y todo, jajaja. Me gusta, me gusta. Pues sí, la verdad es que hacer sufrir a los personajes muy divertido, porque luego, cuando lo superan, quedan como unos héroes de primera. Torturar a Hiei es muy fácil, entre Okino y Yukina... ¡bwhahahah!

¡Wooo¡Qué alegría que Okino te caiga bien! Jejej, mira que es difícil y que hay gente que no porque no les gustan los OOCC (a mi me gustan, siempre y cuando haya moderación y que no se pasen, sino se hace muy pesado). ¿Te gusta Álex Ubago¡Es genial! Hiei cantando la de "Sin miedo a conocerte..." o.o xDDD

Jejej, si es que lo de marcar se me ocurrió de repente y pensé "Ala¿Por qué no?" y veo que el resultado es muy bueno y muy satisfactorio. Pues jeje... ya verás como reacciona Keiko, ya verás... ush, pobre Yusuke xD

Pues si tener publicados 12 y escritos 26 está mal, ahora que tengo 13 y escritos casi 30 debe de ser un crimen, ne? Ush, que mala que soy xDD bueno, te digo lo mismo que a Angel Nemesis, cuando lo tenga todo escrito lo publicaré semanalmente.

Por cierto, me enviaste en R&R dos veces xDDDD

* * *

**Bonus nº6: Un juego de palabras**

**Dedicado a:** Angel Nemesis

**Pareja principal:** Triángulo: Hiei/Botan/Kurama

Él ya se había dado cuenta, ya. Esas miradas indirectas, esas palabras indiscretas… sí, Kurama ya lo sabía, más no le gustaba saberlo. Casi preferiría no tener ni idea. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Conocía perfectamente la atracción que sentía Hiei por Botan, su mejor amigo por la chica que lo atraía. Era una situación extrañamente común en los institutos, más como él no era exactamente normal no se preocupaba.

Más de una vez había pillado a Hiei mirar a Botan, decir cosas bajo su aliento cuando no creía que nadie lo oiría… pero se equivocaba. Kurama lo sabía. Y Hiei sabía que Kurama lo sabía, y a la vez, Hiei sabía lo que sentía Botan. Ninguno de los dos dijo jamás nada… porque si decían algo sería sinónimo de enemistad, de rivalidad por una Guía de Reikai… no valía la pena, no por ellos, no por su conveniencia.

Mas Kurama, más acostumbrado y débil a la hora de tratar sobre sentimientos humanos como el amor o la amistad, estaba cada vez más preocupado. Tal vez porque Botan podría (…podría, sí) devolverle los sentimientos a su amigo, estar enamorada de Koenma o Yusuke (que le parecía más probable, solo que esto lo amargaba más…) o simplemente tener un amante el cual ninguno de los dos conocía.

"Kitsune" vino una voz de golpe. Kurama había estado tumbado en su cama boca arriba con los brazos doblados bajo su nuca. En el marco de su ventana estaba la figura de Hiei que lo miraba fríamente. Tenía el Jagan descubierto.

_«Mierda… seguro que me ha leído los pensamientos y por eso está aquí»_ al ver a Hiei asentir, Kurama suspiró. Mala cosa. No le gustaba eso. Había tratado de evitar pensar en ello, claro, porque Hiei podía leerle la mente, pero no había otra alternativa. Se sentía perdido y necesitaba pensar en eso. Y ahora Hiei lo sabía. Mala cosa. "¿Qué?"

"Esa Onna… a ti te gusta" más que una pregunta, Kurama sabía que era una afirmación. Sabía que Hiei lo sabía y que él sabía que él también lo sabía que él lo sabía. ¿Lioso? No tanto como sus sentimientos, eso no era más que un juego de palabras, y seguramente equivocado, no estaba muy centrado. "¿Juegos de palabras, se puede saber en qué demonios piensas?"

"¿Quieres dejar de leerme la mente?" respondió el pelirrojo enojado. No le gustaba que invadieran sus pensamientos, aunque trataran del Tetris. Hiei dejó ir una risa pero se cubrió el Jagan con su bandana. "A ti también te gusta, Hiei" añadió después de un rato. Hiei hizo una mueca pensativa. _«Ojalá yo también tuviera un Jagan…»_

"Ya bueno, pero solo me siento atraído por como una onna puede ser tan estúpida y a la vez tan real" dijo indiferentemente. Kurama se sintió insultado (aunque la hubiera insultado a ella) pero sabía que esa era su forma de decir que le interesaba. "Peor tú eres un tonto ningen que cree en algo llamado 'amor' y todo ese rollo que no quiero oír" dijo indiferentemente.

"¿Y porqué vienes aquí?" preguntó Kurama acusadoramente.

"Pues porque me pagan"

"Te pagan… ¿Qué?" Ok. Allí se había perdido.

"Sips, cien tarrinas de nieve dulce helado xD por hacerte confesar que estás enamorado de la Guía esa" esa información tardó su rato en procesarse en la normalmente–muy–rápida mente de Kurama que lo miraba atontado. "Me lo pidió Urameshi cuando terminamos de hacer un pulso"

Ok. Eso era demasiado. Hiei había hecho un pulso con Yusuke y éste le había dicho que tenía que hacerle confesar que… y lo peor de todo… detrás del Koorime estaba la Guía peliazul mirándole con las mejillas encendidas, una sonrisa y a punto de saltarle al cuello de alegría. No es que se quejara de eso pero…

_«Bah, ya le asustaré yo luego»_ pensó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cuando una muy contenta Botan saltó a su cuello para abrazarla. Envió una de sus plantas para que robaran la cámara de filmar y la de fotos de Yusuke y Kuwabara, que pretendían espiar.

"Yukina" sí, todas las chicas e incluso la mona Yukina estaba ahí. Abrazó a Botan para sí. "Sé una cosa que tal vez…"

"¡KITSUNEEEEEE!"

**Fin**

**Notas de Autor: **¡PERDONAAAAAAA! Sé que este Bonus ha sido horroroso, pero es que no sabía qué escribir. Además, como tenía que ser una historia corta y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un montón de dramas y quería romperlo… pues no sé… he pensado que un poco de humor me aliviaría, pero veo que el resultado el horrible. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de cambiar nada, pero:

Si no te gusta este Bonus (a mi ciertamente no) avísame y te haré otro que adjuntaré en el próximo chapter junto al siguiente (si me lo piden).

**ATENCIÓN**: Este trato no lo recibe todo el mundo, no os creáis. Solo pasa cuando creo que el Bonus adjuntado es muy malo (este es el caso) y cuando el lector "premiado" es un lector que deja buenos R&R y es fiel a la historia. No discrimino a los que enviáis reviews, es más, os estoy eternamente agradecida, pero tengo que tener un margen entre una cosa y la otra porque normalmente suelo estar muy ocupada y no puedo ir haciendo Bonuses x2 siempre que no gusten. Aún así, intentaré siempre placeros a la primera y que no se repita este error (admito que este Bonus lo he escrito con un poco de prisa porque estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos…)

**Próximo Bonus para: **Botan-Peony

* * *

www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	14. Hirudegan

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La desaparición de Reikai, el impostor que se hace pasar por el hermano de Yukina, el pasado de Botan, los secretos de Shizuru… está será la aventura definitiva.

Recapitulación: _Sangre de demonio_

_Kurama dio un respingo. Justo al salir de las clases de la Universidad (que ese día acababa pronto) había ido directamente hacia el monte donde se encontraba el portal Ningenkai-Reikai. Ya le había dicho a Keiko que Yusuke la recogería al salir ella (que acababa por la tarde) y pudo irse con la conciencia tranquila. _

_No había tardado casi nada en llegar y de inmediato concentró su ki en localizar ese portal, que de inmediato se abrió ante él. Dio un salto al agujero._

_Cuando parecía que había llegado, normalmente (cuando Reikai estaba en pie, claro estaba) habría caído justo delante de la puerta del castillo (había usado ese portal más de una vez, después de todo) y podría entrar sin problemas en el castillo, pero lo primero que notó al aterrizar fue frío, mojado y ahogo._

_Dejo ir un grito se sorpresa en el agua y de inmediato se arrepintió, pues había empezado a tragar agua. Cerró la boca y los ojos y empezó a nadar hacia arriba. Apenas podía ver luz… no sabía dónde estaba la superficie… _

_Su ropa mojada eran increíblemente pesada, así que se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando tan solo en pantalones. Como era un demonio de tierra, un Kitsune, su respiración bajo el agua era muy limitada (aún más alta que la de otros humanos, pues su ki le ayudaba). La última vez que se había visto en una situación como esa fue como Youkai, haría siglos, cuando le pararon una trampa._

_Tuvo suerte y se las apañó, pero perdió a muchos hombres. Como Youkai aguantaría varios minutos seguidos, tal vez diez o incluso quince, pero en su forma humana eso le era imposible, como mucho llegaría los cuatro y gracias. Así que trató de llegar cuanto antes a la superficie: sus pulmones quemaban del poco aire que contenían y que no podría dejar ir._

_¿Cuántos minutos estaría nadando? Tal vez dos o tres, pero el fin es que llegó a la superficie. No sabía exactamente si era la superficie pues donde estaba no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo el rato bajo el agua había sentido el agua, pero todo estaba oscuro. Incluso fuera estaba oscuro. Era como si se hubiera vuelto ciego. _

_La última vez que fue a Reikai (tras su desaparición) el nivel de agua no estaba tan alto y mucho menos Reikai había desaparecido tanto. Como mucho quedaban las ruinas, pero eso era la nada. Trató de usar su poder restante (aún no había recobrado ni el aliento) para transformarse en Youkai, pero su poder estaba bloqueado. _

_Normal. Incluso en los tiempos cuando estaba en pie el uso del poder demoníaco estaba completamente bloqueado. _

_«Mierda… ¿ahora qué hago? No puedo salir de aquí…»_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Catorce: Hirudegan

"¡Hiei!" exclamó de golpe Okino, sobresaltando a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina y Genkai, que se había unido a ellos. "?HIEI!" volvió a gritar, adelantándose hacia el templo rápidamente, tan rápido, que cuando Yusuke la cogió del brazo fue por mero instinto y por sus increíblemente rápidos reflejos. "¡Suéltame¡Está matando a Hiei!"

Esa afirmación hizo que la sangre de ellos se congelara. Yukina palideció. Si bien era cierto que notaba que algo iba mal (aunque no sabía el que) esa afirmación la trastornó. ¿Qué Yuki, su hermano, estaba matando a Hiei?

"Niisan nunca haría eso…" protestó ella débilmente.

Era tanta la seguridad y amor las que expresó en esas palabras, que todos, menos Okino, miraron al suelo. Yuki la había engañado. ¿Aún creía que era su hermano? Aunque era normal, se había comportado así. Pero ellos, que conocían la verdad, sabían que eso no era más que tonterías y sabían que lo que había dicho Okino era verdad.

"Yukina-san, quédate aquí con los demás. No os mováis, voy a ver" dijo Yusuke seriamente. Todos asintieron mientras Kuwabara envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yukina, para confortarla. Estaba tan confusa… no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Ella, de verdad creía que ese tal Yuki era bueno, pero sabían bien que no era así.

"No hagas tonterías, Yusuke" dijo Genkai.

"¡Iré contigo!" dijo Okino yendo tras Yusuke que estaba a punto de protestar "No permitiré que me alejes de su lado… y menos cuando está sufriendo" tal vez era el tono de voz, o tal vez era la sinceridad en sus ojos, que Yusuke (que tenía prisa por irrumpir en la batalla) asintió y dejó que la acompañara.

Sus figuras desaparecieron y Yukina se abrazó a Kuwabara de golpe. El joven se sonrojó y la miró sorprendido. Su sonrojo desapareció cuando oyó unos ruidos agudos. Perlas. Yukina estaba llorando, y, aún silenciosamente, era un lloro desesperado. Las perlas caían de sus mejillas hacia el suelo con mucha rapidez. Eso fue como si hubieran clavado una daga en el estómago a Kuwabara y a Genkai, que lo observaba todo.

"�¡Doushite¡Qué está pasando¿Por qué Niisan está atacando a Hiei-san! Es como si lo notara… como si notara nada uno de sus ataques sobre Hiei-san y no lo entiendo…�¡Por qué hace eso mi Niisan?" decía ella desconsoladamente. Kuwabara miró a Genkai interrogativamente.

_«Después de todo… son hermanos, es normal que exista algún vínculo entre los dos, aunque no se haya mostrado hasta ahora»_ pensó la anciana tristemente, pero mirando hacia su templo preocupadamente.

¿Quién era ese Yuki¿Qué pretendía?

* * *

Yusuke y Okino entraron en el templo rápidamente. Al girar en una esquina para entrar en el comedor (de donde se emitía un leve ki de Hiei) chocaron contra Yuki. Yusuke enseguida se puso en posición de defensa delante de Okino, pero Yuki sonreía.

Era una sonrisa inocente. Okino dio un respingo. Las ropas de Yuki estaban manchadas de sangre. Especialmente la parte izquierda de sus ropas, que estaba completamente empapado.

"�¡Quién eres¿Qué le has hecho a Hiei!" exclamó Yusuke atragantado, lleno de miedo.

"Je"

Yusuke dio un grito cuando, ante sus ojos, Yuki empezó a brillar con una luz poderosísima. Lo dejó ciego por unos momentos, igual que Okino, que gimió levemente el nombre del Koorime.

Pasaron unos segundos. Cuando Yusuke abrió los ojos violentamente, un dolor de cabeza disparó contra su mente, pero lo ignoró y fue hacia Hiei. Su energía estaba cada vez más débil. Las figuras que veía eran borrosas. Había una figura en el suelo negra y carmín, y una figura azul oscura de pie y al lado. Empezó a recuperar la vista.

"�¡HIEI¡GENKAI, KUWABARA, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!" gritó Yusuke tornándose pálido. Se giró sobre sí mismo y vomitó todo el desayuno que había tomado ese día y probablemente todos los de su vida.

* * *

Frío. Era una situación que parecía irreal. No lo comprendía. Kurama era una persona muy racional, e incluso a veces demasiado. Siempre analizaba las situaciones y pensaba en formas de derrotar a cualquier adversidad, pero eso se escapaba de su comprensión. Y el frío no era un buen amigo.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí, en lo que antes fue Reikai y ahora no era más que vacío? No lo sabía. E incluso era posible que varias horas, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, y tiritaba de frío. Si bien era cierto que la ropa mojada pesaba, en esos momentos deseaba no haber ido nunca a comprobar el estado del portal de Reikai.

¿Qué podría hacer? No podía salir solo, había perdido mucho ki. Esas aguas le absorbían el ki poco a poco había estado pensando en soluciones, pero no había ninguna que podría usar. Además, estaba tan cansado…

_«No. Debo salir de aquí o no saldré nunca… ¿Pero qué voy a hacer? He quedado atrapado, dudo que haya ningún portal abierto a estas alturas»_ pensó racionalmente, tratando de ignorar el frío _«debo avisar a alguien que sepa abrir portales… a alguien que no tenga riesgo de ahogarse, como yo…»_

Botan.

* * *

Botan dio un respingo, que sobresaltó a Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi. Justo en ese momento estaban en una cafetería tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente cuando dejó ir la taza de golpe. Al no estar muy elevada, tan solo se derramó un poco del contenido. Koenma la miró interrogativamente, pero Botan ignoró esa mirada. Alzó sus ojos, concentrándose en el techo blanco con fluorescentes.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ayame, preocupada.

"He notado que me llamaban" dijo la peliazul, limpiando su desorden. Sonrió un poco, pero lo cierto es que se la veía trastornada. De golpe, mientras Hinageshi les contaba algo divertido que le había estado pasando ella había sentido un calambre recorrer su cuerpo y había oído la voz de alguien gemir su nombre en su mente. ¿De quién era esa voz? En el momento lo supo, pero ahora no estaba segura.

"¿Qué te llamaban?" preguntó Koenma alterado. _«Es imposible… no puede ser que la estén llamando, **ellos** aún no saben del cierto que _ella_ es _ella_, si lo supieran ya habrían atacado»_ pensó _«especialmente **él**...»_

Pero Botan no estaba al caso de la actitud tan extraña de su superior. En cambio, estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de captar alguna otra señal. De repente, dio otro respingo (que dio un susto a Hinageshi) y asintió para sí misma.

"¿Q-Qué…?" Koenma fruncía el entrecejo mientras la chica se levantó de golpe.

"Gomenasai, Koenma-sama, Hinageshi-chan, Ayame-san" dijo ella excusándose "necesitan mi ayuda…" dijo ella preocupada. Koenma estaba cada vez más confuso, y cuando ella empezó a correr hacia la salida, él la cogió de la muñeca y le pidió explicaciones.

"No lo entiendo¡dime si podemos ayudarte!" exclamó Hinageshi.

"Es Kurama" explicó Botan con prisas "He notado que me enviaba un mensaje telepático, dice que ha ido a ver como estaba el portal de Reikai pero que está atrapado. Necesita que le abra un portal de inmediato"

Koenma abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa _«¿__Que Kurama le puede enviar mensajes telepáticos a Botan¿Y desde un mundo inexistente¿Q-Qué significa esto…? No puede ser…_ si recuerdan su pasado _estarán perdidos» _

* * *

Ignoraba fácilmente todas aquellas miradas indiscretas, pues no era la primera vez que las recibía. Las miradas sedientas de aquellos hombres que tan solo buscan el placer inmediato, algo que a ella, simplemente, no le iba. No. Para Shizuru tan solo hubo una persona capaz de despertar sentimientos en ella, y, por muy curioso que resultase, no fue una relación que se pudiera considerar buena.

No, más bien era al contrario. Uno de los secuaces de ese hombre, Sakyo, el hermano pequeño de Toguro, había intentado matar a su hermano. Después de todo: era su hermano. Y tampoco expresaron sus sentimientos abiertamente, fue una relación de miradas, de ¿sí¿no? Una relación inexistente pero presente.

La joven andaba por las calles de Tokio libremente, sola, sin nadie, libre. En realidad, Genkai se había opuesto a la idea, pero ella se había negado: ya sabía cuidarse sola y Genkai no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ella, así que, tras prometer que estaría bien y que no tardaría en volver más de cuatro horas, salió a su aire.

Le gustaba la ciudad. Un sitio donde todo el mundo sigue su ritmo, donde todos siguen sus ideales sin molestarse en los demás y sin molestarlos a ellos. Una armonía casi perfecta. Si más bien tuvo que darle un buen puñetazo a los que la "confundieron" con una 'prostituta'. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por quién la tomaban? Ya una no podía ni siquiera tomar el aire tranquilamente.

Bufando finamente, dejó ir un hilo de humo de sus labios. Miraba a su alrededor: gente de todo. Amigos, estudiantes, niños, parejas, matrimonios, solitarios, abuelos, …

"Shizuru"

Un silencio. Shizuru se giró, mientras de su mano caía su cigarrillo encendido. Notó como, de pronto, su sangre dejaba de circular por sus arterias. Notó un leve dolor en los antebrazos, sus heridas… notaba como se iban reabriendo, pero no literalmente. _Su herida_, que nunca había sido del todo cerrada volvía a abrirse…

"Sakyo…"

Su respiración se había agitado, su visión se había nublado, y sus extremidades pesaban el doble. ?Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Ahí estaba él. Elegante. Con su piel morena, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa podrida. Sakyo. Su cabello se movía en compás a una brisa casi inexistente. Frío. Shizuru empezaba a tener frío, y notaba como el color de su cara se evaporaba. Dejó ir la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

Shizuru no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando notó que se estrellaba contra el suelo. Unos gritos a su alrededor quedaron ensordecidos. Tan sólo notaba como su pecho ardía, y como su cuerpo tiritaba. Su cabeza le iba a estallar. Dejó ir un grito de dolor que puso la piel de gallina a los que la rodeaban.

Nadie veía lo que ella. Tan solo ella, poseedora de una sensibilidad espiritual incluso mayor que la de su hermano.

Ahí estaba él, con su mirada triste y cálida. Con una mano en su mejilla, mientras que con sus labios devoraba los suyos, hambrientos. Nadie podía verlo, nadie podía sentirlo, pero ella podía revivirlo. Y esta vez, como la anterior, tampoco tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Él la estaba volviendo a violar psicológicamente.

Ella notaba el contacto de sus manos en su piel, aunque fuera inexistentes. Notaba el frío de la yema de sus dedos y la pasión fervorosa con que él la poseía. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez…, aunque fuera inexistente.

* * *

Frío. El frío ya era demasiado. Pero su "yo racional" le impedía bajar la guardia. Sabía que Botan habría recibido su mensaje y que, de un momento a otro, ella lo sabría devolver a Ningenkai. Volvería a sentir la calidez del día, vería a su madre… sin duda, no debía dejarse llevar por la debilidad en esos momentos. Debía esperar, un poco más, un poco más…

Parecía como si cada segundo fuera un siglo. Dejaba que su cuerpo flotara en el agua, pero el frío le impedía sentir nada en su piel. Estaba literalmente congelado. Rezaba para que Botan se diera prisa. Cuanto menos ki poseía, más rápidamente la iba perdiendo. Calculaba que, si Botan tardaba más de cinco minutos, él ya no estaría vivo para contarlo.

"K-Kaasan…" susurró. No podía ver nada, pero estaba seguro que si hubiera habido luz, un rayo de vapor hubiera salido, como cada invierno. Pero no hubo voz. Ni siquiera creía que se hubiera proyectado, ya no podía ni hablar…

_«Por favor, Botan-san…»_ rezaba, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y su mente funcionando.

"�¡KURAMA-KUN!"

No recordó más.

* * *

Materializando su remo, había salido volando de la cafetería, seguida por Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi. Montada con Koenma, había ido a toda velocidad hacia el monte donde sabía que hubo una vez un portal. Después de todo, estaba cerca de la casa de Genkai y ella lo usaba para ir a visitarla anteriormente. Koenma la agarraba de la cintura con mucha fuerza, para evitar caerse.

Dio un giro sobre su propio eje, seguida por las otras dos chicas (y seguida por un grito de terror de Koenma) y cayó limpiamente sobre la hierba. Koenma aterrizó algo menos elegantemente, pero se puso en pie. Hinageshi cayó al lado del príncipe y Ayame junto a Botan. Las dos últimas asintieron y empezaron a abrir un portal, intentando localizar el ki de Kurama.

Cuando Ayame por fin lo encontró, quedó sorprendida. ¡Estaba muy bajo! Aunque, visto desde un punto de vista racional, muy pocos Youkai, o cualquier ser en realidad, podrían aguantar tanto en un mundo inexistente, pues la nada absorbería su ki y lo transformaría en eso: en nada. Botan asintió, también le había localizado.

Poco a poco, se empezó a abrir un portal delante de ellas que se dilataba rápidamente. Y enseguida apareció el cuerpo inerte de Kurama. Hinageshi corrió y ayudó a que saliera de ahí, pero él estaba inconsciente.

Ayame se encargó de cerrar el portal con todo su poder.

"N-No está…" susurró Botan, mientras su piel palidecía. Kurama estaba tan pálido… su ropa estaba empapada, como su cuerpo. Apenas respiraba o emitía ki. Koenma le dijo que estaba bien, había encontrado pulso.

"Pero debemos llevarlo a Yukina o Genkai, es un milagro que durara tanto…" dijo Koenma seriamente mientras se quitaba la capa y la envolvía al cuerpo del Kitsune. Lo cargó en su espalda, pero Kurama pesaba tanto como él (si más bien, más, pues éste fortalecía sus músculos durante los entrenamientos). Dio unos pasos con su cabezonería, pero Ayame insistió en que lo llevara ella con el remo.

Fueron hacia el templo.

* * *

_(Dos días después)_

Absolutamente todo fue un desastre. Por mucho que trataran de mantener un orden, era imposible. Debían empezar a actuar _ya_, pues a este paso todos morirían, y eso lo sabía Genkai muy bien. Usó toda su razón con la ayuda de Koenma para que todos se calmaran, pero incluso ella estaba de los nervios.

A causa de un desmayo en medio de Tokio, ingresaron a Shizuru en el hospital y no se había despertado. Según los médicos, se encontraba en un estado comatoso. Kuwabara no dejaba su lado, estaba con ella en el hospital, hundiéndose en una depresión por no haber sabido ayudar a su hermana cuando lo necesitaba. No sabían cuando despertaría, pero Genkai sabía que se trataba de un ataque psicológico y ella, que tenía un sentido tan abierto, era vulnerable a un ataque de dichas dimensiones.

Yukina no dejaba el lado de Hiei, en una de las habitaciones del templo y no abandonó su lado. Ni cuando Hiei estaba debilitado había estado tan cerca del borde de la muerte. Estaban seguros que, de no ser de la presencia de Okino, hubiera muerto. El ataque de Zabiot le había vencido con una increíble habilidad, y por eso y su maldad, había decidido llevarse consigo su brazo. En efecto, una Kodachi había cortado el brazo derecho de Hiei por el antebrazo. Ya no podría volver a luchar.

Kurama aún no se había recuperado del todo. Fue gracias a la actuación rápida de Genkai que pudo empezar a recobrar su ki poco a poco, pero no se había despertado de su estado inconsciente. Es más, debido a sus bajas defensas, había empezado a desarrollar una fiebre y delirios. No cabía duda que se recuperaría, pero el tiempo no lo sabrían. Según Koenma, eso le había ocurrido por haberse quedado demasiado tiempo en un lugar inexistente, y de haber tardado más, no hubiera quedado nada de él.

Keiko había dejado de asistir a la universidad, pues necesitaban su ayuda y tampoco era muy sensato ir cuando uno de los "malos malosos" la tenían fichada. Yusuke no dejaba su lado, pero Yusuke estaba en un estado igual de deprimente. ¿Qué podrían hacer? No lo sabía. Jamás nadie le había sacado una ventaja semejante. No era justo. Su rabia había empezado a aumentar y sus entrenamientos en solitario eran cada vez más violentos.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que lo que le dijo Genkai era verdad. A menos que _marcara_ a Keiko como su hembra, no había manera de aumentar más su poder. Había llegado al límite de lo que podía llegar sin ella. Y ahora la necesitaba, pero no se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras.

No es que no _quisiera_ marcarla, era que no _quería_ hacerlo por _obligación_. Quería tenerla, eso era cierto, pero la quería porque la quería, no porque la quisiera usar. Y eso no sabía como hacérselo entender, y tampoco era tan ruin como para obligarla a hacerlo o ocultárselo.

¿Qué podrían hacer? Además, Kuwabara estaba exactamente en la misma situación, igual que Kurama.

Debían ponerse las riendas: ellos no esperarían para matarles.

* * *

"Keiko… tengo que hablar contigo"

Keiko miró a Yusuke con una pequeña sonrisa. Era de noche, habían acabado de cenar y en ese momento estaban tumbado en la cama de él, abrazándose y en silencio. Él la quería proteger y tenerla en sus brazos, y ella simplemente quería ser rodeada por él. Le gustaba esa calidez. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Lo sé"

Hubo un silencio. Yusuke sabía que ella lo sabía. Después de todo, ella había estado presente en toda la explicación del proceso de _marcar_ e incluso había defendido a Hiei cuando nadie habló por él. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos grandes del color del chocolate y se acercó más a él, queriendo sentir su calor.

"Keiko…"

"Sé que si lo haces… se que si lo haces…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa "será porque me quieres, no por tu poder. Sé que me quieres, si no, no me hubieras pedido que te esperara, ni que me casara contigo" dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Yusuke la miró con ojos tiernos. Compartieron otro beso "y se que lo haces, no solo por ti, sino por toda la humanidad… y por mi. Porque nos queremos"

"Keiko…"

"Hai, Yusuke. Quiero que me marques"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** He cortado el capítulo aquí, pero no es el final nnUu. La verdad es que también explico el proceso de verdad, es decir, escribo un pequeño lemon con el proceso del marcaje, pero no lo incluyo aquí pues está prohibido por La versión original la podéis encontrar en:

www.reikai-tantei-files.tk » FanFiction » Mis Fanfiction » YYH: La definitiva (n.n)

**En el próximo capítulo:** Es hora de que los Reikai-Tantei empiecen a actuar, si no, todo será demasiado tarde. Pero como por culpa de los diversos ataques, los demás se han separado… ¿podrán los demás proteger a Botan?

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Jajaja, aish pobre… espero que no me hayas enfadado conmigo por lo que le he hecho a Hiei… ¡no era mi intención! (Bueno… sí, sí que lo era xDDD) ¡no me pegues! Si es que ya deberías saber lo mala que soy (y continuaré siendo) con los personajes x3 ¿Y a quién no le gusta que los chicos sean sobreprotectores¡A mi mucho! (Pero sin pasarse, que suele ser pesado x.x)

Jajajajaja¿qué va a hacer ahora Kurama? Ush pobre… ¡lo mal que lo he dejado y lo mal que estarÂ?MUAJAJAJAJA! Y sí, desgraciadamente no hay _ningún_ indicio de Kurama/Botan en el Anime (y en el Manga, hasta donde he leído yo, tampoco). Pero las cosas irán cambiando, especialmente en los capítulos vigésimos n.n

Bueno, espero que este Bonus sí que te haya gustado x3 Este me gustó muchísimo escribirlo y el resultado me parece que no es tan malo (el anterior era malísimo… de nuevo¡te pido mil disculpas!)

**Botan Peony: **Jajaja, pues ya lastimé a Hiei… y lo que le queda, al pobre… si es que el Koorime de Fuego de ésta no se libra… ¡MUAJAJAJ! Si es que va a ser muuuy divertido todo esto (especialmente para mi xD)

Jajaj¡pero si ya le quité la camisa a Kurama! Ush… que visión más enamoradiza xDD Kurama todo mojado y sin camiseta (pone cara de traviesa) jajajaja. Bueno, bueno, lo de la 'nada' ha sido muy confuso, así que no sé si me he explicado demasiado bien…

El pasado de Botan pues… ¡no está en ninguna parte! xDDD es verdad, su pasado se explica del todo en capítulos más adelante, pero tampoco se explica del todo. Su pasado está escrito sobretodo en forma de FlashBack en en conversaciones que saldrán más adelante, así que no te mates buscándolo que no está n.nUu

Si tener publicados 13 y escritos 31 es un crimen, tener ahora escritos 35, debe ser pena de muerte xDDD si es que me gusta dejar a la gente intrigada xD pero tranquilos. Prometo que cuando acabe el fic (hmm… no sé cuando será) la publicación será semanal n.n

¡Espero que te guste tu Bonus! (en este chapter hay dos, así que es el segundo xD)

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Como quién avisa no es traidor¡aquí va el 'Bonus disculpa' a Angel Nemesis!

**Bonus**** nº7: Siempre esa sonrisa**

**Dedicado a:** Angel Nemesis

**Pareja principal:** Triángulo: Hiei/Botan/Kurama

Botan miraba a los dos Youkai con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus ojos violetas resplandecían con frustración mientras avanzaba hacia los dos demonios que la también la miraba. Hiei con molestia, Kurama con arrepentimiento. Suspiró mientras se arrodillaba al lado de los dos Youkai y les echaba una mirada preocupada. Hiei no dijo nada, y Kurama tampoco.

Había decidido bajar a Ningenkai a pasar su día libre, y como Yusuke y Keiko tenían una cita (y la habían echado casi a patadas) y Kuwabara estaba con Yukina (y también fue echada a lo basto) decidió ver qué hacia Kurama (nunca sabía donde podría encontrar a Hiei…). Al final lo había encontrado en un bosque alejado de la ciudad y precisamente entrenando con Hiei y decidió ver como luchaban.

No lo admitiría nunca, pues ellos tampoco le habían hecho jamás un cumplido, pero le encantaba ver la forma en la que luchaban. Hiei irradiaba tanta fuerza, tanto poder y tanta pasión que ella también le animaba interiormente. Además, cuando el dragón salía disparado de su brazo… era un espectáculo sin igual. Y le encantaba los movimientos ágiles y elegantes de Kurama. No hacía ningún movimiento en falso, sus caídas eran repletas de gracia y todos sus movimientos parecían sacados de cuentos de hadas. A ella le gustaba la delicadeza y la fuerza.

Por eso se había quedado en enfrascada viendo a los dos Youkai luchar (y casi quemar el bosque…) y al final habían quedado en un empate. Hiei estaba lleno de latigazos y cortes y Kurama estaba cubierto de heridas de espada y alguna quemadura leve. Estaban los dos tumbados en el suelo, con el tronco incorporado¡si es que no podrían ni mantenerse en pie! Fue hacia ellos dispuesta a usar su energía para sanarles.

"¿Siempre acabáis así?" Preguntó mientras atendía las heridas de Kurama. Hiei no se quejaba, por lo que decidió que no serían tan graves. Kurama sonrió algo culpablemente y negó con la cabeza. "¿Es que os pensabais que si yo estaba aquí os curaría?" preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerraos. Ninguno contestó. Kurama por la vergüenza (?por qué se sentía tan vergonzoso?) y Hiei por compromiso (y se sentía en una situación embarazosa…).

La verdad es que los dos admiraban a esa Guía de Reikai. Era simpática, guapa, y psicológicamente fuerte. También era risueña, pero les había demostrado que sabía ponerse seria y era responsable (aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario…). Cada uno la admiraba a su manera.

"Hn." Hiei porque le recordaba mucho a su hermana, mas no lo era. Era de Reikai, pertenecía a esa especie que odiaba tanto, pero ella le caía pasable (bien, pero no lo iba a admitir). Era de las pocas onna's que soportaba sin sentir necesidad de matarla, y por eso había empezado a sentirse atraído por ella. No lo sabía nadie, ni el Kitsune, pero eso era por otro motivo. El Kitsune también la admiraba…

"…gomenasai." Dijo Kurama con una leve sonrisa. Kurama era otra historia. Siempre había mirado por sus intereses y ninguna mujer, excepto tal vez Shiori, le habría importado nada especial. Pero ella… había algo en ella que la diferenciaba de todos. Ella estaba siempre en las sombras, después de Keiko por Yusuke, después de Yukina por Kuwabara…, pero siempre presente y siempre con una alegre. Casi le recordaba a sí mismo.

"¡Mou! A este paso la palmaréis los dos y no pienso ser yo quién os guíe a Makai." Dijo ella. Hiei no hizo ningún gesto raro, pero Kurama alzó la mirada. Los dos se habían percatado de su tristeza. ¿Estaba preocupada?

"Gomen, supongo que nos habremos puesto así por los nervios." Dijo Kurama. Botan terminó de curarle les heridas y se giró hacia Hiei, que ni se acercó ni se apartó. Empezó con las suyas. "Si yo muriera, Botan… no me lleves a Reikai, no quiero que tengas que cargar con ese peso." Dijo sinceramente. Botan lo miró de reojo y asintió. Tenía en sus labios media sonrisa.

"Hn. Yo no me fío de las otras Guías. Prefiero deambular como espíritu para siempre a fiarme de otra, apenas confío en tu sesera." Murmuró Hiei. Kurama le echó una miraba fulminante pero Botan supo captar el sentido de esas palabras. Los dos se preocupaban por ella, también, y a su manera. Kurama evitando hacerla sufrir apartándola de él, y Hiei por confiar en ella a pesar de ser un solitario.

"¿Aguantarás la eternidad rodeado por ningen's?" preguntó Kurama, aparentemente inocentemente, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia. Hiei hizo una mueca al imaginárselo y dijo que preferiría morir en Makai. "¿Y si no pudieras¿Y si, por accidente, la palmas aquí?" preguntó Kurama con la misma inocencia fingida. Hiei empezaba a irritarse y le dijo que se callara, pero Kurama lo continuaba irritando.

Botan empezó a reír y, aunque Hiei no lo mostrara, los dos sonrieron más aliviados. Querían que Botan fuera feliz. Aunque a base de uno fuera confiando en ella pero sin dejar que le afectara sus sentimientos negativos. Aunque el otro tuviera que esconderlos bajo una amistad formal para evitar herirla. Los dos querían que fuera feliz, sino a su lado, al lado de quién la llenara. Aunque no fuera a su lado…

_«Quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa»_.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **No me especificaron qué clase de Bonus tenía que ser este, así que simplemente me inventé una pequeña historia para la pareja (ush, es una de las preferidas XD, entre las mías también). Bueno, antes de nada me gustaría situarnos en el Ankoku Bujutsukai, antes de las finales.

**Bonus**** nº8: Suave nube de sopor**

**Dedicado a:** Angel Nemesis

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama

Kurama oía los sollozos de Botan a pesar de la puerta que los separaba. No es que lloraba a voz de grito (que bien podría haberlo hecho, dadas las tristes circunstancias) pero su oído fino era capaz de detectar cualquier sonido por suave que fuera. Además… esos sollozos suaves y gemidos ahogados se le clavaban con fuerza y él, amable en su nueva naturaleza, era incapaz de ignorarlos.

Sentía tentaciones de levantarse de la cama (más a sabiendas que al día siguiente tenía que disputar la final y que lo mejor era reponer fuerzas…) pero no se decidía. La cama que estaba al lado de la suya estaba vacía, Hiei habría salido a quién sabe donde. En el otro lado de la habitación estaban Yusuke y Kuwabara (el último roncando… por lo menos él descansaría bien). Yusuke iba murmurando palabras como 'no te vayas, vieja…' o 'Toguro, te mataré…'.

Kurama sabía que la muerte de Genkai había martirizado a Yusuke, de la misma manera que a Botan. Antes de caer en un estado de duermevela para caer dormido, había oído los pasos de Botan acercarse. Sabía que era ella por el ritmo de los pasos y la voz, aunque fuera un solo susurro. Seguramente habría ido a ellos pensando que podría obtener el consuelo de Yusuke y se había acobardado en el último momento o no se atrevía a golpear la puerta para llamarles la atención.

Decidió que debía ser comprensivo con ella, a pesar de apenas conocerle, y fue hacia la puerta. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, seguramente botan no se había percatado de que estaban los dos juntos, separados por una puerta de madera. Kurama abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una muy sorprendida Botan mirándole con ojos muy tiernos y rojos, y con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Sus labios estaban más rojos de lo costumbre y su cabello más desordenado caía en una cola de caballo mal hecha.

"K—Kurama-kun" murmuró ella entrecortadamente. Kurama asintió compasivamente. No la conocía muy bien, pero sabía que se merecía un cuidado especial esa noche y él era el único que podía entregárselo.

_«Además, le debo una»_ pensó el Kitsune _«Ella me defendió cuando Koenma me juzgó, diciendo que yo contribuí a arrestar a Hiei y que usé el Espejo de las Tinieblas por mi madre… ahora se lo tengo que devolver»_ sin decir una palabra más (lo consideraba innecesario) la rodeó con un brazo en sus delgados hombros y la apartó de la habitación.

Botan no se resistió en ningún momento, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañarse por esa inusual actuación de Kurama, tan solo lo veía como un amigo que consuela al otro. Y eso era lo que necesitaba entonces. Un consuelo que únicamente el Kitsune podría darle, era el único que estaba con ella, después de todo.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando Kurama le obligó gentilmente a sentarse en un sofá del lobby. El lobby del hotel estaba desierto _«Seguramente todos están descansando para disfrutar del espectáculo mañana para vernos morir… qué amables»_ pensó el Kitsune amargamente. Ella se sentó sin protestar, tan solo encogió sus piernas y hundió su cara en las manos mientras sollozaba con más fuerza aún. Kurama estuvo a su lado, no se movió, tan solo dejaba que su mano masajeara la espalad tensa de ella.

"¿Qué deseas, Botan?" le preguntó Kurama de repente notando que los ojos lilas de ella se habían fijado en él. Trató de sonreírle, pero no quería que pareciera que se estaba burlando de ella. Ella se mordió el labio y dejó ir un gemido más de tristeza. Por algún motivo, verla llorar de esa forma martirizaba el corazón del pelirrojo. _«Ella… ella, de todas las personas… no se lo merece»_.

"…" pero ella no parecía dispuesta a decir nada. Viendo que no sacaría ninguna respuesta con sentido de la Guía esperó a que se calmara, pero no lo hizo. Viendo que lloraba tan desconsoladamente hizo que un recuerdo, que casi había olvidado, vino a él. Un recuerdo de cuando él era pequeño… y cómo su madre lo tranquilizaba después de soñar con su pasado. Instintivamente cogió a la chica en brazos y la retuvo.

Botan sintió como era rodeada, y aunque dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa pronto se dejó llevar por su amabilidad y se tranquilizó. Tardó mucho tiempo, pero Kurama era paciente y Botan necesitaba sus momentos.

"¿Estás mejor?" le preguntó Kurama en un casi inaudible murmuro. Ella, envuelta en una nube de la más dulce sopor, asintió. "Me alegro" le dijo sinceramente. "No quiero verte llorar más…" confesó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

"Kurama-kun… m—mañana no—no" Botan casi se echó a llorar de nuevo pero Kurama la calmó con un suave beso en la frente.

"No… no me ocurrirá nada, te lo prometo" le contestó el pelirrojo, mentalmente regañándose por hacer una promesa que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir. "Ahora duerme… mañana debes tener ánimos para animar a Yusuke, a Kuwabara-kun…"

"… y a ti"

"Hai…"

**Fin**

**Próximo Bonus para: **Botan-Peony (estaba entre AN y BP, pero como Botan solo ha recibido uno... n.nUu)

* * *

Fans de YYH visitad: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	15. Un sentimiento agresivo

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se ven impotentes ante la fuerza de los Hirudegan. Han perdido todas las batallas y Hiei y Kurama están inconscientes. Probablemente, el primero no pueda volver a luchar…

Recapitulación: _Hirudegan_

_"Keiko… tengo que hablar contigo"_

_Keiko miró a Yusuke con una pequeña sonrisa. Era de noche, habían acabado de cenar y en ese momento estaban tumbado en la cama de él, abrazándose y en silencio. Él la quería proteger y tenerla en sus brazos, y ella simplemente quería ser rodeada por él. Le gustaba esa calidez. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_"Lo sé"_

_Hubo un silencio. Yusuke sabía que ella lo sabía. Después de todo, ella había estado presente en toda la explicación del proceso de marcar e incluso había defendido a Hiei cuando nadie habló por él. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos grandes del color del chocolate y se acercó más a él, queriendo sentir su calor._

_"Keiko…"_

_"Sé que si lo haces… se que si lo haces…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa "será porque me quieres, no por tu poder. Sé que me quieres, si no, no me hubieras pedido que te esperara, ni que me casara contigo" dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Yusuke la miró con ojos tiernos. Compartieron otro beso "y se que lo haces, no solo por ti, sino por toda la humanidad… y por mi. Porque nos queremos" _

_"Keiko…"_

_"Hai, Yusuke. Quiero que me marques"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Quince: Un sentimiento agresivo

Era temprano cuando Keiko abrió los ojos. Suspiró mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar, hacía frío. Se tapó con las mantas y descubrió que estaba desnuda. Se sonrojó recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero sonrió tímidamente. Se incorporó, con las mantas aún protegiéndola del frío. Aún olía a Yusuke, y se alegró. ¿Pero… dónde estaba él? Miró el reloj.

_«Las 8.45… es temprano¿pero dónde estÿ Normalmente duerme hasta tarde…»_ pensó mientras se incorporaba. Estaba en la habitación de Yusuke, y sus ropas estaban tendidas en el suelo. Las recogió y las puso en el cesto de lavar, mientras fue a coger la ropa de Yusuke. Una camisa enorme que le llegaba casi a medio muslo ya sería suficiente para ir hasta su habitación.

Salió del cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa y fue hacia su habitación, por suerte no se cruzó con nadie, pero desde hacía tiempo la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Suspiró tristemente. Yusuke siempre estaba entrenando, Kuwabara y Botan estaban en el hospital, Koenma estaría por ahí o hablando con Genkai y Hiei y Kurama estaban inconscientes. Yukina no dejaba el lado de Hiei, como Okino.

Entró en su habitación y cogió la ropa necesaria y fue hacia la ducha. Olía a sudor y consideraba que necesitaba un buen baño para relajarse. Por suerte, nadie lo ocupaba y empezó a llenar el grifo. Se peinó un poco el pelo para deshacerse los nudos y unos minutos después, hundió su figura en el agua, recordando con una sonrisa y un rubor los acontecimientos.

Se enjabonó el cuerpo tarareando una pequeña canción, sin poder apartar su mente de los recuerdos. Se le ponía la piel de gallina y una sensación de cosquilleo la poseía. Quedó sorprendida cuando, al pasar la esponja por su hombro, había una pequeña mordida, pero rió un poco. Una vez limpia, salió del baño, se aseó y se vistió.

Salió del baño. Ya eran las 9.05. Fue hacia la cocina, sintiéndose algo hambrienta y saludó a Genkai cuando se encontró con ella por el camino.

"Ohayou, Genkai" dijo Keiko con una sonrisa. Genkai, por eso, parecía estar en trance. Su rostro que expresaba sorpresa discreta poco a poco se fue transformando en una sonrisa algo pícara.

"Ahh… ya decía yo que el poder de Yusuke estaba aumentando… veo que ya habéis dejado la virginidad atrás¿me equivoco?"

Keiko se ruborizó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Por suerte no había nadie, miró a la anciana sin saber qué decir, pero como tampoco mentir era útil, asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Genkai sonreía, complacida al verla tan feliz.

"¿Dónde está Yusuke?" preguntó finalmente la chica.

"Ha ido a entrenar con Kuwabara. Ayer por la noche, cuando volvió, le dijo a Yusuke que quería entrenarse con él y Botan y Koenma han ido a ver como está hoy Shizuru" dijo con la voz grave. Keiko asintió triste y preocupada por su amiga.

"¿Sabe lo que le ha pasado a Shizuru?" preguntó.

"Seguramente fue un ataque psíquico de grandes dimensiones, pero para qué, no lo sé" admitió.

* * *

"?REI KEN!"

"?REI GAN!" exclamó Yusuke "?WHOA!" Dio un salto alto en el cielo, para evitar que su propio disparo se volviera contra él. Sin duda, Kuwabara hubiera sido un gran bateador de haberse dedicado al béisbol y no a la lucha. Aunque también tenía mucho poder, por lo que su decisión era correcta. "?Uaaah!" exclamó Yusuke mientras aterrizaba en el suelo con elegancia y corría a gran velocidad hacia su amigo.

Kuwabara se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado con el puño derecho, y alzó su brazo para dar un puñetazo a la cara del chico, pero el moreno pasó su mano con facilidad y aprovechó una obertura en la defensa de Kuwabara para atacar su costado. El más grande dejó ir una exclamación de sorpresa y trató de darle una patada a su rival, pero éste saltó y le propinó el mismo ataque en la cara.

Tras un buen rato, Kuwabara estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y con la camisa hecha trizas. Jadeaba con fuerza tratando de calmar el dolor de todo su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Yusuke de pie y mirándole algo sorprendido, tanto a él como a sí mismo.

Sin duda, notaba como su poder estaba aumentando en proporciones extraordinarias. Si antes, con solo chasquear los dedos podría romper algo delgado como una rama, entonces se sentía capaz de romper varios árboles en una vez. Claro que, por muy grande que fuera el poder, no creía que le subiera tan rápido.

¿Era eso a lo que se refirió Genkai con alcanzar el clímax de su fuerza? Tal vez. Incluso antes no tuvo dificultades en vencer a Kuwabara. No es que nunca los tuviera, pero esa vez era muy fácil, como si no tuviera que mover un solo músculo… y se sentía fuerte. Y le gustaba.

En cambio, Kuwabara, tenías serias dificultades. No es que Yusuke lo pudiera culpar, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que si Kuwabara le había pedido un entrenamiento era porque necesitaba vaciarse la cabeza. Él no sabía como estaría si tuviera una hermana ingresada en el hospital. Él mismo estaba preocupado, pero sabía que Kuwabara estaba prácticamente destrozado.

"Oi, Kuwabara"

"¿Nani, Urameshi?"

"¿Daijobu ka (24)?"

"Bakayarou… claro que lo estoy" aseguró el más alto incorporándose. Pero estaba lejos de estar bien.

* * *

"¿Tú eres la hembra de Hiei-san?" preguntó Yukina de golpe. Estaban en la habitación donde estaba Hiei (seguía en el mismo estado, pero su ki subía poco a poco) y al otro lado del futon estaba la Mizu. Okino estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas debajo de ella y con las manos apretando fuertemente su vestido. Tenía los ojos tapados por la sobra de su oscuro cabello. No decía nada.

La Mizu alzó su mirada de color castaño claro. Yukina la miró, compasiva. Después de todo, Hiei era su pareja y estaba claro que ella se estaba preocupando mucho por él. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarle más… se sentía extrañamente culpable.

"Hai…" respondió ella "Tú eres Yukina¿verdad?" preguntó con una voz suave, susurrando.

"Hai…"

Hubo un silencio. Las dos atendían a Hiei, pero éste seguía inmóvil. Las dos sufrían en silencio. Yukina sufría por su confusión, no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo al Youkai ni qué era lo que les ocurría a todos. Tenía que saberlo… pero nadie se lo diría.

Okino estaba mental y espiritualmente destrozada. Hiei, _su_ Hiei… estaba en un estado semejante. Eso escapaba su comprensión. ?Cómo era posible que ella dejara que eso ocurriera? Se sentía profundamente culpable.

"Le quiero mucho…" confesó Okino con una triste sonrisa. "Ahora mismo, daría todo lo que tengo por estar en su lugar, por remediar su dolor aunque tuviera que sufrirlo yo… él, antaño, me protegió tantas veces… que ahora… no soporto verlo así… y menos cuando podría haberlo evitado estando a su lado cuando más me necesitaba…"

Las dos asintieron, una por afirmar y la otra por comprender las palabras y bajaron la mirada, para esconder sus lágrimas.

Las perlas de Yukina se dispersaron por el suelo, sintiendo en todo momento el dolor que él ocultaba bajo su apariencia inmóvil…

* * *

Cuando Kurama empezó a abrir los ojos, durante unos segundos no pudo ver nada. Es más, no es que no pudiera ver nada, es que ya ni sentía, ni siquiera podía pensar… la dificultad que tenía en coger aire era casi más duro que cualquiera de los entrenamientos que había echo, una simple trivialidad. Pero poco a poco, todo empezó a verse más claro, aunque seguía extrañamente borroso pero nunca tuvo problemas de visión (su ki le agudizaba todos los sentidos, el ningen con más buena vista del mundo vería mal en comparación a la aguda vista del Kitsune).

Trató estirarse pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se había incorporado. Tenía problemas de coordinación. Sintió algo frío y húmedo en su frete, pero no tuvo la fuerza como para levantar su brazo a comprobar qué era. Empezó a situarse. Estaba en su habitación en el templo de Genkai.

¿Qué hacía allÿ Lo último que recordaba era estar en aquél sitio… no, _«…en ningún sitio»_. Aún tratando de conservar esa calma que lo caracterizaba, casi había perdido el juicio. No, basta de pensar, eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza horriblemente.

Lo peor de todo, aparte del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo entumecido y en la cabeza, era el frío y el calor por el que estaba pasando. Era algo insólito. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Oyó un ruido de un corredizo, la puerta de había abierto.

"Ahh… Kurama-kun" vino una voz. Kurama la conocía, pero no supo reconocer la persona que entraba. Esa persona (a la que veía como una figura borrosa) se acercó a él y le quitó aquello que tenía en la frente. De nuevo se lo volvió a poner, pero esta vez el tacto era helado. Dejó ir un pequeño gemido de malestar. No pudo evitarlo, no podía pensar coherentemente, no coordinaba y por si no fuera poco, eso era insufrible.

La figura se acercó preocupada, y Kurama puso visualizar una mata la pelo castaño y ojos de color chocolate. ¿Keiko? Sí, sin duda era Keiko.

"¡…¡Dios mío!" exclamó la chica con un grito agudo que martirizó el oído de él, que, al contrario de su vista, se había agudizado más de lo que le convenía. "¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!"

¿Fiebre? Ahh… eso era lo que les pasaba a los ningen cuando su cuerpo había quedado invadido por un virus externo y el cuerpo subía su temperatura a propósito para eliminarlo, pero a veces la temperatura subía demasiado. Pero Kurama jamás había tenido fiebre. Es más, no recordaba haberse puesto jamás verdaderamente enfermo.

"Voy a avisar a Genkai" dijo Keiko. Kurama volvió a oír la puesta y unos pasos acelerados que rápidamente se multiplicaron. "Genkai¿no puede hacer nada?" vino la misma voz. "¡Ah¡Botan-chan, Koenma-san!"

Ah, era verdad. Fue Botan quién lo libró de ese infierno. Debería agradecérselo a la que pudiera, pero en esos momento se sentía horriblemente mal. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo como eso. Los pasos aceleraban y la puerta de volvió a abrir.

* * *

Muy pronto oscureció, y Yusuke se vio obligado a arrastrar a Kuwabara del bosque al templo. Después de todo, le dio tal paliza que dudaba que incluso al día siguiente pudiera volver a luchar con él. En realidad, cuando habían empezado a entrenar, había ido con algo de cuidado (pues su poder era mucho mayor que el de su amigo) pero al verlo tan entregado en la lucha, Yusuke no puso evitar ser igual de sincero y luchar con todas sus fuerzas (claro que sin llegar a matarlo).

Además, no podían abusar del poder de Yukina. Esos días, si alguno de ellos acababa heridos, era Genkai o Botan quienes les cuidaban, pero ellas tampoco parecían estar al 100 de sus fuerzas, puesto que había dos youkai que estaban en malas condiciones.

Yusuke abrió la puerta de la entrada, llevando consigo al muchacho que era mucho más alto que él en la espalda. Entró en el salón, donde estaban Botan, Koenma y Keiko hablando. De inmediato ayudaron a Yusuke a tumbar a Kuwabara, que, aún consciente, estaba en un estado de agotamiento.

"¡Yusuke¡Kuwabara¿Se puede saber qué…?" empezó a decir Keiko sorprendida.

"Bueno… es que Kuwabara me pidió que lo entrenase y…" contestó Yusuke mientras hacia algunos estiramientos indiferentemente. Cuando ninguno miraba, le guiñó el ojo a ella, que de inmediato su cara se tiñó de rojo.

"?Que lo entrenases?" exclamó Botan "?Que lo entrenases¡No que lo dejaras medio-muerto, so idiota!" gritó Botan golpeando la nuca de Yusuke con un abanico de papel. El joven, pese a haberse enfrentado con Youkai poderosísimos, dejó ir un aullido de dolor cuando le golpeó.

"?EH¡ESO DUELE, BOTAN!" gritó enfadado.

"?PUES MÁS TE VALE!" contestó la Guía. Dio un suspiro, exasperada y empezó a curar las heridas de Kuwabara, que había recuperado el sentido.

"Gracias, Urameshi…" susurró. Yusuke sonrió y le levantó el pulgar.

De repente, se abrió una puerta y apareció Genkai. Venía de la cocina.

"Ah…ya veo que habéis llegado. Id de inmediato a ducharos" dijo Genkai con el cejo fruncido "Por el amor de Dios, apestáis a cerdo" todos los demás menos los aludidos rieron "y luego venís a cenar, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, poned la mesa"

* * *

Fue una cena tranquila. Los que estaban en la mesa eran Genkai, Yusuke (que ya se había duchado), Keiko, Kuwabara (que también se había duchado y se había recuperado), Botan, Koenma (que ese día estaba muy silencioso) y Yukina (que estaba muy débil). Okino se había quedado junto a Hiei, ella no comía manjares humanos.

La cena fue silenciosa, pero de repente alguien rompió el silencio. Kuwabara.

"Botan, Koenma¿cómo está mi hermana?"

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Botan, insegura y entristecida "No ha habido cambios… los médicos dicen que siguen sin saber cuándo despertará ni saben cuál es el motivo de su estado…por suerte, antes de que se dieran cuenta, fui capaz de borrar todas las cicatrices" explicó ella "No he sido capaz de hacer gran cosa por ella, ni siquiera con mi poder" dijo mirando a sus manos, que estaban sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Cicatrices?" preguntó de golpe Keiko. Botan abrió levemente la boca, secándose discretamente una pequeña lágrima y parpadeó. Entonces fue cuando vio una mirada a la derecha de Keiko. Yusuke. Y la miraba con ojos asesinos. Había metido la mata, cómo no.

"Ah… nada, nada" dijo ella tratando de excusarse. Keiko frunció el entrecejo y pidió explicaciones de inmediato. Y Yusuke se lo tuvo que explicar. De inmediato se excusó y se marchó a su habitación, nadie la cuestionó. "Perdona Yusuke… pensé que ella lo sabía…" explicó Botan mientras veía que la figura de Keiko desaparecía con un sollozo ahogado.

"No pasa nada… tenía que saberlo, es su amiga… pero no me gusta verla triste"

"La verdad es que estamos todos muy agresivos últimamente" dijo Genkai de golpe. Todos la miraron interrogativamente. ¿Agresivos? Genkai suspiró "Pero lo entiendo. Después de todo, estamos frente a algo superior a lo que nos cabía imaginar. La última vez que pasó algo así fue con Yakumo" explicó la anciana. Todos asintieron. Botan tembló ante el nombre, aterrorizada.

"Y tenemos dos de los nuestros que no están en condiciones de luchar" explicó Koenma, hablando por primera vez en la conversación.

"Es verdad" explicó Yukina, que también estaba muy silenciosa, más de lo normal "Hiei no creo que pueda volver a luchar… sin mano derecha… le han cortado el brazo" dijo con voz temblorosa. También se levantó y se excusó. Hubo otro silencio, Kuwabara la miraba entristecida y decidió seguirla. Le siguieron también con la mirada.

"¿Cómo está Kurama-kun?" preguntó Botan, cambiando de tema y deseando que por lo menos uno de ellos estuviera mejor. Genkai frunció el entrecejo.

"Esta mañana ha recuperado el sentido durante un momento" explicó. Todos se alegraron de oírlo "Pero está muy débil, donde quiera que le llevara ese portal, ese _nada_ en la que se encontraba, ha absorbido casi el 100 de su energía y tardará bastante tiempo en recuperarlo. Y esperemos que tenga tiempo de recuperarlo antes de morir de fiebre"

"Todo lo que nos están pasando son desgracias…" dijo Yusuke levantándose y golpeando el suelo con su puño. De inmediato, el suelo se rompió, pero nadie dijo nada. "Debemos actuar… si no lo hacemos, acabará con nosotros antes de lo que canta un gallo¿acaso no usamos la misma estrategia con Yakumo?" exclamó mirándoles.

"?CÁLLATE, YUSUKE!" gritó Koenma, furioso. Yusuke le miró desafiadoramente, pero calló al ver que Botan se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas.

* * *

"¿Yukina?"

Kuwabara había entrado en una sala de la casa. Era una sala grande y especiosa, iluminada por pequeñas velas alrededor de un Buda. Delante del Buda, de rodillas y con las manos juntas en forma de rezo, estaba Yukina. Ella no se incorporó cuando oyó su nombre, pero el ruido de perlas chocando entre sí era más sonoro que la ciudad. Kuwabara se fue acercando hacia ella. Poco a poco, los sollozos de ella fueron haciéndose más ruidosos.

Se arrodilló detrás de ella y la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que descansara su tensa espalda sobre el pecho musculoso de él. La abrazó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros tiernamente. Yukina abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dejando caer más lágrimas, más perlas. Subió sus manos hasta coger las del chico y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose desconsolada.

Kuwabara tan solo la cogía en sus brazos, deseando más que nunca poder protegerla. Era una chica tan frágil… y él no permitiría que se rompiera. No. Sabía que era cierto que cuando estaba con ella parecía un desesperado que había perdido la cabeza, un obsesionado… pero esa era su forma de mostrar su amor. No sabía hacerlo de otra manera. Pero él la amaba con todo su corazón.

"¿Doushite, Kazuma?" preguntó ella entre sollozos. Él le besó su cabello sedoso. "¿Por qué me siento así¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Yuki me había engañado?" preguntó. Kuwabara abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella había averiguado que la habían engañado "¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?" preguntó "¿Por qué permitisteis que hiriera a mi verdadero hermano?"

Kuwabara sintió como su cuerpo se tensó aún más. ¿Lo sabía¿Yukina había descubierto la verdad que tan bien escondió el Youkai de fuego? Sin duda, eso parecía…

"Yukina…"

"?Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" gritó desconsolada.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Me quedé encallada el principio de la conversación de Okino y Yukina, pero por fin lo he solucionado. Lo demás fue escrito casi en un tirón. Además, estoy de exámenes. Había escrito más de cinco páginas, pero lo demás está en el siguiente episodio. ¡Qué rápido crece este fic! uff… Ser� sin duda, uno muy largo, pero espero que os guste a todos como está quedado.

Me gustaría constatar que el me está dando problemas para editar el fic, por lo que si lo queréis leer sin problemas de cuados, interrogantes sin motivo, etc. visitad la web que es donde encontraréis el fic en buen estado.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Ese _algo_ por el que teme tanto Koenma, que parece estar secretamente vigilando los movimientos de ella… ¿podrán los demás pararle los pies antes de que ocurre nada drástico¿Recuperarán Hiei y Kurama el conocimiento por fin¿Qué es lo que teme tanto, Koenma¿Cómo reaccionará Hiei ante todo esto?

24-. **¿Daijobu ka:** _¿Estás bien?_

**Botan Peony:** ¡De verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus mega-reviews, me encantan que sean tan largos, te dicen tanto y se ve que el lector se mantiene atento a la historia. De verdad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo tu apoyo n.n

¿Quién decías que te caía bien¿Yukina o Yuki? Son personajes muy diferentes… jajaja. Sips, creo que fui muy cruel jugando con los sentimientos de ella, pero tranquila, la verás como la cosa cambia… jejejeje, si es que soy mala, sí, pero siempre les compenso a los personajes. Jejeje, ya ves con Hiei, lo dejo muy machacado sin que se acuerde ni de porqué en el castillo de Mukuro y ahora lo dejo manco… jeje. Bueno, debes entender al pobre Yusuke… ves a tu amigo en el suelo, envuelto en sangre y con el brazo en el suelo y no precisamente unido a su cuerpo. Yo creo que tendría una relación similar…

Jeje, sí, Shizuru también me cae muy buen (quién lo diría… je, con lo que tiene que pasar) y bueno, por el momento lo pasa mal… muy, muy mal. Aish, la verdad es que al principio hice que sufriera en silencio pero no tenía nada previsto para ella, así que la idea del coma fue totalmente improvisada… jeje, pero en realidad me fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Jaja, pues precisamente, me gusta más Kurama que Hiei y en definitiva, me gusta que sufra Kurama. A veces, estar enfermo es aún peor que tener heridas psíquicas, con los delirios, dolor en los músculos, pesadillas…, y claro, Kurama tenía que tragar mi mal humor, aish pobre n.nUu.

xDDDDDDd me encantó la comparación del templo de Genkai con un hospital, si es que es verdad… herido, pa' Genkai. Si es que la pobre mujer… y ahora Yukina, que la pobre no da abasto con tanta cosa. Si es que me sabe mal hasta a mi n.n esto no es normal xD.

Jeje, sí, Keiko es una chica madura, por lo que pensé que tomaría las cosas con calma y sensatez. Además, no sé… así el romance era más claro en el lemon.

Sí que es verdad que cambian muchísimo a Botan. El cambio es más notable en el Manga… pocas veces la dibujar muy guapa, en especial solo en los primeros dos tomos (tengo hasta el 11, no sé más adelante…) y siempre me pregunté que hubiera pasado si Kurama la consolaba n.n

?ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTA HIEI/MUKURO QUE CONOZCO! WOOO, ya somos dos. Es que es tan difícil… muchos yaoistas la odian por apartar a Hiei de Kurama, pero es que a mi me gusta… n.nUu

**Haku** Me encanta, cada vez más r&r y más largos, sis, eres genial xDD así me gusta, sigue enviando r&r y tal vez seré amable y te dedicaré otro bonus (h). Jejeje, si es que soy mala… ¿ne?

¿Qué me estoy volviendo sádica? Sis, tu me conoces… ?YO **SOY** SÁDICA! Jejejejejej… si es que me encanta hacerles sufrir y, sis, sabes perfectamente que a ti también te gusta verles bien como héroes¿ne? Además… jeje¿ves como le estas cogiendo el gustillo?

Olvídate de pedirme clemencia, eso no existe en mi diccionario xD

En cuanto a tus observaciones:

1) Sí, es verdad, la mayoría de mis Bonus son KurBo, si es que son una pareja genial xD es una de las más aceptadas y queridas entre los fans y no me extraña…

2) ?TE ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN YAOISTA¡WOOO! Primero que te gustara Ai Haibara (por cierto, hoy ha salido un nuevo número xD) y ahora el Yaoi… si es que soy un crack, je. (y no muy modesta XP)

3) Jajaja, pues créetelo, hay un montón de fans HieiBotan, aunque sinceramente, yo no les veo el punto… y mira que se lo veo a Kurama y Mukuro¡pero es que con Hiei y Botan me he es imposible! A ver si me leo algún fic y me empiezan a gustar… je. Pues espero que el otro Bonus del triángulo te gustara aún más n.nUu

**Ady** ¡Ya tienes un Bonus! Espero que lo aproveches, pídeme lo que sea n. Me alegro que te haya gustado la web, por favor¡no dejes de visitarla!

**Angel**** Nemesis:** No es exactamente lo que tú dices, lo de Sakyo y Shizuru… en realidad es otro de los 'malos malosos' quienes adoptan su forma y se aprovechan… con tiempo (erm… mucho) y paciencia (…muchísima…) sabrás como va la cosa xD Bueno, en realidad no debería haber dicho eso, pero bueno xD

Jeje, sabía que la gente se escandalizaría con dejar a Hiei manco… ya verás, ya, eso tendrá sus ventajas n.n

O.O ?HAS ESCRITO KURAMA CON 'C'! Ha sido un lapsus, te entiendo… o.o es solo que me chocó mucho xDD pero tranquila, un lapsus lo tiene cualquiera… xD ¿Amargaito? Se mete él solito en los problemas y acaba mal xDD más que amargao, es 'GAFE' xDD si es que hay que ver… mira que entrar en un mundo que NO EXISTE. Si es tan listo¿por qué lo hace? Pues porque yo quería que lo hiciera y punto xDDDD

¿Un final para los Bonus? En realidad todo son historias independientes n.nUu solo hay secuelas si se piden. Jeje, tengo planeado hacer una recopilación de todos en cuanto acabe todo n.n

* * *

**Bonus**** nº9: Tan solo esperar**

**Dedicado a:** Botan Peony

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama

Cuando por fin (¡por fin!) había logrado unas dignas y bien merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar casi dos años sin pausa para Koenma, recogiendo espíritus, siendo la asistente de Yusuke, ayudando con los demonios menores y las constantes quejas de Koenma… se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que hace. No era mucho tiempo, el que tenía, pero diez días libres siempre son bienvenidos.

En realidad incluso Koenma quiso darle más tiempo, pero se predecía una enfermedad en Indonesia que le dificultaría las cosas así que no pudo tener más tiempo que ese. Mientras, Hinageshi ocuparía su lugar y ella podría ir donde quisiera.

_«¿__Dónde quiero ir?»_ se preguntó a sí misma la Guía con una mueca en la cara. Se había ilusionado muchísimo, sí, pero de nada serviría tener esos días si no los aprovechaba bien. Estaría bien ir a la costa pero no le apetecía, también le hubiera gustado ir a las montañas, pero de seguro que se hubiera perdido. Decidió que tal vez sería buena idea visitar a Genkai, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a la anciana ni a Yukina, la dulce Koorime.

"?Matta ne!" exclamó Botan saludando visiblemente con el brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. George la saludaba incluso más exageradamente y se sonaba con un pañuelo blanco. Ella rió algo enternecida por el ogro. A su lado estaba la fuel Hinageshi. Koenma estaba demasiado ocupado así que no pudo salir. Además… _«Solo serán diez días»_ pensó algo amargamente. Le hubiera gustado que fuera un mes… pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Con el remo en la mano dio un salto y subió graciosamente, con una gran mochila en la espalda que probablemente pesaría más que la Guía en sí. La peliazul repitió el saludo y fue hacia el portal.

Ella estaba muy contenta… ¡por fin! Aunque la misma duda de siempre la perseguía. ¿Qué haría? Había logrado diez días, sí… ¿pero qué haría con ellos¿Quedarse todo ese tiempo en casa de Genkai¿Ir a visitar a Keiko?

Mientras notaba como el viento de Ningenkai le abofeteaba la cara y la echaba hacia atrás levemente, se dio cuenta de que tendría que decidirlo rápido. Estaba atardeciendo, en Ningenkai, y ciertamente no sería una buena idea quedarse en la calle. Había oído miles de historias de las chicas y de Yusuke sobre lo que pasaba por Tokio y no tenía ganas de descubrirlo por sí misma. _«Además…»_ pensó _«De aquí medio minuto volveré a mi cuerpo físico diez días y no puedo dejar que me vean sobre un remo volador»_ pensó con una risa al imaginarse la cara de los ningen.

"¿Botan-san?" vino una voz a tres metros debajo suyo. Ahí estaba Kurama, que la miraba con sus ojos verdes levemente más abiertos que de costumbre. Ella dio un brinco de alegría y bajó del remo, justo a tiempo para abrazarlo cuando su cuerpo se materializaba. "¿Botan-san?" repitió algo confuso al ver a la peliazul entre sus brazos. tenía un tenue rubor en las mejillas, pero su cabello se lo disimulaba.

"¡Hai¡Kurama-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte!" y era verdad… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía¿Medio año? El medio ningen medio youkai ciertamente no había cambiado, su cabello era igual de largo y sus facciones apenas habían cambiado. "¡Te has vuelto más alto!" eso era verdad, el pelirrojo casi le sacaba una cabeza a la Guía de Reikai, que lo miraba fascinada.

"A-Aa" respondió el Kitsune con media sonrisa, visiblemente nervioso. "¿Qué haces en Ningenkai? Hace mucho que no te veo…"

"¡Koenma-sama me ha dado vacaciones!" exclamó ella haciendo el señal de la paz con las manos. Señaló a su mochila (que por suerte descansaba en el suelo) y volvió a mirar a Kurama, que estaba pensativo. "Pensaba quedarme en casa de Genkai…" explicó.

"Sou…" murmuró él. Botan parpadeó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo encendidas que estaban sus mejillas. "¿Te ayudo a cargar con esa bolsa? Debe de pesar mucho…" Botan le dedicó una sonrisa y ciertamente no insistió, así que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a dejar su bolsa escolar en el suelo y cargar con la mochila. "¡Ouf¡Pero qué llevas aquí dentro?" exclamó algo cómicamente. "Da igual, mejor no lo sé" dijo. Botan le hizo una mueca pero acabaron riendo.

Botan alzó la cartera de mano de Kurama donde guardaba todos sus libros escolares (debía de acabar las clases, además, iba en ese uniforme…) y empezaron a caminar juntos. Hablaron sobre cosas triviales como las cosas que pasaban por Reikai y Ningenkai. Kurama le contó que Yusuke y Keiko por fin eran una pareja oficial, que las cosas entre Yukina y Kuwabara iban viento en popa (a pesar de las muecas de enfado de Hiei) y que Shizuru se había echado novio.

"¡Wha¿En serio?" repitió Botan con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Kurama, al ver esos irises violetas brillar con tanta fuerza y dedicados a él, no pudo evitar volverse de un color casi tan llamativo como su cabello. Ella no lo percibió, así que casi agradeció su falta de atención.

"Hai…" ¿Kurama estaba nervioso con ella? Eso no le cuadraba a Botan que sonreía igualmente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le había visto, habían hablado muchísimo sobre todos pero no sabía nada de él. cuando iba a preguntarle se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la entrada del templo. "Ya estás aquí" dijo él casi tristemente.

Ella asintió, sorprendida. _«¡__Lo rápido que pasa el tiempo!»_ pensó mirándo el Kitsune que tenía la mirada fija en la puerta. Ella dejó la cartera en el suelo. "¿Vamos mañana a tomar algo?" le preguntó genuinamente. Esta vez sí que percibió el rojo en las mejillas del Kitsune y lo miró confusa. ¿Estaba sonrojado?

"Claro. Te vendré a buscar a las 10"

"¡Me muero de ganas!" y de verdad que se moría de ganas… tenía ganas de oír esas dos y dulces palabras de su boca. Estaba segura de que irían dedicadas a ella… tan solo esperar. Tan solo esperar.

**Fin**

**Próximo Bonus para: **Ady

* * *

Fans de YYH visitad: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	16. La mirada hostil

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tras la desaparición de Reikai, los Tantei se ven obligados a enfrentarse con los nuevos enemigos, los Hirudegan. Han vencido a Hiei y Kurama… y hay una misteriosa fuerza que está detrás de Botan…

Recapitulación: _Un sentimiento agresivo _

_"¿Yukina?"_

_Kuwabara había entrado en una sala de la casa. Era una sala grande y especiosa, iluminada por pequeñas velas alrededor de un Buda. Delante del Buda, de rodillas y con las manos juntas en forma de rezo, estaba Yukina. Ella no se incorporó cuando oyó su nombre, pero el ruido de perlas chocando entre sí era más sonoro que la ciudad. Kuwabara se fue acercando hacia ella. Poco a poco, los sollozos de ella fueron haciéndose más ruidosos. _

_Se arrodilló detrás de ella y la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que descansara su tensa espalda sobre el pecho musculoso de él. La abrazó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros tiernamente. Yukina abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dejando caer más lágrimas, más perlas. Subió sus manos hasta coger las del chico y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose desconsolada. _

_Kuwabara tan solo la cogía en sus brazos, deseando más que nunca poder protegerla. Era una chica tan frágil… y él no permitiría que se rompiera. No. Sabía que era cierto que cuando estaba con ella parecía un desesperado que había perdido la cabeza, un obsesionado… pero esa era su forma de mostrar su amor. No sabía hacerlo de otra manera. Pero él la amaba con todo su corazón. _

_"¿Doushite, Kazuma?" preguntó ella entre sollozos. Él le besó su cabello sedoso. "¿Por qué me siento así¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Yuki me había engañado?" preguntó. Kuwabara abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella había averiguado que la habían engañado "¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?" preguntó "¿Por qué permitisteis que hiriera a mi verdadero hermano?"_

_Kuwabara sintió como su cuerpo se tensó aún más. ¿Lo sabía¿Yukina había descubierto la verdad que tan bien escondió el Youkai de fuego? Sin duda, eso parecía…_

_"Yukina…"_

_"¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" gritó desconsolada. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Dieciséis: La mirada hostil

Genkai había acompañado a Botan a su habitación. Ella trataba de calmar sus lágrimas, pero aunque tratara, no podía evitar sentir unas ganas de llorar horribles. Ese nombre… _Yakumo_, era el que más pesadillas le causaba, el que había echo que incluso entonces volviera a sentir ese dolor cuando él la torturaba. Nunca podía soportar escuchar ese nombre más de dos veces, le causaba horribles pesadillas.

Si bien había pensado que con todos aquellos sueños de Shou y Youko había tenido suficiente, era porque todos cuidaban de no mencionar el nombre cuando ella estaba presente, y se lo agradecía a todos.

Ya debían ser pasadas medianoche. Sabía perfectamente que Yusuke en esos momentos estaría al lado de Keiko, consolándola. Genkai estaría, o bien meditando, o bien durmiendo. Koenma se había comportado de manera muy extraña ese día, pero no le comentó nada a ella, aunque ella tampoco le preguntó. Suspiró cubriéndose con las mantas, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

…

Pero no podía dormir. ¡Qué frustrante! La verdad es que esos días ella estaba muy deprimida, aunque siempre trataba de ser la alegre chica y la optimista, por muy tonta que a veces pareciera ser, no podía evitarlo. Tenía miedo por todos. No sabía cómo de desencadenaría todo eso. Decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, tan vez se distraería. Se reajustó el yukata blanco y cogió un manto con el que cubrirse. Dejó su pelo suelto, total¿para qué recogérselo? Además, haría frío.

Salió de la habitación a puntillas, deseando llegar cuanto antes hacia fuera. Quería escapar de los lugares cerrados, lo que necesitaba era calmarse y pensar en las cosas serenamente, aunque ella era una persona más bien impulsiva y que se dejaba llevar más bien por los sentimientos que la razón.

Atravesó la puerta de Hiei, y miró por una pequeña rendija. Él seguía dormido, y a lado de él, la figura inmóvil de la extraña Mizu, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, pero deseaba de verdad que algún día pudieran hacerse amigas. Le picaba la curiosidad qué clase de persona era la que fue capaz de derretir un corazón tan frío como el de Hiei. ¡Poco sabía ella que era de alguien que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y los impulsos casi como ella!

Pasó por otras habitaciones cerradas. En una de ellas estaba Kurama y abrió un poco la puerta. No había nadie en la habitación con él, y es que era tarde y todos estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer la guardia. Frunció el entrecejo. Si bien no sabía cómo estaba Hiei porque estaba completamente inconsciente y no mostraba nada en su cara, con Kurama era muy distinto, podía sentir su dolor con solo mirarle a la cara.

Su carácter dulce le impidió seguir moviéndose y dejarlo solo. La verdad era que, una persona como él… no le reconfortaba nada que fuera tan vulnerable NA1, una persona tan fría y que ocultaba sus emociones bajo esa máscara de inexpresividad. Y la verdad era que, aunque fuera muy amigo de Hiei, eran muy diferentes. Ninguno de los dos eran tan abiertos o sociables como Yusuke o Kuwabara, pero tenían diferentes formas de expresarlo.

Hiei era muy hostil y no se abría a nadie, pero Kurama no era así. Él era amable y siempre estaba sonriendo, y sabía que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, pero siempre escondía sus pensamientos bajo esa máscara vacía, bajo esa cara de póquer o esa sonrisa. Y en esos momentos, ver como una persona que ella siempre había creído que era muy fuerte en un momento en que era tan vulnerable, no era nada que le agradara.

Se acercó silenciosamente a él y se arrodilló a su lado. El Kitsune estaba muy pálido y cogiendo aire con dificultad. Se iba moviendo de vez en cuando, pero parecía estar totalmente agotado como para hacer nada. Iba hablando en sus sueños, recitaba alguna palabra sin sentido en suaves gemidos… se estaba preocupando de verdad. Acercó su mano a su frente, donde tenía una toallita y la apartó de golpe.

_«¡Está ardiendo!»_ pensó aterrorizada. Apartó la toallita y la volvió a mojar en un cuenco de agua fría y hielo (casi deshecho) y la volvió a poner en la frente de él. Kurama se quejó en sueños y Botan se sorprendió cuando empezó a abrir los ojos.

"Kurama-kun…" susurró suavemente acercando su mano y acariciando su mejilla, instintivamente. Sus ojos estaban nublados, pero parecía que la había reconocido. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero empezó a toser. Ella se apartó del susto, pero lo calmó con palabras reconfortantes. "Shh… no digas nada, seguro que te pondrás bien" aseguró. Se sintió culpable. Después de todo ella… debería haber abierto el portal antes, debería haber actuado más deprisa, no debería haberlo despertado, debería poder curarle con sus poderes de Reikai…

Pero era una inútil.

* * *

Mientras tanto, poco sabía ella que había una figura observándola desde la otra habitación. Era Koenma. Como siempre, tenía la forma adolescente, le había empezado a coger gusto y era la más efectiva de todas. Estaba preocupado y mordía con fuerza el chupete.

No era el hecho que no le gustara que Botan estuviera con Kurama. No. Después de todo, Botan era la Muerte, era una Guía, y las Guías como ella, Hinageshi o Ayame no podían enamorarse puesto que les era denegado ese sentimiento en su corazón. Después de todo, no era una buena idea que se enamoraran de alguien que luego tendrían que llevar hasta Reikai como espíritu. Ni hablar.

Por eso no temía esa posibilidad, como sabía que creían los demás. Lo que sí era cierto era que él había empezado a sentir algo nuevo hacia ella. La verdad era que, desde que la vio, siempre supo que era algo especial. Ella había estado muy cerca de Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero no le representaba un peligro, los dos estaban enamorados de otras muchachas. Pero… ¿y Kurama?

¿Por qué se molestaba tanto¿Por qué tendría ella que sentir algo hacia él…? Ah, ya. Lo sabía. Pero él, el Príncipe de los Muertos, estaba enamorado de Botan. Lo admitía. Habló finalmente de eso con Genkai, que se había vuelto extraordinariamente insistente y por fin se había visto con las agallas para admitirlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella no podía enamorarse de él… a menos que él le devolviera el trozo de corazón que necesitaba para amar. Eso estaba en sus manos, pero no pensaba dárselo hasta estar seguro.

Además… pensándolo fríamente… si le diera esa parte de ella… ella no se enamoraría de él. Era una contradicción¡y era tan frustrante! Si ella recuperaba lo que le faltaba, ella volvería a amar… pero no a él, sino a… suspiró… y a él no lo controlaba como a ella. Además, si eso pasaba, ella recordaría todo su pasado y se vería envuelta en el peligro del que él había intentado protegerla.

Pero… si no lo cumplía de esa manera… si no se arriesgaba… Ningenkai y Reikai estarían perdidos.

* * *

Botan consiguió ayudar a Kurama a incorporarse. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo al chico, pero por lo menos parecía que cogía mejor el aire. Continuaba tiritando, así que Botan se levantó y le cubrió con una manta que encontró en su armario. Él sonrió agradecido.

"Arigatou, Botan-san…" dijo con una voz suave, tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse incorporado. Ella lo miró preocupada. Por lo menos parecía que podía aguantarse (si más bien, sentado) pero seguía en un estado increíblemente delicado. De repente, su mano no pudo con su peso y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia atrás. Botan, con unos reflejos que ni ella sabía que tenía, lo cogió fuerte contra ella y dejó que se apoyara.

"Aún necesitas descansar mucho, Kurama-kun" dijo ella preocupada acomodándolo en su pecho. Su respiración se había agitado de golpe y sus mejillas habían enrojecido. Suspiró, sin saber qué hacer. "Debería avisar a Genkai…" susurró.

"Chi-Chigau…" replicó Kurama abriendo de nuevo los ojos "Ya la he molestado suficiente… perdóname, Botan, no pretendía ser una carga para ti también" dijo arrepentido. Ella negó con la cabeza y le explicó que no era un problema, que estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudarle cuando fuera, aunque de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo. Eso era mentira. Ella jamás había movido ni un dedo por curarle a él, por ejemplo, cuando lo hirieron tras la lucha contra Bakken, en el torneo. Ni se molestó en ofrecer su ayuda a Kurama tras su lucha contra Karasu… ella no había echo _nada_ por él.

"Iie… la verdad es que la que debería sentirlo soy yo…" dijo sinceramente. Kurama comprendió sus palabras pero tuvo fuerzas para interrogarla. De repente, sintió como un dolor agudo le atravesaba de pies a cabeza y dejó ir un suave gemido de malestar. Botan le acarició el rostro para calmarle. Kurama, que estaba demasiado débil como para pensar en las cosas razonablemente, empezó a disfrutar de su tacto. Le recordaba a las caricias de su madre cuando él era un niño.

De repente, Kurama se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que Botan se sobresaltara. El Kitsune se arrepintió de su acto tan brusco, pues una oleada de mareo y náuseas le nubló los sentidos, pero no había tiempo para eso. Usando todo su poder y su uso de la razón, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar la debilidad atrás y prepararse.

Una oleada de ki increíblemente fuerte… es más, el mismo ki que había sentido cuando apareció aquél que le dijo "_Youko Kurama. Lástima que no me reconozcas_". ¡Debía ser el mismo Youkai! Y, por si no fuera poco, no tenía ningún soporte con él, que estaba demasiado débil como para coger aire sin dificultades. ¿Qué hacían uno de ellos allí?

Se levantó débilmente a pesar de las protestas de Botan, pero cayó al suelo antes de enderezarse. Esta vez, Botan no fue capaz de aguantarle y chocó bruscamente con el suelo. Botan gritó su nombre, asustada. ¡Qué era lo que pasaba¡Por qué Kurama se comportaba de esa manera? Le ayudó a incorporarse, pero él se obligó a sí mismo a llegar hasta el límite, como tantas veces había echo, para levantarse, y esa vez lo consiguió.

El ki se acercaba más. Por muy enfermo que estuviera, el ki era demasiado potente como para pasar desapercibido. Pero… ¿entonces, cómo era posible que sólo él lo sintiera? Un ki tan enorme…¡los demás ya se habían dado cuente! Todo eso era muy extraño. Pero lo que sentía él en esos momento era algo diferente al de las heridas físicas, era un malestar que lo superaba todo.

_«Pero debo proteger a Botan-san»_ pensó con cabezonería. La cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó, dejando a la Guía muy sorprendida. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando¡Había Kurama perdido la razón? De repente, ella también notó ese ki, y, de lo asustada que estaba, también se cogió fuertemente a Kurama.

"Como siempre… Youko Kurama tratando de proteger a mi hembra…" vino una voz. Botan gritó al reconocer esa figura. De repente, todo oscureció.

* * *

Yusuke abrió los ojos ante el grito de Botan. Tenía a Keiko en sus brazos, que también se había despertado, sobresaltada. Se incorporaron, preocupados y se miraron entre sí. Yusuke se levantó y cogió el Yukata que había tirado al el suelo para no salir desnudo, y Keiko lo imitó y salieron de la habitación, corriendo hacia el grito. De inmediato se encontraron con Genkai.

"¡KURAMA-SAN!" vino una voz. Era Yukina. Cuando llegaron, ella estaba con Kuwabara y con Koenma, todos pálidos. Okino también se unió al grupo, sorprendida, dejando atrás a Hiei por mucho que no lo quisiera hacer.

"¡KURAMA!" exclamó Yusuke apartándoles a todos del camino y fue hacia su amigo. Todos le siguieron. Kurama no había perdido el conocimiento aún, pero parecía que estaba al borde. Su condición parecía incluso haber empeorado.

"B-botan-s-an… se ha… llevado… a… Bo—" pero no pudo continuar su frase antes de caer inconsciente.

"¿NANI¡QUE SE HAN LLEVADO A BOTAN?" exclamó Kuwabara en un estado de shock.

"¡MIERDA¡SE NOS HAN VUELTO A ADELANTAR!" exclamó Yusuke envuelto de un aura de ira.

"Yusuke…" dijo Koenma en su suave murmullo "Su pasado… el pasado de Botan…"

"Koenma, creo que ya ves que no hay tiempo para más secretismos" dijo Genkai mirando al Príncipe con una mirada fría y despiadada "Todo _esto_" dijo señalando a la habitación de Hiei y a Kurama, al que Yukina estaba atendiendo "ha pasado porque no has querido decirnos qué pasaba aquí desde el principio"

* * *

"¡UAAARGHHHH!" gritó de repente una voz, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había propagado en la sala.

"¡Ah¡Hiei!" exclamó Okino antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Todos, sin saber si sorprenderse o no, fueron corriendo hacia la habitación a toda velocidad, alarmados ante los violentos gritos. En cabecilla estaban Genkai, Yusuke y Kuwabara. Llegaron a la habitación (cuya puerta ya estaba abierta) y contemplaron con horror como el cuerpo de Okino era violentamente sacudido hacia atrás y contra la pared, creando varias grietas. Yukina gritó.

"¡Hiei¡NO!" gritó Okino entre dientes.

"Masaka…" susurró Yusuke. Kuwabara estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero su actitud noble le hizo rodear sus brazos alrededor de Yukina, que parecía al borde del desmayo. Miró a Hiei de nuevo, sintiendo como se le secaba la boca.

En medio de la habitación, de espaldas a Okino que estaba tumbada contra la pared y con una enorme herida en la pierna; estaba Hiei.

Yukina cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kuwabara, que la sujetó hacia sí inconscientemente.

Mirándoles con una mirada fría y unas ansias asesinas estaba una figura de pequeña estatura pero gran masa muscular en cuanto torso, brazos y hombros. Miles, incontables ojos les miraban a todos fijamente desde todo su cuerpo. Su cabello se había erizado, mostrando su verdadero ojo Jagan. Yusuke palideció. Si bien sabía que Hiei estaba muy débil y que no presentaba ningún problema si quisieran vencerlo…

Pero no podían arriesgarse a herirle, era un riesgo innecesario. De repente, su mirada cayó sobre donde estaría la mano derecha de Hiei… o donde debería estarlo. Yusuke tragó saliva, viendo el brazo amputado por la katana de su enemigo, al que no supieron contrarrestar con la misma astucia. El corte acababa justo en medio de muñeca a codo, un corte limpio.

Hiei empezó a gritar. Todos dieron un respingo y Genkai obligó a Koenma y Keiko a llevarse a Yukina a otra habitación, y éstos hicieron lo que les ordenaban sin poner pegas. Tenían demasiado miedo y en parte se alegraban de poder irse. Hiei empezó a moverse de manera totalmente incoherente y con gritos de furia. Se había vuelto completamente loco.

Empezó a atacar violentamente a Yusuke a puños, que consiguió esquivarlos con increíble facilidad. Su atención se volvió de pronto hacia Kuwabara, al que tampoco consiguió tocar. Luego, su presa fue Genkai, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. Su poder, en esos momentos, eran incluso tan o más bajo que el de un Youkai recién nacido. Pero entonces… ¿qué le había pasado¿Por qué se comportaba así? Eso era el que ninguno sabía.

"¡NO, HIEI!" gritó Okino de golpe y, con una velocidad enorme, parando un puñetazo de Hiei dirigido a la anciana. Todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras ella recibía el golpe en la mandíbula, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada.

Hiei, que estaba en un estado de locura y de total incoherencia racional o física, la miró con sus ojos del color de la sangre. Ella lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes, deseando que se deshiciera de lo que sea que se hubiera apoderado de él. Y lo consiguió.

Fue una situación tan parecida a la que vivieron con Gouki y Kigou que… él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a gritar, con las manos en la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, se desplomó en brazos de Okino, que lo acogió amablemente.

* * *

Después de eso, pasó una semana entera, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Toda la situación se había complicado hasta un punto insólito… el ingresar de Shizuru en el hospital, el secuestrar de Botan, el ataque de locura de Hiei, … y Yusuke ya estaba harto. Harto de ser el que estaba en la banquilla. Quería atacar. Quería pararles los pies antes de que las cosas se complicaran más aún. ¿Era incluso posible¡Quién sabe¿Le importaba? No.

Lo que él quería más que nada era poder luchar contra _algo_, no quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras uno a uno los suyos iban cayendo. Pero esta vez… esta vez, sus enemigos, los Hirudegan, parecían ir muy en serio. No se paraban con juegos tontos, iban a lo que iban, hacían sufrir pero no de manera que detuviera sus planes.

Ellos, lo que querían era el poder de Ningenkai y el de Makai, uniéndolos, y creando un reino para ellos solos. Una dominación completa. Un poder incalculable. Insólito. Y por lo que parecía, había detrás una historia de venganza.

Aquellos días todo fue un verdadero caos. Koenma no decía nada, demasiado trastornado con el secuestro de Botan y tras hablar del pasado de ella. Estaba muy cabreado, Yusuke. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en explicárselo¡Se hubieran ahorrado un montón de problemas!

Genkai también estaba muy silenciosa, pues estaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en alguna manera de actuar, meditando o ayudando a Hiei y Kurama.

Hiei, tras desmayarse en brazos de Okino, no había vuelto a recobrar la consciencia. Había quedado en un estado de hibernación total, para recuperar sus poderes. Okino les contó que sospechaba que le hubieran atacado con algún ataque psicológico a través de su Jagan, donde era más vulnerable, y lo hubieran echo enloquecer. Okino no dejaba su lado, como siempre. Ella y Yukina se habían empezado a hacer amigas, las dos siendo dulces y amigables.

Kurama tampoco había dado señales de despertarse tras ese día. Si su fiebre ya era peligrosamente alta, la temperatura en la que estaba su cuerpo en esos momentos eran aún más angustiantes. Pocas veces le dejaban solo y trataban de hacer que el malestar del Kitsune disminuyera, pero no parecía que hubiera manera. No solo había estado a punto de morir al quedar atrapado en esa _nada_, si no que desde que se había forzado hasta más allá de sus límites para tratar de proteger a Botan en vano, su condición había ido de mal en peor.

* * *

"Kuwabara y yo nos vamos a Makai" dijo Yusuke de pronto un día. Estaban todos en el comedor, comiendo en silencio. Yukina y Okino estaban con Hiei y dejaron durante unos momentos solo a Kurama, su condición no había mejorado ni había empeorado. En la mesa estaban Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko y Koenma.

"¡Nani?" exclamó Koenma atragantándose. Keiko abrió la boca levemente mientras sus ojos aumentaban en tamaño. Genkai no reaccionó: ya se había imaginado algo así "Nos iremos esta tarde y volveremos en cuanto podamos, lo prometo" esas dos últimas palabras fueron dirigidas en especial a Keiko, cuyos ojos habían empezado a humedecerse.

"Hai" afirmó Kuwabara, que ya se lo había contado antes a Yukina. Ella lo aceptó, sin más, sin atreverse a protestar… pero Kuwabara le juró que volvería.

"¿A qué?" preguntó Genkai tras tomar un sorbo de su té amargo. Yusuke la miró seriamente y procedió a explicar su plan.

"Buscaremos a Yomi" Koenma repitió este último nombre, visiblemente impactado, pero Yusuke ignoró ese grito y volvió a hablar "Le explicaremos la gravedad de la situación, le explicaré lo que ha pasado y lo que le ocurre a Kurama, estoy seguro que nos ayudará. Es más, incluso trataremos de buscar a Mukuro y Enki para que se unan a nosotros y tener más aliados. Es obvio que si no han tardado nada en deshacerse de Hiei deben de tener un potencial desmesurado, y necesitamos refuerzos. Además, tengo la impresión de que nos encontraremos a Jin y los demás. Seguro que nos apoyarán, no tengo duda alguna"

"Quién me hubiera dicho que mi baka-deshi hubiera tenido una idea tan buena" dijo Genkai hablando en serio. Keiko y Koenma parpadearon y Kuwabara empezó a reír escandalosamente. Yusuke abrió la boca para quejarse, cuando la anciana miró a Kuwabara de una manera que lo silenció "Pero por lo menos ha pensado en algo" esta vez fue Yusuke quién rió y Kuwabara quién se mordía la lengua.

"¡Arigatou, Genkai!" dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pero si os matáis es culpa vuestra, así que haced el favor y comportaos como dios manda" dijo la anciana mirándoles seriamente. Asintieron. "Yusuke tiene razón, tenéis que buscar aliados. Volved pronto, os vamos a necesitar en Ningenkai"

"¡Hai!"

"¡Confíe en Kazuma Kuwabara!"

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Por fin las cosas van tomando una trama más interesante! Las cosas se van acercando a los puntos clave, así que mejor no os despistéis. Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo con lo de Kurama, Hiei y el plan de Yusuke y Kuwabara. ¡Ya era hora de que se pudieran las pilas¿verdad! Bueno, así que aquí tenéis a nuestros chicos en acción.

Debo decir que la recuperación de Kurama y la de Hiei serán lentas, pero tranquilos, que irán saliendo periódicamente en cada capítulo con todos los líos que comporta, aunque los siguientes los dedique en especial a escribir sobre Yusuke y Kuwabara y su búsqueda. Ya era hora¿no? Recordad que este es un fic en el que escribiré sobre todos, así que todos tendrán su protagonismo.

**En el siguiente episodio:** Yusuke y Kuwabara emprenden la marcha hacia Makai¿qué les deparará el mundo Infernal¿Encontrarán a Yomi y a quién buscan? Mientras tanto… ¿qué ocurrirá en Ningenkai sin la ayuda de los dos?

**NA1.** Si, ya sé que estoy repitiendo lo que dije en el Bonus nº3, pero es más o menos lo que creo yo que sentiría en esos momentos. Tened en cuenta que le cogido una situación muy similar, pero no se me ocurrió nada más para el bonus (¡pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado igual, Marie Shinomori!).

**Vivian:** Jajaja, me alegro mucho que te guste tanto este fic, por favor¡continúa leyendo! Veo que ya tenemos otra fan de la famosísima pareja KuramaBotan… jeje, si es que son muy kawaii x3 Jeje, bueno, la verdad es que por ahora el fic no está ni completo (estoy escribiendo el capítulo 38… pff) pero iré actualizando quincenalmente, lo prometo n.n

**Koibito**** Angel to Tsuki:** ¡Wo! Veo que a la gente este fic le va gustando… ¡no sabes cuánto me alegro! Por favor, no dejes de leer n.n

**Chisela** ¡Holas! Veo que me has enviado el R&R tres veces… jajaja, ya me quedó claro lo que me querías decir¡muchas gracias! Jeje, por favor, continua leyendo y sabrás lo que pasa n.n

**Angel**** Nemesis: **¡Holas! Jeje, veo que te va gustando el fic… x3 no sabes lo feliz que me hace ir recibiendo tus R&R por cada capítulo, me animas muchísimo a seguir n.n de verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo.

Jaja, tranquila, Okino no le ha dicho nada a Yukina (sabe que Hiei quiere mantenerlo en secreto) y Yukina finalmente ha descubierto por sí sola que Hiei es su hermano. ¿Cómo? Pues porque como entre ella y él hay una conexión muy rara (siendo mellizos y tal) empiezan a darse cuenta de que hay un vínculo… y claro, por fin ata cabos y PLANG, ya lo sabe n.n no sé si me explico bien x.x

Jajaj, espero que no te hayas enfadado, solo te estaba pinchando. Tranquila, lapsus los he tenido peores xDD eso de confundir la C con la K no es nada, t lo aseguro, solo espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo TT.TT

¿Kuru-chan? O.O Pues a mi m gusta… (pone cara malvada… -Kari tiene un plan-) bueno… si solo fuera eso… el pobre las va a pasar canutas de aquí en adelante… jeje, ya era hora de que sufrieras, Kuru-chan! X3

¡Wooo! Otra a la que le gusta MukuroHiei… de verdad, si es que no encuentro fans de Mukuro… y con lo bien que me cae (ajem… Voz en off: "sí, ya, ya lo vemos", Kari: "Tú calla") Jeje…es que simplemente no puedo ver a Hiei con Botan… no sé o.o

Jeje, esa vez no tardé tanto en actualizar (13 días) pero esta vez un poco más (16) pero más o menos siempre van cada dos findes.

**Botan Peony: **Woo¡Otro R&R largo! Si es que los adoro… x3 Jajajaj, me hace mucha gracia lo que has dicho de "pues q manera más fácil d hacerse fuerte, tirarse a su novia" xDD pues sí, la verdad es que se lo puse fácil… pero imagínate que Keiko no quiere…chanchanchan… claro que Keiko es muy madura n.n Y sí, lo hicieron en privado y la primera que la ve lo sabe xDD si es que…

Jeje… sí, la verdad es que tomé referencia de lo del brazo con lo que pasó con Zeru (me hizo mucha gracia esos capítulos, me dieron ideas no muy amables… ush, pobre Koorime xD) y después de escribirlo va y vuelven a emitir el capítulo de Hiei vs. Shigure… casi me da un 'algo', de verdad… si es que la tenemos tomada con su brazo¿qué nos ha hecho? (Voz en off: "Podría estrangularnos", Kari: "Aha…")

Wo, otro mote para Kurama… Kuru-chan de Angel Nemesis y Kuramilla (que me suena mucho a 'camamilla' o.O) tuyo… jejej, qué gracia.

Jaja, imagínate si está de mal Kurama-kun… ¡que encima lo dejo peor¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Hmm… sí, la verdad es que Shizuru sufre muchísimo, pero claro, voy a compensarla… (Voz en off: "¡Deja de adelantarte!", Kari: "-.- ok…") Pero eso que le he hecho es muy cruel, me da pena hasta a mi… pero es que si no, no hay emoción y tengo que encender la rabia de Kuwabara de alguna manera¿ne¿Cáncer de pulmón¿Encima? Tú eres muy cruel… me gusta, me gusta –sonrisa diabólica-

Jeje, sobre **cómo** se enteró Yukina sobre Hiei, lo explico a "Angel Nemesis" en la respuesta del R&R encima, es que me da pereza volver a escribirlo… x.x si es que… soy mala¿ne?

¿Ya viste el final de YYH¿Qué te pareció? A mi me gustó (no sé por qué a la gente no…) en especial el YusKei, y el dibujo era muy bonito… además, la primera parte, en la que confunden a Kurama con una mujer y se dicen entre ellas que seguro que se ha operado… ¡qué risa! Sigo riendo mucho cuando lo recuerdo… y cuando está la foto de Hiei en el periódico… mortal, mom se preocupó y me preguntó si seguía cuerda xD

Jeje… ¿Qué es lo que teme Koenma? Pues se explica, sí, y precisamente ya lo sabes. Hay que ver… cómo me complico la cosa xD

Sips, ya te lo dije, me encantan los R&R largos n.n y veo que le gustó que apareciera Yuki… jeje. Sips, yo también creo que Botan es muy guapa, por lo menos lo es en el Manga y en algunos de los capítulos de YYH, pero incluso Togashi Yoshihiro no se 'mata' dibujándola, solo en algunas viñetas. Así que vamos a darle la importancia que se merece¿ne¡GO BOTAN!

He dejado la pregunta más complicada para el final. **¿Quién es Yakumo?** Es el 'malo maloso' de la segunda película (ok¿alguien me dice como se llama?). La película empieza muy parecido a este fic (me basé ahí) solo que a Koenma se lo lleva la corriente y Botan, que ha conseguido unos documentos muy importantes tiene que llevárselos a Yusuke pero es atacada pro la tormenta.

La película continua que Yusuke se la encuentra medio-muerta, la llevan a Genkai y Hiei va al templo que le indicó Botan antes de desmayarse. Ahí se encuentra con Hinageshi y lucha con Kuwabara con unos monstruos que atacaban a la Guía. Hinageshi les cuenta que ella es la aprendiza de Botan y van a verla.

Hinageshi se imagina lo que está pasando y comenta con los demás (aparece Kurama) que antaño había un cuarto mundo llamado Meikai (Netherworld, en inglés) pero que hubo una guerra con Reikai y Enma los condenó y les hizo desaparecer el mundo. Yakumo, el rey, ha vuelto a por el mundo y para eso necesita una esfera.

Hay varios ataques contra los Tantei (uno de ellos es la ilusión óptica donde se explica el pasado de Kurama y Kuronue… muy tierno, y el pobre Kitsune recibe una herida muy profunda en el estómago…) y secuestran a Botan, dejando a Genkai y Yukina inconscientes. Deciden ir a matar a los malos y recuperar a Botan.

No te he mencionado que para parar la vuelta de Meikai se tenían que activar unos muros y ahí es cuando les atcaron, blah blah. Bueno, que luchan contra los malos malosos, Yusuke casi la vuelve a palmar, Botan se sale con vida y se acabó. Una escena muy tierna para los fans de KurBo es cuando Kurama coge a Botan y la aparta de una explosión, pero es una imagen tan rápida que… ya ves.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que te haya servido n.n

**Edith:** ¡Holas! Aquí tienes el capítulo que querías… ¡espero que te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo, por favor n.n

**Notas de Autor:** Ady no me envió un R&R así que no he podido concederle el Bonus…

**Próximo Bonus para:** Vivian

**Notas de Autor2:** Debo decir que estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este fic y la gente que lo lee… así que, en agradecimiento, en el próximo capítulo publicaré el Bonus que me pida Vivian y la continuación del Bonus anterior n.n (iba a hacerlo esta vez, pero como estoy de nuevo en exámenes no he tenido tiempo…)

* * *

Fans de YYH visitad: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	17. En la oscuridad de Makai

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Hirudegan es el grupo que amenaza con la destrucción de Reikai y que ha realizado varios atentados contra los Reikai-Tantei y sus amigos. Es el turno de Yusuke y Kuwabara de ir en busca de aliados a Makai…

Recapitulación: _La mirada hostil _

_"Kuwabara y yo nos vamos a Makai" dijo Yusuke de pronto un día. Estaban todos en el comedor, comiendo en silencio. Yukina y Okino estaban con Hiei y dejaron durante unos momentos solo a Kurama, su condición no había mejorado ni había empeorado. En la mesa estaban Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko y Koenma. _

_"¡Nani?" exclamó Koenma atragantándose. Keiko abrió la boca levemente mientras sus ojos aumentaban en tamaño. Genkai no reaccionó: ya se había imaginado algo así "Nos iremos esta tarde y volveremos en cuanto podamos, lo prometo" esas dos últimas palabras fueron dirigidas en especial a Keiko, cuyos ojos habían empezado a humedecerse. _

_"Hai" afirmó Kuwabara, que ya se lo había contado antes a Yukina. Ella lo aceptó, sin más, sin atreverse a protestar… pero Kuwabara le juró que volvería. _

_"¿A qué?" preguntó Genkai tras tomar un sorbo de su té amargo. Yusuke la miró seriamente y procedió a explicar su plan._

_"Buscaremos a Yomi" Koenma repitió este último nombre, visiblemente impactado, pero Yusuke ignoró ese grito y volvió a hablar "Le explicaremos la gravedad de la situación, le explicaré lo que ha pasado y lo que le ocurre a Kurama, estoy seguro que nos ayudará. Es más, incluso trataremos de buscar a Mukuro y Enki para que se unan a nosotros y tener más aliados. Es obvio que si no han tardado nada en deshacerse de Hiei deben de tener un potencial desmesurado, y necesitamos refuerzos. Además, tengo la impresión de que nos encontraremos a Jin y los demás. Seguro que nos apoyarán, no tengo duda alguna" _

_"Quién me hubiera dicho que mi baka-deshi hubiera tenido una idea tan buena" dijo Genkai hablando en serio. Keiko y Koenma parpadearon y Kuwabara empezó a reír escandalosamente. Yusuke abrió la boca para quejarse, cuando la anciana miró a Kuwabara de una manera que lo silenció "Pero por lo menos ha pensado en algo" esta vez fue Yusuke quién rió y Kuwabara quién se mordía la lengua. _

_"¡Arigatou, Genkai!" dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_"Pero si os matáis es culpa vuestra, así que haced el favor y comportaos como dios manda" dijo la anciana mirándoles seriamente. Asintieron. "Yusuke tiene razón, tenéis que buscar aliados. Volved pronto, os vamos a necesitar en Ningenkai" _

_"¡Hai!"_

_"¡Confíe en Kazuma Kuwabara!"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Diecisiete: En la oscuridad de Makai

"Pues no sé como le puede gustar tanto un sitio como este a Hiei" gruñó Kuwabara en voz baja. Yusuke lo ignoró con facilidad, tan solo observando sus alrededores "Vale que es su tierra natal y que es lógico que le tenga cierta estima, pero es que cada vez que vengo aquí pasan desgracias… NA1 y este lugar me da escalofríos… es como si nos pudiesen atacar desde cualquier lugar¿sabes a lo que me refiero? No sé, me da mucha mala espina, todo esto, eh, Urameshi¿no creerás que no van a atac—?"

"¡PERO QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?" exclamó el moreno exasperado y enviándole una mirada asesina a su compañero, que se volvió azul. Rió nerviosamente y Yusuke suspiró con una vena en la sien "Hay que ver, sí que Makai es peligrosa, pero ya me conocen, so idiota" le explicó volviéndose serio. Kuwabara asintió, pero volvió a abrir la boca "¡CÁLLATE YA!" le gritó Yusuke "No nos van a atacar, y si lo hacen les pateamos el culo¿es que te has vuelto cobarde?" le preguntó en forma de mofa, sabiendo que eso disgustaría a su amigo.

Y en efecto. Una vena enorme le creció en la sien a su amigo que empezó a gritar nombres a Yusuke que no eran del todo agradables para el oído. Pero Yusuke simplemente lo ignoraba silbando por el bosque por el que pasaban. Kuwabara empezó a cansarse de gritar, puesto que Yusuke lo ignoraba, y pronto volvió a reinar el silencio.

Estaban en uno de los bosques de Makai. Era un bosque completamente oscuro, tan solo había un poco de luz que pasaba de hoja en hoja. Pero la sensibilidad de Kuwabara le permitía ver, igual que Yusuke, que había pasado un año entrenándose en todo tipo de condiciones. Las ramas de los árboles eran gruesos, sin duda, esos árboles tendrían centenares de años.

Ya llevaban tres horas desde que partieron de Ningenkai por el bosque y no habían dejado de caminar ni un momento, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba verdaderamente cansado. Pronto, los dos fueron perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Los dos recordaban la despedida. Aunque fuera breve, a Yusuke le resultó tan duro como siempre (a pesar de llevar esa máscara de felicidad) despedirse de Keiko, pero Kuwabara mostró más abiertamente sus verdaderos sentimientos al separarse de Yukina.

"Oe, Urameshi" dijo otra vez Kuwabara. Yusuke se giró, calmado y con algo de desconcierto "Si de verdad consiguiéramos hacer que ese tal Yomi y esa tal Mukuro se unieran a nosotros… tendríamos más probabilidades de ganar¿verdad?" dijo con el cejo fruncido.

"Sí" contestó Yusuke con una sonrisa radiante. Kuwabara también sonrió, estaba claro que a Yusuke le gustaban esas dos personas por ser tan fuertes, era un chico incorregible "Y si encontramos a Jin y los demás, todo irá incluso mejor. Seguro que se han hecho muy fuertes" exclamó felizmente "Seguro que nos las apañaremos… tenemos que vencer a los cabrones que han hecho todo esto" dijo más seriamente.

Kuwabara asintió, estaba preocupado por su hermana, que seguía en las mismas cuando se fue; por Botan, que había sido secuestrada delante de todos (no literalmente, claro) y por los dos Youkai.

"Hiei y Kurama se pondrán bien¿verdad?" preguntó con voz indecisa. Yusuke asintió, seguro.

"Kuwabara, ya sabes lo fuertes que son. Hiei está con Okino, y poco a poco sus poderes irán aumentando a su nivel verdadero, es más, seguro que sube. Y Kurama está constantemente vigilado, además… es fuerte"

"¡Oe¡Es verdad¿Tú estás más fuerte, verdad?" preguntó de golpe Kuwabara. Yusuke parpadeó "Sí, es verdad. Ayer noté como tu energía era poderosísima, más que nunca, y incluso hoy es más potente" continuó "Seguro que en un segundo acabas conmigo" admitió "Me molesta ser el más débil… desde que empecé a ir al instituto no he tenido tiempo de entrenar, mientras que vosotros estabais en Makai y entrenabais de vez en cuando" Yusuke lo miró sorprendido, a través de la oscuridad, el rostro de Kuwabara era totalmente serio "Por eso quiero ser útil, y quiero proteger a Yukina"

"Kuwabara…" hubo un silencio. La verdad era que Kuwabara esperaba unas palabras esperanzadoras, como las que siempre le daba Kurama, pero la reacción de Yusuke fue totalmente opuesta. Se rió. Kuwabara lo miró con la mandíbula a la altura del suelo "¡Tú eres tonto¡Tú no eres el más débil! Conozco tu potencial, y sé que no se debilita, tan solo se encalla. Cuando empieces a entrenarte en serio seguro que te haces más fuerte" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kuwabara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrió, agradecido ante sus palabras. Eran pocas las veces en que Yusuke decidía ser amable con alguien, y menos de todo con él, pero se alegraba. Se alegraba de haberlo conocido.

"¿Pero como lo has hecho para ser tan fuerte en un tiempo tan corto?" preguntó curiosamente. Yusuke se sonrojó y empezó a silbar "¡EH URAMESHI¡No me ignores!"

* * *

"Ughh…" Okino se sobresaltó. Había caído dormida al lado de Hiei, con sus manos alrededor de su pecho instintivamente, para que el tacto fuera un flujo de energía vital. Ese gemido provino de los labios de Hiei, que había empezado a abrir los ojos, confuso. Sus ojos eran de color rojo rubí de siempre, algo nublados tras despertarse diez días después de transformarse. Su potencial había subido, pero seguía estando muy débil. Incluso un joven ningen normal y corriente era más fuerte que él. Hiei, al identificar los ojos del color de la miel de Okino, sonrió plácidamente. "Okino…" susurró con voz ronca, por no haber hablando en tanto tiempo.

"Hiei…" susurró ella, aún en trance. De repente, sus ojos de humedecieron de alegría y lo besó, feliz de estar de nuevo a su lado. Hiei al principio no respondió la muestra de afecto, al estar tan sorprendido, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar. Okino se separó lentamente de él y lo miró con mucha alegría. Sin duda, Okino se alegraba. "Por despiertas, Koishii (25)"

Hiei se sentía debilitado, como si no tuviera energía. ¡Ni siquiera se había sentido así con los malditos entrenamientos de Mukuro (que, por cierto¿dónde estaba?). Sabía perfectamente que de no ser por la presencia de Okino y seguramente los cuidados de todos (cosa que no admitiría nunca) estaría más que muerto.

Trató de incorporarse, pero no soportaba ni su propio cuerpo, Okino le hizo estirarse y volvió a besarle en los labios.

Hiei, ya desacostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto pero poco a poco volviéndose a adaptar, empezó a recordar lo que habían vivido juntos. Se había alejado de ella para no herirla. La única persona que, a pesar de haberse mostrado frío y hostil, había tratado de conocerle. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo salvar Hiei a Okino? No lo sabía ni él. Tal vez era porque le recordaba tanto a la hermana que no podía tener…que algo en él se encendió.

Y cuando la fue conociendo percató que, en efecto, tenía cosas en común con Yukina, su dulzura, su cariño, pero a la vez era fuerte y orgullosa.

Digna de ser hija de Mukuro.

Claro que ella no lo sabía. Ése era otra de las peculiaridades de él y de Mukuro. Guardaban secretos a quienes más querían y estaba seguro, muy seguro que, de haber conocido antes a la Youkai de clase S antes que a la Mizu, la hubiera querido marcar a ella. Pero eso no significaba que se arrepintiera de su decisión.

No. había marcado a Okino.

"Hiei…" susurró Okino interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Koorime "¿Cómo te encuentras¿Necesitas algo?"

"Iya (26)… ¿qué ha pasado?"

Trató de recordar. Okino… Urameshi… el imbécil… la cabeza de repente empezó a estallarle. Dejó ir un grito, aunque fue capaz de oír el grito sorprendido de Okino y notar como su cuerpo se abrazaba al suyo, transmitiéndole más energía vital… pero era inútil. El dolor no se iba…

Y lo oyó. La misma voz que antes, la misma voz, ordenarle que matara a Youko Kurama.

Cogió la katana.

"Hiei… _¿qué…?_"

* * *

Estaba completamente oscuro. Esa vez, Kuwabara solo pudo depender de su sensibilidad espiritual, y aún así ya había resbalado más de quince veces y había caído al suelo más de cinco. Como último recurso, invocó a su Rei Ken, pero Yusuke le gritó.

"¡SO IDIOTA¿Qué haces¡Quieres que un montón de Youkai nos ataquen o qué?"

"¡Pero si eres TÚ quién grita! Además¿no habías dicho que si sabían quién eras no te atacarían!" respondió Kuwabara, pero aún así apagando la luz anaranjada de su sable y echando una mirada rastrera donde había estado Yusuke.

"¡Eso era para que callases¡Muchos me quieren matar para ser el número uno!"

"¿NANI?"

Y desde entonces habían estado completamente a oscuras. Kuwabara se sorprendía de lo silencioso que podía ser Yusuke cuando andaba, e incluso hubiera sospechado que lo había dejado de lado de no ser que su sensibilidad le indicaba lo cerca que estaba. Era un remolino de ki bestial, el que se movía dentro del flujo vital de su amigo. Sonrió pícaramente.

Había conseguido que Yusuke le contara algo (no todos los detalles¿por suerte o por desgracia?) y había quedado sorprendidísimo, pero también cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. Uno de _ellos_ había ido a por su hermana (apretó los puños con fuerza, casi atravesando la piel con sus uñas) e incluso le había provocado claramente. Pero él pertenecía al nivel A… y _ellos_ superaban con creces la clase S.

Y la única manera de subir su nivel era… entendió lo que debió de sentir Yusuke… pero él por lo menos estaba oficialmente con Keiko. Yukina… sí, él, si debía amar a alguien sabía que seguramente sería Yukina. Lo que le pareciera a su hermano le daba igual, él la amaba, aunque lo mostrara únicamente haciendo tonterías.

Incluso… incluso…

Incluso había dejado la universidad para ahorrar… y pedirle que se casara con él. Shizuru se había enfadado al enterarse de que no estudiaría, pero no dijo nada (pero le dedicó una rara sonrisa cálida) cuando él le explicó los motivos.

¿A qué venía todo eso?

Ah… ya.

Kuwabara se sentía perdido. Mientras tanto, Yusuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué…? Era como si notara los cambios de humor de su amigo. ¡Su sensibilidad se había agudizado! Impresionante…

"Oeeeeee… ¡URAMESHIIIIII!"

"¡YUSUKEEEEEEEE!"

"¿Ara?"

Kuwabara y Yusuke se sobresaltaron al oír esas voces de golpe. Las reconocieron de inmediato. Yusuke sonrió pícaramente. Tal vez sí que su sensibilidad se le había agudizado, su presentimiento se había cumplido casi al pie de la letra.

Delante suyo estaban Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru.

"¡Ya sabía yo que había notado la energía de Yusuke!" exclamó Jin lanzándose al cuello de Yusuke, que reía con alegría. A Kuwabara y los demás también se les contagió la risa.

* * *

Genkai frunció el entrecejo. Poco a poco, la energía de Hiei iba subiendo (si bien sabía que era normal, le fascinaba) e incluso estaba segura de que había despertado. Le picaba la curiosidad saber qué le había pasado con ese tal Yuki exactamente, y salió de la sala donde acostumbraba a meditar para hablarlo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí para quedar impactada al ver que Hiei estaba en pie. Si bien tenía más poder… ¡no podría ni levantarse! Tenía la mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su katana e iba directamente… ¿a la habitación de Kurama?

Genkai abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y partió sus labios al ver el cuerpo del Youkai rodeado de una aura maligna… ¡la misma que le había poseído el otro día!

Okino apareció detrás de él, gritando su nombre para detenerle, pero él se hacía el sordo. Esta vez, cuando ella trataba de detenerle no recibía golpe alguno, tal vez porque Yuki (Zaboit) se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que le hacía salir de su trance. Tan solo la apartaba amablemente e iba directo hacia el youkai pelirrojo. Genkai se puso delante la puerta para barrerle el paso con un rostro frío y enfadado.

"Abre la puerta, anciana" dijo él en un tono de voz tan frío y cruel que ni siquiera le pertenecía a él.

"Has vuelto a caer prisionero de un maleficio, Hiei, debes romperlo" dijo Genkai, manteniendo la calma. Okino volvió a rogarle que se tumbara en su futon, pero erre que erre, que Hiei no se movía.

Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

"Con la fuerza que tienes ahora, no tumbarías ni a un ningen de diez años" espetó Genkai, especiando que eso sirviera más que los ruegos no escuchados de Okino.

_SLASH_

Genkai tan solo dio un respingo con los ojos extraordinariamente abiertos cuando una fuerza de propulsión la envió hacia la pared de la habitación de Kurama, rompiendo el papel de la puerta con la espalda y, tras eso, caer con todos los músculos contraídos y adoloridos. Dio un gemido de dolor.

"¡GENKAI-SAN!" exclamó Keiko, que en ese momento estaba con Yukina en el cuarto de Kurama para ver si podían ayudarle o si se despertaba "¿HIEI-SAN¿OKINO-SAN!"

Pero Hiei ignoró las palabras de Keiko con tanta o más facilidad que las de Okino y fue directo hacia el Kitsune, que seguía en el mismo estado que antes, inconsciente. Tenía la misma expresión adolorida y sus mejillas y su frente estaban ruborizadas por la fuerte fiebre, y seguía sin dar señales de despertar por el momento.

"¡NO¡HIEI-SAN!" gritó Yukina cuando, con su mano izquierda, alzaba la katana a la altura del pecho del Youkai…

Y bajó la katana con fuerza.

* * *

Cuando por fin salieron del bosque, guiados por los seis Youkai —se notaba que los dos jóvenes tenían ganas de irse, porque mira que fiarse de esos seis hiperactivos…— se habían dado cuenta de que en realidad no había pasado ni la mitad del tiempo que creían en ese bosque ¡aún hacía sol! Aunque tuvieron tiempo de perderse y Kuwabara tuvo la oportunidad de enfadarse con Shishiwakamaru.

"¿Y qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó Jin "el último que vimos fue a Kurama y a esa peliazul, hace como un mes o por ahí… y desaparecieron cuando encontramos el portal"

"¿A Kurama¿A Botan?" preguntaron los dos humanos a la vez, extrañados.

"Sí, en la zona del castillo de Mukuro" respondió Touya "¿Cómo están la chica y Hiei? El Youkai estaba muy malherido…"

"Es verdad"

En un momento (aunque fue algo más que eso) Yusuke les explicó la situación. El aire se tensó de golpe, seriedad en el aire y el rostro de cada uno. Cuando les pidieron su colaboración, ninguno dudó a la hora de ofrecer su ayuda por su causa.

"Pues sí que son fuertes, si han derrotado a Hiei…" susurró Rinku.

"También queremos pedir colaboración a Mukuro, Yomi y su hijo" explicó el moreno "cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tenemos de vencer"

Entre Yusuke y Kuwabara explicaron con todo detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio, dejando a los demás con la boca literalmente abierta. En realidad, el relato no les asustó, es más, cada vez tenían más claro que les ayudarían en lo que fuere.

"Vaya… esto es muy chungo. Pero con Urameshi nos las apañaremos _seguro_" dijo Suzuki con los dedos en forma de señal de victoria. Uno hasta era capaz de ver un arco iris rodeándole "Por cierto… ¿tú no estás más fuerte?" preguntó mirando a Yusuke que sonrió. Chuu cayó en la cuenta.

"¡HA MARCADO A ESA NINGEN MORENA!" exclamó el borracho. Todos vieron como sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la cara de Yusuke se volvió tan roja que parecía que la sangre se le iba a evaporar.

"¡INCREÍBLE¡Has alcanzado el nivel S sin marcar previamente!" dijo Shishiwakamaru, ignorando las peticiones de Rinku de saber _qué_ significaba _marcar_.

"¿Y vosotros habéis…?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"No" dijeron los que sabían de qué iba el tema. Rinku seguía insistiendo, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta clara.

"¡Pero sois también muy fuertes!" exclamó Yusuke.

"Échale la culpa a ese entrenamiento de un año entre Kurama y Genkai… ¡duplicamos nuestro poder en un año!" dijo Jin con una sonrisa algo forzada al recordar las normas estrictas de los dos.

Los dos humanos asintieron. Yusuke fue entrenado por Genkai y Kurama entrenó a Kuwabara, y sabían lo duros que podrían ser como entrenador. De repente y de la nada, un rugido inundó el aire.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** La mitad de esto y poco más del siguiente capítulo lo escribí en los diez días en que participaba en un programa de intercambio de estudiantes. Debo decir que, si alguien tiene una oportunidad parecida, no debe dudar a la hora de participar. ¡Es una experiencia sin igual!

Los párrafos son algo más cortos que los de costumbre, pero las escenas son más largas. A eso le podéis echar la culpa al manuscrito, que como no estaba segura como había quedado, simplemente lo dejé como yo creía que estaría bien, pero el resultado tampoco ha estado tan desastroso¿verdad?

Como dije, en este capítulo, a pesar de haberme centrado en Yusuke y Kuwabara que están en Makai, también he escrito sobre nuestros dos Youkai preferidos… ¡y he incluído a los otros seis que tanto queremos! Tenía muchas de escribir sobre ellos, es muy divertido.

Bueno, en realidad este capítulo es unas línias menos de lo ocupa un capítulo normalmente, pero no creo que eso sea un crimen¿verdad?

Precisamente por ese motivo he tardado tanto en actualizar. El manuscrito lo escribí en el intercambio de diciembre, y la semana pasada estuve en otro intercambio de Mayo… hace mucho que escribí esto, jaja. Bueno, ha sido debido al intercambio y a los malditos exámenes que me apresan hasta el cuello (culpa de los profesores, durante el curso van a su ritmo y el último mes nos machacan con lo que nos queda que es, por supuesto, mucho…

¡Por fin he recuperado internet!

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué es ese rugido que oyen Yusuke y los demás? Deben encontrar a Yomi, Mukuro, Enki y los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde… pero las cosas se complican. Y en Ningenkai, la condición de los Youkai es cada vez más descontrolada… ¿acaso Okino no puede retener a Hiei¿Y quién puede retener a Kurama¿Dónde está Botan…? Cuando ella despierta parece no estar sola…

**NA1.** En la serie, Kuwabara ha ido a Makai dos veces. La primera vez fue para la misión de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas (Tomos 4 y 5) y para luchar contra Sensui una vez se abrió el portal. Recordad que él no participó en el Torneo de Makai puesto que estuvo estudiando para el ingreso en la Universidad. Y tampoco os penséis que el Ankoku Bujutsukai se celebró en Makai, pues tuvo lugar en la "Isla del Ahorcado" en Ningenkai, tal y como lo explica el Manga y es mencionado de pasada en el Anime.

25-. **Koishii** _Querido_, _amado_, formado por la partícula _koi_ que significa "amor (entre amantes, no familiar)".

26-. **Iya**** (da):** Negación. Si va entera (es decir, "iyada") es para negar una cosa con más fuerza o para indicar asco o espanto. Si va solo, es una negación seca.

**Koibito**** Angel to Tsuki:** Jaja, no sabes lo contenta que me haces cuando has dicho que estás tan pendiente de mis fics n.n jeje, espero que me perdones no haber actualizado antes, te prometo que no he tenido tiempo.

Espero que este capítulo te gustara tanto como el anterior y, jeje, aquí ves a Yusuke con Kuwabara por Makai¿verdad que dan miedo ese par?

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos tus halagos respecto al fic! De verdad, no sabes cuánto me alegro que te guste tanto n.n y pensar que este es mi primer fic de yyh… jajajaja, es muy divertido. Y bueno, aquí tienes este chapter¡espero que te guste!

**Naoko** Jaja, no pasa nada. a mi también me costó muchísimo aprender a escribir R&R… además, encima no lo explican u.u ¡pero me alegro que me hayas escrito uno! Jeje, de verdad que me alegro mucho que lo hayas estado siguiendo hasta ahora n.n

Te daré el Bonus encantada, pero tendrás que esperar un poco. El del chapter siguiente ya tengo decidido a quién irá y, si me envías más review, puede que te toque n.n para el de aquí dos. ¿Te guste HieiBotan? Wow… yo que es no les veo juntos, jajaja, pero tal vez me lea algún fic sobre ellos para "recaudar" ideas n.–

**Angel**** Nemesis:** ¡Holas guapa! Que bien que me hayas escrito, jeje. Ay, tranquila, lo del pasado de Botan o contesto a todos más abajo, después de los review¿ok? No te alteres… n.nUu (voz interna: sería tu culpa, KariI: euh…)

Jeje, sips, en el capítulo anterior me centré mucho en esa pareja… si es que es tan linda x3 por no decirte que ahora me gusta también el Yaoi, así que puedes ir esperando que pronto publique alguno xDDD

¡Dingdingdingding¡Veo que comprendiste el planteamiento de todo eso de que "Botan necesita su corazón que está en manos de Koenma". Sips, es algo fantasioso, pero como la serie lo es tanto he decidido meter cizaña (que mala que soy xD) y anda ya, tampoco creo que la idea fuera tan mala¿verdad?

Jejej, te diré que el pavo que se llevó a Botan es, ni más ni menos, que un Hirudegan. Ya descubrirás el nombre y quién es y todo eso… (Aquí me odiarás)… más adelante.

Bueno, sí que me he centrado mucho en Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero como ves hay bastante trozo sobre lo que pasa en Ningenkai (si es que no puedo dejar a mis dos Youkai preferidos ni un segundo…)

Jeje, ya te dije que sí que actualizaría semanalmente cuando ya hubiera _acabado_ el fic completamente, y eso incluye las batallas finales (tengo escrita la de Hiei y me queda el final de Kurama, y me queda pro escribir el de Yusuke, Kuwabara, un capítulo especial sobre Ningenkai, y varios epílogos… vamos, y encima estoy de exámenes n.nUu)

**Edith:** Jeje, tranquila, yo este fic no lo dejo de escribir (he tenido como un "bloqueo de escritor" durante casi tres semanas, pero ya se me ha pasado n.nUu y además, todos los capítulos hasta casi el 40 ya están escritos. La demora se debe a otras cosas que menciono en las "Notas de Autor".

¡Espero que este chapter te haya gustado tanto como los demás!

**Celine** Jejej… ¡claro que he visto la película¿Es muy obvio, ne? Jaja, lo cierto es que no se me ocurría una manera para empezar, por no decir que hacer eso de la tormenta me dejaba muchas puertas abiertas y me encantó la idea… jejeje.

Espero que te haya gustado a medida que hayas ido leyendo n.n

**Lain** Jajaj, todo el mundo va con una idea en la cabeza y es la pareja BotanKurama… y es precisamente la pareja que más tardará en finalmente unirse, jeje. Pero bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este chapter.

**Botan Peony:** ¡Wow! Hablando de R&R largos, lo tuyo es la biblia, jejeje. ¡Me encantan tus R&R tan largos! Lo peor es contestar, porque hay tantas cosas que me empiezo a liar y desvarío, pero todo vale la pena. ¡Adoro tus reviews!

Jajajaja, sí que es verdad que Botan lo pasa fatal… si es que a veces se me ponía los pelos de punta, la primera vez que la veía. Pobre… maldito Yakumo. Me alegro mucho que te haya servido mucho la explicación y, con suerte, en verano ya habré subido la película a mi Web (bueno, de eso se encarga un bien amigo mío, yo para multimedia soy un desastre…) Jejeje, creo que te gustará. ¿Eres un poco sádica, verdad? Jeje, lo adoro.

Uy… esa descipción de esa pelea en que Botan va con trenza no me suena… ¿Qué un equipo se enfrenta a Toguro y el líder salva a Yusuke?

Hmnn… pues la verdad es que _es_ para poner a pensar mal cuando Botan entra en el cuarto de Kurama (había escrito "cuerpo"… ./. Jajajaj) pero el pobre… si es que no puede ni con su alma xDD ya lo ves, todo delirante… ush, soy cruel (H). Jejej, si te gusta tanto la personalidad de Kurama pues ya somos dos¡por algo es mi personaje preferido! Si es que es tan enigmático… por no decir que mi animal preferido son los zorros xD

Jejej, pues ya somos dos a las que no nos gusta Koenma. No sé… ¿verdad que hay algo en él que no… acaba de gustarnos? Grr… Jejeje, y eso de que él posee el corazón de Botan… pues me alegro que te guste la idea, jeje. La verdad es que de momento las cosas me cuadran bastante.

"Ten mucha paciencia" jajajaja. Pues la verdad es que no puedo decirte por qué el Hirudegan dice que Kurama protege a _su_ hembra. Solo te digo una cosa… paciencia. xDDD qué mala que soy. Nah, tranquila, te daré una pista… ¿te fiarías de alguien como el Hirudegan?

Jajaja, no sabes cuanto me río con tus R&R xDD si es que… eres un poco sádica… ¡me encanta! (voz interna: … Sachi: n.n) (y enicma, esquizofrénica xD)

¡Kurama con traje de héroe (vamos, con los calzoncillos por encima de los pantalones) y diciendo "Kurama to the rescue"? O.O Ahí me has matado… xDD jajajajaja¡me encantá! La verdad es que me has dado una idea… ¿qué tal unos capítulos de tomas falsas?

Jajajajaj, lo de Hiei… bueno, en realidad lo que le pasa es que un Hirudegan, Zaboit, vamos, le controla la mente. ¿recuerdas que tenía un Jagan tan grande y poderoso en el pecho? Pues eso mismo, Zaboit lo controla. Ay… pobre Hiei. (¡Sufre, sufre!) Y respondiendo a tu pregunta¿No te basta con todo lo que le hicieron en su pasado y con lo que tu le has torturado para que de repente se le incineren las neuronas? Ya te contesto: No. (xDDDDDD)

Jajajaj, me gustan tus ideas. Hiei con una prótesis... bueno, sí que hay una solución, pero no te la piendo decir XP La verdad es que Togashi tenía manía al brazo de Hiei... jeje. No me acordaba que ya lo dejaban manco una vez, que encima tengo que repetirlo. Ush, xD ¡HIEI CON GARFIO? Jajajajajajajjajaja

xD la verdad es que sí, el final de YYH era muy gracioso... Jejej, la verdad es que en realidad confunden a Kurama con mujer y Kuwabara les dice que no, que es un hombre, y saltan ellas y le preguntan si le gustan los hombres y él dice que no, y luego van ellas le dicen que seguro que se ha operado. ¡qué risa! Hay que ver... Ay, Kurama... xD y Sí, adoro la versión alien de Hiei xDD es más, tengo una imágen y mi carpeta para ir a clase está forrada de YYH y está la de Hiei–alien. xD A ver si saco unas fotos de mi carpeta y la subo xD

Jeje, la verdad es que ya me alegra que no haya dicho nada de las parejas, así he podido escribir este fic y sin reparos n.n Jejeje... además... no me gsuta la pareja BotanKoenma... grrr... pero sips, el anime es excelente. ¡Ahora queda esperar hasta que salga el Manga!

¡Pues CLARO que he visto Dragon Ball y la adoro! Es más, esa fue una de las series que inspiraron a Togashi para YYH xD yo de pequeña ya veía siempre Dragon Ball. Pues la verdad es que sí que es verdad, que hay una semejanza entre Botan y Hiei con Bulma y Vegeta... no había caído en la cuenta xD Pero me gustaba más el YamchaBulma, así que... xD ¿y a quién te recuerda Yamcha con el pelo largo en la primera temporada...?

Bueno, aquí acabamos, xDD sigue escribiendo R&R tan largos!

**Vivian** Eres el único caso que, a pesar de darte Bonus no me pides ninguno y me envías un R&R xDD si es que eres un tanto especial... Bueno, sí que tardé en actualizar (mucho) pero ten en cuenta que he estado en exámenes, con ensayos de teatro y de intercambio en Alemania (como que no tenía tiempo, vamos) pero aquí tienes el capítulo xD ¡espero que te haya gustado!

* * *

**Notas**** de Autor: **¿Y qué hay sobre el pasado de Botan? Esa es una pregunta que me habéis formulado la mayoría y bueno, aquí os la contesto. No he escrito el pasado de Botan porque es mucho más interesante y bonito que se vaya haciendo a Flashbacks y algo dispersos. Tranquilos, conoceréis el pasado de Botan si seguís leyendo, os lo prometo x3 Además, cuando vayan a salvarla de las manos del Hirudegan se sabrá aún más...

* * *

**Bonus**** nº10: Navego por Ningenkai**

**Dedicado a:** Botan Peony & Angel Nemesis

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama (¡otro!)

Decir que Botan estaba muy guapa sería casi un insulto a las palabras. Estaba más que guapa, estaba radiante… el Kitsune, al verla con su cabello flotando por debajo de sus hombros, sus carnosos labios sonreír y ligeramente pintados de rosa, su top apretado y blanco y su falta tejana por encimad e las rodillas complementadas con unas sandalias que se agarraban al tobillo… hasta el mismísimo Youko Kurama se quedó sin aliento.

No se dio cuenta de que él también era objeto de admiración de Botan… con su cabello llameante en una cola de caballo en la nuca y con esos dos curiosos mechones que adornaban su cara, su blusa negra y pantalones blancos ajustados. Las viejas zapatillas parecían no ser dignas de llevarlas él, que ante los ojos de Botan era un príncipe…

Y así se quedaron varios minutos sin darse cuenta de que estaban mirando al otro indiscretamente.

"Bueno, Kurama¿te la vas a llevar para que pueda limpiar la casa sin tener a esta hiperactiva en medio, o te la vas a quedar mirando un par de horas más?" vino una voz sarcástica. Los dos se giraron y miraron a Genkai, que los observaba con una mirada casi maliciosa pero con una mirada tierna… Kurama sabía a qué se refería. No habían pasado ni diez días desde que a Yusuke se le 'escapó' los sentimientos de Kurama hacia la Guía…

"Disculpe, ahora nos vamos. Que pase un buen día." Dijo educadamente. Le ofreció el brazo a Botan que lo aceptó gratamente y bajaron las escaleras poco a poco, como si quisieran alargar ese día a las malas. "Hoy vas muy bonita, Botan-san." Complementó Kurama amablemente a la chica, que ya se había recuperado de la vergüenza y seguía siendo la misma hiperactiva de siempre.

"¡Arigatou! Tú también te ves muy bien… de verdad." Dijo ella tratando de no ruborizarse. "¿Dónde vas a llevarme?" le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. El Kitsune le dijo que sería una sorpresa y en una hora por fin bajaron a la estación. "Ouff… que viaje más largo." Se quejó ella. "Tengo hambre…" murmuró bajo su aliento. Kurama la oyó pero no quería sorprenderla y ponerla en una situación embarazosa pero… _Grrmm__…_ "Oops."

"…¿Daijobu, Botan-san?" le preguntó tratando de mantener la cara neutra. Pero ese rugido del estómago de ella fue tan fuerte que incluso varias personas se habían girado para mirarla.

"Ha-hai…" dijo nerviosamente y moviendo la mano de aquí para allá como para quitarle importancia al asunto. "Un poco hambrienta…"

"Tranquila, el sitio está cerca y es muy bueno, seguro que te gust—"

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Los rápidos reflejos y la fuerza sobrenatural de Kurama fueron lo único que permitieron al chico coger y tumbar la motocicleta del ladrón. Había ido zumbando por el lado de Botan (que llevaba el bolso a su lado) y la había cogido con fuerza, pero había logrado tumbar al hombre y al aparato de un empujón.

"¡Es un ladrón!" vino una voz. Kurama sujetaba al hombre con fuerza, los brazos en su espalda y haciendo una ligera presión. El hombre maldecía en un idioma desconocido. Soltó al hombre cuando vio que Botan seguía en el suelo, temblando como una chiquilla y pálida.

"¡Botan-san¿Daijobu Ka?" le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de levantarla. Lo consiguió, pero las piernas de gelatina de ella no la sostenían así que simplemente la alzó y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, tratando de calmar a la chica que estaba tan nerviosa. "Gomenasai… No quería que esto te pasara a ti… lo siento." Le dijo cogiéndola cuidadosamente. Por fin Botan reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Estoy bien… solo ha sido el susto… es-es que… yo morí así…" dijo con la voz temblorosa. Kurama, con los ojos levemente más grandes de lo normal, asintió culpablemente y continuó sujetándola. Por fin llegaron los guardias que detuvieron al hombre y le dieron las gracias a Minamino Shuichi. Le preguntaron si la chica estaba bien y él les respondió que solamente se había asustado… "Gomenasai…"

Había pasado una hora. Se habían quedado en el mismo sitio, él había seguido abrazándola, imaginándose lo que debía de sentir ella… una situación semejante… y al pensar en eso solo tenía más ganas aún de protegerla.

"Iya. Yo te protegeré… no dejaré que te pase nada." Le prometió el pelirrojo mirándola con dulzura y sin poder evitar sentirse triste.

"Onegai shimasu… te necesito…" admitió ella después de un largo rato. Kurama, sonriendo tiernamente, asintió y le besó el suave y sedoso cabello… "Yo te quiero mucho, Kurama… por favor, te necesito…"

"Hai…"

**-----Fin-----**

**Notas de Autora: **Me da la sensación de que no es el mejor Bonus que he hecho hasta ahora… sinceramente, no me gusta u.u pero como lo prometí ya tengo que entregarlo porque si no volvería a atrasarme… ¡Gomenasai! Bueno, tampoco es TAN malo, pero podría estar mejor, hmnh… a ver si me voy animando y escribiendo más.

La idea del atraco es muy típica pero no sabía qué hacer para asustar a Botan… a ver xD

**Notas de Autora:** En este chapter ha pasado algo muy inusual… he dado el Bonus que iba para este capítulo a Vivian, pero a pesar de haberme enviado un R&R no me ha hecho un pedido y no le he podido escribir nada.

**Próximo Bonus para:** Koibito Angel to Tsuki

* * *

Fans de YYH visitad: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	18. En la oscuridad de Makai II

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Yusuke y Kuwabara tienen que ir a Makai para buscar alianzas, ya que ellos solos no podrán derrotar a los Hirudegan, sus nuevos enemigos. Mientras tanto, en Ningenkai, Hiei y Kurama…

* * *

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Por lo que me han contado, los lectores de este fic van mirando cada dos por tres a ver si hay actualizaciones… y como normalmente la actualización es regular (cada dos semanas) pero puede pasar que me surjan imprevistos (exámenes, actividades extraescolares, etc.) he pensando que para no sorprenderos si veis que me retraso o algo, tal vez lo mejor sería informaros.

¿Cómo? Pues de una manera fácil (aunque un poco pesada, pero da igual xD), cada vez que actualice enviaré un email a los lectores que me lo pidan. Será algo como un "Fan Fic Alert" de solo que escrito por mi. Para eso necesito:

1-Un e-mail vuestro que vaya dirigido a: Título del mail será: _YYHD: Review Alert_

3-Vuestra dirección de e-mail completa (nada de tecnicismos a lo …hot…)

* * *

Recapitulación: _En la oscuridad de Makai _

_… En un momento (aunque fue algo más que eso) Yusuke les explicó la situación. El aire se tensó de golpe, seriedad en el aire y el rostro de cada uno. Cuando les pidieron su colaboración, ninguno dudó a la hora de ofrecer su ayuda por su causa._

_"Pues sí que son fuertes, si han derrotado a Hiei…" susurró Rinku._

_"También queremos pedir colaboración a Mukuro, Yomi y su hijo" explicó el moreno "cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tenemos de vencer"_

_Entre Yusuke y Kuwabara explicaron con todo detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio, dejando a los demás con la boca literalmente abierta. En realidad, el relato no les asustó, es más, cada vez tenían más claro que les ayudarían en lo que fuere._

_"Vaya… esto es muy chungo. Pero con Urameshi nos las apañaremos seguro" dijo Suzuki con los dedos en forma de señal de victoria. Uno hasta era capaz de ver un arco iris rodeándole "Por cierto… ¿tú no estás más fuerte?" preguntó mirando a Yusuke que sonrió. Chuu cayó en la cuenta._

_"¡HA MARCADO A ESA NINGEN MORENA!" exclamó el borracho. Todos vieron como sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la cara de Yusuke se volvió tan roja que parecía que la sangre se le iba a evaporar._

_"¡INCREÍBLE¡Has alcanzado el nivel S sin marcar previamente!" dijo Shishiwakamaru, ignorando las peticiones de Rinku de saber qué significaba marcar._

_"¿Y vosotros habéis…?" preguntó Kuwabara._

_"No" dijeron los que sabían de qué iba el tema. Rinku seguía insistiendo, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta clara._

_"¡Pero sois también muy fuertes!" exclamó Yusuke. _

_"Échale la culpa a ese entrenamiento de un año entre Kurama y Genkai… ¡duplicamos nuestro poder en un año!" dijo Jin con una sonrisa algo forzada al recordar las normas estrictas de los dos. _

_Los dos humanos asintieron. Yusuke fue entrenado por Genkai y Kurama entrenó a Kuwabara, y sabían lo duros que podrían ser como entrenador. De repente y de la nada, un rugido inundó el aire. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Dieciocho: En la oscuridad de Makai II

"¡REI GAN!" exclamó Yusuke concentrando su energía en la punta de su dedo índice. Cuando acabó de pronunciar el nombre, una fuerza impresionante de color azul tomó forma, disparando y tocando de pleno el rostro de esa bestia que había intentado atacarles. La explosión de energía era impresionante y así lo notó el monstruo antes de desintegrarse en la nada, de donde había venido.

Todos observaban a Yusuke con la boca abierta y llenos de admiración. Un potencial tan alto… ¡y él parecía estar fresco como una rosa! Pero eso solo hizo que aumentaran las ganas de unirse a él y ver si, algún día, podrían llegar a ser tan poderosos o no. Yusuke se giró y les dedicó una sonrisa y les levantó el pulgar. Todos empezaron a aplaudirle, fascinados, menos Shishiwakamaru y Kuwabara (que aún no se lo había creído del todo).

"¡WHOAA¡Qué explosión de energía¡Quiero enfrentarme a ti, Yusuke!" decía Jin con las orejas muy puntiagudas en señal de su excitación, estaba maravillado y tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar a entrenar con él "Adem—" pero su frase fue cortada cuando Yusuke giró su espalda y miró hacia la espesura del bosque donde justo habían acabado de salir.

Se habían encontrado ese monstruo cuando habían logrado salir de ese maldito bosque y tenían delante suyo un plano completamente llano y a varios kilómetros se podían ver un conjunto de montañas, altas y no tanto. Yusuke tenía una curiosa mirada y una sonrisa llena de picardía.

"¡Sin duda, hoy es mi día de suerte!" dijo mirando a Kuwabara, que lo miraba confuso. ¿Es que su amigo se había vuelto loco? No es que tampoco lo dudara, sobretodo desde aquél día en que había empezado a reírse él solo… pero ahí tenías a Yusuke, imprevisible.

"No creo que sea por eso, Urameshi" vino una voz desconocida desde la oscuridad "Creo que es más bien tu poder lo que nos atrae a los demás demonios"

"Hola de nuevo, Yomi, Shura"

* * *

Hiei miró su mano con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro. Tenía una marca violenta de un latigazo en la muñeca. ¿Un látigo¿Acaso no era ése el arma del Kitsune? Y vio delante suyo muchísimas viñas moviéndose serpentinamente por la sala. Todos miraban a las plantas que se movían sin coherencia, sorprendidos.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, por lo menos para Genkai. Kurama seguía inconsciente, si más bien parecía delirar en voz alta y en sueños palabras sin sentido, pero no había signo alguno de que fuera a despertar.

"Ughh…" susurró Genkai poniéndose en pie poco a poco y con una mano en el hombro izquierdo. Yukina corrió a su lado rápidamente pero la anciana rechazó la ayuda silenciosamente. Hiei (o Zaboit, que era quién lo poseía) se apartó del Kitsune (ya que no podía hacer nada, después de todo, el cuerpo que poseía era débil y aunque el rival fuera inofensivo, su ataque no lo era) "Ya entiendo…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Keiko esquivando una de las plantas que parecían ir a atacarle a ella.

"El poder de Kurama se ha descontrolado al notar una amenaza. Dudo que pueda controlar su poder ahora que está en este estado…" explicó la anciana que de repente miró a Hiei "Abandona este cuerpo, no hay nada que puedas hacer"

Zaboit, en el cuerpo de Hiei, gruñó, y la sombra negra que lo rodeaba desapareció al tiempo que el cuerpo del Koorime se desplomaba hacia el suelo, rápidamente recogido por Okino antes de impactar contra el suelo.

"Debemos detener esto" dijo Genkai "Al no controlar sus poderes podría hacernos daño, herirse o agotarse hasta matarse" continuó explicando. Keiko dejó ir un grito de horror y de dolor cuando una de las plantas le golpeó el muslo.

"Solo hay dos personas que puedan calmarle" dijo una voz cuando salieron de la habitación. Allí estaba Koenma con el rostro lleno de pesar, el mismo que había tenido al explicar el pasado de Botan, o cuando se enteró de su secuestro…

Desde que había explicado todo, se había aislado completamente en sí mismo. No había salido apenas de su habitación, meditando a su manera. Todo eso lo había afectado mucho… más de lo que en realidad dejaba ver. ¡Habían secuestrado a Botan! Y él… y él no había estado atento cuando eso pasaba… en parte entendía que no podía echarle las culpas al Kitsune… pero en cambio, se las echaba a sí mismo por estar tan cerca y ser tan lento en reflejos.

La echaba de menos… a esa charlatana, que parecía que siempre encontraba el modo de hacerles felices y ver las cosas con una nueva esperanza… pero también le dolía saber que él jamás sería el dueño de esa sonrisa.

"¡Pero Botan-chan no…!" protestó Keiko.

"Su madre" interrumpió el Príncipe seriamente "Shiori Minamino sería capaz de domar su espíritu… pero entonces…"

"Ella lo sabría todo" concluyó Yukina preocupada. Todos sabían que eso _no_ agradaría el Kitsune (si más bien, era lo que más temía en el mundo), pero…

"Voy a por ella" dijo Keiko.

* * *

Kuwabara miraba con la boca abierta a los dos que se habían presentado delante de ellos. Uno de ellos era el mayor (supuso que era padre del pequeño, por lo que debía de ser Yomi), y era el más alto y atlético. Sus ropas eran extrañas, muy parecidas a las túnicas de colores tierra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados (recordó que Kurama le había explicado que habían trabajado juntos, etc.) pues estaba ciego. Sus cabellos eran negros y lacios. Tenía tres orejas puntiagudas en cada lado y tenía una curiosa sonrisa, parecía saber perfectamente donde estaban todos ellos.

El más pequeño (Shura, el hijo) no se parecía en nada a las descripciones que le había dado el pelirrojo. Si bien le había dicho que tenía el aspecto de un crío de ocho años, lo que veía en realidad era a un muchacho que parecía tener más o menos su edad (supuso que el desarrollo de los Youkai eran diferente al de los Ningen). Su rostro era fino y sus ojos eran de color violeta, más rosados que los de Botan. Su cabello era como el de su padre, negro, pero recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca que caía por su espalda. También vestía un traje parecido al de su padre.

"Vaya… ¡Cómo has crecido, Shura!" dijo Yusuke con las manos en el bolsillo, haciéndole parecer 'cool'. La sensibilidad de Kuwabara le probaba que el poder de los dos eran fascinantes, de al clase S, por supuesto… pero el poder de Yusuke era superior, eso lo podía ver claramente.

"¿Cómo es posible que te hayas echo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo!" exclamó Shura parpadeando. Miró a su padre, en busca de respuestas, pero de repente se le iluminó la cara y no dijo más. Yomi tenía una sonrisa parecida.

"Urameshi… estás lleno de sorpresas" dijo el Youkai ciego. Yusuke rió, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos por la familiaridad con el que se trataban, a pesar de ser siempre formales "Ahora tengo incluso más ganas de luchar contigo" Yusuke dijo que cuando quisiera "Pero me da la sensación de que no es eso lo que querías de mi"

"Ah¿cómo sabías que iba a verte?" preguntó Yusuke, curioso.

"¡Whaa¡No tendrá poderes videntes!" exclamó Jin sorprendiendo a todos, pero empezaron a reír. Incluso el mismo aludido dejó ir alguna que otra risa, sorprendiendo a su hijo con el que era muy estricto.

"No. Pero hemos notado la energía de Urameshi y quería saber si era verdad que era él. Además, corren algunos rumores por Makai que…"

* * *

"Ahh… ughhh…" la verdad es que le dolía _todo_, por no decir que tenía mucho, pero que _mucho frío_. _«¿Dónde estoy?»_ se preguntó Botan abriendo poco a poco sus ojos de color violeta y arrepintiéndose de haberse motivo. Por una parte se arrepentía por el frío que le causaba el roce de piel que aún conservaba un poco de calor, y por otra por mover músculos que estaban congelados.

Un momento. ¿Congelados¿De dónde venía el frío? La peliazul empezó a incorporarse, tratando de ignorar el frío, pero no le era posible. Era demasiado intenso, así que se abrazó a sí misma, tratándose de darle calor, pero tenía toda la parte derecha del cuerpo congelada.

"Has despertado" vino una voz.

Botan dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Es más… no es que no estuviera sola¡es que conocía a los que estaban con ella!

También se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un sitio normal. Frunció el entrecejo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Estaban en una sala redonda que no contaba con más de cinco metros de diámetro, una circunferencia perfecta. Las paredes eran lisas y no había ni una ranura, ni una ventana, y el techo parecía no acabarse, era tan alto que la vista lo perdía entre la oscuridad.

La única luz que recibían venía de… ¡bajo tierra? Sí. Parecía ser el mismo suelo lo que les daba un poco de luz, pero no lo bastante, así que Botan tuvo que habituarse a ver a oscuras. El suelo y las paredes… _todo_, estaba echo de hielo.

Y delante suyo, apoyados los tres en la pared de hielo, estaban las personas que ella menos esperaba encontrarse.

Mukuro, y los tres detectives espirituales que hubo después de Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke frunció el entrecejo. Si bien se sorprendía de lo que le contaba Yomi, no dudaba de su palabra. De nuevo, después de hacer las presentaciones, explicó la situación a Yomi, que quedó bastante turbado sobre todo lo que había pasado. Por lo que Yomi le había contado, la desaparición de Reikai no quedó desapercibida por los Youkai, y tampoco la aparición de un grupo que era mucho más fuertes que los antiguos gobernantes de Makai.

Eso hizo que muchos Youkai, siguiendo al pie de la letra ese dicho popular "Si no puedes con ellos, únete" y por eso tenían a tantos seguidores, más por miedo a morir que tal vez otra cosa, pero tampoco es que les desagradara la idea de planear un caos en Ningenkai.

No es que no hubieran tenido oportunidades de hacerlo (miles, millones) pero la verdad es que ningún otro Youkai había conseguido hacer una cosa parecida, y era eso lo que les sorprendía a todos. No habían cometido _ni un_ error.

Y además, según Yomi, los Hirudegan (que así se hacían llamar esos cuatro Youkai) habían atacado a Mukuro, cuyo paradero era entonces desconocido. Habían ido más de una vez en busca de él, pero como siempre enviaban a subordinados débiles, él se deshacía de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo mismo ocurría con su hijo. Habían recibido invitaciones para unirse, pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacer eso. Urameshi y Kurama les habían enseñado que habían cosas buenas y habían aprendido de ellos a querer conservar lo bello.

Sabía por ciencia cierta que también habían ido a buscar a Enki, pero no sabía nada respecto a él, aunque Yusuke dudaba que se hubiera unido. Después de todo, fue él el que creó la ley de proteger a los Ningen de su mundo¿por qué iba a traicionarse?

"Más de dos terceras partes de Makai son subordinados de los Hirudegan" explicó Yomi con su voz grave.

"Ya veo" comentó Yusuke con los puños apretados. ¿Tan rápido se les habían adelantado? "Así que no sabes dónde está ni Mukuro ni Enki…" Yomi asintió, pero no dijo más "K'so…" maldijo. Todos lo miraron silenciosamente, Kuwabara se sentía igual que él.

"¡Es que no hay ninguna manera de vencerles¡Por qué no habremos actuado antes?" exclamó Kuwabara sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

"Aún hay esperanza" dijo Jin, tratando de animar la cosa "Yusuke, tú eres muy poderoso, y estoy seguro de que podremos con esto. ¿Cuántas veces os habéis enfrentado y vencido un rival más poderoso que vosotros?"

Yusuke sonrió agradecido, recordando que Keiko había dicho unas palabras parecidas a éstas.

"Además, ahora tienes que luchar por esa ningen" dijo Chuu con una sonrisa cálida tras dar un sorbo a su sake. Yusuke asintió, Kuwabara sintió que esas palabras también podrían ir dirigidas a él… él tampoco podría perder la esperanza.

* * *

En esos momentos, en un barrio amigable estaba Shiori Minamino comprando unas manzanas en una frutería. Sus ojos eran de color castaño y su cabello era negro, recogido en un moño apretado en la nuca, aunque tenía el cabello muy largo y sano. Vestía con las ropas de invierno, ya estaban en la segunda semana de Noviembre… ¡vaya si hacía frío! Pagó la cuenta y cogió la bolsa que le ofrecía amablemente el tendedero.

Salió de la confortable tienda y se encontró ahí con su hijo adoptivo: Shuiichi Takanaka. Él era un muchacho con el cabello corto y castaño, y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad chocolate. Tenía la piel morena y una sonrisa radiante. Cogió la bolsa de las manos de su madre amablemente.

"Arigatou, Shuiichi" dijo la mujer.

Mientras andaban contentamente por la calle hacia su casa con las compras echas, Shiori estaba pensativa. Pensaba en su hijo, en Shuiichi Minamino (vaya problema era eso de tener dos hijos llamados iguales¿verdad?). No había sabido de él desde hacía casi tres semanas. Normalmente, su hijo mayor, que asistía a la universidad y del cual estaba muy orgullosa, la iba a visitar cada fin de semana. Había días, cuando habían empezado sus clases, en que se quedaba a dormir un fin de semana para pasarlo con la familia y ayudaba a su hermano con el instituto NA1.

Pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que no sabía qué había sido de él… que se preocupaba mucho. ¿Qué ocurría? Lo había llamado varias veces a su casa, pero recordó que él mismo le había contado que se trasladaría algunas semanas en un templo a las afueras donde no tenían teléfono. Seguiría asistiendo a sus clases y visitaría como siempre, pero necesitaban su ayuda para restaurar el templo (no tenían fondos, así que sus amigos y él se ofrecieron voluntarios).

Suspiró. Como madre, tenía un vínculo especial con su hijo, y tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que no iba bien. ¡Si supiera lo acertada que iba! La verdad era que consideraba que su hijo era muy especial. Siempre lo educó muy bien y jamás lo consintió, pero en los ojos de su niño había una mirada que no tenían los demás.

Shuiichi, su hijo, era excelente. Alto, atractivo, atlético, inteligente, listo, amable… siempre era muy sereno. Siempre, durante toda su vida, fue un muchacho muy independiente. Y ahora no sabía nada de él. Estaba tan preocupada…

"¡Okaasan (27)!" exclamó Shuiichi de golpe, sacándola de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Se disculpó ante el chico, que la miró interrogativamente y señaló a una chica que estaba delante de ellos. Iba jadeando y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. Era chica era extrañamente familiar…

"Ah, tú eres la novia de uno de los compañeros de Shuiichi¿verdad?" preguntó Shiori tras un saludo cordial. La chica, Yukimura Keiko (por lo que podía recordar) que apenas había recobrado el aliento, asintió y la miró directamente a los ojos. Shiori frunció un poco el entrecejo… ¿Qué…¿Qué ocurría…¿Qué era ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella de golpe?

"Minamino-san… tiene que venir conmigo… es sobre Shuiichi-kun…"

* * *

Y tras, sin dudarlo, unirse Yomi y Shura a la "Urameshi-gumi (28)" (como lo había bautizado Chuu) sin dudarlo, decidieron ir en busca de Mukuro y de Enki. ¡No tenían ni un minuto que perder! Sus amigos les estaban esperando en Ningenkai (además, Kuwabara tenía ganas de ver si Shizuru se había recuperado…siempre tenía esa esperanza).

Empezaron a correr hacia las montañas a gran velocidad (Kuwabara era el que más problemas tenía de seguir al grupo, siendo como era el más débil de todos). Pero el pelirrojo era tan cabezota, que no dejaba de correr, ni aunque estuviera sin aliento. Así que, tras ir a una velocidad que triplicaba la del humano más rápido durante tres horas, por fin llegaron a la valle de las montañas. Por lo que sabía Yomi, ahí era donde vivía Enki.

Para la sorpresa de todos, no había nadie. Habían entrado en la valle, es más, incluso habían casas y sitios donde la gente podía habitar, pero no había ni un alma en ningún lugar. Todos fruncieron el entrecejo. Todos tenían un mal presentimiento.

"Shura, ves a buscar a Enki" dijo Yomi secamente. El hijo del demonio asintió y desapareció.

"Qué raro… ¿dónde pueden estar?" preguntó Yusuke que había dejado de dar voces para llamar a todos. El pueblo (o fuera lo que fuera) estaba completamente desierto. Jin y los demás habían empezado a registrar las casas, pero no encontraban nada.

"No hay nadie. Parece que hayan evacuado este sitio" dijo Touya.

"Oye, Yomi… ¿estás seguro de que aquí vivía Enki?" preguntó Yusuke.

"Sí" respondió el Youkai ciego "Hace tan solo una semana me vino a ver para comentarme sobre el poder de los Hirudegan y sobre qué podríamos hacer. No llegamos a ninguna conclusión, y me pidió que fuera a verle si tenía alguna noticia tuya o sobre Reikai" Yusuke asintió. "Me extraña que no esté… pero aquí no hay rastro alguno de ki" Kuwabara asintió. Él tampoco percibía nada.

Los Shinobi tampoco habían encontrado nada. Tras media hora de buscar, decidieron desistir. Yusuke dijo que tal vez era hora para él y Kuwabara de volver, pero que volverían dentro de poco para continuar buscando. Mientras tanto, les pidió que fueran buscando alianzas con personas conocidas, pues no sería bueno que alguien alertara a los Hirudegan sobre los planes de los Reikai-Tantei.

Cuando Yomi abrió la boca para llamar el nombre de su hijo para despedirse, el mismo apareció delante de ellos con un semblante serio. Jadeaba bastante y su piel estaba blanca, pero mantenía el mismo rostro sereno de su padre. Tragó saliva.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Jin

"Le he encontrado" dijo Shura con algo de pesar entre jadeo y jadeo "a Enki y a los habitantes de este pueblo. Bajo el precipicio. Todos muertos"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡MUAJAJAJAJA¿Me estoy pasando un poquito, no? Bueno, bueno, poco a poco las cosas se irán enderezando. Después de todo, a mi me gusta hacer los malos con una psicología bien completa, y sobretodo con dignidad. Se que el que Zaboit poseyera a Hiei en un momento de debilidad y que quisiera matar a Kurama no es exactamente "noble", pero ya veréis a qué me refiero.

Bueno, en cuento a los Urameshi-gumi… pues vaya grupo¿no? Y ahora lo de Enki… qué mal me ha sabido escribir eso, y la verdad es que ha surgido en mi mente enseguida, no estaba planeado, pero con ello puedo hacer más cosas… ya lo veréis, ya. Por lo que veo, este fic se está alargando mucho, pero la verdad es que quiero que sea completo. Después de todo, es como un "final no contado".

A ver si en el próximo capítulo aclaro un poco el pasado de Botan, que creo que ya os pica bastante más la curiosidad¿verdad? Es que no lo he escrito aún, pero ya tengo ganas.

Debo pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar… por favor, entendedme. Estoy hasta arriba de exámenes (hoy de Historia, Inglés y Alemán, Jueves de Latín, Lunes de Griego y Castellano de nuevo, Martes de Filosofía y Literatura, Miércoles de Catalán… y no hay más porque no hay más clases, que si no…) más todos los trabajos pendientes. He estado metida en un intercambio este mes de Mayo, por lo que encima voy bastante retrasada… ¡ARGHHH¡QUE ESTRÉS! Y por eso mismo tampoco voy a poder actualizar el Site… arghh

**En el próximo episodio:** Yusuke y Kuwabara vuelven a Ningenkai, donde se encontrarán con la situación actual en el templo. Keiko lleva a Shiori al lado de Kurama… y los demás se ven obligados a darle una explicación a la mujer… ¿cómo reaccionará¿Podrá Shiori calmar el poder descontrolado de su hijo? Mientras tanto… ¿dónde está Botan¿Podrán los demás ayudarla?

**NA1.** No sabemos la edad certera de Shuiichi Takanaka. Yo diría que tiene unos tres años menos que Kurama, por lo que en el fic tiene 17 años. En esa edad, en Japón se está cursando la clase 3 de Instituto, equivalente a 2do de Bachillerato, mientras que Kurama cursa 3ro en la Universidad.

27-. **Okaasan, -sama, -chan:** _Madre_.

28-. **Urameshi-gumi:** _El grupo de Urameshi_, _La brigada de Urameshi_

Bueno, ahora vayamos con los reviews:

**Celine** Jajaj, tranquila, lo del principio (la tormenta) es una idea que de verdad saqué de la película (me pareció muy bueno y era la manera perfecta con la que empezar este fic… jeje) pero tranquila, no me he molestado. La verdad es que no me extraña que pensaras que plagié de la película… jajaj.

Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo siguiente, espero que te haya gustado. De momento, las cosas siguen su camino… jejej, y cada vez soy más cruel.

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Bueno, aquí tienes el próximo capítulo! Jeje… espero que no tengas ganas de matarme porque esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar… n.nUu Bueno, pues aún estamos en el cpaítulo 18… teniendo en cuenta que, según mis cálculos, el fic rondará los 50… ¡jojojojo! Es el fic más largo que he hecho en mi vida… je, es un buen entrenamiento xD

Jejej, pues sí, Okino es hija de Mukuro y un Mizu (aunque esto no lo digo en ninguna parte o.O bueno, supongo que es obvio… xD) pero bueno, me alegro de saber que te consuela que Hiei hubiera marcado antes de Mukuro. Y dime¿te sigue cayendo mal Okino? Espero que no…

Jeje… en cuanto a Zaboit utilizando a Hiei, pues sí, y en cuanto a que lo utiliza para dañar a Kurama… pues sí, también (qué cruel soy…) xD La verdad que sí, pobre Kurama… lo mal que lo tiene que pasar, y encima yo, que soy una sádica. Y jeje, aquí tampoco ha hecho mucho Kurama, la verdad… pero por fin aparece Shiori, esa mujer me cae muy bien n.n claro que, siendo la madre de Shuichi…

Bueno, ahora ya sabes un poco más sobre qué le pasa a Botan, aunque espero que hayas entendido la descripción de la cueva (es que yo para las descripciones… eso mi amiga Alison, que es una crack) jejeje… y sí, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes… ohohohoh! Jeje, y sobre tu teoría de que Kurama tardará más en recuperarse porque ella no está a su lado…

Tengamos en cuenta que él es un humano, por lo menos lo es su cuerpo, tan solo conserva su ki y sus poderes (más los recuerdos, aura, etc.) por lo que igualmente tardará lo suyo, peor gracias a su increíble capacidad de recuperación no tardaría tanto como un humano normal y corriente… claro que… teniendo en cuenta que casi desaparece… o.o no sé porqué me complico tanto la vida xDDD

Jejej, tranquila, no tardaremos mucho en volver a ver a Kurama, ya aparecerá, tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme yo escribir tanto tiempo sin mencionar a Kurama¡Eso es superior a mi!

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás n.n aún queda mucho xD

**Naoko** ¡Me alegro que te encantara! Jajaja, sinceramente sobre el HieiBotan… yo no creo en eso de que los opuestos atraen, es más, atraen, sí¿pero quién querría una relación sentimental con uno que es _totalmente_ distinto a ti y no tenéis _nada_ en común? Yo, por lo menos, no lo soportaría xD y bueno, sobre a que Botan podría dominar a Hiei… (golpeando con el remo domino hasta a Toguro xD esa mujer da miedo) pues yo diría que, quién podría es, o Kurama, Yusuke o Mukuro.

Pero bueno, para gustos los colores xD Bueno, y conociendo a los reyes de Makai… ¿crees que se quedarían de brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay cuatro tipos fuertes que quieren dominar el mundo? (vaya cliché… por dios xD)

**CiNtUrO****-cHaN:** ¡Wo! Mira quién está viva después de mucho tiempo xDD y no, no he tenido 238490320 intercambios, solo dos hasta ahora (más uno que haré en Italia el año que viene... (8)) Pues tú que vas por el chapter 11, ya puedes ir alcanzando el 17 porque hasta que llegues al final del fic… ¡jajajaj! Tú no sabes cuánto va a durar esta historia¿ne? (sonrisa maliciosa).

Y sí, ya he leído tu fic de FMA (me encanta esa serie) (y no, sé que serie es) (de verdad) (¡Pero quién te crees que soy?) (Ah, y Ed es mío) (Ahem) (Y el tío de cabello oscuro que es poli también) (ahem) (eso).

**Koibito**** Tenshi to Tsuki:** Una pregunta que me lleva dando vueltas todo el día… ¿qué significa tu nombre? Koibito es "amado", Tenshi "ángel", To es la conjunción "y"… pero ¿Tsuki? Eso no es el verbo agradar? Hmnh… qué liada que voy. Y yo que soy japonesa… vergüenza me da no saber hablar japonés xD

Jajaj, tranquila, no cal que te metas todos los días por si he actualizado xDD sería más fácil que miraras cada dos semanas, más o menos y que hicieras lo que menciono arriba. Jejej… ¡Qué honor que lo tengas en favoritos! X3

Epero que este chapter te haya gustado tanto como el anterior! Y bueno, eso de que de pronto vieran a los Shinobi me quedó bastante forzado, pero pensé que como eran Youkai poderosos sabrían encontrar su ki y etc. xDD ya sé, mala excusa, pero entonces no tenía ganas de alargarlo aún más (si no recuerdo mal, este capítulo lo escribí en diciembre del año pasado o.O)

Jeje… todos se asustan con lo de Hiei poseído, pero por lo menos no es a lo "el exorcista" y eso (que, por cierto, no he visto la peli xD) y por fin ya sabes lo que le pasó a Botan, jeje.

¡Por supuesto que no hay problema que me agregues en el msn! Solo te aviso que por norma estoy algo ocupada (si entro es pocas veces por ganas a hablar, sino por consultar algún trabajo con un amigo por Internet y cosas así)

¡Espero otro review tuyo con impaciencia!

**Lain** Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre: "¿Por qué será la pareja que más tarde?" es porque, como he mencionado alguna vez, este fic se supone que es como la continuación del Anime (no del manga, tienen finales totalmente distintos) y como en el Anime no se les ve ni menciona como pareja, no podía simplemente ponerles juntos de buenas a la primera, pues este fic perdería su propósito: ser una continuación lógica. Además, así es más divertido xD

En cuanto a lo que el fic va a ser muy largo… pues imagínate, yo le echo unos 50 capítulos xD

Y en cuanto a escribir un lemon BotanKurama, la verdad es que ya está escrito… en el capítulo 31… ajem.

Bueno pues¡espero que este chapter también te haya gustado!

**Edith:** Pues eso, actualmente también estoy en esa fase del bloqueo… n.nUu no puedo hacerle nada, por lo menos hasta la semana que viene que dejaré de una vez y por todas los exámenes (no voy a tener tiempo de escribir).

Jajaja, sé que es normal que te confundieras con lo que Botan _no_ fuera la hembra de Kurama, pero bueno, esa duda se resolverá pronto. Dime¿te creerías la palabra de un Hirudegan¿Crees que yo haría que Botan de verdad NO fuera la hembra de Kurama? n.- y en cuanto a lo de Hiei… jejeje… lo que pasa es que soy cruel xD

Y bueno, tranquila, por muchos bloqueos mentales que tenga podré actualizar un par de meses más sin haber escrito nada, pues llevo 39 capítulos y medio en total xD.

Me halaga mucho lo que has dicho, gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que me consideres una escritora tan buena… jeje, con suerte seré escritora, pero no deseo aspirar a mucho pues sé que tampoco soy tan buena, pero muchísimas gracias.

Y en cuanto al pasado de Shou… chanchanchan… ya lo dije, poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas entre capitulos.

**Botan Peony:** He tenido que dividir tu review por partes para contestarlo xDD hay que ver… pero es que me encantan!

¿Qué cómo le he podido hacer eso a Yusuke? Jajajaja, hija, que Kuwabara no es tan malo… no sé que manía le tenéis a Kuwa-chan, con lo majo que es… en verdad es uno de mis personajes preferidos en la serie porque tiene una actitud muy noble e increíblemente leal. Jejej, y es verdad, son pocas las veces que Kuwa ha ido a Makai, tan solo dos.

Jejej… ¿qué sería de Yusuke sin ser arrogante? Tú te crees… de un día para el otro su poder se duplica y ¿quién no se creería el rey del mambo? xD además, sí, es una manera muy fácil de hacerse fuerte, simplemente tirándose a la novia, pero yo no quiero que se vea así. Por muchos comentarios que haga, yo creo que el romance es una cosa muy bonita, por lo que prefiero pensar que lo que he le hecho fuerte es la _unión_ con la chica que ama… blahblahblah (voz interna¿qué se ha hecho de tu lado romántico? Kari: Me aburrí) y no, Yusuke no tendrá una superfuerza (que ya la tiene) ni una superinteligencia (eso pertenece a Kurama) ni cocinará superbien (o.O) ni nada parecido… lo único que sí, aumenta su fuerza, su resistencia, su velocidad, su percepción… todo lo que tiene que ver con la lucha, vamos xD y sí, solo por revolcarse a su novia, por mal que suene TT.TT yo que quería que fuera romántico…

Jejej, y en cuanto a Botan… pues ya ves lo que le he hecho, ay pobre… bueno, tampoco se lo hago pasar tan mal porque justo cuando vaya a pasar… (shh…) Ajem, pues eso xD jejeje… pronto verás a Kurama en acción, yo tampoco soporto que no haga nada, y eso que me gusta que sufra o.o vaya par de sádicas que somos xD

Aish, hija, creo que te pasas un poco con Kuwa-chan… pero si es un cielo! Sobre Yukina también hay una solución (jeje) y sobre Hiei también otra (jejeje) y sobre su… otra… (¡muajajajjaja!) (creo que me odias, ya xD)

Jeje, y sips, Okino es la hija de Mukuro, sé que suena raro, pero es así. Tranquila, creo (ojo, creo, no lo sé ni yo) que no lo mencioné antes para que fuera un detalle de esos de paso pero que te hacen parar a pensar xD anda que yo también… y no, es imposible que de dos Youkai salga una Mizu, por lo que el padre de Okino (que no se menciona en ningún lado en todo el fic) es Mizu también. ¿Mukuro bajo un puente toda borracha? xDD ¿Sabías que la viagra causa ceguera? (no preguntes a qué viene esto xD)

¿Que qué le espera a Kurama? Jo… jo… jo… jo…

¿Verdad que Kuwa-chan es lindo? Ahorra sin parar para pedirle la mano a Yukina… ¿acaso no es tierno?

SHII! Han aparecido lso Shinobi xDDD xDD y no, no hay que subestimar ni a los yoyo's, ni a los ebrios, ni a los duendes, ni a los payasos xD pobre Rinku… es que es demasiado "joven" para saber qué es _marcar_ ("joven" porque los Youkai tienen mucha edad, yo diría que tiene unos 100…) tal vez haga una historia paralela de cuando se lo explican… ¡jojojojoj! Será divertidísimo!

Ay, hija, no solo la has tomado con Kuwa-chan sino que también con Genkai? Mala, más que mala xDD si pudo tumbar a Genkai era porque estaba "inspirado" pero gradualmente pierda su fuerza, además, Genkai no está del todo fina… ajem. Y por fin sabes qué le pasó a Kurama y a Hiei xD

xD Sí, las dos somos bastante sádicas xD y sí, mis animales preferidos son los zorros, aunque los gatos también me gustan, pero no tanto. Y sí, uno de los casos de kuramitis es el mío, que soy del Bachillerato Lingüístico (estudio Historia, Latín, Griego… pero dejo de lado las mates, que tampoco me apasionaban, y el Griego me encanta) y ahora me encantan las plantas (me he comprado un rosal de rosas rojas que rego cada mañana)

Sí, no soporto a Koenma. Grr…

Me alegra saber que no te fiarías de un Hirudegan… yo tampoco (voz interna: no duh, los has creado tú xD) xDD veo que las dos tenemos "alter ego's" xD veo que no soy la única xD

Jejej, bueno, si tienes alguna idea para escribir tomas falsas o quieres hacer alguna, por favor, avísame y lo publicaré en mi web, encantada! xD

Ten en cuenta que Hiei no puede usar el Jagan porque al ser un arma que lee mentes, también es la puerta a su propia mente, y Zaboit también tiene un Jagan y muchísimo más poderoso que el de Hiei, que es implantado. xDD Se nota que te gusta el HieiMukuro, xDD

Bueno, ni en el Anime ni en el Manga se da por oficial la pareja KoBo, es más, en el Manga hay unas páginas dedicados a ellos que salen juntos y Botan es quién ahce de casamentera, por lo que… no creo que, por lo menos en el Manga, haya referencia a ellos. En cuanto al Anime, tampoco hay nada de KoBo aparte de unas ideas e insinuaciones, pero nada.

Jeje, a mi Sailor moon también me inició al Anime, juntamente con Dragon Ball! Si es que tenemos mucho en común, por lo que veo! xD Lo que pasa es que ahora ODIO la serie de Naoko Takeuchi por culpa de unos rumores que se extendieron por ahí. Además, Sailor moon es un Shojo, y no me gusta el género. El único que me gusta es Kare Kano… jeje. ¡VIVA EL SHONEN!

La verdad es que Yamcha tiene un parecido con Kurama. Solo hace falta que visites webs de Dragon Ball y mires las imágenes… ¿a quién te recuerda Yamcha con el pelo largo¡Es el MISMO peinado que Kurama!

Me alero que te gustara el Bonus xD

He estado pensando en lo que me has comentado de Toguro y es verdad, ya lo recuerdo xD

En cuanto a la página… en teoría no hay problemas o, por lo menos, ya están resueltos.

* * *

**Bonus nº11: **Sufrir así, a escondidas

**Dedicado a:** Koibito Tenshi to Tsuki

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama (¡otro más!)

Decir que no estaba preocupada sería una mentira. La batalla contra el equipo de los Shinobi había sido muy dura, lo sabía, y por eso se encontraba tan nerviosa y la peliazul no podía dejar de dar saltos por la habitación, de un lado a otro, manoseando su cabello, jugando con sus uñas, mordiéndose el labio… por suerte estaba sola en la habitación, no le costaba nada imaginarse a una enojaba Shizuru diciéndole: "¡Pero para de una vez!"

Estaba preocupada por Yusuke, sí, la batalla contra el maestro del viento, Jin, había sido muy dura para el detective, el Shinobi pelirrojo era increíblemente fuerte, seguramente el más poderoso de todo el grupo. Además, había estado tan enfadado después de la batalla de Kurama contra Bakken y cuando le descalificaron por una tontería (que si Koto había contado muy lentamente¿qué clase de excusa era esa?).

Y también lo estaba por Kuwabara, pero por suerte a él lo atendía Yukina, la Koorime con poderes curativos… seguro que ella podría curar cualquier cosa, además, Kuwabara estaba tan enamorado de ella que daba gusto verles juntos… en cuanto a Hiei, que estaba en perfectas condiciones, no sabía si aprobaría o no los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero tenía la "vaga" impresión de que no se le veía muy contento…

¿Y en cuando al Kitsune? Kurama había quedado atrapado en el conjuro de Gamma, luchado y sufrido bajo las manos de Touya y luego sometido a las torturas de Bakken. Ella misma tuvo la tentación de subir al ring y gritarles un par de cosas, a esos Youkai malhablados… pero por suerte Yusuke y Hiei ya se habrían encargado de ello sin que ella tuviera que entrometerse.

Pero la verdad es que la situación de Kurama no le gustaba nada. Sabía que las heridas físicas de Kuwabara, que era el que también lo tenía peor, se curarían con los efectos de la magia blanca de Yukina, y que Yusuke y Hiei solo sufrían heridas superficiales (bueno, el último no tanto…) pero Kurama… cuando se enteró que había sembrado la "Planta de la Muerte" en su propio cuerpo casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

Había oído comentar a Koenma con Genkai las repercusiones de esa planta… era una planta que absorbía el ki de la persona y podría los músculos desde dentro, si no se eliminaba rápidamente Kurama tal vez no podría volver a utilizar su brazo y… un ataque de pánico le invadió el cuerpo y salió corriendo de la habitación de su hotel.

"¡OE, BOTAN¿Dónde vas?" Botan, girando sobre sus talones y casi chocando con Shizuru que venía de la dirección contraria, corrió de nuevo hacia Yusuke "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Cómo está Kurama?" preguntó tratando de coger aire. Shizuru se acercó a ellos y les escuchó con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios y el cigarrillo "¿Está muy mal¿Le han extraído la planta?" preguntó de carrerilla y viendo que Yusuke la miraba de manera extrañada. "¡CONTESTAME, BAKA!" le dijo materializando el remo y golpeándole.

"Si lo matas no obtendrás una respuesta" vino la respuesta sagaz de Shizuru mientras suspiraba el humo. "Tranquila, creo que Kurama está en su habitación, descansando…" Botan arrancó a correr antes de que dijera más.

¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado a correr de esa manera, a lo loco? Seguramente era porque no quería que uno de los Reikai Tantei no pudiera luchar más… pero en el fondo tenía la sensación que no era eso. Después de todo, ella había empezado a sentirse físicamente atraída el Kitsune, no solo por su belleza exterior, sino por su intelecto, sus palabras finas y sensatas…

Golpeó la puerta varias veces mientras notaba como su corazón daba saltos desbordados. Tenía calor… sería porque habría corrido. Eso era. Nadie abría. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a golpear. Esta vez sí que obtuvo una respuesta…

Amatista se encontró con esmeralda.

Ni se molestó en preguntarle cómo estaba, si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo… tan solo se lanzó en sus brazos y le dijo con voz levemente acusadora:

"¡Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?" De haberse esperado esto, el Kitsune seguramente hubiera hecho algo más que acariciarle la espalda anonado…

**-----Fin-----**

**Notas de Autor: **Ok, no es uno de mis mejores Bonus, pero tampoco estoy en mi mejor racha de escritora… espero que no sea tan malo. Argh… que rabia…

**Siguiente Bonus dedicado a:** Botan Peony

* * *

www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	19. Delirios y visiones

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Yusuke y Kuwabara vuelven de Makai tras unirse con los Shinobi y Yomi. Pero las cosas en Ningenkai no van tan bien como ellos quisieran…

* * *

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Por lo que me han contado, los lectores de este fic van mirando cada dos por tres a ver si hay actualizaciones… y como normalmente la actualización es regular (cada dos semanas) pero puede pasar que me surjan imprevistos (exámenes, actividades extraescolares, etc.) he pensando que para no sorprenderos si veis que me retraso o algo, tal vez lo mejor sería informaros.

¿Cómo? Pues de una manera fácil (aunque un poco pesada, pero da igual xD), cada vez que actualice enviaré un email a los lectores que me lo pidan. Será algo como un "Fan Fic Alert" de solo que escrito por mi. Para eso necesito:

1-Un **e-mail** (no me sirven los reviews) vuestro que vaya dirigido a: Título del mail será: _YYHD: Chapter Alert_

3-Vuestra dirección de e-mail completa (nada de abreviaturas a lo "hot" para decir "Hotmail" o cosas por el estilo)

* * *

Recapitulación: _En la oscuridad de Makai II_

_Y tras, sin dudarlo, unirse Yomi y Shura a la "Urameshi-gumi (28)" (como lo había bautizado Chuu) sin dudarlo, decidieron ir en busca de Mukuro y de Enki. ¡No tenían ni un minuto que perder! Sus amigos les estaban esperando en Ningenkai (además, Kuwabara tenía ganas de ver si Shizuru se había recuperado…siempre tenía esa esperanza). _

_Empezaron a correr hacia las montañas a gran velocidad (Kuwabara era el que más problemas tenía de seguir al grupo, siendo como era el más débil de todos). Pero el pelirrojo era tan cabezota, que no dejaba de correr, ni aunque estuviera sin aliento. Así que, tras ir a una velocidad que triplicaba la del humano más rápido durante tres horas, por fin llegaron a la valle de las montañas. Por lo que sabía Yomi, ahí era donde vivía Enki._

_Para la sorpresa de todos, no había nadie. Habían entrado en la valle, es más, incluso habían casas y sitios donde la gente podía habitar, pero no había ni un alma en ningún lugar. Todos fruncieron el entrecejo. Todos tenían un mal presentimiento._

_"Shura, ves a buscar a Enki" dijo Yomi secamente. El hijo del demonio asintió y desapareció. _

_"Qué raro… ¿dónde pueden estar?" preguntó Yusuke que había dejado de dar voces para llamar a todos. El pueblo (o fuera lo que fuera) estaba completamente desierto. Jin y los demás habían empezado a registrar las casas, pero no encontraban nada. _

_"No hay nadie. Parece que hayan evacuado este sitio" dijo Touya._

_"Oye, Yomi… ¿estás seguro de que aquí vivía Enki?" preguntó Yusuke._

_"Sí" respondió el Youkai ciego "Hace tan solo una semana me vino a ver para comentarme sobre el poder de los Hirudegan y sobre qué podríamos hacer. No llegamos a ninguna conclusión, y me pidió que fuera a verle si tenía alguna noticia tuya o sobre Reikai" Yusuke asintió. "Me extraña que no esté… pero aquí no hay rastro alguno de ki" Kuwabara asintió. Él tampoco percibía nada._

_Los Shinobi tampoco habían encontrado nada. Tras media hora de buscar, decidieron desistir. Yusuke dijo que tal vez era hora para él y Kuwabara de volver, pero que volverían dentro de poco para continuar buscando. Mientras tanto, les pidió que fueran buscando alianzas con personas conocidas, pues no sería bueno que alguien alertara a los Hirudegan sobre los planes de los Reikai-Tantei. _

_Cuando Yomi abrió la boca para llamar el nombre de su hijo para despedirse, el mismo apareció delante de ellos con un semblante serio. Jadeaba bastante y su piel estaba blanca, pero mantenía el mismo rostro sereno de su padre. Tragó saliva._

_"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Jin_

_"Le he encontrado" dijo Shura con algo de pesar entre jadeo y jadeo "a Enki y a los habitantes de este pueblo. Bajo el precipicio. Todos muertos"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Diecinueve: Delirios y visiones

Yusuke subió el último escalón que le conducía hacia el templo de Genkai, seguido por Kuwabara que rápidamente se avanzó a él, entrando en el templo nerviosamente. Yusuke le siguió, más lentamente. Su cabeza aún estaba en Makai… en el pueblo donde habían encontrado los cientos de cadáveres, entre ellos, el de Enki y el de su mujer… un gran pesar cayó sobre el antiguo detective. Él les había llegado a apreciar mucho, a esos dos, y se juró que su muerte quedaría vengada.

"Yusuke" vino una voz. El moreno alzó la mirada y se encontró con Genkai, que lo miraba con un semblante serio. Él asintió. "¿Les has encontrado?"

"A los Shinobi, a Yomi y a su hijo, sí" respondió. Tenía el presentimiento de que Genkai también tenía ganas de explicarle algo, pero decidió acabar con su relato y no dejarlo a medias "Mukuro ha desaparecido completamente. En cuanto a Enki… él y su pueblo han sido asesinados" dijo con mal gusto de boca. Genkai abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. "¿Ha ocurrido algo? Noto un ki muy descontrolado…"

Genkai suspiró. Claro, Yusuke había aumentado considerablemente su sensibilidad espiritual, pero aún no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo del todo.

"Una fuerza demoníaca, uno de los Hirudegan…" Yusuke frunció el entrecejo, escuchando atentamente. Kuwabara le había acompañado, junto a Yukina, escuchando las palabras de la anciana "ha vuelto a poseer a Hiei. Esta vez tenía intención de matar a Kurama" Kuwabara abrió la boca, pero Genkai fue más rápida en su relato "Por suerte, Kurama sintió que había una amenaza y conseguimos hacer que desapareciera, pero ahora el poder de Kurama está fuera de control"

"¿Fuera de control?" preguntó Kuwabara, repitiendo el nombre.

"Sí. Las plantas de la habitación están moviéndose incontrolablemente por la habitación, atacando todo el que se mueve. Es posible que se haga daño a sí mismo, pues no está listo para controlar su poder"

"K'so…¿qué vamos a hacer¿Y qué hay de Hiei?" preguntó Yusuke.

"Hiei-san está con Okino-san, descansando. Parece ser que se está recuperando…" respondió Yukina suavemente "Y Keiko-chan ha ido a buscar a la madre humana de Kurama-kun para ser si ella puede calmarle… porque Botan-chan no está aquí…" dijo la Koorime mirando al suelo con los ojos extrañamente resplandecientes, llenas de lágrimas que al hacerse sólidos, se convertirían en perlas.

"¿No se sabe nada de Botan?" preguntó Yusuke preocupado. Negaron con la cabeza… "K'so…"

"¡YUSUKEE!" vino una voz detrás suyo. Ahí estaba Keiko, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y jadeando con fuerza, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas medio dobladas. A su lado estaba una mujer que tan solo había visto un par de veces…

Shiori Minamino.

* * *

Botan abrió la boca de la sorpresa y tuvo que obligarse a cerrar su mandíbula, porque el frío empezaba a entrar en su garganta. Tragó saliva, notando un dolor en el cuello, seguro que había cogido frío (no era que le extrañase… parecían estar bajo cero… ¡y ella con tan solo un yukata y una bata para dormir!). Miró uno por uno a sus acompañantes. 

En un lado de la sala redonda estaba Mukuro. Tan solo la había visto en el Torneo, pero no había cambiado nada. Su cabello naranja seguía recogido en una extraña cinta en la cabeza y en un ojo llevaba un monóculo, que cubría parte de su cara. Llevaba ropas extrañas y sus ojos azules resplandecían ante la luz que provenía del suelo, la única fuente de luz y de calor.

Luego, girando su mirada, estaban tres acompañantes más. Ellos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra la pared. Ella los conocía muy bien. Kido, Yanagizawa y Kaito.

Asato Kido seguía igual que siempre. Con la frente ancha y pequeña mandíbula, ojos alargados y duras facciones faciales. Su cabello era rubio descolorido y con un peinado que lo tiraba hacia arriba, aunque más de la mitad de los mechones caía por su frente. Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones y unos tejanos negros. Por suerte, llevaba una cazadora que lo protegía del frío, aunque estaba visiblemente temblando. El podía inmovilizar a cualquier persona con tan solo pisar su sombra.

El otro era Mitsunari Yanagizawa. Un chico alto, con el cabello hacia arriba y de un color liloso. Sus ojos eran muy redondos y poseía facciones de la cara poco japoneses, entre ellos, la nariz gachuda y la boca grande. Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga, unos tejanos y un jersey, pero aún así pasaba frío. Su poder consistía en copiar el rostro, el cuerpo, e incluso los recuerdos y la personalidad de las personas, creando copias perfectas.

Luego estaba Yuu Kaito, antiguo compañero de clase de Kurama y con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como él, aunque su don estaba en las lenguas. Tenía los ojos pequeños y juntos, cubiertos por unas gafas. Su pelo era rizado y negro, muy espeso, y tenía algunas pecas en el rostro. Llevaba puesto un jersey y unos pantalones de gimnasia, aunque una camisa de botones sobresalía. Su poder consistía en robar el alma a todo aquél que mencionase la palabra que él había perdido.

Estos tres adolescentes fueron los sucesores de los antiguos Reikai Tantei. Trabajaron duramente para Koenma, y Kurama y Hiei participaban en algunas de las misiones, pero su poder no era ni la mitad de fuerte que el de Yusuke, por eso mismo Kurama había constatado antiguamente que _"eran unos inútiles"_. Aunque era cierto que se esforzaban, pero incluso a ella la ponían nerviosa por su falta de iniciativa (con Yusuke era diferente¡él se lanzaba de cabeza ante los problemas!)

"¿Qué ha…?" preguntó Botan. Puso su mano en el cuello, para amortiguar el dolor cuando hablaba y cuando tragaba.

"De repente te trajeron aquí los hombres de los Hirudegan" explicó Kaito "Has estado inconsciente dos días… ¿qué ha pasado?" todos la miraron con interés, incluso Mukuro, aunque lo ocultaba cerrando sus ojos y con sus labios en una delgada línea desinteresada.

* * *

"¡SHUIICHI¡SHUIICHI!" 

"¡Minamino-san¡Matte kudasai (29)!" exclamó Genkai corriendo detrás de ella, seguida por sus compañeros que estaban sorprendidos. De repente, hubo un ruido devastador en una de las habitaciones de la casa. De la habitación de Kurama. Y, como por arte de magia, Shiori supo que su hijo estaba en medio. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, tan solo sabía que algo pasaba… algo malo. Muy malo.

Por suerte para todos, Genkai había cerrado la habitación de Kurama y no podía entrar. Shiori trataba de abrir la puerta desesperadamente, pero no había manera. Se giró y suplicó, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, que le abriera la puerta. Todos se miraron entre sí… Genkai la miró, sintiéndose culpable. Asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente…

* * *

"Uh…¿nani?" Okino abrió los ojos sobresaltada ante las palabras súbitas de Hiei, que había empezado a recuperar la conciencia. Seguía débil, sí, especialmente después de aquél ataque psíquico, pero su poder ya era como el de un Youkai de clase E. Una proeza, sin duda, por todo el poco tiempo que estaban juntos. Okino sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y lo abrazó. 

Hiei, que aún no estaba del todo consciente, quedó algo sorprendido, pero de nuevo, poco a poco empezó a recuperar la memoria y un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él. _«He intentado matar a…»_ ¿Tan débil era¿Por qué esos ataques le afectaban tanto¡Acaso él era débil?

Poco a poco se fue incorporando, y cuando fue a apoyar la mano derecha… Okino lo sujetó, con el rostro cubierto por las mechas de su flequillo. Miró su mano… o donde debería estarlo.

"Hiei…" dijo Okino, sacándole de sus pensamientos negativos. La verdad era que aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo eso. Miró los ojos miel de Okino y apartó lentamente la mirada.

"Te he vuelto a hacer daño…, he permitido que hicieran daño a Yukina… y he estado a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo…con un solo brazo no pago mi deuda" dijo en un suave murmullo. Okino no dijo nada, sabiendo que Hiei necesitaba reflexionar. Pero le besó en los labios. No le echaba nada en cara. Hiei, mirándole una vez directamente en los ojos lo supo…

"Hiei…"

"Me vengaré" dijo. Okino tembló ante la frialdad de su voz.

* * *

_"¡TAPION!" gritó una voz. El aludido levantó la mirada con una sonrisa extraña… casi maléfica. Tapion, que así parecía llamarse, era un Youkai Kitsune. Su cabello era completamente blanco y largo, a la altura de medio muslo. Tenía las orejas grises y puntiagudas, como las de un zorro. Su rostro era suave y fino, pero la mirada de sus ojos era impura. Tenía la nariz alargada y la boca pequeña. Lo que hacía temer a quién lo viese, por eso, era sus ojos._

_Sus ojos eran alargados, muy separados el uno del otro, y de un color dorado tan claro, que era como si tuviera las pupilas blancas. Su traje era blanco, consistía en ropajes parecidos a los griegos y romanos de la Época antigua en Ningenkai. _

_Tapion, el primogénito del jefe del clan de los Youkai Kitsune. Tenía ocho colas y contaba con 9307 años. _

_Delante de él estaba una mujer, otra Kitsune. La mujer más bella que nació del clan de su raza. Tenía los ojos almendrados y el iris dorado. Sus orejas eran de una tonalidad violeta, igual que la punta y raíz de su cola. Cuando se convertía en Kitsune, tenía tres colas. Shojo Kenshi. La que quería poseer como hembra._

_"Dime, Shojo Kenshi" preguntó Tapion, con una curiosa sonrisa torcida. La Kitsune frunció el entrecejo, molesta, pero sus ojos se volvieron agresivos._

_"¡Se puede saber por qué tratas de asesinar a Youko Kurama?" gritó enérgicamente, para sacar todo el odio que contenía su frágil forma. Tapion rió._

_"Oh, vamos, Shojo Kenshi. Tú tienes que convertirte en mi hembra" dijo. Shojo Kenshi lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, como sin querer creérselo. "Se estaba acercando demasiado a ti… además, es un traidor, como bien sabes" eso, por algún motivo u otro, enfureció a la Kitsune hembra, que de inmediato se puso en posición de lucha, aún sabiendo que no había manera de ganarle. Incluso Youko era más débil que él… _

Botan ahogó un grito mientras se incorporaba con fuerza en el hielo. De inmediato se incorporó, cuando sus músculos helados le desgarraron el sentido. Pero su respingo no quedó desapercibido por la Youkai, que la miró pero no dijo nada. Botan trataba de coger aliento a la desesperada, aunque lo que saliera de su boca fuera vapor. Su cuello le dolía mucho.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?" preguntó Mukuro. Botan la miró, nunca había hablado con ella, pero al ser una chica tan sincera y pura, le explicó que había tenido una pesadilla desde hacía tiempo, y que siempre se despertaba sobresaltada.

Si más bien, Mukuro la escuchaba pero no se sentía muy interesada. La verdad era que la Youkai estaba muy débil, estaba segura que incluso Hiei podría derrotarla.

* * *

"Okaasan…" 

Hubo un silencio. Yusuke miraba lo que ocurría con los ojos muy abiertos. Decir que la habitación estaba echa un desastre, sería decir que la suya estaba limpia. Y, en medio de la habitación, medio incorporándose, estaba Kurama. Shiori dejó ir un grito de exclamación y fue hacia su hijo, abrazándole. Todos se miraron confusamente.

"Ah…ya veo" dijo Genkai con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron, esperando una explicación "No ha hecho falta que su madre lo viera todo… tan solo con oír su voz, Kurama ya se ha calmado. Es increíble en vínculo madre e hijo¿verdad?" preguntó la anciana. Todos sonrieron, contentos.

Kurama, mientras tanto, tenía bastantes problemas por mantenerse incorporado (que apenas lo estaba) y por saber qué demonios pasaba a su alrededor. Todo era tan confuso… la verdad era que, por algún motivo, algo le había despertado de un sueño que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y se había encontrado con su madre. Le dolía todo. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y se sentía terriblemente pesado.

Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, y apenas podía ver bien. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente tenía a su madre llorando en sus brazos… poco a poco, y tratando por todos los medios ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, fue recordando todo lo que pasaba…

* * *

Habían pasado tres días. Shiori por fin dejó el lado de su hijo, que, desde su presencia, había empezado a recuperarse. Por lo menos no estaba siempre inconsciente y su temperatura (que incluso había alcanzado los 43.7ºC, una temperatura impensable para un ningen normal y corriente) se habían normalizado. Si más bien, seguía teniendo una fiebre alta, su condición había mejorado. 

¿Acaso se debía esa mejora tan solo al vínculo con su madre? La verdad era que incluso Koenma lo dudaba. Seguro que a Botan le había pasado algo… tal vez había recordado más. Por eso mismo, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de explicar a Kurama lo que le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

Koenma seguía deprimido por la desaparición de Botan. Kurama de inmediato pidió explicaciones y preguntó por Botan. Koenma, viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, decidió que sería sincero de una vez por todas con el Kitsune y le explicó lo que le había pasado. Se la habían llevado, y no había manera de encontrarla… no si los Hirudegan no querían ser encontrados.

El pesar que cayó sobre el Kitsune fue mayor de lo que él mismo se esperaba. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tan…culpable…

Hiei también había mejorado. Por lo menos ya iba recuperando las fuerzas, y jamás dejaba el lado de Okino. Había ido a ver a Kurama una vez más, y, aunque le había explicado lo que había intentado hacerle cuando estaba en ese estado de trance, Kurama no se enfadó con él. Las cosas parecían estabilizarse con rapidez, y todos se alegraban por ello.

Shizuru seguía en el hospital. Sin mejoras. Sin empeoramientos. La iban a visitar casi a diario, pero sus voces no tenían efecto…

Dos días después de volver, Yusuke y Kuwabara volvieron a ir a Makai a encontrarse con los Shinobi, Yomi y Shura. Por lo visto, la alianza había empezado a crecer, pero seguía siendo incomparablemente débil contra el ejército de los Hirudegan.

* * *

"Shizuru…" 

Kuwabara, tras volver de su segundo viaje a Makai en esa misma semana, había empezado a acudir diariamente al hospital. Esta vez siempre iba acompañado de Yukina y Genkai, pero ese día, Yukina se quedó en el templo, diciendo que le diría a Hiei que sabía la verdad. Kuwabara lo entendía y fue acompañado de Genkai.

Estaba sentado en una de las incómodas sillas del hospital, cogiendo de la mano a Shizuru, que seguía en ese estado de coma. No había cambiado nada. Su rostro serio y sereno, como cuando estaba dormida… tan solo la palidez de su rostro… hacía que pareciera muerta. _«No, no debes pensar eso»_ se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no ser pesimista… _«¿__Pero quién podría ser optimista en esta situación?». _Además, estaba esa maldita máscara que le cubría la boca y la nariz…pero que era lo que la mantenía viva.

"No te atormentes, Kuwabara" dijo Genkai que pronto. Ella estaba sentada en otra silla, mirando al joven preocupadamente. La verdad era que sí, no podría culparle por sentirse como se sentía. Después de todo… la misma Shizuru le contó hace incontable tiempo que ellos dos siempre se peleaban, pero que solo se tenían el uno al otro, pues sus padres siempre estaban de viaje.

El pelirrojo agachó el rostro y juró en voz alta que la vengaría. A ella. A todos. Mataría a los Hirudegan aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

"K-Kazu-ma…"

El aliento de Kuwabara fue violentamente expulsado, como si sus pulmones se hubieran desinflado de golpe. Miró a Genkai, que miraba a Shizuru con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara. Miró a su hermana.

Poco a poco, esa visión quedó borrosa… estaba llorando. Los ojos de Shizuru habían empezado a abrirse, esa tonalidad castaña que él acostumbraba a ver cada día… lo miró al fin. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, por su barbilla… y finalmente al suelo o su pantalón. Una entró por sus labios entreabiertos, y probó la sal.

Solo entonces fue plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado.

Kuwabara rompió a llorar.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana el bosque que se extendía delante suyo, pero en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas. Había tantas cosas que… que no acababan de cuadrar…cosas que él no había logrado asimilar, poco a poco volvían a su memoria. Le había pedido un momento solo a Okino, y ella había marchado. 

Uno de los Hirudegan, Zaboit, había herido profundamente el corazón de su hermana. Era un fraude. Yukina. Por ella se mataría. Por ella, él se convertiría en un Youkai más inofensivo que un recién nacido. Por ella: todo. Y la había herido. Sin duda: él mataría a Zaboit. Él lo mataría.

Por otra parte estaba ese ataque psicológico. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como, si de repente, una voz se apoderara su mente y su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar. Era consciente en todo momento, pero no tenía el poder para resistirse. Sabía perfectamente por qué pasaba eso. Era por culpa del Jagan de Zaboit. Ese Jagan tan grande como una cabeza y con una pupila tan pequeña como una normal. Solo un Jagan más poderoso al suyo podría atacarle de esa manera. Y dos veces se había apoderado de él…

Una vez salió del trance cuando atacó a Okino. Ya había pasado una vez, y fue eso lo que le hizo abandonarla. Atacar a Okino y hacerle daño era lo que él más temía en el mundo, por eso no lo soportaba. Ni siquiera Zaboit hubiera podido con eso. Nadie. Pero la segunda vez…

La segunda vez no había pasado lo mismo. Zaboit había comprendido que haciendo que atacara a su hembra tan solo conseguiría que Hiei saliera del trance, por eso no lo había echo. Pero, por suerte, Kurama había reaccionado parando el golpe que lo iría a matar, y las palabras de Genkai ayudaron la causa. Hiei les debía mucho… pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Luego, también le preocupaba el que no supieran nada de Mukuro. Después de todo, ella era su maestra… quería saber qué pasaba. Según lo que le dijo Yusuke, había desaparecido… pero… ¿dónde¿Y quién había atacado su castillo? No lo sabía… además…

¿Cómo había recibido él esas heridas, en el castillo? No lo recordaba. Tan solo recordaba encontrar a Okino y su madre entre las llamas y él las envió fuerza con la propulsión de su katana. Luego, hubo una explosión detrás de él… pero… no lo comprendía. ¿Qué era ese poder? No lo recordaba… pero no le cabía duda. Zaboit se la tenía jurada desde un buen principio.

Y luego, su mano. Apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

_Knock, Knock_

Hiei no dijo nada. No quería que lo molestaran, así que esperó hasta que los golpes cesaran. Pero no lo hacían. Él gruñó, enfadado.

"¿Hi-Hiei-san?" vino una voz preocupada. Hiei alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Era Yukina. "Hiei-san… ¿puedo pasar?" volvió a preguntar, tímidamente. Hiei dio una respuesta corta y afirmativa, así que pronto la figura de la Koorime se dejó ver. Ella parecía nerviosa, miraba al suelo.

_«¿__Qué ocurre?»_ se preguntó el Koorime, fingiendo indiferencia,

"Hiei-san… yo sé que eres mi hermano"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡WHAA¡Escribir este capítulo ha sido un martirio¡No sabía que poner! Y digamos que no estoy en mi fase "fina" de escribir, no se, las palabras no me salen tan fácilmente que cuando estoy inspirada. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea mejor. Pero por lo menos han pasado un par de cosas importantes… 

¡Shizuru ha despertado! En realidad, quería que despertara antes, pero no he encontrado el tiempo que hacía falta ya que esta historia tiene una línea temporal muy rara. Bueno, por fin está entre nosotros.

Y perdonad que haya tardado tanto... pensaba actualizar el día 18 de Junio, pero justo entonces me denunciaron por un fic (que tiene... ¿cuánto¿3 años?) Y he tenido que esperar una semana más...argh.

**En el siguiente capítulo:** Yukina ya lo sabe… ¿Cómo reaccionará Hiei ante las noticias? Y Shizuru ha despertado por fin pero cuando le cuenta a Genkai y Kuwabara lo que le había ocurrido… la alegría no dura mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, parece que uno de los Hirudegan tiene especial interés en hablar con Botan… ¿podrá Kurama salvarla?

29-.** Chotto y/o Matte (Kudasai):** (P_or favor,)¡espere/a! _

**Sobre los reviews:** Como me enviáis R&R tan largos muchas veces ocupan más las respuestas que el capítulo en sí, así que solo contestaré a lo más importante y lo que me haya llamado más la atención. Pero no olvidéis que son los R&R quienes deciden quién se lleva el Bonus ;)

**Celine:** Bueno… tiene que ser 50 episodios, porque en menos no acabo xD (además, ya voy por el 42, así que…)

**Vivian:** Veamos, a ver si nos entendemos xD ¡**el pasado de Botan no está escrito en ninguna parte**! En teoría sí, Koenma se lo ha contado al grupo, pero yo no lo he escrito así que los lectores solo sabéis algunas cosas por los _flashbacks_ de antes. Conoceréis su pasado, sí, pero también por _flashbacks_ y alguna charla en otros capítulos.

Y sobre el proceso de "marcaje"… a ver, se designa una pareja en Makai (bueno, esto me lo he inventado yo para este fic) cuando se hace el amor por primera vez. Se hace para mezclar su fuerza y fortalecerse, pero para eso se necesita algo más que el sexo, y en este caso es un mordico. Hiei, cuando "marcó" a Okino fue en la yugular (cuello) y ella lo marcó en el estómago. Entre los Kitsune (Shou y Youko) fue en el pecho (exactamente al lado del pezón). Según las razas de Youkai, muerden en un sitio u otro. Los humanos no muerden, pero reciben la energía y mezclan también la suya en el acto sexual. El mordisco equivaldría a un "chupetón" entre humanos xD

Botan y Kurama no se recuerdan en su vida anterior, por lo que es **imposible** que se quieran. OO y no tuvieron un hijo… pues porque no xD.

Y los Manga en que ves a los personajes y en donde hay alto contenido adulto son Doujinshi's Hentai, no es el Manga. Te he dado ya dos veces la dirección dónde comprarte los Manga en Internet.

**Botan Peony:** Jojo, eres la primera que me pregunta por el significado de "Hirudegan"… que no tiene xD Es más, todos los nombres de los malos (Zaboit, Tapion, Rikum, Janenba y Hirudegan) los saqué de algunas películas que tengo de Dragon Ball… xD nadie se dio cuenta.

Bueno, el grupo no se llama "Shinobi", lo que pasa es que Shinobi es un sinónimo a "Ninja" y pensé que les quedaría bien. xD

Y gracias también a: **LAIN**, **Koibito Tenshi to Tsuki**, **Naoko**, **Edith**, **fghrr** (…) y **Angel Nemesis**.

* * *

**Bonus nº12: **Comparte conmigo

**Dedicado a:** Botan Peony

**Pareja principal:** Hiei/Mukuro

"Ughhh…" Mukuro apartó la mirada de la ventana para mirar al que gemía. Estaba en una habitación de la enfermería, en medio del Torneo de Makai. A su lado, tumbado en la cama y con varios vendajes alrededor del cuerpo estaba Hiei, que empezaba a despertar. Sus ojos escarlata se fijaron en ella y enseguida frunció el ceño. Mukuro lo miró inexpresivamente y al cabo de un rato, sonrió amablemente sin poder evitarlo.

"Has hecho un combate muy bueno, ahora estás en la enfermería" explicó la Youkai mientras se ponía bien el monóculo.

"Hn… eso siempre se dice a los perdedores" dijo Hiei mirando a un lado y visiblemente molesto y avergonzado por su derrota. Mukuro no dijo nada, sabiendo que no serviría de nada insistir. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó algo agresivamente y tratando de incorporarse de golpe. "Agh" antes de que lo consiguiera, Mukuro plantó su brazo para cortar su ascenso y le obligó a bajar.

"No te muevas, te he dejado hecho cisco" le contestó ella "Yo he acabado mis combates"

"¿Cuándo es el siguiente? Me haré cargo de animar a tu adversario" dijo fríamente el Koorime. Mukuro no dijo nada inmediatamente, pero ese comentario le había ofendido.

"Ya he perdido. Mi combate era seguido al nuestro, he perdido contra Natsume, una compañera de Raizen hace ya años" Hiei la miró sorprendida. Ciertamente, su combate no podía haberla cansado tanto, ella era mucho más fuerte que él y… "Kurama me ha dicho que me encargara que descansaras"

"Hn. El estúpido zorro que se meta en sus asuntos. No me digas que _ésa_ es tu excusa por estar aquí" Mukuro asintió.

Hubo un silencio terriblemente incómodo, pero Hiei no dejó de fulminarla con la mirada. Ella lo miraba herida, pero sus ojos azules no mostraban tal sentimiento, solo dejaban ver una capa de indiferencia.

"Tienes mucha suerte, Hiei. Yo he vivido varios siglos más que tú… y yo aún no he encontrado a nadie" explicó ella recostándose en la silla. El Koorime la observó fríamente, pero sus ojos algo ensanchados indicaban que estaba interesado en escucharla "Nadie se había molestado en apartarme las manillas… nadie me ha demostrado que valgo algo que no sea por el poder" sus puños temblaban de la rabia e impotencia.

"Hn. Yo no pedí conocer a nadie. Yo _no tengo a nadie_" Mukuro le miró llena de odio e ira.

"No digas sandeces. Siempre has vigilado por tu hermana, que no sé quién es, siempre vigilas que tus amigos de Ningenkai estén a salvo y eres tan hipócrita como para decir que lucharías con ellos si tuvieras que hacerlo, Hiei… _tú **no** estás solo_"

"Hn. Lo dice quién tiene a todo un ejército bajo sus órdenes y un Shigure que le lame el culo"

"Ese gilipollas era tan hipócrita como tú, solo que en él no confiaba" dijo ella fríamente. Hiei no pudo evitar notar el odio y el veneno que había en esa voz "Yo siempre he estado sola, Hiei, **siempre**, y he vivido mucho más que tú, he sido siempre la débil, no tuve fuerzas ni para matarme…"

"Sí, y mira, ahora eres la más fuerte, incluso comparada con Yomi"

"El poder no me importa, Hiei. Siempre pensé que el poder sería lo que me guiaría hacia los demás, hacia el ser importante… lo soy, en la ley del superviviente, pero si yo muriera… nadie derrocharía una lágrima por mi"

Hiei no supo responder a eso.

"Tú tienes a tu hermana, pese a que no te hables con ella… la ves, la cuidas, la quieres… a tus compañeros, a los que proteges sin que ellos lo sepan y les das la fuerza que necesitan, siempre estás con ellos y ellos contigo… ya no recuerdas lo que es sentirse verdaderamente **solo**, ya no lo recuerdas"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Mukuro ahogó un grito de sobresalto. Hubo un silencio, solo se oía el jadeo constante de Hiei que había perdido el color en la cara.

"Te quejas más que el bebé en pañales… si quieres a alguien la tienes que conseguir… deja de quejarte como una niña y aprende a hacer lo que te propones y no hundirte en tu propia mierda de miseria…"

"H- ¡Hiei!" dijo ella roja de furia.

"Si quieres… si dejas de quejarte… comparte conmigo"

**Próximo Bonus para: **Naoko! (sí, ya te tocó xD)

* * *

Fans de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	20. La verdad en pocas palabras

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Ante los Hirudegan, los Reikai-Tantei tratan a la desesperada hacerse más fuertes. Shizuru por fin ha despertado del coma y Yukina ha revelado a Hiei que sabe que son hermanos. Queda un cabo desatado: Botan.

Recapitulación: _Delirios y visiones_

_…Uno de los Hirudegan, Zaboit, había herido profundamente el corazón de su hermana. Era un fraude. Yukina. Por ella se mataría. Por ella, él se convertiría en un Youkai más inofensivo que un recién nacido. Por ella: todo. Y la había herido. Sin duda: él mataría a Zaboit. Él lo mataría. _

_Por otra parte estaba ese ataque psicológico. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como, si de repente, una voz se apoderara su mente y su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar. Era consciente en todo momento, pero no tenía el poder para resistirse. Sabía perfectamente por qué pasaba eso. Era por culpa del Jagan de Zaboit. Ese Jagan tan grande como una cabeza y con una pupila tan pequeña como una normal. Solo un Jagan más poderoso al suyo podría atacarle de esa manera. Y dos veces se había apoderado de él…_

_Una vez salió del trance cuando atacó a Okino. Ya había pasado una vez, y fue eso lo que le hizo abandonarla. Atacar a Okino y hacerle daño era lo que él más temía en el mundo, por eso no lo soportaba. Ni siquiera Zaboit hubiera podido con eso. Nadie. Pero la segunda vez…_

_La segunda vez no había pasado lo mismo. Zaboit había comprendido que haciendo que atacara a su hembra tan solo conseguiría que Hiei saliera del trance, por eso no lo había echo. Pero, por suerte, Kurama había reaccionado parando el golpe que lo iría a matar, y las palabras de Genkai ayudaron la causa. Hiei les debía mucho… pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta._

_Luego, también le preocupaba el que no supieran nada de Mukuro. Después de todo, ella era su maestra… quería saber qué pasaba. Según lo que le dijo Yusuke, había desaparecido… pero… ¿dónde¿Y quién había atacado su castillo? No lo sabía… además…_

_¿Cómo había recibido él esas heridas, en el castillo? No lo recordaba. Tan solo recordaba encontrar a Okino y su madre entre las llamas y él las envió fuerza con la propulsión de su katana. Luego, hubo una explosión detrás de él… pero… no lo comprendía. ¿Qué era ese poder? No lo recordaba… pero no le cabía duda. Zaboit se la tenía jurada desde un buen principio. _

_Y luego, su mano. Apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo. _

_Knock__, Knock_

_Hiei no dijo nada. No quería que lo molestaran, así que esperó hasta que los golpes cesaran. Pero no lo hacían. Él gruñó, enfadado._

_"¿Hi-Hiei-san?" vino una voz preocupada. Hiei alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Era Yukina. "Hiei-san… ¿puedo pasar?" volvió a preguntar, tímidamente. Hiei dio una respuesta corta y afirmativa, así que pronto la figura de la Koorime se dejó ver. Ella parecía nerviosa, miraba al suelo._

_«¿__Qué ocurre?»__ se preguntó el Koorime, fingiendo indiferencia,_

_"Hiei-san… yo sé que eres mi hermano"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veinte: La verdad en pocas palabras

Había pasado una semana. Una lenta semana, pero llena de sorpresas. Entre ellos y uno de los más importantes estaba el despertar de Shizuru. La hermana mayor de los Kuwabara por fin había abierto los ojos de ese estado comatoso en el que había estado cerca de un mes. La dejaron salir a los cinco días y por fin había vuelto al templo. Tenía que hacer mucho reposo y comer bien (se sentía muy hambrienta¡un mes sin comer…!), pero parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Decidiendo que no podía aguantarlo más, reveló a todos lo que le había pasado, y nada de eso le agradó a sus compañeros. Les explicó su primer encuentro con Sakyo en la Isla del Ahorcado y como fue testigo de su muerte. Admitió, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, que había estado enamorada de él, y como su corazón aún ansiaba desear que todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla, y que algún día lo encontrara al doblar la esquina…

Pero nada fue como ella se imaginaba. Lo cierto era que había un aura entre el Sakyo verdadero y el impostor muy parecidos, muy oscuros… pero el segundo era _malvado_, más que eso… _era el diablo_. Después de recordar todo el dolor que ella había encerrado en su corazón, cayó rendida a sus pies y se hundió en lo que luego sería su perdición.

Se entregó a él sin pensarlo ni un solo momento. Había dejado que él la tomara entre sus garras, que la poseyera como y cuanto quería, hasta que lo que en un principio fue un acto de amor, más tarde se convirtió en una violación, no solo física, sino psicológica. La segunda vez no lo resistió, y por eso cayó inconsciente.

Esas no eran buenas noticias. Uno de ellos, quienquiera de fuera y como se llamara (tan solo conocían el nombre de Zaboit), era capaz de jugar con las emociones humanas y Kuwabara había jurado que sería él quién lo matara. Todos silenciosamente temían que Kuwabara, que era el más noble y muy joven no pudiera vencer a alguien que fuera maldad pura… pero lo comprendían.

En cambio, la noticia de Hiei y Yukina se tomó con mejor pie. Hiei había quedado estupefacto al oír esas palabras, pero no tuvo el valor de negar nada. Yukina, en un principio se sentía tremendamente afectada porque él no le había dicho nada, sabiendo que ella lo buscaba desesperadamente. Pero aún así, no se lo podía reprochar. Él la había salvado mil veces, en la mansión de Tarukane, en el Torneo (cuando un trozo de piedra enorme iba a caer sobre ella), …

Pero Hiei, sabiendo que no serviría de nada tratar de convencer a Yukina, le lanzó la perla que le colgaba del cuello. Una piedra azul, idéntica a la que tenía ella. Ella sonrió, percatando lo parecidas que eran. Lo _idénticas_ que eran. La guardó en su propio corazón, al lado una de la otra y se acercó a Hiei.

_"Arigatou, oniisan"_ había susurrado ella envolviéndole en un abrazo.

El poder de Yusuke seguía creciendo y seguía entrenándose en solitario. Alguna vez se había encontrado con Hiei en el bosque, pero éste no le había dicho nada. La verdad era que Yusuke admiraba silenciosamente la tenacidad y cabezonería de su amigo Youkai, que había empezado a entrenarse también para usar la katana con la mano izquierda.

La relación de Yusuke con Keiko iba a mejoras, y también iba por el mismo camino el de Yukina y Kuwabara. Hiei no parecía nada contento, pero no podía reprocharle nada a nadie. Después de todo… Kuwabara le había demostrado ser muy noble y se había arriesgado cientos de veces por Yukina, lo mismo que haría él. Y Yukina ya lo había aceptado… tan solo faltaba poner palabras a la situación.

Koenma seguía bastante deprimido. Más de una vez había vuelto a verse con Hinageshi y con Ayame, para saber si habían noticias… al verdad era que había algo que le… que no le cuadraba, vamos. Había estado hablando con ellas (se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar todo lo que Koenma les tenía que decir, y Hinageshi, llorando, amenazó con no perdonarle nunca) sobre todo lo ocurrido, y se habían dado cuenta de una pequeña incoherencia…

Genkai seguía en las suyas, seguía meditando, buscando estrategias, puntos donde se hubieran podido llevar a Botan… pero no. Y había algo que la preocupaba… había tratado de contactar con esos tres chicos, Kido, Kaito y Yanagizawa de Mushiyori, pero sus familias le habían contado que llevaban desaparecidos cerca de dos semanas: estaban desesperados.

Mientras tanto, Kurama seguía mejorándose día a día. La recuperación era lenta, pero cada vez su temperatura corporal se acercaba más a su temperatura normal. Por fin había empezado a recobrar fuerzas y sus plantas no se volvían locas con cualquier cosa. Pero había algo que…algo que no había dicho a nadie y algo que no cuadraba.

_«Antes de morir ves pasar toda tu vida por delante»_ eso era algo que oyó cuando era pequeño, y él, siempre tan sereno y sarcástico, había creído que si eso sería cierto, su muerte iría a ser muy lenta. Pero ahora lo comprendía.

Era verdad.

_«Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo…»_

* * *

_"Koenma-sama, debemos hacer algo para pararlo" dijo Ayame mirando al Príncipe con los ojos serenos y una mueca de preocupación. Iba vestida con su típico kimono azul marino y su obi blanco, con el cabello en un moño, dándole un aire de mujer madura, pero, sin duda, muy atractiva._

_"Hai…debe decir esto a los demás" dijo Hinageshi. De nuevo estaban en su templo, y ella, de nuevo, iba vestida con sus ropajes habituales. No miraba a Koenma a la cara, como sabiendo que si lo había, una mirada de reproche se dibujaría seguro. _

_"Aa (30)" murmuró Koenma, sorbiendo el té amargo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, antes de cometer el mismo error otra vez…_

_"Koenma-sama¡escúchenos!" exclamó Ayame, exasperada por la fingida calma de su señor "¡Por el amor de Inari-sama!" sin duda, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada "¡Hemos descubierto algo importante! Que los Hirudegan no destrozaran Reikai porque sí es una gran prueba…"_

"¡Q-Qué?"

Y ahí estaba él, el Príncipe de los Muertos en el salón de Genkai, la Maestra en las Ondas Espirituales. Tras las palabras de Ayame, había decidido que no cometería de nuevo la falta de guardarse la información. Esta vez lo soltaría todo¿qué harían con ello? Ya se vería.

"Ya lo entiendo…" murmuró Kurama con el cejo fruncido. Por lo que parecía, tanto Genkai como Hiei sabían de qué iba todo.

Estaban todos en el salón, sentados en el suelo o en las sillas, mirando a Koenma sorprendidos. Yusuke era el que había interrumpido el Príncipe, pero simplemente no podía creer que…

"Sí, Yusuke" dijo Koenma mirando a todos "Que destruyeran Reikai no fue para demostrar su poder, que era lo que creíamos" todos lo escuchaban "Sino porque de esa manera se hacen más fuertes" por lo que parecía, pocos entendían lo que eso quería decir.

"Koenma-san…" interrumpió la pequeña voz de Yukina, que había dudado qué formalidad usar "¿Qué tiene que ver el que se hagan más fuertes con Reikai?" preguntó, visiblemente confusa.

"Pues porque los muertos no tienen donde ir"

* * *

Los tres chicos estaban en un rincón de la sala y, entre ellos, estaba Botan. Los chicos se habían preocupado mucho por ella y le habían ofrecido sus chaquetas, todo lo que hiciera falta, pero ella lo negaba, diciendo que estaría bien. Pero lo cierto era que tenía _mucho, mucho_ frío. Había empezado a perder el sentido en las piernas y los brazos, que estaban rodeando su pecho.

En el otro lado, silenciosa y cada vez más débil aunque sin aparentarlo, estaba Mukuro, siempre callada, con los ojos cerrados, como si no estuviera. Si no fuera por esa nube de vapor que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que respiraba, Botan creería que estaba muerta.

Y la verdad es que ella creía, y desesperadamente esperaba que no fuera así, ese sería el destino de todos. Morir. Estaba claro, ella misma lo sabía mejor que nadie, que todo lo que vive tiene que morir… pero… _«No…»_ pensó tratando de quitarse de encima esos pensamientos negativos _«Yo siempre estoy alegre…además, Yusuke, Koenma-sama y los demás seguro que nos recatarán»_ pensó para sí misma.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de su cuerpo congelado. Todos estaban en silencio. Kido y Yanagizawa dormían. Kaito estaba semi-consciente, no estaba dormido, pero no sabía exactamente qué ocurría a su alrededor (claro que, no pasaba nada). Mukuro seguía como siempre, en ese estado que parecía dormida e incluso muerta… pero no. Botan veía el vapor dejar sus labios.

Se apoyó en Kido, que era el que tenía a su derecha y cerró los ojos, tratando de así liberarse del frío. Había tratado desesperadamente de enviar mensajes telepáticos, a Yusuke, a Koenma-sama, a Kurama-kun, a Genkai… pero no había manera. Nadie los recibía. Y estaba segura de que Hiei no estaría exactamente _fino_ (por lo menos, no desde la última vez que lo vio) como para recibir ondas tan débiles.

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, que trataba de captar todo el calor que le pudiera dar el suelo, donde provenía la luz.

Y cuando despertaría, se vería enfrentándose a su peor pesadilla.

* * *

Lo tenía claro. Tras una visita cordial para ver a su madre por última vez, asegurándole que estaba bien (aunque lo cierto era que sus fuerzas no estaban al cien por cien, pero eso no era de extrañar), había decidido ponerse manos a la obra. En realidad, se culpaba a sí mismo por no hacerlo antes, por no marchar antes, pero su parte racional sabía que no serviría de nada marcharse sin estar recuperado.

También había pasado por la Universidad, excusando su ausencia con una falta importante de varios días (semanas, en verdad). Todos sus compañeros le habían preguntado por su salud, y él les contestaba que había caído enfermo y que el médico le había recetado una baja. Había hecho fotocopias de los apuntes de sus compañeros (que le dijeron que se los podrían pedir cuando quisiera —en especial las mujeres—) y estaba seguro de que los podría asimilar cuando fuera: la biología y la medicina eran, después de todo, su punto fuerte.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Su piel había recuperado su color habitual y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo anormal. Hubiera tardado por lo menos una semana más hasta recuperar del todo su poder, pero eso no importaba. Sabía a qué se debía su rápida mejora. Según lo que le contó Genkai, hubiera tardado por lo menos diez veces más en recuperarse, pero su situación se empezó a parecer a la de Hiei, cuando creían lo mismo. _Su hembra_ había recordado, _él_ había recordado… el vínculo entre ellos se volvió a activar.

Estaba dispuesto a irse. Se había puesto una de sus túnicas preferidas. Una túnica china que consistía en unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color. Unas zapatillas chinas verdes oscuras y una túnica de una tonalidad algo más clara que bajaba de sus caderas hasta poco por encima de medio muslo. Un cinturón amarillo. Una forma de fénix rojo dibujado en la túnica.

El mismo traje que había llevado para enfrentarse a Yakumo. Con ese traje había salvado a Botan una vez (bueno, había ayudado, el mérito era todo de Yusuke) y ésa vez estaba seguro de que también estaba en sus manos. Llevaba una mochilla lila-azulado en la espalda, con una curiosa cola de zorro como llavero. Había usado esa misma mochila para ir a Makai.

Todo estaba relacionado. Él ya sabía dónde ir.

Salió de su habitación con paso decidido pero suave, sin que sus zapatillas hicieran ruido alguno por el suelo de madera. Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y allí, por su sorpresa, se encontró con Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y Okino, mirándole extrañamente.

"¿Dónde vas, Kurama?" preguntó Yusuke, mirando al pelirrojo: ya había sospechado algo.

"Voy a Makai" explicó "Ya sé donde está Botan-san y se quién es el que la persigue y el que quiere enfrentarse a mi" Kuwabara abrió ligeramente la boca.

"¿Y pensabas ir solo?" preguntó Yusuke, como acusándole. Kurama bajó la cabeza.

"Es una pelea del Kitsune. Lo ha recordado todo, no ha hecho falta que Koenma le explicara nada" dijo de pronto Hiei. Todos le miraron "Es asunto suyo"

"¿Y dejarás que se vaya solo, sin más!" preguntó Kuwabara levantando los puños "¡Somos un equipo¡Los equipos se enfrentan a las adversidades juntos! No sé tú, renacuajo, ni Urameshi… ¡pero yo me voy contigo!"

* * *

Genkai estaba en la sala de meditación, con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio y con las manos descansándole en las rodillas, sueltas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y repitiéndose escena por escena, manía que había adoptado desde que todo ese embrollo había empezado. Suspiró mientras abría sus ojos.

Las últimas noticias que habían recibido no eran nada acogedoras. En un principio, ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara supieron entender cuánto era de grave que los muertos no tuvieran donde ir. Lo curioso era que no habían caído en la cuenta antes. Y la verdad es que tampoco podía culparles, con tantas cosas en la cabeza…

Sin duda, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, qué era morir (claro que…Yusuke la ganaba, había muerto una vez más que ella). Sabía perfectamente que, tras morir, el alma quedaba libre del cuerpo y que debía esperar a que viniera la Guía y te llevara por el Río Sanzu (Styx). Y luego allí te llevaban hasta el cielo o el infierno. Había casos, como los de Toguro, en que el alma era juzgada por el mismo Koenma, pero eso solo eran los espíritus más conflictivos.

Claro que…al principio habían pasado muchos desastres naturales en el mundo debido al descontrol de las fuerzas magnéticas que emitían los tres mundos. Al quedar destruido uno, los dos se volvían locos y las ondas magnéticas afectaban a Ningenkai (especialmente). Pero poco a poco, se fue regulando y todo volvió a estabilizarse. Lo que a ninguno se les había ocurrido pensar era que en realidad, eso no quisiera decir que la gente no muriera…

Si no había Reikai, las Guías perdían su poder como tales y tendían que vivir como humanas, que era lo que habían sido antes de su trabajo. Pero… los muertos se morían igual. ¿Qué pasaba si un alma se desenganchaba de un cuerpo y no tenía donde ir? Pues la verdad, no le costaba imaginárselo. Un alma en realidad es una fuerza, es fuerza pura, por lo que es fácilmente atraída por una fuerza contraria. Un alma es atraído por un cuerpo.

¿Eso que quería decir? Pues que los Hirudegan, al ser Youkai con las almas podridas, atraían a las almas puras (buenas o malvadas, eran puras igualmente) y las devoraban: se hacían más fuertes.

"Genkai-san…" vino una voz de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era Yukina.

La anciana miró a la Koorime con dulzura.

"Kazuma, Yusuke-san, Okino-san y Hiei-niisan han decidido acompañar a Kurama-san a Makai" explicó ella. Genkai asintió, ya lo suponía "Kurama-san dice que sabe cómo rescatar a Botan-chan" Genkai sonrió extrañamente: lo sabía.

* * *

Yusuke lo tenía decidido. Había visto que Kurama se había comportado extrañamente y tenía la impresión de que les escondía algo. Cuando vio que tenía en su habitación el traje chino (uno que él ya conocía) sabía que planeaba irse a Makai. Era todo un presentimiento, pero creía conocer bastante bien al Youkai Kitsune y, sin duda y por lo que parecía, sus instintos no le habían fallado en ningún momento.

Por eso lo sabía. Allí estaba él, junto con Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei y esa misteriosa Mizu (Okino) aterrizando en Makai gracias a un portal abierto por Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi. Habían aterrizado suavemente (menos Kuwabara, que había caído encima de él…¡Por qué él?) y ahora se estaban centrando.

"Estamos a 60 kilómetros al sur de Hyoga" dijo Hiei, cubriéndose la frente con la bandana. Kurama pareció situarse ya que de inmediato empezó a buscar algo en el horizonte, como si buscara algo. Como si quisiera encontrar el olor de Botan por algún lado. Yusuke lo entendía… más o menos. La situación de Kurama y de Botan era más lioso que lo suyo con Keiko, pero sabía que Kurama se sentía enteramente responsable…

Al dejar atrás a una preocupada (pero a la vez llena de esperanza) Keiko, había vuelto a sentir ese hueco en el pecho. Sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, solo que ella era capaz de expresarlo con su rostro apenado… en cambio, él le sonreía y le levantaba al pulgar. Era su manera de despedirse. Yusuke no sabía hacerlo de otro modo, pero ahí estaba él, de nuevo en Makai…

"Es a 80 kilómetros de aquí, hacia el este" respondió Kurama señalando hacia unas montañas. Las montañas estaban lejos, pero se veían. Eran rocosas y de color grisáceo, y por encima se veían nubes de tormentas "Ahí está **Tapion**"

"¿**Tapion**?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sí. Es su nombre"

_«¿Me lo parece a mi o es que Kurama está borde?"»_ se preguntó Yusuke parpadeando, inseguro. Empezaron a andar con paso decidido hacia donde les había señalado hacía un momento su compañero

Kuwabara también había percibido el cambio de hostilidad de su amigo, y optó por seguirle y callar. Después de todo, el renacuajo tenía razón. Él se había metido de lleno en todo eso porque estaba preocupado por Kurama: era su amigo, después de todo. Pero también comprendía que el Kitsune estaba nervioso, y no le podía culpar. Lo único que podía hacer era estar con él en los momentos en los que les necesitara.

Mientras tanto, el mismo aludido de todo el tema, Kurama, estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho contestar a Kuwabara de esa manera, tan seca¡Eso era demasiado¡Se estaba pareciendo a Hiei! Trató de cerrar los ojos para calmarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ah… ya, porque se enfrentaría a su enemigo de toda su existencia por su hembra, y todo había pasado tan rápido…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, para tratar de alejar sus sentimientos de todo eso. Hiei había estado todo el rato silencioso, con Okino a su lado, comprendiendo del todo la situación. Les estaba muy agradecidos. En un principio había pensado que se enfrentaría a eso solo, pero se alegraba de saber que tenía tan buenos compañeros.

* * *

Algo violento hizo que abriera los ojos. Ahogó un grito al notar como ese _algo violento_ hería su hombro con fuerza, causándole dolor. Abrió los ojos, tratando de centrarse… ¿dónde estaba? Dio un gemido entre dolor y placer al notar que la temperatura helada en la que se había encontrado había cambiado. Ahora la temperatura era caliente… es más, demasiado caliente. Le hacía sentir enferma.

Botan abrió los ojos violetas, temerosa. _«¿__Qué ha pasado…? La última vez que…la última vez me había dormido, pero…¿dónde estoy¿Dónde están Kido-kun, Yanagizawa-kun y Kaito-kun?»_ sus respuestas quedaron resueltas al ir aclarándose poco a poco su visión.

Ella, de pasar a esa habitación circular y helada, había pasado al fondo de una cueva. Es más, estaba como en una _sala_ de la cueva, una sala circular de más o menos el triple de la dimensión de donde había estado antes. Era una sala de piedra, tierra y arena. No había absolutamente nada que la llamara la atención…claro está, el techo.

En medio de esa sala circular, había otra circunferencia, de color azul-grisáceo.

Y de repente cayó en la cuenta.

"¡He caído hasta aquí abajo!" gritó para sí misma, sorprendida. _«¿__Cómo lo he hecho?»_ se preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin duda… el techo de esa sala era el suelo de la sala donde estaban los demás, de donde provenía el calor y la luz… (la cueva parecía estar iluminada… pero… no había fuego, no había luz…)

Se tocó el hombro al notar que el dolor no cesaba, y quedó horrorizada al descubrir que lo tenía cubierto de sangre. ¿Qué le había pasado? _«Bueno… ahora por lo menos estoy libre, tengo que ir a Ningenkai y avisar a Yusuke, él les salvará»_ pensó. Tenía miedo… quería salir de ahí. Tenía ganas de ver los ojos reconfortantes de sus amigos.

"Exacto"

Botan dio un grito de horror y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la pared de piedra (se volvió a golpear la herida, pero no estaba concentrada). Delante suyo, aparecido del aire, estaba Tapion…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Bueno¡He escrito más de medio chapter seguido! Si es que cuando se me ocurrió como continuarlo (me quedé bloqueada durante casi una semana OO;;;) no pude dejar de escribirlo (es más, incluso he saltado de la cama porque temía que las palabras se fueran solas XD).

Espero que este chapter os haya gustado! X3 Aquí ha habido más explicación que nada del otro mundo, pero por lo menos las cosas parecen ir aclarándose y las cosas empiezan a volver a ponerse en marcha… jeje. Ahora y durante un tiempo, me dedicaré más que nada a explicar lo que pasó entre Shou y Youko y quién es ese maldito Tapion (si lo odio hasta yo XD).

También pondré alguna que otra lucha, y seguramente (pero **no** es del todo seguro) volveré a hacer que Jin & Co. aparezcan (y seguramente, con ellos Yomi y el nuevo sex-symbol de su hijo XD). Pero más que nada, estos capítulos que viene serán algo tranquilos, pero la acción pasa día a día…

**En el próximo episodio (me he dado cuenta de que a veces pongo 'episodio' y a veces 'capítulo', pero bueno XD):** Kurama sigue su instinto y los demás le siguen, tienen una importante misión: recuperar a Botan. ¿Pero acaso Tapion les dejará que se la lleven sin una pelea? Mientras tanto, en Ningenkai, ya es hora de que Yukina acepte algo muy importante… ¿pero tendrá el valor?

30-. **Aa** Manera poco formal de decir 'Hai'. Las chicas también usan una forma parecida: _'Ee'_.

**Celine** Pues la verdad es que como estoy al final del fic, me veo que no sé como proceder, xDD Tengo como firme intención, por eso, terminar este fic el día 8 de Agosto (ni un día más ni un día menos) pues fue cuando publiqué el primer capítulo. Ah… qué recuerdos xD.

**Nizza**** Minamino: **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por todos tus halagos. Como ya especifiqué: no añadiré a **nadie** en mi lista de avisos hasta que recibe un **e-mail** suyo pidiéndomelo con el título "YYHD: Chapter Alert". No puedo hacerlo por reviews porque entonces la faena se me multiplica. Si tengo un mail vuestro puedo agregaros en una lista de contactos y terminar pronto.

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Me ha gustado la comparación de familia Hiei/Yukina… xDD qué bueno. Bueno, no se que no le cueste a Hiei aceptar que está manco, lo que pasa es que está _realmente_ aturdido, estas cosas no se aceptan de noche a la mañana, y conociéndole… pues ya sabemos como es xD. Y esos tres (Keiko, Yanagizawa y Kido) pintan porque eran Reikai Tantei después del Yusuke-tachi y los Hirudegan querrían saber si les ofrecían un reto… pero, como ves, quedaron decepcionados.

**Botan Peony:** La muerte de Enki y su mujer (Koko, creo que se llamaba o.o) estaba _totalmente_ improvisada xDD pero bueno, creo que ha ayudado bastante la historia, en realidad. Y también me hubiera gustado que Kurama le dijese a su madre la verdad, pero pensé que ocuparía demasiados chapters y como no tendría exactamente "tiempo" para entretenerse con su madre (digamos que Botan está kiensabedónde y hay un Koenma a rabiar)… pues decidí que lo siguiera ocultando, aún no sé si revelarle a Shiori la verdad hacia el final del fic, no estoy segura… n.nUu Mukuro está allá porque los Hirudegan querían que ella cooperara con ellos, pero como ven que no hay manera: la encierran. Hmm… en cuanto a Okino… o.o pues no me he dado cuenta hasta que lo has hecho. La verdad es que ella no tiene un papel del todo _fundamental_ en el fic, solo la hice para que se cumplieran las condiciones, o sea que no tiene toda la personalidad que se merece. Es una lástima, a mi también me gusta. Pero tranquila, poco a poco ella también tendrá protagonista. ¡ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA DESCUBIERTO DE DONDE VIENE EL NOMBRE! Jaja, sé que dije que venían de DB, pero eres la única que me ha reconocido uno, soy feliz x3

Gracias también a: **Naoko**, **Koibito**** Tenshi to Tsuki** y **Edith**.

* * *

Es probable que pronto (es decir, cuando acabe el fic) (voy por el chapter 44, a punto de acabarlo) lo reescribiré completo con todas las "tomas falsas" borradas xD Será, más que nada, para entreteneros.

* * *

En la web podréis encontrar, no solo los Bonus o chapters que contengan lemon, sino las fichas de los personajes originales (está el de Okino con una imagen), sino que encontraréis también "Historias paralelas" (es decir, lo que pasa durante el fic pero no dentro de él) (de momento no hay ninguno, pero tengo varios en mente) además de las tomas falsas y el humor.

* * *

**Bonus**** nº13: **Un asiento vacío

**Dedicado a:** Naoko!

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama (supongo que esa es tu preferida… o.o)

El viaje en autobús había sido el más pesado que había sufrido Botan en su vida (muerte, lo que fuera). ¿Quién fue el imbécil que sugirió el bus para ir a la playa? No podían haber ido en tren… noo… porque los señoritos Kuwabara y Yusuke no tenían dinero, pero tampoco podrían haber ido en coche ( _NADIE_tenía coche particular)… tenían que ir en BUS. Y ella, como era tan amable y sinceramente, tan _tonta_, tuvo que _aceptar_ ir en _bus_ con ellos: no el remo, no, en BUS.

Suspiró pesadamente por enésima vez. Keiko, que en in principio se sentaba a su lado, estaba charlando con Shizuru, y Yukina estaba siendo molida a preguntas por Kuwabara, que estaba siendo estrictamente vigilado por Hiei. Yusuke y Kurama hablaban tranquilamente sobre… agh¿qué sabía ella? Ella estaba sola, en un rincón, con la mano apoyada en el mentón y mirando por la ventana aburrida. _«Cómo me gustaría estar en el aire…»_ pensó.

"¡Urameshi-yarou (gilipollas, idiota)!" vino, de golpe, el grito de Kuwabara, casi todos los del autobús levantaron la mirada (incluida la Guía) y se encontraron con el pelinaranja levantándole el puño a un moreno, que tenía un dedo bajo el párpado y estaba sacando la lengua.

"Ña, ña" pinchaba Yusuke con una risa infantil. Keiko empezó a regañarle diciendo que no molestara a la gente y pronto se vio disculpándose ante los pasajeros que les miraban mal.

Botan volvió a suspirar, añorando su remo y su libertad. Odiaba estar encerrada en esos transportes públicos humanos y lo detestaba más aún cuando estaba siendo ignorada. Miró de soslayo a los demás y percató de que no era la única frustrada: Hiei lo estaba más (y no le extrañaba, con la de indirectas que le enviaba Kuwabara a su hermana… le sorprendía que siguiera vivo).

"Botan-san¿daijobu?" vino una voz suave a su derecha, el asiento de su lado. Ella levantó la mirada y quedó muy sorprendida al ver que el que le hablaba había sido Kurama: él casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, a menos que fuera en un momento indispensable: siempre había pensado que ella le caía fatal al Kitsune. Ella asintió alegremente, contenta por dejar de estar sola.

"Hai, Kurama-kun¿has ido alguna vez a la playa que dicen, Izu?" preguntó ella lanzándose al ataque: estaba desesperada, necesitaba tener una conversación. Y el Kitsune, como notándolo, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir hablando. "Ne, ne¿crees que será muy bonito?" pero antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo a asentir, volvió a preguntar "¿Crees que llegaremos a salvo?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" dijo él, extrañado. Botan rió.

"Kuwa-chan y Yusuke-kun están todo el rato peleándose, Keiko-chan parece a punto de matar a Yusuke-kun, y Hiei está de _muy_ mal humor" dijo ella asintiendo, como dándose la razón a sí misma. Kurama no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. "Aunque Hiei siempre está de mal humor… y tú siempre estás tan callado, a veces pienso en lo extraño que es"

"¿Callado?"

"Sí. Solo hablas con los chicos" dijo ella pensativa, con un dedo en la mejilla y los ojos mirando al techo. De pronto tuvo una visión… Kurama… un Kurama _hembra_ rodeado de hombres… se sonrojó vivamente. Kurama alzó una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando ella lo interrumpió con una risa casi estridente, alertando de nuevo a los demás pasajeros del bus.

"Shh… Botan-chan…" regañó Keiko susurrando.

"¡Oe¿Cómo es que a ella se lo dices bien y a mi me gritas?" dijo Yusuke con una mueca y los brazos cruzados, enojado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Urusai (calla)!" murmuró ella, ligeramente sonrojada. Botan observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa en la cara… los dos eran tan jóvenes pero tan llenos de vida, que siempre le daban algo de envidia. Y luego estaba ese sentimiento que albergaban el uno para el otro… muchas veces se iba a dormir imaginándose con una relación parecida con un Sr.–Imaginario.

"Ne, K—" pero su asiento volvía a estar vacío. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Kurama hablando animadamente con Kuwabara sobre… bueno, al revés, era Kuwabara el que hablaba animadamente, pero Kurama parecía escucharle con el mismo entusiasmo y comentaba algunas cosas. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero parecía que Kuwabara tenía un gran interés en seguir esa conversación.

Botan suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose realmente mal y con los ojos ardiendo en lágrimas que no pensaba dejar ir. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso.

Ella, que formaba parte de los Reikai Tantei como su ayudante, siempre se quedaba en las sombras y nunca le daban mérito por el cumplimiento de ninguna misión. Siempre era "una más", o como mucho "la otra". Entre las chicas pasaba lo mismo… no lo admitirían ninguna… pero ellas no podrían entender lo que la Guía y ayudante de detectives espirituales vivía. Eran buenas amigas sí, pero no eran sus confidentes.

Yusuke era majo, siempre que hacía falta peleaba por ella. Pero ella siempre sería la sombra de Keiko, la "segunda". Y lo mismo pasaba con Kuwabara.

Hiei la odiaba. Kurama… Kurama no le hablaba.

_«¿__Y por qué no?»_ seguía preguntándose más veces de lo necesario. _«¿__Por qué no? Seguro que él es una persona muy interesante, me gustaría llegar a conocerle…»_ pero esa mirada de madurez y de serenidad… la asustaban. Ella, que le iban mucho más los estímulos de su entorno, no tendría mucho con lo que hablar con ese zorro astuto y siempre pendiente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Eran demasiado diferentes.

No negaría, de ninguna manera (de la misma manera que tampoco lo admitiría) que Kurama le era atractivo. ¿Y para quién no? Alto, esbelto, atractivo, calmado, inteligente, astuto, amable, sensato, fresco, elegante… ¿acaso no era el sueño de toda mujer? Y sus facciones corporales no eran nada desagradables, todo lo contrario… él era tan _precioso_ que ella se sentía miserable a su lado.

Se sentía atraída, sí, pero sabía que él nunca sentiría lo mismo hacia ella, ese pequeño temblor en los labios cuando querría hablarle, esos nervios cuando le dirigía la mirada… oh, no era una ilusa: sabía que no tenía posibilidades. Ella, en comparación a él, era una niña de párvulos.

Era solo un capricho.

¿O no?

¿Qué había sido, aparte de su belleza física? Estaba acostumbrada a ver a chicos guapos y no se le caía la baba por cualquiera, Yusuke era muy guapo y nunca le había pasado nada así con él…¿era por su personalidad? No, Kuwabara era mucho más dulce que él, así que no podía ser¿su misticismo? Era posible, pero Hiei era, si era posible: aún más misterioso.

_«¿__El vínculo con su madre?» _se preguntó de golpe, sorprendiéndose.

"¡OE, BOTAN, HEMOS LLEGADO!" vino el grito de Yusuke que casi le hizo saltar. cuando se dio cuenta, todos habían cogido sus bolsas y bajaban del autobús. Con un pequeño grito de frustración, cogió su maleta y salió por la puerta de atrás, ignorando la mirada enfadada del conductor (y ligeramente perturbadora, en especial cuando repasaba con la mirada su rasero y sus piernas).

De haber sabido que Kurama la había estado observando todo el tiempo…

**-----Fin-----**

**Próximo Bonus para:** Celine

* * *

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**REPITO:** No voy a dar Bonus si no se cumplen las reglas preestablecidas en el capítulo 5, que volveré a repetir:

**1)** No daré Bonus a quién me lo pida, se lo dará a quién considero que lo merece. Para eso, tomo en cuenta los detalles que me enviáis por review (como comentarios, ideas desarrolladas, comentarios, críticas, etc.) ya sean largos o cortos, y, en especial: la continuidad de los lectores. Es decir, no daré un review a una persona que solo me ha dejado dos o tres durante estos 20 capítulos, sino que se lo daré, por ejemplo a los que me envían reviews por cada capítulo o por cada dos.

**2)** Si os toca el Bonus: DECIDME LO QUE QUERÉIS. No puedo hacer un Bonus sin saber qué es lo que queréis que ponga. En este caso, he decidido escribir uno, pese a no recibir instrucciones claras de Naoko!. Por eso mismo pido que, si os toca: PEDIDME lo que queréis que ponga. Ya sea algo tan simple como la pareja, o algo más desarrollado, como la pareja, los personajes, las situaciones, etc.

* * *

Fans de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk

Por problemas que no me explico, el servidor de mi Web no va bien. Por el momento he cambiado de servidor temporalmente, pero no hay nada a esperas del alta de miarroba. Si queréis, siempre seréis bienvenidos, por ejemplo, en el foro. ¡Gracias!


	21. Las nueve colas de los zorros

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Hirudegan tienen a Botan, y los Reikai-Tantei van a ella para salvarla del infierno en el que está atrapada. Parece ser que las cosas se complican a medida que pasa el tiempo, la destrucción de Reikai solo fue el primer paso.

Recapitulación: _La verdad en pocas palabras_

_Algo violento hizo que abriera los ojos. Ahogó un grito al notar como ese algo violento hería su hombro con fuerza, causándole dolor. Abrió los ojos, tratando de centrarse… ¿dónde estaba? Dio un gemido entre dolor y placer al notar que la temperatura helada en la que se había encontrado había cambiado. Ahora la temperatura era caliente… es más, demasiado caliente. Le hacía sentir enferma._

_Botan abrió los ojos violetas, temerosa. «¿Qué ha pasado…? La última vez que…la última vez me había dormido, pero…¿dónde estoy¿Dónde están Kido-kun, Yanagizawa-kun y Kaito-kun?» sus respuestas quedaron resueltas al ir aclarándose poco a poco su visión._

_Ella, de pasar a esa habitación circular y helada, había pasado al fondo de una cueva. Es más, estaba como en una sala de la cueva, una sala circular de más o menos el triple de la dimensión de donde había estado antes. Era una sala de piedra, tierra y arena. No había absolutamente nada que la llamara la atención…claro está, el techo._

_En medio de esa sala circular, había otra circunferencia, de color azul-grisáceo. _

_Y de repente cayó en la cuenta._

_"¡He caído hasta aquí abajo!" gritó para sí misma, sorprendida. «¿Cómo lo he hecho?» se preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin duda… el techo de esa sala era el suelo de la sala donde estaban los demás, de donde provenía el calor y la luz… (la cueva parecía estar iluminada… pero… no había fuego, no había luz…)_

_Se tocó el hombro al notar que el dolor no cesaba, y quedó horrorizada al descubrir que lo tenía cubierto de sangre. ¿Qué le había pasado? «Bueno… ahora por lo menos estoy libre, tengo que ir a Ningenkai y avisar a Yusuke, él les salvará» pensó. Tenía miedo… quería salir de ahí. Tenía ganas de ver los ojos reconfortantes de sus amigos._

_"Exacto" _

_Botan dio un grito de horror y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra la pared de piedra (se volvió a golpear la herida, pero no estaba concentrada). Delante suyo, aparecido del aire, estaba Tapion…_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintiuno: Las nueve colas de los zorros

Hiei había intentado convencer a Okino para que no les acompañase, pero ella parecía decidida a hacerlo. Ella tenía claro que lucharía a su lado, que ella no era débil, y que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por los amigos de él (y, esperaba que en el futuro también serían _sus_ amigos). Así que por eso no se discutió y ella les acompañó. Además, al ser Youkai, tal vez conocería ya la zona.

_"Botan-san y Kurama-san han vivido separados sin saber que antaño estuvieron juntos…, fueron separados a la fuerza. Hiei, sabiendo esto y que ellos no pueden estar juntos… me hace pensar en nosotros. Y yo quiero ayudarles"_

Okino era una Mizu, de una raza amable, que alimentaba a todo moribundo y ayudaba a todo desconocido. Por eso, al ver una pareja en un estado tan triste, ella misma sentía ese dolor: ya lo había experimentado, después de todo. Hiei quedó pasmado ante esas palabras, pero sonrió, recordando las palabras de su Maestra: _"Cuando un demonio elige a una hembra… no la elige porqué si, Hiei. Y menos alguien tan hostil y frío como tú"_.

Habían empezado a correr en dirección a la que su amigo les había señalado. Hiei frunció el entrecejo, preocupadamente. Se había enterado del pasado de Kurama por parte de Yusuke, que había decidido contárselo, y Kurama era su amigo. Es más, fue su primer amigo e incluso ahora era la persona en la que más confiaba. No soportaba ver como alguien jugaba con el Kitsune de manera tan cruel.

Además, él había quedado bastante mal parado con su último enfrentamiento contra Zaboit¿quién le aseguraba que Kurama saldría vivo de ésta? Por eso, en parte, había decidido hacer caso de Kuwabara (cosa que _nunca y por nada de los tres mundos_ admitiría) y acompañarlo. No se metería en su pelea (era cosa suya, como sabía que el Kitsune respetaría su enfrentamiento contra Zaboit) pero si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarle…

Pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo: no era solo eso. No era el sentimiento de hostilidad hacia los Hirudegan ni su profunda amistad con Kurama, tan solo lo que lo hacía moverse. No. Era por algo más, algo que había dejado incompleto: Mukuro. Estaba seguro de Mukuro estaba con esa onna, no sabía porqué, pero la desaparición de Mukuro y la de Botan…todo parecía ir ligado.

Le debía algo muy importante, a Mukuro. Y Mukuro le debía la verdad a su hija.

Miró de nuevo a su compañero, que seguía corriendo con la mirada fija y los nudillos blancos de hacer presión. Es más, le pareció ver un hilo de sangre resbalar de sus manos por culpa de clavarse las uñas. ¿Tan nervioso estaba ese Kitsune calmado y sereno? Costaba de creer, pero él no era quién para juzgar.

* * *

"¡Ya están aquí!" exclamó Jin sobresaltando a sus compañeros. Estaban en las profundidades de un bosque entrenándose en la lucha sin parar cuando de repente, Jin dejó de atacar a Touya "¡Ouch¡Eso duele!" Touya ni siquiera se molestó a disculparse a su amigo por haberle herido con su espada de hielo, miraba al cielo, única salida de ese espeso bosque (justo el mismo donde se habían encontrado con Urameshi y Kuwabara). 

"¡Es verdad¡Noto sus ki!" dijo Chuu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parando la patada de Rinku con una sola mano y tumbándolo en el suelo con indiferencia. El pequeño empezó a quejarse pero calló al notar la oleada de ki de la que hablaban sus compañeros.

"Sí, pero Urameshi no viene solo" comentó Shishiwakamaru frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando un poco los ojos "Viene con ese idiota de Kuwabara" a todos se les cayó una pequeña gota, parecía que esos dos se habían cogido manía entre sí "y con Kurama, Hiei y otra presencia, no la reconozco" dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"¡Pues vamos a ellos!" exclamó Chuu de manera exageradamente entusiasta levantando su botella de sake "¡Celebraremos que han venido!"

"Creo que has bebido demasiado, Chuu" respondió Touya con una pequeña sonrisa, se divertía mucho con sus compañeros "Pero tienes razón, deberíamos saber qué nuevas traen, y me interesa la salud de Hiei y de Kurama" todos asintieron y, quién les hubiera estado espiando, hubiera visto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

"¡OEEEEE¡YUSUKEEEE!" Cuando Yusuke reaccionó al oír esa voz, ya se encontraba rodando por el suelo y con algo que le cogía fuertemente por el cuello. En otras circunstancias, hubiera atacado a quienquiera que le hubiera hecho eso, pero tan solo esperó con una gran sonrisa en los labios hasta que dejaran de rodar. 

"Jin…te agradecería que no tratases de romperme el cuello siempre que me ves" dijo Yusuke felizmente. Los dos se levantaron y se dieron la mano, Yusuke podía ver lo contento que estaba Jin, que no había dejado de moverse por aquí y por allá, volando en los aires de felicidad. Una gota cayó por su nuca. _«¿__Se puede saber qué le pasa?»_ se preguntó rascándose la nuca y mirando a sus compañeros interrogativamente.

Todos se fijaron en que los Shinobi estaban hechos cisco. Tenías las ropas rotas y sucias, y tenías varias heridas abiertas y varias que se estaban cerrando. Tras unos cordiales saludos ante todos y asegurar a los Shinobi que tanto Kurama como Hiei estaban bien (en especial su sensei) y presentar a Okino (Hiei puso muy mala cara cuando Shishiwakamaru trataba de acercarse), les explicaron a todos qué había pasado esos últimos días.

Los Shinobi ya sabían de la desaparición, y quedaron pasmados cuando se enteraron de que Kurama sabía donde estaba la peliazul.

"¿Por cierto…qué diantre os ha pasado, que vais tan…arreglados?" preguntó Kuwabara sarcásticamente. Shishiwakamaru abrió la boca para responderle, pero Touya fue el que lo hizo antes.

"Como sabemos que debemos hacernos fuertes ya que los nuevos enemigos parecen superar los límites, hemos decidido optar por lo que nos enseñaron Kurama y Genkai-san" explicó el Shinobi de hielo. Kurama asintió con una sonrisa extraña "No hemos dejado de entrenar ni un solo minuto desde que os fuisteis por última vez, Yusuke y Kuwabara, y habíamos acordado que sería así hasta nuestro próximo encuentro. No me extraña que Jin estuviera tan contento"

"¡Ni una vez?" gritó Kuwabara, incrédulo.

"No. Lo que nos enseñó Kurama era que los Youkai que no tenían hembra solo podían aumentar su energía demoníaca entrenándose hasta el límite sin parar, por eso los entrenamientos eran tan duros" contestó Touya.

"Bleh¡pero los hierbajos que nos dabas de comer apestaban!" exclamó Chuu sacando la lengua. Todos rieron (menos Hiei y Shishiwakamaru, claro está).

Tras acabar esa pequeña charla, Kurama decidió que era hora de marcharse, y todos asintieron. En un principio, los Shinobi iban a acompañarles, pero Hiei les dijo que no sería una buena idea. Después de todo, si los Hirudegan notaban que se acercaban un número tan grande de Youkai con ellos (seguro que les estaban esperando, después de todo) su plan fallaría.

"Ya sé. ¿Por qué no vais en busca de Yomi y Shura?" preguntó Yusuke "Decidles donde estamos por si necesitamos refuerzos, pero por el momento, es mejor que no nos acompañéis. Vamos allá, seguramente notaréis nuestros ki así que dudo que tengáis problemas para encontrarnos" dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Touya, que se puede decir que es el más razonable del grupo, estuvo de acuerdo y todos hicieron como lo habían planeado. Los Shinobi se separaron de los detectives, buscando a los dos poderosos Youkai y se esperarían donde se emitía el ki, pero sin intervenir. Todos se lo agradecieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

"Yukina-chan…¿estás preocupara por Kuwabara-kun, verdad?" esa voz sobresaltó a la pequeña Koorime, que estaba sentada en el porche de fuera, mirando las flores y el cielo, aunque sin verlo realmente. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. ¿Cuál? Ya lo sabía… pero estaba demasiado insegura como para nombrarlo. Dirigió sus ojos del color de un rubí hacia su compañera. 

Ahí estaba Keiko, que la miraba con dulzura. La Koorime no dijo nada en un principio, sabiendo que había mucha verdad en esas palabras. Se sentó a su lado silenciosamente y compartieron su presencia.

"Gomenasai (31), Keiko-chan" dijo Yukina avergonzada y sin saber mirar a la chica a la cara. Ella le sonrió interrogativamente.

"Tranquila. Kuwabara-kun, Yusuke y los demás rescatarán a Botan-chan, ya lo verás" aseguró la morena sonriendo. Pero Yukina sabía que esa era una sonrisa triste. ¿Le podía culpar? Claro que no.

"Gomenasai, Keiko-chan… sé que no hago más que pensar en Botan-chan, en Hiei-niisan y… en Kazuma…" dijo mirando sus manos, que apretaban con fuerza la falda de su kimono verde azulado. "Gomenasai, gomenasai" Keiko la miraba algo confusa. ¿Por qué se disculpaba tanto…? "Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, porque tú has tenido que separarte de Yusuke-san, y no debería ser yo la que me sintiera así…"

"Yukina-chan…" susurró Keiko con los ojos agrandados. Sonrió compasivamente y abrazó a la pequeña Koorime, que aceptó el contacto sin oponer resistencia. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es normal que estés preocupada. Pero tranquila, Botan-chan volverá, tu hermano también, y Kuwabara-kun también" dijo esto último con mucha firmeza.

"De-demo…(32)"

"Iie, Yukina-chan" respondió Keiko, interrumpiéndola. "Entiendo como te sientes. Despedirme de Yusuke sin saber si va a volver entero, o si volverá o no… es muy duro. Pero él me prometió que estaría conmigo y yo le conozco. Nunca me ha roto una promesa y siempre está ahí si le necesito. Siempre volverá por mi. Yo confío en él, Yukina-chan, Yusuke es muy fuerte" dijo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Se pasó una mano por el hombro, donde él la había mordido.

Yukina se alzó del agarre de Keiko y la miró a los ojos. Eran los ojos de una enamorada. Sonrió levemente, feliz por ella, pero algo en su corazón…hacía que se sintiese desdichada. Keiko pareció percibirlo, pues su atención rápidamente se posó en la chica.

"Yukina-chan… ¿no sientes tú lo mismo por Kuwabara-kun?"

"…" ¿Qué iba a decirle, la pequeña Koorime de hielo? Era cierto que lo que le dijeron siempre sobre el amor, y lo mismo que Keiko le había descrito en pocas palabras… y la presencia de Kazuma… todo eso era más profundo que lo que ella sabía que sería el resumen. No… esa palabra tan especial… ese _"aishiteru (33)"_ era incluso demasiado simple… además, había algo que…

"¿Yukina-chan?"

"Las Koorime no podemos unirnos con nadie" dijo la pequeña con un hilo de voz. Keiko la escuchaba, enternecida. Le explicó en pocas palabras que las Koorime no se podían reproducir, porque entonces sería asesinada, como su madre: como Hina. Si se reproducían sexualmente (las Koorime se reproducían asexualmente cada 100 años si lo querían NA1) sus hijos serían considerados endemoniados y les matarían. Lo que le pasó a su hermano.

Hubo un silencio. Habían cuatro perlas dejadas en el suelo. Últimamente, Yukina lloraba mucho…

"Dakedo, Yukina-chan… anata wa youkai janakute, ningen desu¿ne? (34)"

Los labios de la Koorime se partieron ligeramente de la sorpresa y confusión. ¿De qué hablaba Keiko? Ella sabía que era una Youkai, una Koorime…

"Hai" vino una voz detrás de ellas. Ahí, con una mirada tranquila y serena, y echando humo por la boca elegantemente, estaba Shizuru.

"Ah…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yukina, que empezó a reír suavemente, acompañada de sus compañeras. Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban sus pestañas y se convertían en perlas. Perlas blancas y puras, sin manchas oscuras. Perlas de pura felicidad.

No. Nunca podría negar sus raíces como Youkai. Ella _era_ una Youkai, procedente de Hyoga, en Makai… pero ella vivía con los humanos. Sentía como los humanos. _«Amo como los humanos»_ pensó _«Me he convertido en una humana»_

"Vengo a deciros que vamos con la pequeña Hinageshi, ya que Koenma-san se ha ido con Ayame-san a no–se–qué, a la ciudad. Vamos a comprarle un vestido bien bonito a Botan-chan para cuando vuelva¿ne?" preguntó la mayor mirando a la pequeña figura que estaba aún en la casa. Hinageshi asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se ruborizaba por la atención.

"¡Hai!"

* * *

"¡ARGHHH!" gritó de repente Yusuke. Estaban todos corriendo hacia el lugar indicado (ni muy rápido ni muy lentos, ya que Kuwabara y Kurama no eran tan rápidos como los otros tres) cuando ese gritó les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. 

Se giraron violentamente mirando hacia Yusuke, listos para disparar contra lo que fuera que estuviera atacando a sus compañeros cuando… Yusuke estaba con las manos en la cabeza y un rostro lleno de furia e irritación... ¿consigo mismo?

"¡NANI, URAMESHI¡PARA QUÉ DIANTRES GRITAS?" exclamó Kuwabara, que aún tenía un nudo en el estómago. Kurama suspiró. Hiei gruñó. Okino no dijo nada.

"¡Lo había olvidado completamente¡Ya sé como podemos ir más rápido!" dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una pequeña gota en la cabeza. Todos le miraron, curiosos de saber a qué se refería el moreno. Se rascaba la nuca con preocupación y tras sonreír de un modo extraño, se llevó los dedos índice y anular de cada mano a los labios y silbó fuertemente.

Kurama, Hiei y Okino, que eran los que tenía el oído más desarrollados hicieron una mueca de dolor. Kuwabara se tapó las orejas. Ese silbido era largo y parecía tener un eco curioso. Se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, Yusuke, y les levantó el pulgar.

"¿A qué venía eso, Urameshi!" exclamó Kuwabara dispuesto a lanzársele al cuello. Yusuke se apartó de la trayectoria en el último segundo haciendo que Kuwabara se estampara contra el suelo. Hubo una risa ahogada por parte de Kurama y Okino, y un 'Pobre infeliz' de parte de Hiei.

De repente, una sombra enorme les cubrió a todos. Todos alzaron la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, y Yusuke mantenía esa misteriosa sonrisa…

* * *

La yema de su dedo era fría… helada. Botan miraba a Tapion con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, llenos de terror y angustia. No se atrevía a moverse, como si el mero echo de respirar o parpadear significara la muerte instantánea. _«Después de todo… es así»_ pensó horrorizada, ignorando loso gritos de sus pulmones que ardían sin oxígeno. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pues no atrevía a quitarle la mirada de encima, por si pudiera aparecer detrás de ella… 

Si fuera tan solo miedo, ella hubiera sido lo bastante lista como para apartarse de un golpe, materializar su remo y volar donde él no pudiera alcanzarla, o simplemente amenazarla con ese remo mágico, o cualquier cosa…

Pero no. Estaba _aterrorizada_. Toda su mente quedó en blanco, con un único pensamiento en la mente _«Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir…»_. Seguía notando el contacto helado de la yema de los dedos de Tapion repasando su mejilla, y congelar las lágrimas que inconscientemente habían resbalado por sus enrojecidos pómulos. Su mandíbula parecía estar atascada, no podía ni tragar saliva.

Se sentía perdida.

Y en ese momento, por corto que fuera pero por eterno que pareciera, deseó tener a alguien a su lado. Alguien con la que se sentiría completamente a salvo, sin temer por esas pequeñas ranuras que pudieran significar un peligro. Pero no. Estaba sola. _Sola_. _Sola_.

Tapion apartó la mano de su piel mientras la miraba con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos claros como el sol, que hasta dolía devolverle la mirada. El Youkai Kitsune de ocho colas, que contaba con 9527 años. El mismo que había desterrado a Youko Kurama cuando éste era joven. El mismo que había hecho despertar a Botan sobresaltada siempre que tenía visiones.

Y ya lo recordaba. Ya recordaba por qué despertaba tan aterrorizada cuando abría los ojos. Era porque siempre aparecía él, o se le mencionaba. ¿Tanto horror le causaba su presencia a Shou? Eso parecía. Y Botan no podía culparla. Por algún motivo que desconocía, ella era entonces el objeto de deseo de ese Youkai. ¿Pero…¡Por qué?

Tapion se apartó el manto negro que lo cubría, mostrando a la aterrorizada Guía de Reikai su cuerpo y su traje.

Sí. Era el mismo traje que él llevaba cuando aparecía en sus sueños. Ropas blancas y lisas. Una camisa sin mangas y con el cuello en forma de pico, y encima un manto llano que le cubría todo el torso hasta la altura de los codos. Sus pantalones eran largos, y llevaba como un manto que le cubría el pantalón, blanco también, que se ataba en un nudo al lado, creándole una falda ancha.

El manto negro disolvió la tierra que quedaba bajo de ella, y se hundió levemente en la superficie. La capa era tóxica…

"Vendrán a por mi" dijo Botan. Se sorprendió a sí misma. Se había estado repitiendo esas palabras mentalmente desde que dejó caer la capa, confiando en lo que parecían ser palabras vacías. Pero su voz, por muy asustada, _aterrorizada_ que estuviera, parecía no pertenecerle. Estaba llena de seguridad. Como si de verdad creyera en esas palabras.

"Sin duda. Y será entonces cuando mate a Youko Kurama" dijo esa misma voz grave y cruel. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Botan.

* * *

"Koenma-sama…" dijo Ayame, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Koenma. Éste la miró, curioso. Estaban los dos andando juntos por el bosque, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera tener relación con todo lo que pasaba. Ni ellos sabían lo que buscaban, pero cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio… 

_«Cualquier cosa por ayudar a Botan…ojalá hubiera ido con Yusuke a Makai, pero los muy asquerosos no me dijeron nada»_ dijo con una mueca y una venita en la frente.

"Koenma-sama…" repitió Ayame, sintiendo que de nuevo su atención se había desviado. Koenma la miró y le pidió perdón sonriendo nerviosamente "Iya… estaba pensando en Botan-chan… ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, con una voz rara. Koenma se ruborizó, sin atreverse a asentir, pero tampoco quería mentirle, así que simplemente no dijo nada. "Lo sabía" admitió con una pequeña risa.

"Ayame…¿daijobu ka?" preguntó Koenma parpadeando confuso.

"Ee, nande mo nai" dijo ella con una voz increíblemente forzada.

"Ayame…" protestó Koenma, que no le gustaba quedarse a dos velas.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Ayame de golpe con los dedos en los labios. "Lo noto… ¡Ya se cuál es el portal que usan los Youkai de Makai para entrar en Ningenkai…! No es el mismo que el que usan Urameshi-kun y los demás, estábamos equivocados. Este hace mucha más peste" dijo seriamente. Koenma quiso reír por su último comentario, pero no lo consideró apropiado.

_«Ayame es una chica tan seria… que a veces no se ni qué decir…»_

Se acercaron los dos silenciosamente hacia donde ella sentía que había aquella ranura entre los mundos. Sin duda, todos habían pensado que los Youkai que les habían atacado habían ido por el mismo portal que usaban Yusuke y los demás, pero parecía ser que no. Había otra entrada, igual de cerca que la otra…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Uf, este capítulo ha costado! La verdad es que lo dejé a medias, porque como habían empezado ya las clases y todo… pues jeje, ya no había tanto tiempo. 

Poco a poco las cosas se irán poniendo en marcha, y para todos los curiosos que quieren saber qué fue del pasado de Youko y de Shou…

Al final he decidido terminar el fic el día 5 de Agosto, precisamente el día en que empecé a escribirlo. Hmm… xDD mira que soy exacta… xD

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué relación tienen Botan y Shou¿Por qué es Youko Kurama un traidor, a los ojos de Tapion¿Podrá Kurama detener los planes de Tapion? Y Hiei¿podrá hacer algo para ayudar a su Maestra?

**NA1:** Todo esto se explica en un capítulo de YYH, hacia el final de la serie cuando Hiei recuerda su pasado. Las Koorime se reproducen cada 100 años, pero los hay que dicen que Yukina y Hiei son más grandes…, por lo que Yukina ya debería tener descendencia. Como no sabemos nada, simplemente he añadido que es voluntario.

31-. **Gomenasai, Gomen ne, Gomen:** _Perdona_ de más a menos formal

32-. **Demo, dakedo, 'kedo:** _pero _

33-. **Aishiteru****, Koishiteru:** _te quiero_

34-. **Dakedo, Yukina-chan… anata wa youkai janakute, ningen desu, ne:** _Pero, Yukina… tú no eres una demonio, eres una humana¿verdad?_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEWS**

**Tu flor de petunia:** Me ha hecho gracia que pusieras que hubieras querido que escribiera algo como ((Kurama frunció el entrecejo, apretando los puños mientras una rabia posesiva hizo que perdiera el control momentáneamente de sus instintos demoníacos… _«Cómo se atreva a dañar a mi Botan… lo mataré»_)) bueno, hubiera podido escribir algo así, pero lo creo totalmente innecesario y no tiene nada que ver con la trama. Kurama sabe lo de Shou y lo recuerda todo, pero eso no significa que lo haya asimilado. Es como cuando te dicen que alguien, a la que conoces de toda la vida, ha entrado en coma: lo sabes, pero no te lo crees.

También ha otra cosa que me ha intrigado de tu review, que si Youko había ido con Shou por fastidiar a Tapion… pues tranquila, no lo hizo por eso. Y sobre Kurama, verás, él no sentía absolutamente NADA por Botan porque no recordaba ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA sobre Shou. Y no amó a nadie más porque él había sido marcado en una vida anterior, por lo que más o menos, le pasaba lo mismo que a ella: no podía amar a nadie que no fuera Shou, y como no la recordaba: no podía amar. (Vaya culebrón…)

Y, de nuevo, repito que el fic tendrá 50 capítulos (más los epílogos y las historias paralelas).

**Botan Peony:** Umm… Me hizo pensar lo que dijiste que Yukina le reprochase a Hiei que no le dijera nada, pero la verdad es que cuando lo escribí tan solo me podía centrar en el secuestro de Botan, así que no pensé mucho en la reacción de Yukina… ahora me arrepiento, debí de hacer más TT.TT es verdad que queda muy mal…

Bueno, el _vínculo_ entre Kurama y Botan se activó en el momento en que Kurama recobró la conciencia. Ocurrió que, al recordar, los sentimientos volvían a florecer lo bastante fuerte como para que el vínculo se activara, pero no tanto como para que esté ahora locamente enamorado de ella… ten en cuenta que ahora su hembra no es Shou, sino Botan, una chica que no había sido más que una compañera para él…

Tranquila, Okino tiene un papel realmente importante en el fic, solo que lo desempeñará algo más adelante n.nUu siempre igual xD soy mala. Y sí, sé que los concepto "macho" y "hembra" suenan… mal, pero es lo que se me ocurrió. Además, lo puse para añadir el toque salvaje de los Youkai… xDD aunque bueno…

**Ashiba**** Fujimiya:** oO Tu review me ha hecho gracia… xDD ese tipo de review no lo había recibido en mi vida xD ¡Me alegro que le guste el fic! Y tranquila… habrá más Jin, lo prometo xD ¡y mira que en este chapter ya ha salido! Tranquila¡los Shinobi son fantásticos!

Agradecimientos a: **Celine**, **Naoko**, **Koibito**** tenshi to tsuki** & **Angel**** Nemesis**.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Perdona Naoko! Te pusiste hecha una furia… ¿pero cómo quieres que recuerde que dijiste que te gustaba Hiei y Botan? Vamos, que sí, que lo recordaba, pero no recordaban que fueras tú quién lo dijo TT.TT además, por eso es obligatorio pedirme _qué_ se quiere con el Bonus. Bueno xD te he hecho lo que querías. 

**Bonus**** nº14: **¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Dedicado a:** Naoko!

** Pareja principal:** Botan/Hiei

Pero él no comprendía exactamente _qué_ era lo que le atraía de ella. En un principio era solo una chica hiperactiva que no podía ni ver. Una amenaza, alguien que podría decirle a Yukina su verdadera identidad. Una niña tonta que le lamía el culo a su maldito jefe, un niñato insoportable. Una chica superficial a la que se le caía la baba al ver a Yusuke o Kurama, los guaperas del grupo.

Una inútil.

Pero una chica fuerte.

Le sorprendió que fuera _ella_: la mocosa, la tonta, la insoportable, la hiperactiva, la tontina, la atontada… que fuera **ella** quién arriesgara su propia vida por contener esa maldita esfera del Meikai… había pensado en ella como en la que huye despavorida cuando hay riesgo de romperse la uña…

Y arriesgó su vida por Ningenkai. ¿Hubiera hecho él lo mismo¿Hubiera tenido él el mismo valor? No lo sabía… y odiaba no saberlo. Casi deseaba que hubiera otro malo y ver si él tendría ese mismo valor. Esa peliazul de carácter horroroso había salvado el mundo en donde vivía su hermana Yukina…

Que también fue atacada al intentar salvar la vida de la Guía. ¿Esa mujer era **importante** para su queridísima hermana?

Tal vez la había juzgado mal, pero… Demonios. ¿Qué le importaba a él?

Pero aún así… no podía moverse de dónde estaba. En el árbol de siempre, en el sitio de siempre… observando el templo de Genkai con una pierna colgando de fuera la rama y el pecho recostado en el tronco… y mirando la habitación de Yukina con los ojos fijos en la aludida cuando aún dormía en el amanecer… Sólo que no era Yukina quién estaba tumbada en el futon.

Era la mocosa de pelo azul.

Según le había comentado Kurama, entre él, Yukina y Genkai trataron de aliviar sus entrañas (se ve que había quedado totalmente destrozada…) y se quedaba en el templo hasta que se recuperara. Vale, bien. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía él allá? Le interesaba saber **por qué** había arriesgado tanto su vida y **por qué** era ella tan importante para Yukina.

Además de **por qué** malgastaba su tiempo observando a la Guía dormir como un tronco. O más que eso… ¿por qué lloraba? Las lágrimas claras y gordas caían de sus ojos hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lado por el que se apoyaba, atravesando el puente de su nariz pequeña y respingona, dejando que su cabello celeste adornara el cojín blanco con hilos de seda…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lloraba? Tal vez debería entrar en su mente y averiguarlo… pero él no era un estúpido, lo sabía de sobras. Probablemente estaría recordando todo lo que pasó en Reikai, lo que le ocurrió a ella… o tal vez sería una estúpida pesadilla en que Yakumo volviera a la vida.

Observaba con fascinación, no totalmente conciente de ello, cómo la Guía tonta iba moviendo sus labios finos en palabras incoherentes, entre los cuales se mezclaban las palabras "Socorro" "Por favor, no" "Reikai"… y Hiei, al leer esas palabras de sus labios… solo pudo admirar la belleza de su rostro tenso, cubierto de lágrimas y de sudor, ruborizada por la fiebre que insistía en no irse…

¿Por qué no se iba ya? Yukina no estaba allí.

Pero Botan sí. ¿Desde cuándo se molestaba en decir, siquiera pensar, su nombre? Ella siempre había sido… bueno, ya lo había mencionado no hace más de dos minutos en su cabeza.

Tal vez estuviera Hiei tan absorto que ni se dio cuenta de que Botan había abierto los ojos. Aunque en un segundo estuvo al lado de ella para cubrirle la boca violentamente mientras la recostaba forzosamente contra el colchón.

"Mnhghhh… Nmhghnn…"

"Cállate, Guía, no quieras despertar a Yukina" dijo lo más fríamente que pudo, que era mucho. Los ojos de Botan se habían agrandado hasta su máximo, dejando ver claramente sus pupilas rosadas y temblorosas con las lágrimas tan brillantes que podrían verse incluso en la oscuridad; tan alertas como las de un gato y tan aterradas como un cachorro que deja la manta peluda de su madre.

Pero esos ojos se relajaron, dejando caer varias lágrimas (una después de la otra, como una cadena increíblemente larga) y cerrándose. Botan volvió a recostarse sobre el lado contrario, dándole la espalda al Koorime que la miraba interesado… no con odio, no con amor…

Estaba interesado.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hm?"

Pero él ya había desaparecido.

**-----Fin-----**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus**** nº15: Despertar al alba**

**Dedicado a:** Celine

** Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama

Despertar en sus brazos era, para ella, lo mejor que le podía pasar. Todo el estrés de su trabajo (ir a Reikai cada dos horas por lo menos para recoger su trabajo, hacer su trabajo en casa, cuidar de la pequeña Hana cuando se despertaba…) quedaba totalmente olvidado cuando abría los ojos a la primera luz del alba, envuelta en brazos fuertes y protectores, con una sola sábana blanca y delgada que la cubriera a ella y a él de su vergonzosa desnudez…

Haría dentro de tres semanas, tres años desde su matrimonio. Uno y una semana desde el nacimiento de su hija. Cuatro desde que dejó su trabajo como Guía de los muertos para dedicarse al papeleo de los archivos de Reikai. Y, quién sabe, más de cinco años desde que empezó su relación sentimental seria con su marido y tal vez siete u ocho desde que despertaron en ella sus sentimientos.

El manto de cabello celeste se entrelazaba divertidamente con el cabello rojo de su marido. Un demonio con el cuerpo de un hombre, su marido. Su Shuichi Minamino. Su Youko Kurama. Su Kurama-koi.

Hanna, su hija primogénita, dormía en su cuna tranquilamente desde hacía una hora, en que Kurama se había despertado para darle de comer. Ella era ciertamente un prodigio casi impensado. Una niña que provenía de los tres mundos… una niña de Reikai, una niña de Ningenkai, y una niña de Makai. Pequeña, con los ojos grandes y redondos, de un color verde con rayas rosadas, y con su cabello celeste con mechas plateadas… sus manitas, pequeñas, pero cuyas uñas eran duras (era Kurama quién se encargaba de la manicura del bebé), su carita, redonda, pero con los mofletes teñidos de rosa…

Botan sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormir tan plácidamente y giró su vista hacia Kurama, inconscientemente rozando su nariz con la de él, en un acto de simpatía y cariño. Como inconscientemente (y seguramente era eso), él alzó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella, buscándolos, y una vez en su posesión, presionando ligeramente contra su boca. Y así despertó Kurama, besando a su mujer.

Una vez sus ojos verdes y somnolientos se ajustaron, el beso se intensificó, cerrando sus ojos, acariciando sus pestañas cuando movían la cabeza de lado, con los labios partidos y rozándose juguetonamente mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control de la situación. La respiración aguda de Botan se hizo más rápida, dejando ir suspiros que divertían al Kitsune, que apartó los labios y la dejó respirar, mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella con las manos en sus mejillas.

"¿Juguetona, eh?" susurró con voz tosca, la voz de buena mañana. Botan asintió sonriente, humedeciéndose los labios y volviendo a juntarlos con los de él, que detuvo el beso.

"Hmm…" se quejó ella.

Pero silenció lo que fuera que iba a decir. Una lluvia de besos suaves y cálidos empezaron a rodear su cara y centrarse en sus labios, partiéndolos y adentrando su lengua, pero sin dejarle tiempo a ella para responder.

"Deja… de hacer… eso, que… no te… puedo… responder… Kurama… koi" protestó ella tratando de alcanzarle.

"Me da… igual…" dijo él frescamente mientras bajaba su beso a su barbilla y de inmediato a su cuello largo y sensual, un cuello de cisne.

"Umm… Kurama-koi… el juguetón eres tú" dijo ella entre suspiros mientras él hundía sus labios en la abertura entre el hombro y el cuello, dejando allá una marca rojiza. Ella rió suavemente mientras acariciaba la manada descontrolada del cabello de su marido, comparando su fineza con la suya propia. A sus ojos, el pelo de él era mil veces más bonito que el suyo propio, pero Kurama le decía que no, que era al revés.

El pelirrojo volvió a subir, utilizando el mismo camino y de la misma manera. Esta vez, cogió el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer por la cintura y la acomodó entre sus brazos. Ella quería insistir, quería hacer el amor con él otra vez antes de tener que pasarse por Reikai, pero Kurama tenía que irse a trabajar dentro de media hora. Suspiró.

"¿Me perdonas?" Botan sonrió, traviesa, sabiendo que él había intuido perfectamente sus pensamientos.

"No, a menos que esta noche me compenses"

"¡NOO¡Cualquier cosa menos tener que despertarme a por Hanna cada día, me volvería loco!" dijo él dramáticamente antes de besar a su esposa. "Si quieres, hago otra para ti, pero no me obligues a eso" y con un guiño en el ojo, se fue, dejando a Botan riendo.

**-----Fin-----**

**Siguiente Bonus para:** Tu flor de petunia (AKA: Vivian)

* * *

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA LOS AUTORES Y LECTORES DE **

Queridos Escritores(as) y Lectores(as) de Writers and Readers of escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contesta los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.

_I write to tell you about a new rule that the webmasters of this Website made, that forbid us to answer our reviews, yes, what you hear. First it was beliaved it was only a rumour but a few days ago a writer was blocked because she answered reviews in her fic._

Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla y por eso te escribo, queríamos pedirte tu ayuda.

_Quite a few people think it is very unfait because it's the way to comunicate with our readers, so they know that we, the writers, read their reviews, discuss opinions, and make new friends. We don't like this rule, that's why I write to you, because we want to ask for your help._

Es muy fácil, estamos haciendo una lista de la gente que esta en contra de esta nueva prohibición. Para colaborar solo tienes que añadir tu nick en y tu mail, así estarán seguros de que no hemos puesto nombres de otras personas para llenar espacio. Fácil ¿no es cierto? Si estas de acuerdo con nosotras pon tu nick y tu mail allá abajo y reenvíalo a tus conocidos en  
fanfiction,net hasta que llegue a 200 envíalo a (y si no te es mucha molestia a eso para saber cuanta gente nos apoya ¿puedes?).  
_It's very easy, we are making a list of the people that are against this new rule. So to collaborate you only have to add your nickname from and your e-mail, so they make sure we are not adding names of other people to make it wider. Easy, isn't it? If you agree with us, add your nick and e-mail there and re-send it to your contacts of until it reaches number 200 and send it to (and if it's not a bother, at that to know how many people support us, can you do that?_

¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones

_Thank you for your help! Together and with hope, we will be able to change because this is a place for fans that seek fun reading and writing, and part of it are the reviews and their answers._

**NOTA DE KARI ISHIKAWA:** No me enviéis un review diciendo que queréis entrar en esa lista, tan solo escribid a ghani-chan (de Hotmail) (que es quién lleva las cuentas) y, si conocéis a escritores de (recordad que en la lista solo pueden firmar autores de fics de esta web) enviadle la noticia.

* * *

**SOBRE :REIKAI TANTEI FILES: **

Aún no arreglan el servidor… pero para aquellos interesados, os dejo la dirección del foro.

h t t p / w w w . r e i k a i - f i l e s . f o r o s . s t


	22. El zorro blanco

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei están en Makai para rescatar a Botan de Tapion, miembro de los Hirudegan, pero… ¿para qué quiere él a Botan¿Qué relación tiene con Kurama? Y Mukuro tiene que decirle la verdad a Okino…

Recapitulación: _Las nueve colas de los zorros_

_"Koenma-sama…" dijo Ayame, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Koenma. Éste la miró, curioso. Estaban los dos andando juntos por el bosque, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera tener relación con todo lo que pasaba. Ni ellos sabían lo que buscaban, pero cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio…_

_«Cualquier cosa por ayudar a Botan…ojalá hubiera ido con Yusuke a Makai, pero los muy asquerosos no me dijeron nada» dijo con una mueca y una venita en la frente._

_"Koenma-sama…" repitió Ayame, sintiendo que de nuevo su atención se había desviado. Koenma la miró y le pidió perdón sonriendo nerviosamente "Iya… estaba pensando en Botan-chan… ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, con una voz rara. Koenma se ruborizó, sin atreverse a asentir, pero tampoco quería mentirle, así que simplemente no dijo nada. "Lo sabía" admitió con una pequeña risa._

_"Ayame…¿daijobu ka?" preguntó Koenma parpadeando confuso._

_"Ee, nande mo nai" dijo ella con una voz increíblemente forzada._

_"Ayame…" protestó Koenma, que no le gustaba quedarse a dos velas._

_"¡Ah!" exclamó Ayame de golpe con los dedos en los labios. "Lo noto… ¡Ya se cuál es el portal que usan los Youkai de Makai para entrar en Ningenkai…! No es el mismo que el que usan Urameshi-kun y los demás, estábamos equivocados. Este hace mucha más peste" dijo seriamente. Koenma quiso reír por su último comentario, pero no lo consideró apropiado._

_«Ayame es una chica tan seria… que a veces no se ni qué decir…»_

_Se acercaron los dos silenciosamente hacia donde ella sentía que había aquella ranura entre los mundos. Sin duda, todos habían pensado que los Youkai que les habían atacado habían ido por el mismo portal que usaban Yusuke y los demás, pero parecía ser que no. Había otra entrada, igual de cerca que la otra…_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintidós: El zorro blanco

Corrían, un paso detrás de otro, con ritmo y sin parar. Okino corría a toda velocidad al lado de Hiei, pero estaba empezando a cansarse. Solo que quedaban cinco kilómetros para recorrer, y aunque no corrían con todo su potencial (en especial el Koorime, que era incluso más rápido que ella) no podían correr más deprisa si no querían que nadie percibiera su ki, y Hiei era consciente de ello.

De vez en cuando, los dos fijaban la vista encima suyo con unos ojos serios, viendo el magnífico fénix azul recorrer el aire con ellos. Ese tal Urameshi les había dejado a todos boquiabiertos cuando, después de su horripilante silbido, apareció esa bestia espiritual (por la energía que desprendía no era de Makai) que por lo que le contaron, era el reflejo del alma del moreno.

No lo entendió muy bien, pero Urameshi, Kuwabara y Kurama habían subido a esa ave voladora. Kurama y Hiei habían acordado que ellos dos, que eran los más rápidos, irían por tierra para cubrir zonas y que si había cualquier cosa éste les enviaría un mensaje telepático. Ellos dos tan solo tenían que seguir la gran sombra que provocaba Puu, que era como se llamaba el ave.

Cuando quedaba menos, unos dos kilómetros, Hiei paró de golpe. Como fue tan repentino, Okino derrapó un poco y quedó a unos cincuenta metros, que pronto fueron cubiertos por sus pies. Se acercó a él y le echó una mirada interrogativa. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa cuando Hiei puso su brazo izquierdo delante de ella… mirando fijamente a las montañas.

"Noto su presencia… mantente a salvo" Okino asintió, también había notado una oleada de ki gigantesca.

Hiei se arrancó la bandana blanca de su frente y miró con ojos agresivos al horizonte. Lo veía. Venía tres figuras misteriosas. Dos de ellas, una más alta que la otra, estaban cubiertas de ropajes negros, imposibles de verles excepto los ojos, cuyo color no pudo identificar debido a la lejanía. Y en medio de ellos y con una sonrisa arrogante, él.

Zaboit.

Hiei pudo ver como algo en su mano brillaba levemente y como hacía un movimiento elegante con la mano. Hiei alzó su mano izquierda, desprotegiendo a Okino por un momento. Un contacto brusco chocó con su mano, cortándole levemente. Okino dio un respingo al no comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Hiei no apartó la vista ningún momento, pero podía ver a Zaboit reír… podía oír su risa.

Miró su mano y toda señal de color quedó borrada.

Era el monóculo de Mukuro.

* * *

"Grr… ¡Ya podrías habernos dicho algo antes, Urameshi!" exclamó Kuwabara con una mueca muy fea en la cara. Urameshi rió nerviosamente mientras levantaba las manos y se excusaba de no acordarse. Kurama estaba mirando atentamente toda señal entre las rocas, acariciando las plumas de Puu inconscientemente. "Por cierto, yo me pensaba que Puu estaba con Genkai" dijo de repente.

"Aa" dijo Yusuke "Pero Genkai dijo que le parecía una buena idea dejarlo libre. Después de todo, él siente como siento yo, y yo no soporto estar encerrado por nada del mundo" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, como imaginándose en la habitación donde Genkai guardaba a su otro 'yo' "Así que decidimos dejarlo por Makai y en libertad, y como es un alma Reiki puro, ningún Youkai lo puede detectar ni hacer daño" dijo con una sonrisa de perfección.

"¿Euh?"

"Sí. Puu no contiene Youki, es puro Reiki" explicó Kurama que había estado escuchando. Yusuke asintió "Por eso, los Youkai no pueden percibir una energía y la dejan en paz. Por eso Puu ha estado a salvo. Además, con el mal genio de Yusuke, dudo que si Puu se enfadara los Youkai quedaran indemnes" dijo bromeando. Yusuke dejó ir un gruñido pero sonrió pícaramente. Kuwabara rió. Puu hizo un ruido de afirmación.

"Hmm…ya tengo ganas de ir a patearle el culo a quién quiera qu— ¿Kurama?" preguntó de repente Yusuke, al ver el cuerpo del Kitsune tensarse de golpe. Susodicho les miró con un rostro extraño y un curioso brillo dorado en los ojos "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hiei ha visto a los tres Hirudegan. Zaboit y los otros dos. Tienen a Mukuro, él y Okino irán a por ella" explicó mientras sus ojos volvían a su color natural, cosa que tranquilizó a sus dos compañeros "Y lo siento. Es ahí" dijo señalando un sitio entre las montañas. Yusuke asintió y Puu de inmediato, como entendiendo, fue hacia el lugar donde les indicaban.

* * *

"Ya veo" dijo Yomi en un suave susurro. Shura lo miraba con ojos expectantes, como quién espera una orden inmediata. Jin, Touya, y los demás Shinobi lo miraban con la misma mirada, como si se fiaran más de su juicio que del suyo propio. Y, después de todo, era Yomi el estratega y Yusuke y Kurama, que eran algo así como sus 'jefes' les habían dicho que debían hacerles caso. 

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Rinku, nervioso. Chuu lo miró como su hubiera dicho algo inverosímil.

"¡Qué quieres que hagamos¡Pues los vamos a buscar!" exclamó el borracho levantando al más pequeño por la nuca y levantándolo a su misma altura. Las protestas se oyeron de inmediato, y Touya negó levemente con la cabeza, exasperado. Miró a Yomi, a quién respetaba (y también temía, en realidad), esperando su opinión.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo éste con su voz grave "Les debemos mucho a Urameshi y a Kurama" explicó el ciego mirando a Shura, que tan solo se encogió de hombros "Iremos a ver cuál es el verdadero estorbo de Makai y quiénes son esos Hirudegan. Es más, haremos como ellos nos han pedido, no nos entrometeremos a menos que sea realmente inminente" todos asintieron, de acuerdo.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Jin levantándose del suelo con las piernas cruzadas. "¡Vamos allá!"

"¿Pero tenéis idea de dónde tenemos que ir?" preguntó Shura. Jin casi perdió su equilibro en el aire y todos miraron a Touya, que resopló resignado.

"Sí. Dijo que Yomi-san" miró de reojo al Youkai que seguía impasible "Sabría donde estaría, y que si no, tan solo nos guiáramos por el ki" explicó. Todos asintieron.

"Me perdí esa parte" confesó Suzuki.

"Dijo que estaría en la 'take no dookutsu' NA1" dijo el maestro del hielo. Yomi asintió, de inmediato recordando la ubicación del lugar.

* * *

Con la fuerza de una sola mano, pero indescriptiblemente potente, Hiei clavó su katana entre las rocas. Okino lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras las rocas explotaban y dejaban abierto un camino. Hiei caminó directamente y ella lo siguió. 

Andaban por un pasillo que iba haciendo Hiei a partir de su espada, y a medida que se acercaban, el aire se iba pudriendo. Llegaba un punto en que era muy difícil respirar, pero Hiei no parecía querer parar. Le había dado el monóculo a Okino, que lo apretaba con fuerza, deseando con toda su voluntad que su Maestra, aquella quién más admiraba, estuviera bien… pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin poder resistirlo más y sin querer que Hiei quedara envenenado por ese aire putrefacto, purificó el aire con su agua, y Hiei murmuró algo parecido a un 'podrías haberlo hecho antes'. Ella no le contestó. Tras unos minutos más, por fin pudieron empezar a captar ki…

"¡Mukuro-sama!" exclamó Okino, queriendo llegar cuanto antes. Algo le decía que iba mal… algo le pedía que se diera prisa…

"Quita" respondió Hiei calmadamente "Siento el poder de ella, sí, pero también el de tres humanos, otro Youkai… muy poderoso…, y la de la onna" respondió. "Kurama y esos se están acercando, lo noto" dijo. Ella asintió, sin querer oír todo eso… solo quería asegurarse de que estaba equivocada, de que aquél sentimiento…

Hiei dio un gruñido mientras hundía su espada y la onda de expansión destrozó las rocas. Okino tuvo ganas de girarse y vomitar al ver tanta sangre esparcida en esa pequeña sala de hielo circular y oscura…

* * *

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!" gritó Kuwabara mientras caían.

Cuando Puu se había acercado lo necesario a la guarida, Kurama decidió dar el primer paso. Se impulsó con un pie y se dejó caer en la nada. Yusuke y Kuwabara gritaron su nombre, sorprendidos ante la acción tan brusca, pero Yusuke inmediatamente lo siguió, dejando a Kuwabara detrás que, siendo como era orgulloso, saltó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Vio que sus dos amigos habían pasado por un pequeño agujero y cayó con ellos, topando con su trasero, y por cierto, con mucha fuerza, donde dejó ir un gruñido de dolor.

"¿Daijobu ka, Kuwabara-kun?" preguntó una voz grave detrás suyo, una que le sonaba pero no fue capaz de reconocer. Dio un grito de asombro al ver delante suyo a Youko, impasible y con sus ojos dorados brillando con furia. Su cola plateada ondeaba con un viento imaginario, lleno de furor y ganas de pelear. Kuwabara asintió, y siguió al Kitsune que había avanzado sin decir ni una palabra más.

"No me preguntes. Cuando me he girado ya se había transformado" dijo Yusuke encogiéndose de hombros. "Por cierto, gritas como una niña"

"¡URUSE (35), URAMESHI!" dijo molesto. Él que tenía pánico a las alturas… eso no era nada gracioso…

"¿Crees que Botan estará por aquí?" preguntó Yusuke en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para ninguno de sus acompañantes. Kurama seguía andando en silencio, con su figura elegante y que se hacía respetar con una mirada.

"Aa. La huelo" respondió Youko fríamente. Los dos asintieron, sin estar de todo sorprendidos por la agresividad de su amigo.

"La rescataremos, Kurama" dijo Kuwabara, sin saber por qué. Yusuke lo miró con una sonrisa. Youko no se giró, pero también sonrió sintiéndose agradecido. Tomando aire miró a su alrededor, tratando de guiarse por sus meros recuerdos… frunció y asintió para sí mismo.

"En este lugar hay muchas cañas de bambú. Fue en este mismo bosque donde mataron a mi compañero NA2, hace siglos" explicó sin necesidad de que le pidieran una explicación "Por eso nunca he vuelto a ese sitio, me sigue trayendo recuerdos muy desagradables y dolorosos…" admitió. Le escuchaban atentamente, notando el cambio del Kurama amable al Youko frío. Pero a pesar de todo: eran la misma persona.

"Por eso…" empezó Kuwabara, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"Por eso quiere que vengamos aquí a por Botan-san… a por Shou" y con un movimiento de muñeca, casi imperceptible, partió las rocas que estaban enfrente suyo y se encontraron con una sala…

"¡BOTAAAAAAN!" exclamó Yusuke al ver a su amiga.

* * *

_Huía, huía a toda la velocidad que sus ágiles piernas le permitían. De haber pensando con lógica, seguro que se hubiera transformado en Kitsune, para esconderse con más felicidad, pero en esos momentos, incluso su mente, la mente más astuta que probablemente toda Makai, no podía pensar. No estaba ahí. No estaba pensando con lógica. No podía. No podía. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se agarraba con tanta fuerza a ese espejo rectangular, no lo sabía. No le interesaba saberlo._

_Su nombre era Youko Kurama. El demonio más famoso de toda Makai, capaz de robar grandes tesoros a quién fuera, como fuera. Y acababa de perder, no solo sus tesoros… si no algo superior a eso… algo superior a sí mismo… a su amigo. A su único amigo. A Kuronue._

_Tras correr lo que parecieron ser siglos, por fin frenó, en lo más profundo del bosque. No había nadie. Solo sus plantas. Y con un grito lleno de furor, rabia, impotencia, enfado, dolor, cayó al suelo de rodillas. _

_Él era Youko Kurama, un Kitsune. Un Kitsune desterrado. _

_Él pertenecía a un clan de unos 50 Kitsune, bueno, hubo pertenecido. Fue huérfano. Cuando tuvo conciencia de ello, ya estaba solo. Su clan estaba con él y él trabajaba para ellos, pero ya está. Nadie lo cuidaba. "Si eres fuerte, sobrevivirás" le decían una vez tras otra. Siempre estuvo solo, nunca nadie le ofreció nada. Ni comida, ni cobijo para la nieve o la lluvia… _

_Su clan estaba aterrorizado. Esa era la palabra. Su clan le tenía miedo. Pánico. Terror. Y él no sabía el por qué, pero a poco lo fue aprendiendo, y cuando tenía 30 años ya se dio cuenta. A los 30 años, una edad muy joven para un Kitsune, él era más poderoso y tenía más colas que otro que tenía quinientos años y que contaba con una o incluso dos colas menos. Además, Youko siempre tenía esa mirada… _

_Pero eran Kitsune. No echaban a nadie de su clan, por mal que les cayera. No podían. Iba en contra de su naturaleza familiar. Solo el jefe del clan, padre de Tapion que siempre le quiso hacer la vida imposible, sabía que toda esa hostilidad acabaría con su fin. Y sin duda, así fue._

_Al verse solo, Youko creció en un ambiente frívolo y feroz, siempre pensaba más allá de los demás, dominaba un poder rarísimo en Makai. Incluso los de su propio clan le tenían miedo. Por eso era el más independiente, y a los cien años se iba (a robar, pero eso nunca lo dijo) sin avisar y volvía cuando quería: algo impensable. Su independencia era lo que su clan más temía. Y cuando se presentó, cuando tenía cerca de quinientos años, ante el jefe del clan y su hijo, Tapion, y les contó que se marchaba con otro Youkai murciélago que se había encontrado, de inmediato fue tachado como traidor._

_Y se fue con Kuronue. ¿Cómo conoció a Kuronue? La historia era muy antigua… casi no la recordaba. Tenía tal vez cuatrocientos setenta años cuando lo conoció. De inmediato presintieron el poder que tenía el otro y lucharon entre sí. Sí, la pelea fue muy igualada, pero Kuronue le ganó. Desde entonces, habían estado entrenando juntos y robando algún tesoro. Youko decidió abandonar su clan, harto de las estupideces que hacían los de su raza. _

_Él quería algo más. Lo necesitaba._

_Y así lo hizo, sabiendo que tenía más cosas por delante con Kuronue que como un Kitsune apartado… si solo lo supiera…_

_"¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó otra vez, apretando sus puños tan fuerte, que cascadas de sangre caían por su palma cortada._

_

* * *

_

**_(descripción gráfica y no muy agradable… para los que sean sensibles, que se ahorren este párrafo)_**

"¡MUKURO-SAMAAAA!" exclamó Okino, arrodillándose al lado de la figura nombrada. Hiei miraba la sala con frialdad, pero sintiendo su sangre convertida en hielo. Conocía a esos tres. Uno era el que había conseguido engañar a Urameshi, el que le había robado el alma y el que se había echo pasar por el idiota. Tenían todo de heridas en el cuerpo, mucha sangre corría, pero no eran hemorragias demasiado graves ni las heridas mortales. Giró su mirada a Mukuro, sintiendo su corazón oprimido.

"Mukuro…" susurró el Koorime, notando como su voz sonaba extraña.

Ahí estaba lo que una vez era una figura alta, esbelta y exótica. No a la Mukuro que tenían delante, o por lo menos, no como la quería recordar Okino. Un ojo la miraba con su color azul de siempre, pero el otro era blanco, no había ni pupila ni iris. La parte de la piel era negra y con las venas que sobresalían, se veía la sangre palpitar por entre la piel cada cinco milímetros, suavemente pero sin pausar.

Sus ropas estaban rotas, mostrando su figura casi al completo. Su figura del lado izquierdo era parecido al de una humana, pero su lado derecho era como su cara. Negra, con las venas y los tendones del cuerpo ligados entre sí palpitando a cada compás. Había agujeros y bultos en su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desfigurada. Y sangrienta. Las venas estaban cortadas y la sangre escapaba como ríos, hundiéndola en un océano de su propia sangre.

"Okgh—" Al abrir la boca, sangre escapó y cayó por su barbilla, ensuciándola. "Okino…" dijo con un poco más de claridad, tratando de no ahogarse con la sangre que le subía por la tráquea. "Cierra los ojos…" rogó, Okino estaba llorando, limpiando la sangre con su poder inútilmente. Perdía la sangre. Perdía la vida. No había marcha atrás. La muerte era inevitable. "¡HAZLO!" más sangre empezó a ahogarla, pero lo vomitó todo de golpe, pudriendo su piel.

Okino, aterrorizada por la voz podrida de su Maestra lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su Maestra. Pero no a _esa_ Maestra. No. No a esa. Cascadas de lágrimas dulces caían por su rostro. Lágrimas de tristeza.

Hiei la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la piel muy blanca. Sin sangre en las venas. Sin palpitación en su rostro. Algo le oprimía el pecho. Mukuro lo miró y volvió a abrir la boca, y esta vez no solo la sangre escapó de entre sus labios. Algo más…grueso, algo más… consistente, atravesó su garganta con un bulto exageradamente grande y fue horriblemente vomitado junto a un ruido repugnante. Hiei tuvo ganas de vomitar.

"Eres el rey… cuida de mi hija…"

Hiei apartó la mirada cuando otro trozo de sus entrañas quedó atascado en su cuello, impidiéndole el aire. Ruidos vomitivos no tardaron en oírse, y oyó que la misma Okino empezaba a tener arcadas. Pronto, la figura que una vez fue Mukuro, dejó de moverse.

Okino se mantuvo siempre con los ojos tan cerrados, que se lo notaba arder. No quería verlo. Su Maestra le había dicho que no lo hiciera… pero al oír esas palabras… al entender la revelación… al… al… abrió los ojos, vio la putrefacción, vomitó y lloró.

* * *

Kuwabara había estado siguiendo los pasos de Urameshi y de Youko Kurama. Estaba inquieto. No se atrevía a decir nada, había algo que le inquietaba mucho. Sabía perfectamente que sus dos compañeros se habían dado cuenta, pero… pero sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal. Terriblemente. No quería saberlo, pero otra parte de su cuerpo impedía que se detuviese y que se fuera. El orgullo. La lealtad. El amor hacia sus compañeros.

_«Espéranos, Botan-chan…, vamos a por ti»_ pensó con determinación mientras seguía dando un paso detrás del otro, sus pasos resonando con más fuerza que la de los suaves golpes de las bambas de Yusuke y las zapatillas silenciosas del Kitsune.

Por fin parecieron llegar al fin del camino. Kuwabara se sentía cada vez más tenso. Era consciente de su propia debilidad. Yusuke tenía el poder de un Youkai de la clase S, e incluso era más fuerte que eso… y Youko era de clase A, y su vínculo se había reactivado con el de… ella.

Pero él… él sabía que…que **_ella_**_… _

_«No, ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora tenemos que pensar en Botan-chan y…»_

De repente, unos gritos se oyeron. Eran unos gritos ahogados, eran los gritos de… _«¡Botan-chan!»_

Por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una entrada. Era de una cueva, una cueva circular, demasiado parecida en donde lucharon contra Sensui esa vez en la que Yusuke murió… no quería pensar en eso, se negaba a pensar que Urameshi muriese otra vez, y lo mismo temía por Kurama o Botan…

Kuwabara sintió algo arder en su pecho. Rabia. Algo entre sus venas corría con una adrenalina que jamás había sentido. Rabia. Ver que **ese** tenía en sus manos el cuello de Botan, alzándola del suelo. Rabia.

Rabia.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡No me gusta este chapter! Pero aún así, me siento incapaz de volver a escribir algo ya hecho, porque sé que lo cambiaría todo ¡y tampoco quiero eso¡Qué rabia! Solo espero que lo hayáis tolerado, y que lo que se tenga que entender se haya entendido… buff…

Espero no haberme pasado en el trozo de Mukuro… euh… vale, ya SE que me he pasado, no me preguntéis, estaba algo paranoica xx;;;

**En el próximo episodio:** Botan se está conviertiendo… ¿pero cómo¿Cómo reaccionará al ver a sus compañeros¿Qué es lo que ocurrió entre Shou, Tapion y Kurama? Y Hiei y Okino… ¿Qué harán tras esa horrible experiencia¿Cómo reaccionará Okino?

**NA1.** **Take**** no dookutsu** es un nombre completamente inventado, más tiene un significado. El más literal que encuentro es 'caverna de bambúes'. Esta zona probablemente ni tenga sentido, pero más o menos os podéis imaginar de lo que estoy hablando. Agradezco la trascripción en japonés a mi padre, que fue quién me lo dijo (por los que aún no lo saben, mi padre es japonés xDD y yo lo soy 'a medias' pero no se japonés TT.TT).

**NA2.** Como muchos ya os habréis dado cuenta, estoy hablando del mismísimo Kuronue. Si es que ese murciélago es impresionante… se explica su historia en "Phantom Report", la segunda película de YYH. Era compañero de Youko. Robaban juntos muchos tesoros y tenía un apego especial a un colgante con una gema roja. Después de uno de sus robos en Makai (parece que es un espejo, pero no estoy segura) a Kuronue se le suelta el colgante que llevaba atado a la cadera y va a por ella, quedando atrapado entre bambúes que lo atravesaron. Sus últimas palabras fueron dedicadas a Kurama, cuando le pidió que huyera.

En la película, hay un demonio que sabe causar alucinaciones y se aprovecha de los sentimientos de Kurama haciéndose pasar por su amigo y creyéndole traidor. Por suerte, Kurama lo mata. Hay un precioso diálogo entre él y Hiei después.

Kurama: "Yo quise salvarle…"

Hiei: "Hn. No hay nadie que no tenga cicatrices en su corazón. Si lo hubiera, sería un alma podrida"

(Nota: Lo estoy escribiendo de memoria, seguro que hay algún error).

35-. **Uruse**** (Urusai):** _Eres ruidoso/a (Cállat_e. La forma UrusAI es la más correcta, usar el "e" como final es considerado habla de hombres, y si una mujer habla así se la considera marimacho/lesbiana por usar el habla de los hombres. Siempre digo que el lenguaje de la mujer es muy limitado…

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Ashiba**** Fujumiya:** Jajaja, tus reviews son de lo más original. Bueno, ahora te ha tocado el siguiente Bonus, así que envíame un review con el tipo de historia que quieras (puedes ser todo lo exigente que quieras). Y sobre si Keiko debería ser más sensible espiritualmente: sí, lo es. Lo que pasa es que ella, al ser humana, no sabe desarrollar esos poderes. Más o menos le pasará como Shizuru, que tiene poderes pero que no sabe materializarlos (Kazuma tiene menos poder que ella, pero puede transformarlo en Reiken) pero a menos intensidad. Es más, lo único que será capaz de hacer será "sentir" a Yusuke.

**Celine** ¡Me alegro que te gustara el Bonus! Y a tu pregunta si Kurama y Hiei pueden sentir si sus hembras están en peligro, pues depende. Lo que pueden sentir es cómo está su hembra, es decir, si se siente feliz, si le duele algo, si está deprimida (aunque no sepan el porqué, puesto que pese a unirse son dos entidades diferentes), etc. Si la hembra se mantiene perfectamente normal y no sufre ningún daño… pues mira, no lo sabrían xD. En todo caso, Hiei sí puesto que tiene el Jagan y puede comprender más de Okino que Kurama de Botan. En cuanto a las chicas, más o menos es lo mismo.

**Botan Peony:** ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que ADORO tus reviews? xD Seguro que sí. Jojo, la verdad es que a Hiei, a Kurama (a todos, vamos) les tienen que pasar MUCHAS otras cosas más. Sobre lo de Yukina ser humana… pues mira, ella es Youkai. A lo que se refería Keiko con "Anata wa Youkai janakute, ningen desu, ne?" era que no importa su procedencia (Youkai, ningen o reiken) porque ella era humana de corazón n.n

Y sobre ¿por qué Yukina es pequeña cuando Hiei ya es grande? Pues… no lo sé -.- es uno de los muchos misterios que hay. Además, Hiei afirma una vez que Yukina y él no tienen la misma madre, y sabemos perfectamente que hacia el final de la serie su madre es Hina, una Koorime que se unió con un Youkai de Fuego. Sobre eso hay muchas cosas sin respuesta n.n así que solo podemos imaginar.

**Tu flor de petunia:** Um… me preguntaste sobre el padre de Okino. Toda la información de ella (que bueno, tampoco es tanta puesto que tengo que profundizar más) la encontrarás en mi web- Fans- Fanfiction- Mis fanfiction- YYHDefinitiva. Y verás, yo he visto el ANIME, puesto que esta historia es la continuación del ANIME. El manga y el anime se complementan, pero no es el 100 igual. A medida que salen aquí en España los voy comprando y complemento detalles entre una cosa y la otra.

Sobre Mukuro… bueno, me preguntaste, así que te explicaré. A ella no la violó nadie (que se sepa) lo que pasa es que su padre la vendió como esclava y consiguió escapar tras muchas dificultades. Bueno, y a mi también me gusta mucho HieixMukuro, pero claro, eso no lo puedo cambiar yo ahora… xD

A ver, las Koorime se reproducen asexualmente, es decir, que no hay relación sexual involucrada (vamos, que ellas solas se hacen la hija y no necesitan un espermatozoide para ello), y sexualmente es cuando se produce en coito entre un macho y una hembra de la misma raza (aquí hablo tanto por seres humanos como por animales, te habrás dado cuenta). Un ejemplo: se reproducen sexualmente: los perros; se reproducen asexualmente: las estrellas de mar.

Sobre el pasado de Botan ya dije que iría muy a poco a poco e iría incluyendo flashbacks. Seguramente también escribiré historias paralelas donde haya más que en el fic no se explique, pero de momento es lo que hay: paciencia. Y sobre ver una imagen de Tapion (o de cualquiera de los Hirudegan) paciencia… aún tengo que dibujarles y para eso tengo que comprarme una tableta nueva (la mía ya no va T.T) Y sobre si hay un lemon entre Kurama y Botan, pues sí, en el capítulo 31 (que se llama "De vuelta a mi corazón").

Y sobre el tema de "el 5 de Agosto" ya dije que el fic está completo, lo que pasa es que tardo más en publicar que en escribir. Es decir, el fic ya terminó, pero hasta que publique el final… xD

**Koibito**** tenshi to tsuki:** Sobre la imagen de Kurama rescatando a Botan… pues habrá una y varias xDD es más, cuando (repito) consiga una tableta nueva, ilustraré imágenes del fic (tanto a mano como a ordenador).

* * *

**Bonus**** nº16: **Por un instante, loco

**Dedicado a:** Vivian

** Pareja principal:** Yusuke/Botan/Kurama

Yusuke tardó en comprender que la envidia y la avaricia era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien. Solo pensar en su propia experiencia hacía que se volviera rojo de la vergüenza que su antiguo e infantil comportamiento le hacía pasar nada más pensar en él. Tuvo suerte, tanto Kurama, como Botan, como Keiko lo perdonaron, pero aún estaba ahí el resentimiento que tiene uno mismo cuando repasa las atrocidades que ha hecho…

Todo empezó con una misión sencilla. Era fácil, aunque se tuvo que llevar a cabo a Makai. Botan estaba con ellos, así que se pasaba casi todo el rato mirando al aire para comprobar que seguía ahí, con el remo, a salvo. Supuso que el _verdadero_ problema empezó cuando un coletazo del Youkai (uno clase A-) envió a la peliazul a caer por el precipicio. Claro está, nada más ver como caía se lanzó a buscarla.

Pero Kurama, con quién ella había estado saliendo y eran ya pareja estable durante los últimos cuatro meses, se le adelantó. (Por lo que le contó Keiko, él le había preparado una cena romantiquísima –y de paso le dio indirectas para que él hiciera lo mismo– y con una rosa roja en las manos le dijo _"Te quiero"_)

Se sintió estúpido. ¡Claro que la recogería él! Pero se sintió furioso. ¿Por qué **él**?

Y desde ese momento las cosas habían ido feas. Cuando miraba atrás, veía claramente que el problema era que había confundido el amor, con el afecto fraterno. Así era él de estúpido. Keiko se lo dijo claramente cuando cortó con ella dos días después del accidente: "¡Te estás obsesionando!" antes de salir corriendo y no volver a verlo más hasta el final de todo ese fiasco.

Ahora lo veía demasiado claro. Había sido un tonto.

¿Botan? Sí, se había pensado que él quería a Botan y que Kurama no la merecía. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo comprendía, y él no era un experto cuando se trataba de psicología o cosas por el estilo. Y le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntárselo a Kurama. Se había pasado mucho con el pelirrojo, después de todo. Creía que le contestaría algo como "Creo que no estabas listo para ver que Botan estaba conmigo —o con cualquiera" le diría, seguramente "Así que empezarse a sobreprotegerla y te obsesionaste". Sí, eso sonaba mucho como el Kitsune.

¿Qué sabía él?

Llamarles por teléfono había sido ruin. No se había perdonado aún, y pese que Botan y Kurama lo dejaran ya como agua pasada, él no podía permitirse dejarlo pasar así como así. Había llamado a Botan por teléfono, pidiéndole que se encontraran en el parque más cerca de la casa de Kurama, un parque pequeño y solitario en que sabía que los dos solían ir mucho juntos. Botan, sorprendida y creyendo que se trataba sobre su rotura con Keiko, le dijo que allí estaría.

El próximo en recibir una llamada fue Kurama, un minuto más tarde. Con la misma historia, le pidió exactamente lo mismo media hora más tarde de la que había quedado con Botan.

Y cuando fue, aparte de una charla de veinte minutos (más bien un monólogo, porque lo único que hacía Botan era tratar de convencerle que repensara sus sentimientos hacia Keiko, que hablara con ella, que estaba muy disgustada…) y cuando vio al Kitsune acercarse, Yusuke hizo lo que tenía en mente hacer.

Cuando pensaba en ello tenía ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

Cogió a Botan de la cintura, golpeando su espalda contra un árbol para que no se moviera y unió sus labios en un beso feroz. Botan, que había sido tomada por sorpresa totalmente, se apartó para ver a Kurama observarles incrédulo. Claro está, el Kitsune no era de aquellos que se enfadaban y montaban un escándalo, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó tras enviarles a los dos una mirada fría llena de resentimiento.

Yusuke oyó los ruegos a Botan para que lo escuchara, pero cuando el Kitsune desapareció de la vista, la peliazul se giró y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces él le dijo que la quería y que el Kitsune no la merecía, que él la trataría como se merecía…

Pensándolo bien, seguramente fue la cara de tristeza lo que hizo que no terminara su frase. Botan estaba realmente afectada por lo que él había hecho, y ella le dijo que lo sentía, pero que no podía quererle. Que era su amigo, pero que ella quería a Kurama. Cuando Botan empezó a llorar y a pedirle perdón (_"Lo siento, Yusuke, no puedo… yo le quiero a él… Yusuke, le quiero…"_) fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta del bastardo en que se había convertido.

¿Todo eso por alguien que él consideraba una hermana?

Que estúpido es el ser humano.

Supo que ni Kurama ni Botan (una vez recuperó la compostura) le querían perdonar. No supo por qué lo hicieron, pero fue así. Las cosas tardaron en volver a ser como antes, y aún así la feliz pareja había dejado de hablarse completamente. Yusuke había tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que Kurama y Botan volvieran a recuperar lo que él había roto, pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

Botan se sentía herida. Kurama se sentía culpable.

… Keiko había estado llorando. Tan ensimismado había estado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la morena se había sentado a su lado en el mismo parque en que cometió tal delito hacia sus amigos. Ahora tenía la cara recta, respiraba profundamente, pero sin dar muestras de nerviosismo, y tenía la cabeza en alto, como si tan solo se hubiera sentado porque sí.

Yusuke no se lo pensó dos veces: la besó.

Y justo en la entrada Botan había parado a Kurama (que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara por el comportamiento tan rencoroso que había adoptado) y le retó que la besara, pues tal vez así lo perdonaría. Le dio varias oportunidades hasta que no hicieron falta más para que el mensaje estuviera claro antes de tener que decirlo.

**-----Fin-----**

**Notas de Autor:** Wow… uno de los Bonus más "exigentes" hasta ahora xDD era una historia tan larga que me he visto obligada a resumirla. xDD Si es que… valla telenovela.

**Siguiente Bonus para:** Ashiba Fujimiya

* * *

Fans de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk 


	23. Confiando en él

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Kurama está a punto de enfrentarse con Tapion, un antiguo enemigo que pertenece a los Hirudegan. Mientras tanto, Okino no tiene tiempo de asumir las verdades de Mukuro¿qué hará Hiei?

Recapitulación: _El zorro blanco_

_Kuwabara había estado siguiendo los pasos de Urameshi y de Youko Kurama. Estaba inquieto. No se atrevía a decir nada, había algo que le inquietaba mucho. Sabía perfectamente que sus dos compañeros se habían dado cuenta, pero… pero sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal. Terriblemente. No quería saberlo, pero otra parte de su cuerpo impedía que se detuviese y que se fuera. El orgullo. La lealtad. El amor hacia sus compañeros._

_«Espéranos, Botan-chan…, vamos a por ti» pensó con determinación mientras seguía dando un paso detrás del otro, sus pasos resonando con más fuerza que la de los suaves golpes de las bambas de Yusuke y las zapatillas silenciosas del Kitsune._

_Por fin parecieron llegar al fin del camino. Kuwabara se sentía cada vez más tenso. Era consciente de su propia debilidad. Yusuke tenía el poder de un Youkai de la clase S, e incluso era más fuerte que eso… y Youko era de clase A, y su vínculo se había reactivado con el de… ella._

_Pero él… él sabía que…que **ella**… _

_«No, ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora tenemos que pensar en Botan-chan y…»_

_De repente, unos gritos se oyeron. Eran unos gritos ahogados, eran los gritos de… «¡Botan-chan!»_

_Por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una entrada. Era de una cueva, una cueva circular, demasiado parecida en donde lucharon contra Sensui esa vez en la que Yusuke murió… no quería pensar en eso, se negaba a pensar que Urameshi muriese otra vez, y lo mismo temía por Kurama o Botan…_

_Kuwabara sintió algo arder en su pecho. Rabia. Algo entre sus venas corría con una adrenalina que jamás había sentido. Rabia. Ver que **ese** tenía en sus manos el cuello de Botan, alzándola del suelo. Rabia. _

_Rabia._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintitrés: Confiando en él

"Chicas¿a qué vienen esas caras de pena?" preguntó Shizuru mientras encendía el cigarrillo casi inconscientemente y se llevaba el tabaco a los labios. Dio una calda al ver que nadie le respondía y suspiró. Ella tampoco tenía tantas ganas de hablar y entendía la situación de ellas pero… "Hundirnos solo nos llevará a la perdición" dijo sabiamente y sintiéndose la boca amarga.

"Lo sé" dijo Keiko mientras apretaba con fuerza su carpeta. Aprovechando su ida y vuelta a la ciudad, había decidido pasarse por la Universidad, repitiendo la misma excusa usada por Kurama en su institución, explicando que tenía que estar de baja pero que se presentaría a los exámenes puntualmente (además, tenía una compañera que asistía a la Universidad de Kurama para que éste se enterara de cuando tenía sus exámenes).

"Es que…" trató de decir Hinageshi en vano. No le salían las palabras. No le salía el nombre de su profesora y amiga. Era como si temiera romperla con mencionar su nombre.

"Sí" asintió Yukina que también había estado muy callada. Miró a Shizuru, admirando la fuerza de ella, sus ánimos. Siendo consciente de que su hermano estaba en peligro en esos mismos momentos… como ella. Los dos estaban en peligro y en cambio… _«Shizuru confía mucho en Kazuma y yo… yo confío en Hiei, es mi hermano, confío en él… y en Kazuma también»_.

"¿Le hemos comprado un vestido muy hermoso, verdad?" preguntó Keiko decidiendo sacar un tema más agradable. _«Confío en Yusuke, sé que nos la traerá de vuelta y que él vendrá a por mi»_. Las chicas asintieron. "Seguro que lo podrá llevar para cuando vaya a una cita con Koenma…" dijo.

"No" interrumpió Yukina. "Koenma-san no es su pareja" dijo perpleja. Keiko asintió, cayendo en la cuenta.

"Es verdad, pero yo siempre pensé que sentía algo por Koenma-sama" admitió Hinageshi "Y creo que Koenma-sama sí que está enamorado de ella, pero como Ayame-san también…"

"¿Ayame-san está enamorada de Koenma-san?" preguntó Shizuru interesada.

"Sí, yo diría que sí" contestó Hinageshi tímidamente, como si temiera de golpe haber metido la pata.

"Tranquila, no diremos nada a nadie" se apresuró a explicar Shizuru riendo "Pero como Koenma-san me da pena, tal vez podamos… echarles una mano" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todas sonrieron con unas intenciones no muy aburridas en la cabeza. Yukina dejó ir una risita.

El vestido que le habían comprado a Botan era muy elegante. Era de falda larga y de color plateado con bordados de flores de diversos hilos rosados distintos que lo decoraban en la apertura de los tobillos y del corte por encima de la rodilla izquierda. El top del vestido era ceñido al cuerpo, con un corte horizontal por encima del pecho con un poco de escote y con dos tirantes a cada lado, uno para el hombro y otro caído. Con el conjunto le compraron dos sandalias negras con tacón y cintas para envolver la pierna.

"Seguro que le encantará"

* * *

La boca de Youko Kurama se abrió ligeramente, pero antes de poder gritar cualquier palabra, una cegadora luz salió del cuerpo de Botan, cegándoles a él, a sus compañeros, e incluso a su antiguo rival, que no esperaba tal reacción. Oyó el grito del nombre de Botan de Yusuke y el respingo de Kuwabara. Pero, por encima de todo, oyó el grito de Botan ensordecer sus sentidos y avivar su furia.

Tapion, mientras tanto, no había esperado una reacción así por parte de la chica. Apretaba entre sus dedos una fruta roja y redonda que, de haberla visto Kurama o Kuwabara, la habrían reconocido enseguida: el Fruto del Pasado que había hecho morder a Botan.

Cuando el Kitsune blanco, Tapion de Ocho colas, abrió los ojos, se encontró con los rostros trastornados de los dos ningen y la expresión de cara ligeramente sorprendida de Kurama, cuyos ojos lo delataban como un libro abierto.

Y a sus pies y desmayada: Shojo Kenshi.

"Shou…" susurró Kurama.

* * *

_Si hubiera alguna palabra para describir a la Kitsune Shojo Kenshi, sería_ hermosa. _Pocas veces en el clan de los Kitsune nacían criaturas_ tan _hermosas (y eso que los Kitsune eran de los Youkai más atractivos de Makai). Pero a pesar de eso, poca gente mostraba interés en Shojo Kenshi, que era huérfana. Sus padres murieron en un enfrentamiento entre clanes._

_El clan tenía muchas opiniones respecto a ella. Por su belleza la adoraban, pero por su poder y magia la temían como jamás habían temido a nadie… excepto el Kitsune traidor. Se parecía demasiado a Youko Kurama, el traidor. El ladrón. Uno de los Kitsune más poderosos de la historia de su clan, a excepción de los descendientes directos del jefe._

_Su rostro era ovalado y tenía una nariz recta y larga. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un dorado tan intenso que hacían envidiar a quién la miraran, pero a pesar del comportamiento hostil de su clan, siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su cara. Además, siempre fue la favorita del primogénito del clan, Tapion, y recibía muchos respetos y cuidados._

_Pero ella no estaba enamorada de Tapion. No. No de Tapion._

_Lo quería, sí, eso claro, pero lo veía más como su amigo, su protector, su hermano. No como su pareja. No como su macho._

_¿De quién estaba enamorada ella¿De quién era la marca que tenía en el pecho izquierdo? Je. No lo sabía nadie, solo ella. Pero si lo supieran… escalofríos recorrían su espalda al pensar qué ocurriría si supieran que ella ya había sido marcada. No quería ni saberlo._

_La historia era larga. Había conocido a su macho una tarde que había salido. Lo había conocido hacía… ¿cuanto? Trescientos años. Sí, y por fin la había marcado. Después de 300 años él la había aceptado. Habían compartido su Youki. Se alegraba mucho interiormente, pero no podía demostrarlo, y si ya era raro que ella siempre tuviera una sonrisa en los labios, si encima se pasaba de contenta sospecharían._

_Aunque Tapion ya lo sospechaba. Es más, estaba segura que había enviado una orden de asesinato para él…para Youko Kurama._

_¿Cómo se habían conocido? Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, y no era un pensamiento que le alegrara mucho. Había encontrado a Youko cuando éste se había auto-mutilado. No le contó nunca el porqué, pero cuando encontró al Kitsune lleno de heridas hechas por su propia mano, sangrando hasta el punto de perder la consciente por la pérdida de sangre… su naturaleza amable le hizo socorrerle._

_Cuando Youko recuperó la conciencia, dos días después, había mirado mal a Shou por ayudarle y le preguntó que qué hacía una Kitsune como ella con un desterrado. Ella no le dijo nada, sabiendo que él podría matarla aún por muy débil que estuviera. Quedó impresionado, eso sí, cuando ella hizo uso de su poder por ayudarle. El poder la plantas. Un don tan especial que quedó pasmado al descubrir que lo tenían en común._

_

* * *

_La bufanda blanca de Hiei cubría el rostro mugriento de Mukuro, manchándola de inmediato de sangre. Okino no podía apartar la mirada del rostro ahora cubierto, sin poder asimilar las últimas palabras de su Maestra de su… de su… de su madre. La información se negaba a asimilarse. No quería.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hiei la había cogido en brazos y hundía su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se quedó ahí, muda, sin saber reaccionar, sin saber devolverle el abrazo a Hiei. Un ruido agudo no se hizo esperar. Dos perlas negras habían sido esparcidas en el suelo.

"Vamos" dijo la voz ya–no–tan–fría de Hiei. Ella no dijo nada.

Se la llevó a un sitio apartado y salió fuera, quedando impactado por la oscuridad del día. Aún no podía ser de noche, pero las nubes eran negras y espesas, y parecía pasadas medianoche. En el aire notó un leve trastorno. El ki de Okino estaba chafado, igual que como se sentía ella, con violentas turbulencias. Pero a pesar de sentir ese pesar en su cuerpo, tenía que mirar por su bien.

Sentía que en el aire, de donde estaba seguro que provenían las energías del Kitsune y los demás, habían ondas aún más descontroladas. Podía oler la rabia de su amigo y la diversión del Youkai. También había un ki que había cambiado… el reiki de la onna había pasado a ser Youki… a ser la _hembra_ de Kurama.

_«Confiaré en ti, Kurama. Yo tengo que ocuparme de ella»_ pensó para sí mismo y volviendo la mirada a Okino, que seguía en trance.

Concentró toda su energía y oyó a Okino dar un respingo cuando dejó ir todo su ki de golpe. Sabía perfectamente que los Shinobi que había entrenado esa vieja y Kurama acudirían de inmediato pues esa era la señal que esperaban. Confiando en que por lo menos Yomi sería capaz de percibir los ki's débiles de las tres personas en esa sala sangrienta, rodeó a Okino con el brazo y la agarró fuertemente y desapareció hacia Ningenkai con un portal que había abierto seguramente la onna vestida de azul marino y Koenma, que también debería de haber percibido su energía y abrió el portal.

* * *

Durante una milésima de segundo, algo se apoderó del cuerpo de Tapion. Miedo. ¿Miedo¿Él¿Él, que contaba con ocho colas y era el Youkai Kitsune más fuerte de toda su raza¿Miedo de un vulgar ladrón de seis colas? No lo quería admitir, pero recordó que Zaboit había comentado por encima que sus adversarios, a pesar de estar en clara desventaja, eran impredecibles.

Entre su máscara de superioridad, pudo percibir en los ojos de Youko Kurama una mezcla de sentimientos muy peligroso. Ira, rabia, ira, venganza, ira, sed de sangre, ira… volvió a girar la mirada hacia la que yacía a sus pies, que seguía inconsciente, con la belleza que había echado de menos durante siglos… pero la que, por encima de todo, odiaba con toda su alma por permitir que se la llevaran.

"Nunca pensé que se convertiría en Guía de Reikai" dijo con diversión en la voz. Los ojos de los tres delante suyo lo miraban peligrosamente y sus auras emanaban un poder que él superaba, sí, pero un poder que se hacía respetar. _«No, bobadas, yo soy más fuerte que los tres juntos»_. Y tal vez fuera verdad.

"…devuélvenosla" dijo el ningen pelirrojo. Tapion rió.

"Ningen idiota" comentó él como si tal cosa, clavando su mirada en los tres. Sus ojos se posaron más que nada en los dorados de Kurama. "Tú me robaste la hembra, esto es lo que pasa si te enfrentas a mí, lo supiste desde el momento en que decidiste robar con aquél Youkai Murciélago al que maté"

Los dos ningen dieron un respingo, reconociendo la historia que les había explicado su amigo por encima anteriormente. Los ojos de Youko se agrandaron y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Un aura poderosa emanaba de su cuerpo, su ki empezaba a crecer.

_"Vete. Si les sigues provocando así te matarán entre los tres. Aún no hemos alcanzado el clímax de nuestra fuerza"_

Reconociendo la voz de **Janenba**, líder de los **Hirudegan** y Especialista en ondas de Reiki. Era verdad, ninguno de los tres había alcanzado su clímax en fuerza. Tapion dejó ir una risa arrogante e irritante, antes de apuntar con un dedo a Kurama y desafiarle con la mirada. Éste parecía a punto de perder el control y matarle, pero Tapion desapareció antes de ser tocado por el Látigo de Espinas.

* * *

"…Sus heridas son muy graves, debemos llevarlos a Urameshi, Kurama y los demás antes de que mueran aquí" dijo Touya evitando a propósito ver el cuerpo cubierto por una bufanda manchada de sangre. Jin y Rinku, que tenía los ojos cerrados y algo llorosos, asintieron de inmediato. Chuu estaba tremendamente disgustado, y Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru se habían vuelto increíblemente pálidos. Shura temblaba levemente, pero Yomi tenía el rostro impasible. Tal vez fuera una suerte que no pudiera ver a su digna rival en tal estado…

Cargaron en sus hombros a los tres chicos, Kaito, Yanagizawa y Kido y salieron fuera, donde el aire era más puro. Se preguntaron cuándo saldrían de la cueva los chicos para que cuidaran de los humanos. El único que tenía algún conocimiento de medicina era Touya, pero no sabía como detenerles esa lenta pero continua hemorragia.

"Mukuro… se ha ido¿verdad?" preguntó Yomi a su hijo, que asintió, aún en un estado de shock.

"¡Vienen hacia aquí!" exclamó Suzuki recuperando el color de la cara. Se refería, por supuesto, a quienes esperaban. Pronto aparecieron entre las rocas que les distanciaban, la figura de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Youko Kurama, que tenía a esa Guía espiritual peliazul en los brazos.

* * *

Yusuke estaba en estado de shock. A pesar de haber aumentado su Reiki de forma prácticamente impensable desde su unión con Keiko, pudo percibir mejor la energía de ese ser, de Tapion. Comprendía, eso sí, que la batalla pertenecía únicamente a Kurama, igual que sería Hiei quien se enfrentara a Zaboit. 

Al desaparecer esa figura, Youko Kurama había caído de rodillas y había pegado tal puñetazo en el suelo, que éste se había agrietado. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Kuwabara fue a socorrer a Botan… a Shou… a quién fuera. Yusuke tan solo miró á su compañero que temblaba de ira y tal vez miedo. Le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Oe" dijo en un susurro "Por ahora se ha ido. Tenemos a Botan. Ahora tenemos que hacernos fuertes y vencerles"

Youko no dijo nada durante unos minutos y estuvo en silencio, agradeciendo que Yusuke se preocupara tanto por él. Kuwabara les dijo que Shou estaba bien, pero que seguía inconsciente.

"Huelo el Fruto del Pasado" comentó Youko incorporándose. Se acercó a su _hembra_, y una mirada nada común en el frío Youko invadió sus ojos. Una mirada de ternura tan amable como la de Yusuke cuando observaba a Keiko. "Se lo ha hecho tragar… Shou…" el nombre se lo susurró para sí mismo, como probando ese nombre en sus labios. Y sabía bien. Nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón humano.

"¿O sea que es verdad que…?" dijo Kuwabara sin pensar. Yusuke le echó una mirada rápida y firma, haciendo que el pelirrojo callara de golpe, recordando que lo que les había contado Koenma era confidencial. Youko, siendo como era, ya sabía que su pasado había quedado al descubierto.

"Debo hacerle regresar a su estado real" dijo en un suave murmullo. Cuando Yusuke le preguntó el motivo, éste le contestó sin mirarle a los ojos "Si la dejamos así, su cuerpo volverá a ser el mismo en una media hora, pero como estaba débil antes de regresar a su forma original, tal vez la transformación la mate"

Y concentrando su ki en la frente de la Kitsune dormida, que tenía un parecido increíble con Youko Kurama, donde estaba la Kitsune apareció su amiga Botan durmiendo y con un rostro lleno de dolor en la cara.

"Salgamos de aquí. No noto la presencia de Hiei, y creo que antes se ha abierto un portal…" comentó Yusuke "he notado una oleada de reiki de otra dimensión. Seguramente ya se ha ido. Hay otras energías por aquí, pero no las sé reconocer, aunque me suenan, pero son muy débiles" decía esto mirando el techo, como si supiera que lo que estaba contando lo sabían todos "Además, este sitio ya me da mala espina"

"…"

Youko asintió, levantando en brazos a la peliazul y notando el silencio que ofrecía Kuwabara. En su rostro estaba escrito el «shock» total. Lo temía.

_«Yusuke tiene en teoría menos percepción de ki que Kuwabara, pero éste no se ha dado cuenta de todos estos cambios. Ahora Kuwabara es el más débil de los cuatro … y él mismo se ha dado cuenta»_

_

* * *

_  
Después de intercambiar unas palabras con los Shinobi y unas curas urgentes de Kurama para los tres inconscientes, Yusuke aumentó su Reiki para que Koenma y Ayame, que se encontraban en Ningenkai, fueran capaces de percibir su energía y saber que debían abrir un portal de inmediato. Durante el trayecto, que fue muy pesado al tener que cargar con tres chicos heridos y una chica inconsciente, durante todo ese tiempo, la mente de Kuwabara estaba en blanco y llena de pensamientos a la vez.

Aterrizaron a la entrada del templo de Genkai, en la zona del bosque. Koenma y Ayame les fueron a ver, quedando sorprendidos ante la situación de los tres. Kurama se había convertido en humano de nuevo, pero seguía rodeando con los brazos a Botan. Koenma frunció levemente el entrecejo al verlo, como percató Kuwabara, pero no dijo nada, sintiéndose resignado.

Cuando entraron en el templo, el shock fue mayor. Yukina y Genkai fueron de inmediato a curar a los tres chicos, que habían empezado a recuperar el color de la cara con el rápido e improvisado remedio herbal de Kurama. Dejaron descansar a Botan, sabiendo que era lo que le convenían.

Keiko fue de inmediato al lado de Yusuke y lo bombardeó a preguntas. Shizuru fue a hablar con su hermano, y también le hizo varias preguntas.

"Kurama-kun¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Keiko de golpe apareciendo a su lado. Éste se había sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y un rostro de desesperación demasiado claro, a pesar de su cara de póquer. Kurama, alertado, asintió más tranquilo al ver el rostro sonriente y preocupado de su amiga.

"Aa, solo cansado" respondió. Yusuke no dijo nada, sabiendo que su amigo les escondía muchas más cosas.

"Botan-chan estará bien" dijo ella como leyéndole le mente. "Ayame y Hinageshi están cuidando de ella. Me han dicho que solo duerme y que necesita energía, pero si estás a su lado estoy segura que se sentirá mejor" dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce. Kurama se lo agradeció y se levantó, decidiendo que tenía razón.

"Sou… ¿Dónde está Hiei?" preguntó de golpe el Kitsune.

"¿Ara? Pues la verdad es que ha vuelto antes que vosotros pero se ha encerrado en una habitación. Okino-san estaba muy extraña… creo que Hiei-san está preocupado"

Con un leve asentimiento, Kurama salió del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación de Botan, donde se quedaría hasta que despertara.

* * *

"Kazuma…¿No puedes dormir?" vino una voz de golpe. 

Era cerca de medianoche, si no pasadas. Kuwabara estaba en la sala de meditación, en la misma donde se había refugiado Yukina cuando ella necesitaba consuelo y él se lo dio. Esa vez fue él el que consultó con el buda, rezando aún sabiendo que sus rezos quedarían ignorados. Había estado durante más de una sentado sobre sus rodillas, sobre esa misma posición y ya no se notaba las piernas. Pero la molestia que notaba en el pecho era aún mayor.

"Yukina-chan…" dijo él con su voz grave, ligeramente sorprendido. Alguna parte de él había deseado que ella fuera a buscarle. Tal vez sí que existiera alguien que lo estuviera escuchando allá arriba…

Ella se sentó a su lado en la misma posición e hizo una reverencia hacia Buda. Miró a Kuwabara con ojos tristes.

"Te veo preocupado, Kazuma" dijo ella con su voz suave y melodiosa. Kuwabara miró al suelo, como si pensara que el parquet fuera lo más interesante en la habitación. Miró a sus puños apretados con fuerza, los nudillos eran blancos que la presión se que ejercía a sí mismo. Una mano suave se posó encima de las suyas. "Kazuma… yo quiero ayudarte…¿qué es lo que te ocurre?" preguntó.

Kuwabara no dijo nada. _«No puedo decírselo… me… me rechazaría… y no quiero que me eche, porque yo la quiero mucho… y lo haría, lo haría aunque no fuera por eso… ahora entiendo a Urameshi»_ los pensamientos que le inundaban la cabeza apenas eran coherentes, dada la situación. Pero de repente, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza, una conclusión en la que jamás había pensado asaltó su mente.

"Debo hacerme más fuerte para vencer a los Hirudegan" dijo tragando saliva, aunque su garganta seguía igual de seca "Quiero protegerte, Yukina" explicó mirándola a los ojos sinceramente. "Quiero también proteger a Shizuru, pero… pero…ja…¡jajajajajajaja!"

"Kazuma…"

Un sentimiento de dolor y opresión tomó su parte en el pecho de Yukina. Hizo que ella también tuviera ganas de llorar, con Kazuma, a pesar de que éste riera mientras lloraba. Pronto dejó las carcajadas de lado y miró al suelo, tratando de detener sus lágrimas pero resultándole imposible. Los sollozos eran audibles, por mucho que intentara ahogarlos, y Yukina lo abrazó tiernamente.

"Yo solo soy… ¡solo soy un mísero humano! No soy un demonio como Hiei o Kurama, o medio-demonio como Urameshi… ¡solo soy un maldito y débil humano! Yo no tengo la posibilidad de hacerme más fuerte por muchas _hembras_ que tenga¡yo no puedo…¡Soy un patético humano¡Quería tenerte y así hacerme fuerte y protegerte como siempre he dicho que haría pero…!"

Yukina, comprendiendo por primera vez los sentimientos que éste le expresaba abiertamente, alzó los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Kazuma, sellándolos en un tímido beso.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Hmm… pues sí, amigos, esta es la versión para este site. La versión original de este capítulo lo contiene mi Site n.n;;; que pesada que estoy con el Site¿eh? Y ahí podréis leer un lemon. Je. En ningún momento he encontrado un Kuwabara/Yukina que sea lemon, y me da la sensación de que será el primero… xD 

Este es el link: http: (doble barra) reikai-files . webcindario . com (barra) fic(subguión)YYHDefinitiva23 . htm

Para todos los interesados en saber cómo van mis fics y cuándo los voy a actualizar, podéis mirar mi blog: www. livejournal. com (barra) users (barra) shojo(subguión)kenshi

No lo puse en la anterior Nota de Aurtor pero sí¡YA HE TERMINADO ESTE FIC! (No… eso no significa que el fic se acaba aquí) pero eso significa que, a partir de ahora, actualizaré cada día 5, 15 y 25 del mes.

Para aquellos interesados en saber sobre las inconveniencias (si algún día no puedo actualizar, etc) podéis enviarme un **email** (_no se sirven los reviews) _con el título (YYHD: Chapter Alert) y cada vez que actualice os enviaré un e-mail.

**En el próximo episodio:** ¿Es verdad que Kuwabara no puede hacerse más fuerte? Entonces… ¿qué les ocurrirá a los demás? Mientras tanto, Kurama tiene una pregunta muy interesante para Botan sobre su pasado…

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Ashiba Fijumiya:** Jajaj, lo que escribir reviews mega-largos y que se borren… me ha pasado a mi más de una vez… tranquila, se lo frustrante que es (Kari Ishikawa coge un silla y la tira por la ventana, acto seguido coge otra silla del comedor y se sienta en ella) (Esto está mejor xD) Y sobre lo del párrafo sangriento… mira que avisé… xDD pero eso te pasa por no hacerme caso. Me pediste que te hiciera un bonus de cuando Hiei acepta a Okino, eso ya me lo pidieron en el Bonus 4 (lo encontrarás en la web) así que te he escrito un HieiOkino n.nUu espero que no te sea un inconveniente.

**Celine:** Sí… bueno, la forma de enterarse de que Mukuro era la madre de Okino no era la más… habitual en estos casos TT.TT pero bueno, recuerda que soy una sádica y adoro que mis personajes sufran (Alter ego de Kari Ishikawa: Naah… ¿en serio?). xDD así que no te sorprendas. Sobre cómo se conocieron Youko y Shou… eso también lo explico en el fic n.n

**Marion Mayfair:** Aww… me gustaba más tu nombre anterior TT.TT pero bueno, la elección es tuya n.n Y entiendo lo que no poder escribir buenos reviews en un cyber… n.nUu nunca me ha pasado, pero me imagino que no debe ser un ambiente que… inspire xD. Juju… sabía que te gustaría la parte de Mukuro… xD

Sobre Kuronue ya he hablado de él en alguno de las Notas de Autor anterior o algo… pero he explicado su historia por lo menos dos veces Uu

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic tiene que ver con el pasado de Hiei y su relación con Okino. Para mayor referencia, se puede leer el Bonus número 2 (capítulo 6), número 4, etc.

* * *

**Bonus nº17: Maniatado**

**Dedicado a:** Ashiba Fujimiya

**Pareja principal:** Hiei/Okino

"Tú otra vez… ¿se puede saber qué demonios quieres, Mizu?" preguntó el Youkai mestizo con una rabia que no se esforzaba a ocultar. Sus manos apretaban amenazadoramente una katana que era observada por su acompañante con una mirada susceptible, pero sin mencionarlo.

"Quiero saber qué hacías en la isla de los Koorime" dijo casi agresivamente. Sabía de sobras que no era tan poderosa como él y que podría meterla en un lío en cualquier momento, pero se había forzado en creer que no lo haría. La había salvado cuando pudo dejarla morir congelada¿qué demonios significaba eso? Y quería saber por qué se encontraba ahí no solo por que fuera una pregunta cualquiera, sino porque de verdad tenía la impresión de que necesitaba saberlo.

Ella misma había le había confesado que había ido hacia el país de Ume y recordar a su familia, todos muertos en una carnicería. Por suerte ella había sido una niña entonces y el trauma le había forzado a obligar lo peor. Durante ese tiempo Mukuro, que estaba a cargo de su país, la acogió como única superviviente y la cuidó, crío y enseñó. Fue la misma Youkai quién la animó a recordar a su familia… lo poco que le quedaba en la memoria.

"¿Importa?" preguntó Hiei, el Koorime y demonio de fuego mientras la observaba críticamente. "¿Tiene que ver contigo? No. ¿Pues por qué preguntas?" esas palabras salieron de so voz gruñendo, pero Okino solo se aferró a esa necesidad de saber.

"Pues porque quiero saber qué hacía un demonio de fuego como tú andando por las tierras sagradas de las Koorime" respondió ella igual de frívolamente. "Y ellas, pese a ser independientes, están bajo la protección de Mukuro-sama y yo soy una subordinada suya. Si quieres hacerles algo a ellas tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver"

Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de decir eso, pero la mirada de ese Youkai seguía indescriptible… hasta que empezó a reír agriamente.

"Che. ¿Te piensas que me importa una mierda su patética vida? Paso por ahí porque es un atajo a donde quiero ir" dijo el demonio vestido de negro mientras se apartaba del camino de Okino y siguió caminando. Okino se giró casi de inmediato y un muro de agua les rodeó.

"Quieto"

"Soy un demonio de fuego¿en verdad piensas que el agua puede detenerme?" dijo falsamente nervioso. Esa Mizu era divertida y se enojaba fácilmente cuando se metían con ella. había pasado… ¿cuánto? Desde su última visita (cuando volvió a encontrarla tirada en la nieve y la dejó de nuevo en la cueva mientras él se iba) había pasado por lo menos dos meses y medio.

"No me importaría intentarlo" respondió ella igual de fresca y desafiante.

"Además¿se puede saber por qué demonios quieres proteger a las Koorime? Son unas inútiles" enfatizó mucho la palabra y el odio que estaba debajo de sus ojos de color rubí quedó muy visible.

"Son conservadoras, pero tienen poderes de curación que superan todo Makai al completo. Y son sabias" dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo que murmuró Hiei bajo su aliento no lo comprendió, pero no ocultó su rabia delante de ella. "¿Tienes algún problema personal con ellas?"

"Si de verdad fuera personal¿te crees que te lo contaría?" espetó.

"No, y ahora no me importa. Lo único que pasa es que quiero saber qué hacías yendo hacia las tumbas de Ume" dijo esta vez Okino más ferozmente. "Quiero saber si eres uno de esos contrabandistas que saquean las tumbas. Porque si es así… no dejaré que lo hagas"

"Así que esa es la verdadera razón. Quieres saber si quería saquear las tumbas de los Mizu…" respondió Hiei con sorna, ignorando la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de ella. "Si te sirve de algo, como para que te marches, te digo que no, que la tumba de los Mizu no me puede tener más indiferente"

Okino se lo tomó como algo personal.

"¡BASTARDO!"

"Tienes fuego" dijo el Hiei con arrogancia "Pero si no quieres nada más déjame en paz y vete a hacer de justiciera por otra parte. Yo soy un ladrón y un asesino, así que no te conviene meterte conmigo" la mirada le dejó claro que no quería que lo interrumpieran, así que Okino calló "Y por tu propia seguridad, que me importa una mierda, puedes largarte antes de que se me acabe la paciencia o puedes seguir aquí haciéndote la tonta"

"Eso no es verdad"

Hiei la miró sorprendido, enfadado. ¿La había desafiado?

"No me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad¿qué demonios te hace pensar que ahora SI puedes eliminarme?"

"No lo hice por si podía venderte"

"Sigue diciendo eso hasta que te convenzas. No me mataste por algo¿verdad¿Qué es ese algo?"

No tenía intención alguna de decirle la verdad… de admitir que veía en ella el reflejo de Yukina… "Me recuerdas a alguien…"

"¡Quién?"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?"

"Por que quiero saber cómo es la persona que ha logrado que un asesino, como dices tú, no mate por un simple reflejo. Saber quién es el que te tiene tan maniatado."

---**Fin**---

**Próximo Bonus para:** Celine

* * *

YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk 


	24. Lazos de sangre

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Con ya todas las condiciones cumplidas para hacerse más fuerte, los antiguos Reikai Tantei se sientes dispuestos a enfrentarse con los Hirudegan. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hiei al enterarse de la relación de Kuwabara con su hermana?

Recapitulación: _Confiando en él_

_"Kazuma…¿No puedes dormir?" vino una voz de golpe._

_Era cerca de medianoche, si no pasadas. Kuwabara estaba en la sala de meditación, en la misma donde se había refugiado Yukina cuando ella necesitaba consuelo y él se lo dio. Esa vez fue él el que consultó con el buda, rezando aún sabiendo que sus rezos quedarían ignorados. Había estado durante más de una hora sentado sobre sus rodillas, sobre esa misma posición y ya no se notaba las piernas. Pero la molestia que notaba en el pecho era aún mayor._

_"Yukina-chan…" dijo él con su voz grave, ligeramente sorprendido. Alguna parte de él había deseado que ella fuera a buscarle. Tal vez sí que existiera alguien que lo estuviera escuchando allá arriba…_

_Ella se sentó a su lado en la misma posición e hizo una reverencia hacia Buda. Miró a Kuwabara con ojos tristes._

_"Te veo preocupado, Kazuma" dijo ella con su voz suave y melodiosa. Kuwabara miró al suelo, como si pensara que el parquet fuera lo más interesante en la habitación. Miró a sus puños apretados con fuerza, los nudillos eran blancos que la presión se que ejercía a sí mismo. Una mano suave se posó encima de las suyas. "Kazuma… yo quiero ayudarte…¿qué es lo que te ocurre?" preguntó._

_Kuwabara no dijo nada. «No puedo decírselo… me… me rechazaría… y no quiero que me eche, porque yo la quiero mucho… y lo haría, lo haría aunque no fuera por eso… ahora entiendo a Urameshi» los pensamientos que le inundaban la cabeza apenas eran coherentes, dada la situación. Pero de repente, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza, una conclusión en la que jamás había pensado asaltó su mente._

_"Debo hacerme más fuerte para vencer a los Hirudegan" dijo tragando saliva, aunque su garganta seguía igual de seca "Quiero protegerte, Yukina" explicó mirándola a los ojos sinceramente. "Quiero también proteger a Shizuru, pero… pero…ja…¡jajajajajajaja!"_

_"Kazuma…"_

_Un sentimiento de dolor y opresión tomó su parte en el pecho de Yukina. Hizo que ella también tuviera ganas de llorar, con Kazuma, a pesar de que éste riera mientras lloraba. Pronto dejó las carcajadas de lado y miró al suelo, tratando de detener sus lágrimas pero resultándole imposible. Los sollozos eran audibles, por mucho que intentara ahogarlos, y Yukina lo abrazó tiernamente._

_"Yo solo soy… ¡solo soy un mísero humano! No soy un demonio como Hiei o Kurama, o medio-demonio como Urameshi… ¡solo soy un maldito y débil humano! Yo no tengo la posibilidad de hacerme más fuerte por muchas hembras que tenga¡yo no puedo…¡Soy un patético humano¡Quería tenerte y así hacerme fuerte y protegerte como siempre he dicho que haría pero…!"_

_Yukina, comprendiendo por primera vez los sentimientos que éste le expresaba abiertamente, alzó los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Kazuma, sellándolos en un tímido beso._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veinticuatro: Lazos de sangre

Finales de Diciembre: habían pasado tres días desde la aparición de los Reikai Tantei. El calendario de la casa de Genkai, que normalmente estaba en la cocina, ya había desaparecido, esperando ser reemplazado por otro en unos días. En esos momentos, el silencio era el ruido más habitual de la casa.

Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru y Hinageshi estaban en el cuarto en el que descansaba Botan. Keiko estaba en el escritorio, apuntando un par de cosas, Shizuru fumaba mirando por la ventana, Yukina y Hinageshi conversaban en susurros mientras miraban a Botan. Ésta no había recobrado el conocimiento en ningún momento. De ser en otro momento, Kurama estaría allí con ella, pensando y recordando pasajes de su vida que ellas no podrían ni imaginar.

Desde que el pelirrojo había entrado en la habitación, no se había apartado apenas de su lado. Se sentía extraño, sintiéndose tan cerca de su hembra que no recordaba y que pensaba que conocía como amiga, se sentía verdaderamente extraño, pero las coherencias que había podido establecer eran suficientes. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella… pero se sentía de golpe como un adolescente tímido en su presencia.

La verdad es que cuando Koenma les había explicado que Botan era el alma de una humana que era la reencarnación de una Youkai Kitsune (una historia increíblemente parecida a Kurama), les había costado de creer. Pero al ver a Kurama de repente tan unido con la Guía, comprendían lo que sentía. Debía ser muy raro, encontrarse en una situación como esa… ¡y vaya si era raro!

Las chicas en realidad estaban bien. Yukina mantenía en secreto su unión con Kuwabara y solo lo sabía Shizuru (intuición, como decía ella) y su hermano Hiei. Shizuru se había recuperado al cien por cien de aquella recaída tan horrible, aunque seguía con algunos sueños depresivos. Keiko y su relación seguía viento en popa, y trabajaba en sus estudios como podía. Hinageshi se había instalado en su propio templo con Ayame pero les visitaba siempre que podía.

Ayame y Koenma seguían con todos los trabajos de investigación. No habían encontrado nada importante. A Koenma le seguía inquietando aquellas palabras extrañas de Ayame, pero no dijo nada. El Príncipe seguía en sus trece, tratando de hacer algo útil para el grupo, pero el saber que Botan ya pertenecía a Kurama… eso le hacía la tarea mucho más complicada.

Okino también estaba deprimida. Se sentía extraordinariamente mal, y Yukina más de una vez fue a intercambiar algunas palabras. Las demás chicas también se había empezado a relacionar con ella, pero al parecer había sufrido un «shock» muy grande y casi amablemente, Hiei les ordenó que la dejaran en paz.

Los tres chicos, Kido, Yanagizawa y Kaito, habían sido llevados hasta el hospital. Les habían contado que deberían de haberse perdido por las montañas que rodeaban el templo y que los encontraron por casualidad. Cada tres días (no había tiempo para más con todo lo que estaba pasando, una cosa por ahí y la otra que no se qué…), Genkai iba a verles. Ya se habían recuperado, pero tampoco se habían despertado. Las familias estaban muy tristes, pero agradecieron la compañía de Genkai.

En esos momentos, que era por el mediodía, los cuatro chicos habían salido al bosque. Para vaciarse cada uno su mente, Yusuke por la impotencia de no haber reaccionado al haber visto a Botan en peligro, Kuwabara por la alegría que sentía, Hiei por la frustración y preocupación por su hermana y su hembra, y Kurama por toda la confusión, decidieron que necesitaban un buen entrenamiento para quitar todo el estrés.

Kuwabara no podía estar más contento. Había pensado que él no serviría de nada, casi se había hundido, pero siempre estaba Yukina ahí. Y entonces más que nada. Una cicatriz en la yugular era la prueba. Yukina le había contado que él, aunque fuera un humano, si recibía la energía de una Youkai y lo combinaba con la suya, el funcionamiento del desarrollo de su poder era igual que el de un Youkai normal. Eso tranquilizó a Kuwabara: tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

_"¡Desterrada¡Eres una traidora¡Eres igual que él!"_

_Esas palabras las podía recordar sin dificultades. La voz fría y cruel de Tapion que le martirizaba los oídos, la noche en que Shojo Kenshi había sido desterrada por enamorarse y ser correspondida por un bandido. Aunque en un principio eso le causó gran impresión, el apoyo constante de Youko Kurama le hizo superar ese dolor lentamente pero siempre apoyándola._

_Había huido de su clan, que había tratado de matarla, y se escapó por los pelos, huyendo como una desesperada. Había estado corriendo durante días para reencontrarse con él y para que le ofreciera su protección de ese clan enloquecido y sediento de su sangre. Una manada de demonios la seguía, y delante de todo estaba Tapion, enloquecido de rabia. NA1_

_Cuando pensó que Tapion la mataría, Kurama lo ahuyentó con su Látigo de Espinas, casi asustándole por su ki encendido de ira. _

_Desde entonces y durante incontables años, más de cien, habían estado viviendo juntos. Youko Kurama poseía grandes riquezas que había acumulado con Kuronue y los dos trabajaban juntos en los robos y se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Aún así, siempre estaban bajo suprema vigilancia del clan a la que los dos pertenecían, y en más de una ocasión les habían intentado matar._

_En todas las peleas, era Youko el que mejor sabía salirse de los embrollos, y más de una vez Shou quedó herida, aunque gracias a las curas de su macho todo dolor desaparecía. Había sido una vez que, cuando Youko fue el más herido, que Shou había decidido salir al bosque a buscar hierbas medicinales para aplicárselas. Sus heridas fueron graves y por el momento estaba dormido._

_Todo pasó tan rápido que le costaba situarse. De repente había notado como algo frío atravesaba su pecho y como la sangre resbalaba por sus ropas y por los labios, junto a otro sabor desagradable. Había aguantado unos momentos para ver que una mano blanca le había robado sus dos wakisashi's (36) y las había clavado en su pecho. Logró ver los ojos de su atacante. Los ojos de su asesino. _

_"Tapion…" dijo con voz desmayada._

_

* * *

_

"¡REI GAN!" gritó Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas mientras que desde la punta de su dedo índice nació un rayo de potente ki disparado a una velocidad increíble. Kuwabara se lo devolvió con el Rei Ken en forma de bate, técnica que Yusuke ya conocía. "¡Alehop!" dio un salto en el aire, haciendo voltear su cuerpo con una pirueta en el aire y cayendo limpiamente en el suelo.

"¡Chúpate esa, Urameshi!" exclamó Kuwabara con una sonrisa desafiadora. Pero Yusuke lo miraba con sorpresa.

"Oe, tú te has hecho más fuerte…" dijo Yusuke con la boca ligeramente abierta. Kuwabara sonrió para ocultar su sonrojo, pero no fue lo suficiente para despistar a su amigo. "¡Ah¡Lo has hecho!" dijo ruborizándose "¡Con quién?"

"Hn¿es eso lo que interesa solamente a los ningen?" preguntó la voz monótona de Hiei, que los observaba, aunque su katana apuntaba directamente a Kurama que tenía una rosa entre sus dedos. El Kitsune rió.

"¡Con quién quieres que sea?" exclamó el más alto aún más rojo. No se atrevía a decir nada a nadie, primero: Hiei estaba ahí y lo mataría, segundo: Hiei estaba ahí y lo mataría, y tercero: Hiei estaba ahí y lo mataría.

"Hn, te perdono porque fue libre decisión de Yukina" dijo Hiei como leyéndole el pensamiento. Kuwabara se pudo aún más rojo si era posible y Yusuke rió. Kurama sonrió pícaramente, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo, charlando como cuatro idiotas?" gritó una voz de entre los árboles. Apareció la pequeña figura de Genkai con el cejo fruncido. "¡A trabajar, venga!"

"Hn"

* * *

"Um…" vino una voz de golpe. 

Keiko, que casi se había dormido entre los libros, abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se golpeó contra la mesa al perder el equilibro. ¡Casi se había dormido estudiando! Se enderezó y se situó: estaba en la habitación de Botan. Las demás chicas no estaban (recordó que Shizuru le había comentado que tenían que salir a comprar un par de cosas en la ciudad y ella había dicho que se quedaría allá).

"¿Keiko-chan?" dijo la misma voz, sacando de los pensamientos a Keiko, que dio un respingo de golpe.

"¡Botan-chan!"

Los ojos violeta de la Guía habían empezado a entreabrirse y parpadeaban lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por su ventana. Keiko estuvo a su lado de inmediato, sintiendo como lágrimas empezaban a nublar sus ojos y con unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a su amiga. Y cuando parecía que Botan se había despertado del todo, rodeó a la chica en un cálido abrazo.

"¡Qué alegría!" exclamó la morena. La Guía parpadeó, confusa, sintiéndose el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza se la notaba estallar. Se acomodó en el abrazo (no sabía ni siquiera por qué lo recibía, pero bueno) y miró a la morena, que la miraba con una mezcla de alegría, alivio, y… ¿tristeza? "¡Has pasado inconsciente tres días¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!" dijo ésta.

"¿Euh?"

Poco a poco, a medida que iba escuchando todo lo que había pasado por boca de su mejor amiga, empezaba a recordarlo todo, como si se tratara de una película en Fast Foward. Múltiples FlashBacks de Shou, de su vida pasada (sí, ya había atado cabos, era tonta, pero no tanto).

"¡Cuánto me alegro que estés bien¡Kurama-kun no ha dejado tu lado ni un momento! Ahora está con los demás… cuando se entere que has descubierto¡se alegrará tanto!"

"¿Que Kurama-kun no ha…?" preguntó la peliazul con una mirada extrañada. De repente se sentía incómoda, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Keiko.

"…debe de ser muy raro¿verdad?" preguntó la morena. Botan asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por algún motivo que desconocía, y sintiendo a la vez un dolor apremiante en el pecho. "Creo que lo que debéis hacer es hablarlo con calma, esto es todo un shock"

* * *

"Por si acaso, cojamos un paquete de cuatro" dijo Shizuru rascándose la barbilla. _«Debo recordar pasarme por un bar y comprar cigarrillos, me estoy poniendo nerviosa»_ pensó con un suspiro. Cuando hablaba se refería a los cartones de leche. Yukina no sabía si con dos tetrabrics había más que suficiente para una semana para todos (pues casi no bebían leche) "Entre los cafés que tragan Genkai y Koenma…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

Tras pagar al tendedero (que las había estado mirando muy amablemente, _«demasiado»_ pensaba Shizuru), salieron de la tienda con los brazos llenos de bolsas que pesaban lo suyo. Shizuru era quién más cosas llevaba, seguida por Ayame, Hinageshi y Yukina.

"¿Os encargáis vosotras?" preguntó Yukina con una dulce mirada, pero no del todo segura.

"¡Claro¡Esto en el remo no pesa nada!" exclamó Hinageshi. Cuando estaba segura de que nadie les prestaba atención, hizo aparecer su remo después de Ayame. Colgaron las bolsas de comprar en el mango y se levantaron unos pies del suelo. "¡Nos vemos en media hora¡Id comprando lo que necesitéis, especialmente medicinas y primeros auxilios (¡que se van acabando!)!"

"¡Arigatou gozaimasu!" exclamó Yukina haciendo una reverencia. Ayame sonrió amablemente y desapareció en el cielo, seguida por Hinageshi y las bolsas de compra.

Como las cosas empezaban a escasear y no tenían coche (Keiko había empezado a insistirle a los chicos que se sacaran el carné de conducir) habían tenido que pedir ayuda a las Guías. Ellas se encargaban de transportar las cosas con su remo, y las dos iban a comprar. Se verían dentro de una hora para repetir el mismo proceso y tal vez tomar algo.

"Yukina-chan, voy un momento al bar de aquí al lado a por un paquete de tabaco, enseguida vuelvo" dijo la hermana mayor Kuwabara. Yukina asintió, esperando pacientemente mientras sus dedos jugaban con los bordes de su vestido.

* * *

Cuando ya apenas había luz porque el sol se había puesto del todo (al ser invierno la noche llegaba con mucha rapidez), los chicos decidieron que era hora de plegar. Kurama y Hiei habían entrenado juntos, como hacían unos meses antes y casi a diario. En cambio, Genkai estaba enseñando a Yusuke y Kuwabara a controlar su nuevo poder que se había multiplicado. 

"Whaa… ¡qué hambre tengo!" exclamó Yusuke rascándose el estómago. Kuwabara gimió más de lo mismo, siguiendo el moreno hacia el templo. Estaban él, Kuwabara y Kurama subiendo la larga espalera a saltos y a pata coja (Hiei había pasado de seguir las instrucciones de Genkai). "Espero que haya algo para comer…" gimió.

"Feh… seguro que sí" dijo Kuwabara dando otro salto. _«Malditas escaleras… ¿por qué tenían que ser tantas?»_ se preguntó mirando a sus dos compañeros que, al controlar mejor su energía, se cansaban menos. Suspiró, prometiéndose a sí mismo hacerse más fuerte.

"…" Kurama no decía nada. Había percibido hace unas horas que Botan se había despertado. Lo había _percibido_, no había palabra que se acercara más. Ahora se encontraba en sintonía con ella, algo que le parecía demasiado raro… demasiado raro como para sentirse cómodo. _«Es raro… ¿Por qué me siento así? Es Botan… es Shou… ¿por qué me cuesta tanto hacerme la idea? Lo mejor será que hable con ella…y como… ¿cómo es que yo no recordaba **nada** poseyendo todos los recuerdos que tenía?»_

"Oe, Kurama¿daijobu ka?" preguntó Yusuke mirando a su compañero, que miraba el suelo mientras daba los botes.

"¿Ara? Aa" respondió el Kitsune frustrado consigo mismo. _«Tengo que aclarar todo esto…cuando antes»_

"Maa¿crees que habrá despertado Botan-chan?" preguntó Kuwabara tratando de animarles a todos. Kurama se mordió el labio, sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. "Aa… gomenasai, Kurama" dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, sobresaltando el Youkai.

_«¿__Por qué estoy tan nervioso?»_

_

* * *

_

"…"

La cena fue muy silenciosa. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie miró a nadie. Todos comían en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido con su paladar, como si no quisieran romper el silencio. Era negra noche, pasadas las nueve y la gente se estaba preparando para retirarse. Unos a estudiar. Los otros a ver la televisión. Otros simplemente a pasear a la luz de la luna…

"Botan-chan ha estado muy extraña" comentó Keiko acurrucándose en el abrazo de Yusuke. Estaban en la habitación de ella (la de él siempre estaba tan desordenada…), tumbados en el futon, desnudos y solo protegidos del frío con una gruesa manta y el calor de sus cuerpos. "Cuando ha despertado, se ha puesto muy rara cuando he mencionado a Kurama-kun…"

"Es normal" dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando a su novia con fuerza. Le besó la frente. "Imagínate que de repente te enteras de que uno de tus amigos fue un amante tuyo en un pasado que ni siquiera conoces" explicó "debe ser muy fuerte. Pero Kurama es bueno, no creo que haya de pasar nada malo…"

"No sé, yo siempre pensé que acabaría con Koenma-san, Botan-chan" respondió Keiko con una curiosa sonrisita y recordando su plan de juntar al Príncipe con Ayame "Se me hace raro pensar en Kurama-kun y Botan-chan como un pareja, aunque seguro que para ellos es peor"

"Hm" dijo Yusuke "Ah¿y sabías lo de Kuwabara y Yukina?" dijo de golpe, sorprendiendo a Keiko, que lo miró divertida. Al ver que no sabía a qué se refería, avanzó su mano y acarició el pecho de ella, enviándole escalofríos en el cuerpo y cosquilleos por su espalda. El rostro de ella se iluminó, comprendiendo lo que decía.

"¿Y Hiei-san no lo ha matado?" dijo sorprendida.

"No, dijo que le parecía bien pues Yukina lo había hecho por propia voluntad" explicó Yusuke, sonriendo "¿Te lo imaginas vestidito de bodas¡Sería la monda!"

"Pues ahora que hablas de Hiei-san…" intervino ella "Okino-san no ha salido de su cuarto. Creo que está muy traumatizada por algo, pero no quiere decir nada. Tal vez haya hablado con Yukina-chan, pero no hay manera de que cuenta lo que le preocupa. Me tiene muy preocupada" confesó.

"Hmm… yo tampoco sé mucho, pero Hiei está con ella y seguro que todo les va bien" respondió el chico "Eh, eh¿y si nos preocupamos por nosotros un ratito?" dijo con una sonrisa pícara y uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Ella rió por lo bajo, pero le siguió el juego sin rechistar.

* * *

"Okino" vino la voz de Hiei, sacando a la Mizu de sus pensamientos. Ella no dijo nada, pero había quedado algo sobresaltada. Volvió a hundir su cara en el futon tan cómodo, pero excesivamente caliente, no se había movido de ahí en días. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. 

"Hiei…" dijo ella abriendo la boca por primera vez en horas.

"…" pero esta vez, Hiei se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo consolarla? Había visto morir a su Maestra… a su **madre** desaparecida de la forma más cruel posible. Era algo horrible…

"Hiei… ¿lo sabías?" preguntó de golpe, mirándole a través de sus ojos miel "¿Sabías que Mukuro-sama… que ella era mi… madre?" preguntó indecisa.

"Aa… pero me hizo prometer el silencio. Ella también era mi superior, no debía hacerlo, porque representaría para mi una traición el mantener mi propio secreto" respondió con la mirada perdida y no–tan–fríamente.

"Sou desu…(37)" dijo ella en un suave susurro y acurrucándose más entre las cálidas mantas. Trató de ignorar la imagen de Mukuro que aparecía en su mente, la imagen de la Mukuro moribunda, trató, por todos los medios, de no pensar en eso…

"Okino…"

"…"

"Puedes llorar, no pasa nada"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Me da que este capítulo es ligeramente (nada, solo unos párrafos, tranquilos XD) más corto que los demás. Pero bueno, este ha sido muy difícil de escribir, pero a la vez hay partes que fueron muy interesantes. 

Seguramente dedicaré parte del siguiente episodio a Kurama y Botan (y Youko y Shou, claro), pero habrá un poco de todo, al igual. En todo caso, espero que la cosa se entienda.

Espero que todo eso de los sentimientos de Kurama y de Botan sea comprensible. A ver, no todo el mundo es un día secuestrado y se da cuenta de que su amante en el pasado es uno de los mejores amigos. Ni que de repente te acuerdas que tenías un amante y ahora va uno que te quiete matar por ello, pero tu amante es tu amiga. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero? En todo caso, os prometo que se solucionará lo suyo, pero como soy cruel, haré que su relación avance despacito…

Espero que me perdonéis los fans de YusKei, KuwaYuki y pero pronto habrá más romance, lo prometo, jeje.

**En el siguiente episodio:** Es hora de que Kurama y Botan se aclaren y hablen sobre sus sentimientos¿cómo terminará su relación? Mientras tanto, Shizuru parece haberse encontrado con alguien que le resulta vagamente familiar… ¿quién es? Esa persona… ¡Conoció a Sakyo?

**NA1.:** Para los que no os suene de lo que estoy hablando, es sobre el _Flashback_ del tercer capítulo Lo pasado, pasado está, la primera visión de Botan.

36-. **Wakisashi**: Espada de filo corto que se usaba en la Era Edo. Tiene el filo más corto que una katana normal, pero más largo que el de una Kodachi.

37-. **Sou**** desu:** Para afirmar algo que ya se ha dicho, como un _ah, es verdad_.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Chisela** ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto este fic! Aún queda bastante para terminar de publicarlo… ¡así que espero tus reviews!

**Edith:** Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes cómo reacciona Botan al ver a Youko… simplemente no reacciona porque está inconsciente o.o xDD soy mala. Pero bueno, aún quedan muchas otras cosas antes de terminar el fic.

**Koibito**** Tenshi to Tsuki:** Me alegro de saber que te gustó cómo acabó la cosa… la verdad, fue difícil escribirlo y que no quedara forzado… pero bueno n.n Y claro, la mayoría adorados KuwabaraYukina, son demasiado buenos.

**Fine:** Me alegro que te guste el fic¡ya he actualizado! Podrás leer las actualizaciones cada día 5, 15 y 25 de cada mes. Si quieres, puedes enviarme un mail con el título **YYHD: Chapter Alert** con tu mail escrito dentro y te enviaré un mail con los links.

**Ashiba**** Fujimiya:** n.n no te preocupes por las matemáticas, a mi se me dan bastante mal y siempre tenía problemas para entenderlos (por eso estudio bachillerato humanístico puro). Y bueno, la verdad es que Kuwabara es uno de mis personajes preferidos. No es atractivo, pero tampoco es tan feo. No es el más inteligente, pero su corazón noble hace más que contrapeso. No hay un personaje más noble en toda la serie, en mi opinión.

**Ziann****-schezard:** ¡Me alegro que te guste el fic! Personalmente, yo adoro el Shonen (más que el Shoujo o el Seinen) es simplemente mi punto débil. Bueno, la verdad es que el fic en sí es muy largo (50 chapters…) y espero que, si te gusta, lo leas hasta el final n.n También me alegro que te haya gustado Okino… es muy difícil crear a un OC y que guste a la gente. Yo misma soy terriblemente crítica con ellos.

**Marion**** Mayfair:** Como ves, no ha habido posibilidades para Mukuro. Ella es una Youkai de la clase S, pero los Hirudegan son del Nivel 0 (ya explicaré qué es, pero te resumo diciendo que es un nivel aún superior). El caso de Shou y Botan es exactamente el mismo que Kurama, ella recuerda todo de su vida de Youkai, de humana y de Guía; pero claro, cuando se transforma está inconsciente… hasta el capítulo 31 (juju). Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Kuwabara, que si se hacía fuerte porque uno de ellos era Youkai… ¡dingdingdingding¡Ya tenía ganas de que alguien lo descubriera, pero pareces ser la única!

**Celine** Jeje, sí que es verdad que de todos los lemon que he escrito, el de KuwaYukina es el mejor y el que más me ha gustado (tal vez porque no he encontrado NI UNO). Y si Botan recordará o no… recuerda que ella se transformó cuando ya estaba débil y la transformación la dejó K.O., por lo que se transformó cuando estaba inconsciente: por lo tanto, no lo recordará hasta que se lo digan. Wow, eres la única lectora catalana que tengo (que yo sepa) xDD no llego a entender el catalán y no hubiera entendido lo último del review!

* * *

**Bonus**** nº18: Un aniversario de bodas**

**Dedicado a:** Celine

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama, lemon

No sé qué es lo que me inspirado para hacer este Bonus lemon, pero como me dijiste que no te importaba, aquí lo tienes. No lo puedo publicar por las normas, pero lo podéis encontrar en mi web (cómo no).

Próximo Bonus para: Edith (no olvides decirme qué quieres para el Bonus en un Review)

* * *

Web YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	25. El Nivel 0

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Después de arreglar cabos sueltos en su nueva misión, los Reikai Tantei estás dispuestos a aumentar su fuerza para vencer a los Hirudegan. Pero ¿cómo reaccionarán Kurama y Botan cuando tengan que hablar sobre una antigua relación?

Recapitulación: _Lazos de sangre_

_"Okino" vino la voz de Hiei, sacando a la Mizu de sus pensamientos. Ella no dijo nada, pero había quedado algo sobresaltada. Volvió a hundir su cara en el futon tan cómodo, pero excesivamente caliente, no se había movido de ahí en días. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_"Hiei…" dijo ella abriendo la boca por primera vez en horas._

_"…" pero esta vez, Hiei se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo consolarla? Había visto morir a su Maestra… a su **madre** desaparecida de la forma más cruel posible. Era algo horrible… _

_"Hiei… ¿lo sabías?" preguntó de golpe, mirándole a través de sus ojos miel "¿Sabías que Mukuro-sama… que ella era mi… madre?" preguntó indecisa. _

_"Aa… pero me hizo prometer el silencio. Ella también era mi superior, no debía hacerlo, porque representaría para mi una traición el mantener mi propio secreto" respondió con la mirada perdida y no–tan–fríamente. _

_"Sou desu…(37)" dijo ella en un suave susurro y acurrucándose más entre las cálidas mantas. Trató de ignorar la imagen de Mukuro que aparecía en su mente, la imagen de la Mukuro moribunda, trató, por todos los medios, de no pensar en eso…_

_"Okino…"_

_"…"_

_"Puedes llorar, no pasa nada"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veinticinco: El Nivel 0

La habitación no estaba muy iluminada, pero la pequeña lámpara era suficiente como para distinguir las dos siluetas en el pequeño cuarto. Habían unas velas en una de las estanterías de la habitación y estaban encendidas, y su luz danzaba junto a las sombras indefinidas. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, un silencio de aquellos tensos, pero que parecen a punto de explotar. Como cuando hay una bomba de relojería y todos esperan su muerte contemplando los segundos en números rojos.

¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero? En todo caso, Kurama y Botan, que eran los que ocupaban ese cuarto, sí que lo sabían.

Estaban los dos sentados con las piernas dobladas debajo de las rodillas, con las manos descansando bajo respectivas faldas. Los dos tenían la mirada gacha y la mandíbula apretada. Estaban en el medio de la habitación, de cara, a un metro y medio de distancia cada uno, ni muy lejos y muy cerca. Una distancia formal.

"¿Por qué me borraste la memoria?" dijo de pronto Kurama, sobresaltando a Botan (que había estado a punto de dormirse, se auto-reprochó de eso luego).

"Yo…" dijo Botan. Se sentía algo intimidada, pero Kurama no le demandaba una respuesta, se la pedía con amabilidad. Ese era el Kurama, el Shuichi que conocía, sí, pero aún así se sentía extraña. "…fui a buscar unos remedios para curar tus heridas…" explicó. Se sentía algo extraña. Todo eso parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, no de su vida… que siempre había sido sobre ese remo mágico (o eso creía) "Y Tapion me robó las wakisashi's y me las clavó"

Kurama asintió, ya se había supuesto esa parte… el Youko que dormía en él apretó con fuerza los puños, recordando con dolor la indiferencia que había sentido al ver ese cuerpo ensangrentado.

"Tuve suficiente poder como para invocar plantas, e hice lo posible para borrarte la memoria de los años que estuvimos juntos, para que no sufrieras. Yo sabía que iba a morir, pero tenía la certeza de que renacería y nos reencontraríamos, y entonces te lo haría recordar" habló ella, jugando con sus pulgares.

"Yo te olvidé durante mucho tiempo" interrumpió el Kitsune, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras "Cuando te vi muerta no te recordé y pude pasar sin tu existencia, pero nunca me enamoré de otra, porque yo te había marcado"

"Sí" contestó ella "Así es, eso es lo que pretendía. Yo quería que no sintieras dolor al verme muerta… porque hubieras intentado suicidarte de nuevo, como cuando pasó lo de…"

"Kuronue"

"Sí"

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

"Lo hice para protegerte" contestó ella mirando de lado, evitando los ojos penetrantes de Kurama. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que veían los ojos agudos del Kitsune? Así era.

"…Lo sé. Gracias" dijo sinceramente. Botan alzó de nuevo la mirada y se encontraron los dos. Se sentían extraños. "…"

"…Me resulta extraño" confesó Botan. "Es que yo… yo en teoría tenía que recordarlo, pero supongo que mis recuerdos se esfumaron al transformarme en Guía. Me transformé en humana y luego en Guía, y no pude recordar ninguna de mis dos vidas"

"Ya veo"

"Escucha…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás enfadado?"

"No. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco"

Hubo otro silencio. Muy bien. Una cosa aclarada. Ya habían hablado. Ya habían aclarado sus pensamientos. Ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir. Ya… ya ¿qué? La situación era tan incómoda como antes, pero se tendrían que acostumbrar. El enlace se tendría que reactivar. Sí, eso mismo. _«Un poco de paciencia»_ se dijeron a sí mismos. Además, era verdad que ahora había un _algo_ que los unía… _«Un poco más de paciencia»_ se repitieron a la vez.

_Grrmm_…

Kurama parpadeó confuso y ahogó una risita. A Botan se le subieron los colores de la cara y rió, sintiéndose de repente avergonzada pero más tranquila.

"¡Es que no he comido nada en días!" se excusó la peliazul riendo. Kurama le pidió que le acompañara y le dijo que le prepararía algo para comer.

* * *

Cuando Koenma abrió los ojos, era ya de día. Parpadeó molesto ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, maldiciendo a Genkai por no poner unas dichosas persianas. Lenta y holgazanamente se levantó, se duchó, se aseó y se preparó para desayunar (la verdad era que la noche anterior apenas había cenado, con lo de Botan…). 

Antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto e ir hacia la cocina donde se encontraría con los demás, se quedó unos momentos observando el paisaje que mostraba su ventana. Un espléndido cielo descubierto y con un sol fuerte, pero el aire y el viento eran horriblemente fríos. Los árboles que estaban siempre llenos de hojas de un verde puro, estaban desnudos mostrando sus curvadas y casi sensuales ramas.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ese día. Había estado muy alegre cuando trajeron de vuelta a Botan, la chica que quería… sí, la quería, y mucho. Había estado muy alegre de verla bien, pero se había sentido rechazado por una fuerza invisible al verla en los brazos de Kurama, de quién de verdad era.

Lo admitía: Botan era de Kurama. Kurama era de Botan.

Dio un suspiro mientras abría su ventana. El viento frío le abofeteó la cara y cerró casi de inmediato la ventana, cortándole el frío viento.

Kuwabara y Yusuke le habían explicado lo que había pasado y todo lo que sabían. Y él sabía, mejor que nadie (que precisamente era el único que conocía esa vida olvidada de los Kitsune) que su vínculo no tardaría en activarse. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de ella¡Mierda!

_«Tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante… tengo que ayudar a los demás a vencer a los Hirudegan y recuperar, como sea, Reikai…se lo debo a George»_ ese pensamiento asaltó de pronto al Príncipe, que había empezado a añorar mucho al ogro azulado. Tal vez estaría en algún lado, esperándole y sirviéndole como lo hacía siempre. Tenía que confiar en ello. _«¡__No¡Basta de auto-compasión¡Ahora debo estar por las cosas más importantes!»_ se reprochó a si mismo.

Y con una sonrisa plastificada fue hacia los demás.

* * *

"¡Ah! Tú eres la chica de ayer¿verdad?" dijo una voz barítono y alegre. Shizuru asintió.

"Sí, es que… creo que olvidé aquí mi… umm… paraguas" dijo pensando en cualquier cosa. _«¡__IDIOTA!»_ se insultó a sí misma _«¿Por qué he venido aquí?»_. Miró al chico que tenía delante suyo que la miraba extrañado y con una mano en la barbilla. Dijo que no había quedado ningún paraguas perdido _«Normal, es que no hay ninguno, idiota»_ pensó ella, aún no sabiendo a quién insultaba, si a él o al chico.

"Perdóname… debería haber estado más atento, pero con la faena que tuvimos ayer… mira, te doy el mío" dijo el joven tendiéndole un paraguas pequeño y plegable de color negro.

"Ahh, no, no hace falta, tal vez me lo he dejado en otro sitio" admitió ella con una sonrisa extraña. Se sentía estúpida. _«Será mejor que me vaya, aún estoy a tiempo»_. "No te molestes"

"¡Insisto! Yo te creo, seguramente un desgraciado te lo robó y yo no estuve alerta, es mi culpa" insistió él "Toma, de verdad, quiero regalártelo. Por cierto¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó con una sonrisa radiante cuando ella cogió el paraguas, desconcertada.

"Ku-Kuwabara Shizuru" tartamudeó ella.

"Sou, ne, Kuwabara-san, toma un café¡invita la casa!" exclamó el joven con una sonrisa radiante. Ella al principio no supo qué decir, pero sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Enseguida tuvo un café humeante delante suyo. Tan solo el aroma despejó todos sus sentidos. "Mi nombre es Makoto Shinichi NA1"

Era un chico de unos veinticinco años, muy atractivo, por cierto. Tenía la piel morena y un dialecto de Kansai le delataba sus orígenes. Su cabello era negro y corto. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones blanca, y, encima, un delantal blanco. Un chico tan normal que, de no ser por sus ojos, Shizuru ni se habría fijado.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de él era… diferentes. Eran… como las de _él_. ¿Quién era? Sus ojos alargados y pequeños, de un color azulado lleno de alegría… los ojos eran los mismos, la forma de la cara y sus facciones, su cabello liso y suave… ¿Quién era?

Empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista de donde él la pudiera ver (en esos momentos estaba sirviendo a un hombre que acababa de entrar). Jugueteó con los pulgares. Apretaba la mandíbula. Cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

"Ah… Kuwabara-san¿de dónde ha sacado ese mechero?" preguntó de golpe Makoto Shinichi. Shizuru lo miró confundida durante un momento y se fijó en el artefacto negro y con letras doradas… "Es que… era el mechero preferido de mi hermano Sakyo NA2¿lo conoces?"

* * *

"¿Ara¿Dónde está mi hermana?" preguntó Kuwabara mientras pegaba un mordisco al desayuno que habían preparado las chicas. Estaban todos en la cocina (menos Hiei y Okino, que nunca comían con ellos), desayunando tranquilamente (aunque la relación entre Kurama y Botan era un poco tensa…) y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba.

"Ha dicho que bajaba a la ciudad porque tenía que hacer algo" comentó Keiko, visiblemente confusa. "Cuando le pregunté qué era, me dijo que no era importante, pero que tenía que hacerlo, y no ha soltado prenda" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Tal vez haya encontrado un novio!" exclamó Botan con una sonrisa radiante. A todos les salió una gota de la nuca.

"Bueno, pero eso ahora no viene al caso" dijo Genkai con una sonrisa y mientras bebía a sorbos su té humeante. "Los chicos, de aquí a una hora iréis al bosque a entrenar¿de acuerdo? He preparado una prueba para vosotros" comentó con una mirada misteriosa. Yusuke no supo distinguir si estaba sonriendo o haciendo una mueca.

"¿Qué clase de prueba, vieja?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Ahora no hay ningún motivo por ir a Makai o por pensar que los Hirudegan vayan a atacar pronto" explicó la anciana "Pero aún así, he decidido que voy a tener que preparaos duramente para que vuestro poder suba incluso más rápidamente" continuó. Dio una pausa y volvió a hablar "Es una prueba dura, pero creo que la superaréis… no os puedo contar de qué va ahora" dijo mirando a las chicas de reojo "pero pronto lo entenderéis"

"A ver si pasáis de la clase S y S+ al Nivel 0" interrumpió Koenma.

"¿Nivel 0?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sí, lo hemos bautizado así, ese nivel" comentó Genkai, aunque considerando la interrupción de Koenma innecesaria "Esa prueba os pondrá en una situación límite, y se verá si sois capaces de absorber toda la energía de vuestra hembra y multiplicarla con la vuestra. Si no sois capaces, tendréis que hacerlo a la vieja usanza, entrenar sin pegar ojo y sin apenas un descanso" dijo con una mueca "Pero espero que no seáis tan inútiles, especialmente vosotros dos…" dijo mirando a Yusuke y Kuwabara, que de inmediato abrieron la boca para protestar "… y sepáis sacar todo provecho de vuestro poder"

"¿Cuánto rato tardarán?" preguntó Keiko, curiosamente.

"Puede que dos o tres días, como mucho" respondió la mujer. Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, no abrió la boca para quejarse y decidió escuchar "Será duro, os aviso, pero confío que lo sabréis hacer" dijo con media sonrisa.

"¿Estarán bien?" preguntó Yukina con un hilo de voz.

"Sí, y si no ya notaré los cambios de energía y los iré a ayudar. Pero dudo que tengan problemas, especialmente la 'fuerza del amor' de Kuwabara" todos rieron.

* * *

Con un beso en los labios, tímido y fresco, Kuwabara se despidió de Yukina, notando como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Lo mismo le pasaba a Yusuke, que también se había despedido de Keiko de la misma manera, aunque con una sonrisa despreocupada. Kurama estaba impasible, notándose extraño cuando tuvo que despedirse de Botan. Las chicas quedaron atrás, saludándoles con la mano y tratando de guardarse las lágrimas. Botan se mordía el labio.

_«Se supone que estamos juntos y que tenemos que… querernos¿verdad? No sé… es verdad que cada vez me siento más unida a él… pero me siento rara»_ pensó la Guía tristemente. Vio las cuatro figuras desaparecer. Okino estaba con ellas, silenciosa. Parecía haber recobrado una sonrisita (Hiei había estado muy tierno, y eso no era algo que se veía todos los días, no señor).

Mientras tanto, Genkai guiaba a los cinco chicos (Koenma había decidido ir a ver, pero no se les permitió el mismo derecho a las chicas por motivos que no conocían) por el espeso bosque. Todos la seguían sin problemas hasta que llegó el punto en que estaban tan adentrados, que empezaban a pensar que se habían perdido. Hiei era el único que tenía claro donde estaba, su Jagan brillaba suavemente por debajo de la bandana.

De repente la anciana paró. Todos pararon con ella.

"Whoa…" dijo Yusuke sin aliento, seguido de una exclamación de asombro de Kuwabara. "Esto es enorme" dijo.

Se refería a la enorme cueva que tenían delante de ellos. Esto le recordaba a Yusuke, demasiado, para su gusto, a la cueva en la que había recibido la Esfera de Fuerza Espiritual. Dio una mueca involuntariamente, recordando el dolor de aquellos momentos. No era algo agradable de recordar, no señor… pero esa cueva era por lo menos tres veces mayor. La piedra era rocosa, pero bastante lisa y era imposible escalarlo. Había una pequeña pero bien definida entrada.

"Increíble… ¡noto un ki muy salvaje allá dentro!" exclamó Kuwabara, boquiabierto.

"No, son más de uno, es más, son miles de millones de ki" explicó Genkai. Todos la miraron los con ojos muy abiertos. "¿Sabéis lo que hay ahí dentro?" preguntó ella mirándoles con una mirada afilada. Ninguno se atrevió a aventurar.

"Son las almas" vino una voz de repente, sobresaltándoles a todos menos a la anciana.

"¿Ayame?" exclamó Koenma sorprendido.

"Sí, le pedí que se quedara aquí esta mañana para controlar la zona, no quiero que haya problemas mientras estáis ahí dentro" contestó Genkai. Ayame asintió tras hacer una leve reverencia a su superior que pasó desapercibida.

"¿Qué almas?" preguntó Kurama, curioso.

"Las almas de los Youkai y los Ningen" respondió Ayame frívolamente. "¿Recordáis lo que os comentamos? Las almas de los humanos no están recogidas por las Guías porque perdimos nuestro puesto (aunque tengamos nuestros poderes). Por eso, las almas se debilitan y quedan a merced de los Hirudegan" todos asintieron "Hay almas que se escapan y van a parar en el único sitio donde se reúnen con otras almas y puedan sobrevivir hasta que los vayamos a buscar" tomó una pausa.

"Es decir, que hay almas humanas ahí dentro" explicó Hiei con voz monótona.

"Sí" respondió Ayame "Vinieron aquí porque es el único sitio donde hay suficiente energía para mantenerles vivos. ¿Sabéis de donde viene esa energía?" preguntó ella con un leve signo de acusación "De un portal secreto a Makai. Antes habían Youkai que se escapaban de Makai y venían aquí por querer sembrar el caos. Pero como aquí no hay sustento para los demonios y hay pocos que sobrevivan sin su aire putrefacto, mueren. Muchos murieron en esta cueva"

"Ya veo… y como los Youkai no desprenden Reiki, las Guías no los podéis recoger" interrumpió Kurama.

"Así que el portal que percibimos el otro día…" dijo Koenma.

"He estado investigando" explicó la Guía "Pero no lo he encontrado. Mi teoría es que el portal está en el fondo de la cueva, pero que es un portal unidireccional. Pueden venir, pero no salir de aquí" todos asintieron, entendiendo lo que decía.

"¿Y nuestra prueba consiste en…?" preguntó Yusuke perceptiblemente.

"¡No me digas que tendremos que eliminar todas esas almas!" exclamó Kuwabara volviéndose ligeramente azul.

"¡NO!" exclamó Genkai con los ojos muy abiertos "Ni hablar. No podéis eliminar esas almas, porque destrozaríais las humanas también, y esas merecen ser recogidas cuanto todo esto acabe. Además, son almas, seres sin cuerpo, no se pueden derrotar" explicó "La prueba consiste en atravesar la cueva"

"¿Atravesar la cueva?" preguntó Hiei alzando una ceja.

"No será fácil" comentó Ayame secamente "Las almas, humanas o de Youkai no os dejarán sin más" explicó "Os intentarán succionar vuestro propio ki, para sustentarse. Vosotros tenéis que luchar contra ello, debéis manteneros lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesarlo todo, y puede que sean kilómetros, lo que haya allí dentro. Después de eso, si lo conseguís, sabremos si vuestro poder alcanza el Nivel 0"

"¡Un momento, vieja!" interrumpió Yusuke mirando a su maestra "Veamos¿me estás contando que tenemos que atravesar esa cueva, y que hay miles de almas que tratarán de succionar nuestra energía… y que si lo sobrevivimos, alcanzamos el Nivel 0?"

"Más o menos" respondió Genkai.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nuestras hembras?" preguntó Kurama.

"Pues que esa pérdida de energía seguramente os provocará alucinaciones… deberéis confiar en el corazón de ellas para seguir vivos y no tratar de mataros" dijo ella con una mueca "Por eso creí que lo superaríais, Kurama, después de todo fuiste Youko y Botan Shou" dijo con una sonrisa y adivinando la inseguridad del Kitsune, que sonrió como disculpa.

"Vale, es decir, que alucinaremos literalmente" dijo Kuwabara.

"Sí" respondió Ayame "Y será duro, no sé que clase de visiones vais a tener… pero me temo que os tendréis que enfrentar a todo esto solos. Entraréis los cuatro a la vez, pero no me fío de lo que pasará ahí dentro, por lo que seguramente os veréis solos en unos momentos…"

"Pff… pues vaya" dijo Yusuke con su sonrisa tan típica "Tenemos que atravesar la cueva, no dejar que no absorban la energía y no perder la cabeza por un par de alucinaciones" dijo con los ojos cerrados y un pose serio. Sonrió de golpe pícaramente "¿Se puede saber a qué esperamos?"

"¡Ganbatte (38)!"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Como mientras escribía esto estaba sin Internet… je, pues la verdad, escribí a toda máquina. Lo de la cueva no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que será una buena idea, más que ir haciendo cosa por cosa. Además, este fic es largo oO ¡pasa de las 200 páginas!

Espero que lo de la cueva se haya entendido bien… si tenéis alguna duda, escribidme un R&R y os contestaré.

Ah, lo de Shinichi… jeje, ha sido muy abrupto¿verdad? La idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho, pero no se porqué he tardado tanto en escribirlo. Ahora me parece que ha quedado muy precipitado, a ver si en el próximo episodio las cosas se calman un poquito y hay una charla como dios manda… jejej, esto será divertido.

¡Por cierto¡El fic ya cuenta con más de 80,000 palabras¡WHOHOOOO! (sin contar las recapitulaciones, sumarios, reviews, bonus, etc., claro)

**En el siguiente episodio:** Yusuke y los demás entran en la cueva… al parecer todo es normal, pero… ¿qué está pasando? Mientras tanto, Botan habla con Keiko sobre sus sentimientos como Shou y todo lo que le ocurre, y Shizuru tiene que enfrentarse a una larga charla con Shinichi… el hermano de Sakyo…

**NA1.** Veamos, he usado dos nombres de pila para hacer el nombre y el apellido. Simplemente, como no sabía que nombre elegir… n.nUu pues ya ven, me quedé con los dos. Shinichi es el nombre de pila (nótese que está detrás) y Makoto el nombre de la familia, el apellido.

Tal vez Sakyo es en realidad el apellido… pero bueno, según el fic es un nombre de pila y ciertamente ahora no voy a cambiar todo el fic… n.nUu

**NA2.** Se nos menciona en el Anime que Sakyo tiene varios hermanos (no recuerdo el número pero creo que eran 4, ni si es el mayor o el pequeño). Como no se nos dice que el mechero fuera suyo exactamente, pensé que podría ser que su hermano se lo regalara… Además, creo que comentó a Toguro que ellos eran empresarios muy famosos, pero pronto sabremos por qué éste hermano suyo trabaja en un bar… paciencia.

38-. **Ganbatte** _¡Hazlo/cedlo lo mejor que puedas/áis!_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**Koibito**** Tenshi to Tsuki:** xDD Pues no, Hiei no mató a Kuwabara por estar con Yukina. Después de todo… ¿quién mejor para alguien tan pura que un hombre tan honrado y leal que lo daría absolutamente todo por ella? Dices que mi fic es educativo o.o no lo entiendo¿en qué sentido? xDD En cómo no debes hacer enfadar al hermano de tu prometida¡Y me alegro que te guste tanto el fic!

**Celine** Jeje… pues mira, aquí es donde ha habido la conversación tan esperada de Kurama y Botan… no es muy original, pero la idea del hambre fue divertida xD

**Edith:** Como dije, a partir de ahora actualizaré cada día 5, 15 y 25 de cada mes, y si hay problemas avisaría. En todo caso, si quieres información más "detallada" puedes escribirme un e-mail con el título _YYHD: Chapter Alert _con tu e-mail escrito y te enviaré un aviso cuando actualice.

**Marion**** Mayfair:** Como bien dijiste, esto es la calma que precede la tormenta… jajaja. Pues la situación de Kurama y Botan es… extraña para los dos. Por ejemplo, coge a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, que es como un hermano, y de repente te cuentan que en tu vida pasada fue tu amante. O al revés, que hay un tío que quiere matar a tu mejor amigo porque fue tu amante en el pasado. ¡chanchanchan!

* * *

**Bonus**** nº19: Las heridas que sanan**

**Dedicado a:** Edith

**Pareja principal:** Botan/Kurama

Botan no era un genio, no era alguien inteligente como Kurama, calmada como Hiei, astuta como Yusuke o práctica como Kuwabara. Era simplemente Botan, una Guía de Reikai que se subía por las paredes porque no lograba encontrar el valor de acercar su mano a la puerta y chocar sus nudillos con la madera, dando a entender que quería el permiso de quién estuviera ahí dentro para entrar ella misma.

_«Tonta… ¡Qué demonios me pasa¡ES KURAMA! KU. RA. MA. KURA. MA. KU. RAMA. KUR. AMA.»_ De pensar seriamente se habría golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, pero en esos momento no podía concentrarse. «K. U. R. A. M. A. KURAM. A. K. URAMA…» y seguramente hubiera seguido de no ser porque susodicha persona, que estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama con el torso desnudo, la miraba interrogativamente.

"Botan-san… ¿daijobu ka?" preguntó el suave tenor, el pelirrojo, mientras alzaba una ceja. Botan siguió ese movimiento con los ojos, fascinada y salió del trance.

"¡H-H-HAI!" Kurama seguía con la ceja alzada mientras se incorporaba en el colchón, obligando los muelles a chirriar con ese movimiento brusco. Casi de inmediato, Kurama dejó ir un respingo mientras cerraba un ojo instintivamente y con la mano se sujetaba en brazo herido.

"¿Botan-san?" preguntó después de un rato, al ver que lo seguía mirando intensamente y cuando ella no alzó la mirada se preocupó. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupado mientras se incorporaba patoso y cogía el albornoz que había en el sillón, a la esquina de la habitación del hotel.

"Na-Nande mo nai (no es nada)" dijo ella finalmente, casi de manera brusca. Todo su nerviosismo se disipó de golpe cuando Kurama hizo esa súbita mueca de dolor, lo que le hizo recordar a la chica que no estaba ahí por ninguna razón. Había ido ahí porque Koenma le había pedido que se encargara de las heridas del Kitsune (Yukina se ocuparía de Yusuke y Kuwabara) que había recibido en las finales del torneo "Karasu es un bastardo…" murmuró.

"…Aa" no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, así que cuando Kurama asintió se sobresaltó un poco. Vio que en esos profundos ojos verdes había una sombra oscura… la sombra de una vida pasada, la sombra del miedo y la incertidumbre… la sombra del horror que le seguía causando ese nombre. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho ese odioso cuervo¿Aparte de explotar bombas alrededor de su cuerpo, aparte de abusar de él psicológicamente…?

"¿Te duele?" era una pregunta obvia, pero Botan quería que el orgulloso Kitsune lo admitiera. Esas bombas le habían arrancado la piel, llevándose con ella parte del músculo que había sido quemado, y parte de las heridas estaban cauterizadas (la parte que había recibido el contacto directo, para que el 'paciente' sufriera más…).

"…" Kurama no dijo nada. Botan supuso que no pasaba nada, que por lo menos lo le había mentido.

"Perdona… es que antes me he distraído… quítate el albornoz, te curaré las heridas" dijo ella obligando a que su boca formara una sonrisa. Fue débil, pero una sonrisa.

"Aa…" y así lo hizo. Botan de nuevo quedó atrapada en ese pensamiento que había sido el culpable de esa distracción (_«Dios… es tan atractivo…»_) pero esa vez ayudó al Kitsune a tenderse y colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de él, las pocas zonas que no estaban dañadas. Ahora que las heridas estaban limpias y ya no sangraban, se podían ver perfectamente. Lágrimas de empatía crecieron en sus ojos, pero las apartó antes de que la delataran.

_«Oh Kurama… tú no te mereces esto… ¿por qué te ha pasado una cosa así?»_ pensó sin darse cuenta y mientras sus manos pasaban por las heridas. El dolor seguía presente, eso lo sabía, pero la cara de él se mantenía pasiva. Las bombas habían dejado tras de sí unas marcas enormes que le cubrían el pecho y la espalda, los brazos y las piernas, dejando a la vista carne viva y tendones y ligamentos blancos. Botan había visto muchas muertes… pero ver a una persona _viva_ en ese estado le dolía. No le repugnaba (Kurama no le repugnaba… nunca), no tenía miedo…

Kurama dio otro respingo, más suave que el primero cuando Botan atravesó su espalda verticalmente con la yema del dedo, un taco suave, como el de una pluma… pero terrible para el que la sufre. La piel se regeneró lentamente y tras un rato más, mientras Kurama trababa de aguantar el dolor y no gritar cuando ella estaba delante; y mientras Botan rezaba para que su magia le ayudara.

"…gracias…" su voz le temblaba, el dolor era visible… pero Botan siempre recordaría esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa dolida, triste… pero sincera y agradecida. Su cuerpo, aún dolorido, se movía involuntariamente a fuerza de los espasmos sin eco ni voz, pero Botan lo tomó de la mano.

"Has salvado este mundo… esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti" mintió amargamente, escondiendo esa infracción en una voz amable y probablemente sincera ante los oídos de cualquiera. "Pero si no me prometes que te cuidarás más a partir de ahora… no te curaré más" la amenaza era vacía, pero lo dijo por orgullo.

"Hai. Arigatou, Botan-san…" Botan le besó en los labios antes de marcharse. Y cuando Kurama despertara encontraría que sus heridas estarían curadas, aunque no sabía si era por Botan o su propia capacidad de recuperación, ni sabía si tenía los labios húmedos por el beso de Botan o por cualquier otra cosa.

No sabía si Botan había estado ahí o no, era demasiado bonito para ser real.

Pero una mirada discreta en el barco de vuelta había sido suficiente.

**----Fin---- **

**

* * *

**

Fans de YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	26. La prueba final I

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Dispuestos a entrenarse y alcanzar el Nivel 0, los Reikai Tantei se someten a una prueba que les llevará al borde de la locura. ¿Podrán superarlo y luego vencer a los Hirudegan, que amenazan con matarles a todos con chasquear los dedos?

Recapitulación: _El Nivel 0_

_…"¿Atravesar la cueva?" preguntó Hiei alzando una ceja._

_"No será fácil" comentó Ayame secamente "Las almas, humanas o de Youkai no os dejarán sin más" explicó "Os intentarán succionar vuestro propio ki, para sustentarse. Vosotros tenéis que luchar contra ello, debéis manteneros lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesarlo todo, y puede que sean kilómetros, lo que haya allí dentro. Después de eso, si lo conseguís, sabremos si vuestro poder alcanza el Nivel 0"_

_"¡Un momento, vieja!" interrumpió Yusuke mirando a su maestra "Veamos¿me estás contando que tenemos que atravesar esa cueva, y que hay miles de almas que tratarán de succionar nuestra energía… y que si lo sobrevivimos, alcanzamos el Nivel 0?"_

_"Más o menos" respondió Genkai._

_"¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nuestras hembras?" preguntó Kurama. _

_"Pues que esa pérdida de energía seguramente os provocará alucinaciones… deberéis confiar en el corazón de ellas para seguir vivos y no tratar de mataros" dijo ella con una mueca "Por eso creí que lo superaríais, Kurama, después de todo fuiste Youko y Botan Shou" dijo con una sonrisa y adivinando la inseguridad del Kitsune, que sonrió como disculpa. _

_"Vale, es decir, que alucinaremos literalmente" dijo Kuwabara. _

_"Sí" respondió Ayame "Y será duro, no sé que clase de visiones vais a tener… pero me temo que os tendréis que enfrentar a todo esto solos. Entraréis los cuatro a la vez, pero no me fío de lo que pasará ahí dentro, por lo que seguramente os veréis solos en unos momentos…"_

_"Pff… pues vaya" dijo Yusuke con su sonrisa tan típica "Tenemos que atravesar la cueva, no dejar que no absorban la energía y no perder la cabeza por un par de alucinaciones" dijo con los ojos cerrados y un pose serio. Sonrió de golpe pícaramente "¿Se puede saber a qué esperamos?"_

_"¡Ganbatte (38)!" _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintiséis: La prueba final I

"¿Sa-Sakyo¿T-Tú eres el hermano de… Sakyo?" preguntó Shizuru con un nudo en la garganta y otro, para compensar, en el estómago. El chico, Shinichi, asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lleno de entusiasmo.

"¡Qué alegría¡Hace siglos que no sé de mi hermano mayor¿Cómo está¿De qué lo conoces¿Eres su novia¿Dónde vive¿Cómo puedo localizar…—¿Kuwabara-san!" el chico dejó ir todas esas preguntas con una alegría muy grande, pero vio como, tras cada palabra, la tez de Shizuru empalidecía y un sudor frío empezaba a cubrirle la cara. Se agarraba con fuerza el puño, que apretaba hacia su corazón. Parecía que se fuera a desmayar… "¡Kuwabara-san!" dijo cuando ella tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa.

"…" no recibió respuesta alguna de ella. Makoto la cogió en brazos y le comentó a su jefe que la traería fuera para que le diera el aire. Empezó a temer que le diera algo a la chica, después de todo, ella conocía a su hermano y…

"¿Se encuentra mejor, Kuwabara-san?" preguntó después de un rato cuando ella empezó a recuperar el color de la cara. Un bajón de presión, eso sería lo que le diría, y no una paranoia, un recuerdo que la martirizaba. Ella asintió y le pidió disculpas, aún sintiéndose débil y sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, así que seguía sentada en el banco al lado de él. Recordaba con detalle el recuerdo de cómo él… de cómo la poseía.

"E-Ee, gracias" respondió con una voz aún débil. Al notar como temblaba, Makoto le tendió su chaqueta, y al ver que no aceptaba se lo puso alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Qué… qué le ha pasado?" preguntó: se sentía curioso.

"…es que… nunca pensé que conocería a su hermano…"

* * *

Sus labios aún sabían a fresas, como las de Keiko, y deseaba que ese aroma quedara ahí para siempre (o por lo menos hasta que atravesara la cueva). Cerró los ojos, relajando sus músculos y dispuesto a ser el primero que diera el primer paso, como hacía siempre. Los otros estaban ligeramente hacia atrás, como esperando su comanda. Como siempre. Le gustaba esa rutina, le gustaba ser el que lo tuviera todo bajo control. 

Expirando el aire lentamente, abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía la entrada de la cueva delante de sí. Tenía el poder que conseguiría delante de él.

_«Vamos allá»_ pensó con su sonrisa llena de confianza. "Allá vamos" dijo a los demás y sin girarse. Avanzó un paso hacia la cueva, y oyó los pasos ligeros de los demás seguirle sin dudar. "Superemos esto y vayamos al grano, tenemos unos culos que patear" dijo avanzando su dedo y su pulgar. Hizo el gesto de disparar y empezó a caminar, quedando pronto envuelto de oscuridad.

"Esto… chicos¿estáis ahí?" preguntó Kuwabara. Yusuke hizo un ruido afirmativo.

"Hn" dijo Hiei, haciendo notas su presencia.

"Sí¿estás bien, Kuwabara-kun?" preguntó Kurama algo preocupado.

"¡Claro que sí¡Haré esto por mi querida Yukina, le demostraré que soy capaz de atravesar los infiernos y…!" Hiei, en ocasiones normales lo hubiera hecho callar con una mirada asesina o con el filo de su espada apuntando el cuello de él, pero ahora no lo hacía. Yusuke sabía por qué. Porqué sabía que eso era verdad. "¡… y entonces les demostraré a los demás que yo **también** soy fuerte!"

"¿Acaso te piensas que no lo eres?" preguntó Kurama, ligeramente sorprendido. Kuwabara hizo un ruido raro, como si se hubiera encogido de hombros y luego le pareció que tropezaba. Yusuke no decía nada, escuchando la conversación interesado.

"No es eso, pero comparado con vosotros tres… soy el más débil" dijo con una mueca. Yusuke no dijo nada. En realidad… en el fondo de su corazón… él también opinaba que Kuwabara era el más débil (hasta entonces, su progreso estaba aún por ver) y tal vez seguido por Kurama en su cuerpo humano. Suspiró. "¿Por qué suspiras, Urameshi?" Mierda. Se había perdido la mitad de la conversación mientras recordaba todas las luchas de los dos pelirrojos.

"Nada" dijo con el mejor tono indiferente que podía adquirir. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente. "Oye¿y si la vieja se ha equivocado? No noto que me estén robando la fuerza…" dijo sorprendido.

"…dudo que nos vengan todos encima hasta que hayamos avanzado más. Estarán concentrados más al fondo, donde puedan alimentarse a sí mismos" vino la sabia respuesta de Kurama. Muy bien, tal vez sea _débil_, pero era más astuto que un zorro, Kurama.

"Vaya…" murmuró Yusuke. De repente se dio cuenta que los pasos de todos se habían parado. Dio la vuelta (la luz era tan poca que apenas visualizaba nada). Vio una figura extraña. "…¿Kuwabara¿Kurama?" preguntó. No podía ser Hiei, la figura era alta.

"No, soy yo" vino la voz de Kurama. "Estaba buscando a Hiei y a Kuwabara-kun… pero han desaparecido. Supongo que Ayame-san tenía razón" dijo con una voz algo sombría.

* * *

Hiei había escuchado la conversación sin decir nada. A pesar de las ganas que tuvo de replicar ante lo que dijo sobre demostrarle la fuerza a Yukina, no se lo tuvo en cuenta a Kuwabara. Éste seguía hablando con Urameshi, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de que tanto el moreno como Kurama habían desaparecido. ¿O tal vez habían sido ellos? Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la katana. 

Él ya se había acostumbrado a no tener que usar dos manos. Es más, al usar la katana con la zurda sus técnicas eran nuevas y a la inversa, cosa que confundiría mucho a sus atacantes. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar a **Zaboit**… _«Ese maldito…»_

"¿Es que no te callarás nunca, pedazo de imbécil?" soltó Hiei de golpe, callando a Kuwabara.

"¡Uruse, chibi (39)!" exclamó con una mueca muy fea. "¡Wagh!" dijo cayendo al suelo. Hiei no comentó nada. Él mismo había estado apunto de caer antes, porque su Jagan se volvía loco con tanto ki descontrolado. "¿Uh¿Dónde está Urameshi¿Y Kurama?" preguntó de golpe.

"Nos hemos separado sin darnos cuenta" respondió Hiei calmadamente. Cerró los ojos y avanzó la palma de su mano hacia delante con una pequeña llama del mundo humano, lo suficiente grande como para marcarles el camino.

El camino era estrecho, largo y sinuoso. No se veía casi nada. Solo había roca, piedra y arena. Solo un camino. ¿Cuándo había habido la bifurcación que los había separado? Tal vez ni lo hubiera. Además, empezaba a notar que ese ki tan descontrolado se iba acercando a ellos… o ellos a él.

* * *

"Sakyo era mi hermano mayor" explicó él sin que ella se tuviera que molestar en preguntar "…y yo era el más pequeño. Éramos cuatro hermanos, y nos llevábamos bien, pero siempre hubo algo en Sakyo… distinto al resto de nosotros. Nuestros padres se percataron y lo enviaron a un internado en el extranjero. Yo sabía porqué Sakyo era distinto¿sabes?" preguntó a nadie en concreto. Shizuru lo escuchaba "Era porque él veía cosas que los demás no. Yo empecé a verlos a partir de los ocho años, y él me dijo que lo que veía eran espíritus" 

"… ¿espíritus?" repitió Shizuru.

"Sí. Bueno, no exactamente. Me contó que eran ángeles y demonios, y fantasmas algunos, pero que no me tenía que preocupar porque ellos no se acercarían a mi si los ignoraba. Sigo viendo esos monstruos y nunca me he metido en problemas. Hace cuatro años, más o menos, la ciudad quedó invadida de unos bichos horribles que picaban a la gente y hacía que se volvieran locos, y luego pasó algo parecido hace tres años NA1. La gente no los veía, pero yo estaba seguro que estaban ahí y que mi hermano los podría ver"

"¿Y nunca te han hecho nada?" preguntó Shizuru.

"No, era como si yo los repeliera" explicó "No sabría como explicártelo, simplemente no se acercaban a mi, ni los bichos ni los monstruos esos" dio una pausa, Shizuru lo miraba con los ojos muy grandes "Hace unos años, unos cuatro, más o menos, que recibí la última noticia de mi hermano. Entonces yo trabajaba en una empresa, pero ésta fracasó por culpa de malas inversiones… y me quedé sin trabajo. Su última carta me explicaba que estaría un tiempo sin comunicarse conmigo y que no me preocupara"

"…¿Y vuestros padres y hermanos?" preguntó ella temerosamente, recordando la historia que había explicado Sakyo a Toguro y mientras ella escuchaba a escondidas.

"Desde que se volvió 'raro', como decían ellos, cuando él acabó sus estudios en el internado, no quisieron saber más de él. Mis hermanos lo veían como a un insulto para la familia Makoto. Pero a mi siempre me cuidó, y no se nada de él…"

"…"

"Por favor, dime lo que sepas, sea lo que sea… necesito saberlo, necesito saber cómo está mi hermano"

* * *

Los ecos de sus muy silenciosos pasos era lo único que Yusuke oía. Sabía perfectamente que Kurama andaba a su lado, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Kuwabara y Hiei (aunque más por el primero, y aún no sabía el porqué…). Andaban en silencio, sin decir nada. Yusuke estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso. Por suerte Kurama había sido precavido, y había guardado en su cabello unas semillas que hizo brotar con su ki. 

Reconocía muy bien esas plantas… eran las mismas que habían iluminado el camino cuando fueron a por Sensui. _«Qué mal rollo… Kurama tuvo que cargarse a Amanuma y a Toguro Aniki, y luego yo la palmé… esto no me mola nada»_ pensó para sí.

"¿Te hace pensar en lo de Sensui, verdad?" preguntó Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Sí. ¿A ti no?" respondió Yusuke, aunque sabiendo que era una idiotez preguntarlo. Sabía cuánto dolor le había supuesto a Kurama tener que matar a Amanuma, y no tenía ganas de recordárselo, pero la pregunta había salido sola. Kurama hizo un ruido de asentimiento. "Escucha… ¿te parece que nos vamos acercando a la salida?" preguntó cuando Kurama empezaba a hacer brotar otra de las flores.

"…no lo sé. Aún no hemos topado con la energía esa… y cuando lo hagamos no creo que nos haga mucha gracia. Nunca me he tenido que enfrentar a fantasmas en toda mi larga vida" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yusuke rió y Kurama sonrió pícaramente.

"Ya veo, zorro astuto" dijo Yusuke mofándose.

"¡Eh!" se quejó Kurama sin poder retener una risa. Sí. _«Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Alejar los malos pensamientos»_. "Primero Hiei y ahora tú, luego será Kuwabara quién me llame eso" dijo.

"Nah, dudo que Kuwabara sepa decir la palabra 'astuto', es muy larga" dijo riendo.

"¡Anda ya!" soltó Kurama tratando de ahogar una risa "le tenéis con muy mala estima. En realidad es muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de aprender, no sabes cuánto progresa si se le entrena bien. Mejoró un montón a pesar de haber sido muy estricto con él, antes de empezar el torneo" dijo con arrogancia.

"Ya lo sé, pero es divertido pincharle" confesó Yusuke. Iba a decir otra cosa cuando un grito ahogado de Kurama cortó la conversación "¡Eh¡Kurama!"

* * *

"Muy bien, Botan-chan, dime _ahora mismo_ qué demonios te pasa" dijo Keiko frunciendo el entrecejo. Botan parpadeó confundida. Keiko tenía las manos en la cadera, y solo se ponía así cuando quería algo… y normalmente siempre lo conseguía. Estaban las dos fuera del templo, sentadas en los primeros de los largos escalones. Habían decidido andar un poco, no tenían nada que hacer y Keiko le había preguntado si le apetecía estar con ella. 

"… ¿eh?" preguntó Botan, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería su compañera.

"Escucha, Botan-chan" habló Keiko. Hubo un silencio. Keiko se había acercado las rodillas al pecho y se abrazaba las piernas. Su mirada iba dirigida al cielo. "Yo quiero mucho a Yusuke¿sabes? Estamos los dos juntos… desde hace poco más de un año, y antes siempre habíamos sido únicamente amigos. Yo era su única amiga, desde siempre. Y… no sé, a mi también se me hizo raro, al principio, el ser su novia"

"Demo Keiko-chan…" protestó Botan con voz dolida. La morena la miró, esperando que continuara "Es que…"

"Dime, te escucho" respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

"…" tardó en responder, buscando las palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Keiko sabría de lo que estaba hablando, más sabía que las dos situaciones eran distintas. Pero si no podía confiar en Keiko… _«Entonces no podré confiar en nadie»_ "Sé… sé que Kurama-kun y yo… estamos… no sé, juntos, supongo. Pero es más complicado que eso¿sabes? Yo siempre había visto a Kurama-kun como a un amigo, no como más, y de repente recuerdo que los dos fuimos amantes y que yo le borré la memoria. Y encima, hay un tío que me quiere muerta, a mí y a él" le explicó lo de **Tapion** "No sé. Cuando le veo… veo a mi amigo, más que a mi amante"

"Dakedo Botan-chan… ¿Tú que sientes por él ahora que lo sabes?"

Esa era una buena pregunta, Botan tenía que admitirlo. No sabía como decirlo en palabras… no sabía ni siquiera si era posible ponerle palabras.

"No sé… supongo que eso me ha hecho ver que ahora hay algo más y le tengo muchísimo más en cuenta…" admitió, ruborizándose de golpe "Es como si su presencia tuviera más peso que antes… pero sigue siendo muy difícil para mi. Fui Shou, y lo sigo siendo, porque fuimos, digo, somos la misma persona, pero supongo que a pesar de haber sido marcada… me cuesta de asimilar"

Hubo un silencio. Sopló una brisa fría que hizo temblar a las chicas, más no se movieron de allá.

"Demo Botan-chan… ¿Crees que serás capaz de enamorarte de él de nuevo?"

Botan abrió los ojos, como si le hubieran tirado agua fría por encima. Miró a Keiko, que la observaba expectante. _«¿__Seré capaz de enamorarse de él…? En teoría sí, porque somos una pareja y nos marcamos… pero… ¿será verdad?»_. Empezó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, recordando a Kurama y lo que sabía de él. _«¿__Qué es lo que sé de él en realidad? Tal solo conozco bien su lado Youko… pero no su 'yo' actual…»_.

"¿Botan-chan?"

¿Quién era el 'yo' de Kurama¿Quién era Kurama, esa mezcla entre el Youko y Shuichi¿Podría enamorarse, a pesar de todo¿Sería capaz? A pesar de que a las Guías se les denegara amar… a pesar de que no eran los mismos que antes… ¿serían capaces, los dos, de enamorarse?

"…Botan-chan…"

¿Sería capaz de aprender quién era Kurama, y amarlo como Shou, como ella, había amado a Youko? No lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo era que era complicado. En teoría sí que debería enamorarse de él, de nuevo. En teoría sí que su relación debería seguir igual, una vez recuperada la memoria. En teoría sí. Pero… ¿acaso sus corazones seguirían la práctica¿Acaso Koenma le permitiría amar a Kurama¿Acaso, si se enamorara de él, sería capaz de Guiarle hasta Reikai en el umbral de su muerte? Además, sabía que Kurama necesitaría que esa unión se fortaleciera… lo necesitaría, porque si no…

"Botan-chan… estás llorando…" susurró Keiko envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo. Botan agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de ella.

"…wakaranai (40), Keiko-chan, no lo sé… esto es tan complicado…"

* * *

"Baka" llamó de golpe Hiei, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kuwabara (estaba pensando en Yukina). Éste lo miró, encontrándolo gracias a la llama que tenía en la palma de su mano. Hubo un silencio y Kuwabara repitió su pregunta de qué quería. "Cuidarás bien a Yukina… o te juro que te mato" dijo seriamente. Kuwabara parpadeó confuso pero de golpe frunció el entrecejo. 

"¡Tú eres tonto¿o qué!" exclamó el pelirrojo visiblemente enfadado. Hiei, que no se esperaba una reacción tan agresiva, no dijo nada. "Yo la quiero¿vale? No pienso dejar que _nada_, me oyes, **NADA** haga nunca daño a Yukina, _NUNCA_¿entendido?" dijo furiosamente "¿Acaso tú permitirías que le pasara algo malo a Okino-san?" dijo con veneno en la voz.

Hiei no dijo nada y siguió caminando. No sabía si encontrarse satisfecho por una respuesta tan firme, o mal por su última pregunta. Sí que lo había permitido… casi la había matado… pero ella le había perdonado. _«No es momento para pensar en eso»_

"Hn"

"Oe renacuajo… tú también notas esta energía¿verdad?" preguntó Kuwabara de golpe. Era verdad. La energía era cada vez más potente. Mucho más potente, y por algún motivo no estaba al cien por cien seguro de sus capacidades. _«No, quiero a Yukina, esto lo hago por ella y por nadie más»_ se dijo a sí mismo con el cejo fruncido.

"Hn" respondió Hiei en forma de asentimiento. Esa energía crecía, se estaban acercando al centro… un momento… ¿se estaban acercando tan deprisa…? _«¡__NO!»_ pensó Hiei con los ojos muy abiertos y los pies paralizados. Un curioso sentimiento que había estado sintiendo mucho últimamente, el terror, se apoderó de él. _«No–no–no–no…»_.

"¡OE¡CHIBI¿Qué te ocurre?" gritaba Kuwabara. Hiei lo ignoró y se destapó la frente… solo para que un dolor horrible ardiera en su cabeza. El Jagan transmitía energía, los fantasmas querían energía, los fantasmas le devoraban. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

_«¡__KURAMA¡UNO DE **ELLOS** SE ACERCA!»_ exclamó de golpe mentalmente a su amigo. El dolor de cabeza no remitía y seguía oyendo los gritos de Kuwabara. La llama en su mano había desaparecido y ahora la luz provenía de una Rei-ken en forma de daga. El dolor se intensificaba… era como si tuviera la cabeza en agua helada y dos barrotes haciendo presión contra sus sienes, y como si su cerebro estuviera a punto de prenderse fuego…

"…chibi… tu Jagan… está sangrando…" vino la voz débil de Kuwabara.

* * *

Como tanto Yusuke como Kurama lo notaron, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Kurama había recibido el mensaje telepático de Hiei y se lo había comunicado a Yusuke de inmediato. Los dos también notaban como la energía de Hiei flaqueaba y su ki enviaba señales distorsionadas y totalmente fuera de control. 

"Hiei… algo le ha pasado… ¿qué ha querido decir con que uno de **ellos** está aquí? No pueden saberlo¿verdad?" exigió saber Yusuke, pero Kurama no sabía nada. Miraba al suelo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de localizar a Hiei para ayudarle… "¡Mierda¡Esto no formaba parte del plan… ya era bastante difícil y ahora esto!"

"¡Calma, Yusuke!" exclamó Kurama. _«Debo hacer algo… si me transformo en Youko, seguramente mi sensibilidad espiritual aumentará y conoceré mejor la situación de Hiei… aunque necesitaré energía para la transformación, y puede que eso signifique que los espíritus vengan a por ella y puede poner en peligro a Yusuke… ¡K'so!»_ pensó frustrado. No sabía que hacer, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Los dos pensaban en qué hacer. Yusuke estaba preocupado. Kurama estaba preocupado. Nada bueno, no señor.

"No debemos perder la calma… Hiei… Hiei es fuerte" susurró Kurama, tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo. "Además" dijo alzando la mirada peligrosamente. Yusuke lo veía a través de la débil luz de las flores y notaba que su mirada era diferente. Sus ojos eran ligeramente dorados… "…hay una energía que viene directo hacia nosotros" dijo con la voz tensa.

"Sí, ya lo noto" admitió Yusuke después de un rato, cuando la energía era tan grande que era difícil de imaginar. ¿Una fuerza igual de potente? Pues de la **Zaboit** y la de **Tapion**, como no.

"¡ARGHHH!" vino el aullido de dolor de Kurama.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Uy… pero qué cruel soy o.o;;; Pff, no sabía que llegaría a tanto, con los cliffhangers estos, jeje, pero son tan divertidos de hacer… x3 

Bueno, repito que no recuerdo muy bien la historia de Sakyo, así que hay cosas que las hago a suertes. Sé que todo humano puede ver un Youkai, que era de lo que hablaba Makoto, pero no de todas las clases. Hay Youkai, como los "Vómito" que solo pueden ver los que tienen una sensibilidad espiritual fuerte, igual que los espíritus y los fantasmas. Esos Youkai son especiales porque su energía debe de ser (teoría mía, claro), puro Youki, y los humanos tienen Reiki y no pueden captar otro tipo de energía.

Shizuru, a mitades del segundo tomo, le dice a Keiko que puede ver a Yusuke flotando por ahí y protegiéndola. Por eso sigo que algunos humanos pueden captar el Reiki, pero no puro Youki. Eso es lo que creo, pero está claro que Sakyo es una historia diferente. Es un humano, está claro, pero puede ver todos los demonios, ya tengan el ki de un tipo o de otro, por lo que he hecho que su hermano tenga las mismas.

Hmm… lo de la cueva es raro, lo sé XP y seguramente estaremos unos cuantos capítulos con ellos dentro. Entre las alucinaciones y todo… creo que me lo voy a pasar bien. Además…, eso da tiempo a las chicas¿verdad?

**En el próximo episodio: **La charla entre Shizuru y Makoto llega a su fin¿Cómo verá Makoto a Shizuru¿Cómo reaccionará al saber lo de su hermano? Y… ¿podrá Botan aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el Kitsune, que está en la cueva¿Podrá Kuwabara ayudar a Hiei? Y por fin aparece el tercero de los **Hirudegan**… **Janenba**. Este será el primer enfrentamiento de los dos líderes del equipo.

**NA1.** Makoto nos habla, como no, de los dos casos en que Yusuke se vio envuelto con bichos. El primer caso fue justo al principio de su carrera, cuando unos bichos empezaban aparecer en el mundo y controlaban a los humanos, en la Saga de las Cuatro Bestias. Por culpa de eso, los profesores del Sarayashiki atacaron a Keiko y a Botan y Keiko empezaría a sospechar de Yusuke. La segunda vez es cuando aparece la Saga de Sensui, cuando el Doctor Kamiya creó un veneno y los inyectaba en las personas, haciéndolas enfermar.

39-. **Chibi:**_pequeño/a_. Es como llaba Kuwa-chan a Hiei, la mayoría de veces.

40-. **Wakaranai** _No lo sé_.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine** Bueno, como ya expliqué, Shou le borró la memoria a Youko porque no quería que él se suicidara, como ya había intentado hacer tras la muerte de Kuronue. Juju… pues en efecto, esto _es_ la calma antes de la tormenta, y eso lo hace muy divertido xD

**Skaevan** Entiendo perfectamente como es la escuela x.x yo también estoy estudiando y estoy haciendo esto entre las pausas de mi trabajo de Literatura Universal x.x en verdad es algo que absorbe un tiempo precioso. ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic¡Estaré pendiente de tus reviews!

**Ady** Bueno, aún no ha habido alucinaciones, pero ya dentro de poco… juju, paciencia.

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Jaja, en realidad lo de Shizuru no estaba segura como hacerlo. No sabía si hacer que Sakyo en realidad no estuviera muerto, pero era una idea casi tan inverosímil y tan poco dramático… que mira, ala, apareció el hermanito pequeño. Entiendo lo que quieres decir con Botan y Kurama, lo que pasa es que los dos en realidad aún están en proceso de asimilarlo. En verdad lo que quieres decir con que se plantearían si se tienen que querer por lo que fueron o si serán capaces de quererse por lo que son. Además, creo que es una buena idea para hacer una historia alterna, de esas que siguen el fic pero no están incluidas, paralelas, vamos (está publicada aquí abajo). De momento tengo una, pero seguiré escribiendo.

**Marion**** Mayfair:** Lo de Shizuru quería que fuera algo precipitado, porque un encuentro abrupto es, sino inesperado, más doloroso (xD que mala…) porque no te da tiempo a prepararte para recibir una noticia tan fuerte. Lo de la cueva no solo les servirá a Botan y a Kurama, sino a todos, pues se verán obligados a llegar a su límite por ellas.

**Ashiba**** Fujimiya:** Es verdad, de momento no hay Jin… ¡pero lo habrá, de verdad! Sobre las películas de YYH, puedes visitar mi web (la que siempre aparece debajo de todo) donde hay el sumario de las películas, un sumario bastante completo. De momento no hay imágenes, pero lo tendré en cuenta para la siguiente actualización. En todo caso, si buscas por internet puedes encontrar imágenes de Kuronue.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Para "celebrar" que ya hemos llegado a la segunda mitad del fic (recuerdo que son 50 capítulos), he decidido no hacer un bonus y publicar una historia aparte (la única que tengo escrita). Tiene que ver con el fic, se sitúa en él, pero no está presente. ¡Espero que os guste! 

**Sumario:** Keiko no parece afrontar demasiado bien su don de ver… fantasmas… así que Yusuke, Shizuru, Botan y Kurama se ven obligados a tratar de solventar ese problema… ¿Podrán lograrlo?

YYHD: Acostumbrarse a los espectros

(A partir del capítulo 15)

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" el grito fue tan fuerte que Yusuke, que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su habitación, dio un salto y se golpeó la nariz contra el suelo. Casi de inmediato, como por instinto, reconoció esa voz como la de Keiko y sintiendo (aún no se había acostumbrado a ello, pero _sentía_ el terror de ella) como su miedo se apoderaba de sí mismo, fue de inmediato hacia su habitación.

"¡KEIKOOO!" gritó abriendo violentamente la puerta y encontrando a Keiko en un rincón de la habitación.

Estaba pálida y temblaba como una hoja. Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos desorbitadamente mientras trataba de articular palabras que no pasaban de las vocales. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina, agazapada y tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible y se apartaba de algo que parecía estar justo al lado de su puerta –a su lado. Yusuke alzó el índice y el pulgar en forma de ele, dispuesto a atacar cuando…

"¿Hm?"

No había absolutamente nada.

"¡KEIKO-CHAN¡Daijobu?" preguntaros dos voces femeninas al unísono. Una parecía estar más consternada que la otra (Botan, por supuesto, que había corrido a la habitación desde el comedor mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Shizuru –perdiendo), y la otra parecía más sorprendida que otra cosa (Shizuru, por supuesto, con un cigarrillo en los labios y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que de costumbre).

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó una cuarta voz, Kurama, que había estado en su habitación estudiando.

"No lo sé…" respondió el detective mirando a su novia, todavía encogida en una esquina mientras temblaba de terror. Estaba consternado… ya la habían atacado una vez delante de sus narices (bueno, en realidad más de una vez, pero no tenía ganas de contar) y esos Hirudegan podrían venir de cualquier sitio. Y Keiko parecía realmente afectada por lo que le estuviera pasando… "Keiko…"

Se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, cogiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de ella y acomodándola a su pecho, ligeramente ruborizado por hacer esto delante de todos, pero en verdad más consternado que otra cosa. La chica estaba pálida, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios apretados.

"¿Keiko-chan, nani?" preguntó la voz suave de Botan, acercándose a ella desde su otro lado y acariciándole el pelo. Kurama y Shizuru intercambiaron una mirada intranquila, confusa.

"Q-Q-Que se v-vaya… m-me d-da mi-miedo…" murmuró suavemente, agarrándose a Yusuke como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Yusuke miró a Botan, confuso, buscando una explicación que la Guía no tenía. Entre los cuatro de la habitación, aparte de la chica aterrada, intercambiaron una mirada dejando claro que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea a qué se refería. "E-Está m-m-muerto… n-no lo q-quiero… ¡que se v-vaya!" suplicó ella, hundiendo su cabeza en los brazos de él y con una mano señalando levemente el lado de la puerta.

"¿Ah?" obviamente, ni Yusuke ni Kurama sabían a qué se refería.

Pero tanto Shizuru como Botan parecían comprenderla.

"Tranquila¡no te hará nada!" dijo Botan nerviosamente mientras movía los brazos en el aire y riendo intranquila "Es inofensivo, no te puede hacer nada… además, tampoco es tan feo… ¿ves? La sangre está seca y aún le queda un ojo… y bueno… las piernas y un brazo… aah… bueno, no te hará nada. Seguro que ni sabe que estás ahí" dijo la Guía sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"N-No… ¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!" chilló Keiko, sobresaltándoles a todos, llorando.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre, Botan!" gritó Yusuke, enfadado con la Guía (no sabía qué pasaba, pero sabía que las palabras de Botan no habían sido exactamente… tranquilizadoras) y preocupado con Keiko.

"Ah" Yusuke envió una mirada de mil demonios a Kurama, que no había dicho más que eso.

"Parece mentira que de todos los chicos que hay en el grupo, solo uno es inteligente" murmuró Shizuru. Yusuke abrió la boca para insultarla y decir algo de lo que arrepentiría, pero Kurama lo interrumpió, prediciéndolo.

"Bueno, como Keiko es más sensible que nunca a la energía espiritual… supongo que es comprensible que vea fantasmas…¿verdad?" preguntó a las chicas, que asintieron unánimemente. "Y como no los ha visto nunca… es normal que está asustada… trata de calmarla, creo que lo único que podríamos hacer es hacer que se enfrente a sus miedos, pues me da que los fantasmas no van a dejar de aparecer por aquí…" miró interrogativamente a las chicas, que asintieron.

"Hay muchos que rondan por aquí. Como ya me he acostumbrado, casi ni me fijo en la de muertos que hay" dijo Shizuru encogiéndose de hombros, Keiko lloró más fuerte aún y recibió una mirada mortal por parte de todos. "¿Qué?"

* * *

"Dame UN motivo válido por el que he tenido que ser YO quién recibiera los golpes" murmuró Yusuke a Kurama mientras se frotaba la mandíbula, donde había recibido un poderoso puñetazo de la morena. 

"Oh venga, estás acostumbrado a ello, un golpecito más… ¿cuánto te puede doler a ti, súper-hombre?" pinchó Botan mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Además, así por lo menos se ha tranquilizado un poquito"

Si bien lo que decía la peliazul era verdad. Después de MUCHO rato tratando de hablar serenamente con la chica… (primero fue Yusuke, que falló miserablemente al impacientarse y Keiko se desahogó con él a puñetazo limpio) entre Kurama, Botan y Shizuru lograron que la chica alzara los ojos y tras unas pruebas físicas –así como que todos ellos atravesaran el punto donde estaba el fantasma, e incluso se rieran de él– por fin dejó de temblar. Aún seguía pálida, pero por lo menos el estado de shock no había durado mucho.

"¿Se irá…?" preguntó Keiko suavemente, agarrando un cojín con fuerza.

"No creo, pero ese tipo me cae bien" dijo Shizuru exhalando un suspiro de humo "Por lo menos no es ruidoso… a los siete años vi a uno que se estaba… satisfaciendo…, por así decirlo; desde luego los fantasmas son de lo que no hay"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, aún se sorprendían con la facilidad de la hermana mayor de los Kuwabara.

"Umm… vale" Kurama se aclaró la garganta "He preparado esta infusión… te irá bien para los nervios, pruébalo, Keiko-san" dijo amablemente, posando la taza caliente en las manos de Keiko, que aceptó gratamente.

"Está bueno… pero quema" dijo vulnerablemente, a lo que todos sonrieron compasivamente.

"¿Dónde está la vieja?" preguntó Yusuke, por primera vez reparando en que estaban completamente solos los cinco.

"Genkai-san ha ido con Kuwa-chan y Yukina-chan a la ciudad para comprar un par de cosas. Koenma-sama ha quedado con Ayame y Hinageshi-chan. Um… Hiei y Okino-san no estaban esta mañana" contestó Botan acomodándose en el sofá.

"Aahh…" después de eso, Yusuke dijo una palabrota. Por lo menos Keiko parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas, porque otro golpe a puño cerrado cayó sobre su mentón. "¡ARGHH!"

"No digas esa palabra" dijo ella con una mirada asesina. Botan rió nerviosamente, mientras que Kurama y Shizuru fueron algo más discretos mostrando su diversión.

"Ugh, lo que tú digas" dijo burlón.

"Keiko-san¿te siguen dando miedo los fantasmas?" preguntó Kurama, aún sabiendo la respuesta quería que Keiko lo admitiera. Obviamente les seguía teniendo miedo, pues aún no había alzado la vista ni una sola vez si no era para mirarles a ellos a los ojos. Como sabía, Keiko asintió. "Comprendes que tendrás que superar ese miedo… ¿verdad?" preguntó más suavemente. Keiko volvió a asentir, mordiéndose el labio. De nuevo vulnerable.

"E-Es-Es que son tan… tan… ¡SUCIOS!"

* * *

Como hacer que el fantasma se limpiara con agua y jabón no era posible, estuvieron hablando con ella e ignorando como pudieron a ese extraño. Shizuru y Botan, demasiado acostumbradas a ver cosas paranormales ni se habían fijado, pues los fantasmas eran ligeramente transparentes y no emitían un aura alrededor de su cuerpo, pero Keiko, nueva a eso, se lo había tomado mal. 

"Los fantasmas no dan tanto miedo. A veces, las Guías no podemos recogerles porque, o no estaban destinados a morir, o porque se han suicidado. En ambos casos, si no hay nada preparado, simplemente no hay tiempo y se quedan vagando por aquí. Como no hay Reikai… es probable que cada vez hayan más" dijo Botan enogiéndose de hombros mientras Yusuke la miraba, perplejo.

"Espera… yo tampoco estuve destinado a morir, pero tú viniste" dijo, alzando una ceja.

"Ya, pero tú eras diferente. Tienes en ti un potencial de Reiki impresionante y por eso eras un sujeto interesante para Reikai"

"¡No hables de mi como si fuera un experimento!"

"Ah… pero lo eras" dijo ella parpadeando y recibiendo un golpe en la nuca como recompensa del moreno. Shizuru y Kurama habían reído en el intercambio de palabras y el golpe final, y Keiko les miraba. No reía, pero no estaba llorando ni asustada.

Después de un rato discutiendo, un par de golpes extra que le propinó Botan y uno de Keiko cuando Yusuke volvió a maldecir, se dieron cuenta de que Keiko se había calmado considerablemente. Ya no estaba tan pálida y se había bebido todo el té, y Botan vio que alguna vez veía al fantasma y lo observaba con atención. Alguna vez un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero ya no les tenía terror.

"Es feo" constató Shizuru justo antes de que Yusuke pudiera volver a empezar otra discusión con la peliazul, que parpadeó, y después de un rato asintió, riendo.

"Jujuju… es verdad, tiene la cara en forma de patata… pobre hombre…" dijo cubriéndose la boca, sintiéndose mal. Tal vez hubiera recibido la deformación cuando se hubiera golpeado, pero ese cráneo tan grande resultaba hasta gracioso.

"Y tiene la nariz de cerdo" añadió Shizuru, volviendo a coger un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

"Ju-ju… ¿y os habéis fijado en la ropa?" este comentario lo soltó Yusuke con voz sarcástica, claro que él no podía ver el fantasma y estaba confuso. Después de un rato, las tres chicas empezaron a reír casi histéricamente.

"E-Es… ¡Es verdad¡Quién demonios lleva una camisa de botones ROSA?" exclamó Botan mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Kurama, que tenía una y se la puso únicamente una vez, miró al lado avergonzado.

"¡Que cutre¡Y qué pantalones! Lacoste y bajo las rodillas cortadas y encima de color negro y amarillo… ¡que feo!" dijo Keiko inconscientemente citando los pantalones que Yusuke se quería comprar.

"Y esas sandalias son las que llevaba mi hermano a los doce años…" murmuró Shizuru, tratando visiblemente de contener la risa.

"¡Se le ve el plumero!" exclamó Botan agarrándose a Kurama, que aún miraba al lado con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas pero una pequeña sonrisa, para evitar caer al suelo de la risa.

"¡Quiero decir, es una camisa ROSA!"

* * *

"Mira… ese de ahí se parece a Hiei… ¿Lo ves?" Las mujeres, a excepción de Yukina y Okino eran las únicas que no podían ver los fantasmas. Genkai estaba con ellas, riendo a carcajadas cuando les explicaron lo que había pasado. 

Otra risa histérica inundó la sala de estar. Kurama y Yusuke agradecieron a los cielos que Hiei no estuviera ahí…

"Sisí… Solo que es algo más alto…"

"¡Qué dices¡Pero si tiene la nariz tuerta y en forma de loro!" dijo Keiko asombrada, y viendo en realidad el parecido con el fantasma de pelo negro y pinchos. "Me da pena por su pierna…" susurró viendo que dicha persona no tenía pierna derecha después de la rodilla.

"¿Ves como se parece a Hiei?" dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Calla!" dijo Botan riéndose. "Aahh… hablar de fantasmas es realmente más divertido de lo que me pensaba" Genkai sonrió, habiéndolo visto todo, reído, pero sin comentar nada. Había visto un chico que le recordaba a Toguro cuando era más joven…

"¡Ese se parece a Yusuke!" exclamó de pronto Keiko.

Yusuke y Kurama la miraron, visiblemente confundidos. Yusuke se alzó visiblemente irritado y le demandó que se explicase.

"Ah¡ya veo¡Es verdad!" dijo Botan encantada. "No te pongas así, Yusuke, Keiko lo ha superado¿ne?" la morena asintió vigorosamente, limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo. "Eso sí… este Yusuke es bastante más feo… tiene pinta de entrometido lameculos, con esas gafas de bote que lleva…"

"¡Entonces en qué se parece a mi?"

"Fácil, que tiene esa misma pinta de idiota" comentó Genkai, por primera vez refiriéndose a los fantasmas abiertamente. Yusuke iba a decir algo realmente insultante cuando Shizuru interrumpió.

"Oh, mirad… un doble de Kurama" dijo señalando a un rincón que Kurama y Yusuke no podían ver. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada exasperada, pero Kurama no quería saber nada así que se mantuvo callado. "Es una mujer muy hermosa… ¿es Geisha?"

Kurama había estado sorbiendo el té, y mientras la habitación estalló a carcajadas él lo soltó de golpe, inconscientemente soltando el líquido a un fantasma que fumaba tres cigarrillos a la misma vez.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Okay… sé que no es exactamente un fic fantástico, pero me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo. Ya que mencioné que Keiko iría a tener poderes pero no le he dado ninguno aparta de la empatía que comparte con Yusuke, he decidido poner esta historia aparte. 

No es una obra maestra… pero creo que es una distracción bastante entretenida.

* * *

Web YYH: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk


	27. La prueba final II

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se disponen a superar la última prueba: entrar en una cueva que les llevará al borde de la locura. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando las cosas se complican aún más¡Primer enfrentamiento Yusuke vs. Janenba!

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, ahora que han entrado en la cueva… jeje. Seguramente, como dije en el capítulo anterior, estarán un tiempo ahí encerrados. Aviso que este capítulo y probablemente el siguiente también (y no sé hasta cuando, la verdad) será un poco lioso por las alucinaciones de cada uno. Trataré, por eso, de hacerlo con toda la claridad posible.

Recapitulación: _La prueba final I_

_Como tanto Yusuke como Kurama lo notaron, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Kurama había recibido el mensaje telepático de Hiei y se lo había comunicado a Yusuke de inmediato. Los dos también notaban como la energía de Hiei flaqueaba y su ki enviaba señales distorsionadas y totalmente fuera de control. _

_"Hiei… algo le ha pasado… ¿qué ha querido decir con que uno de **ellos** está aquí? No pueden saberlo¿verdad?" exigió saber Yusuke, pero Kurama no sabía nada. Miraba al suelo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de localizar a Hiei para ayudarle… "¡Mierda¡Esto no formaba parte del plan… ya era bastante difícil y ahora esto!"_

_"¡Calma, Yusuke!" exclamó Kurama. «Debo hacer algo… si me transformo en Youko, seguramente mi sensibilidad espiritual aumentará y conoceré mejor la situación de Hiei… aunque necesitaré energía para la transformación, y puede que eso signifique que los espíritus vengan a por ella y puede poner en peligro a Yusuke… ¡K'so!» pensó frustrado. No sabía que hacer, y eso no le gustaba nada._

_Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Los dos pensaban en qué hacer. Yusuke estaba preocupado. Kurama estaba preocupado. Nada bueno, no señor. _

_"No debemos perder la calma… Hiei… Hiei es fuerte" susurró Kurama, tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo. "Además" dijo alzando la mirada peligrosamente. Yusuke lo veía a través de la débil luz de las flores y notaba que su mirada era diferente. Sus ojos eran ligeramente dorados… "…hay una energía que viene directo hacia nosotros" dijo con la voz tensa._

_"Sí, ya lo noto" admitió Yusuke después de un rato, cuando la energía era tan grande que era difícil de imaginar. ¿Una fuerza igual de potente? Pues de la **Zaboit** y la de **Tapion**, como no. _

_"¡ARGHHH!" vino el aullido de dolor de Kurama._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintisiete: La prueba final II

**_(Hiei)_**

_Allí estaba ella. Sonriendo, como siempre. Siempre tan feliz, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan… ella. Yukina. La Koorime más bella en sus ojos. Su cabello suave caía por sus hombros y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, brillaban en la más tierna dulzura. Así era como la veía Hiei. Como un ángel. No como una dama de hielo (no, él las odiaba), sino como a un ángel precioso, una parte de él totalmente opuesta a su verdadera naturaleza. _

**Dolor.**

_Hiei la observaba desde una rama en lo alto de un árbol. Sus ropas negras contrastaban demasiado con el blanco de la nieve que reposaba sobre los desnudos árboles, pero se ocultaba demasiado bien entre las sombras. Oía el eco de las risas de su hermana llenar su mente. Sonrió tiernamente (aunque no lo dejó ver) cuando notó unos brazos rodear sus hombros y un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja._

**Dolor. **

_"Shh… no la interrumpas" dijo Hiei en voz baja, hablándole a Okino. Okino sonrió, sintiéndose algo celosa de la atención que recibía Yukina. Ella también quería ser atendida. Okino rió suavemente para no hacer enfadar a Hiei. Hiei no hizo nada, tan solo se contentó con observar a su hermana y dejarse abrazar por Okino. Era todo lo que quería. Todo lo que deseaba. Ése era su concepto de felicidad._

**Mucho dolor.**

_"Hiei…" vino la voz de Okino. Hiei asintió, no prestando mucha atención. La pequeña figura de Yukina había desaparecido, seguramente para reunirse con las mujeres de su raza. Con las Koorime. Las manos de Okino fueron a parar en las mejillas de él. Hiei frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las manos muy frías. Esas yemas de los dedos empezaron a bajar hasta su cuello, acariciándole el mismo lugar donde ella había sido marcada._

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_Hiei abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando esas finas manos empezaron a apretarle la garganta. Frunció el entrecejo y trató de girarse, pero Okino tenía mucha fuerza. Más de la que debería. No podía respirar. Una sensación de quemazón empezaba a arder en sus pulmones. No podía respirar. No tenía aire. Esas manos apretaban muy fuerte y un dolor súbito y intenso cortó su piel como garras. Tuvo tiempo de ver un Jagan enorme incrustado en el pecho de alguien antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_

"Arigatou… Makoto-san" dijo Shizuru con una débil voz. Estaba justo delante de las dichosas escaleras que tendría que subir en orden de entrar en el templo donde la esperaban. En sus hombros seguía llevando la chaqueta de él, que había insistido en que se la quedara y que ya se la devolvería. Shizuru había asentido, sin querer discutirle. "Makoto-san… atashi wa…" pero Makoto negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no continuara. Shizuru no dijo más.

"Ja matta (41), Kuwabara-san" dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Shizuru miró al suelo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. Se marchó y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque, el camino que lo llevaría de nuevo hasta la estación de tren donde tendría que esperar hasta el próximo.

Se quedó un momento en el frío, sin moverse. Sentía un tremendo sentimiento de pesar en el pecho, y tenía los ojos vidriosos de las ganas que tenía de llorar. Habían estado hablando durante más de una hora. Se lo había explicado todo, de cero. De Makai y los Youkai hasta el Ankoku Butsujukai y la apuesta. Sobre su hermano, sobre los Toguro. Todo. Una vez había empezado el relato se había sentido incapaz de negarle información.

Le había hablado sobre el plan de Sakyo de construir un túnel de Makai a Ningenkai, un portal siempre abierto, un portal que sería el comienzo del Apocalipsis. él había escuchado cada palabra con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en ella. Ella no lo había mirado ni una vez después de abrir la boca, y cuando, el terminar, había alzado la mirada, lo único que había dicho él era que la acompañaría hasta su casa (ella decidió no negarse… tal vez querría preguntar más).

Lo que _NO_ le dijo fue lo que le hizo Sakyo. Le había contado cómo había muerto, pero no le había explicado nada referente a los Hirudegan, ni a la violación de Sakyo (¡pero era imposible, se decía constantemente) hacia ella. Tendría que volver a verle… tenía que disculparse, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

* * *

**_(Kurama)_**

_Youko descendía del aire hasta el suelo con una elegancia que nadie se había atrevido a comparar con la suya. La gracia de un gato, la furia de un tigre y la astucia de un zorro. Youko Kurama. Sus cabellos planteados cayeron sobre sus hombros finamente y su túnica ondeó cuando cayeron por la fuerza de la gravedad. Sus ojos dorados mostraban una frialdad impasible, pero en esos momentos estaba lleno de diversión. Diversión, sí, al ver llorar a su última víctima, cuya sangre no había sido capaz de manchar su túnica._

**Dolor.**

_Giró la mirada y se encontró con su compañero. Kuronue. Su mejor amigo, desde siempre. Es más, su único amigo. El que le había enseñado, el que le había hecho compartir experiencias e incluso saborear la palabra 'amsistad'. Kuronue. Sus ojos resplandecían llenos de diversión macabra y su sonrisa se había transformado en una sonrisa casi espectral. Sus ropas negras contrastaban con las suyas propias, juntos eran un par curioso. Un buen par._

**Dolor. **

_Ellos dos habían ido robando tesoros, incontables, tan solo para 'hacerse notar'. Kuronue quería ser fuerte, era avaricioso y sin duda, ambicioso. Kurama, por lo mismo, quería además, demostrarle a su clan Kitsune que no conseguirían vencerle. En esos momentos, ellos dos solo se tenían a sí mismos, eran un gran par. Nada les vencerían. Se harían fuertes. Su máxima ambición: Makai, Ningenkai y Reikai. _

**Mucho dolor. **

_Se giró para enviarle una sonrisa mientras mostraba a su compañero la caja de oro que habían robado. Su compañero había alzado una corona también dorada. Asintieron. Kurama, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus peligrosos colmillos, movió la mano y el bosque que les rodeaba empezó a moverse de manera serpentina, dispuesto a estrangular a quién tratara de seguirles. Giró la vista para intercambiar una última mirada de asentimiento pero entonces su corazón (bueno, su núcleo, era una expresión) dio un vuelco._

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_Los ojos de Kuronue estaban abiertos, sí, pero sin brillo alguno, solo el iris y la pupila. Su boca estaba abierta y un chorro de sangre resbalaba de sus labios. Su cuerpo había sido atravesado más de veinte veces por cañas de bambú que dejaban ir la sangre de su compañero como una fuente. El repugnante olor de la sangre invadió los sentidos del Kitsune, que en esos momentos tan solo se fijaba en Tapion, que se apoyaba a las cañas con una sonrisa en la cara. La sangre le bañaba el cuerpo, como una ducha de la que parecía disfrutar. Más cañas atravesaron el cuerpo, pero esta vez, el de Youko.

* * *

_

**_(Kuwabara)_**

_Koto__ señalaba en comienzo del enfrentamiento. Su cola de tejón se movía excitada, con la perspectiva de ver sangre. Delante suyo, y riendo a carcajadas limpias y a la vez llenas de veneno, estaba Toguro Aniki. Su estatura era tan pequeña como la recordaba (la primera vez que la vio, la segunda era cuando poseyó el cuerpo del Gourmet), su piel tan cetrina como las cenizas de los cigarrillos de su hermana. Su cabello tan gris como el hierro que está más que oxidado, casi podrido. Y sus ojos, grandes y saltones, lo miraban con esa mirada tan esquizofrénica._

**Dolor.**

_Tenía el cuerpo dolorido, y notaba como la sangre resbalaba de sus heridas y como el dolor rasgaba sus sentidos. Nunca, por eso, nunca apartó la vista de ese psicópata. Su cuerpo, que tenía extensiones finas como los floretes NA1 e igual de afiladas, le atravesaba los músculos y palpitaba dentro de sus entrañas, enviándole espasmos de dolor muy seguidos, pero que se las aguantó todos. _

**Dolor.**

_La risa del psicópata resonaba en sus oídos como una de esas melodías que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza en Navidad. Kuwabara maldijo hasta con palabras que no conocía, que ni siquiera existían. Oía, de lejos, los gritos de Urameshi, de Kurama y del público detrás de él. Sabía que Hiei lo estaba observando, pero no esperaba ninguna reacción por parte del más pequeño. Tenía la impresión de que si moría, no pasaría nada. Kurama se lo había desmentido hacía tiempo, pero…_

**Mucho dolor.**

_Esas extensiones del cuerpo de ese monstruo dejaron su cuerpo extrayendo de su cuerpo sangre. Sangre a presión que cayó en sus blancas ropas, de manera espesa y caliente. Un hilo de sangre cayó por la barbilla del pelirrojo, junto al asqueroso sabor de su bilis. Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como no era capaz de soportar su peso. Empezaba a perder el mundo de vista. Ahora, lo único que oía eran las risas, el rugido loco del público, y la voz de Koto gracias al micrófono._

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, esta vez miles, miles de millones de esos floretes (así lo había bautizado él, y no sabía ni porqué) se dispersaron por el estadio, silenciándolo. Kuwabara quedó aturdido y un pánico empezó a adueñarse de él. Se forzó alzar la vista y lo que vio fue capaz de palidecerle más de lo que estaba. Todo el estadio estaba cubierto de camín. El cuerpo de Koto estaba inmóvil. Igual que el de sus amigos, que tenían todos una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Igual que el de Shizuru, que había tratado de proteger a Keiko. Igual que Yukina, que tenía la cara llena de terror. Todos muertos. Y algo se clavó en su pecho.

* * *

_

Era negra noche. Los chicos habían asistido a esa prueba por la mañana y aún no habían vuelto. Todas estaban preocupadas. Habían preparado una cena para ellas y habían invitado a Ayame y Hinageshi. Había pasado mucho rato desde que había vuelto Shizuru. Ella había explicado a las chicas (no sabía porqué lo había hecho, simplemente sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y… tenía miedo de…) lo ocurrido y se había retirado.

La cena que habían preparado era tranquila. Esa vez, incluso Okino (que se sentía sola) se había unido a ellas y habían establecido una conversación. Se alegraba de no ser la única Youkai, cierto, pero era feliz de saber que eran todos tan amables con ella. Sabían como se sentía, después de todo¿verdad?

Habían hablado sobra varias cosas. Sobre los Hirudegan (Okino se vio forzada a explicarles lo que pasó con Mukuro, aunque obviamente, se saltó los detalles) y hablaron sobre la prueba de Genkai. Genkai había vuelto a explicar en qué consistía la prueba, con la ayuda de Koenma y de Ayame, y todas ellas, al enterarse, se alarmaron.

"Por eso no os lo dije al principio. Deben hacerlo, no hay otra opción" respondió Genkai con una mirada seria antes de retirarse a la sala de meditación.

Las chicas seguían en la sala de estar, hablando sobre cosas triviales (entre ellas los chicos, pero Botan y Okino eran las que menos hablaban). Se tranquilizaron al compartir experiencias, se sintieron más seguras. Y cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, como si hubiera pasado una corriente eléctrica entre ellas, se levantaron con los ojos grandes.

"Están…" empezó a decir Keiko, que de repente se había sentido trastornada.

"…en peligro, sí" acabó de decir Okino, sintiéndose igual.

* * *

Yusuke había visto a Kurama gritar de golpe. Se había encogido, abrazándose a sí mismo, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. El eco de su grito seguía presente en la cueva. Yusuke se había quedado observando, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos llenos de incomprensión. Cuando por fin había reaccionado y corrió hacia él, ya había desaparecido y se había convertido en un rastro de aire y polvo.

"Ju"

Yusuke, que ni se había percatado de que había una magnitud tan impensable de energía escasos metros de él, cuando lo advirtió fue enviado hacia la pared violentamente, empujado tan solo por el ki de… ¿quién era? **Uno de ellos**... **otro de ellos**. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía, pero por si acaso… _«Este es mío»_ se dijo sonriendo interiormente. Las palpitaciones descontroladas de su pecho le hicieron advertir que también estaba preocupado…

Agradeció que las plantas de Kurama mostraran el rostro de quién sería su adversario.

"Yusuke Urameshi" dijo la voz de quién–quiera–que–fuera. Yusuke asintió, excitado ante tener delante de él a un ser con el que luchar… al malo que debía ganar. Pero su parte más razonable de la cabeza, que casi nunca hablaba en sus enfrentamientos, le avisó de los fuerte que era su rival. Por mucho que dijera, no era posible ganarle, ni habiendo marcado a Keiko. "Yo soy **Janenba**, el líder de los **Hirudegan**".

"¿Dónde están los demás¿Cómo sabes que estábamos aquí¿Están tus compañeros aquí¿Es Zaboit el que ha atacado a Hiei¿Ha sido Tapion...?" preguntó de carrerilla el moreno, sintiéndose latir el corazón más fuerte. Una sensación de pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él, algo que nunca le había pasado… menos cuando se enfrentó con Toguro o Yakumo. Eso fue miedo en estado puro. Pero esto era peor. Mucho peor.

"Estoy solo, solo he venido a conocerte… a probar si eres digno de ser mi rival o si voy a matarte ahora y ahorrarme problemas" respondió el Youkai.

"Escucha…" dijo Yusuke amenazadoramente, a pesar del mandito temblar de la voz. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso¿Por qué esa energía le intimidaba tanto? Ah, claro, porque seguramente triplicaba la suya propia. "¿Se puede saber para qué queréis todo esto?" preguntó. Sabía que esa sería información valiosa… si salía vivo. Empezaba a temblar todo su cuerpo.

"Queremos unificar los tres mundos y dominarlo. ¿Acaso no es el típico plan de los malos?" preguntó con una sonrisa tosca "Y vosotros sois un entretenimiento. Tapion se interesaba por Youko Kurama por un tema personal, y los demás decidimos jugar un rato con vosotros. Además, hasta ahora se ha creído que Mukuro y Yomi eran los más fuertes, y han sido aniquilados… queríamos saber cómo os afectaría, a los Reikai Tantei. Por eso jugamos con vosotros."

_«Yomi… ¡aniquilado?»_ "Ah¿y por qué será que los malos siempre desveláis vuestro plan para fanfarronear?" _«¡Cállate, deja de hablar!»_ gritaba la razón de Yusuke, que ignoraba a pesar de su importancia. ¿Por qué siempre se hacía el listo? Eso acabaría con su vida. ¡Ya había acabado con su vida, y dos veces¡Mierda!

"Por eso me gustas, Urameshi, estás cagado de miedo pero siempre sabes hacerte el chulo, por eso creo que eres tan divertido" dijo el Youkai con una sonrisa macabra. Yusuke sabía que estaba cagado de miedo. Estaba, peor, _aterrorizado_. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Siempre había estado dispuesto a dejar su vida con tal de vencer al enemigo, sí, pero nunca había temido tanto por su vida. Nunca le había echado tanto aprecio a la palpitación de su corazón (núcleo, otra vez con eso).

"Y eso es lo que me gusta de los malos, se creen que son fuertes hasta que aparece uno que les patea" dijo Yusuke. Se había atragantado con la última palabra. El miedo empezaba a ascender de su estómago a su garganta. Mala cosa, sí señor, muy mala cosa. Janenba rió.

A través de la pálida luz de las plantas, Yusuke podía observar quién era Janenba. Le sorprendió que no fuera más grande que sí mismo. Toguro, Sensui, Yakumo, joder, hasta Yomi, tenían más masa muscular que él. Janenba, en cambio, era de la misma estatura, misma altura y seguramente mismo peso. Más Youki, está claro. Y lo que le sorprendió (y lo que además parecía que le había asustado de más) era su aspecto humano.

Tenía el cabello negro, de un negro azabache y largo, hasta la cintura. Una cinta en la frente de color verde con tramas ondeadas negras se hacían ver en finas líneas. Sus ojos eran angulados y de color verde intenso, tan intenso como el de su amigo Kitsune, pero de un verde podrido. Su boca era amplia y siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones. Unos tatuajes (muy parecidos a los suyos cuando se transformaba en Youkai, por cierto) adornaban su cara. Vestía una camiseta negra con un top sin mangas y ancho con una línea color rojo sangre, con los pantalones parecidos. Tatuajes cubrían su cuerpo.

"¿Y sabes porqué me interesaste tanto, aparte de eso, Urameshi?" preguntó Janenba lamiéndole los labios. Yusuke ya se lo imaginaba, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. "Que los dos somos Youkai atámicos NA2", un 'Majin', un 'Mazoku', llámanos como quieras".

* * *

Yukina trató, por todos los medios, de no echarse a llorar allí mismo, pero le era más complicado de lo que parecía. Maldijo interiormente su impotencia. Vio que Keiko tenía las manos en el pecho, tratando de calmar también un dolor aparente e incomprensible. Okino tenía los ojos abiertos del terror, Botan tenía una mirada estupefacta. Oyó que la puerta corrediza se abría y aparecía Genkai con el semblante preocupado. Detrás de ella estaba Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi.

"…hay algo que va mal…" murmuró Ayame, pero todas la oyeron. Yukina trataba de no mostrar ese dolor tan intenso que sentía en el pecho, pero gimió con un alarido de dolor de Okino. Keiko se sentía extraña, sentía dolor, sí, pero no el mismo desgarrador de las demás. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Yusuke? _«Oh, Yusuke…»_ pensó mientras se mordía el labio.

Las sensaciones que sentían eran muy extrañas, sin duda. Keiko sentía como si algo le oprimiese el corazón, como cuando uno presente una mala noticia antes de que se la cuenten, pero… más intenso. Las demás… tan solo sentían dolor y confusión por su entorno.

"¿Qué les ocurre?" preguntó Hinageshi corriendo al lado de Yukina, que parecía ser quién peor lo llevaba (por lo menos físicamente).

"Algo les está pasando a los chicos… y al ser ellas las _hembras_ de ellos, sienten exactamente lo mismo, psíquicamente" explicó Genkai. Hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, una sombra que habría pasado completamente desapercibida de no ser por la anciana se convirtió en Okino. Quería ir a socorrer a Hiei. _Debía_ ir a socorrer a Hiei.

"¡Déjeme ir!" exclamó exasperada.

"No puedo. Si fueras la cosa se complicaría hasta donde no te puedes ni imaginar. Escúchame… Hiei debe superar esto solo, si su energía vital se debilita me haré cargo de que no muera, las almas succionan la energía, sí, pero no matan" explicó. Okino parecía desesperada, pero el agarre de Genkai era más fuerte del que se imaginaba. Hubiera podido deshacerse de ese agarre, sí, pero por algún motivo se sintió incapaz. El dolor.

* * *

"…maldita… ¡ESCORIA!" gritó Yusuke al límite que le permitían los pulmones. Con una rabia que ni siquiera sabía que poseía (¿cuándo había sentido algo parecido? Cuando pensó que Toguro había matado a Kuwabara… puede ser…) se abalanzó hacia Janenba que lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia. Esquivó los golpes de Yusuke con una rapidez superior a la de Hiei y una elegancia que competía con la de Kurama. Es más… "¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES?" gritó Yusuke consiguiendo golpear la mandíbula del moreno rival.

_«¡…!»_

"Oops… no he tenido ni que moverme y ya te he roto todos los huesos de la mano… ¡qué fuerte!" se burló Janenba. Yusuke lo miraba con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos mientras se agarraba la mano izquierda por la muñeca. Notaba un dolor intensísimo en el puño… un dolor horrible. Quiso no gritar, no debía gritar… pero lo hizo igualmente. Un poco de tierra cayó encima de ellos por el eco que producía. Parecía que todos los nervios le iban a reventar.

"…Arghh…" Yusuke jadeaba con fuerza tratando de no llorar del dolor. Pero las lágrimas estaban ahí, encima de una cortina de mirada de odio. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y levemente nublados por la humedad en ellos.

"Ush… ¡qué mirada más fría! Me gusta, me gusta, intimidas mucho, solo que a mi no, porque soy más fuerte que tú" decía Janenba arrogantemente y sin callar. Yusuke aumentó el odio en la mirada, si era posible. Janenba se empezó a sentir nervioso, más no sabiendo por qué. _«Es cierto que le dije a Tapion que los humanos son impredecibles… pero…nahh, no es más fuerte que yo, ni que lo quiera»_ se convenció a sí mismo que era así. "Pero me parece una falta de respeto hacia tu superior"

"¿Superior¡Y una mierda!" repuso Yusuke lleno de rabia. Empezaba a concentrar su ki en su puño derecho… tendría tiempo de usar su puño como metralleta de Rei Gan's. Se sentía lleno de miedo, sí, pero como siempre había sabido… _«Es importante temer a tu enemigo, pero también lo es saber cachondearte de él»_ pensó. Sabía qué era lo que le haría más rabia y es ahí por donde atacaría. Aunque eso significara que la palmara… _«Bueno, la he palmado dos veces, una más y va que arde»_ pensó. Estaba siendo un idiota al pensar eso, y lo sabía.

Le escupió en la cara y su saliva fue a parar en el ojo izquierdo de Janenba, cuyo rostro empezó a sonrojarse de la ira…

Lo último que vio Yusuke fue una explosión de energía y rojo… todo rojo…

"Treinta días, Makai"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Uy, pero qué final para el fic (¡BROMA!) chapter más interesante y más… raro. No se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo. Jeje, qué bien me lo paso. Me quedé estancada en este chapter también, después de la frase « Yukina trató, por todos los medios, de no echarse a llorar allí mismo, pero le era más complicado de lo que parecía». Espero que os haya gustado… pfff… qué curioso xD

Debo disculparme por no avisar de que no actualizaría el día 5. Esta semana anterior he ido a Italia (para los que aún lo desconozcan, vivo en España) en un programa de intercambio y claro… ahí no se puede actualizar xD

**En el siguiente chapter:** Algo extraño le ha pasado a Yusuke, y a pesar de las alucinaciones que viven los demás deben despertar de ellos para salvar a su líder antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

**NA1.** Un florete es la espada que se usaba en Europa (no me preguntéis que siglo, desgraciadamente no soy tan culta). Son las espadas alargadas y finas, con la empuñadura casi redondeada que se dice que usaban Dartañán (¿está bien escrito?) y los Tres Mosqueteros (aunque el nombre provenga de "Mosquetes", que son armas de fuego y que ya existían en el tiempo en que la novela fue escrita).

**NA2.** ¡Vale! Antes de que la gente me bombardee con preguntas, ahora lo explique. Los que no hayáis visto la versión catalana de YYH seguramente no entendáis esta palabra, por eso lo explico aquí. No se como se llama en la versión sudamericana, y tengo dos resultados en japonés, así que lo he transcrito literalmente al español.

Un Youkai Atámico (Esperit atàmic, en catalán), es aquél que es humano. Es decir, un humano que es descendiente del descendiente del descendiente etcétera, de un Youkai. Exactamente lo que es Yusuke con lo de Raizen. Sips, amigos, Janenba es un Ningen que se transformó en Youkai por causas biológicas. He encontrado dos transcripciones en japonés, y como no se cual es la correcta, pues ala, las dos cosas XD

41-. **Ja**** (ne/matta):** _Hasta la vista/próxima (vez que nos veamos)_.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine** Jajaja, me da que muchos os arrancáis los pelos (en sentido figurado… espero xD). ¡Wow! Empiezas la Universidad… ¡así me gusta! Yo empezaré el año que viene… x3 ya queda menos, ya queda menos…

**Ashiba**** Fujimiya:** Jajaja, la verdad es que el grito de Kurama era para desconcertar… juju. Qué mala que soy. Sobre las imágenes de Kuronue, si quieres envíame un e-mail (lo encontrarás en el perfil) y te enviaré las que tenga.

Sobre lo de "Chibi" y "O'Chibi"… pues ni yo misma lo tengo muy claro. _Creo_ que el 'o' es una partícula que se usa para un sustantivo/sujeto, mientras que sin él se puede usar como adjetivo, complemento directo… _repito: no estoy 100 por 100 segura_. Me he basado en "Hana" y "O'Hana" que más o menos creo que se avendría a lo mismo.

**Katrina**** Himura:** ¡Todos los capítulos de golpe! Wow… me siento honrada que hayas estado tan animada con el fic xD Me alegro tanto que te guste. Y espero que sea verdad lo de "la historia no se vuelve tediosa" porque si llega a serlo… xDDD woo… que marrón para todos. En especial me gusta que te haya agradado Okino x3

Hiei y Kurama diciendo "Sí, mi ama, mi señora, …"… wow… yo también quiero eso… (Kari Ishikawa se deshace).

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Yo también creí que si Hiei le daba su aprobación a Kuwabara, muchos dejarían de lado ese odio irracional que le tienen. A muchas personas le desagrada, pero yo creo que es un personaje estupendo. Con el respeto que ahora le tiene Hiei, por lo menos y con suerte dejarán de tenerle manía en este fic, donde tiene un papel importantísimo.

Juju… lo de Shizuru y Shinichi lo hice expresamente para que sufrierais con el "¿Qué le va a decir?". Es verdad, la pobre Shizuru… sufre tanto en el Anime y ahora aún más en el fic… xD qué macabra que soy.

Sobre lo de Botan y Kurama… es verdad que si Botan quiere aclararse, necesita tiempo y estar con él. Pero precisamente _no hay tiempo_. Deben verse obligados en una situación de vida o muerte para que todo eso florezca de inmediato, si no quieren morir. Porque si están solo juntos y dejan que pase el tiempo, cuando llegue la batalla final tal vez su vínculo sea más débil que el de todos.

Y sobre "En todo caso tampoco entiendo pq es necesario q Botan se aclare para q Kurama salga vivo de allí, es pq si ella no se aclara no puede cederle su energía o algo por el estilo?". Es algo más complicado. Lo que pasa es que el vínculo de Botan y Kurama tiene que ser tan fuerte como el que lo fue de Shou y Youko, porque si no, no podrá acceder el Nivel 0. El Nivel 0 es el que supera al S, y por supuesto, lo necesitan para ganar a los Hirudegan.

**Koibito**** Tenshi to Tsuki:** xDD Lo de la Geisha que se parecía a Kurama…, me salió del alma xD. Creo que es porque una amiga mía me llama "Geisha de ojos verdes" (no preguntes…) y claro… me apareció en la mente, juju.

Wow… así que sé expresar los sentimientos de los personajes… :D Woo… eso me hace tan feliz xDD es que mucha gente me dice que tengo 0 de empatía xD.

**Marion**** Mayfiar:** Es verdad que Hiei lo paga mucho… pero tranquila, no le haré sufrir demasiado. Ahora les toca a otros… jujujuju. A –OTRO–. Y por supuesto que no le va a ser fácil a Makoto asimilarlo todo… Jujuju. Tranquila, aparte del sadismo, también hay algo de romance en el fic x3

**Ziann**** Schezard:** Tranquila… te comprendo con lo de los exámenes. Pero bueno, no tengas prisa ni nada, el fic seguirá publicándose x3 Sobre lo de "¿Quién no se enamoraría de Kurama?" Bueno… NADIE. Lo que pasa es que, aparte de enamorarse… ella debe amarle. Y amar no es una cosa tan fácil, especialmente en una situación como esa (dios… que retorcida soy xDDDD)

Sobre Hiei siendo el más agredido físicamente… es verdad xDD bueno, ahora hay otros que sufrirán… xD en especial una persona.

Wow… no había pensado en elo del Boggart xDD es similar…

* * *

**SOBRE LOS BONUS**

Veamos, en el último capítulo no había Bonus porque tenía pensado en subir ese fic aparte, al ser un número de chapter especial. Y en este tampoco hay porque esta semana pasada no he estado aquí (Italia) así que sabía que no tendría tiempo de escribir. Ahora seguiremos con ello.

**Siguiente Bonus para:** Ziann Schezard

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	28. La prueba final III

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** En una cueva, para superar la última prueba de Genkai, deben enfrentarse los Reikai-Tantei a una serie de situaciones en las que no creen posible. ¿Yukina ha muerto¿Karasu ha vuelto¿Okino es asesinada?

**Notas de Autor:** Sips, es posible que la gente me odie por este chapter… jeje. ¡Pero por lo menos es más largo que lo habitual¿eh!

Recapitulación: _La prueba final II_

_"…maldita… ¡ESCORIA!" gritó Yusuke al límite que le permitían los pulmones. Con una rabia que ni siquiera sabía que poseía (¿cuándo había sentido algo parecido? Cuando pensó que Toguro había matado a Kuwabara… puede ser…) se abalanzó hacia Janenba que lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia. Esquivó los golpes de Yusuke con una rapidez superior a la de Hiei y una elegancia que competía con la de Kurama. Es más… "¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES?" gritó Yusuke consiguiendo golpear la mandíbula del moreno rival. _

_«¡…!»_

_"Oops… no he tenido ni que moverme y ya te he roto todos los huesos de la mano… ¡qué fuerte!" se burló Janenba. Yusuke lo miraba con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos mientras se agarraba la mano izquierda por la muñeca. Notaba un dolor intensísimo en el puño… un dolor horrible. Quiso no gritar, no debía gritar… pero lo hizo igualmente. Un poco de tierra cayó encima de ellos por el eco que producía. Parecía que todos los nervios le iban a reventar. _

_"…Arghh…" Yusuke jadeaba con fuerza tratando de no llorar del dolor. Pero las lágrimas estaban ahí, encima de una cortina de mirada de odio. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y levemente nublados por la humedad en ellos. _

_"Ush… ¡qué mirada más fría! Me gusta, me gusta, intimidas mucho, solo que a mi no, porque soy más fuerte que tú" decía Janenba arrogantemente y sin callar. Yusuke aumentó el odio en la mirada, si era posible. Janenba se empezó a sentir nervioso, más no sabiendo por qué. «Es cierto que le dije a Tapion que los humanos son impredecibles… pero…nahh, no es más fuerte que yo, ni que lo quiera» se convenció a sí mismo que era así. "Pero me parece una falta de respeto hacia tu superior"_

_"¿Superior¡Y una mierda!" repuso Yusuke lleno de rabia. Empezaba a concentrar su ki en su puño derecho… tendría tiempo de usar su puño como metralleta de Rei Gan's. Se sentía lleno de miedo, sí, pero como siempre había sabido… «Es importante temer a tu enemigo, pero también lo es saber cachondearte de él» pensó. Sabía qué era lo que le haría más rabia y es ahí por donde atacaría. Aunque eso significara que la palmara… «Bueno, la he palmado dos veces, una más y va que arde» pensó. Estaba siendo un idiota al pensar eso, y lo sabía._

_Le escupió en la cara y su saliva fue a parar en el ojo izquierdo de Janenba, cuyo rostro empezó a sonrojarse de la ira… _

_Lo último que vio Yusuke fue una explosión de energía y rojo… todo rojo… _

_"Treinta días, Makai"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintiocho: La prueba final III

**_(Hiei)_**

_Okino lo miraba con ese rostro lleno de cariño mientras se dejaba rodear por sus brazos… se sentía tan a salvo… ah, su Hiei. Hiei se sentía bien rodeando esa pequeña figura entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier dolor. El calor que emitían los dos cuerpos le ponía a cien, sí, pero no era sexo lo que le apetecía de ella en esos momentos. Solo su compañía. Solo su amor. Solo ella. _

**Dolor.**

_Mukuro les observaba desde detrás de un árbol, apoyándose elegantemente con los brazos cruzados. Sus finos labios esbozaban una sonrisita y tenía los ojos cerrados. No se hacía notar, pero tampoco escondía su presencia. Hiei se sentía bien. Con la mujer que amaba. Con la Youkai que respetaba. Estaba rodeado de los que le importaban. Yukina estaba con él, Kurama y Urameshi, e incluso el idiota, también estaban con él… _

**Dolor. **

_Nunca pensó que sería tan interesante convivir con los humanos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los había empezado a apreciar a todos. A Urameshi por su tozudez y su fuerza. A Kurama por su paciencia y su inteligencia. Al idiota por su lealtad, admitámoslo. A Okino por su ternura. A Yukina por su hermosura, perfección en todos lados. A Mukuro por su valor y su fuerza. A la vieja por conservar su fuerza y entregarse hasta el final… los admiraba a todos, más nunca lo diría en voz alta. No. _

**Mucho dolor.**

_"Hiei…" vino la voz sensual de Okino. Ella hundía sus labios en su cuello, haciendo que él le dejara un espacio más abierto para disfrutar. Ella empezó a lamerle la yugular como un juego sensual y él se dejó hacer. Le placía. Él ya se lo devolvería… y tanto que sí. Así que ella quería juntarse con él una vez más… por él perfecto. Sonrió travieso mientras dejaba que sus manos masajearan el cuerpo de ella. Okino rió._

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_"¡ARGHHH!" vino un grito de repente. Hiei, sobresaltado, se apartó de Okino y la vio retorciéndose de dolor. Fue a socorrerla, pero no le fue posible. "¡ARGHHH!" volvió a llorar ella. En su fina piel, de porcelana blanca, empezaba a surgir un rojo intenso: el rojo de la carne viva. Su tacto… su tacto la quemaba… y él solo fue posible de mirarla con la cara ligeramente cetrina mientras su piel se descomponía y su cuerpo acababa en un montón de cenizas. Oyó la risa de Zaboit en el fondo.

* * *

_

**_(Kuwabara)_**

_Los ojos rubíes de Yukina lo miraban fascinada. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa vergonzosa adornaba sus labios rosados. Kuwabara hubiera dado su vida por ver a Yukina sonreír de esa manera. Era preciosa… su Yukina. Su Yukina. Ella estaba vestida en un precioso vestido occidental blanco adornado con aves azules de alas enromes y con plumas que adornaban el blanco. Su cabello estaba recogido en un complicado moño y adornado con jazmines. Un velo de los que se veían en las películas caía por su espalda como una cascada. _

**Dolor.**

_El cura empezó a decir cosas que no escuchaba. Notaba las miradas de Urameshi, Kurama y el renacuajo detrás de él. Su hermana, Botan y Keiko (que lloraban), Okino, y Genkai los observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Su esmoquin blanco le ceñía y se sentía incómodo, mas muy elegante. Tras las afirmaciones que precedían y el beso, dado incluso antes de la comanda, empezó a llover una lluvia de arroz, aplausos, silbidos, gritos, llantos de alegría, risas… _

**Dolor.**

_No le costó nada cargar con el cuerpo pequeño de Yukina por la iglesia. Ella lo cogía cómodamente, agradeciendo las palabras de elogio de todas las damas de honor. Sin dura: Yukina iba preciosa. Nada se comparaba con ella. Nada. Oh, su Yukina. Dejó a Yukina en el suelo gentilmente y ella se reunió con sus amigas, tratando de calmar las lágrimas de alegría de las chicas. Él avanzó a los chicos que lo miraban de manera 'cool', y Hiei le mostraba una media-sonrisa. _

**Mucho dolor.**

_Empezó a sonar una balada. Todos se aparejaron, y Yukina y Kuwabara fueron el centro de la atención. La altura de los dos contrastaba, pero el baile fue lento y tranquilo. ¡Qué bonita boda! Los movimientos de Yukina eran acompasados con la música y Kuwabara se movía como podía, procurando no pisarla. Oyó los súbitos gritos de Keiko (digamos que no se le daba muy bien bailar, a Urameshi…), y vislumbró alguna mueca de Kurama (que bailaba con Botan). _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_Y de repente Yukina pareció perder el equilibrio. Cayó en brazos de Kuwabara, que la sostuvo con cuidado. De golpe, todos los demás habían desaparecido y estaban en una habitación oscura. Tenía a Yukina en sus brazos, aún. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Era Urameshi, que negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza. Él frunció el entrecejo, confuso, y trató de despertar a Yukina (parecía haberse dormido en sus brazos) y lo que vio casi le detuvo el corazón. Lamentablemente casi. Lo hubiera deseado. Hubiera deseado morir que tener a Yukina muerta en sus brazos, más lo estaba.

* * *

_

**_(Kurama)_**

_Kurama estaba en su habitación recogiendo un par de libros que había descolocados en la estantería. Buscó el hueco que les correspondía y los puso. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras esperaba la llamada prometida de Botan (habían decidido quedar para… reunirse, eso es). Como no sabía qué hacer decidió empezar a cambiarse y la ropa que escogió fue una blusa de botones blanca y unos pantalones de pana negros. Simple. Elegante. Simple tal vez no, pero la elegancia era algo que Kurama no podía (ni quería) evitar. _

**Dolor.**

_"¡Shuichi¡Una chica muy guapa ha venido a verte!" vino al voz cálida de su madre. Sonrió. Había pensado que Botan lo llamaría primero pero había ido a buscarle directamente. Ya le iba bien. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente pero sin parecer un desesperado (la calma era la personificación de Kurama) y sonrió a Botan que lo miraba contenta. Estaba muy guapa y su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros. Tras las introducciones, Shiori les deseó que lo pasaran bien. _

**Dolor. **

_Los dos asintieron y salieron de la casa. Botan, siendo como era, cogió su brazo tímidamente y empezaron a andar juntos. Le gustaba ese ambiente. Mucho. Y sentía como el vínculo empezaba a reactivarse. Y se alegraba, no por la fuerza que obtendría, sino por la felicidad que les devolvería. Hablaron sobre cosas triviales y vieron que Yusuke y Keiko también andaban hacia el festival japonés en el templo. No dijeron nada, queriendo respetar su intimidad. _

**Mucho dolor. **

_El festival era muy típico. Hanabi's (42) de colores decoraban el negro cielo. Mucha gente vestía con Kimono's (como Botan o Keiko) pero él había decidido ir normal. Habían muchas risas y luces decorando el ambiente. Todo era muy cálido. Habían parejas. Muchas parejas. Había, también, mucha vegetación en flor y el aire que se respiraba (pese a ese deje de alcohol) era puro. Sería una buena… reunión. _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_Y de repente, al despistarse un momento viendo como los niños pescaban peces con redes de papel fino oyó de lejos una gran explosión. Gritos fueron su acompañamiento, entre ellos el de Botan. Kurama alzó la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué causó ese rugido tan sordo. Buscó a Yusuke, pero parecía haber desaparecido. Lo que sí vio, pero, fue a Tapion sonriente desde el tejado del templo. Y en sus manos, como un maniquí, a Karasu enviando bombas de aquí para allá. Botan explotó detrás de él. La sangré salpicó su camisa.

* * *

_

Koenma sujetaba a Botan en sus brazos. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, dejando que apoyara su cuerpo en el de él, aferrándose desesperada a sus ropas y gritando palabras totalmente incoherentes, más llenas de dolor. Cascadas de lágrimas plateadas surcaban sus mejillas, entonces rosadas por el sulfuro. Él la agarraba tan fuerte como podía, tratando de aliviarle el dolor con un cálido abrazo… pero el dolor de ella no mecía. Es más… parecía que cada vez gritaba y lloraba más.

_«Kurama… ¡qué te pasa que estás haciendo sufrir tanto a Botan¡Yusuke, que no ves que tenéis que volver?»_ pensó rabiado. Se giró para ver a Ayame.

Ella tenía en sus brazos a Okino, que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Botan, más no gritaba, no lloraba… sufría en silencio, como tenían por costumbre los Youkai's que no debían mostrar su debilidad. Más el dolor era tan claro en su rostro que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Debía de estar sufriendo mucho. Hinageshi estaba a su lado, intentando consolarla, pero no había manera.

"¡Genkai¡Debemos impedir que sufran de esta manera, podrían morir!" exclamó el Príncipe, aferrándose más a la peliazul, que ya dejaba de gritar, más los gemidos casi le perturbaban más.

"¡NO!" vino la respuesta rotunda de ella. Era tan clara y firme que durante un momento, Koenma se sintió intimidado. Genkai, que estaba junto a Yukina, parecía estarlo pasando verdaderamente mal viendo como sufrían. Y era claro, que sufrían. Demasiado. Miró a Koenma y con una voz apremiante y algo irritada volvió a hablar "Ellos han entrado en la cueva para que su fuerza se vea apretada hasta más allá de sus límites. Ahora que tienen un vínculo la situación es mucho más compleja porque ellas sentirán el dolor emocional de ellos¡y por lo menos no el físico!" dijo con énfasis mientras se imaginaba el estado en que volverían. "Ahora mismo, Koenma… tenemos que esperar. No podemos detener su dolor" explicó mirando a las chicas "Porque sería interferir y ellos no lo conseguirían nunca. Es parte de la prueba. Si ellos quieren ser fuertes, ellas también deben serlo" concluyó.

"¡Demo Genkai…!" protestó Shizuru que sostenía a Keiko, que yacía medio desmayada más despierta para sufrir ese dolor. Ese extraño vacío había desaparecido de golpe como si le hubieran colocado en medio de una hoguera, el dolor era insufrible, por lo menos, para ella. "Por lo menos podríamos hacer que se desmayaran… y que no fueran concientes¡esto debe de ser demasiado!"

"No. Esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ellas. Deben superar esto, si no… si no, estaremos perdidos" dijo la anciana pésimamente.

"Pero… ¿Hacernos fuertes a base del sufrimiento¡Eso tiene que estar mal!" exclamó Hinageshi.

"Esa es la única verdad de la lucha. Si no conoces el sufrimiento, estás condenado a morir a la primera de cambio"

* * *

**_(Yusuke)_**

_"Lo siento, tenemos que dejarlo" dijo Keiko con una sonrisita tímida pero forzada. Yusuke aflojó su agarre, confundido. Ella aprovechó que dejó ir para girarse y mirarle a los ojos mientras sus manos se paseaban por su torso desnudo. ¡Pero si habían justo acabado de hacer el amor¡Eso no tenía sentido! "Me he dado cuenta que…yo te quiero, sí, pero como amigo" Oh, la frase más odiada por lo hombres, sin duda… pero… _

**Dolor.**

_"K–Keiko… eso no puede ser… tú y yo… íbamos a casarnos… a tener hijos" ¿Por qué le temblaba la voz¿Cómo es que no veía bien¡Lágrimas, estaba llorando, maldita sea! "No… no lo entiendo…" y era verdad. Keiko le sonrió compasivamente, una sonrisa que nunca le había gustado al moreno. Una tristeza desenfundada empezaba a crecer en él… junto a rabia, rabia e impotencia. "¿Por qué?" preguntó algo más firmemente. _

**Dolor. **

_"Me he enamorado de otro hombre" confesó Keiko. Yusuke sintió como ella le cogía la mano y se la colocaba donde había quedado el mordisco. Claro… ¡ella no podía dejarle porque estaba marcada! Pero esa esperanza se hundió… al pasar loso dedos por encima la marca desvaneció completamente, igual que parte de su fuerza. De repente se sintió débil. "De él" dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando desnuda hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Abrió la puerta mientras Yusuke la miraba en estado de shock. _

**Mucho dolor. **

_Ahí estaba él. Con ese cabello negro y ondulante en una baja cola de caballo. Con esa cinta en la cabeza de color verde pistacho. Con esos ojos verdes, angulados y podridos. Con esa sonrisa podrida. Podrida. Como él. Con esos tatuajes que le cubrían su cuerpo, de pronto desnudo a causa de las ya hábiles manos de Keiko. Yusuke tuvo que tragarse un bulto en la garganta cuando vio que ellos dos empezaban a darse el lote, allá mismo. Delante de él. Janenba y Keiko. Keiko y Janenba. _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_"Uhmm…" vino el gemido de Keiko mientras se movía acompasada. Casi más rítmicamente que cuando él estaba con ella, por lo menos que recordara. No. No puede ser. Simplemente: No puede ser. Los gruñidos de Janenba eran también obvios y vio como, en medio del acto (que ya no parecía tan puro…) él mordió el hombro de ella. y ella disfrutó. Yusuke se levantó de golpe cuando vio que la sangre de ella empezaba a caer por entre sus dedos al suelo, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir… Keiko lo pasaba bien. Keiko lo pasaba bien.

* * *

_

**_(Hiei)_**

_Okino y Yukina, las únicas que veía. Las únicas que podía ver, más sabía que, por algún rincón, estaban sus amigos. Sus amigos. Mas solo las veía a ellas. Amordazadas, atadas, heridas, doliendo… colgadas de una pared fría y de piedra rasposa estaban ellas, colgadas de las muñecas con una fuerza indescriptible, las cadenas no se rompían. Sus brazos desnudos, los de las dos, estaban colgados en un ángulo horrible de ver y de un tono morado y negro. Los brazos estaban completamente destrozados por dentro. _

**Dolor.**

_Las dos gemían de dolor, más Yukina que Okino. Tenían el cuerpo desnudo y lleno de latigazos, cortes, magulladuras, lesiones… tantas, que no conseguía contarlas. La sangre caía por sus cuerpos como una cascada, mojándole como su estuviera en una ducha… más él no podía nacer nada. No podía ver nada. Era tan solo el espectador de tan horrible visión. _

**Dolor. **

_Vinieron unos pasos por detrás de él. Era Zaboit que tenía el pecho descubierto, el Jagan abierto y mirándole directamente. Notó un dolor punzante en la cabeza, más nada de importancia. Oyó que Okino empezó a gemir más fuertemente de dolor que antes. Yukina ya se había desmayado… la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era demasiado… Zaboit continuó acercándose y se detuvo entre las dos. _

**Mucho dolor.**

_"¿La Mizu… o la Koorime?" se preguntó a sí mismo relamiéndose los labios. Hiei quiso ir a él y matarlo, más no podía. No podía. "Ah… Si mato a la Mizu el Koorime Bastardo no podrá hacerse más fuerte, y guardaré a la Koorime para luego… dicen que su sabor es excelente" y procedió a acercarse a Okino, que empezaba a decir palabras sin sentido, causadas por el horror al verse en una situación parecida. _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_"¡ARGHHH!" ése era el grito de Okino. Hiei tan solo podía observar. Solo observar. Solo observar mientras él clavaba sus colmillos en el muslo de ella y extraía un pedazo de carne rojo y sangrante. Y lo comió febrilmente, como quién no ha sido alimentado en días. La sangre caía salpicando más que antes. Volvió a morder y arrancó otro trozo de muslo, comiéndolo placenteramente, ignorando los chillidos de Okino, cada vez más débiles. Hiei solo podía mirar. Yukina solo podía mirar, más sabía que ese destino era el que le esperaba a ella también. Hiei solo podía mirar.

* * *

_

**_(Kuwabara)_**

_Kuwabara por fin había terminado de trabajar. Había sido un día agotador, con tanta gente en la tienda, los mocosos que trataban de robar… por suerte él les había mostrado lo que valía un peine. ¡Nadie se burla de Kuwabara Kazuma, nadie! Y estaba contento, se dirigía con el tren a su casa, en el templo para ver a Yukina. Por fin se habían casado y tal vez esperarían a un hijo o una hija pronto. Pero tenía ganas de ver a su dulce Yukina. Ah, su dulce Yukina. _

**Dolor.**

_Salió del tren perezosamente y empezó a subir las escaleras. Eran un buen entrenamiento, eso de bajarlas a primera hora de la mañana y subirlas cuando uno estaba que no podía más. Pero las subió igualmente: por Yukina, todo. Por fin llegó arriba y quedó gratamente sorprendido al oír la voz de Keiko y de Yusuke dentro del templo. Discutiendo, claro, pero una discusión tonta. Su relación era demasiado preciosa. Sips, como la suya con Yukina. _

**Dolor.**

_Se masajeó un poco los hombros y entró, dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Vino la voz alegre de Yukina en el comedor que iría a verle en ese mismo momento. Él estaba contento y le respondió que no se apresurara, que él ya estaba bien… más tenía unas ganas de verla… por fin resonaros los getta (43) en el pasillo y la alegre melodía que tarareaba su querida Koorime. _

**Mucho dolor.**

_"…¿__¡Quién eres?" vino la voz de Yukina, horrorizada. Kuwabara parpadeó, inacostumbrado. ¿Cómo que quién era? Era él, Kuwabara, su marido. "Oh no… pero yo pensé que… ah… ¡TASUKETEEE!" trató de calmarla, pero los gritos de ella se volvieron más frenéticos. Vio que unas perlas se esparcían por el suelo y sintió unas ganas enormes de cogerlos. Vinieron los pasos apresurados de Genkai, Urameshi y Keiko. _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_"Tú… ¡PERO A TI TE MATARON!" exclamó Urameshi enfadado y poniéndose delante de Yukina y los demás. Kuwabara se enfadó. ¿A qué venía eso¿Por qué estaba protegiendo a su esposa¿Qué estaba pasando? Y cuando replicó se vio durante un instante reflejado en el espejo de tocador que estaba en la entrada (que era muy usado por Keiko, por cierto) y lo que vio no estaba dentro de sus planes. No era a Kuwabara Kazuma quién veía reflejado, sino a Tarukane Gonzo NA1.

* * *

_

**_(Kurama)_**

_"Ohayou (44)" dijo la voz alegre de Shiori. Shuichi Minamino, Kurama, sonrió a su madre y le devolvió el saludo. Tomó el relevo de la cocina y le pidió a la mujer que se sentara, ofreciéndole hacer el café y prepararle el desayuno. Ella se lo negó, comentando que ya se encargaría ella. Él asintió mientras se preparaba para ir a las clases de la Universidad. Había estado faltando demasiado por culpa de esa 'baja'. _

**Dolor.**

_"¿Hoy invitarás a Botan-chan a cenar, verdad?" preguntó Shiori. Kurama asintió felizmente. Estaba contento, sí, no se lo podía negar y Shiori era muy feliz al verles así. "hijo, tengo una pregunta" comentó la mujer de repente. Kurama alzó su mirada del café que estaba tomando y ella continuó "¿Por qué mataste a mi hijo de verdad, Youko Kurama?"_

**Dolor. **

_El café salió disparado de su boca y se limpió elegantemente con la servilleta a su lado. Miró a la mujer y procedió a pedirle que repitiera la pregunta. Ella le repitió lo mismo pero con un tono aún más acusador. Lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos y caer por sus mejillas. Y le acusó por haber robado, matado, engañado, mentido, … le acusó de mil cosas… y todas y cada una de ellas: ciertas. ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? Sólo lo sabían unos cuantos y… no… gente como Roto NA2 lo hubieran podido descubrir fácilmente. Pero su madre… siempre se pensó que ella… le perdonaría… _

**Mucho dolor. **

_"O–Okaasan…" protestó él sintiéndose dolido y nervioso. Ella le gritó y le prohibió llamarla así nunca más. Le acusó de haber matado a su hijo, al verdadero Shuichi y lo llamó monstruo. Lo llamó monstruo. La persona quién Kurama más respetaba lo llamó monstruo… _

**Mucho, mucho dolor.**

_"Tiene razón¿sabes? Le has estado mintiendo todo este rato y pretendes que te perdone… eres un caso desesperado. No me extraña que te odie tanto, yo también te odio" vino una voz detrás de él. Se giró lentamente y vio a Shou mirándole acusadoramente. Botan lo miraba acusadoramente. Oh¡cuánto odio en esa mirada! "Eres de verdad un monstruo… que asco…"

* * *

_

**Notas de Autor:** Esta es otra versión reducida. Queda, en realidad, otra 'alucinación' más, otra de Yusuke. La he omitido porque… veamos, ya sabemos como es la gente, le gusta acusar porque sí y así no me arriesgo a que me quiten el fic. Por lo tanto la versión completa de este chapter está, como no, en mi Site (aunque no está subido, lo actualizaré en Noviembre). No os hagáis ilusiones, no es un lemon, pero hay menciones sobre el sexo y no quiero que la gente se traumatice (hablo por los que son sexofóbicos¡un saludo a todos!)

**¡LO SIENTO!**

Sé que prometí actualizar cada 5, 15 y 25, y a partir del mes que viene prometo que será así. Es que me ha surgido un problema con Internet… así que este mes las cosas han ido complicadas. Pido mil disculpas…

**En el próximo capítulo:** No es posible que los Reikai Tantei se queden encerrados en esa cueva para siempre… para eso tienen que superar la prueba pero eso significa un sacrificio que tal vez no estén dispuestos a asumir… ¿Podrán Genkai y los demás ayudar a las chicas, que dependen de su fuerza emocional? Pero parece que Shizuru es interrumpida… por Makoto. Tiene algo de lo que quiere hablar, pero ¿es el mejor momento?

**NA1.** Por si haya algún fanático despistado por ahí… jeje, les informo que Gonzo Tarukane es el humano que tuvo en prisión a Yukina durante cinco años en una celda cubierta de barreras espirituales. Torturó a la Koorime de muchas maneras solo por hacerla llorar y sacar un beneficio. En definitiva, Yusuke y Kuwabara son enviados a buscarla (más tarde les acompaña Hiei) y ahí está su primer enfrentamiento Toguro vs. Yusuke/Kuwabara (ganan ya que Toguro se deja ganar).

**NA2.** Esto es otro recordatorio, como no. Hablamos del primer rival de Kurama en el Ankoku Bujutsukai cuando éste iba a perder amenaza a Kurama con activar un dispositivo que obligará a unos Youkai a matar a su madre. Kurama quedar a su merced y se deja pegar. A causa de eso recibe una curiosa cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda (¿Os suena el nombre "Kenshin Himura"?). Al final gana con una estrategia de plantarle semillas en el cuerpo y es entonces cuando suelta una de las frases más bonitas en todo el Anime:

_"Es curioso, de la sangre más vil nacen las flores más hermosas". _

42-. **Hanabi**_Fuegos artificiales_.

43-. **Getta** Zapatos/Sandalias tradicionales japoneses. Su planta está hecha con madera y hay dos tiras en medio de la suela que se unen entre el pulgar y el índice de los dedos de los pies. Hay unos calcetines especiales para eso, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

44-. **Ohayou**** (gozaimasu):** _Buenos días_.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine** En la versión catalana se les llama "Atámicos", pero en la japonesa es "Mazoku". La verdad es que no sabía cómo distribuir estos capítulos, pero me alegro de que se haya entendido. La verdad es que yo creo que resultan algo pesados…

**Angel**** Nemesis:** Pues me temo que habrán más capítulos a este estilo… lo siento. Pero bueno, espero que sea soportable, al menos. Umm… la verdad es que la descripción de Janenba la fui haciendo a medida que escribía y tenía ideas xDD así que no me he basado en nadie.

Sí, bueno, lo de Shinichi y Shizuru es raro. Shinichi _sabe_ que su hermano es alguien especial, él mismo es capaz de ver y sentir espíritus, así que resultaría bastante creíble. Además… recordemos quién es Shizuru, ella tiene muchísima carisma.

**Ashiba**** Fujimiya:** ¡Claro que me puedes agregar a tus contactos del msn! Solo te aviso que muchas veces cuando estoy conectada voy ocupada.

**Skaevan** ¡Holas! Jeje… pues me alegro que te guste tanto mi manera de escribir¡me haces muy feliz! Ahora estoy con otros proyectos, dos novelas y un fic que será un AU y tetralogía… xDD ya veremos…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** No me han enviado petición de Bonus. En el siguiente capítulo no lo habrá por falta de tiempo (estoy de exámenes).

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk 


	29. La prueba final IV

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Dispuestos a llevar sus fuerzas hacia el límite, los Tantei se enfrentan a una de las peores pruebas. La única salvación es el vínculo que tienen… ¿pero podrá Keiko sobrevivir el dolor en el que está Yusuke?

Recapitulación: _La prueba final III_

_Koenma sujetaba a Botan en sus brazos. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, dejando que apoyara su cuerpo en el de él, aferrándose desesperada a sus ropas y gritando palabras totalmente incoherentes, más llenas de dolor. Cascadas de lágrimas plateadas surcaban sus mejillas, entonces rosadas por el sulfuro. Él la agarraba tan fuerte como podía, tratando de aliviarle el dolor con un cálido abrazo… pero el dolor de ella no mecía. Es más… parecía que cada vez gritaba y lloraba más._

_«Kurama… ¡qué te pasa que estás haciendo sufrir tanto a Botan¡Yusuke, que no ves que tenéis que volver?» pensó rabiado. Se giró para ver a Ayame._

_Ella tenía en sus brazos a Okino, que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Botan, más no gritaba, no lloraba… sufría en silencio, como tenían por costumbre los Youkai's que no debían mostrar su debilidad. Más el dolor era tan claro en su rostro que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Debía de estar sufriendo mucho. Hinageshi estaba a su lado, intentando consolarla, pero no había manera. _

_"¡Genkai¡Debemos impedir que sufran de esta manera, podrían morir!" exclamó el Príncipe, aferrándose más a la peliazul, que ya dejaba de gritar, más los gemidos casi le perturbaban más._

_"¡NO!" vino la respuesta rotunda de ella. Era tan clara y firme que durante un momento, Koenma se sintió intimidado. Genkai, que estaba junto a Yukina, parecía estarlo pasando verdaderamente mal viendo como sufrían. Y era claro, que sufrían. Demasiado. Miró a Koenma y con una voz apremiante y algo irritada volvió a hablar "Ellos han entrado en la cueva para que su fuerza se vea apretada hasta más allá de sus límites. Ahora que tienen un vínculo la situación es mucho más compleja porque ellas sentirán el dolor emocional de ellos¡y por lo menos no el físico!" dijo con énfasis mientras se imaginaba el estado en que volverían. "Ahora mismo, Koenma… tenemos que esperar. No podemos detener su dolor" explicó mirando a las chicas "Porque sería interferir y ellos no lo conseguirían nunca. Es parte de la prueba. Si ellos quieren ser fuertes, ellas también deben serlo" concluyó._

_"¡Demo Genkai…!" protestó Shizuru que sostenía a Keiko, que yacía medio desmayada más despierta para sufrir ese dolor. Ese extraño vacío había desaparecido de golpe como si le hubieran colocado en medio de una hoguera, el dolor era insufrible, por lo menos, para ella. "Por lo menos podríamos hacer que se desmayaran… y que no fueran concientes¡esto debe de ser demasiado!"_

_"No. Esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ellas. Deben superar esto, si no… si no, estaremos perdidos" dijo la anciana pésimamente. _

_"Pero… ¿Hacernos fuertes a base del sufrimiento¡Eso tiene que estar mal!" exclamó Hinageshi. _

_"Esa es la única verdad de la lucha. Si no conoces el sufrimiento, estás condenado a morir a la primera de cambio"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Veintinueve: La prueba final IV

Por fin consiguió abrir los ojos. Temió, durante esa milésima de segundo en que el párpado fue atacado por la realidad, volver a encontrarse con una Okino doliente. No. No podría soportarlo, ninguna vez más. Pero su temor pronto quedó disipado. Era curioso… había sabido el momento en que recuperó la conciencia que todo eso fue una serie de alucinaciones, pero cuando las estaba viviendo se sentía de lo más real. Se sentía aliviado, por lo menos Okino estaba a salvo… creía. Esperaba. Sabía que el vínculo era fuerte y que si él seguía con vida… ella también debería estarlo¿verdad? Claro.

Trató de incorporarse pero descubrió que no pudo cuando una oleada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo como la electricidad. Notaba que su cuerpo ardía, mas su piel la notaba helada. Tenía algo viscoso cayendo por su frente y con el olor supo de inmediato que era. Su Jagan sangraba. Recordó que Kuwabara le había dicho que había estado sangrando, pero no recordaba más. Solo vino esa serie de horribles pesadillas que en su momento creyó ciertas.

_«Okino está bien, no debo sentirme paranoico»_ se dijo a sí mismo. Trató de ignorar ese dolor que empezaba a menguar e incorporarse de nuevo, pero otra corriente le detuvo. De haber tenido fuerzas hubiera gritado, pero no tenía ni voz. Se sentía abrumado, se sentía pesado… sus pensamientos eran cuerdos, sí, pero se sentía tan cansado… _«No… no debo dejarse superar por la fatiga…»_

_"Eres el rey… cuida de mi hija…"_

Esas palabras retumbaron por su mente antes de poderlas detener. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su Maestra, Mukuro, antes de perecer. Su Maestra. La mujer que más admiraba por su fuerza… había caído a manos de ese maldito Zaboit, que había dolido a su hermana, le había imposibilitado el brazo derecho y le había torturado en visiones.

En realidad ya se había acostumbrado a la carencia de la mano derecha, notaba que tenía más sensibilidad en la mano izquierda y que la fuerza en este se había duplicado, pero la precisión no era la misma: por eso se había estado entrenando sin descanso. Zaboit le había dejado sin brazo, Zaboit lo pagaría con su vida.

Decidiendo que no era momento para compadecerse de sí mismo y que tenía que cumplir la promesa de su difunta Maestra, hizo un esfuerzo y se apoyó como pudo en la pared (que tenía al lado, era curioso…). Consiguió mantenerse en pie de milagro y descubrió que el dolor era menos de pie que tumbado. Y vio, al final de todo, una curiosa luz.

_«Es como lo que cuentan los ningen, que al final de la vida se ve un túnel oscuro y una luz que el es cielo… bobadas»_ pensó, pero ese sentimiento lo atemorizó, la verdad. Trató de dar unos pasos torpemente y consiguió mantenerse en pie gracias a la katana que usaba como apoyo, junto a la pared. _«Eso debe ser la salida de esta maldita cueva… me pregunto si los demás estarán ahí»_ pero se dio cuenta que eso era imposible, porque los ki's de ellos estaban detrás de él.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

_«No se sirve de nada superar esta estúpida prueba solo, si los demás la palman habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo»_ y, debía admitírselo (mas no lo hacía) estaba preocupado.

* * *

Kurama despertó con un suave gemido. Sentía que tenía el cuerpo tenso y dolido, había experimentado el dolor físico más veces de las que cabía contar… abrió sus ojos pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por la oscuridad. Había una luz más allá, pero cuando decidió que iría hacia ella descubrió que no podía moverse. Tenía todo el cuerpo hecho un cromo y no se sentía muy vital. No, no mucho. Sabía que si quería enfrentarse a eso con mejores probabilidades sería mejor que se trasformara en Youko, cuando tenía más fuerza y resistencia.

"Ugh…" intento fallido. _«Estúpido… esta cueva está llena de espíritus que ansían comer energía y yo se lo estoy poniendo en bandeja…»_ y lo peor de todo, si era posible se sentía aún más débil. Trató otra vez de moverse pero un espasmo de dolor le atravesó de frente a pie. Volvió a gemir y se mordió el labio, donde probó el sabor metálico. Ah, conocía demasiado bien ese sabor, el sabor ligeramente amargo de su sangre.

Durante unos instantes consideró en cerrar los ojos y descansar su cuerpo. Ya fuera para despertar más revitalizado o no despertar más. No le importaba, pero quería descansar. Una parte, la más sensata de él, le corrigió y le dijo que no valía la pena. Él estaba ahí para demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de hacerse fuerte y superar la prueba para vencer a Tapion. Sí, a Tapion. Ya lo vería.. maldito… mató a Shou y eso encendió su sangre.

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza con el único pensamiento de hacerse fuerte (y dejando un poco de lado ese masoquismo que lo caracterizaba) se puso en pie y se tragó una exclamación de dolor. Debía ser fuerte. _«Por Shou…, no, ahora por Botan»_ se dijo a sí mismo sabiendo lo raro que sonaba.

"Kitsune…" esa voz sobresaltó al pelirrojo que casi perdió el equilibro y cayó rodando el suelo de nuevo. Por suerte consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio (aunque chocando por la pared de piedra y provocando que se le escapara un grito de dolor) y se giró hacia la voz.

"Hiei…" respondió él tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Si es que encima el Koorime iba vestido de negro. _«Qué locura…»_ pensó para sí. Por fin lo vislumbró y lo vio más o menos como él, en su estado. "Estás hecho un cisco" respondió imitando lo que él mismo le dijo en el Ankoku Butjutsukai. NA1 Recibió un gruñido a cambio pero no comentó nada. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"No sé… te lo iba a preguntar a ti. Noto su energía muy débilmente, y…"

"Sí, creo que Yusuke está teniendo más problemas aún que Kuwabara-kun"

"Eso es lo que me extraña" Y entre los dos, y algo penosamente, empezaron a recorrer un camino para encontrar a sus compañeros.

* * *

"Escucha… Shura… nosotros…" la voz de Jin sonaba algo débilmente. No sabía qué decir, exactamente. ¿Qué se supone que uno debía decir cuando uno de sus compañeros ha perdido a un ser querido, en este caso, su padre? No lo sabía. Todos lo miraban entristecidos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Miraban la lápida que había preparado el hijo del antiguo gobernador con respeto y Shura los miró a los ojos.

"Él… trató de resistirse, pero recibió esto. Ahora mismo solo me queda una opción… vengarle" dijo seriamente. Sus ojos rosados brillaban con determinación y nadie se atrevió a contradecirle. ¿Además, qué hubieran hecho ellos en la misma situación? Supusieron que lo mismo.

"Te ayudaremos. Nos ha metido a todos en esto y Kurama, Urameshi y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda" comentó Touya seriamente. Shura asintió, agradecido.

"Gracias"

* * *

Kuwabara abrió los ojos cansadamente, notando su cuerpo estar a punto de explorar. Recordó la única situación en que sintió tanto dolor. Ja. Ya lo recordaba, cuando fue atravesado por los floretes de Toguro Aniki. No le hacía ilusión, no. Sabía que había estado perdiendo mucha sangre (oh, no cabía ser un genio) y notaba sus piernas temblar como la gelatina.

_«Tal vez no lo consiga… tal vez no soy capaz de ser fuerte ni de proteger a Yukina… tal vez no tengo la fuerza como para…»_ cuando de repente evocó la visión que había tenido de verla vestida de novia, con esa dulce sonrisa, y su rostro pálido cuando estaba muerta. No. Eso no iba a pasar, el amor que sentía hacia ella era demasiado fuerte. No había manera, no lo permitiría.

_"…¿__estás bien, Kuwabara-kun?" preguntó Kurama algo preocupado. _

_"¡Claro que sí¡Haré esto por mi querida Yukina, le demostraré que soy capaz de atravesar los infiernos y entonces les demostraré a los demás que yo **también** soy fuerte!"_

Sí. Él mismo había dicho esas palabras. Había dicho que atravesaría infiernos por ella, y eso era el infierno. Debía serle fiel a la promesa: por ella, por Yukina. Se lo había jurado a Hiei, que cuidaría de su hermana. La cuidaría. Y eso significaba salir vivo de esta. Se levantó gritando a todo pulmón el nombre su amada, con más énfasis en los sentimientos que en el dolor. Había superado un dolor semejante a esto una vez y había estado dispuesto a morir: más seguía vivo. Joder si seguía vivo.

_"Yo la quiero¿vale? No pienso dejar que nada, me oyes, **NADA** haga nunca daño a Yukina, NUNCA¿entendido?"_

Sus palabras, literales. Estaría con Yukina, su amor iba más allá del dolor físico. Su amada Yukina, la perfección y la bondad personificada. Su amada. Dio un paso temblorosamente, casi cayendo de rodillas cuando notó que un peso le ayudó a incorporarse y le detuvo la caída. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes y oscurecidos por el escaso color de la sala.

"Kurama…" murmuró con voz tosca. Kurama asintió sonriéndole débilmente. Vio que a su lado estaba Hiei. Los dos estaban sangrando y tenían incontables heridas… más ellos seguían en pie. Él debía hacer lo mismo. ¿Acaso no se había prometido ser también fuerte? Pues lo sería. Se levantó con un poco de ayuda y tras una mirada de asentimiento procedieron a buscar a Yusuke…

* * *

"Parece que su dolor ha disminuido…" comentó Shizuru más tranquilamente. Koenma, Genkai y las Guías asintieron, también notándolo. La única que seguía sufriendo, por eso, era Keiko que no dejaba de quejarse. Las habían llevado en una habitación grande y habían preparado cuatro futones. Okino estaba medio despierta y estaba semi-consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo mismo le ocurría a Botan, aunque ella estaba más en un estado de trance. Yukina estaba algo más débil pero parecía irse recuperando (era una Youkai, después de todo).

Keiko, por eso, era una historia completamente diferente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que eran soltadas por sus mejillas sin control y gritos y gemidos escapaban sus labios partidos. Se había herido el labio y seguía sangrando. Por lo menos no se había intentado hacer más daño… eso era lo único que consolaba a Genkai, que estaba muy preocupada por Yusuke.

"Baka-deshi… espero que no te estés muriendo…" se dijo más a sí misma que a los demás. Koenma la miró sorprendido, había evitado plantearse esa probabilidad, más esa mujer lo decía _como si tal cosa_. Eso no debía ser normal… pero sabía que Genkai solo estaba siendo realista. Debería dejar de aferrarse a las esperanzas como un niño pequeño… ¿acaso no había adoptado la forma de adulto por eso, para pensar como uno y no ser una carga? Pues vaya…

"No, Yusuke es fuerte. Sabe que Keiko la está esperando" explicó el Príncipe. Genkai lo miró durante unos momentos y sonrió.

"Sí. Parece que los demás ya lo tienen mejor controlado, la verdad, y espero de veras que hayan logrado sus objetivos"

"Seguro que sí" replicó Hinageshi llena de esperanza. Shizuru le dedicó una mirada amable cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta. Viendo que nadie estaba en los ánimos la Guía pelirroja se alzó y dijo que contestaría ella. Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por los gemidos de dolor de Keiko, que parecían ir cesando. "Shizuru-san… es Makoto Shinichi, dice que desea hablar contigo"

Hubo un silencio. Sin decir más, la mujer salió de la habitación.

* * *

"Está ahí" dijo Hiei de golpe y rompiendo el silencio. Habían dado media vuelta y se acercaban al centro de la cueva donde notaban la energía descontrolada de Yusuke acercarse. Incluso habían sido atacados con esa energía tan salvaje, pero no se echaron atrás. Debían ayudar a Yusuke. Además, como les recordó el Kitsune, los espíritus chupaban la energía y a ese paso Yusuke no tendría ni para respirar…

Habían estado avanzando ciegamente por la pared, Hiei delante moviéndose a través del tacto. Se ayudaba con la Katana. Detrás de él estaban Kurama y Kuwabara que se apoyaban en el otro (más Kuwabara que Kurama, puesto que éste tenía un sistema de recuperación increíble). Kurama, sabiendo que solo tendría energía para hacer brotar dos flores como mucho, sacó una semilla de su pelo y lo lanzó en el suelo, pasó su ki y creció.

"Urameshi…"

A la escasa luz que les proporcionaba la planta que no florecía del todo, lo que vieron les congeló la sangre. Habían visto luchar a Urameshi incontables veces. Especialmente en su batalla contra Toguro había acabado hecho polvo, apenas reconocieron su cuerpo cuando luchaba. Pero esta vez… apenas podían ver su piel por la sangre que caía… en especial su cara. Tenía un corte muy feo en la cara… un corte que iba de su frente a su mejilla atravesándole el ojo y probablemente cegándole del mismo.

"A este paso se va a desangrar… voy a tratar de invocar mis plantas y le aplicaré los primeros auxilios" dijo Kurama soltándose de la ayuda de Kuwabara y caminando torpemente hacia el moreno que yacía quieto. Hiei lo detuvo con una mano.

"Serás capaz de hacerlo pero entonces tendremos a dos desmayados" replicó el Koorime. Kurama frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Pretendes que le deje como está? Ese corte podría infectarse y dejarle completamente ciego, está mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros… estoy seguro que **uno de ellos** le ha venido a visitar personalmente y sus heridas necesitan ser atendidas si no queremos perderlo" explicó arrodillándose y haciendo brotar unas semillas. Crecieron lentamente y no con la misma gracia que hacían cuando Kurama estaba en todo su poder, pero no dijeron más. Sabían que él era un único capaz de proporcionar a Urameshi las curas que urgentemente pedía su cuerpo magullado.

"Yo te ayudaré… yo sé transmitir energía vital" dijo Kuwabara arrodillándose al lado contrario. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Urameshi y vio que no tenía pulso. "N—No tiene…"

"¿Pulso? Ya lo sé. Es normal, recuerda que si Yusuke vive no es por los latidos de su corazón sino por el núcleo NA2. Para ayudarle vas a tener que inyectarle Reiki" explicó. Las plantas parecían a punto de marchitarse pero consiguió crear un alivio que aplicó de inmediato a su ojo herido y a varias de sus heridas. "…Creo que esto tendría que bastar… por ahora…" explicó pesadamente antes de desplomarse al lado del moreno.

Hiei había estado observando. Con una miraba había advertido a Kuwabara que no procediera a pasarle energía, que con las curas ya bastaría para asegurar la supervivencia de Urameshi.

"Si el Kitsune quiere ser un suicida allá él, pero no quiero tener que cargar con tres cuerpos¿entendido?" respondió algo amargamente. Kuwabara frunció el entrecejo pero comprendió que era verdad y que en realidad le molestaba mucho esa manía que tenía el Kitsune de entregarse por los demás hasta el punto de sacrificarse él. Sabía que él también lo haría (ya lo había hecho una vez NA3) pero también sabía que él, por esos momentos, no sería capaz de ayudar a Urameshi.

* * *

"…Mi hermano Sakyo… estaba enamorado de ti¿verdad?" preguntó Makoto de golpe.

Habían estado los dos caminando por el bosque que rodeaba el templo. Ella había salido de inmediato, no queriendo que se extrañara por su hostilidad aunque estuvieran atascados en una situación como la que vivían. Mala cosa… muy mala cosa, si lo supiera. Ya consideraba increíble que él tuviera un aura poderosa como para ver los Youkai, pero ahora tampoco hacía falta que le explicara que el mundo estaría en KO's… vamos, el cliché de todo malo maloso.

"…¿Eh?"

Había oído la pregunta, sí, pero se había sentido bastante aturdida. ¡Cómo es de curiosa la vida que ni siquiera se lo había planteado! Calló durante unos instantes sin saber qué decir. No se lo había planteado nunca… ella sí que había estado enamorada, pero… ¿y él de ella? Tan solo le había sonreído y le había dejado su mechero como recuerdo… pero no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella.

"Que si mi hermano Sakyo estaba enamorado de ti"

"…no lo sé"

La respuesta era tan sincera que por un momento Makoto se vio que no supo qué decir. Shizuru se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. No se había atrevido a contarle nada más sobre lo que pasó después de su muerte. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que ella había estado enamorada de él! Ni siquiera eso…

"Es que…" empezó a decir Makoto "Yo creo que sí. Mi hermano…" Shizuru escuchaba "…era muy frío y se comportaba de manera muy extraña. La visión de sangre le hacía volver loco de placer… siempre le tuve miedo, aunque siempre fue amable conmigo. Y contigo. Kuwabara-san… fue amable contigo. Mi hermano, estoy seguro de que mi hermano estaba enamorado de ti por lo que yo… me tengo que disculpar por mi actitud tan hostil de ayer por la tarde…"

"Olvídalo. Debe de ser muy fuerte enterarte de eso de golpe. Yo también tengo un hermano, es más joven que yo, y no sabría que hacer si me lo dijeran" respondió _«Aunque más de una vez lo he visto justo al borde de la muerte y no me he inmutado… vaya hermana que soy»_ pensó amargamente. _«Y ahora está en esa maldita prueba… cuídate, Kazuma, no me hagas ir al infierno y torturarte»_.

"¿Kuwabara-san?"

"Perdón¿qué decías?" dijo ella de pronto volviendo a la realidad. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no supo qué había dicho.

"…que… me gustaría llegar a conocer a la mujer que enamoró a mi hermano…"

* * *

Miraba la tumba de su padre en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Los Shinobi se habían retirado en el bosque, a proceder con su entrenamiento, a descansar… Shura no lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que tenía la tumba de su padre enfrente de sí. Sus compañeros le habían dicho que le ayudarían a vengarse, y él les estaba eternamente agradecidos… pero una información a primera vista tan simple como un _'ha muerto'_ costaba mucho de entender.

Su padre… lo había odiado por ser tan estricto y nunca dejarle tener su propia libertad… pero lo amaba por enseñarle todo lo que sabía y dedicarle toda su vida y esfuerzos a que se hiciera fuerte. Lo admiraba, lo admiraba mucho. Y ahora… ahora se había quedado sin ídolo. Sin guía. Sin camino.

Sin nada.

Se sentía tan… tan miserable. Tan patético por no saber aceptarlo, por no tirar hacia delante… por no…

"Escucha… es normal que te sientas así…" vino una voz sobresaltándole por detrás. Se giró. Era Chuu que lo miraba con tristeza y, como no, con una botella de sake en la mano. "No te extrañes por sentirte desamparado… recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros y nosotros te apoyaremos, no por ser hijo del Gran Yomi, sino por ser tú, Shura¿entiendes? Somos tus amigos" dijo el Youkai con una sonrisa casi tierna.

A Shura se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas mas se reprendió a sí mismo por eso. Chuu le dio una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Ok, OK¡Lo admito¡Lo admito! Esta última parte lo he hecho porque quería llenar y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había planteado o bien hacer una conversación entre los Hirudegan o bien esto… y me decanté por esta escena tan tierna. La verdad… NO TENGO NI IDEA de porqué he elegido a Chuu… supongo que porque como es el más grande quedaría bien como mentor, pero ahora que lo pienso… un Shura borracho daría mucho miedo o.o;;; xDDD

Espero que os haya gustado este chapter. Sinceramente, estoy muy contenta. Ya he batido mi récord de fics largos hace tiempo¡pero el próximo es el 30! A este paso… juraría que el fic no tendrá 30 capítulos, como había previsto, sino que probablemente pase de los 40… uy… que miedo xD. Tengamos en cuenta que estamos bastante cerca del final, como que queda un 1:3 de la trama por completar, entre ellos la aparición del **cuarto Hirudegan** (que no ha aparecido hasta ahora sino en dos apariciones bastante… cortas xD), algunos lemons para los fans (que os conozco, pillines xDD), alguna charla importante, y, como no **LAS BATALLAS FINALES**.

Chanchanchan… espero que a horas de este chapter no hayáis dejado de leer… con lo que estoy tardando oo en subirlo (digamos que ni siquiera he subido el chapter 13 o.oUu) pero yo seguiré publicando y escribiendo otros fics cortos y series cortas (tengo unas cuantas en mente…jeje)

**En el próximo chapter:** ¡LOS CHICOS HAS SUPERADO LA PRUEBA! Pero… a pesar de eso la condición de Keiko apenas mejora¿será porque es humana? Y esa herida que tiene Yusuke en el ojo parece preocupar mucho a Genkai…

**NA1.** En el Tomo 9 (versión española) , después de la pelea contra los Ninja (es decir, Jin, Touya, etc.) al día siguiente Yusuke le pregunta a Kurama cómo van sus heridas. Él le contesta que estará bien y que no son graves, pero Hiei responde "No te hagas el fuerte, pero si estás hecho cisco".

**NA2.** Recuerdo que me hizo mucha gracia que cuando Yusuke apareciera en Makai tras ser asesinado por Sensui que dijo que no se sentía el latir de su corazón. Youko le explica que es porque ahora tiene un núcleo y por eso se reía a carcajadas con Hiei o.O. Recordemos que Yusuke es un Majin/Mazoku, así que es un humano que se alimenta de energía demoníaca (Youki) y espiritual (Reiki).

**NA3.** En el Tomo 5, después de la lucha contra Suzaku (las Cuatro Bestias Sangradas) Yusuke había agotado toda su energía vital y Kuwabara le había dado la suya. Kurama y Hiei tuvieron que llevar a los dos humanos a cuestas el mundo humano. (¿os imagináis a Hiei cargando con Kuwabara? O.O).

* * *

**REVIEWS**:

**Katrina**** Himura:** ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic! xDD Y tranquila, muchos lectores y yo, q soy la autora, soy una sádica empedernida xDD así que no te preocupes.

**Skaevan** Jojo, pues si quieres ir lanzándome flores adelante (pose _cool_ xDD) nah, en serio, me alegro que te guste el fic.

**Angel**** Nemesis:** No, los Reikai Tantei no tienen ni idea de lo que les está pasando son alucinaciones. En realidad sí que lo sabían de antemano, pero cuando uno de repente se encuentra en una situación parecida olvida completamente lo que le han dicho. Para ellos, lo que ven es completamente real. Jeje, y veo que Makoto te cae bien… mejor, mejor!

**Celine** ¡Por fin han salido de la cueva! Sí, sabía perfectamente que esos capítulos se hacían pesados, así que traté de que se notaran pero sin que fueran extremadamente pesados, así que ya están fuera. La idea de Hiei (la gore) umm… la saqué de una pesadilla de hace años n.nUu sí… no fue agradable.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	30. Unas palabras de alivio

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai-Tantei han superado la última prueba. Ahora lo único que les queda es recuperarse y eso les llevará un tiempo del que tal vez no disponen. Una de las claves está en manos de Koenma, pero está dudando…

* * *

**1. CONCURSO DE FAN ART YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡He decidido hacer concurso de Fan Art¿Por qué? Pues porque en la web hay un apartado específico para YYHD donde hay tomas falsas, imágenes, los bonus, historias aparte del mismo YYHD… (por el momento no lo actualizaréis, el servidor ha eliminado el apartado de fanfiction puesto que no recibía las visitas mínimas requeridas… ¡colaboración, gente!)¡y faltan Fan Arts! Yo misma he hecho algunos, pero no doy abasto y he pensado que un concurso no sería mala idea.

1) La imagen tiene que ser de YYHD, es decir, una escena del fic, una pareja, lo que querríais que pasara…

2) Puede ser a mano o a ordenador, pero se agradecería que el formato fuera en JPG o en GIF.

3) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de Enero 2006.

4) El premio será 3 fan arts dedicados de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons). Sé que no es mucho… ¡pero os invito a participar!

* * *

**2. CONCURSO DE FAN FICTION YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡Y por el mismo motivo he hecho un concurso de Fanfiction! Tengo uno terminado, publicado en el capítulo 26 de este fic, y he pensado que sería interesante que la gente pusiera su parte para llenar el apartado de FF¿no?

1) El fic puede ser un One-Shot o una Serie, pero tiene que corresponder a YYHD, pueden ser Flashbacks, escenas inéditas, algo que podría haber incluido y que no hice…

2) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de Enero 2006.

3) El premio será un fan art dedicado de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons), y dos One-Shots largos de lo que me pidáis. ¡Os invito!

* * *

Recapitulación: _La prueba final IV_

_Miraba la tumba de su padre en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Los Shinobi se habían retirado en el bosque, a proceder con su entrenamiento, a descansar… Shura no lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que tenía la tumba de su padre enfrente de sí. Sus compañeros le habían dicho que le ayudarían a vengarse, y él les estaba eternamente agradecidos… pero una información a primera vista tan simple como un 'ha muerto' costaba mucho de entender. _

_Su padre… lo había odiado por ser tan estricto y nunca dejarle tener su propia libertad… pero lo amaba por enseñarle todo lo que sabía y dedicarle toda su vida y esfuerzos a que se hiciera fuerte. Lo admiraba, lo admiraba mucho. Y ahora… ahora se había quedado sin ídolo. Sin guía. Sin camino._

_Sin nada. _

_Se sentía tan… tan miserable. Tan patético por no saber aceptarlo, por no tirar hacia delante… por no…_

"_Escucha… es normal que te sientas así…" vino una voz sobresaltándole por detrás. Se giró. Era Chuu que lo miraba con tristeza y, como no, con una botella de sake en la mano. "No te extrañes por sentirte desamparado… recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros y nosotros te apoyaremos, no por ser hijo del Gran Yomi, sino por ser tú, Shura¿entiendes? Somos tus amigos" dijo el Youkai con una sonrisa casi tierna._

_A Shura se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas mas se reprendió a sí mismo por eso. Chuu le dio una palmada en el hombro._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta: Unas palabras de alivio

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que los chicos entraron en la cueva y dos desde que salieron de ella. Ya estaban a principios de Febrero y la temperatura había estado cambiando constantemente, las lluvias no dejaban los cielos y las frías brisas seguían presentes incluso en las esquinas más secretas. Cada vez los días eran más largos pero cuando volvía la oscuridad a reinar las temperaturas bajaban casi insólitamente. El bosque del templo estaba desnudo, como siempre, y muchas de las plantas estaban enfermas.

Por suerte habían muy pocas personas que supieran de la existencia de ese templo y allí había toda la discreción que se pudiera desear. Nos situamos en una de las habitaciones del templo, una sala espaciosa donde se encontraban cinco personas.

"Me alegro que os hayan dado el alta por fin, veo que no os han dejado hasta que todas y cada una de las heridas se hayan curado" dijo la anciana Genkai con una sonrisa y sorbiendo de su té.

"Sí, muchísimas gracias por venirnos a visitar tantas veces y preguntar por nosotros" respondió uno de los invitados. Era un joven de estatura media, facciones duras, ojos pequeños y alargados y cabello rubio descolorido y despeinado. Su nombre era Asato Kido y sus acompañantes eran Yuu Kaito y Mitsunari Yanagizawa.

"La culpa es mía por no avisaros de que no os acercarais aquí sin estar prevenidos" dijo la anciana "Supongo que habréis venido a por unas respuestas…que os concederé con mucho gusto, pues os habéis visto involucrados y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"Ah… no se preocupe. Pero sí que agradeceríamos saber qué ocurre…"

"La cosa debe ser grave. No se sabe nada de Urameshi ni de Kuwabara, y se ve que Minamino no ha aparecido por su Universidad, ni tampoco Yukimura, que es la novia de Urameshi y los dos han preparado la misma excusa…" explicó Kaito "Por eso supusimos que había alguna cosa que se nos escapaba y vinimos a ver qué ocurría"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Koenma, el quinto acompañante de la sala.

"Cuando vinimos nos vimos atacados por una fuerza sobrenatural. Tratamos de defendernos pero era demasiado, además, no habíamos usado nuestros poderes en mucho tiempo… desde nuestra última misión como Tantei's, que fue hace… casi un año" explicó Kido. Yanagizawa asintió. "Y nos encontramos en una sala congelados en manos de unos tipos que hablaban de mataros y que se hacían llamar Hirudegan. también tenían a una Youkai muy poderosa que nos dijo que se llamaba Mukuro. Luego apareció Botan, a la que no habíamos visto desde que habíamos usado los poderes…"

"Claro, no hubieron más casos desde ese… luego pasó lo de Reikai y avisamos a Yusuke" interrumpió Koenma. Le miraron curiosos pero Genkai negó con la cabeza y les dijo que se lo explicarían después.

"No nos hablábamos casi con la Youkai pero de repente, mucho tiempo después de ser abducidos hubo una explosión y despertamos en los hospitales donde nos dijeron que usted nos había traído" explicó Kaito.

"Lo más raro de todo es que nuestros padres nos contaron que ustedes les habían dicho que nos habríamos perdido, por lo que supusimos que nos habrían salvado" dijo Yanagizawa con su voz nasal.

"Cierto…" comentó Genkai. "Escuchad… lo que os voy a contar ahora no lo repetiré…"

* * *

Yukina se mordía el labio mientras se sentaba de rodillas al lado del futon de Kuwabara. Miró alrededor de la habitación y se encontró con la mirada entristecida de Okino. Las dos se sonrieron tristemente, tratando de animar a la otra. Las dos habían empezado a hacerse muy amigas pero no hablaban mucho. En esos momentos… hablar era gastar energía: tan valiosa era por entonces.

Miraron las dos simultáneamente a los futones y se encontraron con los dos que descansaban en ella. En el futon al lado de Okino estaba Hiei. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente cuidadosamente vendada. Tenía el brazo y el pecho lleno de vendas, igual que sus piernas. Sus heridas por fin se estaban empezando a cerrar y su energía estaba subiendo mucho. Okino no dejaba su lado. Acarició su cabello negro y rebelde.

La situación de Kuwabara no era tan buena pero también estaba mejorando considerablemente. Al ser un humano, supusieron que no tendría la misma fuerza que los demás pero había aguantado mucho. Yukina lo cuidó con todas sus fuerzas más sabía que si él estaba débil ella tampoco estaría al cien por cien. Pero _«por él, todo»_ pensó mientras acariciaba su rostro que descansaba.

Los dos estaban llenos de vendajes y heridas por curar. Pero los cuidados que absolutamente todos los que estaban en la casa había sido esencial y las mejoras se veían claramente. Con suerte algunos empezarían a despertar esa misma tarde.

"Se recuperarán" dijo Yukina mirando a Okino. Ésta sonrió y asintió más animada.

"Sí"

* * *

"Ayame-san… se recuperarán¿verdad?" preguntó Botan. Su voz temblaba ligeramente, como toda ella. Estaba sentada de rodillas con sus manos rodeando una de Kurama. Miraba a Ayame que estaba atendiendo a las heridas de Yusuke (las más graves de todos). Hinageshi trataba de calmar el llanto desesperado de Keiko.

Ayame, que había estado usando casi todo su Reiki en curar a Yusuke (cuya herida más grave era la de la cara… seguramente no podría ver con su ojo derecho durante un largo tiempo… tal vez nunca más…) y Hinageshi en calmar a Keiko. Botan sabía perfectamente porqué Keiko no se había recuperado.

Cuando los chicos volvieron estaban hechos todos unos trapos. Apenas se aguantaban vivos, y Kurama y Yusuke estaban inconscientes. Los otros dos en pie apenas podían con su cuerpo y tenían que cargar con esos dos. Ellas habían empezado a mejorar de pronto, seguramente cuando ellos superaron la prueba su dolor se disipó, más en el caso de Yusuke y Keiko la cosa era distinta…

El vínculo de Yusuke y Keiko era uno de los más frágiles, aunque no lo pareciera. Todo eso porque Keiko era humana. Los vínculos permitían a uno sentir el trastorno psíquico de su pareja y el caso de Keiko y Kuwabara eran los más difíciles ya que los dos eran humanos. Habían veces que el dolor era indescriptiblemente fuerte y por eso los humanos no podían superarlo con facilidad (Kuwabara era un ningen excepcional, pero Keiko era una chica normal y corriente).

Las heridas de Yusuke habían sido atendidas con una rapidez profesional pero Keiko no despertaba. Yusuke ya había superado la prueba, según Genkai, pero el físico de Keiko no era lo bastante fuerte como para soportarlo. De momento los chicos y ella estaban inconscientes y ellas les vigilaban.

Botan nunca había cogido a Kurama de la mano de esa manera… descarta, de ninguna manera, ni siquiera le había rozado. Pero por algún motivo… estaba preocupada, sí, pero estaba incluso más preocupada por Kurama que por Yusuke, y normalmente las cosas iban al revés. Ella se preocupaba por el moreno y confiaba en el Kitsune, pero las cosas iban cambiando…

_«Como tiene que ser, supongo»_ pensó resignada y enviándole un apretón el pelirrojo a ver si despertaba. Esperanzas nulas, seguía durmiendo.

* * *

"Pero… eso es…" Kaito no podía ni terminar su frase. Genkai había estado relatando una serie de acontecimientos (que si la desaparición de Reikai, el poder del nuevo enemigo, el proceso de "marcaje"…). Ella no había sido interrumpida ni una sola vez, mas al terminar tenían un embrollo de pensamientos en la cabeza que ni el coeficiente intelectual de Kaito pudo superar.

"…bestial" terminó Yanagizawa la frase por él.

"Sí, ciertamente lo es" comentó Genkai mirándoles a los tres fijamente "A vosotros ya os tienen fichados, saben que fuisteis Reikai-Tantei después de Yusuke y por eso trataron de ver si podrían con vosotros. Ciertamente pudieron" afirmó. Los tres miraron al suelo sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzados por su poca fuerza. "Y trataron de buscar a un adversario más fuerte y la tomaron con Yusuke y los demás. Ya os he contado porqué destruyeron Reikai"

"¿Y no se puede evitar que se hagan más fuertes?" exclamó Kido.

"Claro que sí, deteniendo la muerte" comentó Genkai sarcásticamente. Hubo un silencio. "Hay una solución… que Yusuke los venza **ya**"

"Pero ahora mismo…" dijo Yanagizawa "Todos los demás están débiles y nosotros no somos rivales para ellos… debe de haber alguna otra manera de arreglar esto" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo para pensar.

"Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo ellos saben cuando será el momento de enfrentarse a los Hirudegan" comentó Kido sabiamente "Solo podemos tratar de ayudarles como podemos con nuestros poderes…"

"Ya os dije que evitarais usarlos. Cuanto más los uséis más os diferenciaréis de las personas" dijo la anciana.

"Ya, pero si no los usamos no habrá humanidad con la que compararnos" murmuró Kaito. Genkai sonrió, aprobando su nueva actitud.

* * *

"Ugh…" tanto Okino como Yukina dieron un respingo. Los ojos de Okino se iluminaron de golpe al ver que Hiei empezaba a abrir sus ojos de coloro rubí. Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana cerrada (para evitar que entrara el frío). Okino apretó su mano suavemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Yukina se acercó felizmente.

Hiei notaba un dolor paralizante en el cuerpo (aunque nada que no pudiera soportar). Le molestaba la luz. Cuando poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando vio los ojos acaramelados de Okino y los rubíes de Yukina mirarle intensamente. ¡Era esa otra pesadilla? Pánico empezó a apoderarse de él, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para asustarse… además… el tacto de la mano de Okino era cálido…

"¿Daijobu, Hiei-niichan?" preguntó una voz suave a su lado. Su visión ya estaba recuperada y vio que Yukina lo miraba preocupadamente. ¿Qué había pasado…? Si esa no era una pesadilla significaba que… ¿ya habían salido de esa dichosa cueva? Parecía ser que sí… una sensación de alivio drogó su mente.

"Aa" dijo secamente. Le escocía la garganta y su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal. Se sentía débil… Okino apretó con más fuerza su mano.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, todos cenaron en el comedor menos los chicos, Keiko y Okino. Genkai había invitado a Kido, Yanagizawa y Kaito a cenar, y Ayame y Hinageshi también se habían quedado. Eran un número muy numeroso y fue una cena tranquila y animada. No fue tan animada como lo hubiera sido con Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero no podían pedir más. Era lo más ligera posible que se podía tener en usa situación tan estresante como esa.

"Me alegro mucho que Hiei-san se haya despertado" dijo Hinageshi de pronto con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron.

"¿Cuánto tardarán los demás en despertarse?" preguntó Kaito. Hubo un silencio.

"Yo diría que…depende. Seguramente al que más le cuesta sea Yusuke… y espero que Keiko lo supere antes que él" confesó Genkai. Botan miró al suelo sintiéndose mal por su amiga. Ella tampoco había dejado el lado de Kurama, pero por lo menos ella estaba bien y podía vigilarle… sufría por su amiga y deseaba que pronto se pusiera bien…

"Tranquila" dijo Ayame mirándola sonriéndole "Seguro que podrán con ello" le aseguró. Botan asintió tristemente. Koenma sintió esa tristeza pero se veía incapaz de hacer nada… se sentía tan inútil en esa situación. Aún quería a Botan y aún le deseaba lo mejor, aunque no fuera para él… el pesar volvió a apoderarse de su ánimo. No se percató de una mirada igual de triste en los ojos de Ayame.

"No podemos hundirnos ahora" comentó Shizuru con la actitud fuerte "Solo nos debilitaríamos. Los chicos se recuperarán, ya lo verás"

* * *

Poco a poco Keiko abrió los ojos. En un principio lo veía todo borroso y los colores los veía difuminados. Más tarde se dio cuenta que no veía nada, en realidad. Frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de enfocar su visión. Una corriente de dolor de inmediato atravesó su cuerpo pero se sentía incapaz de gritar. ¿De dónde provenía ese dolor, esa agonía¿De dónde¿Qué le había pasado? Tenía un mal presentimiento…

"Yu—Yusuke…" consiguió decir algo penosamente.

Ese pensamiento de pronto la obsesionó. No supo el porqué ni quería saber, no le interesaba. Tan solo empezó a sentir que en su cuerpo el dolor solo empezaba a acuchillarla más. Y solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza. _«Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke…»_ y así continuamente. Yusuke era el único que le importaba. Se libró del dolor de piernas (que volvió a ella con más fuerza al intentar ponerse en pie). Caminó febrilmente por la habitación y tropezó con un futon abierto pero vacío.

No se molestó a averiguar de quién era, poco a poco la visión volvía a ella, igual que su cordura, pero el dolor seguía regente en su cerebro. Buscó en la habitación y vio la figura tumbada de Yusuke. El alivio relajó sus músculos de golpe y cayó redonda en el suelo.

_«Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, …»_

Tenía que llegar a él… no sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que llegar a él… hacerle ver que ella estaba a su lado y que no se preocupara… quería sentir su calor… su Yusuke, su queridísimo Yusuke… se arrastró en el suelo con los antebrazos que enviaban protestas de dolor. Los ignoró todos. Yusuke era el único que podía hacerle eso. Solo su Yusuke. Solo su Yusuke.

Por fin se puso al lado del futon y finalmente se tumbó junto a él. Pudo ver la colección de vendajes decorar su rostro (en especial su ojo derecho) y su cuerpo (en general). Sentía que Yusuke estaba débil… lo sentía… y se acercó a él. Cayó rendida descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

Botan recorría la casa silenciosamente pero con prisas. No dejaba ninguna habitación por recorrer mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Kurama. ¡Dónde estaba¡Había ido a verle en su habitación y simplemente no estaba! El futon estaba abierto y claramente el Kitsune había salido por su propio pie (Yusuke y Keiko dormían). ¡Pero dónde, con lo débil que estaba? Se cruzó con Genkai pero no le explicó el problema.

No estaba en la casa… se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, estaba casi al borde de la histeria. ¡Dónde demonios estaba? De estar un poco más atenta se hubiera dado cuenta que, al salir del cuarto de Kurama, Yusuke y Keiko, ésta última había murmurado un nombre. Volvió a bajar al comedor, fue al cuarto del Kitsune… ¡no había manera!

De pronto retumbó un ruido desde fuera. Empezaba a llover y los truenos y los relámpagos asustaban a Botan. Le recordaba demasiado a las dos veces que Reikai…

¡Claro! Si Kurama no estaba **dentro** de la casa, debía de estar **fuera**.

Haciendo tripas el corazón cogió dos mantas. Una se la envolvió a sí misma y se calzó con unos gettas. Salió disparada de la casa y quedó de inmediato empapada por la lluvia. Un trueno la ensordeció.

"¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó casi desesperadamente.

Se adentró en el bosque. Kurama estaba tan herido… si encima lo pillaba esa tormenta… estaba preocupada por él, aunque también enfadada. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir de ahí de esa manera¡Cuando lo viera ya lo…!

Por algún motivo, todo el estrés que había estado acumulando cuando no lo encontraba desapareció de golpe. Se sintió increíblemente aliviada cuando por fin lo encontró… y a pesar de la tormenta que ocurría justo encima suyo se sintió en calma. Kurama estaba sentado en una rama gruesa de un árbol. Sus vendas estaban empapadas y seguramente tendría que cambiarlas. Su rostro estaba fijo en el cielo, en los relámpagos que chispeaban en el aire como reyes, con formas tan diversas que uno simplemente no podía dejar de admirar los cambios. El Kitsune, y entonces la Guía de Reikai no eran una excepción.

"¡KURAMAA!" exclamó sacando de los pensamientos al Kitsune. Éste pareció sobresaltarse al oír su nombre y miró abajo, a la Guía que lo miraba con una mueca. Por algún motivo, por lo que podía ver, parecía aliviada, más la línea que trazaban sus labios era probablemente de enfado. Sospechaba porqué y de inmediato bajó a su lado. Se arrepintió cuando su pierna protestó. Percató en que los dos estaban completamente empapados.

"Botan-san…estás empapada" comentó.

"¡Mou¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí¡Si hasta hace unas horas no estabas ni despierto¡A este paso vas a coger una pulmonía que— ¡ACHÚS!" Kurama parpadeó sorprendido. Cogió el manto que ella tenía entre sus manos y lo envolvió en la pequeña figura de la peliazul que lo miraba sorprendido. "¿Kurama?"

"Vamos dentro, a este paso serás tú quién coja la pulmonía" dijo con su sonrisa gentil. Botan, durante unos momentos se quedó paralizada, como si su corazón se hubiera olvidado de latir. A la luz de la tormenta, Kurama era… se veía precioso. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían a la vez y su cabello, rojo y rebelde estaba empapado, enmarcando su rostro. Y su sonrisa… un sentimiento de deseo que tan solo Shou había experimentado…

"…Hai"

* * *

Koenma estaba en su habitación, estirando en la cama y descansando, meditando sobre… ¿sobre quién, sino la misma persona una y otra vez¿Sobre quién, sino Botan? Estaba loco por ella, seguía loco por ella… y era tanto el dolor que sentía que le costaba incluso respirar, a veces. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse justamente de la mujer que pertenecía a otro mucho antes? No era justo… no era justo…

Había oído pasos desesperados recorrer la casa y había comprobado que era Botan de quienes pertenecían esos pies inquietos. ¿A quién buscaba? No que quedaba duda… a la única persona que buscaría con tanta ansia, seguramente como le gustaría que lo buscara a él… ¿Por qué¿Por qué seguía torturándose a sí mismo, una y otra vez¡Ya basta¡Ya había tenido bastante, joder!

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su mirada, en su sonrisa… él siempre, siempre, aún conociendo su expediente, la había querido por su inocencia y su optimismo. Sabía que las Guías no les era permitido amar y por eso, aún habiéndose preocupado, no se había tomado en serio a Kurama ni a Botan. Pero ahora era distinto… los dos recordaban, y él quedaba fuera del margen. Él ya no era nadie. No era el jefe de Kurama. No era el jefe de Botan. No era dueño de sus vidas.

Una parte de él, la más egoísta, seguía insistiéndole en que no le devolviera a Botan lo que le pertenecía, que era su capaz de amar. Sabía perfectamente que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el Kitsune, más no era posible de demostrarlo como tal vez lo haría él. ¿Por qué? Porqué él, Koenma, era el único que podía darle a Botan la capacidad de amar. Nadie, solo él. ¿Se la daría? Les sembraría un camino de rosas para su relación?

No quería hacerlo.

Pero otra parte de sí… la parte más humana, digamos, era la que tenía más peso. El corazón de Botan le pertenecía a ella, y estaba seguro que ella querría amar a Kurama. No podía ser tan egoísta, por mucho que lo quisiera. Botan no era suya. Botan era de ella, y punto. Además… si no se lo permitía… tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría.

_«Mañana… mañana se lo devolveré»_ pensó antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡BUUU¡Yo quería hacer de este chapter un lemon KurBo… pero… me he acordado de algo! No puedo hacerlo lemon hasta el que viene o más adelante, por lo menos, porque recordad que las Guías no pueden amar y… ¡arghhh¡¿Por qué no he pensado en eso antes! Bueno, ahora por lo menos tengo un chapter más con el que disfrutar escribiendo, jeje. Hay que mirar las cosas desde un punto de vista algo optimista.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Kurama y Botan se dan cuenta de que su relación mejora, pero Koenma aún tiene que devolverle a Botan su corazón pero… ¿lo hará, estando enamorado? Mientras tanto, Shizuru tiene sus propios problemas con los que dar solución, y Keiko se va despertando, como Kuwabara…

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** ¿Bailas de alegría cuando ves que actualizo el fic? o.o ¡WOW! Eso sí que es tener popularidad xDD ¡espero que la próxima vez sea un tango! En serio, me gustan o.o xD Sisí, entiendo perfectamente que la parte de la cueva fuera pesada (incluso a mí se me hizo al escribirlo…) pero era una parte en, por otra parte, me gustó hacer para que la gente entendiera la psicología del personaje, por lo menos dentro de mi fic. Además, admito que el gore me gustó a mi también xD Y sí, el fic tiene exactamente 50 capítulos más prólogo y epílogo.

**Ashiba****Fujimiya:** ¡Tranquila si tienes trabajo y no puedes leer! Yo estoy en un caso similar, estoy de exámenes y no puedo actualizar tan puntualmente como querría (estoy sufriendo un bajón terrible en mis notas… y no puedo distraerme). Y sí, decidí que sería bueno que Chuu fuera quién tuviera el papel más "paternal", por así decirlo, porque es un personaje tan de la broma que es interesante que se ponga en serio por una vez. En cuanto a si bebe por una mala experiencia pasada… no lo sé xD pero me gusta la idea. En este fic no digo nada, bebe porque quiere beber y punto xD

**Angel****Nemesis:** Sí, Shinichi es un personaje que, pese a no estar tan trabajado como me hubiera gustado, me gusta mucho y planeo usarlo para otras historias (no necesariamente de YYH). Es directo, seguro de sí mismo y siente un amor incondicional por su hermano, muy apasionado pero sabe mantener la cabeza fría y la compostura. ¿A quién no le gustan los hombres así? Jejej, y en cuanto a Kurama creo que ya le hice sufrir bastante¿no crees? Ay pobre… xD pero sí, creo que con Yusuke y con Kuwabara (aún no) he sido la más cruel… ¡ni lo de Hiei tiene comparación¿No te gusta mucho Keiko? Joo… y mira que ahora tiene un papel importante. Ah bueno, para gustos los colores. Jeje… la relación de Botan y Kurama sigue aflorando… n.n

**Skaevan:** Jeje, cierto, es mejor no aventarme demasiadas flores o me ahogo en ellas… ¡y mira que de por sí ya soy arrogante¡Espero que el fic te siga gustando!

**Ziann-schezard:** Sisí, claro que sufren los personajes… ¡por eso el fic está tan interesante! Y en cuando a Janenba… ¡**HAS ACERTADO**! Eres la segunda persona que lo menciona pero¡TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS VIALLANOS VIENEN DE PERSONAJES DE PELÍCULAS DE DRAGON BALL! Y claro, las alucinaciones de Kuwabara son las más fuertes en el sentido estrictamente amoroso… ¡ya sabemos lo apasionado que es! Es más, me fue el más fácil a la hora de hacérselo pasar mal… n.nUu En cuando a los Bonus… me temo que no puedo dártelo, lo siento. Como expresé en las normas a la hora de los bonus, no puedo dárselos a la persona a menos que me envíe explícitamente lo que quiere para el mismo capítulo que sigue, es decir, en otras palabras: se te pasó el turno u.u y además, este mes no podré hacer bonuses… estoy MUY atareada con los exámenes…

**Marion****Mayfair:** ¡Tranquila¡Entiendo que no tengas tiempo para leer el fic, es comprensible! n.n yo mismo ando igual… por eso no puedo actualizar a tiempo u.u ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de las alucinaciones de los chicos, y si me dices que has podido sentir su angustia me alivias mucho¡GRACIAS! Y en cuanto a ¿con quién he sido más mala? Yo personalmente creo que con Kuwabara… claro que hacia los últimos capítulos… jeje, no más spoilers.

**Koibito****Tenshi to Tsuki:** Juju¡maridos aún no¡Aún les queda tiempo, tranquila! Jejej… y sí, he sido cruel con todos… ¿eso no es bueno? Jejejej. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo en los 20 capítulos que faltan del fic! o.o Dios… son muchos xD ¡Y recuerda! Pregúntame lo que quieras respecto al fic xD

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

_(¡Por favor¡Visitad! Las visitas están cayendo en picado y a este paso me quitarán espacio para la web y, por lo consecuente, me eliminarán la web y no sé cuándo podría volver a subirla toda¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!)_


	31. De vuelta a mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Superada la prueba, es hora para los Tantei de ponerse en forma para la batalla que les espera. Pero Yusuke es el único que sigue en un estado de inconsciencia… ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?

* * *

**1. CONCURSO DE FAN ART YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡He decidido hacer concurso de Fan Art¿Por qué? Pues porque en la web hay un apartado específico para YYHD donde hay tomas falsas, imágenes, los bonus, historias aparte del mismo YYHD… (por el momento no lo actualizaréis, el servidor ha eliminado el apartado de fanfiction puesto que no recibía las visitas mínimas requeridas… ¡colaboración, gente!)¡y faltan Fan Arts! Yo misma he hecho algunos, pero no doy abasto y he pensado que un concurso no sería mala idea.

1) La imagen tiene que ser de YYHD, es decir, una escena del fic, una pareja, lo que querríais que pasara…

2) Puede ser a mano o a ordenador, pero se agradecería que el formato fuera en JPG o en GIF.

3) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de Enero 2006.

4) El premio será 3 fan arts dedicados de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons). Sé que no es mucho… ¡pero os invito a participar!

* * *

**2. CONCURSO DE FAN FICTION YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡Y por el mismo motivo he hecho un concurso de Fanfiction! Tengo uno terminado, publicado en el capítulo 26 de este fic, y he pensado que sería interesante que la gente pusiera su parte para llenar el apartado de FF¿no?

1) El fic puede ser un One-Shot o una Serie, pero tiene que corresponder a YYHD, pueden ser Flashbacks, escenas inéditas, algo que podría haber incluido y que no hice…

2) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de Enero 2006.

3) El premio será un fan art dedicado de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons), y dos One-Shots largos de lo que me pidáis. ¡Os invito!

* * *

Recapitulación: _Unas palabras de alivio_

_Koenma estaba en su habitación, estirando en la cama y descansando, meditando sobre… ¿sobre quién, sino la misma persona una y otra vez¿Sobre quién, sino Botan? Estaba loco por ella, seguía loco por ella… y era tanto el dolor que sentía que le costaba incluso respirar, a veces. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse justamente de la mujer que pertenecía a otro mucho antes? No era justo… no era justo…_

_Había oído pasos desesperados recorrer la casa y había comprobado que era Botan de quienes pertenecían esos pies inquietos. ¿A quién buscaba? No que quedaba duda… a la única persona que buscaría con tanta ansia, seguramente como le gustaría que lo buscara a él… ¿Por qué¿Por qué seguía torturándose a sí mismo, una y otra vez¡Ya basta¡Ya había tenido bastante, joder! _

_Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su mirada, en su sonrisa… él siempre, siempre, aún conociendo su expediente, la había querido por su inocencia y su optimismo. Sabía que las Guías no les era permitido amar y por eso, aún habiéndose preocupado, no se había tomado en serio a Kurama ni a Botan. Pero ahora era distinto… los dos recordaban, y él quedaba fuera del margen. Él ya no era nadie. No era el jefe de Kurama. No era el jefe de Botan. No era dueño de sus vidas. _

_Una parte de él, la más egoísta, seguía insistiéndole en que no le devolviera a Botan lo que le pertenecía, que era su capaz de amar. Sabía perfectamente que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el Kitsune, más no era posible de demostrarlo como tal vez lo haría él. ¿Por qué? Porqué él, Koenma, era el único que podía darle a Botan la capacidad de amar. Nadie, solo él. ¿Se la daría? Les sembraría un camino de rosas para su relación?_

_No quería hacerlo._

_Pero otra parte de sí… la parte más humana, digamos, era la que tenía más peso. El corazón de Botan le pertenecía a ella, y estaba seguro que ella querría amar a Kurama. No podía ser tan egoísta, por mucho que lo quisiera. Botan no era suya. Botan era de ella, y punto. Además… si no se lo permitía… tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría._

_«Mañana… mañana se lo devolveré» pensó antes de caer dormido. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Uno: De vuelta a mi corazón

Shizuru sacudió levemente el hombro de Keiko. Al ver que no despertaba dejó el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, tiró las cenizas en un cenicero y lo dejó allá. Giró a la chica que estaba dormida. Por lo menos, según lo que podía ver Shizuru, el dolor se había disipado y se alegraba. Al ver que no era posible despertarla (seguramente lo mejor para ella sería más reposo) la tumbó al lado de Yusuke y les tapó a los dos con la manta. Sonrió.

Cogió de nuevo el cigarrillo y salió de la habitación. Genkai le había dicho que fuera a ver como estaban los dos y ella le contestaría, sin duda, que mejor. Eran las once de la mañana. Todos ya habían desayunado y Hiei y Kurama ya estaban en pie. De momento quedaba su hermano (seguro que pronto, creía), Yusuke y probablemente Keiko también despertaría ese mismo día.

Tras decirles que creía que Keiko ya habría, por lo menos unos minutos, recobrado la conciencia fue a su habitación. Tenía algo que hacer. Por lo menos ya se había quitado un peso de encima, había estado muy preocupada por Keiko a la que trataba de hermana menor.

Ese mismo día había quedado en verse con Makoto Shinichi. Él mismo le había dicho que quería que se conocieran mejor y ella, que no tenía nada en contra, decidió que sería _interesante_ conocerle… después de todo, él era el hermano pequeño del único hombre al que amó. Fue al comedor, ya arreglada para salir y se encontró con Genkai, que estaba mirando la televisión con una taza de té en las manos.

"Vas a ver a ese chico¿verdad?" preguntó la anciana con una sonrisita.

"Sí…" admitió ella sintiéndose, de pronto, tímida. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Entre ellos no había nada, y él solo quería conocerla por capricho, igual que ella a él… de pensamiento no fue del todo agradable, se dio cuenta, pero trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo.

"Shizuru…" dijo Genkai con una sonrisa maternal. Shizuru empezaba a sospechar lo que diría, pero lo escuchó igualmente "No te atormentes por el pasado. Ahora es hora de que tengas en cuenta el presente¿de acuerdo?" Shizuru asintió aunque no conocía el significado de esas palabras. Supuso que ya lo descubriría…

* * *

No hacía falta hablar entre los dos para saber más o menos como les iban las cosas. Su amistad era, en dos palabras, _tan profunda_ que con una mirada ya sabían si algo iba bien o si había algo de lo que no estaban contentos. Ese era el caso de Hiei y Kurama, cuya amistad era una de las más reconocidas del grupo. Se habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo y habían luchado juntos en incontables batallas.

Kurama sabía que Hiei estaba turbado, posiblemente por las visiones que habría tenido (quién sabe qué…) pero que estaba contento por tener a quienes quería cerca. Lo podía ver cuando Hiei hablaba con Okino o cuando estaba con Yukina. No lo mostraba abiertamente, con una sonrisa, pero tampoco se le veía atormentado siempre que había algo que iba mal, como cuando no lograba encontrarlas.

Hiei, en cambio, sabía que el Kitsune estaba frustrado por algún motivo. El Kitsune era de naturaleza alegre y tranquila y tenía una paciencia infinita, pero también sabía que se sentía extraño (no incómodo) en su nueva relación. Sabía que Kurama cada vez empezaba a apreciar más a la Guía como amante, no solo como amiga, pero también presentía los intentos casi frustrados para que la cosa fuera bien.

"Keiko-san ya ha despertado y Kuwabara-kun ya tiene mejor aspecto" dijo Kurama de pronto. Las heridas de él y de Hiei habían sido atendidas y curadas, más alguna seguía abierta "Pero creo que Yusuke va a tener problemas…"

"Hn. Urameshi es un tonto" espetó Hiei. Kurama no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Hiei no contestó. Kurama sabía el porqué. Hay veces en que una amistad lo suficientemente fuerte es capaz de hacer que dos personas se comprendan sin necesidad de hablar. Como hemos dicho, este era el caso de Kurama y Hiei. Era lo que pasaba, era así y no había ni motivos ni explicaciones. Kurama sabía que Hiei estaba frustrado consigo mismo, no con Yusuke. Se imaginaba que el Koorime había confiado tanto en la fuerza de Yusuke que no se creyó que fuera vulnerable como lo fue él cuando Zaboit lo atacó. No lo comprendía y le enfadaba.

* * *

Keiko empezó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy cansada… más la luz no le dejaba descansar. Gimió por el frío que sentía y oyó, de lejos, un respingo y con una mano se cubrió con una manta gruesa en los hombros. ¿Quién? No lo sabía, pero tenía frío… y le dolía el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, pudo ver la sonrisa alegre de Botan. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su amiga peliazul.

"¡Keiko-chan!" exclamó la Guía con alegría. Keiko parpadeó. ¿A qué venía eso¿Qué había pasado?

"Botan-chan… ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó una vez rompieron el abrazo. Botan la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo costumbre pero no dijo nada. Ella sola empezó a recordar… un dolor horrible, agonizante, y el despertar de la noche anterior… ¡Yusuke! "¡Yusuke¿¡Dónde está Yusuke?" exclamó desesperada. Botan la miró tristemente y cogió su mano. La apoyó a su lado izquierdo, donde había algo… alguien… "Y—Yusuke…"

"…Keiko-chan…"

Keiko no respondió. Sus ojos se habían empezado a inundar de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban. Sus manos no eran una excepción y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo magullado e inerte de Yusuke, su amado. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le rogó que despertara… mira que lo había visto en malas condiciones pero… pero… sentía su dolor, sentía su horror… Keiko no quería que se sintiera así.

Botan abandonó discretamente la habitación.

Keiko trataba de despertar a Yusuke por todos los medios. Sabía que estaba vivo (respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba,…) pero no quería que sintiera tanto dolor. Su cara, por eso, estaba igual. Tenía la misma cara que cuando… que cuando… _«Dios, Keiko, no pienses en eso ahora»_ se reprendió a sí misma, enfadándose.

"Yusuke… despierta…" rogó.

* * *

Cuando Botan salió de la habitación tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se sentía fatal por su amiga. Si ella ya había estado preocupada por Kurama la noche anterior… el verlo en un estado así también la hubiera dejado KO. Es que Yusuke… todo lleno de vendajes, lleno de heridas… ella también lloraba por él. Deseó, con todo su corazón, que Yusuke despertara pronto, sino por ella, por Keiko.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien en el pasillo hasta que se vio en el suelo. Alzó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y miró a su acompañante. Era Koenma que la miraba sorprendido.

"¿Por qué lloras, Botan?" preguntó preocupadamente mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano. Botan la aceptó y se levantó. "¿Estás bien¿Te duele algo¿Kurama te ha…?"

"No, no, no es eso" respondió ella entrecortadamente "Es solo que estoy muy preocupada por Yusuke y Keiko-chan" admitió. Koenma la miró y calló. Él también lo estaba, mucho, pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Estaba en su puño, y en su puño estaba el corazón de Botan. ¿Tendría el valor de devolvérselo? Suspiró frustrado, no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero lo que desconocía era si tendría el valor. "¿Daijobu, Koenma-sama?" preguntó la Guía.

"Botan, debo hablar contigo" dijo antes de que su 'yo–esgoísta' pudiera detenerle. Lo hacía por la felicidad de ella. Amaba a Botan, y por eso deseaba su felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado, como quisiera.

"…Hai, Koenma-sama" dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Koenma negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba que ella le hiciera reverencias… ya no. La guió hasta una de las habitaciones vacías y pidió que se sentase. Agradeció de todo corazón el no haberse cruzado con nadie. Después de sentarse los dos, uno delante del otro, procedió a habar, más no le salían las palabras.

_«Aún no es tarde para echarse atrás»_ decía su egoísmo. _«Pero hago esto porque la quiero y porque tiene el derecho a amar…»_ "Escúchame, Botan" empezó a decir. Botan lo miraba expectante, mas triste porque aún no se había deshecho de ese sentimiento tan demoledor "Es hora de que decidas si quieres…" La peliazul había alzado la mirada, curiosa por saber de qué hablaba. ¿Tomar una decisión? "Ser humana con alma de Youkai o seguir siendo una Guía de Reikai"

Hubo un silencio.

"N— ¿Nani, Koenma-sama?"

* * *

Los dos iban juntos, hablaban, comentaban… pero por mucho que eso continuaba así seguía habiendo una tensión en el aire que no tranquilizaba a Shizuru. Shinichi (ya habían empezado a llamarse por los nombres) era un buen chico, era inteligente y gracioso, pero también sabía ponerse serio y no se emocionaba con cualquier tontería, un hombre que Shizuru consideraba 'perfecto' en su estándar. Pero había algo, algo que…

Algo que le hacía ver lo mismo en él que en exactamente lo que vio en Sakyo. Aquella vez que hubieron Youkai persiguiéndola a lo loco y ella huía como podía y Sakyo la rescató de esos apestosos monstruos… aquél que le dijo "_Deberías ir con más cuidado"_ lo veía reflejado en Shinichi.

Como si hubiera vuelto al pasado y estuviera viviendo lo que hubiera podido ser. Era muy extraño, más muy placentero y doloroso a la vez. Placentero porque era volver atrás, volver a lo que ella siempre había querido vivir de nuevo, lo mismo. Pero doloroso… porque _no era el mismo_ y no sabía si con él las cosas podrían ir igual, mejor, o incluso peor.

"Shinichi…" dijo ella de golpe. Estaban en una cafetería, ella tomando un café y él una cerveza de esas sin alcohol. Él la miró sonriendo amablemente. "Yo—Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber los sentimientos de tu hermano" confesó. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo decir tan cosa en un momento como ese¿Por qué? Ni ella ni él lo supieron pero él asintió. "Yo no lo sé… pero hubiera matado por saberlo" miró al suelo.

"…mi hermano… creo que también se enamoró de ti, ya te lo dije" explicó Shinichi amablemente "Perdona por haberte metido tanta presión, la verdad era que yo solo quería conocerte… y te lo digo en serio, estoy casi seguro de que es así, como te lo cuento".

"Arigatou"

"Iya, mi hermano se enamoró de ti, Shizuru, y creo que ya sé el porqué" dijo guiñándole el ojo. Shizuru se sonrojó involuntariamente.

* * *

Murmuró una serie de palabras totalmente incoherentes cuando abrió los ojos y fue cegado por esa maldita luz que provenía de la ventana. Un momento… ¿ventana? _«¿Dónde demonios estoy?»_ se preguntó Kuwabara para sí mismo. Frunció el entrecejo. Estaba en una habitación grande, de las que casi nunca usaba Genkai, una que no era la suya y él estaba tumbado en un futon. A su otro lado había otro pero estaba doblado y a punto de ser retirado.

Trató de incorporarse cuando el dolor le hizo recordar por qué estaba estirado en un buen principio. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y agarrotado, seguramente tendría alguna que otra herida abierta. Recordaba lo de la cueva… recordaba aquellas horribles visiones… más también recordaba a Yukina vestida de novia. Le quedaba un mes más… _«uno más para tener suficiente como para comprarle un anillo… y pedírselo de veras»_ se recordó mentalmente.

Aún así se incorporó y oyó una puerta corrediza abrirse. Ahí estaba Yukina que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Kazuma!" exclamó felizmente. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él, instintivamente, le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron unos minutos así mientras ella disfrutaba de ser rodeada por sus brazos. ¡Oh, cuánto lo había echado de menos! Tan solo el estar con él…era lo que le llenaba. Solo eso.

"…Yukina… ya te lo dije, por ti atravesaría infiernos" dijo sonriendo. Las heridas habían empezado a dolerle y trataba de ocultarlo tras una sonrisa, pero Yukina percibió era mueca.

"Kazuma… deja que me encargue de ello" dijo acercando sus manos para rodear la cara de él. Él cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su energía volvía a él.

"¿Sabes qué es esto, Yukina?"

"Sí, es la fuerza del amor" contestó ella riendo. Kuwabara la besó.

* * *

Botan había ido a su habitación tras escuchar la larga charla de Koenma. Ella presentía que no estaba cómodo, mientras hablaba, igual de incómoda que acabó ella al final de su relato. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, pero sabía que eso era precisamente lo que no podía tener. Debía tener las cosas claras para decidir, más esa decisión tendría que hacerse, y cuanto antes.

La primera opción era seguir siendo una Guía de Reikai cuando este se reconstruyera… si es que lo hacía. Seguiría siendo inmortal y nada podría herirla si ella lo evitaba. Todo sería igual pero habría un problema, un problema gordo. Si seguía siendo Guía no podía amar a Kurama. Sabía que lo quería, pero no podría 'amarlo' en el verdadero sentido de la palabra puesto que es un sentimiento imposible para ella.

La segunda sería dejarlo todo. Podría adoptar su vida como humana, una humana normal y corriente (más dominando el ki) y sería, por lo tanto, una mortal. Nunca más podría pisar Reikai hasta que muriera. Pero si lo hacía así podría amar a Kurama y ella, en teoría, sería feliz.

Quería amar a Kurama, lo quería porque era algo que ansiaba hacer. Pero temía… temía dejar su vida atrás como Guía. Temía a la muerte. Je. Qué irónico, se temía a sí misma. Temía su propio trabajo, mas siempre lo había afrontado con una sonrisa. Pero todo el mundo moría… por lo tanto… ella no debería temerlo, tendría que aceptarlo como la que más. Ella sabía _qué_ era lo que pasaba más allá de la muerte… pero…

Pero seguía teniendo miedo. No quería dejar su trabajo, aquello que recordaba haber hecho siempre (bueno, quitando su vida como humana que no recordaba y como Youkai), demasiado tiempo como para cambiarlo de golpe. Koenma le había dicho que tenía tiempo… pero no tanto. Debía tomar una decisión y de esa decisión podrían ocurrir algún que otro evento importante.

Ella **sabía** **qué** debía hacer. Era simple. Ella debía amar por su felicidad y por fortalecerse, tanto a ella como a Kurama. Ella debía hacerlo por la humanidad. Ella debía hacerlo y punto, pero lo veía tan claro que simplemente… dudaba.

_«Necesito hablarlo con Kurama»_ pensó como última medida.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones menos usadas por Genkai estaba ella misma. Quien la hubiera visto se hubiera imaginado que la anciana estaba meditando, mas se hubiera extrañado de no verla en la sala donde se encontraba el imponente buda. Era una habitación cuadrada, con una sola ventana cerrada y cubierta por una cortina barata y ninguna luz pasaba a menos que fuera la delgada de la rendija de la puerta. Estaba a oscuras.

De haberse acercado alguien con un poderoso sentido de la espiritualidad se hubiera dado cuenta del extraño poder que había en esa habitación y que provenía del cuerpo de la anciana. Ésta se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas al estilo indio y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Su respiración era lenta, profunda y casi sonora. Y no hacía falta ser un muy sensible espiritualmente, tan solo hacía falta no ser insensible, porque quién hubiera entrado se hubiera dado cuenta de la profunda tristeza que albergaba el alma de la anciana.

Estaba preocupada, sí, para qué íbamos a negarlo. Tenía en su mente un montón de ideas que poco a poco, aunque demasiado rápidamente, la habían ido desgastando. Y es que no es fácil para una mujer de casi ochenta años soportar toda esa presión, desgastar casi a diario su ki en curas y ser la encargada de vigilar los entrenamientos de los que probablemente serían los héroes del mundo… si es que conseguirían serlo, claro está.

Estaba muy cansada, más no se permitía el decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más gastado y cada vez tenía menos energía para sí misma y tenía que retirarse a dormir antes y dormía más horas, algo totalmente insólito en una mujer acostumbrada a dormir casi cinco horas y tener una vida increíblemente activa. Ella sabía que era porque no podía más.

_«Me hago vieja»_ pensó para sí amargamente.

Sabía que era normal y que no había nada que pudiera reprocharse. En ningún momento se le ocurrió desear no envejecer, no caería en la misma trampa en la que había caído Toguro. Fue joven y estuvo enamorada, pero entonces ya era una anciana madura y aunque amó mucho a aquél hombre no le perdonaría el huir del tiempo. Ella, como le había dicho a Yusuke antes de morir por primera vez, ya estaba dispuesta a aceptar las cosas como iban y como venían pero…

_«Pero no quiero abandonar este mundo, no ahora, que tengo que darle mi apoyo a los chicos»_ pensó. No se dio cuenta, pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Aunque lo sabía y debía aceptarlo. Estaba enferma.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Kurama levantó la vista de su pesado libro de biología botánica agradeciendo la interrupción. Se marcó la página con un punto de libro que tenía tirado y se enderezó (algunos de sus huesos crujieron, había estado en la misma postura durante casi más de tres horas sin levantar la vista del libro). Hizo una pequeña mueca, sus heridas no se habían curado del todo pero le dio tiempo al tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta.

"Kurama…" era Botan. Kurama presintió que algo no iba bien.

Lo había presentido ya antes de que todo eso ocurriera, y tenía la impresión de que tenía que ver con ella, pero no se había forzado a preguntarle qué ocurría. Después de todo bien podía ser una paranoia suya y exagerar su preocupación. Era cierto que sentimientos dormidos en él ya se habían despertado casi del todo, ya no veía a Botan como a una chica, la veía como a una mujer. Ya no la veía como su amiga o su compañera, la veía como su amante. Pero bien podría equivocarse y que no pasara nada, pero…

"Pasa, Botan-san" le dijo amablemente y pidiendo que entrara. El escritorio estaba desordenado, sí, pero ninguno de ellos prestó la atención suficiente como para darse cuenta. Botan estaba preocupada y Kurama cada vez lo estaba más. Ella se sentó en el suelo (había cogido un cojín y lo había situado debajo de sus rodillas) y él la imitó. Hubo un silencio incómodo y el Kitsune decidió romperlo. "Hay algo de lo que me quieres hablar" No era una pregunta. Botan sabía que Kurama lo sabía…

"…Kurama…" empezó a decir ella. Ya se había comenzado a habituar a su presencia y la había empezado a aceptar. Es más… esa preocupación que sintió por él el día anterior fue como la chispa que enciende el fuego. Pero aún así… no había suficiente. "Koenma-sama me ha…" Kurama escuchaba frunciendo levemente el entrecejo e imaginándose cosas de las que tal vez, más adelante, se arrepentiría. Conocía los sentimientos de Koenma. "…dicho que…"

No pudo continuar. Los sollozos reemplazaron las palabras y instintivamente, siendo la mujer que ansía que la cuidasen y la mimasen, se lanzó a los brazos de Kurama que la aceptó gratamente. Ella se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y lloró en su pecho, mojándole la camisa de botones y abrazándole con tanta fuerza que algunas de las heridas del pelirrojo empezaban a palpitar incómodamente.

Pero eso no importaba a Kurama. Lo que importaba era Botan. Fue un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado, el querer a alguien con toda su razón, pero ya no importaba. Botan lloraba y él estaba allá para consolarla.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Ajem… como ya avisamos en el chapter anterior aquí tenemos otro capítulo reducido. Sí señores, aquí se tendría que añadir un trozo más que es el lemon entre Kurama y Botan (la ilusión que me hace escribirlo XD) pero que, como está prohibido, no me atrevo a publicarlo en Así que ya sabéis donde encontrar el capítulo entero. Os aviso que no me he pasado de explícita.

En todo caso, el link lo podréis encontrar en la web. Ya hay (por el momento) un link directo desde el menú. Desde ahí podréis acceder al capítulo completo. ¡Recordad¡Las entradas del concurso son más que bienvenidas!

**En el próximo episodio:** Botan ya ha decidido y es hora de que Koenma lo acepte… y cuando lo haga se dará cuenta de algo. Mientras tanto, la situación de todos va mejorar progresivamente menos Yusuke, que parece no querer despertar… ¿acaso su vínculo con Keiko es tan frágil? Y Genkai se ve obligada a aceptar un par o más de responsabilidades…

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** Como comprenderás, el lemon no lo podrás encontrar en pero sí en la web. ¡Espero que lo leas y me digas que te parece! Aunque ahora que lo releo me doy cuenta de que es bastante pobre… xDD bueno, allá tú¡espero que te guste! Umm… tu pregunta sobre el corazón de Botan y los sentimientos de Kurama es bastante complicada de responder. Verás, Botan y Kurama tenían esos sentimientos olvidados por el paso del tiempo y porque no lo recordaban, ahora que ha vuelto a ellos, la sangre de Youko y Shou vuelve a hervir; vamos, que se dan cuenta de que hay una cosa ahí que no habían percibido nunca. Y Botan _sabe_ que ama a Kurama, el problema es que no _puede_, es decir, es como un sentimiento ajeno. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que has tenido algún amigo o amiga que estaba muy deprimido y sabes por qué, pero aún así no puedes meterte en su piel y _sentirlo_? Pues más o menos es eso lo que le ocurre. Y con Kurama… bueno, la cueva (que por eso se ha escrito así) le ha hecho despertar y darse cuenta de cómo le importa en realidad.

**Ashiba****Fujimiya:** Sísi, te entiendo con lo de los exámenes y faena… la semana anterior tuve uno por día y dos el viernes, la mitad de todos eran complicadísimos y requerían horas y horas de estudio. ¡Y he sido de las pocas personas en mi clase que no ha enfermado! Creo que eso es gracias a las 3 tazas de té que tomo al día y que dedico al menos media hora de meditación antes de dormir… ¡realmente es una buena técnica!

**Golden****Peony:** Jejeje… otra fanática de ver a los personajes sufriendo xDD y no te extrañe, ya viste lo cruel que fui yo XP ¿Mi admiradora? O/O Wow… gracias xDD me halagas mucho x3 y me alegro al oír que mis fics de inspiran para escribir n.n realmente me haces feliz diciéndome eso. Y en cuanto a la inspiración… bueno, te entiendo, a veces te viene pero no sabes como plasmarla en el papel xD sí, es una situación frecuente. Sobre ser o no ser buen escritor… pues verás, todo es cuestión de práctica. Yo llevo escribiendo fics desde los 12 años, (5 aproximadamente) y eso es lo que me ha hecho llegar tan lejos en mi forma de escribir. Todo es cuestión de dedicarle tu tiempo y tu atención a lo que escribes y el cómo… personalmente, de cómo he escribí este capítulo (hará más de medio año) a _ahora mismo_ también he cambiado, pero es normal. No te desanimes ni te desalientes nunca: _la práctica es el camino a la perfección_. ¡Es más¡Te animo a que participes en el concurso para medirte con otros escritores, a ver si empiezas bien!

**Megumi:** Dejé lo de los bonus por falta de tiempo. Podía hacerlo el curso pasado y en vacaciones, pero ahora el tiempo se me está echando encima. Por suerte ya he terminado los exámenes y ahora volveré a ello. Y bueno, si fuera a seguir el bonus 13 (Un asiendo vacío) (el de las vacaciones) tendría que ser porque me lo pidiera alguien a quién le hubiera tocado el bonus… xD ¡Y sips! Este fic es un KuramaBotan y a mucha honra… ¡me alegro que te guste tanto el fic! He conseguidos dos admiradoras de golpe¡Wow! xD

**Angel****Nemesis:** Sobre los Bonus… ¡lo sé, lo sé! Es que debes comprender que apenas he tenido tiempo ú.ù aunque por suerte ¡ya he terminado la primera época fuerte de exámenes! (bueno, no, pero por ahora sí xD volverá dentro de nada…) así que a partir de ahora seguiré haciendo bonus. Y sobre Koenma- sips, sin duda lo está pasando mal, es realmente terrible ver que la persona que amas está con otro solo por cosas del destino… pero bueno… Sí que va a haber lemon. La verdad es que ya ha habido, en los capítulos 14 y 23, pero tranquila, en no los publico, tan solo recorto la parte NC-17. Los lemon se pueden encontrar única y exclusivamente en la web, así que tranquila, si no quieres leerlo no te preocupes. n.n

**Koibito****Tenshi to Tsuki:** ¡Gracias por los ánimos! xDD Espero que este chapter te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Ziann-Schezard:** Jeje… claro que ha habido descanso, si es que los pobres… ¡dudo que pudieran más! Ya han sufrido bastante… por ahora, jojo. Lo que les queda… (estuve releyendo los último capítulos… xD qué mala, ohohohoho) ¡Me encantaría que hicieras de verdad el FanArt ese de debajo la lluvia¡Por favor, hazlo, me encantaría verlo! Jejej, yo también fui una mega-fan de DB, lástima que dejaran de emitirlo (año tras año… sin parar) pero yo sigo por el camino del Shounen (el Shoujo nunca ha terminado de gustarme… xD será que no soy fan de las historias de amor sino de la acción –quién lo diría, con la cantidad de romance que hay en este fic… xD). ¡Hasta enero pues, te estaré esperando!

* * *

¡Seguimos con los Bonus!

**Próximo Bonus para:** Celine (la lectora que no ha dejado de enviarme un solo review)… ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO!

* * *

Web YYH: www. reikai-tantei-files . tk

_(¡Versión Navideña¡Regálanos una visita!)_


	32. Los Reikai Tantei

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los marcajes se han establecido del todo y es hora de que acepten sus responsabilidades. Genkai, por eso, sabe que llegará el momento en que tendrá que hablar con Yusuke y los demás… pero Yusuke tiene que despertar.

**Notas de Autor:** Seguramente este y los próximos capítulos sean… capítulos de _transición_. Es decir, que explica lo que pasa pero sin tener una trama fundamental, más que nada es para que los personajes 'descansen' y se habitúen a su situación. Además, queda añadir bastante trozo entre Shizuru y Makoto, lo que le pasa a Genkai, el progresar de las relaciones…

Recapitulación: _De vuelta a mi corazón_

_Knock, Knock_

_Kurama levantó la vista de su pesado libro de biología botánica agradeciendo la interrupción. Se marcó la página con un punto de libro que tenía tirado y se enderezó (algunos de sus huesos crujieron, había estado en la misma postura durante casi más de tres horas sin levantar la vista del libro). Hizo una pequeña mueca, sus heridas no se habían curado del todo pero le dio tiempo al tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta._

"_Kurama…" era Botan. Kurama presintió que algo no iba bien. _

_Lo había presentido ya antes de que todo eso ocurriera, y tenía la impresión de que tenía que ver con ella, pero no se había forzado a preguntarle qué ocurría. Después de todo bien podía ser una paranoia suya y exagerar su preocupación. Era cierto que sentimientos dormidos en él ya se habían despertado casi del todo, ya no veía a Botan como a una chica, la veía como a una mujer. Ya no la veía como su amiga o su compañera, la veía como su amante. Pero bien podría equivocarse y que no pasara nada, pero… _

"_Pasa, Botan-san" le dijo amablemente y pidiendo que entrara. El escritorio estaba desordenado, sí, pero ninguno de ellos prestó la atención suficiente como para darse cuenta. Botan estaba preocupada y Kurama cada vez lo estaba más. Ella se sentó en el suelo (había cogido un cojín y lo había situado debajo de sus rodillas) y él la imitó. Hubo un silencio incómodo y el Kitsune decidió romperlo. "Hay algo de lo que me quieres hablar" No era una pregunta. Botan sabía que Kurama lo sabía… _

"…_Kurama…" empezó a decir ella. Ya se había comenzado a habituar a su presencia y la había empezado a aceptar. Es más… esa preocupación que sintió por él el día anterior fue como la chispa que enciende el fuego. Pero aún así… no había suficiente. "Koenma-sama me ha…" Kurama escuchaba frunciendo levemente el entrecejo e imaginándose cosas de las que tal vez, más adelante, se arrepentiría. Conocía los sentimientos de Koenma. "…dicho que…"_

_No pudo continuar. Los sollozos reemplazaron las palabras y instintivamente, siendo la mujer que ansía que la cuidasen y la mimasen, se lanzó a los brazos de Kurama que la aceptó gratamente. Ella se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y lloró en su pecho, mojándole la camisa de botones y abrazándole con tanta fuerza que algunas de las heridas del pelirrojo empezaban a palpitar incómodamente. _

_Pero eso no importaba a Kurama. Lo que importaba era Botan. Fue un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado, el querer a alguien con toda su razón, pero ya no importaba. Botan lloraba y él estaba allá para consolarla. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Dos: Los Reikai Tantei

Todos se sorprendieron por la felicidad que irradiaba Botan la mañana siguiente al bajar para desayunar. Todos estaban de mal humor, pensando con pesimismo y de manera sombría en todos los acontecimientos. Cuando Botan bajó, incluso cantando una canción y dando saltos cada dos o tres pasos, los demás no pudieron dejar de admirarla. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz? Algunos los advirtieron de inmediato, a otros les costó un poco más…

"¡Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Kurama que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa igual de radiante, aunque algo más tímida. Botan no era tímida y fue a sentarse a su lado. Koenma fue de los que percibió primero el cambio y casi sintió ganas de llorar. Éso no lo notó nadie.

El desayuno fue muy ameno. Agradecieron todos la energía de Botan, al final del día incluso Keiko había recuperado la esperanza de que Yusuke despertaría aquel día. Confiaba ciegamente en ello y la sonrisa de Botan era la clave. Shizuru había quedado para volver a salir, Genkai tenía que ir a la ciudad a por un recado, Koenma había quedado con Ayame, Hinageshi se pasaría por el templo… tal vez, después de todo, tendrían un tiempo de descanso.

El tema de los Hirudegan les afectaba mucho a todos. Les hacía subir por las paredes siempre que era mencionado en mal momento. Pero como los Tantei se habían hecho tan fuertes y no habían recibido ningún ataque de **ellos,** empezaron a confiarse.

"Ne, Kurama¿vamos hoy a la ciudad?" preguntó Botan al terminar su almuerzo. Kurama asintió con una sonrisa.

"Nosotros también tenemos que ir. ¿Os podemos acompañar?" interrumpió Kuwabara. Kurama miró a Botan, que seguía con esa sonrisa tan alegre, y asintió contagiado por la felicidad. Kuwabara y Yukina se sonrieron. De algún modo eso iría a ser como una cita doble y la idea les divertía mucho. "¡Pues mejor nos vamos dentro de media hora, que es cuando viene el tren!" exclamó el pelirrojo más alto y entrando en su habitación.

* * *

"Despierta…Yusuke…"

Lo primero que hizo Yusuke fue quejarse. ¡Estaba harto¡Quería dormir un poco más¿Cuánto hacía que se había acostado¿Tres horas, como mucho? Estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, no iba a la Universidad, como Keiko (que era quién le llamaba); no tenía que ir al trabajo (en teoría trabajaba en el restaurante de los padres de Keiko, pero había dejado de trabajar temporalmente). Keiko seguía insistiendo y por fin abrió la boca.

"Déjame dormir, Keiko…"

Su voz sonaba más cansada de lo que había sonado en mucho tiempo, y enseguida lo percibió. Oyó el respingo agudo de Keiko y unas palabras increíblemente rápidas de su boca, Keiko le apretaba con fuerza la mano. Le costó entender que no podía mover el cuerpo porque le dolía, pero por suerte no le dolía tanto. Eso era lo curioso, era como si tuviera agujetas pero no podía ni moverse. No sospechó en ningún momento que su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que el cerebro no podía sentir el malestar por causa del bloqueo.

"¡Yusuke!"

Otra vez ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos… no, un ojo. El ojo derecho no podía abrirlo. Trató de hacerlo pero no pudo. Frunció el entrecejo. Y volvió a intentarlo. Vio a Keiko que lo miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y con ojeras bajo sus párpados. Su cara estaba roja. Alzó una mano y sintió una punzaba de dolor atravesar el brazo e incluso el costado. Dejó ir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"¡Yusuke, no te muevas, por favor!" exclamó ella tomando su mano y obligándole a relajar. Yusuke no lo comprendía pero se fiaba de ella… además, estaba tan cansado…

* * *

"Koenma-sama… Botan-chan ha elegido a Kurama-san¿verdad?" preguntó Ayame, aunque la respuesta era evidente. Se decía que nada era tan fuerte cono un vínculo entre Youkai, y la mirada de su señor tan solo se lo confirmaba. Estaba preocupada por él… Koenma asintió tristemente mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Típico de un hombre deprimido. Ayame se sentaba a su lado con delicadeza.

"…Aa" respondió secamente. "Ha elegido ser humana… y volver a sentir"

"…fue el vínculo, claro" razonó ella tratando de consolarlo… mas simplemente no encontraba la manera. No sabía cómo animar a su señor, estaba tan deprimido que no le salían las palabras, a ella. Ella también era una Guía y tampoco conocía los sentimientos, menos lo que se acordaba de su vida (había muerto de _mal de amores_, como se decía cuando ella seguía con los humanos). Y sabía, no lo sentía, pero lo _sabía_, que ella estaba enamorada de Koenma.

¿Tenía eso sentido? Muy pocos lo encontraría. Muchas veces sabemos que nuestro corazón late, pero no nos encontramos el pulso en la muñeca aunque lo buscamos. Pero el corazón late. Por eso, de una manera similar, Ayame sabía que lo amaba pero no lo podía sentir. Quiso, desde siempre, pedirle que le devolviera los sentimientos, pero había sido precavida al saber que él estaba enamorado de Botan. No se podía (y ciertamente no quería) morir dos veces de _mal de amores_.

"¿Qué es estar enamorado, Koenma-sama?" preguntó de golpe, desconcertando al Príncipe. Éste la miró con los ojos relativamente más abiertos que de costumbre, pero trató de situarse. Frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a responder la pregunta de ella de la manera más precisa posible.

"Es… estar enamorado es… no sé como definirlo. Es un conjunto de adoración, respeto, consternación… por aquella persona, sólo aquella persona. Y duele, duele mucho, cuando no te corresponden…" recitó suavemente. Ayame escuchaba. "Yo la quería… la quería con todo mi corazón, y por eso sé que debo dejar que se vaya con Kurama, que es con quién encontrará la felicidad. Yo no puedo hacer nada" admitió. Apretaba su puño con fuerza. "Pero me da rabia… me da rabia no haber sido capaz de… jamás tuve ninguna oportunidad, debí de saberlo y ahorrarme todo esto…"

"Koenma-sama…"

Koenma estaba llorando.

* * *

"…disculpe" le dijo el hombre. Genkai no dijo nada pero asintió suavemente. Tras una sonrisa forzada y una reverencia cordial se despidió del doctor que le había tratado y procedió a salir del hospital. Suspiró, probando en sus labios el sabor del aire. Hizo una mueca divertida, le habían dicho que su enfermedad era incurable y ella se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. "Tendré que decírselo a los demás…" aunque no sabía cuando lo haría.

Caminó hacia la ciudad. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se pasaba y en realidad no lo había echado tanto de menos. Ella pensaba que se conservaba bien, tenía fuerza, tenía energía, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado desgastado. Recordó que su maestro había muerto de esa misma enfermedad pero no llegó a los sesenta. Tal vez le tocaría a Yusuke padecer lo mismo, pero por su condición de Youkai lo dudaba. Tal vez así dejaría de "heredarse" tal "enfermedad".

Había empezado todo hacía mes y medio, tal vez. No había dicho nada, el malestar era tan solo físico y de desgaste, con descanso se le iba. Pero poco a poco el dolor se fue intensificando y despertarse por las mañana suponía el dolor inmediato de su cuerpo. Trataba de evitarlo ejercitando sus músculos con estiramientos y rotaciones, pero simplemente no podía más.

Eso era lo que le había explicado el doctor. De joven había usado tanta fuerza y se había llevado tantas veces hasta el límite que era normal. Pocas personas, tan solo se conocían unos casos en Japón, habían padecido de tal enfermedad. El uso excesivo del Reiki, necesario para materializarlo y dominarlo del todo, era lo que lo provocaba. Lo mismo que le hacía rejuvenecer cuando sus células se activaban, por cada vez su cuerpo se pudría y sufría por ello.

Seguramente pronto no podría traspasar más energía de curación. Pero Yukina y Botan se habían fortalecido, y ellas eran jóvenes (aunque tenían muchísimos más años que ella…), seguramente harían incluso mejor papel. Le quedaba tiempo de vida, sí, no hacía falta exagerar, pero tampoco era plan de dejar las cosas inconclusas.

"¡Genkai!" vino una voz detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a Shizuru saludarla con la mano. Al parecer, en el templo tan solo estarían Keiko y Yusuke, su baka-deshi. Y Shizuru no estaba sola, un joven muy apuesto la acompañaba. Sonrió felizmente por ella. Esperó a que la alcanzaran y se iniciaron las presentaciones. Shizuru también se había fortalecido…

* * *

"¡Oishiiii!" exclamó Botan con una gran sonrisa y con la cuchara aún entre sus labios. Kuwabara se rió y miró a Yukina, quién también ponía una cara de alegría. Botan tenía una mano en la sien y con una pequeña mueca en la cara, pero se la veía radiante de felicidad. Kurama también sonreía, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

"Eso te pasa cuando te comes el helado de golpe" explicó el Kitsune tratando de disimular una risa cuando Botan se quejó de un dolor de cabeza. Kuwabara procedió a explicar que eso pasaba a la mayoría de las personas, pero él mismo hizo una mueca cuando tragó de golpe su sorbete de fresa. Yukina rió, era la única que no había tenido problemas con el frío del helado pero estaba disfrutando enormemente del sabor. "Yukina¿sabías que el helado es la comida ningen preferida de Hiei?" preguntó de golpe el pelirrojo. Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Hontou (45)!" exclamó Botan aguantándose la risa. Yukina decidió que le compraría algo a su hermano cuando Kuwabara se ofreció para pagarlos. Según él, era su deber como hombre y…

"Iya, yo pagaré" dijo Kurama de pronto. Kuwabara miró a Kurama y le dijo que quería pagar él, pero éste le guiñó el ojo. Kuwabara pareció entender de qué hablaba y rió, asintiendo. Botan y Yukina no lo entendieron. "Creo que ha sido muy buena idea salir a comer helado, aunque estemos en Febrero" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ee, y aquí los helados son muy dulces" dijo Yukina con voz melodiosa, riendo suavemente.

"No tanto como tú" le susurró Kuwabara al oído. Yukina se sonrojó y rió suavemente. Los dos acompañantes, que también lo habían oído, se sonrieron entre sí. Botan se sonrojó cuando Kurama le guiñó el ojo a ella y le sacó la lengua. Los dos rieron.

* * *

Okino estaba acurrucada entre los brazos que Hiei, que la sostenían firmemente. Los dos estaban tumbados en un futon (el de su cuarto), él mirando el techo y ella tumbada a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho y oyendo el rítmico latir de su corazón. Con la mano jugaba con su cabello y la otra simplemente la sujetaba con fuerza. Ella sonreía felizmente mientras poco a poco se iba durmiendo.

"Okino…" dijo de pronto Hiei interrumpiendo a la Mizu de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hm?" preguntó ella con sopor.

"…gracias por darme otra oportunidad" dijo con un pequeño rubor y sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió dulcemente y se recostó más en sus brazos.

"Aishiteru… Koi" murmuró ella antes de quedarse dormida. Hiei observaba al techo pensativamente. Él era probablemente el único en la casa (aparte tal vez de Koenma, Genkai y la ningen Keiko) que no se sentía tan optimista por haber superado la prueba. El detective seguía débil y tal vez ciego de un ojo y la ningen lo sabía, Koenma estaba deprimido, y notaba que la energía de la sensei del detective estaba débil.

Tal vez fue el único, aparte de Genkai como mucho y tal vez, solo tal vez, el Kitsune; que se preocupaba por la situación. Había aparecido **otro** durante la prueba y eso le preocupaba. ¿Dónde estaba el cuarto, el que hizo enfadar a Kuwabara y lo desafió? NA1. No lo sabía y le intrigaba. ¿Y por qué habían interrumpido en la prueba de esa manera? Le daba mucha rabia, el no saberlo.

¿Qué pretendían, con atacarles y luego dejarles tiempo "libre"? Tal vez Urameshi lo sabría… quería hablarlo con él, el Kitsune y Baka. La verdad es que había dejado de caerle tan mal desde que le dijo eso de Yukina en la cueva. Le había empezado a respetar…a demás, Yukina lo había elegido. Pero… _«La costumbre es lo último que muere»_ pensó pícaramente.

* * *

Salieron del bar en el que trabajaba él (y de paso le había invitado a un café) y se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. ¿Qué hora era? Shizuru miró el reloj, las 19.27 pm. Decidió irse a casa porque tenía que ayudar a las chicas a hacer la cena.

"Te acompañaré a casa, pues, no es justo que una dama tenga que volver cuando se haga oscuro" dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa algo arrogante pero lleno de dulzura. Shizuru tuvo tentaciones de sacarle la lengua pero lo consideró muy infantil, aún así le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza. "¡Ouch¡Me maltratas¿¡Dónde se es visto esto?" dijo riendo. Ella rió a su lado.

Se habían separado de Genkai hacía unas horas. Su relación iba muy rápido, increíblemente rápido, casi demasiado. Pero ellos sabían lo que querían y simplemente dejaron que las cosas fueran a su ritmo. Además… _«Así ya nos está bien»_ pensó ella con una sonrisita traviesa.

"Me sé cuidar solita" dijo ella con tono juguetón.

"Sí, pero ya no puedes vivir sin mí" dijo él maliciosamente. Ella hizo una mueca. Él le robó un beso.

* * *

Cuando se enteraron de que por fin (¡por fin!) Yusuke se había despertado, casi se armaba un buen lío en la casa. Keiko les había regañado a todos por levantar la voz y estorbar al herido (que probablemente dormía ajeno si les tiraran una bomba nuclear en su tejado). Pero todos estaban muy contentos.

"…pero… el ojo derecho no…" dijo ella de pronto.

"Probablemente no pueda usarlo más…" dijo Kurama seriamente. Botan lo miró, como suplicándole que fuera mentira, pero Kurama nunca mentía… ¿verdad? A Keiko se le cayó el alma al suelo. "He usado todas las plantas que conocía para tratar de ayudarlo, pero con lo que sea que le haya cortado no es algo que yo pueda curar… además, tampoco puedo evitar que le salga una cicatriz" confesó.

"D-Demo…" protestaba Keiko. Miró a Genkai, que, por su pesar, asintió. Casi se dejó caer en el suelo del shock.

"Tranquila, se pondrá bien, por lo menos podrá ser el mismo de siempre" le dijo Genkai para tranquilizarla.

"Vamos… Keiko¿por qué no subes con él? Nosotras haremos la cena y te lo subiremos¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Shizuru con la mano en su hombro. Keiko asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y fue hasta su habitación. Cuando desapareció en las sombras miró a los demás.

Desde que Yusuke despertó pasó una semana y media. Le proporcionaban todo tipo de cuidados, la magia blanca de Yukina, las plantas medicinales de Kurama, las curas tradicionales de Keiko… y por fin se vio con renovadas fuerzas. Kuwabara lo había estado observando desde la segunda fila, siempre atento y únicamente sirviendo de algo cuando habían recados que hacer.

Sabía que Hiei estaba obsesionado con el entrenamiento y muchas veces se iba con Kurama a entrenar en las profundidades del bosque. Él había ido con ellos alguna vez y habían hecho un "todos contra todos" pero él había empezado a ir a trabajar diariamente en una de las tiendas de comestibles en la ciudad. Una conocida de la familia, una tal Kawakami-san, le había comentado a Shizuru cuando la había visto en la ciudad (con su nuevo novio, que, por cierto, aún no conocía) que necesitaba a un ayudante en su trabajo.

"_Sé que quieres conseguir dinero para pedirle a Yukina que se case contigo, si trabajas tal vez puedas hacerlo incluso antes" le dijo con una sonrisa._

Shizuru estaba últimamente muy alegre. Casi cada día se iba, la venía a recoger un hombre (el mismísimo hermano de Sakyo…) y la traía de vuelta a casa. Por lo que veía, no era mal tipo, no como ese loco del Ankoku Bujutsukai. Y también parecía que tenía sensibilidad espiritual… por lo poco que sabía de él: no era mal tipo.

Trabajaba como dependiente por las mañanas y alguna tarde. Yukina se quedaba en casa y alguna vez iba a comprar donde estaba él y, como la señora Kawakami-san era buena, le dejaba que le hiciera compañía mientras no desatendiera a los clientes. Tal vez en unos diez días, ya podría comprarle el anillo que había visto… tal vez.

Su relación con Yukina le iba muy bien y estaba muy contento por como se habían desarrollado las cosas. La relación entre Hiei y Okino-san, que ya era buena, continuaba igual de bien. Y a lo que se respetaba a Kurama y Botan, toda incomodidad entre ellos había desaparecido, ahora eran una pareja normal y corriente. Era curioso ver una casa con tantos amantes juntos.

A Koenma se le veía muy abatido. Siempre estaba con una mueca triste en la cara y podía ver claramente que esa otra Guía, Ayame-san, siempre lo observaba con la misma tristeza. Él era bueno en eso del amor, y tenía el presentimiento de que Koenma estaba demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza a la otra chica. Pero él no los conocía tanto, por lo que le daba respeto meterse. Aunque a ese paso se vería obligado a decirle unas cuentas cosas a Koenma. Le ponía de los nervios que no reaccionara.

En cuento a Genkai… la anciana estaba muy rara. Por las mañanas se seguía levantando muchas veces de las primeras y se acostaba de las últimas, pero cada vez se la veía más cansada y abatida. Él estaba preocupado, además, notaba que la energía de ella desfallecía muchas veces. Estaba preocupado… fue el último en enterarse de la muerte de Genkai y no quería que volviera a pasar. No, no debía pensar en ello. Genkai era fuerte… ¿verdad?

Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Otra cosa que siempre les llevaba a todos de cabeza era Yusuke. Unos días después de había empeñado en saltar de la cama e ir a hablar con los demás, pero Keiko se lo prohibía. Cuando Kuwabara le preguntaba qué quería saber, éste le decía claramente (y con una seriedad que casi lo asustaba) que tenían que estar los cuatro (aunque con tanto movimiento eso era casi imposible).

* * *

"¡ARGHH¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, PUES VÉS A BUSCARLOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!" Tal vez Yusuke no estuviera en sus mejores condiciones físicas (bueno, tenía el puño izquierdo en estado de curas intensivas de magia) , pero sus malas pulgas las había recuperado el primer día. Keiko de inmediato le reprendió, pero Yusuke la miró con reprocho. Por algún motivo, Yusuke ya había perdido los nervios y necesitaba hablar con los Tantei.

Se había cansado de oír tanto 'Es que no sabemos dónde está…', 'Es que ahora mismo no está aquí'. Tenía que hablar con ellos¡¡lo había estado intentando diez malditos días¡Ya estaba harto! Kuwabara, sorprendido por su explosión, asintió y salió del cuarto dispuesto a adentrarse al bosque a buscar a los dos Youkai que se estaban entrenando.

"Yusuke…" le pidió suavemente Keiko viendo que el chico se calmaba. Lo ayudó a incorporarse. "Debes descansar un poco más…"

"Keiko, yo ya estoy bien" le aseguró él. Se veía que seguía algo irritado pero trataba de ser amable con ella. La pobre no tenía culpa de nada. Ella no dijo nada, sabía que seguía preocupada por él. Y él sabía que le dolía verle de esa manera… en un principio, cuando vio esa cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo, de frente a mejilla, se había quedado también horriblemente sorprendido, pero se lo había tomado como motivo de venganza.

Unos veinte minutos después (que le parecieron eternos a Yusuke) aparecieron los demás Tantei. Keiko, con una simple mirada, entendió que sabía salir de ahí. No quería, Yusuke lo sabía, pero salió igualmente. Kuwabara había llegado jadeando y los dos lo miraban preocupados.

"A buenas horas os decidís aparecer" les dijo Yusuke seriamente. Estaba frustrado. "Tengo que hablaros de algo".

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Se que este chapter habrá gustado a pocos, pero decidí hacerlo. No quiero que este sea un fic en el que haya solo acción/romance/acción. Es más, me gusta que se mezclen los momentos de angustia, de lucha, romance y momentos 'tranquilos' para que se haga un poco más entendible. Además, no os quiero cansar con la acción, la habrá, pero no del tipo lucha.

No sé cuantos capítulos habrá de esto, pero supongo que de uno a tres más, seguro. No lo tengo muy claro… je.

Creo que algunos querréis que me pase de inmediato a la acción, pero tienen que pasar un par de cosas más y luego ya lo habrá, lo prometo…

**En el próximo capítulo:** Yusuke tiene algo muy importante que contar a los demás… ¿Por qué es tan importante? Parece que tiene que ver con los Hirudegan… y en tomar una decisión. Genkai poco a poco siente que su condición no mejora pero, a pesar de saber que debe hablarlo con alguien¿lo hará?

**NA1.** ¿Recordáis el capítulo 4: El movimiento en las sombras? Allí, cuando unos Youkai de clase baja tratan de atacar a Yusuke y a los demás en el templo y los Tantei se enfrentan todo contentos y dispuestos a patearles:

"_«Eres…escoria…»" dijo el demonio mirando a Kuwabara. Éste se enfureció y con su espada espiritual lo mató con un golpe directo en el corazón. Hubo un silencio._

45-. **Hontou:** _¿De veras¿En serio?

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** Jajaj, sé que los lemons que hago con flojos, pero sinceramente, no cuento con la experiencia como para hacerlos explícitos n.nUu lo siento. Aunque trataré de, si hago alguno más, hacerlo mejor xD sorry. ¿Echas de menos el insti? Hombre, en la uni no me extraña… xDD yo aún voy a 2º de Bachiller, y nos están metiendo mucha caña x.x

**Ady:** ¡Holas! En la web ha ocurrido un problema. Todos los fics han sido borrados por el servidor puesto que no recibían las visitas necesarias. En definitiva, que los he tenido que borrar todos. El único fic que puedes llegar a encontrar en la web es este, YYHD. En cuanto a los Bonus… lo siento, lo dejé muy claro la primera vez: el bonus va a quién se lo merece, a quién me envía reviews de apoyo contínuamente y donde realmente se nota que se fijan en la trama, preguntando, notando detalles… y hago el bonus que me pidan sendas personas.

**Golden****Peony:** Jaja, te entiendo muy bien con eso que tienes un montón de trabajo. Esta semana he tenido tiempo pues he caído enferma (nada, una gripe) aunque no he podido dedicarlo a tiempo libre u.u lástima. Bueno¡ánimos! Espero tu fic con impaciencia!

**Angel****Nemesis:** xDD Síiiii, me imagino a un súper Kurama vestido de gala para invitar a Botan a salir x3 debe ser genial en temas amorosos. Y creo que sí, que la naturalidad ya la han conseguido n.n ¿Te parece poco lo que han tardado Botan y Kurama? xDD Además, ten en cuenta que no ha sido tan rápido, han pasado por varias pruebas: el secuestro de Botan, la prueba de la cueva, Kurama desaparecido (momentáneamente), Botan que tiene que elegir… creo que ya le he dado suficiente tensión. n.n ¡Tranquila! Shinichi irá apareciendo cada vez más… es un personaje que realmente me cae bien y no podía ser que lo apartara. X3 ¡El siguiente bonus es tuyo!

**Isabel:** Habrá más HieiOkino a medida que leas.

**Hada:** ¡Gracias por el review! (Aunque agradeciera que no usaran tantas mayúsculas, marea 6.9) Jeje, yo soy fan del Yaoi/ShounenAi/Shlash/blablabla xD pero no cuando lo escribí, así que ciertamente no encontrarás nada de eso aquí. En cuanto a publicar los lemons aquí no puedo, está tajantemente prohibido por y no quiero que me denuncien y eliminen la web. Ù.ú Así que por lo menos tengo un motivo para invitar a personas a la web x3 Y claro, ya sé que los lemons son flojos, como he confesado arriba no tengo experiencia en ese campo (A ver, tengo 17 años…) así que… ahem… ¿comprendes? xDD ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Puede considerarse la segunda parte del Bonus 13 (Un asiento vacío).

**Bonus****nº19: **Lejos de ser una simple mirada

**Dedicado a:** Celine

**Pareja principal:** Kurama/Botan

Pese a que la gente dijera lo contrario y se rieran de él, Kuwabara sabía cómo era la gente y le gustaba observar sus compañeros. Su objeto de atención el año pasado había cambiado mucho, para empezar habían sido Yusuke y Keiko, por supuesto, luego la de Hiei con sus compañeros, la de Koenma con el Ogro, luego con Yusuke, luego a Yusuke con Botan, y ahora Kurama y Botan. Esa era la pareja que más le costaba descifrar.

Claro que en realidad eso era entendible. Todas las parejas antiguas tenían _algo_ en común: el trabajo, la ambición, el entorno, el mundo, ... ¿qué tenían en común esos dos? No lo sabía, pero lo que le había obligado a fijarse en ello había sido la vez en que habían decidido ir a la playa. Él había estado hablando con Kurama, luego él fue a hablar con ella, luego él habló con el Kitsune porque ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos… y luego Botan puso mala cara.

De no ser porque la conocía, hubiera pensado que quería llorar. No porque fuera una insensible (era de las más fáciles a provocar el llanto) pero porque ella tenía una mentalidad muy pasiva, sabía conformarse y no iría a llorar porque Kurama hubiera querido hablar él.

Eso sí, cuando bajaron del bus y Kurama miró a la Guía…

Uno hubiera podido jurar que había aquello de las series Shoujo, aquél fondo rosa pastel con cuatro o cinco flores grandes y desdibujadas, unos ojos grandes y brillantes (y los dos tenían los ojos grandes y brillantes, qué demonios) y ese era simplemente el típico escenario romántico. Kuwabara hubiera podido jurar que si se hubiera girado ella y hubiera captado las emociones del pelirrojo (Kurama, no él, él era de Yukina) hubiera saltado a sus brazos y se hubieran dado el morreo del año.

Claro que ese fondo no se diferenciaba tanto del de Keiko cuando se reencontró con Yusuke. Seamos sinceros, esos dos se quieren y no pueden evitarlo. Kurama y Botan son otra historia, sí, lo saben ocultar demasiado bien. No sabía si la peliazul estaría al corriente de sus propios sentimientos, pero el Kitsune parecía saber lo que pensaba. Y claro, él mismo se lo había confesado tras insistir mucho.

Bueno, igualmente, a lo que iba. **ESA** mirada estaba lejos de ser una simple mirada, una mirada cualquiera. Era demasiado especial. Sabía que expresaba lo mismo que los suyos propios al ver la pequeña Koorime; pero ellos dos eran más tímidos, más reservados (sí, Botan lo era… menudo shock).

Ese mismo día Kurama había estado mirando muy de cerca, estudiando a milímetro el cuerpo semidesnudo de Botan claro que no tan abiertamente como él (el golpe de Yusuke le causó un chichón en la cabeza) pero si era posible con más intensidad. La miraba muy atentamente, como memorizando su cuerpo y Kuwabara se preguntó cómo era posible que no se le… ahem, ya, bueno. Que sí, que se notaba que la quería con solo mirarla.

Ella obviamente también lo había mirado a él. Joder, él era hetero, pero de ser gay no dudaba en quién tendría puestos los ojos. Kurama era un maldito zorro. Bueno, que sí, que a ella también le llamó la atención. Sólo faltaba que Kurama le diera la mano y le invitara a pasear por la costa, juntos, solos, y sentados entre las rocas, sus manos entrelazadas, él le confesara sus sentimientos y le pidiera permiso para besarla.

No, ése había sido en principio _su_ plan, pero falló miserablemente.

Desgraciadamente Kurama y Botan nunca pasaron de las miraditas. Era tierno a la manera de ver de Keiko (claro que a ella tampoco le hubiera podido pasar desapercibido) y terriblemente tonto por parte de Shizuru (tan basta con las palabras, qué hermana…). Él pensaba que Kurama tal vez no tendría el valor o la seguridad para confesarse pero según Keiko: "_¡Se puede saber qué tía que tenga ojos en la cara le diría que no!"_ Claramente no entendía a las mujeres. Un momento dicen que miran el corazón del hombre y el otro admiran el físico de Kurama. Joder.

Kuwabara probablemente bebió más sake del que hubiera podido soportar, pero se supo fijar en que en el bus los dos habían subido juntos y se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro. Quizá si no se hubiera dormido hubiera podido ver el beso en la mejilla que le dio Kurama a la Guía. Lástima.

Keiko sí lo vio, y fue ella quién se lo contó al muchacho.

"¿Te fijaste en su mirada cuando bajaban del bus?" preguntó Kuwabara a la morena, que sonreía.

"Eso estaba lejos de ser una simple mirada, Kuwabara" le contó ella enigmáticamente.

Ciertamente, un hombre tan hombre como Kuwabara nunca podría ser capaz de entender el corazón de una mujer, pero claramente Kurama sí conocía ese idioma tan extraño. ¿Había sido capaz de interpretar algo de ella?

----**FIN**----

**Próximo Bonus para: **Angel Nemesis (recuerda que debes poner qué quieres que te escriba)

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(¡Ayudadme a lograr las 6000 visitas para el año que viene!)


	33. El comienzo de la tregua

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Hirudegan someten a los Tantei a jugar su juego… y ellos se ven obligados a tirar los dados. Genkai sabe que su muerte se acerca, Yusuke no se atreve a mirar a Keiko a la cara… ¿por qué?

* * *

**1. CONCURSO DE FAN ART YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡He decidido hacer concurso de Fan Art¿Por qué? Pues porque en la web hay un apartado específico para YYHD donde hay tomas falsas, imágenes, los bonus, historias aparte del mismo YYHD… (por el momento no lo actualizaréis, el servidor ha eliminado el apartado de fanfiction puesto que no recibía las visitas mínimas requeridas… ¡colaboración, gente!)¡y faltan Fan Arts! Yo misma he hecho algunos, pero no doy abasto y he pensado que un concurso no sería mala idea.

1) La imagen tiene que ser de YYHD, es decir, una escena del fic, una pareja, lo que querríais que pasara…

2) Puede ser a mano o a ordenador, pero se agradecería que el formato fuera en JPG o en GIF.

3) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de **MARZO** 2006.

4) El premio será 3 fan arts dedicados de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons). Sé que no es mucho… ¡pero os invito a participar!

* * *

**1. CONCURSO DE FAN FICTION YUU YUU HAKUSHO: LA DEFINITIVA**

¡Y por el mismo motivo he hecho un concurso de Fanfiction! Tengo uno terminado, publicado en el capítulo 26 de este fic, y he pensado que sería interesante que la gente pusiera su parte para llenar el apartado de FF¿no?

1) El fic puede ser un One-Shot o una Serie, pero tiene que corresponder a YYHD, pueden ser Flashbacks, escenas inéditas, algo que podría haber incluido y que no hice…

2) La fecha límite del concurso es el 5 de **MARZO** 2006.

3) El premio será un fan art dedicado de YYH y un award (si tenéis web, también dos buttons), y dos One-Shots largos de lo que me pidáis. ¡Os invito!

* * *

Recapitulación: _Los Reikai Tantei_

"_¡ARGHH¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, PUES VÉS A BUSCARLOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!" Tal vez Yusuke no estuviera en sus mejores condiciones físicas, pero sus malas pulgas las había recuperado el primer día. Keiko de inmediato le reprendió, pero Yusuke la miró con reprocho. Por algún motivo, Yusuke ya había perdido los nervios y necesitaba hablar con los Tantei. _

_Se había cansado de oír tanto 'Es que no sabemos dónde está…', 'Es que ahora mismo no está aquí'. Tenía que hablar con ellos¡¡lo había estado intentando diez malditos días¡Ya estaba harto! Kuwabara, sorprendido por su explosión, asintió y salió del cuarto dispuesto a adentrarse al bosque a buscar a los dos Youkai que se estaban entrenando. _

"_Yusuke…" le pidió suavemente Keiko viendo que el chico se calmaba. Lo ayudó a incorporarse. "Debes descansar un poco más…"_

"_Keiko, yo ya estoy bien" le aseguró él. Se veía que seguía algo irritado pero trataba de ser amable con ella. La pobre no tenía culpa de nada. Ella no dijo nada, sabía que seguía preocupada por él. Y él sabía que le dolía verle de esa manera… en un principio, cuando vio esa cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo, de frente a mejilla, se había quedado también horriblemente sorprendido, pero se lo había tomado como motivo de venganza._

_Unos veinte minutos después (que le parecieron eternos a Yusuke) aparecieron los demás Tantei. Keiko, con una simple mirada, entendió que sabía salir de ahí. No quería, Yusuke lo sabía, pero salió igualmente. Kuwabara había llegado jadeando y los dos lo miraban preocupados. _

"_A buenas horas os decidís aparecer" les dijo Yusuke seriamente. Estaba frustrado. "Tengo que hablaros de algo". _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Tres: El comienzo de la tregua

Decir que Hiei estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera se acercaría a la realidad. Yusuke seguía en el futon, pero estaba incorporado y de muy mala leche. Tenía el pelo libre de aquél material ningen que les levantaba el pelo pero unas gruesas vendas le cubrían pesadamente el ojo. Sabía el porqué, el Kitsune se lo había explicado. Y también tenía la mano fuertemente vendada y sabía que su hermana había estado tratando de recomponérsela.

Él se había dedicado a entrenarse con Kurama desde que el había amanecido. Sus ataques eran ya perfectos, con Kurama y sus movimientos rápidos, era un entrenamiento perfecto para la fuerza, velocidad y precisión con su katana. Kurama había empezado a entrenarse a luchar sin armas y luchaba, como no, con un estilo fluido y elegante. Eran los dos oponentes peligrosos.

"¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Urameshi?" preguntó el Koorime.

"¡He estado toda una semana para que nos reuniéramos los cuatro y hasta que he perdido la paciencia no ha habido manera¡eso es lo que pasa!" dijo furiosamente. Kurama trató de calmarle y finalmente logró que dejara de gritarles y que hablara de manera coherente.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke tenía problemas por no saltar de la cama y pegarles a todos unos buenos puñetazos en la cara.

"Es sobre los **Hirudegan**" dijo de golpe seriamente. El ambiente se tensó y todos le escucharon. "Por eso no he querido hablarlo delante de nadie y quería que estuviéramos los cuatro, esto es algo que me gustaría discutir" admitió. Kuwabara pidió que continuara. "Veréis… me encontré con su líder, Janenba… él es un Mazoku" todos escucharon atentamente, sorprendidos ante la revelación.

"…interesante… un Mazoku que es tan fuerte…" susurró Kurama.

"Aa" respondió Yusuke "Quiso enfrentarse con nosotros por diversión, y Tapion por una enemistad contigo, Kurama" el pelirrojo asintió, pero no dijo nada "Y de momento, que yo sepa… hay una tregua".

"¡NANI?" exclamó Kuwabara con la boca ligeramente abierta. El grito se oyó por toda la casa pero Yusuke no respondió de inmediato.

"Lo último que me dijo Janenba fue que nos viéramos en treinta días, en Makai, no me especificó dónde" continuó hablando el moreno. "Tenemos treinta días para patearles el culo… ¿qué me decís?" pero no lo dijo con una sonrisa. Su rostro era serio. Todos estaban serios. Asintieron.

* * *

Kurama admitía que lo que más le sorprendía no era la tregua en sí, sino lo que ello significaba. Tendrían treinta días sin que les atacaran, sin problemas… pero tendrían que seguir un riguroso entrenamiento. En un mes debían estar listos para enfrentarse a ellos, lo que significaba, no doblar, sino triplicar su fuerza, si es que la suya quedaba estancada. Estaba preocupado y sabía que no era el único.

Les había costado de asimilar pero decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo. Sabía que Hiei iría a Makai y que lo mejor sería que fueran juntos (debía empezar a transformarse por voluntad propia…), y seguramente los demás querrían acompañarles.

¿Cuál sería la opción correcta¿Quedarse ese mes en Ningenkai y aprovecharlo¿Ir a Makai y empalmarlo? No lo sabía… sabía que los otros dos ningen tendrían problemas para decidir pero debían hablarlo con calma. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer mitad y mitad… pero él seguía dudando y no comprendía cómo podía hacerlo. Le daba mucha rabia y le hacía sentir impotente, el no saber decidir…

Lo más importante de todo era que Yusuke se recuperara y para eso necesitarían tiempo, lo sabía.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos ante unas palabras extrañas que salieron de los labios de Botan, que dormía a su lado plácidamente y ajena a todos los pensamientos angustiantes de él.

* * *

Cuando Yukina despertó esa noche fue porque algo rompió su habitual quietud. No era Kuwabara, que dormía como un tronco rodeándole con sus brazos. ¿Quién era¿Había alguien despierto a esas horas, las 3.27 de la mañana? Lo dudaba… seguro que hasta su hermano estaría durmiendo. Entonces… ¿Qué la despertaba? Eso no lo comprendía y se incorporó (temblando cuando el frío acogió su pequeña figura).

De nuevo el ruido se hizo presente. Era un ruido seco, como de alguien tosiendo… salió de la habitación silenciosamente y se cubrió antes con una manta. ¿Qué ocurría…? Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo y descubrió que el ruido procedía del cuarto de Genkai. Se estaba empezando a preocupar… la tos sonaba muy seca…

"Genkai-san…" susurró suavemente, pero lo más alto que podía sin despertar a nadie. Las toses continuaban pero creyó oír algo parecido a una afirmación. Entró en el cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. "¿Genkai-san…?"

La anciana estaba incorporada en la cama con una mano agarrándose fuertemente el pecho de su camisa. Tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara pero trataba de no mostrarlo. Sus intentos eran fallidos y Yukina lo sabía. Corrió de inmediato al lado de ella y procedió a tumbarla. Genkai jadeaba ásperamente.

"¿Daijobu?" preguntó, más sabiendo la respuesta. ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Pero debía sacarle una palabra… parecía estar sufriendo… "¿Qué es lo que le ocurre, Genkai-san?" le dijo, sintiéndose horriblemente consternada. "Genkai-san…"

"…Estoy bien, Yukina" le dijo ella forzando visiblemente una sonrisa. Obviamente, la Koorime no la creyó. Puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de ella, que era de dónde parecía proceder el dolor, y buscó algo que fallara y que sus poderes pudieran curar. Genkai rió ásperamente. Yukina jamás le había oído reír de esa manera y se le puso la piel de gallina… "no hay nada que puedas hacer para curarme, Yukina… es parte de la vida" dijo sonriendo.

"G—Genkai-san…" susurró sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo "D—Demo…"

"Tranquila, no será esta noche… pero presiento que mi final está esperándome pronto" una sonrisa cálida se formó en esos labios finos y maltratados por el tiempo "Por favor… no les digas a los demás esto…"

"K—Kurama-san podría curarla…" procedió a discutir la Koorime, pero Genkai negó con la cabeza.

"No le digas nada, no hay tiempo, no pienso rehuir al tiempo ni a la muerte, pero no quiero preocupar a los demás con esto. Yukina-chan… no les dirás nada¿de acuerdo?" al ver que no tenía otra opción…asintió. "Gracias… pero ahora ves a tu habitación y descansa, perdona por haberte despertado…"

"N—No, si hay algo en lo que yo pueda servirla, yo…" pero Genkai negó con la cabeza y le pidió, sin decir una sola palabra, que se fuera y que necesitaba estar sola. Yukina trató, por todos los medios, de no llorar… pero…

* * *

**19 días**

Yusuke sonrió. ¡Por fin Keiko le dejaba salir de la cama! Su mano seguía con muchos cuidados (había quedado destrozada, y de no ser por Yukina, Ayame y Botan no podría usarla en su vida…) y su cara seguía vendada. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó las duras palabras que le había dicho Kurama sobre su visión…

_«Lo haré… le haré pagar por mi ojo con su vida…»_ pensó él mientras cólera ardía en sus venas.

Se deshizo el nudo de la venda… y fue desenroscando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mano se moviera según las ataduras de la fibra blanca… caía y caía a sus pies… cerraba los ojos, concentrado… y la venda cayó en el suelo, creando una extraña serpiente blanca a sus pies y manchada de carmín, incluso, cuando la herida aún no había sido cerrada.

Abrió… _el ojo_.

La visión no lo tomó por sorpresa. Se vio a sí mismo, solamente a sí mismo, solo que con el ojo cerrado y una fea marca que le atravesaba la cara. Nah, nada del otro mundo. Tuvo que contenerse para no dar un puñetazo al espejo que parecía burlarse de él. Pero había sido él… Janenba.

Su cabello caía lacio por su frente y le cubría algo menos de la mitad de la herida. La cicatriz que tenía le recordaba mucho a la que tenía Shigure NA1, solo que él no podía abrir el ojo. Y tal vez era mejor que no lo hiciera. Durante un momento dejó la mente en blanco.

_«Me vengaré… Janenba. Dame tres semanas… que te mataré»

* * *

_

Shizuru tenía que bajar a la ciudad y decidió acompañar a su hermano. Kazuma estaba muy nervioso… sospechaba que el ataque de nervios de Urameshi era porque tenía una información importante que compartir, y que esa información debía de ser valiosa. Estaba preocupada por él, era su hermana, después de todo. Kazuma solía tener demasiado buen corazón como para atreverse a matar a nadie… después de todo… Kazuma no había matado a _nadie_ en su vida. NA2

Además, sabía que aparte de eso, el dinero que le estaba aportando el trabajar con Kawakami-san le estaba ayudando a… conseguir sus objetivos. Sabía, por algún motivo, que ése sería el día en que su hermano pequeño decidiría comprar el anillo por el que había estado ahorrando durante un año y pico. Ah, su hermano, tan buen corazón tenía.

En el tren hablaron de cosas normales, ella siempre le decía cosas para hacerle enfadar, y por las reacciones acaloradas, supo ella que Kazuma seguía siendo el mismo Kazuma de siempre. Infantil, divertido, amigable… pero también había madurado: había crecido.

_«Ah, este mocoso que siempre se metía conmigo ahora tiene que salvar al mundo»_ era un pensamiento irónico y le divertía, pero por algún motivo no estaba conforme.

"Ne, Shizuru…" dijo de golpe él sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró y lo miró, estaba serio. Resistió las tentaciones de coger un cigarrillo y fumárselo, pero eso estaba prohibido. "…Yukina… me… ¿Y si… me…?" Shizuru quiso evitar que esa sonrisa fraternal se dibujara en su rostro, pero no puedo hacerlo, la sonrisa le salió sola. "…Ore ga… (46)"

"Daijobu, Kazuma" le dijo ella tratando de borrar esa sonrisa. "¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?" Y antes de que su hermano pudiera responder bajó del tren para encontrarse con Shinichi y dejar solo a su hermano. _«Le conviene estar seguro de lo que quiere hacer… aunque creo que por nada lo dejará»_ pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

* * *

"Ayame…" dijo de pronto Koenma. Estaban los dos en el templo, Koenma en el comedor y tomando un té verde que humeaba una olor agrio pero muy relajante. Ayame, que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Kurama (Botan observaba atentamente mientras le enseñaban a jugar) en la misma habitación, alzó la mirada. Botan y Kurama también lo miraron, pero sabían que no era cosa suya.

Botan no sabía porqué su jefe estaba tan deprimido últimamente. Sabía que tal vez tendría que ver con que ella hubiera elegido ser humana (ya no podía invocar remos, ya no podía dejar atrás su cuerpo físico… pero podía amar) pero no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto. Una parte más fría de sí misma le había reprochado mucho tiempo que el siempre la llamara 'ayudante incompetente' y por eso no lo comprendía. Se había librado de ella…¿qué más quería? Pero su parte más comprensiva, más amable, lo comprendían: habían sido muy buenos amigos…

"Hai, Koenma-sama" dijo Ayame levantándose y acercándose a él. Hizo una reverencia, pero el Príncipe negó con la cabeza, no quería formalidades.

"Desearía hablar contigo en privado" Botan comprendía que esa era una indirecta muy directa, y Kurama ya se había levantado. Le cogió de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación.

"Kurama … ¿qué le ocurre a Koenma-sama? Siempre está tan deprimido, últimamente…" pero Kurama no le respondió. Suspiró y la abrazó hacia sí fuertemente. Botan se dejó abrazar, pero tardó un poco más en devolverle tal acto de afecto. "Kurama…" el Kitsune no quería hablar así que simplemente se quedó allí, dejándose coger.

"…Botan…" había dejado las formalidades detrás, ahora era Botan, _su_ Botan. Él sabía qué era lo que le ocurría al Príncipe… y se sentía extrañamente culpable. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero…

* * *

"…el otro día…querías decirme algo" no era una pregunta, Koenma sabía que Ayame había estado a punto de pedirle que le devolviera los sentimientos. Ella se había sentado delante de él, a un metro y pico de distancia. Ayame no dijo nada y Koenma la miró, trataba de averiguar algo en ella, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo.

"Hai… pero no era nada importante" afirmó ella, muy a su pesar, pero sin que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

"…Aa" el Príncipe no tenía ganas de forzar el tema. En realidad era él, el que quería preguntarle algo importante a ella. Hubo un silencio. "¿Quieres té?" ella negó con la cabeza serenamente. "Yo sí que quería preguntarte algo…"

Ayame esperó las palabras de su jefe impacientemente, pero no vinieron. Estaba nervioso, le temblaba el pulso y creía que el té no tardaría en salpicar el suelo. Era obvio, que estaba inquieto por algo, y ella empezaba a preocuparse. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de él, pero él apartó su mirada.

"…siempre has estado conmigo desde que te encontré… me estás ayudando a superar lo que Botan… me acompañas siempre que tengo algo importante que hacer y te ofreces a cumplir más de la mitad de la tarea del trabajo…" esas palabras sonaban nerviosas. "¿Es porque soy tu jefe, Ayame?"

Hubo un silencio. Ayame, de la misma manera que sabía que eso no era cierto, también sabía que, si tuviera un corazón latiente, éste iría a mil por hora. Lo que sí notó, fue un rubor adornar su rostro pero trató de recomponerse. No debía mentirle a Koenma, pero… le era difícil decirle lo que le quería decir. ¿Vergüenza? Seguramente sí, y temor. Temor sobretodo. _«No quiero morir dos veces de mal de amores… no… pero tampoco debo mentir»_

"No, Koenma-sama" respondió ella al fin y bajando la mirada. Koenma la miró sorprendido, se lo había pensado, aunque no lo sospechaba.

"¿Por qué fue entonces, Ayame?"

Si le hubieran pedido describir lo que sentía en ese momento a Koenma, éste seguramente no sabría qué decir. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho plantearse que Ayame no le ayudaba por ser su Jefe? Supuso que era la constancia de su compañía que había empezado a apreciar tanto, él… y por algún motivo tuvo ganas de preguntárselo aún sospechando que la respuesta sería afirmativa, no una negativa. Las cosas daban un giro de ciento ochenta grados…

"Pues porque…" Los ojos de Ayame brillaban mucho… y sus mejillas estaban acaloradas… las sospechas empezaron a ligarse entre sí en la cabeza de Koenma, que abrió ligeramente la boca. No se lo había esperado… ni siquiera era seguro, lo sabía, pero no había sospechado que tal vez… que Ayame… se la veía tan bonita…

_«No, estoy siendo un oportunista»_ se reprochó a sí mismo. "Ayame… perdona, no debería haberte preguntado eso" dijo finalmente incorporándose. Ayame no dijo nada, su cabello cubría sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. "¿Ayame?" Ésta le había cogido de la muñeca y no pretendía soltarse.

"…gomenasai… Koenma-sama" susurró ella. No le soltó la mano.

* * *

Era Keiko quién estaba con él, en ese momento. Por unos instantes, cuando ella había empezado a recorrer la casa vociferando su nombre a gritos y con una preocupación demasiado evidente en su voz… durante esos momentos quiso que la tierra se le tragara. _«¿Cómo podría ella, que es tan perfecta, quererme a mi con esta horrible cicatriz y ciego de un ojo?»_ pensaba miserablemente mientras no respondía a sus gritos. Los de Keiko era, pero, cada vez más desesperados.

¿Qué era lo que le dolía más¿No poder responder a los ruegos de ella¿Tener que enfrentarse y que viera su cara marcada? No lo sabía y no dijo nada. Finalmente ella se rindió y Yusuke pensó que habría abandonado… pero entonces descubrió que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de dónde se encontraba él.

"_No me moveré hasta que salgas… Yusuke"_ dijo ella tristemente. Yusuke no respondió ni se movió. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. ¿Cómo podría ella amarle con esas pintas¿¡Cómo? "_Yusuke… sal… te estoy esperando…"_. Pero él no salía. Y no salió hasta que los sollozos de ella eran tan obvios que ni cubriéndose las orejas con las manos las dejaba de oír.

Yusuke había abierto la puerta y se había puesto de espaldas a ella. Keiko dejó de sollozar al instante pero se quedó en su sitio, quieta. Lentamente avanzó hacia él y le abrazó de espaldas. Él temblaba… se sentía tan… poco digno que… Ella no le dejó ir, se quedó en ese sitio, abrazándole y susurrando palabras de apoyo. Y luego se giró y le vio la cara. Más lágrimas escaparon sus ojos.

Él cerró su ojo, no quería verla, no quería ver como ella se moría de asco al verle así… no quería… _no podía_. Y entonces notó como su llena del dedo, fina y cálida, le recorría esa fea línea de frente a mejilla, con un trazo suave y amoroso.

"…_Yusuke… no quiero que sufras más…"_ había susurrado ella. Yusuke la miró y vio que en su cara no había asco, no había temor, no había odio… había amor, preocupación… y podría seguir diciendo una sarta de cosas cutres… pero no tenía ganas. Ella lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho, rogándole que no sufriera más, que no sufriera en silencio…

* * *

"¿Irás a Makai?" la voz de Kurama sonaba más grave y seria que de costumbre, cuando siempre trataba de ser el optimista (aunque siempre precavido en sus decisiones). Hiei lo percibió de inmediato pero no dijo nada. Tan solo escuchó al Kitsune formular su pregunta y al silencio que seguía cuando él no respondía. Hiei sabía que el Kitsune estaba preocupado. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Sí" respondió al fin.

Aún atardecía. Botan había salido con Yukina, Okino y Hinageshi a dar una vuelta por el bosque y ver las maravillas que les ofrecían esos árboles que seguían con las ramas desnudas. En esos momentos los dos estaban solos: necesitaban hablar. Los demás no estaban presentes. Genkai (los dos habían estado notando desde hacía tiempo el desfallecimiento de la anciana) estaba, o bien durmiendo, o bien meditando. Koenma y Ayame no se sabía dónde habían ido. Yusuke y Keiko se habían retirado en su habitación. Los demás estaban en la ciudad.

"Kitsune… quieres ser capaz de transformarte en Youko¿verdad?" pregunta estúpida, la respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero aún así Kurama asintió. "¿Vendrás?" hubo un silencio "Porque tendrías que dejar a esa onna atrás…" el Kitsune ya lo sabía.

"No me decido. Nuestro vínculo ya se ha activado del todo, pero debo hacerme fuerte y para eso debo estar con ella… pero sin no entreno ni me convierto en Youko… no servirá de nada estar a su lado, no podría protegerla" Hiei asintió. Él no tenía ese problema, después de todo… Okino podría acompañarle si él se lo pidiera, Makai era, después de todo, la tierra natal de los dos. Botan, al ser humana, no.

"¿Qué harás¿Mitad y mitad?"

"Parece lo más obvio…pero me sentiría impotente las dos veces" admitió el pelirrojo. Hiei no le dijo nada. "Debo decidirme ya…"

"¿Y de verdad crees que Urameshi y el idiota se quedarían aquí si nosotros nos vamos? Yo lo dudo mucho" explicó. Kurama escuchaba esta vez. "Conociendo a Urameshi éste se irá a Makai a dar lo más de sí, y yo lo haré también. No sé lo que haréis tú y el idiota, pero si tú te vas, el idiota también nos acompañará. Y poniendo que nos vamos todos a Makai¿qué haríamos¿Entrenar los cuatro juntos¿Entrenar en solitario y juntarnos en un mes? No sé como lo ves tú, pero a mi esto de la tregua me gusta menos que el que vengan y nos atacan de improviso"

* * *

**NA1.** Si no recuerdo mal (que puede que lo haga…o.O) Shigure tenía una cicatriz que también le atravesaba la cara¿verdad? Ush… tengo que buscar más imágenes suyas cuando vuelva a tener Internet TT.TT

**NA2.** Después de repasar todas las batallas de Kuwabara me he dado cuenta de que es el **único** miembro de los Tantei que no ha matado una sola vez, ni a humanos, ni a Youkai…

46-. **Ore (ga, wa, no, …):** _Ore_ es la primera persona del singular (yo) usado por los hombres de manera informal. Es el que usan _todos_ los personajes de YYH (que yo sepa). También hay el _boku_, también usado por los hombres, que equivaldría al _atashi_ femenino, que no es tan formal. Luego, el más formal de todos, usado tanto por hombres como por mujeres es el _watashi_, e incluso el _watakushi_ las mujeres más 'pijas'.

**Notas de Autor:** Si digo que he escrito esto en una noche y una mañana¿me creeríais? Si es que cuando me viene la inspiración soy imparable, jajaja. Bueno, este chapter me ha gustado mucho escribir, sobretodo el trozo de Yusuke y Keiko y la última charla de Kurama y Hiei. Uuushhh… sí que es no sé como pienso solucionar ese problema, jaja, pero alguna manera será.

¡Prometo romance para el próximo chapter! Seguramente serán las despedidas, la decisión de Kuwabara… etc. ¡Qué ilusión escribirlo!

Tengo que pedir **MUCHISIMAS** disculpas a los lectores de este fic. Hace un tiempo prometí actualizar cada 10 días aproximadamente, los días 5, 15 y 25, pero desde que he entrado segundo de bachillerato se me ha hecho realmente imposible. Como el curso solo va siendo cada vez más duro, tendré que actualizar cada dos semanas.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Cuál será la decisión de los Tantei¿Cómo reaccionarán las chicas ante su solución? Genkai duda si debe o no decirles la verdad a los demás… pero Shizuru nota que algo no va bien.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Hada:** Jaja, la verdad es que es bastante raro encontrar un fic largo de YYH sin que haya Yaoi, supongo que esta es una de las pocas, aunque me lo planteé. En cuanto a Keiko… creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esa mujer tiene una paciencia de santa, jaja. Lo de Yusuke no es una enfermedad, tranquila, es solo agotamiento… jeje, es que he sido bastante mala. En cuanto al motivo por el que no publico los lemons en esta web es, más que nada, porque está prohibido. Así no hay motivo por el que denunciar el fic y qué demonios xDD para que la gente visite mi web.

**Yamiko****Eien:** ¡WOW¿¡Leíste todos los 32 capítulos en un día? Wow… realmente impresionante xD me siendo halagada. En cuanto a los Bonus…, he especificado muchas veces que solo los daré a los que me han enviado un buen review y que ha sido constante a la hora de enviarlos. Pero tranquila, entiendo que acabes de "engancharte" por así decirlo, así que tendré en cuenta tu petición.

**Ashiba****Fujimiya:** Claro que no me molestas las peticiones de los Shinobi… ¡con lo que yo misma los adoro! xD Uff… pues ahora mismo no recuerdo si saldrán pronto no… pero volverán a salir, lo prometo.

**Golden****Peony:** ¡Ya está, ya despertó Yusuke! xDDD En cuando a dónde mandarme el fic puedes ver la dirección de e-mail en la web o en mi perfil. Aquí no puedo ponerlo porque no se ven los caracteres del arroba ni del subguión, así que… En cuanto a por qué no pudiste entrar en las tomas falsas… jaja, la verdad es que no puedes entrar porque la sección aún no está creada. Lo siento, debí avisar.

**Angel****Nemesis:** ¡Adoro tus reviews, chica! No solo están llenos de críticas constructivas, sino que me das ánimos¡Arigatou! La verdad es que ya me gustan que los bonus que me pidan sean liados… así me da un reto y me obliga a planteármelo bien, jeje. Y en cuanto al romance… sí que hay romance, sí, creo que en cambio de "suspense" debería cambiarlo a "romance"¿verdad? xD En cuanto a Genkai… pues sí, ya le toca n.nUu

**Marion****Mayfair:** O.O Wow… lo de Genkai y su testamento… ¡wow! xDD eso de "Wa voy a morir...bah espero que al menos me de tiempo de escribir el testamento...cual testamento? si no tengo hijos! wee sera a los mugres alumnos, buee al menos Yusuke tendra suficiente para el ojo de vidrio y Kuwabara para un nuevo cerebro" me ha gustado. Jeje. Un lemon de Shizuru y Shinichi... ¡SERÁ POSIBLE¡NO HAY NINGUNO¡NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO! O.O alá... ya tengo una idea para una historia paralela xD

**Celine:** Entiendo porqué estás tan contenta con que sean vacaciones... la verdad es que a mi pocas cosas me alegran tanto xD aunque tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo. Entre que estoy cambiando la web por completo para la siguiente versión seria (¡LA WEB CUMPLE UN AÑO!), he escrito mucho, y en cuanto llegue el año nuevo voy a tener que trabajar duro para las clases... aargh. En cuanto a Kuwabara... es verdad, yo tampoco entiendo como es posible que la gente le odie, si es tan majo... espero que este fic ayude a la gente a verlo.

**Tu flor de petunia:** Debo decir que no me pareció bien que insultaras a tus padres, puesto que estoy segura que lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones. En cuanto al capítulo 31... pues la verdad, el capítulo que encuentras está inacabado. El real tiene lemon y está en la web. En cuanto al cuarto Hirudegan... pues aún queda para que salga, pero que la gente se sorprenderá... jajaja, no digo más. Y las luchas están entre los capítulos 28-31. Aah... recomendaría que recordaras lo de las cámaras de recuperación de Mukuro de después de la lucha contra Shigure... pero ten en cuenta que Mukuro murió y, sinceramente, a nadie se le ha ocurrido. Creo que sé a qué video de KurBo te refieres. No lo he visto, pero he oído sobre él, y en cuanto he investigado he llegado a la conclusión que ese vídeo es un FanVídeo, en otras palabras, **NO** es un OVA **ORIGINAL**.

* * *

**Bonus****nº20: **Misión fallida

**Dedicado a:** Angel Nemesis

**Pareja principal:** Kurama/Botan

Botan siempre había sentido algo por Kurama. Siempre había visto en él a un chico realmente atractivo, con un rostro casi femenino, ojos verdes y cabello llameante, alto, esbelto, fuerte, hábil e inteligente. Después de todo… eso es todo lo que una mujer podría querer¿verdad? Claramente era todo lo que ella podía desear y en cambio se veía atrapada y forzara a únicamente quererle en silencio.

_«Después de todo…»_ Pensaba cuando reflexionaba. _«¿Qué tendría yo que le gustara a él?»_ Y cuando se respondía únicamente suspiraba tristemente. Así que, guardándose esos sentimientos para ella, decidió no sufrir más por él. Empezó a mirar a otros hombres, a fijarse en otras personas, pero ninguno de ellos la convenció y nunca podía dejar de pensar en Kurama. Día tras día cuando se veían y había una reunión entre amigos, ella simplemente se forzaba a no pensar en él y recordar al último con el que tuvo una cita en vano. Y en consecuente cortaba con el chico para no herirle o darle falsas esperanzas.

Había empezado a citar con chicos desde hacía dos meses, saliendo de Reikai y adoptando su cuerpo como uno humano para disfrutar y agradar a los chicos. Obviamente tuvo mucho éxito, todos estaban más que asombrados por ella y le pidieron que volvieran a verse. Pero cuando ella quería ponerse en contacto con ellos se daba cuenta de que no olvidaba a Kurama.

Así que una relación nunca duraba más de una tarde y alguna noche (no, nunca…eso).

Pero ese día iba a ocurrir algo. Keiko no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía Botan hacia su compañero pelirrojo, pero bien era una mujer con una fuerte intuición femenina que le valía más que saber ki o no, y quiso sacar el tema en una de esas comidas en su restaurante.

"Ne, Botan-chan¿qué tal fue la cita de ayer?" Preguntó mientras servía los fideos a Kurama, que se lo agradeció amablemente. Pudo fijarse que cuando lo dijo Kurama perdió la compostura unos segundos y sonrió interiormente.

"¡EHHHH¿¡CITA¿¡BOTAN?" Replicó Yusuke insensiblemente. Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada y Keiko lo golpeó fuertemente con el puño.

"¡IDIOTA¿¡Y qué tiene de raro? Botan-chan es _muy_ guapa y seguro que tiene mucho éxito… ¡ASÍ QUE NO SEAS UN INSENSIBLE!" Le gritó de nuevo al moreno que se encogió. Kuwabara rió un poco pero recibió la misma mirada amenazadora de Keiko y de su hermana. "¿Y…¿Qué tal fue?" Preguntó curiosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y rompía sus palitos para separarlos y empezar a comer. Pronto fue imitada, todos los ojos en Botan.

Botan se había ruborizado brillantemente y estaba muy nerviosa. Casi había tirado el bol del shock al oír la pregunta y no había podido partir los palillos limpiamente por la mitad, y casi había derramado el vaso de agua de Kurama que estaba delante de ella. Y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más roja… y empezó a tartamudear. No pudo mirar a los ojos a Kurama mientras dijo, "B-Bi-bien… era m-muy ama-amable…" Dijo riendo débilmente.

Keiko sonrió alegremente. "¡En serio¿Le volverás a ver¿Cómo se llamaba¿Era buen chico?" Preguntó de carrerilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más. Keiko se fijó en la seriedad de los ojos de Kurama.

"¡Eeeh? Aah… umm… aah… sí, bueno… era muy buen chico, se llamaba Hirobe… Y err… seguramente… bueno, no sé si llamarle o no…" Rió débilmente.

"Bueno, si te gustó y te trató bien, no veo porque no." Dijo Kuwabara seriamente. Shizuru asintió, contenta con la observación sabia de su hermano.

"A… ahahaha…" Rió Botan. Miró rápidamente a Kurama a ver cómo reaccionaba y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba serio. De repente la miró y sonrió.

Durante el resto de la cena se estuvo hablando más sobre Hirobe y su cita con Botan, hasta que se vio forzada a explicar todos los detalles cada vez notando con más fuerza la seriedad de Kurama ante el tema. ¿Pero por qué estaba serio, se peguntaba algo enfadada. _«Yo no le importo… es normal que trate de buscar a alguien…»_.

El tema rápidamente se desvió a la misma relación de Yusuke y Keiko, que seguían negando como podían que estaban juntos y que se querían; la de Kuwabara y Yukina (Botan solo pudo suspirar de alivio al saber que Hiei estaba en Makai…); la de Kurama y su club de fans (Botan no miró a nadie a los ojos); hasta que se hizo tarde y el restaurante cerraba. Todos se despidieron y se fueron hasta que Botan se dio cuenta que Kurama seguía con ella. Le preguntó si no se iba a casa.

"Te acompañaré a Reikai. Quiero hablar con Koenma." Dijo algo fríamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y dolida por ese tono. "Si no te importa." Botan negó con la cabeza, algo asustada. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o es que… tenía los ojos dorados?

"Kurama-kun… ¿daijobu?" Preguntó tentativamente.

"No quiero que te deje salir por ahí con ningen de baja categoría." Botan lo miró boquiabierta, de inmediato protestando ante su agresión y proteccionismo.

"¡Eso a ti qué te incumbe?" Exclamó airada.

"Mucho." Respondió con igual frivolidad. Botan le fulminó con la mirada.

"¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO LO QUE YO HAGA!" Chilló. "Primero me ignoras y te comportas como si yo no estuviera, y ahora quieres controlar mi vida…¡Quién demonios te crees que eres?" Kurama la acalló. Sus ojos se habían transformado del todo y varios mechones plateados se dejaban ver gracias a la luz de la luna y las farolas.

"Sí que lo es." Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empotrándola contra la pared violentamente pero sin hacerle daño. Apoyó sus codos y sus antebrazos en la pared, impidiendo que saliera de su prisión. "A Youko no le gusta que te veas con otros…"

"¡Pues dile a Youko que yo hago lo que quiero¡Nunca me has hecho caso…!" Hubo un silencio.

"Porque pensaba que te TENÍA…" Admitió Kurama con una voz más suave que la de antes, sus ojos de nuevo esmeraldas. "Porque estaba seguro que no te perdería… pero estaba equivocado. Perdona." Se apartó y miró al lado. "No sé qué me ha pasado, he perdido los nervios. No soy quién como para decir qué debes hacer… yo… lo siento." Finalizó.

"Kurama-kun…" Dijo ella suavemente, acercándose, de golpe ruborizada. "Yo no... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

Kurama sonrió tristemente y la miró. "Pues eso mismo. Pensé que podría acallar mis sentimientos porque no quería que si te dijera algo y empezáramos una relación, tuviera que dejarte por todas las misiones… pero no se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras a irte con otros… y supongo que he perdido la cabeza con eso."

"¡Sabías lo que yo sentía por ti?"

"Creo que solo Yusuke y Kuwabara-kun no lo saben. Eres muy obvia." Constató Kurama. Ella se ruborizó más. "Pero en serio." Y se puso serio. "No quiero perderte ante un ningen cualquiera. Quiero que estés conmigo… sé que suena egoísta, y lo siento, pero yo…"

"Olvídalo…" Dijo ella acercándose aún más y cogiéndole de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. "Acompáñame a Reikai, creo que a Koenma tampoco le gusta la idea que me vaya por ahí… y te quedarás tranquilo sabiendo que no me dejará salir con ningen cualquiera¿ne?" Y su sonrisa fue todo lo que le bastó a Kurama para acercarse a ella y juntar sus labios.

_«Bueno, misión fallida… no he logrado olvidarlo…»_ Pensó mientras abría un poco la boca. _«Pero una misión fallida de vez en cuando no tiene porqué ser malo…»_.

----**FIN**----

**Notas de Autor:** ¡WOW! Me ha gustado mucho escribir este Bonus. Al principio no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo admito, pero como he dicho antes, creo que si me ponen un reto para escribir trabajo más en él. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**Próximo Bonus para:** Golden Peony (recuerda, debes decirme qué quieres para tu Bonus)

**Notas de Autor 2:** Estoy bastante cansada de la gente que me va pidiendo Bonus's todo el rato. Lo repetiré por última vez: **SOLO ENTREGO BONUS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN ESCRITO UN BUEN REVIEW **(y con eso **NO** me refiero a adulaciones constantes, sino a observaciones, notas, curiosidades, preguntas, detalles… que se note que el lector ha leído el fic atentamente) **Y QUE HAYAN SIDO CONSTANTES**. En cuanto una persona me pida uno más sin que yo se lo haya otorgado a partir de ahora, perderá la oportunidad de recibir uno de ahora en adelante. Es que realmente me crispa los nervios… lo siento para aquellos que no conocían las reglas o los que no tienen la culpa, pero por lo menos ahora espero que se tenga en cuenta.

* * *

WEB YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(¡1 AÑO el 1 de Enero¡Visitad!)


	34. Una promesa irrompible

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Dispuestos a dar lo máximo de sí en los 19 días que les quedan antes de su enfrentamiento final, los Reikai Tantei deben decir qué harán… ¿se quedarán en Ningenkai o irán a Makai?

Recapitulación: _El comienzo de la tregua_

"_¿Irás a Makai?" la voz de Kurama sonaba más grave y seria que de costumbre, cuando siempre trataba de ser el optimista (aunque siempre precavido en sus decisiones). Hiei lo percibió de inmediato pero no dijo nada. Tan solo escuchó al Kitsune formular su pregunta y al silencio que seguía cuando él no respondía. Hiei sabía que el Kitsune estaba preocupado. Lo conocía demasiado bien._

"_Sí" respondió al fin._

_Aún atardecía. Botan había salido con Yukina, Okino y Hinageshi a dar una vuelta por el bosque y ver las maravillas que les ofrecían esos árboles que seguían con las ramas desnudas. En esos momentos los dos estaban solos: necesitaban hablar. Los demás no estaban presentes. Genkai (los dos habían estado notando desde hacía tiempo el desfallecimiento de la anciana) estaba, o bien durmiendo, o bien meditando. Koenma y Ayame no se sabía dónde habían ido. Yusuke y Keiko se habían retirado en su habitación. Los demás estaban en la ciudad. _

"_Kitsune… quieres ser capaz de transformarte en Youko¿verdad?" pregunta estúpida, la respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero aún así Kurama asintió. "¿Vendrás?" hubo un silencio "Porque tendrías que dejar a esa onna atrás…" el Kitsune ya lo sabía. _

"_No me decido. Nuestro vínculo ya se ha activado del todo, pero debo hacerme fuerte y para eso debo estar con ella… pero sin no entreno ni me convierto en Youko… no servirá de nada estar a su lado, no podría protegerla" Hiei asintió. Él no tenía ese problema, después de todo… Okino podría acompañarle si él se lo pidiera, Makai era, después de todo, la tierra natal de los dos. Botan, al ser humana, no._

"_¿Qué harás¿Mitad y mitad?" _

"_Parece lo más obvio…pero me sentiría impotente las dos veces" admitió el pelirrojo. Hiei no le dijo nada. "Debo decidirme ya…"_

"_¿Y de verdad crees que Urameshi y el idiota se quedarían aquí si nosotros nos vamos? Yo lo dudo mucho" explicó. Kurama escuchaba esta vez. "Conociendo a Urameshi éste se irá a Makai a dar lo más de sí, y yo lo haré también. No sé lo que haréis tú y el idiota, pero si tú te vas, el idiota también nos acompañará. Y poniendo que nos vamos todos a Makai¿qué haríamos¿Entrenar los cuatro juntos¿Entrenar en solitario y juntarnos en un mes? No sé como lo ves tú, pero a mi esto de la tregua me gusta menos que el que vengan y nos atacan de improviso"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro: Una promesa irrompible

Esa noche Kurama no pudo dormir. Estaba pensando en qué haría. Era verdad que Yusuke iría a Makai, era lo más lógico. Y no debía cuestionar la decisión de Hiei, sabía a qué iba y porqué lo hacía, no podía evitar comprenderle. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo. No podía decidir, no podía tomar una decisión. Observó al ángel dormido a su lado, envuelta en sábanas y con una cortina de cabello azulado esparciéndose por el cojín libremente.

¿Se quedaría en Ningenkai con ella y confiaría tan solo en la fuerza del vínculo? No, seguramente así perdería, Tapion lo derrotaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en Ningenkai no podía entrenarse como lo haría allá, no podía ni siquiera transformarse a voluntad propia a menos que hubiera algo que lo afectara…

¿Pero iría a Makai? Allá podría entrenarse a base de peleas fuertes y continuas, pero no estaría acompañado por Botan y ese pensamiento, por infantil que pareciera, era lo que más le hacía dudar. En ocasiones normales hubiera acompañado al Koorime de fuego sin pensárselo dos veces, pero esa vez…

Debía decidir, y debía decidir pronto. Si para mañana ya lo supiera se quitaría un peso de encima. Era algo demasiado importante como para decidirlo a cara o cruz, y todo lo que pensaba apuntaba a Makai. Sabía que debía irse… debía abandonar a Botan, abandonar a su familia… pero…

¿Y si no regresaba nunca? Ese pensamiento lo asustaba, demasiado para su gusto… no le gustaba pensar en la muerte. Se había enfrentado a ella y la había rozado en incontables ocasiones, pero ahora que tenía a alguien… no quería. _«Me estoy comportando como un ningen estúpido, eso es lo que me diría Hiei… debo pensar con calma, debo pensar en lo que me convendría…»_

Pero él ya lo sabía. Debía ir a Makai.

* * *

**18 días**

Keiko y Yukina se encargaban de preparar la comida, y la olor que ya desprendían los platos era tan agradable que daban ganas de irrumpir en la mesa. La Koorime enseñaba a la Mizu los aspectos básicos de la comida ningen y le comentaba que era muy buena y que a pesar de haber tardado tanto en acostumbrarse ya comía tranquila. Botan (cuyas dotes culinarias no eran tan…ricas…) estaba con Shizuru poniendo la mesa y hablando animadamente sobre las mejoras de los chicos.

"¿Qué tal es ese tal Makoto-san?" preguntó Botan guiñándole el ojo maliciosamente. Shizuru, que sabía mantenerse con la cabeza fría en todas las situaciones, respondió que las cosas iban bien y la Guía (o la que lo fue) quedó algo defraudada por la poca información que soltaba.

"¿Y qué tal tú, con Kurama-kun?" preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa igual de pecadora. Botan se inmediato se ruborizó y empezó a decir una gran sarta de tonterías. Shizuru rió y Botan, sabiendo que había picado, empezó a gritarle a la mujer que seguía riendo.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" preguntó Keiko saliendo de la cocina. Un divertido delantal colgaba de su pecho (era blanco y con los bordados rosas, y tenía un sombrero de cocinero con un corazón dibujado en el pecho) y un pañuelo le recogía el cabello. Yukina también se dejó ver con una sonrisa curiosa. "¿Ya habéis parado la mesa?" dijo la morena como regañando a dos niños.

"Haaaai, mami" comentó Botan bromeando. Keiko puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la cocina. Okino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora sabía porqué Hiei, a pesar de decir que los humanos eran insoportables, seguía conviviendo con ellos. Lo que más le sorprendía de los humanos (y en especial de ellas, que era con quienes más hablaba) y de Yukina era de su fuerza de voluntad.

_«Presiento que algo malo va a pasar…»_ pensó ella ausentemente mientras Yukina le decía para qué se rebozaba los langostinos y Keiko la corregía _«Y sé que ellas también. Y aún así son capaces de mantenerse felices…»_.

En dos de los tres casos era cierto. Keiko y Botan, igual que la Mizu misma, sabía que los chicos tenían algo pensado. Tenían un vínculo emocional, sí, pero no podían leer sus mentes, no sabían qué iba a pasar. Presentían, eso sí, su angustia y su dolor. Con toda la situación que se había desarrollado sabían que algo grande iba a pasar, una gran decisión se iba a tomar… no sabían el **qué**, pero lo que sabían de eso no era nada bueno…

La única ajena a estos sentimientos era Yukina. Ella sentía que había algo en el aire que no iba como tenía que ir, la situación alegre era demasiado forzada, algo le decía que no era del todo sincera… pero ella no sabía porqué. Seguramente eso se debía a la confusión, sabía que Kazuma estaba confundido… ella misma lo estaba. No sabía qué sería lo mejor para ellas… y deseaba, por encima de todo, que él supiera tirar adelante.

"¡Tadaima!" exclamó la voz de Kuwabara cuando entraba por la puerta. Su turno de trabajo por fin había terminado…

"¡Okaerinasai! (47)" exclamaron las chicas a coro.

* * *

La comida fue abundante, no faltaron comentarios sobre lo bueno que estaban los manjares, hubieron bromas para dar y tomar, se podría considerar como si la situación fuera extremadamente feliz. Solo los habitantes de esa casa y personajes de esa nueva misión sabían comprender que esa alegría era tan forzada que uno se obligaba a creérselo. La situación no era para echar flores al aire.

Koenma, que estaba presente, supuso que eso era lo que les pasaba. Eran muchos, últimamente había muchísima gente en el templo, pero de haber sido pocos la cosa hubiera sido aún más patética. El grupo constaba de los cuatro Reikai Tantei, como no, de las chicas, de Genkai y de él. Ayame no había vuelto a hablar con el Príncipe desde que finalizó su última charla. Siempre había encontrado excusas brillantes. Hinageshi decía que ese día tendría que cuidar su propio templo.

"¡Sou desu¡Yo ya lo sabía!" exclamó Botan hiper-activamente. Koenma sonrió dulcemente… ya había renunciado a ella…

"¡Pero te dejaste engañar muy fácilmente!" le dijo Keiko entre risas. Todos estaban riendo a coro, incluso él, que se había perdido la mitad del chiste, reía.

Cuando la comida se esfumó, la charla seguía activa. Eso le extrañaba a Koenma, que últimamente no habían tenido tiempo ni para descansar ni para sentarse todos juntos. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba. Seguían hablando, seguían riendo, pero él sabía que esas charlas y que esas risas no eran verdaderas. _«Seguramente es porque hay algo que…»_ pensó astutamente. Él se imaginaba algo…

Y la charla pronto terminó. Sacaban un tema para seguir hablando… pero el tema acababa con rapidez. Pronto el silencio era lo que reinaba la sala, mas nadie se atrevía a levantarse e irse. Se quedaron ahí simplemente.

Aún sin decir palabras sabían que Yusuke tenía algo que decirles. Había estado abriendo la boca para decir algo con ojos serios, pero siempre parecía cambiar de opinión y soltaba alguna idiotez que les hacía reír. Pero la cosa se acababa. Ahora sabían que no había nada más que decir, a excepción de lo verdaderamente importante.

_«Es como si… es como si fuera nuestra última comida juntos…»_ pensó Koenma sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto. Yusuke se levantó.

* * *

"Me voy a Makai y no volveré hasta que lo mate"

Yusuke podía ser un inconsciente a veces, pero no era tonto. Sabía que todos sabían que diría eso, y sabía también que ninguno de ellos, que _ella_ no quería oírlo. Que había estado evitando hablar de eso, aún sabiendo que era inevitable. Pero Keiko era demasiado lista. Y lo que siguió a su declaración fue el silencio.

Había el silencio resignado de Genkai y el de Koenma, que a pesar de no tener ningún lazo extremadamente fuerte e inusual, lo conocían como su palma de la mano.

Había el silencio de aceptación, de sus compañeros en la lucha, de los cuales sabía que sus decisiones serían la misma.

Había el silencio de pesar que provenía de las chicas.

Y el silencio, el que más pesaba, de increíble dolor. Keiko. Keiko había bajado la mirada, resignada, sumida, dolorosa… ya lo sabía. Ella estaba con él, ella lo conocía. Ella ya lo sabía. Pero no lo quería oír. Ojalá no… ojalá no…

"Ore mo" dijeron tres voces al unísono. Él no tenía que girar la vista: ya sabía quienes eran. Sus compañeros. Sus amigos.

* * *

Ya atardecía. Ese día no había sido un buen día… no. El resto del día, desde la hora del comer hasta ese momento, todo había quedado en silencio. Pocos habían hablado y tan solo lo hacían para lo necesario. Además, ya nadie estaba junto. Todos se habían separado, Urameshi había ido al bosque, y seguramente Hiei y Kurama igual, y tal vez Okino. Las chicas seguían dentro del templo, cada una en su habitación, nadie salía de ahí. Kuwabara era el único que estaba en el comedor, pero miraba silenciosamente por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él sabía que a las chicas les costaba de entender. La verdad era que a él le había sorprendido que Urameshi dijera que se iba a Makai, aunque luego se reprendió. Era obvio que lo haría y que los otros dos Youkai le seguirían los pasos. Él también debía hacerlo, si quería hacerse fuerte. Así que habló junto a todos y se preparó.

No habían acordado su separación, aunque sabía que no hacía falta. Esta vez sí, conocía a Urameshi, seguramente partiría en medio de esa misma noche y él estaría esperándole junto a sus otros dos compañeros. Irían juntos, a partir de ahí ya decidirían. Ese era su último día con Yukina… y no quería desperdiciarlo así. No era pesimista, esa no era su naturaleza, pero tampoco era un idealista. Sabía que tal vez sería su última noche con ella, su última.

Sabía que esa decisión no le costó solamente a él. Conocía a Urameshi y a Kurama y sabía que a ellos también les dolía separarse. Okino-san acompañaría a Hiei, estaba claro. Yukina también podría ir con él, si quisiera… pero él no quería porque estaría en peligro. Prefería que se quedara en Ningenkai y a salvo… sí, eso era lo mejor para ella: ella era feliz en ese templo.

Buscando la habitación de Yukina… le dio dos golpes con los nudillos y esperó una respuesta.

Yukina abrió la puerta.

* * *

"Estás preocupada por tu hermano¿verdad?" preguntó la anciana. Hablaba con Shizuru que calaba a su cigarrillo nerviosamente. Ésta la miró pero al principio no contestó… sabía que no hacía falta decir nada, era obvia la respuesta. "Él ya ha establecido un vínculo con Yukina y su fuerza se hará notable en cuestión de tiempo, le hace falta entrenarse y aquí en Ningenkai no encontrará lo que busca" admitió Genkai mirando a la joven preocupadamente.

"…Hai" respondió ella silenciosamente. Estaban las dos en la sala del Buda, la sala donde Genkai solía meditar. La anciana había entrado dispuesta a meditar y tal vez concentrar su energía para no hacerla desfallecer con tanta rapidez, y se había encontrado a la mayor de los Kuwabara rezando al Buda con palabras llenas de sinceridad y cariño. Ese era el amor de dos hermanos.

"Volverá. Sabe que aquí le esperas, tú y Yukina" las palabras de Genkai eran sinceras. Ella sabía que probablemente, cuando los chicos volvieran, seguramente ya no se contraría en el mundo de los vivos. Lo aceptaba, pero quería intercambiar unas palabras más con su discípulo antes de marchar… y debía ser esa misma noche. "Shizuru… sé fuerte, Kuwabara necesita que confíes en él"

"…Hai, Arigatou, Genkai" dijo la mujer con media sonrisa e inclinándose respetuosamente hacia la anciana, que sonreía maternalmente. Siempre había querido mucho a Shizuru… la había visto crecer desde muy chica, como a su hermano, pese a que a éste lo viera menos.

Genkai empezó a toser. Shizuru alzó la mirada y pacientemente esperó a que la tos se disolviera, pero tan solo se hacía más violento. Preocupada, se acercó hacia ella y le golpeó suavemente en la espalda. Casi profirió un grito (Genkai había movido la mano y le había tapado la boca con una velocidad impensable) cuando vio que pequeñas cantidades de sangre escapaban de sus labios al mismo ritmo que su tos…

* * *

"Quiero ir contigo" era tan firme la decisión de Botan cuando dijo esas palabras que Kurama casi dejó caer la ropa que sostenía entre sus manos. Botan lo miraba con el cejo fruncido y sus ojos brillaban con una luminosidad que no se debía solo a la escasa luz de la habitación, sino de la fuerza que voluntad que emanaba de ella. Él suspiró y dejó sus ropas, cuidadosamente dobladas, dentro de su mochila. "Kurama… quiero ir contigo"

"…Botan, no puedes. Debes quedarte aquí" le contestó el Kitsune pacientemente. Le besó la frente y la acarició la mejilla, esperando así calmarla, pero seguía con esa mirada que había recuperado… esa mirada que era tan idéntica a la de Shou. Habría jurado haber visto destellos dorados en ese lila tan pastel, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"No. Kurama… ¿has olvidado que yo también soy una Youkai? Koenma me dijo que yo podría transformarme como tú y…" pero una mirada seria del Kitsune pelirrojo hizo que dejara de hablar. Cuando Kurama estaba serio… era porque había algo serio.

"Tú eres Shou, sí, pero no puedes transformarte en ella así como así. Deberás haber comido el fruto del pasado y de ahí empezar a reemprender toda tu fuerza. Cuando yo me transformé por primera vez con el humo de Uraurashima NA1 ni siquiera había recuperado mi verdadera fuerza. Debo ir yo solo para hacerme más fuerte a base de la supervivencia…"

"¡Demo, Kurama…!" protestó ella… aunque sabía que tenía razón. Ella no podría transformarse en Shou… a menos que hubiera algo que la hiciera reaccionar, como la fruta o el deseo sexual en su unión… "Kurama…"

"Escúchame… yo me tuve que separar una vez de ti sin ni siquiera saber lo importante que me eras" dijo él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. "Ahora no puedo permitirme perderte otra vez… deja que me haga fuerte, que venza a Tapion… y que vuelva a ti. Entonces te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre¿de acuerdo?" Botan, entre lágrimas, asintió.

"Prométemelo…" le suplicó ella tratando de controlar esas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con demasiada facilidad.

"Te lo prometo. Deja que te lo demuestre…" Los ojos de Kurama brillaban con una intensidad dorada a los que Botan solo supo responder con un asentimiento.

* * *

"…Yo te prometí que resucitaría y resucité, te prometí que volvería…y volví. Ahora te vuelvo a prometer que volveré a por ti… y te juro que lo haré" las palabras de Yusuke le sonaban sinceras, por lo menos a ella. Y ella se fiaba de él, ella era parte de él. Sabía que no le mentía, sabía que Yusuke jamás le mentiría… Pero aún así las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas ni sus ansias de llorar disminuían.

"…D—demo…"

"Keiko…" él la rodeaba con sus brazos, los brazos que la habían tomado, los brazos que la habían protegido, los brazos que la habían abrazado. Y su mirada… el color chocolate de los ojos de Yusuke era intenso y sincero. La sonrisa de él era tan fresca como siempre, tan libre como de costumbre, siempre esa sonrisa… siempre para ella. ¡Cuánto la conocía esa sonrisa! Siempre que se despedían por un corto plazo le hacía lo mismo… pero esa era la misma sonrisa que había recibido cuando él le prometió que volvería antes de desaparecer dos años a Makai.

"…Yusuke…"

"Volveré… y en cuanto lo haga empezamos a preparar la boda¿de acuerdo?" le dijo él guiñándole el ojo. Ella rió suavemente mientras un rojo tomaba color el su cara pero asintió alegremente. Era verdad. Si Yusuke decía que volvería, volvería… y entonces…

"…y entonces nos casaremos" respondió ella en su susurro. Yusuke asintió y la abrazó más cerca de él, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella y memorizando el sabor a fresas que desprendían sus labios. El sabor a fresas…

"…y serás la novia más feliz del mundo NA2"

"Volverás"

"Sí"

* * *

Yukina había vivido muchísimo tiempo con lo humanos. Ya conocía sus costumbres, se había acostumbrado a sus tradiciones, comía lo que ellos, y había empezado a querer como ellos. Creía conocer todo lo que hacía falta conocer en el mundo para considerarse humana… pero por algún motivo… no era capaz de soportar el mismo dolor que los humanos, por lo menos el dolor emocional.

Sabía que Yusuke-san había dejado sola a Keiko-chan durante años y ella no había sabido casi nada de él… pero no sabía si ella sería capaz de lo mismo, ni que fueran unos días. Por eso su cama estaba cubierta por pequeñas perlas que se habían materializado.

Kuwabara había entrado en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse y arrodillarse, envolviéndola con sus brazos NA3 y dejando que se apoyara en su cuerpo robusto. Estuvieron así un buen rato y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo.

"Volveremos, te lo aseguro" le dijo fielmente. Yukina no respondió, pero asintió levemente la cabeza contra su pecho. "¿Te casarás conmigo?"

Yukina parpadeó y se apartó del abrazo de él, mirándolo fijamente, estaba perpleja. Repitió la pregunta en forma retórica y Kuwabara asintió. Podía sentir la inseguridad de Kuwabara y la sinceridad y bondad que había en la pregunta. Finalmente una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y asintió dulcemente.

"…¿Hontou?" exclamó él mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hai, Aishiteru, Kazuma" le dijo ella sonriendo. La visión de Yukina vestida de novia (le pediría que se pusiera un kimono…) alegró a Kuwabara que juró en voz alta, solemnemente que volvería y que su boda sería la más bonita del mundo. Yukina interrumpió su discurso con un tímido beso en los labios.

* * *

"Hn, estúpidos ningen" murmuró Hiei con una pequeña mueca. Okino, que estaba a su lado y riendo suavemente lo miró divertida. Sabía que el frío Koorime había quedado conmovido ante su declaración a su hermana… ah, pero él no lo admitiría ni muerto y eso era lo que más la divertía.

Estaban los dos en el bosque, subidos a un árbol. Ella había ido a buscarle antes porque no lo encontraba y finalmente lo vio escondido entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles. Fue hacia él y presenció todo el acto de amor. Eso era algo que Hiei nunca haría, pero ella no era realmente tan romántica como él. Aún así sonrió, el Koorime tenía sus propios actos de dulzura…

"Tu hermana se va haciendo grande, es una chica muy dulce" dijo ella sonriendo. Hiei asintió con media sonrisa.

"Okino" dijo él de pronto rompiendo el súbito silencio que se había formado. La Mizu quiso haberlo disfrutado, pero escuchó las palabras del Koorime "Vendrás a Makai conmigo… ¿verdad?" Okino no sabía porqué preguntaba eso… él ya lo sabía, era algo obvio.

"Hai"

"Pues no vengas conmigo"

Eso le sentó como una puñalada en el estómago a la Youkai que lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. De inmediato pidió una explicación pero él no se lo dio de inmediato.

"Debo entrenarme y hacerme fuerte solo, no puedo estar por ti… además, tu tienes que hacer algo más importante, algo que te pido que hagas por mi" Okino le escuchaba pero se negaría a hacer lo que él le dijera. Lo desafió con la mirada "Irás al Reino de Mukuro y lo gobernarás por mí"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos cabos sueltos en este fic… y prefiero que sea así. Jeje, así os deja paso a la imaginación. Creo que es obvio lo que ocurre tras las escenas de amor… (cht, solo hay que pensar un poco mal… jejej) y esta vez he decidido no escribirlo. Si lo hiciera tendría que escribir ni más ni menos que _CUATRO_ lemons de golpe y… erhm… nahhh. La imaginación es mejor en esto que yo xD.

Bueno, este chapter ha sido escrito en una tarde (menos el primer trozo de Kurama, donde me había quedado estancada x.x). Últimamente los escribo todos de golpe. Un capítulo un día y otro el siguiente.

Como el fic en sí ya está terminado y sólo me queda publicar los capítulos puedo centrarme más bien en otros fics e ideas. Por el momento he publicado **Tres Mundos: las manos del demonio** que sólo recomiendo a los que soportar la descripción minuciosa (al contrario que YYHD). También he publicado uno de RK que de momento tiene buenas críticas… Y tengo en mente otro de YYH que confío que será un éxito: no tiene la trama del todo creada, pero en cuanto la tenga me pondré a ello de inmediato.

De momento no tengo más que decir… solo que este chapter no es lo que yo me había esperado, aunque tampoco se me ocurre nada mejor por modificarlo. A ver si consigo hacer algo al respecto más adelante…

¡En los próximos capítulos prometo acción!

**En el próximo capítulo:** Los Reikai Tantei están dispuestos a abandonar Ningenkai y aventurarse a Makai… y las chicas tienen que aceptarlo, resignadas. Genkai sabe que será la última vez que vea a Yusuke y a los demás y tiene que decirles algo muy importante antes de morir… **¡Se descubre la identidad del CUARTO Hirudegan!**

**NA1.** Cuando Kurama se transformó por primera vez en Youkai fue en las semifinales del Ankoku Bujutsukai. Uraurashima le envolvió de un humo que le hizo revertir a su forma original durante unos segundos. Más tarde, Suzuki le da la fruta original a Kurama, antes de las finales.

**NA2. **Sí, yo también he tenido una etapa en la que veía "Fushigi Yugi" y debo decir que, de toda la serie, lo único que me gusta es esta frase y Chichiri xDD

**NA3.** Ya sé que me repito mucho con lo de los abrazos pero… no se me ocurría nada mejor u.u

47-. **Okaerinasai:** Expresión típica que se usa para dar la bienvenida a alguien que entra en su casa. Un _¡bienvenido!

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** ¡Bueno! Ya es el último capítulo así… ¡ahora ya pronto empieza la verdadera acción! Bueno, más que la acción en sí lo que empieza es el preludio a la acción… oh bueno, ya lo entenderás xDD Ya veo que es clara en mi la frase "la calma antes de la tormenta", pero ya me gusta.

**Golden****Peony:** De verdad me alegro que te guste tanto el fic n.n En cuanto a Koenma… jajajaja, incluso a mí me sabría mal que no estuviera con nadie U.U Y bueno, ya has tenido a Yusuke y a Kuwabara… ¡si es que es un dúo magnífico!

**Ashiba****Fujimiya:** Sips, pero tranquila, los capítulos de transición ya se acaban. ¡Pronto habrá acción! Ya lo veréis… jajaja. ¿Mandar a Lin e Ilenke al loquero? O.o Uuuhhh… pobres médicos xDD ¡Es broma!

* * *

**Bonus****nº21: **Misión fallida

**Dedicado a:** Golden Peony

**Pareja principal:** Keiko/Yusuke, Keiko+Kurama (me dejó elegir, así que…)

Keiko sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de Kurama, simplemente _lo sabía_, como sabe una mujer que ama a un hombre y que por otro sólo es un amor platónico o un flechazo. Sabía que no había nada en él que la _enamorara_ y que hiciera que perdiera la cabeza por él como por Yusuke, de algún modo. Pero aún así… siempre que veía a Kurama no podía evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era y en cómo le gustaría que estuvieran juntos, como toda chica adolescente con hormonas en su sitio.

Pero también sabía que quería a Yusuke, no a Kurama. Siempre había algo en él que hacía que le adorara, siempre hacía que se preocupara por él… pero a la misma vez… con Yusuke nunca le pasaba como con Kurama. Con él su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y empezaba a tartamudear palabras que podría decir entrelazadas en un trabalenguas sin fallar. Pero aún así quería a Yusuke porque era él con quién estaba destinada a estar, lo supo siempre.

Pero con Kurama… con Kurama las cosas eran diferentes. Él había que se sintiera como una adolescente cuyo cerebro funcionaba sólo gracias a las hormonas de adolescente. Había tenido sueños con él que con Yusuke no se podía ni forzar ver. Realmente Kurama era un flechazo.

Y es que pese a no decírselo nunca a nadie (ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba)¿se podía culpar?

Kurama era todo lo que ella había soñado que sería un príncipe azul. Alto, esbelto, elegante, atractivo, inteligente, listo, astuto, amable, sincero, cariñoso, educado, gentil, dulce… y Yusuke era prácticamente lo contrario. ¡Incluso tenía un club de fans en su escuela, la privada Meiou, y chicas de su propia clase formaban parte del club!

Suspiró mientras dibujaba la silueta de su cara en un papel con un portaminas. Le gustaba dibujar, pero no era un talento que le gustaba, era una afición secreta, personal. Era muy meticulosa en cada trazo, cada cabello perfectamente colocado menos algún mechón rebelde, sus ojos almendrados entrecerrados, insinuantes, pestañas largas y oscuras, labios finos, … Suspiró. El dibujo era bueno, eso podía verlo, pero era vacío, así que cogió el papel y lo tiró en la papelera.

No sabía si él tenía novia o algo y ciertamente no era algo que pudiera preguntar, pero según el club se veía que no. Pero demasiado inteligente como para fijarse en lo que decía el club, después de todo, no tenían ni idea de cómo era él… además, si él tuviera un amante seguramente sabría como ocultarlo. Incluso de ella.

A ella en teoría no debería importarle. Ella tenía a Yusuke, le quería y era feliz con él; pero él la atraía como un imán, como a todas las chicas.

Supuso que por eso también le pasaba a ella: porque era una chica. Una con un novio como Mazoku que iba y venía de Makai, una con un novio que había muerto y resucitado dos veces y que tenía dos demonios como amigos y a un prodigio con los fenómenos paranormales. Gruñó irritada. ¡Ella no era como todas las otras chicas! Pero aún así había caído presa…

¿Desde cuando? Uff, lo recordaba demasiado bien. Cuando lo vio por primera vez estaba semi-inconsciente y se pensó que quién la salvaba era una mujer. Era cuando Hiei la había secuestrado y Botan y él ayudaban para que no se le abriera un ojo maligno. Tembló al pensarlo. Pero lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos había sido esa melena roja y larga y esos ojos verdes y amables. Luego estaba Botan –en ese momento estaba celosa porque se pensaba que había algo entre ella y Yusuke– y el mismo Yusuke.

Volvió a coger una hoja de papel y entonces dibujó una rosa perfecta. Sonrió. Eran sus flores preferidas ya desde antes de conocerle, ahora su gusto por ellas sólo había crecido.

"¡Keiko-chan¡¡Son las cuatro¿No habías quedado con Yusuke?" Preguntó su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que dejara caer el portaminas sobresaltada.

"Aah… ¡Sí, sí, ya voy!" Había olvidado completamente esa cita… ¡y normalmente era **ella** quién tenía que enfadarse por olvidar una cita! Sonrió tristemente, siempre que pensaba en su flechazo el tiempo se le pasaba volando. Y supuso que por eso mismo no podía amar a Kurama como amaba a Yusuke. Se quedaría tan tonta mirándole incansablemente que no crecería nada entre ellos, sólo se quedaría en admiración.

Por eso, supuso, amaba a Yusuke. Porque podía enfadarse con él y pedirle cosas, como realmente eran las parejas que acababan bien en los matrimonios. Por eso no le parecía que estaba mal que considerara a Kurama como a un flechazo.

_«¿Y qué hay de malo? Una chica tiene que vivir…»_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras bajaba e iba a buscar a Yusuke que seguramente se había olvidado de su cita como ella hacía unos minutos. Por el camino se cruzó con Kurama y le saludó, sonriendo y con el corazón aún a cien.

----**Fin**----

**Notas de Autora:** Quiero dejar claro que en este fic Keiko **no** le está echando los cuernos a Yusuke. He mencionado que le quiere a él demasiadas veces como para que hayan malentendidos. Sólo quiero dejar constancia que no es anormal que una persona quiera a otra y a la vez se siente atraída por otra. Y por otra parte porque me quería exigir un reto a mí misma.

**Próximo bonus para:** Ashiba Fujimiya (recuerda especificar qué quieres para el Bonus)

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(¡Cambio en el diseño!)


	35. La cuenta atrás I

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Es la hora: los Reikai Tantei tienen que asumir sus responsabilidades e ir a Makai… ahí es donde se harán realmente fuertes y podrán por fin enfrentarse con sus nuevos rivales: los Hirudegan.

Recapitulación: _Una promesa irrompible_

"_Hn, estúpidos ningen" murmuró Hiei con una pequeña mueca. Okino, que estaba a su lado y riendo suavemente lo miró divertida. Sabía que el frío Koorime había quedado conmovido ante su declaración a su hermana… ah, pero él no lo admitiría ni muerto y eso era lo que más la divertía._

_Estaban los dos en el bosque, subidos a un árbol. Ella había ido a buscarle antes porque no lo encontraba y finalmente lo vio escondido entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles. Fue hacia él y presenció todo el acto de amor. Eso era algo que Hiei nunca haría, pero ella no era realmente tan romántica como él. Aún así sonrió, el Koorime tenía sus propios actos de dulzura… _

"_Tu hermana se va haciendo grande, es una chica muy dulce" dijo ella sonriendo. Hiei asintió con media sonrisa._

"_Okino" dijo él de pronto rompiendo el súbito silencio que se había formado. La Mizu quiso haberlo disfrutado, pero escuchó las palabras del Koorime "Vendrás a Makai conmigo… ¿verdad?" Okino no sabía porqué preguntaba eso… él ya lo sabía, era algo obvio._

"_Hai"_

"_Pues no vengas conmigo"_

_Eso le sentó como una puñalada en el estómago a la Youkai que lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. De inmediato pidió una explicación pero él no se lo dio de inmediato. _

"_Debo entrenarme y hacerme fuerte solo, no puedo estar por ti… además, tu tienes que hacer algo más importante, algo que te pido que hagas por mi" Okino le escuchaba pero se negaría a hacer lo que él le dijera. Lo desafió con la mirada "Irás al Reino de Mukuro y lo gobernarás por mí" _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: La cuenta atrás I

**17 días**

"…ya está… no nos volveremos a ver hasta de aquí a 17 días…" dijo la voz en un suave susurro Kuwabara. Kurama, el único que estaba a su lado escuchándolo asintió con una triste sonrisa. Miró al horizonte donde solos unos segundos antes habían desaparecido sus otros dos compañeros.

Por fin habían llegado a Makai. Se habían encontrado en medio de la noche, como habían acordado (y sin siquiera hablar del tema) para disponerse a hablar un poco más y despedirse del que era su hogar. Incluso Hiei no estaba muy emocionado con ir de nuevo a Makai. Cuando Kuwabara había salido, silenciosamente para no molestar a la bella Yukina, se había encontrado con Kurama y salieron fuera.

Allí estaba Yusuke. Tenía una mirada entristecida y una pequeña mueca de amargor. Genkai había estado hablando con él y justo la conversación se había terminado. La anciana entró pesadamente dentro del templo tras hacer una reverencia a todos ellos y dedicarles una sonrisa. A Kuwabara le dio un vuelco el corazón… ya había visto esa sonrisa antes, pero la aparición de Hiei interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Vamos a Makai" afirmó Yusuke seriamente. Todos asintieron solemnemente. Okino estaba con ellos pero no compartía el mismo vínculo que ellos cuatro… además, ella debería marcharse la primera justo al llegar… Kuwabara no la conocía bien, pero sabía que debía de estar triste. No lo comprendía… pero supuso que Hiei le habría pedido que no lo acompañara.

"¿Cómo abriréis el portal?" preguntó Kuwabara viendo que cerraban los ojos todos. Kurama abrió un ojo y me miró con media sonrisa "Siempre lo hacían Ayame o Botan…"

"Para entrar a Makai ya no hay una barrera, la eliminaron hace tiempo… tan solo hace falta localizar el portal y entrar. Lo que hacían ellas era supervisarlo, pero de eso nos podemos encargar Hiei o yo, que procedemos de ahí" explicó. Justo al finalizar su explicación un agujero negro apareció delante de ellos y Yusuke y Hiei fueron los primeros en saltar. Les siguió Okino sin titubear. Kurama miró a Kuwabara como para asegurarle que no pasaba nada y entró después.

Haciendo de tripas el corazón, dio un salto y entró en Makai.

* * *

"_Genkai…" Yusuke estaba sorprendido, sí. No se había esperado que nadie estuviera fuera esperándole. Tal vez Koenma, pero éste no tenía nada que decirles. Keiko estaba dormida entre sus sábanas, tranquilamente, como un ángel soñador. Como mucho esperaba que estuvieran los Tantei esperándole para entrar todos juntos. No había hecho falta acordar nada, su grupo se entendía a la perfección._

"_Yusuke, partes ya¿verdad?" preguntó la anciana. Yusuke no debía engañarse a sí mismo… los cambios en la energía de Genkai eran demasiado obvios como para pasar desapercibidos. Seguro que Kuwabara lo habría notado de estar atento… solo que él nunca se esperaba estas cosas… lo mismo que ocurrió hace tres años y medio aproximadamente, cuando Genkai… les dejó. _

"_Aa" La conversación era hueca, casi carente de sentido… pero él ya sabía donde quería llegar ella esa vez. "Genkai…" no sabía que decir y la anciana sonrió amablemente. Pocas veces había esbozado una sonrisa tan dulce… y él lo recordaba perfectamente, por lo menos la primera vez… Toguro… _

"_Cuando vuelvas probablemente yo ya no esté" dijo ella de golpe. Yusuke bajó la mirada, como si más que una afirmación le hubiera regañado. Apretó los puños y se clavó con fuerza las uñas en su carne. Cuando fue a abrir la boca, ella lo interrumpió "Pero no me pongas esa cara de dramatización, que esto no es el teatro" dijo ella ácidamente. Yusuke no dijo nada. ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su humor cínico… pero es que esa vez no estaba de broma. _

"_Genkai"_

"_Urusai" le ordenó ella. Pronto, su rostro violento se calmó y le recordó más bien al de una anciana que mira por primera vez a su nieto en Navidades "Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Tú tomaste la Esfera hace más de tres años, ya eres el Maestro y no hay nada que yo te pueda enseñar. Ahora, como mi discípulo, te pido que cuides de mi templo y sus rodarías, y si puede ser…" le guiñó el ojo "Que sea el hogar de Kuwabara y Yukina, creo que se lo merecen" Yusuke rió tristemente. Genkai no apartaba sus ojos de él, como observando sus cambios desde la primera vez que le vio. Y es que estaba haciendo eso._

"…_Hai"_

"_Has crecido mucho. De pasar a ser un mamarracho estúpido e inútil, has pasado a ser uno de los más fuertes, no de nuestro mundo sino de los tres. Estoy muy orgullosa de haber sido tu Maestra… hazme el favor y cuídate"

* * *

_

**16 días**

"Preparad un ejército de tantos como sean posibles. No os olvidéis de aquellos que con el entrenamiento aún pueden dar mucho de sí mismos. No os fiéis de nadie en apariencias, tenéis que estar seguros de vuestro trabajo. Empezad ahora mismo" las órdenes de Okino era claras.

Justo al aterrizar a Makai junto a Hiei y sus compañeros… tras una mirada llena de emociones que no se pueden describir, ella se giró y empezó a correr hacia el reino de su Maestra y su Madre. Aún le dolía mucho esas últimas imágenes que tenía de ella… pero Hiei le había ayudado a hacerse fuertes. Las pesadillas volvían a ella, pero poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

El reino de Mukuro era ahora de Hiei, igual que los discípulos de la primera. Y ella, hija de Mukuro y hembra de Hiei tenía todo el derecho de hacerse cargo. Y debía. Había reunido a los hombres de más confianza y les había explicado la situación, estos se habían puesto de su parte inmediatamente: conocían el poder de los Hirudegan, habían oído historias, y habían visto con sus propios ojos la fuerza del Koorime.

Sería una buena reina, ya lo verían. Eso fue lo que se prometió la Mizu antes de dar órdenes. Vio que la organización del país era más complicada de lo que dejaba ver su Maestra, pero fue capaz de organizarlo todo en un santiamén. De momento solo le quedaba confiar en él, su fuera y su vínculo… lo haría.

"Hemos reunido a 137 Youkai de clase C, a 83 de clase B y a 25 de clase A" le dijo uno de sus hombres. Ella asintió y les pidió que empezaran a entrenarse de inmediato.

* * *

**15 días**

Hiei hundió su katana con un golpe lleno de furia en la nuca de uno de los Youkai que arremetían contra él. Había ido precisamente en dirección contraria a la que había ido Okino, para probar su fuerza y su vínculo. Dio media vuelta con el tobillo girando sobre sí mismo y atacó con la katana, cortando con el filo el cuerpo horizontalmente, a otro de sus enemigos. Con unos movimientos igual de diestros arremetía con la zurda y dejaba un río de sangre a sus pies.

Apenas jadeaba y miró a su alrededor. Una pandilla de Shinobi's de baja categoría habían intentado atacarles. Todos muertos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Y qué se esperaban¿Qué fuera misericordioso¡Y qué más! Tenía otras cosas importantes… como por ejemplo encontrar a Shigure. Rió amargamente mientras enfundaba su katana. Shigure… ese cabrón se había librado dos veces de la muerte, no sabía como se podía ser más…lo que fuera.

Había oído que, por algún milagro o truco de los suyos, el cirujano seguía con vida incluso después de su batalla contra Kurama en el Torneo de Makai y tras lanzarse en el vacío. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? Tal vez de la misma manera como cuando se la libró cuando se enfrentó contra él, antes de ser considerado el Primero de Mukuro.

Simplemente había ido para oír rumores, hacer de espía, como quién dice, y se había encontrado con ese grupo mencionando que su jefe, _Shigure_, seguía oponiéndose a las fuerzas de los Hirudegan que era contra los que ellos estaban a favor. Frunció el entrecejo, no comprendía por qué estaría ese oportunista en contra del nuevo poder… pero tal vez así podría hacerle un favor.

Pisó el cuerpo de uno de los Shinobi y se adentró en la oscuridad del boque.

"¡Shigure¿¡Dónde demonios estás?" exclamó con el cejo fruncido.

* * *

**14 días**

"¡WHOAAA¡Veo que has progresado muchísimo, Shura!" exclamó Jin con los ojos muy abierto y con una sonrisa en los labios. Volaba en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos estaban cruzados en su nuca. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, sin duda se le veía feliz. Shura, el aludido, se giró y le sonrió. Con una mano se aguantaba la otra, que rotaba por la muñeca. Justo acababa de derribar una roca del tamaño de un bloque de cinco pisos.

"¡Y tanto!" exclamó Chuu tras beber un sorbo de su sake con malicia. Rinku trató de quitarle la botella sin resultado. "¡Quita, pesado!" exclamó.

"Es verdad que te has hecho fuerte, Urameshi, Kurama y los demás necesitarán nuestra ayuda cuando el momento llegue" dijo Touya tranquilamente. Todos ellos habían progresado de forma casi impensable. Habían seguido paso a paso los entrenamientos dictados por el Kitsune y Genkai y de la misma manera que antes, sus poderes habían subido espectacularmente.

"Sí¡nosotros les ayudaremos con nuestras preciosas técnicas!" exclamó Suzuki con una sonrisa deslumbradora. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás seductoramente e ignoró las miradas exasperadas de sus compañeros.

"Yo no pienso ayudar por Urameshi, me haré fuerte porque quiero y punto" replicó Shishiwakamaru igual de agrio que siempre.

"¡Pero siempre acabas ayudándole!" exclamó Rinku con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Calla o te pego!" replicó el samurai mostrando su cara fea. Todos rieron y Shura esbozó una sonrisa.

Ganaría. Ayudarían a Urameshi, a Kurama y a sus compañeros y les demostrarían lo que vale un peine a esos Hirudegan. Vengaría a su padre, lo tenía claro. Hubo un silencio mientras todos se preparaban.

"Nos quedan dos semanas según Kurama y Kuwabara, luego nos tenemos que reunir con ellos" dijo Touya. "Debemos entrenarnos al máximo, pues"

* * *

**13 días**

Kurama ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse a los Shinobi. A diferencia de Hiei y Yusuke, él había decidido quedarse en Makai, sí, pero prefería no quedarse solo y sabía que alguien tendría que enseñar a Kuwabara como se va por el lugar. Sabía que había viajado ahí más de una vez con Yusuke, de la misma manera que sabía que Yusuke no se habría molestado en mostrar a Kuwabara como se mueve uno por la tierra de los Youkai.

Además, él era el único que podía soportar al pelirrojo más grande durante días y ayudarlo a entrenar. Él mismo había sido su entrenador un mes antes del Ankoku Bujutsukai y sus progresos fueron incluso superiores a lo que pensaba él que serían. Tal vez de ese modo, aparte de ayudarle a él, encontraría la forma para transformarse… esa era su única obsesión.

La sorpresa llegó cuando habían encontrado uno de los bosques en los que se había refugiado más de una vez Youko Kurama hacía más de mil años. Kurama se conocía muy bien ese lugar y sabía que estaba infestado de Youkai malignos, un lugar (desde su punto de vista) demasiado perfecto. Kuwabara había entrado con él, aunque reconocía que tenía miedo.

Habían empezado a entrenar cuando de repente oyeron que los Shinobi les llamaron. Kuwabara les conocía a todos e incluso ya se había familiarizado. Kurama preguntó por Yomi… y la charla duró casi toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Kuwabara escuchaba atentamente, aunque su punto fuerte no fuera la estrategia, y acabó por entrenarse con Rinku, Jin, Chuu y Suzuki. Solo Touya, Shishiwakamaru y Shura pudieron hablar sobre el plan de los Tantei y formar uno más consistente entre ellos.

Les sirvió a los dos de mucho. Kuwabara ya había empezado a ejercitar su cuerpo y estaría listo para los dolorosos (y nunca mejor dicho) entrenamientos del Kitsune, y éste había empezado a trazar planes más finos y detallados. Si contaban con la ayuda de los Shinobi, tendrían todo lo que necesitaban.

"¡ROSE WHIP!"

"¡REI KEN!"

* * *

**12 días**

El primer lugar donde había ido había sido la tumba de su padre. Después de una reverencia, procedió a ir al poblado de Enki, hizo lo mismo. A pesar de hallarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia un lugar del otro… apenas había tardado más de una tarde. Se conocía esa zona de Makai muy bien, e igual muchísimas otras zonas en las que había entrenado a lo loco hacía tan solo año y medio.

Se había encontrado con más de un Youkai que había intentado aniquilarlo, incluso de niveles que casi rozaban al S, pero les había vencido a todos en un santiamén. Descubrió que no le quedaba más alternativa que entrenarse él mismo…

_«Voy siguiendo tus pasos, Sensui, pero no pienso ser un capullo como tú ni cubrir mi cuerpo de cicatrices… tengo a una chica que impresionar»_ pensaba con algo de arrogancia para animarse a sí mismo. Había visto que había un bosque (a apenas unos kilómetros de la torre en donde yacía su padre cuando estaba vivo) abandonado. Seguramente habrían esparcido algún rumor extraño y él se encargaría de hacerlo cierto.

Sus entrenamientos en solitario fueron duros y acababa agotado, pero siempre se levantaba con las mismas ganas de superarse y de matar a Janenba… lo mataría, estaba claro.

El pensamiento lo había empezado por obsesionar. Su ki empezaba a multiplicarse cada día, cada hora, cada segundo…

Dejó caer al suelo el cuerpo del gigante (y no exageraba… ¿cuánto mediría¿Diez metros de altura? Joder…) con un ruido sordo. Antes de contactar con el suelo, su cuerpo ya se había carbonizado y convertido en cenizas. Lo único que quedó de él eran las uñas y los cabellos. Lleno de asco, cambió de lugar. Decidió que, si tenía que enfrentarse a otro monstruo, lo haría donde no tuviera que preocuparse por eso… agh…

* * *

**11 días**

Todo fue como ella lo había previsto. Esos guerreros que tenía a su mando podrían serles muy útiles, a Hiei y a los demás. Esos 245 Youkai se estaban fortaleciendo y seguramente, en el tiempo que les quedaba, seguro que se harían más fuertes. Ella empezaba a ocuparse de todos los cargos políticos, buscando aliados y el número de guerreros había aumentado a casi seiscientos.

Estaba segura de que Hiei estaba bien… tenía ese presentimiento, mas seguía preocupada. Sabía que debía concentrarse en su trabajo, hacer fuerte a los Youkai y buscando a quién fuera que estuviera en contra de la política que quisieran establecer los Hirudegan (que eran menos de los que querrían… pero en realidad más de lo que se esperaban).

"Okino-sama" vino una voz a su izquierda. Era uno de los suyos. Alzó la mirada y lo escuchó atentamente. "Tenemos noticias. El pueblo de las Koorime quieren unirse a nosotros" Okino casi salta de júbilo al enterarse.

"¿De verdad?" exclamó ella. "Pero las Koorime son tan pacíficas… no lo comprendo"

"Se ve que han asesinado a muchas de ellas que eran inocentes cuando los Hirudegan les exigían que se unieran a ellas. Se han enterado de nuestro plan y desean unirse, recibiendo a cambio la protección porque ellas de lucha apenas saben… ¿qué les digo?"

Okino pensó. Lo lógico sería unirse y expandir su 'organización', pero tenía una manía personal contra ellas. La única que se había librado de ese conflicto era Yukina, la hermana de Hiei… pero decidió que no sería sensato dejar correr una alianza por motivos personales. Debía mirar por el futuro de su país…, no, del país de Hiei. Pero… ¿qué les podrían aportar esas damas de hielo?

La respuesta le vino de inmediato: sus poderes curativos.

"Acepto su alianza encantada" contestó ella orgullosa de su decisión.

* * *

**10 días**

"¡NANI?"

Esa información no era nada de lo que Hiei se esperaba. Por fin había encontrado a Shigure en el bosque después de buscarlo insistentemente. Lo encontró o fue encontrado, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba. De inmediato le exigió una explicación de por qué seguía vivo.

Shigure no había cambiado con los años. Seguía con la misma apariencia de siempre, solo que ya no tenía su espada circular. No recordaba si se la había llevado consigo al saltar o si la había dejado en ese árbol milenario, le importaba un pimiento. Éste, no menos sorprendido al encontrar a Hiei vivo, al principio no respondió a las exigencias del Koorime pero acabó por hacerlo cuando éste le contó la situación en la que se veía metidos.

Se había negado a creer que Mukuro estaba muerta… Hiei sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo. Tras revelarle la noticia, éste se había mostrado extremadamente violento, pero la frialdad de Hiei podía con todo. Incluso con él. Al fin le había explicado que ninguna de las dos veces murió porque en ninguna de las dos su cerebro se había dañado. Ése órgano solo era capaz de reproducirle las veces que hiciera falta. NA1

Cuando Shigure se alzó para ir a vengar a quién quería que fuese su amada, Hiei no tardó en detenerle. Le hizo ver lo inútil que sería su muerte.

Y le había convencido para que le fabricara un brazo de metal… NA2

Lo que no se había esperado (aparte de una negativa rotunda, eso no lo aceptaría) era que Shigure conociera la identidad del **cuatro Hirudegan**: **Toguro Aniki** se había librado de nuevo.

* * *

**9 días**

Después de días y días de esfuerzos por fin había logrado alcanzar su objetivo: transformarse. No estaba ahí el ningen pelirrojo, sino el Youkai plateado y de ojos dorados. Su traje chino había sido substituido por una túnica blanca e impecable que resplandecía como la mismísima seda. En sus finos labios había una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Su cola plateada se movía al compás del ondeo de la brisa.

"Whoa… lo has logrado" murmuró Kuwabara que había estado presente todo momento. Youko movió una de sus orejas nerviosamente y miró a Kuwabara. Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí… noto que mi ki ha multiplicado… y mis sentidos se han agudizado del todo" dijo en un suave susurro y con una voz más grave a la que el pelinaranja acostumbraba a oír. "Ahora sé que debo vencer a Tapion. Kuwabara… ¿crees que serás capaz de derrotarme ahora?" le dijo mirando a su nuevo 'rival' con una sonrisa juguetona. Kuwabara parpadeó e hizo una mueca.

¡No, no lo creía! Pero sus ganas de probarse a sí mismo le hizo desafiar al Youkai Kitsune tan arrogante que tenía en sus narices… je, haría que el zorro se mordiera la cola.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Acabé con esto en hora y media! Si es que no paraba con este fic… cada día escribía algo¡medio capítulo por lo menos!

Me ha gustado escribir este chapter, por días… **¡POR FIN SE HA DESCUBIERTO A TOGURO ANIKI!** Ya tenía ganas de poner su nombre, y anda que no ha costado… ju, Treinta y Cinco capítulos… si es que esto es demasiado xD. Espero que no haya sido demasiado obvio todo esto… pero bueno, espero que os siga gustado. Ya no se ni si a estas alturas alguien seguirá leyendo esto… peeeero xD…

¡Por cierto! Estoy publicando mi nueva serie de Rurouni Kenshin que se llama "**Entre el hoy y el mañana**" y será también una bastante larga pero, todo debo decirlo, de mejor calidad literaria (uno nunca debería dejar de evolucionar¿verdad?). Trata 16 años después de la serie y el protagonista es Kenji junto con Sanosuke y otros personajes que aún son un misterio...

Pero tranquilos. No he abandonado Yu Yu Hakusho. Es más, con la nueva serie "**Tres Mundos**" (una tetralogía) estoy pleaneando hacer que sea otro gran proyecto; y tengo otras series en mente (otra que también es un AU, pero creo que gustará).

**En el Próximo capítulo:** La cuenta atrás… el día 0 se acerca cada vez con más rapidez…

**NA1.** A los Fans de 'Dragon Ball' esta noticia les debe sonar de algo… jeje¿acaso no recordáis a Piccolo¿O a Célula?

**NA2.** Oops… jeje, creo que la idea se me ha escapado de 'Full Metal Alchemist' (¡MUY RECOMENDABLEEEEE!)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** ¡Jajaja! Me alegro que te gustara tanto el chapter anterior n.n Y sobre lo de Okino y su nueva responsabilidad… la verdad es que me vino en mente de golpe, así que… jajajaja. Pero estoy contenta, pues este plan es realmente útil ahora.

**Golden****Peony:** Bueno, espero haber cumplido y que haya habido acción a tu gusto, jaja, si es que en realidad no aguanto mucho sin poner acción. Y sobre Koenma pues sí, ya está empezando a dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Botan… Y sobre el KeikoxKurama, la verdad es que me gusta mucho n.n y es una lástima que no sean pareja oficial, pero bueno…, sobre la predicación de estar entre dos chicos… creo que tu amiga no debería decidir a la fuerza, pues el tiempo es el mejor aliado. Además, así sabrá quién está dispuesto a esperar y quién no.

**Angel****Nemesis:** ¡HOLAAAaa! Qué alegría verte n.n me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto los chapters. Sobre lo de Ayame, lo de "morir de mal de amores", lo saqué de un tema fundamental en la literatura española, creo que se me quedó mucho el dato y lo quise utilizar, jaja. Sobre Botan e ir a Makai… pues la verdad es que _sí_ que podía ir, porque tiene alma de Youkai, pero el problema está que si cuerpo es humano. Necesita algo muy potente para transformarse en Shou e igualmente, aunque lo haga, no sabe dominar su poder. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el Bonus!

**Ziann-schezard:** ¡Holas! Gracias por entretenerte en leer este fic, realmente me alegra n.n sobre el lemon de KurBo… es extraño. En teoría debería poder acceder a la web (está escrita al final de cada capítulo y en mi perfil), tienes que ir a Fanfiction, Mis fanfiction, YYHDefinitiva, Episodios y encontrarlo (capítulo 31, si no recuerdo mal). Jajajaja, me gusta la pregunta que me has hecho… ¿a quién dejaré viuda? Jejeje… ¡Y claro que no me importa que el FanArt sea en blanco y negro! Muchas gracias.

* * *

**Bonus:** Ashiba Fujimiya no me hizo ninguna petición.

**Próximo Bonus:** Golden Peony.

**Notas sobre los Bonus:** Como sabéis, las clases han vuelto a empezar y creo que si apenas tengo tiempo de escribir fics y originales, no tengo tiempo para hacer más Bonus (mas que el siguiente). Cuando encuentre tiempo haré alguno por mi cuenta que trate de satisfacer a todos. Espero que entendáis el motivo de esto.

* * *

Web YYH: www. reikai-tantei-files . tk


	36. La cuenta atrás II

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los Reikai Tantei se adentran en Makai para hacerse más fuertes y vencer a los Hirudegan. Esta lucha no se trata de la fuerza bruta, tan solo, sino de la perseverancia y de la astucia… ¡Es la hora de la verdad!

Recapitulación: _La cuenta atrás I_

_Después de días y días de esfuerzos por fin había logrado alcanzar su objetivo: transformarse. No estaba ahí el ningen pelirrojo, sino el Youkai plateado y de ojos dorados. Su traje chino había sido substituido por una túnica blanca e impecable que resplandecía como la mismísima seda. En sus finos labios había una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Su cola plateada se movía al compás del ondeo de la brisa._

"_Whoa… lo has logrado" murmuró Kuwabara que había estado presente todo momento. Youko movió una de sus orejas nerviosamente y miró a Kuwabara. Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. _

"_Sí… noto que mi ki ha multiplicado… y mis sentidos se han agudizado del todo" dijo en un suave susurro y con una voz más grave a la que el pelinaranja acostumbraba a oír. "Ahora sé que debo vencer a Tapion. Kuwabara… ¿crees que serás capaz de derrotarme ahora?" le dijo mirando a su nuevo 'rival' con una sonrisa juguetona. Kuwabara parpadeó e hizo una mueca._

_¡No, no lo creía! Pero sus ganas de probarse a sí mismo le hizo desafiar al Youkai Kitsune tan arrogante que tenía en sus narices… je, haría que el zorro se mordiera la cola. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Seis: La cuenta atrás II

**8 días**

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por conseguir que el oxígeno penetrara en sus pulmones. Sus jadeos resonaban entre las espesas copas de los árboles y sus gruesos y negros troncos. Tosió un poco pero logró que su respiración se fuera estabilizando. Al paso en que cogía aire seguramente se haría un corte en la garganta de lo áspero y violento con el que lo hacía.

Estaba en medio de aquél bosque que había encontrado no hace mucho tiempo. En efecto, seguramente las leyendas se habían encargado de hacer que nadie se acercara, perfecto para él que no tuvo que preocuparse de echar a los que habitaran. En un claro, con los árboles que le rodeaban completamente carbonizados e incluso con las cenizas desintegradas, estaba Yusuke de rodillas y con el torso apoyado en sus antebrazos en el suelo, en una posición casi vulnerable.

Por fin su respiración ya era normal (aunque seguía algo agitada) y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en las manos detrás de su espalda. Miró el cielo. Había empezado a adorar ese cielo… tan claro y rojo cuando atardecía en Makai. Le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo. Trató de secarse la sudor con una mano pero descubrió que su cuerpo entero estaba empapado. Decidió que sería inteligente encontrar un lago o una cascada y (oyendo el rugido de protesta de su estómago) algo para comer.

Se había dicho que trataría de evitar que su cuerpo quedara magullado (la cicatriz del ojo era siempre presente para el moreno… no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente… no, no a Janenba) pero los cortes que había causado ese duro entrenamiento seguramente dejarían alguna marca. Esperó que Keiko le perdonara… la echaba de menos. Muchísimo de menos… y sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo… su vínculo se fortalecía y sentía que sus energías venían cuando pensaba en ella.

Se levantó y casi perdió el equilibro y se estalló contra el suelo cuando sus rodillas temblaron. Se rió de sí mismo… eso es lo que pasa cuando entrenas noventa y seis horas sin parar… cuatro días sin dejar de destrozar ese bosque que seguramente era tan grande como la mitad de China de Ningenkai. Si Kurama se enterara lo mataría, rió ante el pensamiento.

_«Vamos… es hora de comer algo y volver al entrenamiento»_ se dijo a sí mismo. _«Creo que para el día… podría llevar conmigo a Puu… ¿quién sabe dónde estará ese bicho azul?»_ se preguntó encogiendo de hombros.

* * *

**7 días**

Rió amargamente ante la mirada paralizada de horror y miedo que le mostraba el cadáver de Shigure. Ahí estaba, en uno de sus asientos con la boca abierta y con el rostro desfigurado. Más allá de los ojos no se podía ver nada… tan solo una mancha roja de carne viva y sangre caer como una fuente inacabable. De haberse fijado hubiera podido distinguir los nervios, pero Hiei se había asegurado de destrozar el cerebro de Shigure para que no volviera a la vida.

No se fiaba de ese cabrón. Uno de los ojos del Youkai estaba en el suelo y cuando Hiei se giró lo piso accidentalmente. El sonido fue enfermizo, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios… una sonrisa macabra. Había logrado sus planes.

Gracias a ese vínculo que compartía con Okino la operación del brazo no había sido tan mala, no le había dejado tan privado de poder como antes. Es más, justo al levantarse había cogido el brazo de Shigure, había absorbido todo su poder hasta dejarlo indefenso y lo había matado.

Con una velocidad que asusta desapareció de donde había estado, no antes sin robar una de las katanas de Shigure. Hacía siglos atrás, cuando éste había quedado momentáneamente a su cuidado, éste le había explicado que una de sus katanas, la más valiosa, lo era porque perteneció al último rey de Makai cuando en éste había una monarquía. De eso hacía eras, seguramente no conocía a nadie tan viejo.

Esa katana, según lo que le había dicho, estaba hecha de un acero que ya no existía en Makai. Era más duro que el acero de las katanas que él estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero era a la vez era mucho más ligero. Se decía que brillaba como la plata más bella y era más afilada que los colmillos de los lobos de Makai. Y ahí estaba, él, recogiendo la legendaria Katana con sus manos…

A primera vista parecía una espada japonesa normal y corriente, con el filo ligeramente curvado, con la punta que brillaba y reflejaba como el espejo más limpio que existía. Hiei quiso probar su filo… en el cuello de Zaboit. Esa espada legendaria acabaría con él. Lo sabía.

* * *

**6 días**

Okino lo tenía todo bajo control. Esperaba con impaciencia el día en que se reencontraría con Hiei… el día 0… pero también lo temía con toda su alma. Ese podría ser el último día que se vieran… _«No, debo confiar en él. Hiei es fuerte y yo estaré a su lado. Zaboit no podrá con él.»_ pensaba con el cejo fruncido.

Las Koorime habían decidido ponerse de su parte y estaban dispuestas a entregar sus energías curativas: Okino sabía que serviría de gran ayuda. Estaba segura de que, si tenían a curadoras, sus luchadores podrían reponerse con muchísima más felicidad en la hora de la verdad. Se había dado cuenta, pero, de que eso probablemente significaba que las que fueran en el campo de batalla, muchas podrían resultar heridas o muertas.

Okino no era cruel, no le gustaba la muerte. Ni su enfado personal con ellas podría llevar a desearle la muerte a ninguna. Pero sabía que para vencer se necesitarían sacrificios, era una ley vital en Makai… tal solo tenía una esperanza, que tanto las Koorime como los otros Youkai fueran capaces de cubrirse las espaldas.

Se alegró de que Yukina se encontrara en Ningenkai. Si hubiera estado ahí, su carácter amable pero también muy fuerte a pesar de ser sumisa, seguramente le hubiera llevado a ir a la ayuda de las suyas, aunque ésta le hubiera dicho que no se sentía como ellas.

"¡Okino-sama¡El ejército sube a mil quinientos!" Okino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se había sorprendido al oír el término 'ejército', pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente era el más adecuado dada la situación: era una guerra. Era la guerra por Reikai, Ningenkai y los Youkai pacifistas, contra los guerreros locos y ansiosos de un poder que no lograrían en su vida.

"…Quedan seis días, Hiei" susurró mirando al horizonte.

* * *

**5 días**

Decir que estaba preocupado no sería ni acercarse a la realidad. Estaba más que eso, estaba horrorizado ante el pensamiento de que algo pudiera pasarle a Kuwabara. Se maldijo a sí mismo incontables veces mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Kuwabara descansaba inconsciente en los brazos de Kurama. Tenía una horrible marca de mordisco en el costado que sangraba muy profundamente y su cara, pálida, mostraba un dolor insoportable entre jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos. Transformando el Látigo de Espinas que tenía en la mano en una rosa que dejó caer en el suelo, alzó un poco más la mirada para encontrarse con el cadáver del último enemigo al que se habían encontrado.

"K'so…" murmuró. Unas lágrimas de frustración empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Tumbó a Kuwabara gentilmente mientras hizo brotar con el resto del Ki que tenía unas plantas. Esas plantas parecían marchitas, sus hojas eran alargadas y negras, arrugadas como un papel de periódico maltratado. Su olor no era agradable, olía a cenizas y polvo y tenía miles de espinas finas pero increíblemente largas y puntiagudas en el pequeño tronco, también negro.

Cogiendo con la mano sin pensárselo dos veces una de las hojas (y cortándose la palma y sus dedos por lo afiladas que eran las puntas) concentró su Ki para despedazar la hoja y que tan solo quedaran las cecinas. Y sin detenerse siquiera hundió esas cenizas en la herida aún abierta y profundamente sangrando del costado de su compañero. Kuwabara dejó ir un aladrido de dolor cuando las cenizas se escamparon por su herida creando una mezcla no muy agradable a la vista.

"¡Kuwabara-kun¡Despierta!" gritó Kurama al borde de la desesperación. _«Mierda… no debí haber dejado que se peleara…»_ imitó el proceso y las cenizas se mezclaron de nuevo con la sangre. El dolor enviaba espasmos muy fuertes al humano, que no era capaz de despertar. Kurama volvió a maldecir. Clavándose aún más las espinas que antes, arrancó la planta (por suerte las raíces no eran ni profundas ni grandes…) y la deshizo en su mano, para limpiar la herida.

"¡ARGHh…!" el dolor era demasiado evidente…

"K'so…" Había podido eliminarle el veneno que lo hubiera matado… pero no había podido evitar que el conjuro penetrara en su sangre. Un licántropo le había mordido y no había vuelta atrás. "Kuwabara-kun…"

* * *

**4 días**

Eran fuertes y ellos mejor que nadie lo sabían. Su poder había aumentado a una velocidad casi impensable, de no haber sido que su energía misma se había duplicado en un año hacía apenas unos cuantos. Estaban muy orgullosos de haber llevado a cabo ese sistema tan estricto y disciplinario de entrenamiento. Su poder rozaba al S, se considerarían unos Youkai de nivel A+ o del S-.

"_¡Solo nos queda una hembra y seremos los reyes del mambo!"_ dijo una vez Chuu con una de sus sonrisas tan típicas.

Shura estaba lleno de ira por lo Hirudegan. Iría y los mataría, lo tenía claro. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, no a él, Shura, hijo de Yomi. Sus entrenamientos habían sido casi los más duros, todos habían luchado con él y contra él, había aprendido cosas que su padre nunca le había enseñado y sabía que probablemente no lo hubiera hecho: aprender a trabajar en equipo.

De nada le servía, sabía, ser fuerte y si no se sabe luchar con alguien. En el momento de la verdad podría pasar que estuviera solo o con alguien, y decidió que la muerte de sus compañeros no estaba en su lista de preferencias. Es más, había llegado a apreciarles tanto que moriría luchando por o con ellos. Supuso que era eso a lo que se referían los demás cuando hablaban de la _amistad_. Una palabra tan curiosa…

Los demás no lo hacían por venganza, lo hacían porque creían que era lo que debían hacer. Los Reikai-Tantei les habían enseñado cosas en el Ankoku Bujutsukai que, de no haber sido por ellos, serían completamente diferentes. Y ellos estaban contentos de ser como eran. Eran un buen grupo y sabían a qué atenerse. Se prepararían por la batalla y demostrarían a los Hirudegan lo que valía un peine.

"Quedan cuatro días… es mejor que empecemos a suavizar los entrenamientos, a este paso estaremos agotados en el campo de batalla" comentó Touya sabiamente. Jin asintió mientras paraba con el viento las dagas de hielo del Shinobi y los volvía en su contra.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" dijo el pelirrojo con las orejas puntiagudas.

* * *

**3 días**

Había pensando en tal vez ir a ver a Okino a ver como se las apañaba pero había decidido no hacerlo. Después de todo tenía tres días y debía aprovecharlos. Su brazo de metal se adecuaba perfectamente a sus necesidades… y además, con el entrenamiento realizado anteriormente, ahora era ambidiestro. Podía usar katanas con las dos manos y podía invocar al dragón perfectamente.

El dragón había sido lo peor. No lo había comentado con absolutamente nadie desde que le pasó… eso, al brazo. La técnica del Kokuryuu (el Dragón Negro) era impecable y más complicada de entender de lo que parecía. Al carecer del brazo diestro, Hiei se había visto obligado a abandonar esa técnica. Una vez uno se prepara para usar esa técnica tan feroz, lo primero que debe aprender a hacer es sacrificar uno de sus dos brazos.

Él había sacrificado el derecho ante Zeru, su primer oponente en el Ankoku Bujutsukai. Había obligado a sus músculos a soportar una tensión y un calor horribles por dominar esa técnica, casi dejándole el brazo inútil, por eso le servían las vendas. Pero sin brazo había perdido al Dragón y sabía que sería imposible tratar de hacerlo.

Así que, en vistas de tener una oportunidad, obligó a que le fabricaran un miembro de metal. El metal era duro, resistente y sin duda muy bueno. Caro, no cabía duda. Seguía perfectamente lo que su cerebro le ordenaba y, cuando trató de invocar al Kokuryuu… quedó gratamente sorprendido al saber que lo había soportado y que esa técnica volvía a estar bajo su control.

_«Ya puedes empezar a temblar, Zaboit, nadie le hace daño a mi hermana y vive para contarlo»_ pensó sádicamente mientras veía como su dragón salía disparado de la punta de sus dedos hacia el nubloso cielo.

Ya lo tenía. El dragón serpenteante de su mano parecía aún más violento cuando estaba dibujado sobre el metal.

Soltó una risa macabra.

* * *

**2 días**

"Oe, Kurama… te he dicho que no es tu culpa, no te martirices. Además, fui yo quién se interpuso entre vosotros" comentó Kuwabara con una mueca. Miraba molesto a Kurama, que estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol con una mirada sombría. El Kitsune suspiró, sí, ya lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que habría tenido que poder evitarlo "Deja de comerte el coco, ya no hay marcha atrás¿no?" dijo algo más bruscamente el humano.

"Aa" no podía negárselo. Se había sorprendido de la madurez con la que Kuwabara se había tomado las noticias. Al principio lo había dejado en un estado de «shock», no había duda, pero rápidamente se recompuso diciendo que ya encontrarían la manera de girar los efectos. Kurama sabía que so no era posible y sin querer darle esperanzas, se lo dijo. Pero Kuwabara se mantuvo optimista.

"¡Ya está bien!" dijo de pronto. Hizo una mueca de dolor al hacer un movimiento brusco pero rápidamente le dijo a su compañero "Estoy bien, no es nada, solo un tirón. ¿Como tienes la mano?"

"Bien, solo son rasguños"

"Rasguños mi madre¡casi te la atraviesas!" Kurama se encogió de hombros cuando miró su mano vendada. Con los cuidados necesarios se curaría rápidamente. Aunque le había sabido mal por Botan, que seguramente habría notado un espasmo de dolor en la palma…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe pero no dijo nada. Kuwabara había sido herido… ¿cómo estaría Yukina? Estaría bien, estaban todos con ella… suspiró. "Escucha, Kurama…"

Kurama lo miró e inmediatamente bajó del árbol con una gracia solo comparable a la del gato. Miró a su compañero. Estaba serio.

"No sé lo que pasará… me cargaré al cuarto para que no tengáis que cargar con él, encima" explicó "Pero no sé lo que me pasará después. Seguramente cuando pase… me da que me volveré completamente loco y temo que os haga daño. Si eso pasara… ¿me matarías?" La seriedad de los ojos y la gravedad de su voz indicaron al Kitsune que no estaba de broma. Lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos fijos en él.

"¡Nani?" respondió.

"Si llegara a acercarme a Yukina para hacerle daño… me matas, por favor"

Kurama no tuvo más remedio… tuvo que asentir… al apretar con fuerza los puños su mano volvió a sangrar pero no se dio cuanta hasta pasadas unas horas.

* * *

**1 día**

Había pasado todo ese día entrenando las bases de la lucha. Había estirado sus músculos, relajado sus articulaciones, tensado su cuerpo, se sentía listo para luchar. Sabía que ese día, el último, debía preparar su cuerpo para la lucha que lo esperaba al día siguiente… se moría de ganas, de enfrentarse a Janenba, de tener su cuello entre sus dedos, apretando con su fuerza descomunal hasta que la sangre resbalara por la barbilla y manchara sus dedos…

_«Te queda un día de vida, Janenba¿ya lo estás disfrutando?»_ prensó mientras se alzaba con las manos y doblaba las rodillas.

Sabía que no sería nada sensato enfrentarse al combate de mañana con las agujetas que le impedían moverse, así que dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo relajándose y meditando a su manera.

_«Vieja… ¿sigues ahí?»_ pensó para sí. Durante sus entrenamientos había bloqueado cualquier influencia que no fuera la lucha. Menos Keiko. No, nunca podría olvidar a Keiko, ya no podía dejarla fuera de su mente, algo se resistía a dejar escapar esa imagen de él. Había tratado y conseguido olvidar durante esos días a Genkai. Esa vez… sabía que era la última vez que se verían. Se mordió el labio levemente mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba.

Era obvio que la muerte de ella sea cercaba. Habían estado tan obsesionados con los Hirudegan que a todos les había pasado desapercibido. No sabía qué era el causante de lo que sería su muerte, pero sí que sabía que era irreversible. Y juró que cuando fuera él a Reikai (que no sería mañana… ¡JA!) le daría una buena patada en el culo (para recibir otro aún peor…).

Sí, ya se había enfrentado a la muerte de su Maestra una vez. Pero ésa vez había sido a manos de Toguro: asesinada. Esta vez, por la mirada de serenidad que le dedicaba la anciana, sería una muerte con la conciencia tranquila. Siempre que pensaba en ella sentía un ligero temblor en las manos y notaba que su visión se borrada, de la misma manera que notaba su garganta arder. Pero no lloró.

La vieja no querría que su baka-deshi llorara.

_«Estúpida vieja… ya la has vuelto a palmar, sí que aguantas poco»_ pensó amargamente _«Si resucitas ahora quedaremos empatados»_ pero él sabía que eso no pasaría.

* * *

**día 0**

Una poderosa energía se había alzado junto al primer rayo de luz. Estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba Hiei, a muchos, pero él los recorrió rápidamente con los pies y su velocidad que superaba a la del dios. Tenía una sonrisa en al cara, una sonrisa cruel. Ya había dominado del todo el poder de su Kokuryuu y la katana había sido estrenada (pero no con muerte… ese era un privilegio de Zaboit) y controlada.

A medida que se fue acercando donde se concentraba la energía, la sonrisa se debilitaba.

Tenía los ojos fijos en el rayo de luz. Era una visión muy extraña, solo comparable con la apertura del túnel cuando Sensui e Itsuki fueron capaces de abrir uno. Pero en cambio de ser con conjunto de demonios desesperados por cruzar la línea, era un solo rayo de luz blanca, que provenía de un lugar del cielo y caía en el suelo. Hiei rápidamente apartó la vista, era demasiado intensa, esa luz. El diámetro seguramente sería de unos cien metros.

"¡OE¡HIEI!" Giró la vista. Ahí estaba Urameshi. Seguía con esa cicatriz en la cara y con varias que le seguían al cuerpo, su ropa estaba deshecha pero intacta. Saltó del pájaro azul que lo llevaba hasta caer a su lado, borrando la sonrisa por una expresión seria, casi enfadada.

"¿Has venido con el pájaro?" preguntó Hiei monótonamente.

"Sí, quería ver el panorama" Hiei se sorprendió por la brillante ocurrencia del detective. Éste pareció comprenderlo porqué le echó una mirada rastrera, pero el Koorime ni se inmutó. "¿Has visto a Kuwabara o a Kurama?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Como llamados, éstos aparecieron de las sombras. "¡Oe!"

"¡WHAA!" exclamó Kuwabara en forma de salutación. Todos se lo quedaron mirando. Kurama rió suavemente, confuso ante el grito de su amigo. "¡Qué demonios tienes en el brazo, renacuajo?" preguntó señalando al brazo de metal.

"…solo conozco a alguien que ha podido hacer algo así… pero estaba muerto…" dijo el Kitsune sorprendido. Yusuke, confuso, les pidió que se explicaran.

"Era capaz de regenerarse con el cerebro. Me he encargado de él después" replicó el Koorime. Kuwabara también hizo coro con Yusuke, exigiendo explicaciones.

"Hablamos de Shigure" dijo Kurama con una leve sonrisa. Kuwabara no dijo nada, no sabía ni quién era (aparte de unas palabras de Kurama cuando éste le explicó cómo fueron las cosas en Makai con lo del torneo) pero Yusuke hizo una mueca.

"¿Y a quién le importa!"

"Vamos, pues"

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Un mal final para el chapter, lo sé… T.T pero no sabía como terminarlo. Hmm… creo que todo esto me está pasando por escribirlo tan rápido, pero bueno, no pienso reescribirlo todo ahora (o.O) ¡así que no tenéis más remedio que esperar la próxima actualización!

Bueno, estos dos últimos chapters han sido pesados, lo sé… pero ¡**POR FIN EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN**! Un poco más de paciencia que la cosa se anima.

Tal vez os preguntéis por qué no menciono a las personas en Ningenkai… lo he hecho porque si no, estos chapters tan pesados (de escribir y de leer probablemente) se alargarían y además, así dejamos todo esto para más adelante y tengo una excusa para poner un capítulo de más, jeje.

**NOTA:** He tardado tanto en actualizar porque un anónimo denunció dos de mis fics y me prohibieron publicar durante una temporada. Ch. Encima son trabajos viejos. Se llamaban "I'm not the only person with this things in mind" (de Digimon Tamers) y "Typical Sorato: Blue-eyed love" (Digimon 02, una historia cliché).

**En el próximo capítulo:** Los dos ejércitos, el de los Hirudegan y el de la oposición se ponen en marcha. Están todos dispuestos a ganar por sus creencias y nada les hará cambiar de opinión, la batalla será sangrienta… Yusuke y los demás saben que es la hora de enfrentarse a ellos.

Es la batalla final, la batalla definitiva.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Golden Peony:** Jajaja, la verdad es que no solo es el fic que madura a lo largo de la historia, lo que pasa es que durante el año que lo iba escribiendo maduró mi estilo. El que quitó la barrera Makai-Ningenkai fue Reikai, puesto que si recuerdas bien, Enki, una vez ganó el torneo, prohibió a los Youkai atacar a los humanos (es más, les dijo que debían protegerlos), por lo que cualquier humano podía entrar a Makai si llegaba a un portal y no se daba cuenta. Y sips, Okino ha cambiado. Ha pasado de ser la Youkai insegura y nerviosa a una mujer madura y responsable, ha conocido la verdad de lo que pasó entre ella y Hiei y ha conocido a los humanos. Realmente me arrepiento de haber desarrollado tan poco la personalidad de Okino… xD me hace gracia lo que has contado sobre la elección de tu amiga, si ella cree que ha hecho lo mejor, es que ha hecho lo que es mejor. Sobre trabajos… lunes tengo que entregar uno que es el 10 por ciento de **todo** bachillerato…

**Gaby chan:** ¡WOW! Siempre quedo sorprendido cuando alguien me dice que ha leído mis fics largos (especialmente este) de un tirón… realmente impresiona. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo! Y gracias por los cumplidos de la web… la verdad es que es terriblemente duro escribir fics, estudiar y llevar una web (además de soportar mi adicción a leer fics yo también xD) Jajaj, de KeikoxYusuke queda un poco aún, ahora de momento los capítulos serán todo aventura y poco-nada romance… pero los últimos están llenos de ello, lo prometo.

**Ana:** ¡WOW! Otra persona que lee 35 capítulos de golpe… debo decir que me siento terriblemente halagada. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! xD Y sí, la pareja KuramaxBotan estaba echa lenta expresamente por eso… porque quería impacientar a los lectores para que no abandonaran leer el fic, pero iba añadiendo detalles para que la gente no se aburriera (como cuando Botan fue con Kurama a Makai a buscar a Hiei tras aparecer Zaboit como Yuki) y recuerdos, etc. Pero también ah sido la más difícil de lograr para que quedara bien (aparte de HieixOkino, también difícil) porque en la serie no hay absolutamente **nada** entre los dos. Sobre las escenas sangrientas… bueno, estamos llegando a las pelear finales, así que ya te aviso que de capítulos 38-41 será todo pelea, sangre y dolor (xD), y el final del capítulo está en el capítulo 50. Y sobre lo del humor… pues la verdad, ya no escribo humor, no sé como hacerlo o.O sí, es extraño, hace tanto tiempo que le dedico mis escrito únicamente al Angst y a las Aventuras, que apenas pienso en el humor. ¿Triste, eh?

**Angel Nemesis:** xDD ¡Gracias por ser tan fiel, lectora! Umm… cierto, Toguro Aniki tiene más vidas que un gato… xD que mal. Y tranquila, Kurama se ha transformado en Youko a su voluntad n.n ¡Ya tenemos a los Shinobi¡Ya les tenemos aquí! Y la verdad que cogí la idea del brazo de metal de "Full Metal Alchemist" (recomendada), pero es verdad que Jet también usa… lo había olvidado xD Y veamos, sobre por qué Botan no se entrena es porque debería entrenarse desde cero: tendría que aprender a luchar, a transformarse en Youkai (Kurama tardó 4 años, después de todo, y solo tienen 20 días aproximadamente) y Kurama no tiene tiempo de entrenarla. Jeje, a mi también le gusta KoenmaxAyame… xD

**Sin Raven Black:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y tranquilo, entiendo que no pudieras enviar un review antes… yo también estoy con los estudios y realmente duele xD ¡Pero gracias por acordarte! Aahhh… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Tapion de que Shou era la mujer de Youko? Creo que lo dejé claro… puede que no, también xD Veamos, Tapion estaba enamorado de Shou, pero ella ya había conocido a Youko y se sentía atraída. Y cuando ella le dijo que se iría con Youko, Tapion lo supo y decidió matarles (sí, hay gente así de malvada en los fics de los autores retorcidos como yo xD). ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me temo que tengo que dejar de escribir Bonus… demasiado poco tiempo, espero que lo comprendas. Aunque gracias por todo.

**Yomi-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

* * *

**Bonus nº22: **Tartamudeando

**Dedicado a:** Golden Peony

**Pareja principal:** Kurama/Botan (claro xD)

Estaba avergonzada. Le daba muchísima vergüenza pensar en cómo habían empezado a salir como pareja ella y Kurama-kun… Siempre que pensaba en ello, Botan sentía como su cara empezaba a arder y no hacía falta tener un espejo para saber que tenía la cara como un pimiento (rojo, por supuesto). Es que había sido algo tan… extraño… que realmente se exasperaba cuando Keiko-chan o Shizuru-chan la pinchaban sobre esa relación.

Botan tenía un problema. Un problema gordo.

Tartamudeaba.

Eso mismo, tartamudeaba. Es más, durante la declaración del pelirrojo se había puesto tan nerviosa que no logró decir ni el sí, así que tuvo que asentir vigorosamente para que Kurama-kun no se pensaba que le estaba rechazando. Le avergonzaba pensar que él había dicho un discurso precioso (se sonrojaba al recordarlo… palabras como «Es posible que no sea correspondido… pero mientras sigas a mi lado no me importa. No me importa que no me veas como amante… pero mientras me veas como alguien más que a un conocido, un amigo, ya por eso me considero el hombre más feliz de los tres mundos» o algo así); y ella… ¡ella, se había puesto como un tomate.

No había podido ni decir la "S". Y al día siguiente le dolía el cuello por la violencia con la que asintió la cabeza. Kurama-kun se extrañó (se alegraba, claro, de tener una respuesta positiva…) y le pregunto que si se encontraba bien, que si podía hablar… ella negó con la cabeza y él le preguntó que si estaba afónica, y ella volvió a negar. Entonces le preguntó que si quería ser su novia y ella, de nuevo, se atragantó y asintió.

"_¿Botan-san…¿Seguro que estás bien?" _le había preguntado, sorprendido. Ella volvió a asentir con vehemencia.

Sus citas no habían ido mejor. Él la llamaba por el comunicador de interfono entre Reikai y Ningenkai y ella siempre volvía a ponerse roja y a tartamudear. No le costó mucho averiguar cuál era el problema de la peliazul al pelirrojo, incluso lo encontraba adorable, pero estaba claro que Kurama-kun empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque ella no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Una vez, mientras comían en un restaurante cuando Kurama-kun invitaba, se había puesto tan nerviosa que su agua había caído encima de la sopa y el vaso había tirado el suelo el bol. Kurama-kun tuvo que pedir disculpas en su nombre porque se ponía tan nerviosa que pensaba que se desmayaría. Pero esa no fue la única ocurrencia. Un día, Kurama-kun la invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa y ella asintió (de nuevo con la cabeza) y ella se puso tan nerviosa cuando le esperaba en su habitación (Kurama-kun estaba en la cocina preparando té) que saltó por la ventana, dejando una nota (la única manera de comunicarse) y se fue volando a Reikai.

Kurama-kun le preguntó que si estaba enojada con él, y ella protestó como pudo. Pero se pudo tan nerviosa que no pudo pasar de "N-No e-e-es-es e-e-es-es-o, e-es-esqu-e---que… m-me…"

Kurama-kun tenía una paciencia infinita. De ser cualquier otro chico, a la primera semana de relación hubiera abandonado y la hubiera dejado. Pero Kurama-kun estaba logrando hacer que se tranquilizara pero siempre que le preguntaba el motivo de su tartamudeo ella… bueno, lo de siempre. Kurama-kun se estaba exasperando y ella se sentía realmente mal por dentro. Keiko-chan y Shizuru-chan estaba tratando de hacer que se calmara y hablaban de él y se dieron cuenta de que eso solo le pasaba en _presencia_ de Kurama-kun.

Lo que Botan no sabía es que, por otro lado, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban dando sus ideas a Kurama que, pese a estar sonriendo, parecía triste. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que esos dos serían quienes le darían la idea para "curar" a Botan?

… Volviendo a Botan, esa tarde habían acordado volverse a ver para ir a comer. Y estaba pasando algo raro, porque Kurama-kun nunca llegaba tarde, pero había estado esperando veinte minutos. Miraba a su alrededor, a la gente, a su reloj, a su alrededor, a la gente, a su reloj, a su alrededor, a la gente, a su reloj… veinticinco minutos. Hizo una mueca. ¿Habría pasado algo? Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Kurama-kun _NUNCA_ llegaba tarde. Y si llegaba, siempre eran dos minutos y se disculpaba.

¿Sería que había decidido dejarla plantada? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y seguramente tartamudearía incluso con Keiko-chan. ¿Y si se había cansado de esos dos meses de relación en vano¿Y si se había cansado de que ella hiciera el ridículo y no pudiera ni disculparse¿Y si había decidido hacerle una broma de mal gusto como venganza¿O y si le había pasado algo¿Y si le habían atacado¿Y si estaba herido o enfermo¿Y si su madre le había descubierto¿Y si había pasado algo en Makai y ella no sabía nada¿Y si le había pasado algo a Kurama-kun¿Y si Hiei…?

Unas manos frías, _HELADAS_, pasaron por su cuello, acariciando su sensible piel y haciendo que ella gritara, alertando toda la ciudad.

Las manos eran de Kurama.

"¡KURAMA-KUN¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES¿¡QUE NO VES QUE ME HAS ASUSTADO¿¡QUE NO VES QUE LLEGAS MEDIA HORA TARDE¿¡ES QUE NO TIENES CONSIDERACIÓN? Vale que lo haga Yusuke… ¡PERO TÚ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA¿¡POR QUÉ TE RÍES?"

Kurama sabría que **nunca**, bajo _NINGÚN_ concepto, debería intentar hacer caso a Yusuke o a Kuwabara-kun. De Yusuke se esperaban cosas así, y Yukina-san era una santa. Vale, sí, había curado el "problema" de Botan, pero había recibido un buen golpe de remo a cambio.

----**Fin**----

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** O.O Hace tanto tiempo que no hago comedias… ¡que ya ni sé hacerlas! Espero que no haya sido tan mala… lo que pasa es que me he ido acostumbrando tanto al género Angst y Aventuras, que apenas sé implicar humor… ¡ARGH! Bueno… espero que no haya sido tan malo.

**Notas de Autor 2:** Este es el fin de los Bonus de YYHD. Lo digo porque voy publicando Bonus a cada actualización, y estaré de exámenes hasta Mayo (2º Bachillerato… ¡argh!). Es posible que de vez en cuando vaya incluyendo alguno… pero no serán pedidos, serán, simplemente, cosas que iré escribiendo. Doy las gracias a aquellos que tanto me habéis apoyado en historia o Bonus y disculpas a los que querían y no pueden recibir.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	37. Poniendo a prueba

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La guerra por los tres mundos ya ha empezado. Los dos ejércitos se ven las caras, dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen cierto. Es la batalla final.

**Notas de Autor:** Hmm… creo que probablemente este chapter resulte aburrido¡espero que no me odiéis por eso!

Recapitulación: _La cuenta atrás II_

_Una poderosa energía se había alzado junto al primer rayo de luz. Estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba Hiei, a muchos, pero él los recorrió rápidamente con los pies y su velocidad que superaba a la del dios. Tenía una sonrisa en al cara, una sonrisa cruel. Ya había dominado del todo el poder de su Kokuryuu y la katana había sido estrenada (pero no con muerte… ese era un privilegio de Zaboit) y controlada. _

_A medida que se fue acercando donde se concentraba la energía, la sonrisa se debilitaba. _

_Tenía los ojos fijos en el rayo de luz. Era una visión muy extraña, solo comparable con la apertura del túnel cuando Sensui e Itsuki fueron capaces de abrir uno. Pero en cambio de ser con conjunto de demonios desesperados por cruzar la línea, era un solo rayo de luz blanca, que provenía de un lugar del cielo y caía en el suelo. Hiei rápidamente apartó la vista, era demasiado intensa, esa luz. El diámetro seguramente sería de unos cien metros. _

"_¡OE¡HIEI!" Giró la vista. Ahí estaba Urameshi. Seguía con esa cicatriz en la cara y con varias que le seguían al cuerpo, su ropa estaba deshecha pero intacta. Saltó del pájaro azul que lo llevaba hasta caer a su lado, borrando la sonrisa por una expresión seria, casi enfadada._

"_¿Has venido con el pájaro?" preguntó Hiei monótonamente._

"_Sí, quería ver el panorama" Hiei se sorprendió por la brillante ocurrencia del detective. Éste pareció comprenderlo porqué le echó una mirada rastrera, pero el Koorime ni se inmutó. "¿Has visto a Kuwabara o a Kurama?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Como llamados, éstos aparecieron de las sombras. "¡Oe!"_

"_¡WHAA!" exclamó Kuwabara en forma de salutación. Todos se lo quedaron mirando. Kurama rió suavemente, confuso ante el grito de su amigo. "¡Qué demonios tienes en el brazo, renacuajo?" preguntó señalando al brazo de metal._

"…_solo conozco a alguien que ha podido hacer algo así… pero estaba muerto…" dijo el Kitsune sorprendido. Yusuke, confuso, les pidió que se explicaran. _

"_Era capaz de regenerarse con el cerebro. Me he encargado de él después" replicó el Koorime. Kuwabara también hizo coro con Yusuke, exigiendo explicaciones. _

"_Hablamos de Shigure" dijo Kurama con una leve sonrisa. Kuwabara no dijo nada, no sabía ni quién era (aparte de unas palabras de Kurama cuando éste le explicó cómo fueron las cosas en Makai con lo del torneo) pero Yusuke hizo una mueca._

"_¿Y a quién le importa!"_

"_Vamos, pues"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Siete: Poniendo a prueba

Yusuke Urameshi tenía la mirada fija en Janenba. Su mirada era tan fría, tan amenazadora que incluso Toguro pudo haberse sentido intimidado. Estaba furioso: muy furioso, su cuerpo temblaba como anticipando la lucha mientras hacia un gesto descuidado a Puu, pero el ave se azul no iba a dejar su lado, no, el reflejo del corazón del delincuente se mantendría fiel al moreno que, por un motivo u otro, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido.

Su vista pasó a fijarse en Kuwabara. Éste estaba tenso aunque el moreno aún no sabía por qué (vamos, que era algo obvio pero que tampoco era para tanto… ¿verdad?). pocas veces lo había visto así. Probablemente el pelirrojo era el único que no sentía un mínimo deje de ira. Estaba claro que sí, que deseaba vengar a su hermana Shizuru, pero ni siquiera sabía con quién enfrentarse. Eso hubiera puesto nervioso hasta a Yusuke. Pero Kuwabara estaba distinto, había algo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. ¿Preocupado por Yukina? Esperaba que tan solo fuera eso.

A su derecha estaba Kurama, de pie. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el plateado Youko, en cambio del pelirrojo Shuichi, pero no mencionó nada. Supuso que trataría de encontrar la forma de transformarse libremente, pero no sabía que lo había logrado. Le extrañaba. Recordaba cuando Kurama le confesó que luchó con Shigure en forma de humano por no traicionar la memorias de su madre y ya lo había hecho dos veces; aunque lo cierto era que como Youkai Kitsune tenía más probabilidades de vencer que como humano.

Hiei (detrás de ellos pero con una mirada igual de feroz) tenía un rostro serio. Sus manos (esta vez en plural… el Koorime jamás fallaba de fascinarle) se apretaban con fuerza creando puños que uno no desearía tener incrustado en la mandíbula. Su Katana estaba enfundada en su derecha NA1. Tenía la frente destapada pero el Jagan cerrado, creando una suave línea que parecía una cicatriz. Hiei, como notando la mirada del detective, asintió levemente mientras sus dos ojos normales perseguían al horizonte, como esperando algo.

"¡Listos para patear un par de culos!" dijo Yusuke en voz alta. Todos asintieron, sonriendo. "Oh, vamos tíos… ¡un poco más de entusiasmo, joder!" _«Qué más da si la palmamos hoy o mañana…»_ añadió mentalmente.

Era muy obvio que el entusiasmo de Yusuke de alguna manera animó a los cuatro luchadores.

Yusuke giró su rostro y vio al ejército de Youkai que rodeaba a los tres demonios. _«¿Tres demonios? Janenba, Zaboit, Tapion… ¿y el cuarto?»_. Kuwabara parecía pensar en lo mismo. En general, el ejército enemigo debía contar con diez mil demonios, algunos de clase baja (nivel C o así) y la mayoría de clase B (tanto baja, media como alta). Habían bastantes del A y algunos del S…

Pero su propio ejército se empezaba a montar detrás de ellos.

* * *

Escondido detrás de la sombra de Tapion (el más alto de los Hirudegan), Toguro Aniki (aunque ahora solo Toguro) simplemente ojeaba su presa con la boca hecha agua. Había estado esperando demasiado tiempo y lo sabía, en esconderse, aunque bien siempre quiso que su entrada fuera triunfal. Ah¡cómo disfrutaría al ver la cara de shock y horror de su enemigo ningen!

"Youko es mi presa, no te confundas" vino la voz fría de Tapion. Toguro le envió una mirada rastrera.

"Ya lo sé. Además, es ese humano el que lo empezó todo" dijo mirando con desprecio a Kuwabara, a quién se veía confundido por la 'falta' del cuarto miembro. Sus ojos negros y saltones brillaban de excitación.

"Pero no empecemos ahora mismo, quiero ver de qué son capaces" añadió Zaboit recordando con una malicia enfermiza el papel que jugaba cuando se hacía pasar por Yuki, el bueno. Su propio ojo Jagan se movía excitadamente bajo el párpado. "Ahora mismo me siento holgazán, si les veo luchar tal vez me excite" pasó su lengua por sus afilados colmillos.

"Oh, sí" intervino Janenba. Él se sentía muy impaciente, pero quería sentirlo más, ver como Urameshi se transformaba en Mazoku…le entraban deseos irremediables de tomar su vida como la visión de su ojo. Cuando el caso de Tapion y de Toguro era de venganza, lo de Zaboit era maldad y avaricia pura bajo una apariencia inocente, … lo suyo era tan solo lujuria. Ese Urameshi, tan parecido a él… oh, se le encendía la sangre.

"_Eres un salido, Janenba"_ le comentó Zaboit una vez.

"Ya tengo ganas de poseerte, Urameshi…"

* * *

Hiei estaba muy orgulloso, eso podía verlo Okino en sus ojos cuando ella se acercó con sus tres mil luchadores, muchas de ellas Koorime. Al principio le había enojado su presencia, pero recordó y de pronto comprendió porqué Okino les había aceptado. La organización de ese ejército, por lo que sabía él de estrategia, era brillante.

"Yo lucharé con ellos… y te esperaré cuando salgas" dijo ella suavemente. En realidad ella quería pedirle que no fuera… pero sabía que él no iba a echarse atrás.

Miró a Hiei sorprendida cuando vio su brazo de metal. Hiei asintió con una sonrisa arrogante y de inmediato comprendió aquél malestar que había estado sintiendo en el brazo unos días atrás. El Koorime la tranquilizó y le pidió que se cuidara.

Pudo ver los rostros de alivio de Kurama y de Urameshi cuando el grupo de los Shinobi se acercaron a ellos. Él mismo, por una razón u otra, se sintió más tranquilo con la presencia de esos siete. La sorpresa fue grata, su Youki había aumentado de una manera bestial, incluso ese Rinku y Suzuki parecían fuertes. Sin duda, los Shinobi jugarían un papel importantísimo. Pudo ver al hijo de Yomi (¿Shura?) ahora rey de Gandara.

Kuwabara parecía inquieto. Yusuke no se había dado cuenta (todo lo que tenía en mente era la lucha que se avecinaba) pero ciertamente el Kitsune debía saberlo. El ki de Kuwabara había cambiado, no solo había el suyo propio mezclado con el de su hermana, sino que había otra cosa… una mirada culpable se le escapaba el Kitsune cuando miraba al humano; por algún motivo tuvo tentaciones de decirle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero por algún motivo no abrió la boca.

_«Juguemos»_

Como por instinto Hiei agarró la empuñadura de su katana. Vio la mirada de Zaboit… iba directa a él, inclusive el tercero de su pecho. Los Tantei se percataron de su súbita acción. Kurama fue el primero en preguntarle qué había pasado.

"Quieren jugar… poner a prueba el ejército" murmuró sombríamente. Eso no formaba parte del plan que había trazado en un principio. Se habían imaginado un ataque simultáneo pero ellos parecían dispuestos a pasarlo bien. Yusuke se giró hacia los Shinobi, a Okino y al ejército detrás de ellos (unos seis mil en total… ¡wow! Suerte que existían unos Youkai decentes…). Se alegró de ver a los discípulos de su padre Raizen entre ellos.

"No hay problema" habló Shura que instintivamente tomó el control de las cosas.

* * *

Decir que los Shinobi se lo estaban pasando en grande no era más que suavizar el golpe. Estaban eufóricos, incluso Touya y Shishiwakamaru se mostraban animados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los muchos Youkai de nivel C estaban a sus pies. Algunos se iban cambiado de bando aleatóriamente… Los Hirudegan, por eso, les habían subestimado claramente. Ya lo verían, les demostrarían el poder del ejército.

Shura parecía estar de lo más cómodo dando órdenes. Luchaba, sí, y contra los más fuertes, pero el liderazgo parecía ser un don innato en su persona, se desquiciaba luchando, lo sabía. Cuidaba de cubrirles las espaldas a sus compañeros y aliados, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba.

Las Koorime iban por aquí y por allá, protegidos por los aliados y curando los heridos. No cabía decir que estaban aterrorizadas, varias de ellas habían caído por curar a quién creían aliado y era asesino de Hirudegan. Las que seguían en pie ya estaban todas salpicadas en sangre. La mayoría estaban aterradas, e incluso momentáneamente paralizadas ante la perspectiva de intervenir en esa lucha. Pero se negaron a traicionar a Okino.

Okino no tardó mucho en averiguar la trampa tendida por los Hirudegan y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si habría alguna manera de contrarrestar ese poder corrupto. Notaba el peso de la mirada de Hiei en su nuca.

Detrás de los Hirudegan, plantados en el otro lado del campo de batalla a los Tantei, iban apareciendo más y más Youkai, escurridizos como las sombras, su poder aumentando con el número. Era imposible saber quién sería el ganador si no se tenían números exactos. Okino se maldijo. Ella había enseñado toda su baraja mientras que ellos seguían con ases en la manga.

Antes el poder parecía igualado, casi a favor del grupo de los Tantei, pero ahora… se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Dejó que una de las Koorime curara la herida de su brazo.

* * *

"Debería ayudarles… ellos son tres, nosotros cuatro. Yo sobro" esa afirmación sorprendió a los tres que le acompañaban. Pero Kuwabara hablaba en serio. No solo lo sabían por el tono de voz y los puños fuertemente apretados, sino por esa extraña mirada que había visto Kurama más de una vez. Así era como reaccionaba ante la presión de sentirse excluido por su condición humana.

"Hn. Ningen idiota. Hay cuatro y TÚ deberías saberlo mejor que nadie" el Youkai Kitsune iba a decir algo parecido (cierto que notaba una cuarta energía algo familiar) pero no de esa manera.

"Pues yo solo veo tres" constató Yusuke mirando confusos a sus compañeros. Por algún motivo, tal vez la sobreprotección que sentía hacia su amigo, hacía que se sintiera aliviado. Pero el respeto que también se había ganado le hizo avergonzarse ante su actitud. Kuwabara no era débil.

"Hn. Hay cuatro"

"Hay otro poder. Está levemente ocultado entre tantos Youki's disparados. Me suena su presencia, aunque no caigo de donde" dijo Youko mirando a las figuras. Sus ojos fríos y dorados cayeron sobre los casi incolores de Tapion. El movimiento de la cola del zorro blanco era una provocación, pero Kurama no caería en esa trampa.

"Sí… ya lo noto" respondió el pelirrojo con los ojos levemente más grandes "Yo… ¡yo también conozco ese poder!"

"Hn"

"La lucha prosigue… ¡EH¡¡HACEN TRAMPA!" exclamó de golpe Yusuke viendo el juego de los Hirudegan. "Malditos…"

"Debimos haberlo supuesto" comentó Kurama. No había apartado la mirada de Tapion, dispuesto a ganas esa guerra de todos modos. "Estaba claro que no harían juego limpio" gruñó cuando Tapion le mostró los colmillos _«No debo ponerme nervioso…solo intenta provocarme, eso es todo»_ pensó para tranquilizarse.

"¿Y en cuanto acabe esta lucha, la nuestra empieza?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sips. Empieza **_la definitiva_**."

* * *

¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Por lo menos seis horas, de eso estaba seguro. Había recibido un dolor ocasional en el cuerpo cuando Okino era dañada en batalla, pero siempre había alguna Koorime dispuesta a ayudarla. El primer sol empezaba a ponerse… el segundo estaba a punto de subir, y cuando bajara éste el cielo sería iluminado por dos lunas simultáneamente.

Hiei, de todo lo que no era, no era insensato. Sabía que Okino se estaba debilitando a medida que pasaban las horas. Al principio se habían defendido perfectamente y la ofensa era notable. Pero su ejército, un numero casi infinitamente (bueno, no tanto) inferior, se iba desgastando. Por suerte y como pasa casi todas las veces, la fuerza compensa el número.

Estaba muy orgulloso de Okino pero temía por su vida.

Veía como los suyos luchaban por seguir. Los Shinobi estaban todos bien. Haría una hora, Shura había exhibido su fuerza disparando energía hacia un grupo de unos doscientos enemigos, solo dos de los suyos cayeron en ese ataque.

Los detectives habían empezado a impacientarse. Yusuke estaba tumbado en el suelo, mirando al cielo con un rostro inteligible (tal vez pensando en su hembra) con las extremidades extendidas cómodamente sobre la arena.

Kuwabara estaba sentado mirando la batalla con interés. Seguía inquieto, pero el Koorime seguía sin saber por qué. Enviaba muchas miradas al sol y al cielo… pero no veía un motivo para hacerlo.

Había pensado que Kurama volvería a tomar su cuerpo humano cuando viera que la lucha no se aproximaba, pero el Kitsune plateado seguía en su sitio. Tenía la mirada tan serena como siempre y miraba ocasionalmente por el rabillo del ojo a Kuwabara.

* * *

Una de las pocas Koorime que seguía con vida (se habían adentrado en la batalla unas doscientas cincuenta y quedaban como ella unas treinta) corría por todos lados, tratando de evitar ataques feroces contra su cuerpo. Lo cierto era que pocos de los ataques que les lanzaban esos Youkai (a menos que fueran de clase A o S) la afectaban. Las mujeres del hielo eran conocidas por su gran defensa contra ataques exteriores, además, su magia blanca se encargaba de que sus heridas se curaran en cuestión de segundos.

Sus compañeras, aquellas que habían muerto en batalla, habían sido atacadas directamente y muertas de un solo golpe. Ésa era la única manera de matarlas, a las de su especie, con un golpe seco y duro. Si las dejaban medio-muertas, en medio minuto ya estarían en pie, y eso lo habían aprendido los Youkai más inteligentes que luchaban en esa carnicería.

Ella contaba con unos cuantos rasguños que en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban, su piel blanca volvía a adquirir el mismo color de la nieve y con la suavidad del melocotón. Corría a la máxima velocidad que le ofrecía sus delgadas piernas, curando las heridas de aquellos que sufrían las más graves, ignorando los gritos de aquellos que trataban de hacerse pasar por aliados.

¿Cómo sabían quién eran los aliados y quiénes no? Ella tenía más de cuatro mil años, sabía distinguir las miradas puras de las que no. Sabía distinguir la miradas llena de malicia y la sonrisa retorcida de las miradas suplicantes y sonrisas desesperadas. Ella, la "jefa" de aquellas Koorime que habían decidido revelarse y no ignorar más los asuntos exteriores (lo cierto era que aún quedaban quinientas más en Hyoga), estaba dispuesta a ayudar para que Makai no fuera un infierno.

_«Además…»_ pensaba Lui NA2 , que así se llamaba _«Uno de ellos… el Koorime Prohibido, Hiei Jaganshi… yo le debo algo muy importante, mi deuda nunca quedará sellada si no me mata o si no hago esto aquí y ahora»_ pensaba algo dramáticamente. Acabó de curar una herida en el brazo de una Mizu, Okino, las dos aliadas y comandantes en su 'grupo'. Ella… Okino, era la _hembra_ del Niño Prohibido.

"Arigatou" dijo Okino escuetamente mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía de su vista, matando aun par de Youkai que iban a arremeter contra la mujer.

La mujer dio un respingo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por culpa de su error, de no haber sido pro ella, hubiera muerto. Esquivó graciosamente (ese era otro don de las Koorime, los movimientos llenos de elegancia y tan escurridizos como los del gato) un puñado de Youkai de clase C que iba a por ella.

Giró su vista un momento y miró al Niño Prohibido. No había cambiado… mucho. Sí que habían diferencias, un ojo Jagan implantado en su frente y un brazo de metal… quién le hubiera dicho que él era el hijo de Hina, la Koorime más bella que jamás existió… y la más rebelde.

* * *

Chuu dio una sacudida al demonio que iba a atacar a Rinku por detrás y lo envió contra otro que se encastó con otro, creando un curioso efecto dominó. Chuu iba muy borracho, tenía los ojos brillando y una sonrisa de bobalicón en el rostro, pero sus puños fuertemente apretados daba a entender a sus compañeros Shinobi que no lo estaba tanto como para confundir amigos de enemigos.

Ya había encontrado el modo de no confundir a los 'buenos' de los 'malos'. Los últimos eran idiotas y atacaban ciegamente a los más pequeños. Rinku lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, jugando con su yoyo traviesamente, mientras éste tomaba otro trago del licor que se había llevado con él.

"¡WOO¡Así me gusta, vamos todos a patear culos!" gritó Chuu entre hipos.

"Chuu… creo que has bebido demasiado" vino una voz madura a su izquierda. Era Shura, quién lo había empezado a apreciar mucho desde esa charla que tuvieron enfrente de… no, no debía pensar en ello. Touya pronto les acompañó, seguido por Jin que estaba en el aire dando tumbos y encargándose de los Youkai alados (que no eran gran cosa… la mayoría no pasaban del nivel B-). Pronto se vieron acompañados de Shishiwakamaru (cuya espada no cesaba de gritar) y de Suzuki, al que lo rodeaba un aura con los siete colores del arco iris.

"Vamos… ¡VAMOS A CARGÁRNOSLOS!" gritó Chuu alzando su botella.

"¡A POR ELLOS!" gritó Jin moviendo los brazos de forma circular y creando dos huracanes en cada brazo. Se lo estaba pasando bien… muy bien.

* * *

A punto estaba de pasar la séptima hora (el primer sol se estaba poniendo, mientras que el segundo ya amanecía) cuando Kuwabara dio un grito de golpe. Los tres que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados y vieron que éste estaba en pie (sus rodillas temblaban de manera que parecía que se iría a caer en cualquier momento) y señalando el campo de batalla.

Lo que vio Yusuke lo dejó sorprendido. Lo cierto era que había dejado de prestarle atención a esa batalla… sabía que era importante, pero que la que les esperaban a ellos cuatro era de aún más peso. No quería decir que no estuviera consternado por los suyos, entre ellos los Shinobi, pero es que su confianza era máxima.

El campo de batalla estaba casi vacío. De los… ¿dieciséis mil? … luchadores que estaban en ese lugar, quedaban como mucho trescientos. Se alegró de ver que entre ellos estaban los Shinobi, algunas Koorime, y solo quedaban unos cien de los Hirudegan.

_«Eso pasa cuando se subestima al enemigo, Janenba»_ pensó alzando la mirada orgullosamente. Su cabello resbaló y mostró su ojo marcado. _«Es, como diría Kuwabara… la fuerza del amor.»_ se sentía algo estúpido pensando eso, pero se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. _«Volveré por ti, Keiko»_

"No están" dijo Youko Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró y quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, vio que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en donde habían estado los Hirudegan.

Ya no estaban.

Ya era la hora.

"Zaboit está en el Oeste" dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y el Jagan abierto, girando de un modo que Yusuke no pudo seguir. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Yusuke y Kurama asintieron, Kuwabara no dijo nada. "No os muráis" El Koorime desapareció ante sus ojos.

"La energía de Tapion está en el Este" dijo Youko con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke asintió y Kuwabara, que empezaba a entender, también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun… cuidaos mucho, en Ningenkai nos esperan" se giró y caminó hasta que dio un salto y desvaneció, dejando un rastro de polvo y un cabello plateado atrás.

"Hay dos energías más" comentó Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara con algo de tristeza. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sabía que Urameshi temía por él y por los demás; sonrió para que no se preocupara. "Janenba me espera en el Norte… así que te tocó el sur, pringao"

"No te mueras unas tercera vez¿eh?"

"Y tú no te mueras una primera" Se dieron la mano y empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Creo que este final es algo emotivo… es lo que más me gustó escribir de todo el capítulo. Escribí las batallas de la lucha a mano y luego las pasé a ordenador, y encima perdí la batalla de Kuwabara… ¡tranquilos! Los recuperé y hace mucho tiempo que están en el ordenador. Bueno, lo que decía, por cierto, el orden de las batallas será:

1-. Hiei vs. Zaboit

2-. Kurama vs. Tapion

3-. Kazuma vs. Toguro (Aniki)

4-. Yusuke vs. Janenba

¡Pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar! Estoy hasta el mismísimo gorro de trabajo… hace poco hemos tenido que entregar nuestro trabajo de investigación que cuenta el 10 por ciento de la nota final de bachillerato… ¡en la próxima entrega os diré mi nota, pero deseadme suerte! Yo apunto al excelente… (mira a los lados) bueno… más que eso, la verdad es que **espero** que esa sea mi nota xD

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo. Espero que este chapter no os haya aburrido tanto como a mí escribirlo xD

**En el próximo capítulo:** Hiei vs. Zaboit.

**NA1.** Sí, habéis oído bien, en la _derecha_, no es un error.

**NA2.** Seguramente a ls fanátics de Hiei os suena este nombre. CHanchanchan… ¡sí! Es el nombre de la mejor amiga de Hina, la mujer que lanzó a Hiei desde Hyoga. No sabía si transcribir su nombre como Lui o Rui, pero Lui queda más bonito (aunque suenen igual, lo sé xD)

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** ¡Sí¡Ya entregué el trabajo de investigación y sabré la nota este viernes¡Soy feliz! Lo he hecho sobre la "Traducción" y he traducido gran parte de un libro a lo profesional, no sé si lo conocerás (Pa negre—Emili Teixidor) del catalán al inglés (Trabajo está hecho en inglés). ¡Y nosotros **NO** tenemos exposición¡MUAJAJAJA! Y volviendo al fic… ¿en serio la gente se sorprende porque Hiei mata a Shigure? xD Yo creí que sería obvio… xD

**Golden****Peony:** Yo creo que mucha gente trata a Kazuma de manera injusta, Kazuma es en realidad un personaje muy noble y muy responsable, lo que pasa es que sus ideales son tan utópicos y fantásticos que eso le hace parecer un inmaduro¡pero no es verdad! Kazuma es de mis personajes preferidos, jeje. Y yo precisamente **adoro** que Kurama se eche la culpa de todo xD le hace muy dramático. Veo que es verdad que la gente se sorprendió con la muerte de Shigure, jeje. Y sobre las denuncias de los fics… mucha gente simplemente denuncia fics porque sí… yo admito que he denunciado tres, pero por mi honor juro que era por un motivo válido.

**Ziann-schezard:** ¡Ya empieza la acción, la lucha, la sangre¡Full metal Koorime¡Eso me ha encantado, ha sido terriblemente ingenioso! xDDDD Jeje, el juego que da Kuwabara por ser licántropo es realmente apasionante… ya verás a qué me refiero.

**Angel****Nemesis:** Bueno… Hiei Koorime de fuego, Kurama es un Youkai en cuerpo humano, Yusuke es un Mazoku¡quedaba Kuwabara! xD Y no me pareció tan mala la idea del hombre-lobo… Y sips… ¡SANGRE POR UN TUBO! xD Será interesante… jejej. Jeje, y sobre quién disfrutará más la victoria… pues qué quieres que te diga, son todos unos… err… (no lo pongo porque me censurarían xD) ¡Kurama un ñoño? xDD me ha hecho gracia… nono, no lo decía en el sentido de que fuera un sensiblón, pero no te ha pasado que te sientes mal muchas veces por la frustración, la culpa, el cansancio, los nervios, el estrés… creo que el que haya derramado solo UNA lágrima ya es mucho, porque todo eso… pff. Y las chicas saldrán en capítulos más adelante… y cuando digo que eres una lectora muy fiel¡es porque lo ERES! MIL GRACIAS.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(A partir de la próxima actualización -25 de marzo, creo- voy a eliminar **TODOS** los fics que hay en la web –y que no soy míos–… pido disculpas)


	38. La definitiva I, Hiei vs Zaboit

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La guerra por los tres mundos ya ha empezado. Los dos ejércitos se ven las caras, dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen cierto. Es la batalla final.

Recapitulación: _Poniendo a prueba_

_A punto estaba de pasar la séptima hora (el primer sol se estaba poniendo, mientras que el segundo ya amanecía) cuando Kuwabara dio un grito de golpe. Los tres que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados y vieron que éste estaba en pie (sus rodillas temblaban de manera que parecía que se iría a caer en cualquier momento) y señalando el campo de batalla._

_Lo que vio Yusuke lo dejó sorprendido. Lo cierto era que había dejado de prestarle atención a esa batalla… sabía que era importante, pero que la que les esperaban a ellos cuatro era de aún más peso. No quería decir que no estuviera consternado por los suyos, entre ellos los Shinobi, pero es que su confianza era máxima. _

_El campo de batalla estaba casi vacío. De los… ¿dieciséis mil? … luchadores que estaban en ese lugar, quedaban como mucho trescientos. Se alegró de ver que entre ellos estaban los Shinobi, algunas Koorime, y solo quedaban unos cien de los Hirudegan._

_«Eso pasa cuando se subestima al enemigo, Janenba» pensó alzando la mirada orgullosamente. Su cabello resbaló y mostró su ojos marcado. «Es, como diría Kuwabara… la fuerza del amor.» se sentía algo estúpido pensando eso, pero se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. «Volveré por ti, Keiko»_

"_No están" dijo Youko Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró y quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, vio que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en donde habían estado los Hirudegan._

_Ya no estaban._

_Ya era la hora._

"_Zaboit está en el Oeste" dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y el Jagan abierto, girando de un modo que Yusuke no pudo seguir. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Yusuke y Kurama asintieron, Kuwabara no dijo nada. "No os muráis" El Koorime desapareció ante sus ojos. _

"_La energía de Tapion está en el Este" dijo Youko con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke asintió y Kuwabara, que empezaba a entender, también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun… cuidaos mucho, en Ningenkai nos esperan" se giró y caminó hasta que dio un salto y desvaneció, dejando un rastro de polvo y un cabello plateado atrás. _

"_Hay dos energías más" comentó Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara con algo de tristeza. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sabía que Urameshi temía por él y por los demás; sonrió para que no se preocupara. "Janenba me espera en el Norte… así que te tocó el sur, pringao"_

"_No te mueras unas tercera vez¿eh?"_

"_Y tú no te mueras una primera" Se dieron la mano y empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Ocho: La definitiva I, Hiei vs. Zaboit

Había dejado atrás a sus compañeros con la esperanza de volverles a ver, ya fuera porque él no muriera o porque no perecieran los demás. Sabía que eso era poco probable. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades de los demás ni de las suyas, no, pero tampoco quería acabar esa lucha y saber que uno de ellos no lo había conseguido. No era un iluso. Las probabilidades que todos sobrevivieran era escasas… nulas. ¿Sería él, el que los abandonara? Esperaba que no…

Dejó de correr y su figura se hizo visible. Sus tres ojos estaban abiertos mirando fijamente y con odio a Zaboit, que estaba delante de él con una mirada arrogante que pocos podrían competir.

Sopló el viento y Zaboit empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, con una risa aguda y fría que envió escalofríos en la espalda del Koorime, mas su rostro permaneció imperturbable, no le daría a entender que una simple risa lo trastornaba. Pero en realidad, Hiei estaba aterrorizado.

Toda la confianza que había logrado acumular gracias a su nuevo brazo (cubierto por la capa, ése era un as en la manga que no desvelaría hasta el final), se había desvanecido cuando sus miradas chocaron con fuerza. El rojo carmín del Koorime se enfrentó al color miel, casi inocente de no ser por la sed de sangra casi demasiado evidente para ser real, de Zaboit.

Los dos sonreían a su manera.

El Hirudegan tenía una sonrisa macabra, casi impaciente, como un niño que está a punto de abrir el regalo más grande de Navidad. Sus manos descansaban en la empuñadura de las dos Kodachi's, sus brazos cruzados por encima del pecho, cubriendo el Jagan cerrado que se movía locamente bajo el párpado. Ya estaba en posición de lucha, sus piernas levemente abiertas y rodillas flexionadas. Listo para atacar a su presa. Su pendiente, el falso Hiruseki NA1, brillaba.

Hiei, como si sintiera esas emociones correr por sus venas, al principio se aterró al pensar en ello. El famoso pensamiento 'me va a matar' era el único sonido en su mente además del misterioso eco que resonaba con esa última palabra 'Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…' , como un autómata. Pronto se convirtió en una obsesión: Matar a Zaboit. Recordó a Yukina. La ira que acumuló en su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda (la única que tenía a la vista) descansaba sobre su katana.

"Uy, es verdad" dijo Zaboit con voz suave "Perdona, no pretendí cortante precisamente el brazo que usabas y con el que invocabas el fuego negro… ush, de verdad, no me di cuenta" había tanta verdad en esas palabras como las de un mentiroso profesional.

"Qué importa. Por esto me he hecho incluso más fuerte" dijo Hiei lo más tranquilamente que pudo su cuerpo "Es más, esa deuda la pagarás con tu vida"

"Oh, no te preocupes, traeré tu cuerpo lo más compacto que pueda a la dulcísima Yukina" su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando Hiei tuvo que morderse el labio para contener su ira. Su hermana y esa Mizu eran probablemente su punto débil. _«Podré usar eso a mi favor…»_.

Pero estuvieron los dos quietos durante varios minutos, esperando una señal de entrada para atacar.

Hubo un súbito destello de luz que Hiei reconoció enseguida. La Rei Gan de Yusuke ascendía verticalmente rompiendo la quietud y la tensión que ardía en el aire y el viento seco. Zaboit también lo observaba con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Cuando la flecha azul se desvaneció por completo, los dos se movieron.

El primero en impactar contra el cuerpo de otro fue Hiei, que a pesar de la antigua amenaza no había desenvainado la katana y había atacado con el puño cerrado directo al estómago de Zaboit, que tenía las dos Kodachi's a mano y enfrente de Hiei, que los había esquivado gracias a su feroz velocidad y tuvo tiempo de atacar. Zaboit, sorprendido ante la nueva fuerza que demostraba tener el Koorime, antes de que tuviera tiempo de contraatacar, recibió una oleada de puñetazos.

Hiei estaba enfadado. _«¿A qué juega?»_ pensó mientras se apartaba con una mueca frustrada en la cara y se ponía a seis metros de él, aproximadamente. Zaboit tenía los ojos muy abiertos, de la sorpresa, pero la sonrisa que expresaba era macabra. Se frotaba los golpes con los nudillos, aún con las Kodachi's en mano, creando una curiosa imagen. Hiei no apartaba los ojos de él, lamiéndose el puño que sangraba por un descuido. Cuando la sangre dejó de fluir, hubo un silencio.

No hubo tiempo de siquiera abrir los ojos cuando Zaboit ya no estaba. Hiei se movió también hacia su derecha para evitar ser atacado, aunque un filo invisible le cortó ligeramente la mejilla y le estropeó la ya hecha polvo camiseta. El Koorime gruñó mirando frenéticamente a los lados y buscando indicios… pero la velocidad y los movimientos habían empezado a levantar una nube de polvo más grande que él. Cerró su ojo Jagan, sabiendo que el más delicado. De inmediato se arrepintió de su estúpida decisión.

Como automáticamente, un brillo se hizo presente entre la espesa arena que seguía en el aire, y de inmediato, sin que siquiera Hiei tuviera tiempo de mover un solo músculo, un estallido de electricidad hizo explotar la zona acompañado de un grito de sorpresa por el Youkai de fuego.

Su espalda chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. Se puso en pie de inmediato, sabiendo que de no haber sido por la pared de polvo y arena, la corriente eléctrica lo hubiera carbonizado. _«Así que él es un Youkai eléctrico…»_ pensó poniéndose en guardia _«interesante»_ pensó algo macabramente. Se lamió los dedos por la anticipación. En su mente seguía resonando el eco de la palabra 'Matar'.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, mostrándole de nuevo lo que tenía frente a él, vio que Zaboit estaba con las Kodachi's en mano, formando una cruz griega en vertical y horizontal, con las piernas listas para impulsarse en cualquier momento hacia delante, detrás o los lados. Sus ojos de color podrido brillaban maliciosamente.

Lo que más le impactó, pero, fueron las corrientes eléctricas negras, rojas y doradas que danzaban rotamente alrededor de las espadas japonesas. Si eso tocaba su piel, por mucho que fuera un roce, sería mucho peor que el "Espacio Roto" de Mukuro.

Mukuro. El pensamiento de esa mujer, que había apartado después de su muerte, encendió aún más su ira por ese despreciable ser que estaba dispuesto a asesinar. Madre y Maestra de su hembra, Maestra y Guía de… él. Deseaba su venganza. Él respetaba a esa mujer y no dejaría que su muerte quedara sin pago. Mukuro le había dado su reino. Él le daría la paz. Así veía él las cosas.

Desenvainó su espada y el filo cortante brilló de color rojo: por la sangre que derramaría y por el fuego y calor que penetraba a través de sus dedos. Atacarían con sus armas y sus elementos. Una buena lucha, que bien lo sabía.

Pronto una llama engulló esa espada legendaria y sus condiciones eran las mismas. Hiei iría a comprobar si había entrado… no, si había sobrepasado el Nivel 0. El calor que le transmitía esa Katana la envolvía y así continuamente. La temperatura de su cuerpo sería una fiebre fatal para los humanos, pero él sólo sentía la adrenalina cruzar su cuerpo y las ganas que tenía de terminar con él, Zaboit, y de paso hacerle sufrir y agonizar, se multiplicaban.

"Je" rieron los dos subestimando al otro. Los dos tenían la misma cosa en mente. ¿Qué elemento ganaría¿La electricidad¿El fuego? Lo descubrirían en un momento, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Hubo una explosión a su derecha, hacia el este. Ésa fue su señal de partida.

Hiei se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el momentáneamente distraído Zaboit. El Hirudegan se movió a un lado pero el acero ardiente, que era el filo de la katana de Hiei, le rozó el brazo izquierdo, creando una gran quemadura. El contacto del metal con la piel de Zaboit, pero, condujo unas corrientes eléctricas y paralizó momentáneamente al Koorime que, en cuanto pudo, se echó hacia atrás para no ser atacado.

Rápidamente avanzó su pie con un grito de furor y se empujó hacia Zaboit, que lo imitó con la misma locura. Se evitaron por milímetros pero a los dos metros voltearon su cuerpo y se volvieron a arremeter contra el otro, esta vez dispuestos a herir a su contrincante. En el último momento, dispuesto a engañar al otro, Zaboit se apoyó hacia atrás, evitando el golpe mortal de su contrincante y dejándole el espacio que necesitaba para atacar. Hiei se dio cuenta más tarde de su error cuando notó una de las Kodachi's rozar su hombro. al sentir el contacto del filo romper su piel, inmediatamente se movió, evitando el golpe que hubiera sido mortal.

"Hmm… eres más rápido que antes" dijo Zaboit chasqueando la lengua y mirado a su Kodachi adornada con sangre y electricidad. Una visión excitante, según su mente retorcida.

El Koorime gruñía tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de dolor. El corte no había sido profundo, pero el acero cargado de electricidad había roto su piel sádicamente, aunque el calor que desprendía la descarga lo cauterizó. La única sangre que escapaba procedía del corte horizontal de su hombro, creándole suaves espasmos de dolor. ¿Estaría cargado de veneno? No, por muy fea que fuera la herida, no parecía haber nada tóxico… Alzó su mirada y se encontró con Zaboit, que lo miraba divertido.

"¿No te cansas? Siempre atacamos ante una señ…" Zaboit fue interrumpido ante el fuerte y resonante sonido de un latigazo en el aire "Uy… no me hubiera gustado recibir eso…" calló al ver que el Youkai de fuego aprovechó su distracción para atacarlo. Al sentirse de pronto nervioso, cerró los ojos y dejó que fuera el Jagan quién tomara las riendas a partir de ese momento. La pupila violeta claro se giró a una velocidad que mareaba a Hiei, que corría rodeándolo.

El choque entre los dos Jagan fue brutal. Al verse descubierto, Hiei fue impactado a varios metros hacia atrás. Maldijo mientras se ponía en pie. Su Jagan era implantado, pero el del Hirudegan era de nacimiento. Y, por lo tanto, más poderoso.

Las probabilidades que tenía de ganar eran pocas, pero mientras las hubiera seguiría luchando, esa lección la había aprendido de Kuwabara, pese que no lo aceptaría nunca. Además, tenía que hacerlo por Okino, Mukuro y el resto de sus amigos.

Con un impulso muy fuerte en el pie, empezó a correr hacia el Hirudegan con una velocidad impresionante, pero el choque de las katanas indicó que Zaboit pudo detener el golpe e incluso contrarrestarlo, ya que Hiei tuvo que tirarse hacia lado para evitar que una de las Kodachi's atravesara su pecho y la otra su abdomen; volteando sobre el eje de su pie se agachó y atacó hacia el hígado del Youkai, uno de los puntos vitales. Zaboit logró esquivar y contraatacar, pero Hiei no se dejaba herir.

Así continuó varios minutos, un ataque, esquivo, contraataque y defensa, hasta que el Koorime decidió probar la astucia de su rival rompiendo con el ritmo y sin atacar cuando el Hirudegan se defendería inútilmente. Su plan funcionó porque había dejado una imagen restante gracias a sus poderes del Jagan (al que había aprendido a usar sin usar ki de más) y pudo introducir el filo de su katana en el abdomen del Youkai.

Zaboit dejó ir un grito de dolor y frustración mientras enviaba una corriente eléctrica al orgulloso Koorime al que envió volando a varios metros con la herida del hombro reabierta. No había podido clavar el filo profundamente, Hiei, porque un pinchazo y un dolor horriblemente intenso había resurgido en su hombro. Por suerte o desgracia, no sangraba.

El próximo destino sería la cabeza.

"¡Maldito Koorime bastardo…¡te mataré!" gritó Zaboit agresivamente, alzando sus dos Kodachi's en forma de cruz y arremetiendo violentamente contra Hiei, que chasqueó la lengua. Se movió y evitó ser herido a excepción del corte que recibió en el antebrazo, de codo a muñeca, que era la más grave que había recibido hasta el momento. La piel estaba rota y maltratada pero la sangre no circulaba. El maldito Hirudegan sabía controlar la temperatura de sus filos y la sangre no se perdería en una hemorragia, lo mismo pasaba si Hiei atacaba con esa katana legendaria.

Esos cortes que se producían dolían como lo harían normalmente, pero al no caer la sangre y tener la superficie seca, escocía aún más y no cabía la posibilidad de morir desangrado. Hiei sabía qué técnica debía usar, pero no quería mostrar el as en su manga, aún no. Si se arriesgaba… podría quedar él vulnerable y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ello.

"¡Argh!" gruñó Hiei cogiendo aún más fuerte la katana y enviándole un golpe. Los ataques se repetían sin herir más gravemente al otro de lo que ya estaban, pero los cortes se iban produciendo. Zaboit iba con ventaja… la presión psicológica sobre su frente lo afectaba más de lo que pensaba, al Koorime, que era consciente del intento de agresión psíquico del Hirudegan. Sabía que a ese paso no ganaría, de eso estaba seguro, y que si no se daba prisa moriría tratando de neutralizar el poder de su rival, disminuyendo su propio ki.

"Ugh…" Hiei se vio obligado a apartarse del feroz enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo cuando recibió una descarga en la pierna izquierda que se centró en especial a lastimar su rodilla. Zaboit se rió corriendo a una velocidad inalcanzable y Hiei no pudo evitar un placaje que lo envió zumbando a varios metros, chocando contra el suelo y arrastrándose, abriendo sus heridas cauterizadas y dejando de sangradas unas gotas cuyo calor y humedad tan solo envió espasmos de dolor de un sitio a otro a través de sus magulladuras. El dolor era más intenso era el de la rodilla. Chasqueó la lengua poniéndose en pie torpemente y con el cuerpo temblando.

Zaboit lo miró con la cara deformada por la diversión. Tenía una mueca enferma en la cara, curvada en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa maniática y sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Hiei, que estaba bastante trastornado por el último golpe por un momento sintió la tentación de echarse hacia atrás y correr…

"No gritas bastante alto" dijo de pronto Zaboit con la sonrisa aún más grande y los ojos pequeños de un placer mudo. Hiei abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario y la boca se abrió levemente, tratando de coger algo del áspero aire. Había algo en ese tono de voz que…

"Cabrón…" fue lo único que logró decir Hiei entre jadeos, apenas se podía aguantar con la pierna lastimada… se apoyaba casi todo su peso en su diestra… pronto se vio en el suelo y la agonía se multiplicó. Sintió su garganta secarse y un grito desaparecer con sus sentidos, toda su mente se centraba en su rodilla que ya se estaba tornando de un horrible color morado y negro.

"Uy…" comentó Zaboit fingiendo sorpresa "De verdad, no pensé que una pequeña desgarra como esa te rompería el hueso, los tendones, los músculos e incluso los ligamentos… parece mentira, si es que tengo una fuerza demasiado grande, qué será de mi" dijo en tono de mofa. El gruñido de Hiei se transformó en grito cuando Zaboit hundió su pie en su zona magullada… todo lo que fue capaz de asimilar la mente de Hiei era el dolor y el grito.

Parecieron ser siglos cuando Hiei por fin pudo volver a coger aire, los llantos suaves eran contados inconscientemente y los gemidos de dolor llenos de miedo le salían sin previa autorización. No sentía más que dolor a partir de su cadera y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente… y el temblor solo intensificaba su dolor y por eso temblaba aún más. Decir que estaba aterrorizado por esa muestra de poder que el horror era lo único que tenía en mente.

"Quién lo hubiera dicho… el Koorime Bastardo, el que dicen que no teme nada, está temblando delante de mí como un niño pequeño… mierda, yo me pensaba que el rival sería más interesante, puaj" comentó Zaboit en voz bastante alta. Hiei dejó ir otro grito de frustración, enfado y dolor cuando trató de levantarse y hacer que se tragara las palabras. No podía apoyarse en su pierna porque caería redondo en el suelo, ya sentía el cuerpo paralizado por el dolor…

_«Pero no saldrás indemne de tus palabras»_ pero Hiei no podía hacer nada. Por mucha ira que recorriera sus venas y los impulsos que le obligaban a saltar encima de él y patearse hasta como un bruto, simplemente el dolor era demasiado intenso. Incluso había dejado de sentir la pierna… solo sentía los pinchazos que le proporcionaba esa descarga de vez en cuando (aún estaba en su cuerpo).

"¿Es que no vas a luchar? En un principio me parecías in rival digno y ahora ni te mueves para atacarme" dijo el Hirudegan acercándose peligrosamente y con una mueca. Parecía muy disgustado pero Hiei lo estaba más. Sentía palpitar su yugular de la ira y la cabeza le iba a estallar. El dolor no disminuía más.

"Cerdo… ¿y por qué no atacas tú¿Es que te doy miedo?" preguntó algo patéticamente Hiei mientras trataba de hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona. _«No es momento para jugar, pero no pienso morir como un cobarde»_ y pensó en Mukuro, en sus amigos, en Yukina, en… Okino. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Okino si él moría? Joder… no tenía ganas de saberlo. El que no pudiera por estar muerto ni se le ocurrió.

"No podrías ganarme con esas tonterías… antes de que mueras, por eso, me gustaría ver la cara que pones cuando veas esto…"

Un dolor agonizante creció desde su rodilla a su estómago (haciendo sangrar de golpe la herida), su pecho (cuyo corazón se detuvo, por un segundo y cuando latió lo hizo tan fuerte que pensó que se le romperían las costillas), su cuello (pensó que explotaría), su cara (que sintió contraerse de dolor con una mueca violenta) y su frente…

Casi sintió que su ojo explotaba dejando un rastro de sangre…

* * *

"¡UGHH!" vino el lamento de Yukina. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara enrojecida y contraída por el dolor, sus labios estaban partidos en un grito silencioso. Lágrimas que se tornaban perlas caían en el suelo acompañando a otras de igual calidad. Sus manos estaban en su cuello, tratando de coger con sus finas manos la cuerda que la ahogaba mientras pateaba con fuerza las piernas en el aire, sin acertar a su atacante.

Su acompañante reía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y tenía a una daga muy afilada en su mano. Cortaba a trizas la ropa de ella, rompiendo su blanca piel y tiñéndola de rojo. Su piel volvía a regenerarse y sus heridas se curaban. Cuando su piel volvía a estar blanca más cortes decoraban su superficie, cortesía del filo corto, e igual volvían a borrarse.

"Es increíble el potencial de recuperación de una Koorime… ¿qué se siente al no poder respirar?" fue lo único que vio Yukina antes de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire y dolor en el tronco.

* * *

Un montón de Youkai se abalanzaban a ella, aprisionándola en una cárcel demoníaca y recibiendo golpes que ya ni contaba. Los puños se concentraban en su cara, en su cabeza, en su tronco y en sus extremidades. Cuando una mano recta y uñas afiladas se hundió en su estómago, sus labios dejaron ir una mezcla de sangre y bilis. Sus ojos se habían abiertos desmesuradamente y su piel se había vuelto grisácea.

Los Youkai's la rodeaban sin piedad y la atacaban injustamente, todos a la vez sin que ella pudiera tener tiempo de defenderse. Sentía que su cara y los sitios donde había sido golpeaba se hinchaban y se cubrían de sangre. Dejó ir un grito de sus labios partidos y sangrantes.

"¡A por ella¡El Koorime bastardo moriría!" decía el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de salvajes. Parecía extremadamente interesado en abusar de los pechos de ella y su cara y ella hacía lo que podía defendiéndose con los brazos pero un último golpe en la cabeza fue lo que la envió en el mundo de la inconsciencia. De no ser porque sabía que estaba demasiado cansada, hubiera pensado que sentía que Hiei la observaba…

* * *

"Che… no sé como puedes seguir mirando esto sin excitarte… a mi esto me pone a cien" admitió Zaboit con los ojos cerrados de un placer vociferado en gestos. Cuando abrió su ojo se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada delante de él. La presencia de Hiei estaba a su espalda… y tenía los ojos y el Jagan muy abiertos, los tres de color rojo fuego… ¿era miedo lo que había sentido?

¿Miedo a ese ser que apenas se aguantaba y temblaba como una hoja¿Miedo a ese Koorime Bastardo que no era nada en comparación a él¿Miedo a ese pequeño Jagan implantado? Ja. No, él, Zaboit, no temía nada. No solo porque estaba en clara desventaja respecto al brazo y a la pierna, sino que era más fuerte que él…

"Un amigo me habló de la 'fuerza del amor'¿sabes?" dijo de pronto una voz a su lado. Era Hiei. "Y yo siempre pensé que era un idiota" dijo una voz detrás suyo. Hiei. "Pero veo que no lo era tanto" la voz estaba a su otro lado "por lo menos, no como tú por subestimarme" Hiei se encontraba a unos centímetros con los ojos entreabiertos por la frialdad que emanaban esas palabras… era como si hubiera olvidado el dolor que le había infringido…

_«Pero… ¡CÓMO?»_ pensó el Hirudegan tratando de esconder su sorpresa _«No puede ser… NO PUEDE SER. No me está asustando… será una imagen que habrá echado con lo que le queda de su Youki… solo eso»_ pensó tratándose de convencerse. Y lo había logrado, se había convencido de que no era Hiei el que se estaba superando en una situación así, ignorando el dolor y dejándolo atrás por proteger aquellos a los que quería…

Así que cuando Hiei sacó su mano metálica de entre la capa rota y sangrante y la clavó en el pecho de Zaboit, también se pensaba que era una ilusión óptica.

"Tal vez la 'fuerza del amor' de los ningen no sea un cuento… porque de ser así no podría haberte ganado…" musitó jadeante el Koorime con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. _«Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…»_ "¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zaboit solo abrió los ojos y partió levemente los labios cuando notó un calor entrar en su cuerpo… un calor no deseado… dolor… dolor…

Hiei observó con morbosa fascinación como de su mano metálica empezaba a crecer unas llamas negras que empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de Zaboit que desapareció con un grito desgarrador…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Antes de nada… no sé si os ha gustado o no este capítulo, no se siquiera si me ha gustado a mi xDD la verdad es que estaba en una situación en que no sabía qué más poner (me había quedado cuando le hieren a Hiei en la rodilla) pero al fin encontré ayuda. **¡GRACIAS MERNEIT!** De verdad… me había quedado atascada mucho tiempo y simplemente no sabía CÓMO continuar, eso era lo peor.

Bueno, al fin lo he acabado. Espero que esta pelea estuviera en vuestras expectativas… me he centrado más en describir los ataques que el dolor que sienten cada uno, pero espero que sea bastante bueno, ha sido muy difícil escribirlo, así que pido piedad.

A ver cuándo publico las siguientes peleas… xD

**NA1.**_Hiruseki_ es el nombre que recibe la lágrima congelada de las Koorime.

**Notas 2:** Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… mucha faena con los exámenes…

**Notas 3:** ¡HE SACADO UN 10 sobre 10 EN EL TRABAJO DE INVESTIGACIÓN!

**En el próximo capítulo:** Kurama vs. Tapion.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Golden****Peony:** ¡Me alegro que te gusten tanto los capítulos, espero que este no sea una excepción! Bueno, sobre por qué no presintieron la energía de Toguro era porque nadie se lo esperaba y porque con el tiempo había aprendido a ocultar su Youki… jaja, claro que eso no lo he explicado o.o aunque debería haberlo hecho. Y sobre eso que te gusta más Kuwabara que Hiei… te entiendo a mí también me pasa lo mismo (pese a que adoro a nuestro Koorime xD). Y sí, yo adoro cuando mis personajes preferidos SUFREN (Sarcasmo¿en serio?).

**Sin Raven Black:** ¡Jaja, no pretendí ofenderte cuando te pregunté si eras chico o chica, en serio! Creo que te envié el capítulo 31… ¿verdad? No estoy segura. Si no lo tienes, envíame un e-mail, no un review, por favor. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo igual que los demás! Y en cuanto a las chicas… aún les queda salir, je.

**Celine:** ¡Jajaja¡Cómo me voy a ofender! La verdad era que la idea de Kazuma siendo hombre-lobo SÍ que es cutre, pero la idea también me gusta, no sé, pero no me arrepiento. Y sí, Janenba, lo que siente por Yusuke, es parecido a lo que sentía Karasu por Kurama: atracción, odio y lujuria. ¡Y he sacado un 10 en el trabajo! Weee. Me gustaría mucho ver tu TR… ¿qué nota sacaste?

**Ana: **¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Angel****Nemesis:** Bueno, la verdad es que Kurama ha sido escueto al despedirse de los demás porque… bueno, le conocemos, no es de los que se pondría a llorar, más bien de los que lo embotellan todo hasta que petan, jeje, le adoro. ¡Y síiii! Lo de que no se murieran de Hiei fue lo que más me conmovió de toda la escena… jaja. Y sí, Janenba está salido. xD

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	39. La definitiva II, Kurama vs Tapion

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La guerra por los tres mundos ya ha empezado. Los dos ejércitos se ven las caras, dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen cierto. Es la batalla final.

Recapitulación: _Poniendo a prueba_

_A punto estaba de pasar la séptima hora (el primer sol se estaba poniendo, mientras que el segundo ya amanecía) cuando Kuwabara dio un grito de golpe. Los tres que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados y vieron que éste estaba en pie (sus rodillas temblaban de manera que parecía que se iría a caer en cualquier momento) y señalando el campo de batalla._

_Lo que vio Yusuke lo dejó sorprendido. Lo cierto era que había dejado de prestarle atención a esa batalla… sabía que era importante, pero que la que les esperaban a ellos cuatro era de aún más peso. No quería decir que no estuviera consternado por los suyos, entre ellos los Shinobi, pero es que su confianza era máxima. _

_El campo de batalla estaba casi vacío. De los… ¿dieciséis mil? … luchadores que estaban en ese lugar, quedaban como mucho trescientos. Se alegró de ver que entre ellos estaban los Shinobi, algunas Koorime, y solo quedaban unos cien de los Hirudegan._

_«Eso pasa cuando se subestima al enemigo, Janenba» pensó alzando la mirada orgullosamente. Su cabello resbaló y mostró su ojos marcado. «Es, como diría Kuwabara… la fuerza del amor.» se sentía algo estúpido pensando eso, pero se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. «Volveré por ti, Keiko»_

"_No están" dijo Youko Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró y quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, vio que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en donde habían estado los Hirudegan._

_Ya no estaban._

_Ya era la hora._

"_Zaboit está en el Oeste" dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y el Jagan abierto, girando de un modo que Yusuke no pudo seguir. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Yusuke y Kurama asintieron, Kuwabara no dijo nada. "No os muráis" El Koorime desapareció ante sus ojos. _

"_La energía de Tapion está en el Este" dijo Youko con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke asintió y Kuwabara, que empezaba a entender, también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun… cuidaos mucho, en Ningenkai nos esperan" se giró y caminó hasta que dio un salto y desvaneció, dejando un rastro de polvo y un cabello plateado atrás. _

"_Hay dos energías más" comentó Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara con algo de tristeza. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sabía que Urameshi temía por él y por los demás; sonrió para que no se preocupara. "Janenba me espera en el Norte… así que te tocó el sur, pringao"_

"_No te mueras unas tercera vez¿eh?"_

"_Y tú no te mueras una primera" Se dieron la mano y empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Treinta y Nueve: La definitiva II, Kurama vs. Tapion

Youko Kurama tenía los ojos cerrados, sería una mentira decir que estaba tranquilo. Tenía la mente llena de preocupaciones, entre ellas la lucha que se avecinaba. No era verdad que no temía a Tapion, lo temía… y mucho. El zorro blanco de las ocho colas era uno de los cuatro Youkai más poderosos de Makai y su rival desde que él marcó a Shou… y sería otra mentira decir que se arrepentía de ello.

No, se alegraba de estar con Shou, la mujer que siempre había estado a su lado y que le había curado cuando había estado a un paso de su muerte. Confiaba en ella y ella siempre esperó pacientemente su aceptación… y lo veía como a un Youkai normal (si existía tal cosa), no como un bandido que ha traicionado su clan. Tapion había querido arrebatársela y no lo había conseguido, eso ya era una victoria.

Sí, sabía que Tapion se sentía orgullosamente herido por la elección de su hembra, de la ahora Botan, y frustrado de cómo un Youkai se había atrevido a avergonzar su clan. Los zorros eran muy orgullosos y la mayoría muy rencorosos.

Sus zapatillas blancas probaron el suelo y su piel de porcelana el aire. Sus pies le indicaban que el suelo, que era de arena roja, era seca y era imposible que naciera planta alguna, ni siquiera los cactus de Makai sobrevivirían a una tierra tan falta de humedad. Y el aire tan solo confirmaba su teoría, a pesar de recibir una buena cantidad de luz solar (el segundo sol ya se había alzado tras el primero) apenas llegaba el calor y la brisa era seca y amarga.

La única posibilidad de hacer crecer sus plantas era… recordaba su batalla contra Touya. Frunció el entrecejo recordando los problemas que causaron el insertar esa planta envenenada en su cuerpo, casi le había paralizado y había requerido todo su ki para deshacerse de ella y al día siguiente seguía sintiéndose nauseabundo.

_«Tengo la mala tendencia de pensar en momentos malos cuando se avecina lo peor… en eso no me parezco a mis compañeros»_ pensó amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Tapion. Podría llegar en cualquier momento, en ese instante o en unas horas, era su elección.

Sintió una fuerza maligna a su espalda acercarse con mucha velocidad y de inmediato se apartó hacia la derecha con una pirueta en el aire y rebotando con su palma abierta, quedando luego hincando una rodilla y con los brazos dispuestos a impulsarle del suelo en cualquier momento. Tenía la mirada fijada en la figura alta y delgada cubierta por un manto negro.

"Tapion"

"Así que ya has recobrado la memoria"

"Sí"

Sus voces eran frías, como las de rivales de antaño que se han visto después de mucho tiempo… y su situación era esa. Tapion tenía el rostro sombreado por esa capa pero sus cabellos blancos se escapaban del manto hasta caer lisamente hasta sus rodillas. Kurama iba muy atento a los movimientos de Tapion… sabía que, si se quitaba el manto, debía apartar la vista inmediatamente…

Era un rumor de esos que sabes que son verdad por mucho que te cueste creer. Cuando él era solo un mocoso del clan, de unos siete años, se había cruzado una vez con el primogénito del jefe, el gran Tapion de seis colas. Siempre había oído que sus ojos eran tan claros como el blanco y dejaban ciego a quien se atrevía a comprobarlo. Él, siendo rebelde e incrédulo se atrevió a no bajar la cabeza cuando todos se arrodillaban a su paso. Tapion se giró con una mueca y una mirada de desprecio.

Se quedó ciego durante una semana.

Era cierto que no pasaba siempre… cuando quería que lo vieran se le podía mirar a la cara (lo había descubierto porque aquellos más próximos a él tenían los ojos en perfecto estado) pero también era cierto que si quería te dejaba ciego, y seguramente trataría de hacerlo. En su caso habían sido siete días, pero se rumoreaba que había dejado ciego durante dos siglos a un miembro de un clan enemigo. A veces, la ceguera duraba tan solo unos segundos.

Kurama no había podido permitirse quedarse ciego una semana a los siete años, apenas había podido alimentarse cuando tenía visión y pensó que se moriría, y de seguro lo hubiera hecho de no ser por sus inmensas ganas de vivir y venganza… pero en ese momento no era que no se lo pudiera permitir… sino que si lo miraba, si cometía ese error, moriría…

"_¡Kurama¡No te muevas, estás rodeado!"_

¿Qué? Kurama frunció el entrecejo¿ése era Yusuke¿Qué hacía Yusuke allá? Yusuke estaría luchando con Janenba¿no? Su curiosidad pudo con él y abrió los ojos… y no pudo evitar que se agrandaran cuando fue consciente de lo que veía era precisamente lo mismo que había visto en… en la final del Ankoku Bujutsukai. _«¡NANI?»_

Yusuke seguía gritando desde su espalda y habían muchos gritos (abucheos, en realidad) desde todos lados, una voz chillona que procedía de la comentarista Koto y una voz fina de la Youkai lagarta Juri. Habían formas verdosas rodeando su cuerpo, que tenía forma de humano vestido con la túnica roja y chorreante de sangre en el estómago, pierna y brazo, que le dolían terriblemente… ¡tenía el cuerpo de humano! Y lo que era peor… ¡había vuelto atrás!

Karasu, con su cabello dorado volando con formas rizadas en su espalda con formas fantásticas, y con sus ojos claros y fríos… llenos de lujuria. Sus manos grandes y dedos largos se iban estrujando como si estuviera apretado una bola invisible… y esas figuras verdes se acercaban a él…

"¡WHAGHHHHHHH!" gritó al notar el contacto de la bomba chocar contra su ya herida piel, despedazándola y rompiéndola sádicamente, la sangre salió chorreando por las nuevas heridas, manchando su ya húmeda túnica de sangre seca y sudor derramado. Notaba el contacto del aire seco y frío contra sus músculos a carne viva y sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar.

_De repente, al despistarse un momento viendo como los niños pescaban peces con redes de papel fino oyó de lejos una gran explosión. Gritos fueron su acompañamiento, entre ellos el de Botan. Kurama alzó la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué causó ese rugido tan sordo. Buscó a Yusuke, pero parecía haber desaparecido. Lo que sí vio, pero, fue a Tapion sonriente desde el tejado del templo. Y en sus manos, como un maniquí, a Karasu enviando bombas de aquí para allá. Botan explotó detrás de él. La sangré salpicó su camisa. _

Botan… Botan, Shou, su querida hembra, a la que amaba más que a la propia vida… trataba de mover su mano, ignorando los gritos de protesta de su cuerpo, tratando de coger la imagen de los pedazos de Botan.

Y cuando Kurama por fin abrió los ojos se vio apoyado en sus codos y rodillas en el suelo, con el cabello lleno de sudor y con una curiosa mezcla de mechones lisos y plateados y ondulados y pelirrojos. Sabía que sus ojos se habían mezclado los colores verde y dorado…

_«Una alucinación…»_ pensó para tranquilizarse y en vano. Cogió aire profundamente, asegurándose de que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones y cerebro. _«Idiota… los Kitsune descendientes del jefe del clan tienen el poder de provocar alucinaciones… no sé cómo no lo he recordado hasta ahora… joder, mierda»_ pensó maldiciéndose y tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía incapaz de moverse.

Sabiendo que, a pesar de todo Tapion seguía a unos metros de él, decidió que trataría de recobrar fuerzas y completar de nuevo su transformación. Pensando en el vínculo que le unía a Botan, antaño Shou, trató de unir su ki en su pecho para que la transformación surgiera efecto. Pensó en ella, en…

Unas manos frías, heladas, rodearon su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y tocando su pelo rojo…

"_Tienes las puntas abiertas, deberías cuidar mejor tu cabello" _

Instintivamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios del Torneo… y con Karasu a su espalda. Librándose de la parálisis momentánea y del pánico, se giró agresivamente con el puño alzado para encontrarse con un aire intoxicado. Karasu estaba a unos pasos delante de él. Reía bajo esa máscara… sus ojos violetas temblaban de excitación…

_«¡NO!»_ pensó Kurama cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que si continuaba observando al cuervo, fruto de las alucinaciones que Tapion le hacía ver, pronto sería sustituido por el zorro blanco y se volvería ciego. No, no debía, debía centrarse y no dejarse ganar. A la desesperada, como fuera, pero ganar.

"No vas a engañarme con tus visiones… tú eres mi rival, Tapion, no Karasu, a él ya lo maté" gruñó Kurama tratando de levantarse pese al temblor de piernas. Podía ver el cuerpo de Tapion pero no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, esa vez seguramente Tapion trataría de dejarle invidente y torturarle de la peor manera posible "Y también te pienso derrotar a ti, como ya hice una vez"

"¿Vencerme?" vino la voz fría de Tapion, Kurama sonrió mientras volvía a transformarse completamente en Youkai.

"Sí, Shou me eligió a mi, no a ti" replicó frescamente poniéndose en pie y notando como el orgullo le daba fuerzas. Vio que las manos de él se cerraban fuertemente y sonrió para sus adentros, Tapion sabía que era verdad, esa ya era una batalla ganada… "Y no pienso dejar que empatemos, esta vez te mataré" dijo con orgullo el Kitsune que poco a poco se había empezado a recuperar del shock.

Una imagen de Karasu delante de él se impuso en su mente y cuando se libró de esa visión Tapion había desaparecido.

_«¡Dónde?»_ pensó Kurama mirando a su alrededor. No sentía nada, no había ni una sola presencia de ki. ¿Se habría marchado? No, Tapion sería seguramente capaz de disimular su aura, tan solo tenía que centrarse por si oía cualquier otro movimiento ajeno y… nada. _«¿Dónde demonios está?»_ pensó agresivamente. _«Sé que Botan está conmigo, sé que me quiere y que tengo que ganar, tengo que vengar la muerte de Shou»_ pensó y cerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué cierras los ojos?" vino una voz delante de él. Kurama los abrió algo sorprendido, se había esperado recibir un ataque sorpresa. "Sí, es verdad, tú conseguiste a Shou como hembra, pero mi poder es infinitamente mayor que el tuyo" dijo fríamente. Kurama lo miró agresivamente mostrando sus colmillos y sus ansias de lucha…

"¡WAHHGGG!"

Después de un golpe de luz que lo cegó momentáneamente sintió como algo (esta vez de verdad) explotaba en su cuerpo, sentía como su piel se despedazaba, como sus músculos echaban la sangre viscosa… _«¡CÓMO?»_ pensó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras otras tantas explosiones le rodeaban y lo herían profundamente. _«¡PUEDE CONTROLAR LAS BOMBAS?»_ pensó mientras gritaba y sentía sus entrañas retorcerse en su cuerpo.

Era como si el ataque durara siglos, Tapion solo miraba al Kitsune plateado que poco a poco se iba transformando en un humano de cuerpo frágil y seriamente lastimado… la sangre caía por entre sus miembros y el olor le llegaba al zorro blanco. Era una olor que él consideraba horrible, la de la sangre de los humanos, pero mezclado con el aroma de los Youkai… tenía ganas de extraerle cada gota de sangre lo más dolorosamente posible.

Y finalmente Kurama cayó al suelo inmóvil, con el cuerpo teñido de rojo y los ojos entrecerrados. Humano.

"¿Qué te pensabas, Youko Kurama?" dijo Tapion con voz fría y mortífera. Se iba acercando al pelirrojo peligrosamente, pero este estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer nada. "¿Qué te dejaría morir rápidamente¿Qué permitiría que tuvieras una muerte fácil? No, Youko Kurama" dijo estirando el brazo y cogiendo al chico por el cuero cabelludo y levantándolo bruscamente del suelo, la sangre salpicó con el suelo que poco a poco fue absorbiendo el líquido escarlata.

"…"

"No, como ves te he estado observando. Desde que apareciste en público en el Ankoku Bujutsukai… desde que me dijeron que estabas vivo, he intentado averiguar todo lo que he podido sobre ti. Descubrir cuál era tu vida como humano. Quién eran las personas que más te importaban, las que más te aterrorizaban… y creo que ese tal Karasu es que el mejor me ha servido para ponerte en tu sitio: a mis pies" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. "He descubierto cuáles son tus verdaderas pesadillas, cuándo tuviste más miedo, cómo herirte profundamente… esta vez gracias a Shigure" explicó sacudiendo el cuerpo e ignorando los gritos y gemidos de protesta de Kurama.

"—… —¿C–Cóm–mo—? …—" logró decir Kurama escupiendo sangre y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero sin caer por sus mejillas.

"Fácil. Te he estado vigilando muy de cerca, más de lo que te puedas imaginar… siempre estás atento por si te atacan y eres capaz de saber cuándo te leen la mente, pero no cuando te leen el ki" explicó apretando el cabello de Kurama que protestó con un gemido y más sangre "Sabía qué era lo que más te asustaba y tus pesadillas las reconozco por mi dominio en alucinaciones"

"…¡…!"

"Oh, pero no te pienses que es solo eso… además de eso he aprendido cada uno de los ataques de tus enemigos para devolvértelos y que les recordaras en el infierno" dijo "Los ataques de Karasu son los más divertidos, hacer explotar tu cuerpo sin ni siquiera tocar… ese cuervo te sigue poniendo los pelos de punta. ¿Y sabes cuál es otro de mis ataques preferidos¿No? Deja que te lo demuestre…"

Y con una facilidad asombrosa alzó el cuerpo de Kurama por los aires y con una rosa negra que sacó de su manto, lo transformó en un látigo que golpeó fuertemente la espalda de Kurama.

El eco que resonó envió escalofríos incluso a Tapion.

Tapion mostró sus colmillos cuando sonrió sádicamente y vio como Kurama caía en el suelo con un grito ensordecedor y no se levantaba. Se quedó quieto, saboreando el placer que le había producido oír ese latigazo y mirando al cuerpo inerte a sus pies que poco a poco quedaba inundada por un charco enorme de sangre mientras gemía palabras dolor y llanto. El chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el verde de sus irises estaba vacío y su boca, que derramaba un hilo de sangre, estaba ligeramente abierta tratando salvajemente de coger aire.

"Eso es lo que te pasa si te atreves a meterte conmigo, lo sabes" dijo Tapion acercándose y dando una fuerte patada en las costillas de Kurama que petaron fácilmente y dejándome bocarriba. "No tardarás en morir"

Kurama sentía sus párpados pesados y sabía que tenía el cuerpo dolorido pese a no sentirlo. Seguramente las explosiones habría acabado con alguna de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Trató de hablar pero se atragantó con su sangre y cuando trató de toserlo un dolor aplastante chocó contra sus costillas y sus pulmones.

_«Me ha vencido… me voy a morir…»_ pensó serenamente Kurama _«Me hubiera gustado ver a Botan… no, pero yo no puedo morir, no debo morir…»_ pero era inútil, sus palabras no concordaban con lo que necesitaba su cuerpo y esta vez no sería capaz de implantar su alma otra vez… porque esta vez no tenía poder. Esta vez moriría… y él sólo podía esperar a que ocurriera.

"¿Qué tratas de decirme?" preguntó Tapion fríamente cuando veía que el chico trataba a la desesperada decir algo. Le dio una patada y lo dejó de lado y de espaldas a él.

Pasaron unos minutos agonizantes. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad en no rendirse y en no morir… aunque sabía que, si le tocaba, moriría igual… _«No, no»_ se repetía constantemente. "…Ella…" logró decir echando más sangre "te… quería…"

"Eso es mentira" dijo mirando el cuerpo maltratado del moribundo.

"No… como un… hermano…" continuó diciendo el Kitsune que, a sabiendas que si no usaba su última táctica, estaría perdido. Sólo le quedaba una opción y sabía que esa opción le mataría. Había pasado lo mismo en su batalla con Karasu… _«Sólo que entonces no le había prometido a nadie mi regreso…»_, a la desesperada había planeado un ataque que también acabaría con su vida. Y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por la victoria. No sería la primera vez…

"Es no importa ya. Tú vas a morir. Y cuando acabe contigo, me vengaré con ella" esas palabras fueron dichas fríamente pero Kurama agrandó los ojos y a la desesperada trató de moverse, ponerse en pie e impedírselo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera menos herir a Botan, menos herir a Botan… con mover la punta del dedo y el brazo y las piernas, lo único que sintió fue un dolor que le hizo gritar. Trató de levantarse más veces cuando veía que la figura de Tapion se desvanecía, pero siguió intentándolo a la desesperada.

_«¡No dejaré que hagas daño a Botan!»_ pensó mientras finalmente conseguía apoyarse en los codos.

La sangre salpicó sonoramente con el duro y árido sueño y fue absorbido con mucha felicidad. Tapion oyó el sonido y se giró, viendo como el patético humano pelirrojo trataba de levantarse por esa simple amenaza… que ni siquiera iba dirigida a él. Por eso Shou nunca le amó a él… por que él no sería capaz de dar la vida por nadie.

"No podrás vencerme en ese patético estado, Youko Kurama" dijo calmadamente mientras un grito salió de la garganta de Kurama y echaba la cabeza hacia delante… "te estás agotando por mantenerte así, es patético" dijo en tono de mofa. Pero Kurama lo ignoraba. "Incluso puedo utilizar las plantas y mi poder es superior al tuyo"

Era verdad… Kurama sentía que el mundo se alejaba con su sangre, que salía de su cuerpo por sus múltiples heridas… sabía que no aguantaría cinco minutos más, sabía que no había posibilidades de ver a Botan. Se había resignado…tal vez en otra vida… tal vez… pero iba a llevarse a Tapion con él a la tumba. Esos cinco minutos, necesitaba esos cinco minutos… para derrotarle.

Apretando con toda la fuerza que podía invocar, hundió su pulgar derecho en la arena seca y roja oscura debajo de él… introduciendo una semilla que Tapion no logró ver. El suelo había absorbido su sangre… y sería capaz de… ¿verdad? Era su única esperanza, su última posibilidad. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y con la energía vital, que era poca pero suficiente, empezó a crecer del suelo un rosal que se iba haciendo grande a una velocidad impensable, los movimientos superando a la rapidez de movimiento y todas las leyes de la física y botánica… pero ahí estaba. Un rosal. Tapion solo pudo observar con los ojos muy abiertos y con el cejo fruncido. Su boca ya no mostraba esa sucia sonrisa. Habían flores blancas que en segundos crecerían en rosas blancas y poderosas…

"Idiota. Te he dicho que yo controlo las plantas y que…"

Pero calló. El rosal había crecido tanto que había empezado a rodearle y las espinas se clavaban fuertemente en su piel, rompiéndola y extrayendo sangre negra, la fuerza de las hojas y la planta era como la de veinte Youkai de clase A cada una y ni siquiera Tapion pudo moverse debido al shock. Poco a poco sentía que se iban aplantando… y un dolor inmenso se hizo presente.

"¡CÓMO?" gritó furiosamente tratando de ignorar el dolor. ¡Cómo era posible que esa planta no le obedeciera¿¡Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte? Sintió que algunos de sus huesos se partieron en dos y Tapion no pudo evitar gritar del dolor. "¡ARGHHH!"

"¿Te suena…Tapion…?" preguntó Kurama entre suaves jadeos y con una voz fina… casi inaudible. "Así asesinaste… a… Kuronue… venganza… Kuronue, venganza…" comentó cada vez más débilmente.

"¿POR QUÉ?" gritó Tapion retorciéndose de dolor. "¿POR QUÉ NO ME OBEDECEN!"

Y de haber seguido vivo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que las rosas, que habían ido creciendo poco a poco, tenían la raíz dorada y la punta plateada… Esa planta, que Youko había diseñado para ella, era algo que solo él podía utilizar y era solo para ella, su seguridad y su felicidad.

_«Seguramente te llevarás un disgusto… perdóname Botan… te quier—»

* * *

_

**Notas de Autora:** Wow… este final ha sido un poco más impresionante de lo que me había imaginado, y un poco demasiado súbito. Aish… pobre Kurama TT.TT cuánto te hago sufrir¿eh? xD pero bueno, ya me conocéis con todo esto… si es que… xD

Bueno, tal vez el cambio de roles ha sido muy rápido, pero ¿acaso no era lo mismo en el Ankoku Bujutsukai con Karasu? Siempre me han gustado esos finales heroicos, además, eso es lo que mejor se le da a Kurama xD

Hmnh… eso de Tapion no es mentira. Los Kitsune son capaces de crear alucinaciones (Tomo 3 del Manga) y confundir al enemigo, solo que yo he hecho que sea solo la rama principal. Bueno, y respecto a sus ataques, que son todo imitaciones… no sé… es que me emociona tanto la batalla entre Kurama y Karasu que no pude evitarlo, además, así era un poco más impactante… ¿ne? Espero que os haya gustado, ni que fuera un poco n.nUu

**En el próximo capítulo:** Kuwabara vs. Toguro Aniki

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Rokergirl-sk:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, y como ya habrás comprendido… jajaja, es imposible que YO no haga sufrir a los personajes.

**Celine:** Hmm… muchas de tus preguntas no tienen respuesta… aún. Jeje. Así soy yo, pero es normal que te perdieras en la alucinación. ¡Kya! No me menciones la palabra "sele", me da un ataque, jaja. Y si quieres que te envíe el trabajo no hay problema, eso sí, está en inglés, jaja.

**Golden Peony:** ¡Jajaj¡Pues en estos cuatro capítulos hay mucha, mucha, mucha acción! Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea (recuerdo que me costó lo suyo). O.O ay tu pobre primo, ya veo que lo asustaste xD No le des más sustos, que si no te llevarás al psicólogo (y a mí al psiquiatra por escribir esto xD).

**Ana:** Jeje, sin duda, el de Kurama es uno de los que mejor me lo pasé escribiendo, bueno, el suyo y el de Kuwabara, aunque el de Yusuke también me gusta… jaja. En cuanto a la web… ya arreglé los problemas y ahora puedes leerlos. Si no, enviáme un mail (no un review) y te lo enviaré.Y en cuanto a la participación femenina… ¡paciencia!

**Angel Nemesis:** ¡Hiei venció… más o menos¡Kurama venció… más o menos! Y jaja, espero que este capítulo te haya saciado, si no, te revelo que estoy pensando en escribir una pequeña historia que acompañe a ésta (a lo "Acostumbrarse a los espectros" en el capítulo 25 –creo) sobre Youko y Shou.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk


	40. La definitiva III, Kuwabara vs Toguro

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La guerra por los tres mundos ya ha empezado. Los dos ejércitos se ven las caras, dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen cierto. Es la batalla final.

Recapitulación: _Poniendo a prueba_

_A punto estaba de pasar la séptima hora (el primer sol se estaba poniendo, mientras que el segundo ya amanecía) cuando Kuwabara dio un grito de golpe. Los tres que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados y vieron que éste estaba en pie (sus rodillas temblaban de manera que parecía que se iría a caer en cualquier momento) y señalando el campo de batalla._

_Lo que vio Yusuke lo dejó sorprendido. Lo cierto era que había dejado de prestarle atención a esa batalla… sabía que era importante, pero que la que les esperaban a ellos cuatro era de aún más peso. No quería decir que no estuviera consternado por los suyos, entre ellos los Shinobi, pero es que su confianza era máxima. _

_El campo de batalla estaba casi vacío. De los… ¿dieciséis mil? … luchadores que estaban en ese lugar, quedaban como mucho trescientos. Se alegró de ver que entre ellos estaban los Shinobi, algunas Koorime, y solo quedaban unos cien de los Hirudegan._

_«Eso pasa cuando se subestima al enemigo, Janenba» pensó alzando la mirada orgullosamente. Su cabello resbaló y mostró su ojos marcado. «Es, como diría Kuwabara… la fuerza del amor.» se sentía algo estúpido pensando eso, pero se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. «Volveré por ti, Keiko»_

"_No están" dijo Youko Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró y quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, vio que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en donde habían estado los Hirudegan._

_Ya no estaban._

_Ya era la hora._

"_Zaboit está en el Oeste" dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y el Jagan abierto, girando de un modo que Yusuke no pudo seguir. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Yusuke y Kurama asintieron, Kuwabara no dijo nada. "No os muráis" El Koorime desapareció ante sus ojos. _

"_La energía de Tapion está en el Este" dijo Youko con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke asintió y Kuwabara, que empezaba a entender, también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun… cuidaos mucho, en Ningenkai nos esperan" se giró y caminó hasta que dio un salto y desvaneció, dejando un rastro de polvo y un cabello plateado atrás. _

"_Hay dos energías más" comentó Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara con algo de tristeza. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sabía que Urameshi temía por él y por los demás; sonrió para que no se preocupara. "Janenba me espera en el Norte… así que te tocó el sur, pringao"_

"_No te mueras unas tercera vez¿eh?"_

"_Y tú no te mueras una primera" Se dieron la mano y empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta: La definitiva III, Kuwabara vs. Toguro

Kuwabara se sentía nervioso, avanzaba paso a paso con los puños fuertemente apretados y sintiendo su corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera romper todas sus costillas. Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula a cada paso insonoro en la arena blanca y gruesa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los cinco sentidos atentos a cualquier sonido, sombra, olor… Él no sabía a _quién_ se enfrentaba, y en cambio sus compañeros sabían perfectamente con quién se disputaban y…

_«Che, estoy siendo idiota. Si ellos pueden con ello: yo también»_ se afirmó a sí mismo. Sabía que, de haber pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, su voz habría temblado al final y tal vez se hubiera roto su determinación. _«Además… debo pensar en ver a Yukina. Debo volver a verla… se lo prometí»_ recordó la sonrisa dulce y los ojos escarlata de la Koorime, y su fina voz que le rogaba su promesa de vuelta.

En realidad, temía más por sí mismo que por sus compañeros. Ellos, Youkai y Mazoku, tenían el poder de combinar el Youki, una energía mucho más violenta que el Reiki, el único poder de él tenía a manos y el poco Youki con su combinación con Yukina… _«No, yo ahora soy más fuerte. Podré con el cuarto Hirudegan»_ Pero aún así… no confiaba en sí mismo. Había luchado con gamberros de poca monta, con tontos youkai vasallos que podía derrotar con los ojos cerrados, Byakko, Toguro Aniki, entre otros… pero a pesar de ello había empezado a infravalorarse _«Soy un humano, sólo un humano…»_

Lo había podido ver perfectamente. La mirada de Urameshi y Kurama expresaban lo mismo: temor, inseguridad… por él. No sintió la rabia de verse infravalorado, no, sino se sintió mal, aterrorizado porque sus amigos _temían por_ él. ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Cómo podía sentirse? Todo menos bien. Yusuke y Kurama, dos de las personas en las que más confiaba (no es que desconfiara de Hiei, era solo que era tan… raro, que a veces…)…

_«No, no, no, no…»_ pensó enfadándose consigo mismo _«No debo pensar en eso, tengo que pensar en que puedo ganar, que DEBO ganar y que voy a hacerlo por Yukina y los demás»_. Pero durante varias horas no apareció… estuvo dando vueltas por toda la zona, pero no encontró a su rival. _«¡Dónde demonios está ese cuarto Hirudegan, joder?»_ pensó frustrado… el segundo sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

"Jijijijijijij…" vino una voz a su espalda.

Se le congeló la sangre. _Conocía_ esa voz… y tanto que la conocía. Había visto al portador de esa voz aguda y fría tres veces… y _«por favor, por favor… que no sea ésta la cuarta…»_ y las tres habían sido pesadillas. Las tres habían sido el motivo de su insomnio, el sentir que en cualquier momento esos floretes le atravesarían el cuerpo y lo matarían de manera lenta y dolorosa y…

"¿Tienes miedo, humano?" dijo esa voz arrastrando las palabras. Kuwabara cerró los ojos. Oía esa voz, pero no estaba en ninguna parte visible.

_«Piensa… si no está aquí… está… ajá…»_ Kuwabara sintió que la confianza volvía a nacer en él, a la vez que su miedo se duplicaba por dos. Dio un gran salto del suelo justo en el momento que sintió el Youki acercarse a una velocidad tremenda a sus pies y desde el suelo. "La mala hierba nunca muere" dijo pensando en ese refrán que tantas veces usaba su hermana con él. "Tu eres el desgraciado que le hizo eso a mi hermana…" gruñó apretando los puños y mirando a la criatura viscosa.

En efecto, era él, el hermano mayor de Toguro y su rival en las finales del Ankoku Bujutsukai. La causa de esas horripilantes pesadillas y de las alucinaciones que había sufrido en esa dichosa cueva… ese maldito lunático que iba a por él por el mero hecho de no poder morir… la pequeña figura se movía de manera joroba, tenía un gran bulto en la espalda y Kuwabara enseguida supo por qué. Seguramente era a causa del Árbol de la Muerte NA1.

¿Pero entonces… por qué iba a por él y no a por Kurama? La criatura pequeña tenía la piel blanca y arrugada, sus ojos eran grandes y muy redondos, saltones y con las pupilas pequeñas y bizcas. Su sonrisa era retorcida, enseñaba los colmillos mal afilados y su cuerpo medio cubierto por unas ropas grises. Algo parecido a lo del Ankoku… de no ser porque tenía el pelo más largo aún (a la altura de la cintura) y esa mirada vengativa en el rostro.

"Ése fue un favor que le pedí a Tapion, quería saber cómo reaccionarías al ver qué les pasaba a tus queridos" dijo con voz arrogante la pequeña criatura. Su cuerpo empezó a modelarse impuramente, creando bultos y agujeros en su piel y empujando el mísero desayuno que había tomado ese día (unas bayas y un conejo) hacia arriba.

"¡Nadie se mete con la familia de Kazuma Kuwabara!" gritó el pelirrojo sintiendo que la ira y la adrenalina recorrían sus venas a una velocidad mareante. "Además… ¡Cómo demonios has salido de ese árbol?" exclamó confundido. La cara de Toguro se le desfiguró de rabia.

"Me sacaron de allí, les era útil a los Hirudegan y ahora soy uno de ellos" dijo. "¿Olvidas que no puedo morir, humano? Ellos necesitaban a alguien que les supiera dar información sobre ese grupo tan fuerte que se rumoreaba…" masculló con voz idiota "y yo era lo que necesitaban" dijo acercándose al humano de manera desacompasada, con unos pasos más largos que otros y algunas carreras y movimientos lentos.

_«Dios… está loco»_ pensó Kuwabara con los ojos muy abiertos del terror y apartándose instintivamente. Tuvo la tentación de echarse a correr y largarse, dejar de lado a esa pesadilla… pero sus piernas no le respondían. Y tal vez mejor así, pues sabía que, de salir corriendo, habría perdido. _«No, ya me he enfrentado a esto dos veces y las dos he… ganado, oh, por favor, yo no quiero esta bestia…»_

"En un principio quise matar al que me encerró, a ese bastardo de Kurama, o al que derrotó a mi hermano, pero de no haber sido tú quien me aplastó con esa cosa en la final del Ankoku Bujutsukai, todo esto no hubiera pasado. Te pienso devolver el favor con creces" gruñó Toguro Aniki acercándose más a él. "Y cuando te haya matado, me aseguraré de matar a esa humana y a la Koorime"

Un terror más grande aún que el que lo poseyó antes empezó a crecer en el estómago de Kuwabara para hacerse un camino por su tráquea hasta sus sentidos. Sus ojos se agrandaron hasta tal punto que dolía… sintió como su respiración dejaba de funcionar y su mente quedaba en blanco, con tan sólo imágenes de Yukina y Shizuru en mente.

"¡NO¡NO LES HARÁS DAÑO!" el terror, el instinto de supervivencia y la autocompasión de Kuwabara desapareció tan pronto oyó esas palabras. Las dos personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo no sufrirían daño alguno sólo porque él no hubiera sido capaz de protegerlas, de _«comportarme como un hombre»_ pensó _«Yukina, Shizuru… las dos habéis sufrido mucho, y os prometo que acabaré con este tipo…»_

"Jijijijijijijij…" rió Toguro. Su cuerpo empezó a mutar de nuevo y los conocidos floretes empezaron a salir de su cuerpo. Kuwabara tuvo la sensatez de tirarse el suelo para evitar los golpes.

_«Mierda… este tío está más loco que antes…»_ la furia y el enfado pronto empezaron a disiparse cuando más floretes empezaron a saltar hacia él con una velocidad increíble, y apenas podía esquivarlos. Una de esas armas atravesó su hombro y le envió rodando al suelo. Dio un grito de dolor y sorpresa.

"Humano repelente… me convertiste en pasto de Youkai y necesité la ayuda de ese estúpido Sensui para volver… y luego me encerrasteis en ese maldito árbol… ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!" gritó esa pequeña figura corriendo hacia Kuwabara y golpeándolo con un placaje. Kuwabara abrió los ojos sorprendido…

_«Pero si no tiene fuerza física…»_ pensó con el cejo fruncido. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo y se dio cuenta con una gran sonrisa de que el Youkai humanoide volaba a varios metros y se quedaba quieto. Incluso notó el crujir de la mandíbula en su puño… _«Esto de demasiado extraño»_

Pensó que tal vez lo único que tenía Toguro era la inmortalidad y esos dichosos 'floretes', pero nada más. La confianza volvió a surgir y esta vez estaba seguro de que ganaría. Vio que la figura no se movía y se acercó lentamente, materializando su Rei Ken para darle el golpe de gracia, cortarlo a trocitos para carbonizar su cerebro y su corazón y…

Un dolor muy fuerte empezó a crecer en su costado. Frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo intenso que era el dolor.

"¡NGHHH!" gruñó agarrándose del costado, que parecía que partieran en dos con fuego y cayendo de rodillas, el dolor, que era como si le marcaran con latigazos por toda la zona, empezó a aumentar por su pecho y su abdomen. "¡ARGHHH!" alzó su cuerpo hacia arriba, para que el grito saliera directamente de su boca y se escapara con él el dolor… para comentar a aumentar su agonía. "¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" el quemazón continuaba subiendo hasta el punto de detener momentáneamente su corazón.

Toguro observaba todo esto con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Sus colmillos se dejaban ver mientras los iba afilando con sus otros dientes creando un ruido agudo e insoportable. _Creeek, creeek…_ sus manos se movían nerviosamente, anticipando lo que fuera a pasar… un extraño ruido se dejó oír de su garganta, que luego estalló en una risa aguda y subnormal.

De haber logrado mantener los ojos abiertos, Kuwabara se hubiera dado cuenta de que Toguro estaba incorporado. También hubiera percibido los cambios que se producían en su cuerpo que se convulsionaba con un dolor agonizante constantemente. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, éstos estaban en blanco, y un líquido blanco y espeso, espuma, empezó a surgir de su boca.

Las uñas de Kuwabara, que habían crecido al largo de su entrenamiento, se habían afilado y curvado, en forma de garra y se habían hecho tan fuertes como unas de verdad. Sus dedos, largos, se habían estirado y mantenía los nudillos doblados, también en forma de garfios para no clavárselos en la piel, que había oscurecido y endurecido hasta lo que podría ser una cota de malla.

Sus músculos se habían estirado y ensanchado, haciendo más grande aún su verdadero tamaño, rompiendo la ropa que le quedaba intacta en varios trozos y apenas se mantenían los pantalones NA2 en su sitio. Su piel, blanca y con varias cicatrices, se había endurecido y oscurecido, como su mano, y había empezado a crecer pelo rojo oscuro.

De haberse permanecido consciente, Kuwabara hubiera sentido con increíble dolor como su mandíbula se ensanchaba y como sus dientes se alargaban y afilaban, creando armas terriblemente peligrosas, junto con su lengua, que se había alargado y la saliva empezaba a resbalar de su cada vez más peluda cara. Sus orejas remitieron y aparecieron orejas de lobo en su cabeza, grandes y amenazadores, atentos a cualquier sonido…

"Los licántropos son los enemigos natos de los vampiros" comentó Toguro con esa sonrisa alocada y sintiendo su propio cuerpo convulsionar al ver su enemigo natural crecer. Anticipaba la batalla con desesperación.

Pocos lo sabían… Toguro Rikum, el Aniki, era un Youkai Vampiro. Y era él el que había enviado a ese licántropo a atacar a los dos pelirrojos en medio de su entrenamiento…

Observó con morbosa fascinación cómo esa bestia, eso en lo que se había convertido Kuwabara, caía al suelo y se desplomaba con un escandaloso golpe seco que levantó polvo del arenado sueño. No se levantaba, al cuerpo de Kuwabara aún le quedaba asimilar nueva forma… y ese nuevo poder.

Había sido él, él, el que había causado esa fabulosa transformación y el motivo por el que ardía su sangre. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando veía a los hombres-lobo, no podía esperar hasta despedazarlos y absorber su sangre, pero esta vez quería esperar…: pasarlo buen, disfrutar hasta el último minuto de la agonía que sufriría ese pobre humano cuando su sangre fuera absorbida de él sin su consentimiento y…

¿Cómo sabría su sangre? A humano, seguramente, un agridulce que detestaba, pero la sangre de licántropo era dulce… sólo le quedaba averiguarlo… y se moría de ganas.

Pero no se movía… ¿acaso su cuerpo no lo habría soportado y se había muerto? No… aún respiraba…

Impaciente y frustrado por no ver en Kuwabara, o lo que fuera ya, un rival digno, empezó a acercársele con pasos precavidos hasta que empezó a correr hacia esa figura y apuñalarla a golpes… rompiéndose la mano pero de inmediato regenerándolo. Silbó de dolor.

"¡MALDITO!" gritó enfadado y extrañamente avergonzado al ver el fracaso de 'su creación'. Transformó su mano en una hacha y estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello (su puño estaba tan afilado que estaba seguro que le rompería el cuello, piel dura o no dura)…cuando sintió un espasmo de dolor y júbilo en la nuca. Un ojo naranja le devolvía la mirada, una mirada alocada, desde su posición y la mandíbula de la bestia se abrió un poco, como mostrando sus dientes de forma agresiva. "Ya veo q—"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando unas manos terriblemente poderosas arremetieron contra su cara violentamente y, de haber sido hueso, le hubiera roto la mandíbula en mil pedazos y las grietas hubieran abierto el cráneo por el medio. No tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse cuando notó una cosa líquida y viscosa… ¿sangre, resbalar por su cara que, a pesar de su horrenda elasticidad, inmediatamente se hinchó como un globo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de registrar ese dolor ensordecedor que le arrancó una oreja, pues una lluvia de golpes horriblemente potentes cayó sobre ese cuerpo más pequeño que el suelo con los puñetazos, mordiscos y golpes alocados, sin concordancia, cada vez más fuerte.

_«N-No… puede… ser tan… fuerte…»_ pensó Toguro desesperado mientras recibía un golpe tras otro. _«N-»_ Kuwabara seguía golpeando a Toguro, a pesar de que éste se hubiera muerto hace rato.

"_¿Sabes qué es esto, Yukina?" "Sí, es la fuerza del amor"_

"_¡Por ella cruzaría mil infiernos!"_

"_¡YUKINA-CHAAAAAAAN!" "¡Kazuma-kun!"_

"_Oh… Kazuma… aah…"_

"_Volveremos, te lo aseguro ¿Te casarás conmigo?" "¿Casarme… contigo? …Sí" "…¿Hountou?" "Hai, Aishiteru, Kazuma"_

_«Yukina…»_ pensó la conciencia apartada del furioso cuerpo de Kuwabara que seguía golpeando al cadáver _«Debo regresar a ella… pero no debe verme así… se asustaría… me diría que soy un monstruo… Yukina, oh Dios, no…»_

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un cadáver en descomposición en sus manos que se iba haciendo cada vez más líquida y gris… un ojo lo miraba directamente y desapareció para convertirle en una masa blanca y semitransparente. Ese líquido cayó de sus manos, cada vez más pálidas pero aún mucho más peluda de lo normal. De ser humano se hubiera puesto seriamente enfermo… La gelatina se iba haciendo líquida y quedaba absorbida por el suelo…

_«¿Lo he matado…? Pero… ¿cómo?»_

Esos pensamientos no eran lo realmente importants, no el cómo lo mató (que le interesaría mucho después… después de todo¿acaso no era Toguro Aniki inmortal?) no, lo que le importaba era… ¿qué era lo que le había pasado¿En qué diantre se había convertido?

Un recuerdo, súbito, como cuando de repente recordamos un sueño que hemos tenido y que no sabíamos ni de su existencia, pasó por su cabeza, tan ligera pero a la vez notable como sorprendente.

* * *

"_Un…hombre-lobo… ¿un hombre-lobo es lo que me ha mordido?" preguntó Kuwabara con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. Estaba tumbado en tierra blanda y cubierta de hojas verdes y suaves. Su torso, en donde había recibido el horroroso mordisco, estaba cubierto de vendajes y dentro de ellas habían muchas plantas para evitar la infección. "Pero según las leyendas… ¿acaso eso no quiere decir que yo…?" _

"_Sí… seguramente su saliva se habrá mezclado con tu sangre cuando te mordió" respondió fríamente Kurama. Él estaba sentado a su lado pero sin mirarle a los ojos, cubiertos por un flequillo rojo y largo. Tenía la mano vendada torpemente, no se había esmerado mucho. "Kuwabara-kun… yo…" iba a decirlo de nuevo, iba a disculparse de nuevo, y Kuwabara, que ya lo sabía, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar._

"_Idiota. Ya te he dicho mil veces que es mi culpa. Por haberme puesto gallito ya lo tendrías todo controlado" lo que Kuwabara trataba de decirle era una mentira, para que no pesara en la conciencia del Kitsune. Éste seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. "Oe. ¿Quieres mirarme a la cara de una vez?" preguntó visiblemente molesto pero no recibió respuesta alguna._

"_No. Me había distraído. De no haber sido por ti me hubiera matado, seguramente, porque no estaba atento. Estaba demasiado centrado en el otro Youkai. Si hubiera estado un poco más al caso, no hubieras tenido que intervenir y…" _

"_Y seguramente la hubieras palmado. Todo ese veneno que me sacaste para no morir ahí mismo… por lo menos yo estoy vivo"_

"_¡Sabes qué demonios estás diciendo, Kuwabara-kun¡¡AHORA ERES UN LICÁNTROPO!"_

_No era la sorpresa de que Kurama, el calmado y frío Kurama le gritara, ni era el hecho que el Kitsune llorara de frustración y enfado consigo mismo: de culpabilidad. No. Era verdad. Le había mordido un licántropo. Ahora ERA un licántropo. Sonaba tanto como las historias de miedo que le contaba Shizuru de pequeño que no lo había podido asimilar del todo._

"_¡No lo entiendes, Kuwabara-kun?" dijo Kurama con voz dolida "Ahora ya no eres humano¡ahora eres un Youkai¡Un Youkai maldito! Siempre que haya luna llena cuando se haya puesto el sol te trasformarás e irás en busca de más víctimas para convertir" explicó en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero la información llegó a Kuwabara, que lo miraba con la boca abierta: poco a poco asimilaba esas palabras…_

"_Es… ¿es eso cierto? Iré… ¿en busca… de… víctimas?" preguntó con la garganta seca. Se incorporó de golpe pero el dolor en el estómago era demasiado fuerte y de inmediato Kurama bajó el brazo para que se tumbara. "… estaréis… ¿en peligro conmigo?" _

_Era obvio que Kurama tenía aún más ganas de llorar entonces. De haber podido saber lo que pensaba, Kuwabara se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras. No sabía que su acto de "no le importa lo que me pase a mi, lo más importante son mis amigos" era lo que más entristecía a Kurama. El poco amor por sí mismo. _

_Kurama no le respondió. Kuwabara decidió que, antes de la batalla, le pediría que lo matara antes de que pudiera hacerles daño a ellos… a Yukina. Su queridísima Yukina._

"_Cada… ¿luna llena?" preguntó paulatinamente el licántropo._

"…_sí. Justo la noche final…"

* * *

_

Poco a poco esa información empezaba a tener sentido. Era él… era Toguro el que lo había planeado todo… era él… pero ahora Toguro era tan solo una masa absorbida por el árido suelo.

Por fin había empezado a entenderse un poco más. Se había transformado en hombre lobo… y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que, con mucha dificultad, iba ganando su cuerpo y el dominio sobre él. Notó como, dolorosamente, los pelos que le cubrían rectificaban. Sus músculos empezaron a contraerse rápidamente dislocándoselos y volviéndose a colocar solos…

El dolor pronto fue demasiado.

¿Se estaba transformando otra vez en humano?

No lo supo, porque inmediatamente cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar violentamente cualquier contenido que hubiera en su estómago, que era la bilis, y la sangre que se movía locamente por sus arterias y sus venas, produciéndole horribles retortijones, en especial en el estómago y abdomen.

_«Yukina…tal vez… no pueda llevarte al altar…»

* * *

_

**Notas de Autor: **Whoa… ¡por fin he acabado la pelea de Kuwabara! Parece mentira, pero es la que más he tardado en escribir. Si no he estado un mes para acabarlo, no he estado ni un minuto.

Pff… el final es lo peor. ¡Si es que no sabía cómo acabarlo! Bueno… jeje… la verdad es que su pelea no estaba planeada (jo, ni la de Yusuke o.O) así que… xD

¿Kuwabara seguirá siendo licántropo…? Jojojo…

**En el próximo episodio:** Yusuke vs. Tapion

**NA1.** El "Árbol de la Muerte" es el arma definitiva que usa Kurama para vencer a Toguro Aniki en la Saga de Sesui. Es un árbol que atrapa a las personas y hace que tengan pesadillas hasta que mueran, pero como Toguro no muere, hasta la eternidad.

**NA2.** Oh, vamos, todos sabemos que en la serie, los pantalones NUNCA se rompen… en cambio, la camisetas quedan destrozadas… wo, de verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿De qué material están hechos esos vaqueros?

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Celine:** ¡Claro que tus preguntas tendrán respuesta! Sólo queda esperar… jeje. ¡Espero que esta pelea también te haya gustado, y la de Yusuke también!

**Golden****Peony:** ¡La mejor en hacer sufrir¡Es el mejor cumplido que me hayan dado jamás¡Gracias! xD En serio, gracias. ¡En serio escribiste un fic de YYHD! Lástima que fuera un desastre y nadie aparte de Fan Art participara T.T qué triste… ¡pues me gustaría leer el fic! Aunque lo tengas incompleto y no lo termines nunca, por favor¡quiero leerlo¡Y a ver si aprendes! El fic no va a irse a ningún lado, así que cuídate. ¿En serio te castigaron por lo del capítulo? Oh, Dios… O.O lo siento.

**Rockergirl-Sk:** ¡Jaja, me alegro que te gusten mis batallas! Bueno, como ya dije, es extraño que ninguno muriera en esto… pero bueno, eso no significa que… oh bueno¡ya sabrás a qué me refiero dentro de poco!

**Sin Raven Black:** Entiendo lo que dices con lo de preparatoria es un asco… Bachillerato también lo es -.- ¡Y me alegro que te gusten tanto mis batallas! En serio me alegra. Y en cuanto a leer tu fic, lo haré cuando pueda, porque últimamente he estado muy ocupada y tengo un montón de trabajo que tengo que entregar la semana que viene.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(últimamente no hay visitas… ¿por qué?)


	41. La definitiva IV, Yusuke vs Janenba

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** La guerra por los tres mundos ya ha empezado. Los dos ejércitos se ven las caras, dispuestos a luchar por lo que creen cierto. Es la batalla final.

**Notas de Autora:** Esta vez el capítulo es un poco más fuerte. Se mencionan términos sexuales pero sin ser Lemon ni Hentai, así que no hay motivos por los que denunciarme…

Recapitulación: _Poniendo a prueba_

_A punto estaba de pasar la séptima hora (el primer sol se estaba poniendo, mientras que el segundo ya amanecía) cuando Kuwabara dio un grito de golpe. Los tres que lo acompañaban lo miraron alarmados y vieron que éste estaba en pie (sus rodillas temblaban de manera que parecía que se iría a caer en cualquier momento) y señalando el campo de batalla._

_Lo que vio Yusuke lo dejó sorprendido. Lo cierto era que había dejado de prestarle atención a esa batalla… sabía que era importante, pero que la que les esperaban a ellos cuatro era de aún más peso. No quería decir que no estuviera consternado por los suyos, entre ellos los Shinobi, pero es que su confianza era máxima. _

_El campo de batalla estaba casi vacío. De los… ¿dieciséis mil? … luchadores que estaban en ese lugar, quedaban como mucho trescientos. Se alegró de ver que entre ellos estaban los Shinobi, algunas Koorime, y solo quedaban unos cien de los Hirudegan._

_«Eso pasa cuando se subestima al enemigo, Janenba» pensó alzando la mirada orgullosamente. Su cabello resbaló y mostró su ojos marcado. «Es, como diría Kuwabara… la fuerza del amor.» se sentía algo estúpido pensando eso, pero se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. «Volveré por ti, Keiko»_

"_No están" dijo Youko Kurama sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró y quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, vio que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en donde habían estado los Hirudegan._

_Ya no estaban._

_Ya era la hora._

"_Zaboit está en el Oeste" dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y el Jagan abierto, girando de un modo que Yusuke no pudo seguir. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Yusuke y Kurama asintieron, Kuwabara no dijo nada. "No os muráis" El Koorime desapareció ante sus ojos. _

"_La energía de Tapion está en el Este" dijo Youko con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Shuichi Minamino. Yusuke asintió y Kuwabara, que empezaba a entender, también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun… cuidaos mucho, en Ningenkai nos esperan" se giró y caminó hasta que dio un salto y desvaneció, dejando un rastro de polvo y un cabello plateado atrás. _

"_Hay dos energías más" comentó Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara con algo de tristeza. Kuwabara no dijo nada, sabía que Urameshi temía por él y por los demás; sonrió para que no se preocupara. "Janenba me espera en el Norte… así que te tocó el sur, pringao"_

"_No te mueras unas tercera vez¿eh?"_

"_Y tú no te mueras una primera" Se dieron la mano y empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno: La definitiva IV, Urameshi vs. Janenba

Yusuke Urameshi ya había muerto dos veces y, por consecuente, estaba seguro de que no quería morir una tercera. Estaba seguro que eso significaría su muerte final, vamos, que no habría posibilidades de resucitar. Su muerte, como no había Reikai, no hubiera podido estar prevista y como no existía, no podría resucitar. Además, como no le quedaba ninguna otra transformación por hacer, como lo de ser Mazoku, sabía que esta vez no se salvaría.

No. Ésta debía de ser… su _Batalla Definitiva_. Joder, qué bien que sonaba eso. Era como en esos capítulos de las series que veía él por la tele cuando era pequeño, en la última aventura del superhéroe que se cargaba al malo…

Y, después de todo¿él era el héroe y el otro el malo, no? Pues ya está. ¿Qué le tocaba, sino salvar el mundo como todo superhéroe hace?

Qué bien sonaban esas palabras, esas que se suponía que le darían la confianza que necesitaba para ganar y hacerse el bueno pero… si tan sólo le sirvieran. Tenía ganas de vomitar más que de reír y levantar los brazos; tenía ganas de llorar más que desternillarse de risa; y, por estúpido que pareciera, tenía ganas de volver para que Keiko le dijera que…

_«Que me quiere tanto como yo a ella…»_ pensó románticamente. Luego dejó de caminar, un poco molesto consigo mismo por su falta de confianza en sí mismo, cosa en la que siempre rebosaba. _«Pues para eso voy a tener que patear el culo a Janenba… y joderle por lo que me hizo él en el ojo»_ respiró profundamente.

Poco a poco iba recuperando esa confianza en sí mismo. ¿Acaso, como había dicho Keiko y Jin, no había él derrotado a muchos otros mil veces más fuertes? Y esta vez, que tenía algo por lo que volver… no pensaba fallar a Keiko. Después de todo… las nupcias que ya le había prometido una vez tendrían que celebrarse (no sabía que Kuwabara también le había pedido la mano a Yukina) y además…

_«Tengo un hijo al que criar…»_ eso fue lo que le bastó para seguir adelante. Un hijo al que criar…

"Y tú no me lo vas a quitar, Janenba" dijo fríamente al aire. Janenba, de algún lugar a su izquierda, dejó ir una risa sorna. Yusuke lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos verdes, parecidos al color de Kurama, pero demasiado corrompidos. Tenía un aire… un aire corrupto que lo envolvía y enviaba náuseas y repulsión hacia el humano.

"¿Quitar el qué¿El otro ojo¿Un brazo, como el Niño Bastardo¿O la cabeza, como lo que le va a pasar a tu compañero humano?" dijo mofándose de él. De repente, la sangre de Yusuke ardió y todo rastro de temor desapareció. Ahora en sus venas solo fluía adrenalina.

"Nada les va a pasar a mis compañeros. Son fuertes. Y a todos, como a mi, nos espera alguien en Ningenkai. Unos jodidos bastardos como vosotros no nos quitará eso tan fácilmente, no sé si te das cuenta" dijo fríamente pero sintiendo su sangre arder, casi evaporarse. "Pagarás mi visión con tu vida… Janenba, y por mis amigos no dejaré que te salgas con esta. En Ningenkai romanará la paz mientras yo viva"

"Pues no será mucho tiempo…" dijo con voz silbante en Mazoku. Las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo brillaron con intensidad y era como si el cabello de él se volviera, de golpe, más voluminoso. Yusuke observó esta transformación sin piedad.

_«Veamos… me he enfrentado con Randou, Suzaku, Toguro, Sensui y con Yomi. Qué demonios… me he hecho más fuerte… ¿qué me hace pensar que no puedo con él?»_ se dijo para animarse, aún sabiendo la respuesta que no vociferaría «porque es más fuerte que tú» _«Tengo alguien que proteger… Keiko, mi hijo… no, no me los vas a quitar… los protegeré con mi vida, como marido y como padre…»_ dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

Janenba pareció darse cuenta que Yusuke no estaba cayendo en su trampa como había esperado, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Se estaba enfadando, sí, pero no estaba perdiendo el control. Cuando no oyó una respuesta de su rival, se dio cuenta del peligro en que estaba.

Había subestimado a un Mazoku, a alguien como él.

Bueno…

"Tendré que llevar tu cuerpo a Ningenkai" dijo fríamente Janenba acercándose a él. Yusuke no se movió de su sitio, pero no dejaba de mirarlo. Sus manos estaban sueltas, no parecía que fuera a atacarle. Avanzó la mano y en parte esperó que Yusuke se apartara… pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto mientras avanzaba su mano y tocaba sus mejillas. Sin romper el contacto visual, sus dedos acariciaron su cuello, su pecho, y abdomen…

"Pervertido¿veo?" dijo Yusuke. No se apartó, era como si retara a Janenba a que lo tocara…

"Sí… nunca pensé que un humano… bueno, otro Mazoku como tú me pondría tan cachondo…" dijo lamiéndose los labios. Yusuke, que hasta entonces había mantenido al calma, sintió de nuevo nervios que aplastó con frialdad. Con una frialdad que adquirió después de años de entrenamiento… pero los movimientos sensuales le ponían la piel de gallina. No como cuando le tocaba Keiko… esto era repulsivo.

"¿Quieres violarme?"

Lo dijo con una voz tan tranquila que desconcertó al Mazoku por un momento, viendo por un instante como la inseguridad del muchacho cambiaba a desafío… y asintió. Yusuke tensó bajo sus manos y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tocando nada.

"Sí, Urameshi Yusuke… Yusuke, quiero violarte. De tal manera que grites, que chilles, pidas clemencia y luego te arrodilles a por más…" dijo girando sorbe sus talones y encontrándose con el moreno que se sentaba en el suelo cómodamente. "Que sangres, tenerte, que…"

"Eres repugnante¿sabes?" dijo fríamente Yusuke mientras se levantaba. En sus ojos estaba una señal de puro odio… que entusiasmó aún más a su enemigo. Yusuke estaba asqueado… y sabía que era lo que necesitaba. Sí… _«Si consigo que me diga más cosas como éstas… más asco me dará y podré matarlo…»_ pensó fríamente _«Maldito…»_ y se dio cuenta de que Janenba iba en serio.

"Si no me has visto…" le insinuó.

"Ya he visto bastante, tu cara me repugna… tú me repugnas. Me pregunto si como humano, porque sé que alguna ves FUISTE humano, te quiso alguien… o si eras solo un acosador de hombres, niños y ancianos… argh… tío, me dan ganas de vomitar"

"¡INSOLENTE!"

A cada palabra, el rostro de Janenba se fue encendiendo y desapareció. Yusuke no era tonto, había agudizado todos sus sentidos para saber hasta cuánto aguantaría… no se pensaba que tan poco, y eso era buena señal. Había dado en el clavo. Se movió a la derecha para evitar ser atacado y un ruido silbante cruzó bajo sus piernas.

"Ojalá cuando llegues mis subordinados les hayan asesinado a todos" dijo de nuevo la voz del Mazoku. Yusuke frunció el entrecejo en confusión y, repentinamente, un ataque de pánico. Janenba estaba detrás de él, rodeándole con los brazos y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Se apartó rápidamente y miró a su acosador de manera obstinada. "Ojalá veas sus cuerpos tumbados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y entrañas…"

Una sensación de frío… hielo, más bien dicho, bajó de su frente a sus pies, recorriendo su cuerpo con la velocidad de un voltaje pero a le pareció tan lento como cuando un cubito de hielo se deshace al sol. La peor parte se la llevó su estómago, peor acostumbrada a llevar la situación de presión a la que se vio sometido.

"He enviado a unas tropas para atacarles… ahora deben estar cortándoles la cabeza y violando a las mujeres, ojalá hubiera alguno que estuviera decente para tirármelo yo mismo… he pedido que, si no era mucha molestia, me trajeran al exPríncipe de Reikai, Koenma¿verdad?"

"¡DEJA A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ!" la ira volvió a controlarle. Como de la nada, su cuerpo empezó a quemar horriblemente y unas marcas, que era como si se las clavasen con el hierro ardiente y que casi le hizo gritar, aparecieron en su cuerpo con su característico color azul marino. Sintió sus músculos tensarse y revolcarse para hacerse más largos y duros… junto a su cabello, que ya estaba bastante largo, crecer y desfilar por su espalda gloriosamente.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse del proceso de transformación, aturdido como estaba por ese dolor tan fuerte que había plagado sus sentidos, sintió como algo duro impactaba con su estómago, arrancando a la fuerza el aire de él e impulsándole bastante lejos, golpeando y rompiendo, de paso, varios árboles de troncos más anchos de los hombros de Kuwabara.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera de enfocar su mirada a la de la alocada de Janenba, antes de que una serie de lluvia de golpes cayera sobre su cuerpo sin dejarle respirar y, en definitiva, aturdiéndole de tal modo que no pudo ni responder.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, tragando golpes brutalmente… pero cuando una mano se posó donde nunca debió de ponerse, la pierna de Yusuke dio una patada a la intrusión. Los golpes finalizaron.

"¡PERVERTIDO HIJO DE…!" no tuvo tiempo de finalizar ese insulto, porque inmediatamente después sintió un revoltón en el estómago que le indicó que algo no iba bien. Había sido atacado en un mal sitio… se agarró el costado y miró desafiante a Janenba, que, debido a la sorpresa de la fuerza de Yusuke, aún no se había recompuesto.

"Veo que tu punto débil son tus amigos… y si pidiera que me trajeran a tu mujer y la violo y la hago pedazos delante de ti sin que puedas hacer nada…"

Janenba no pudo saber si se alegraba de haber encontrado el punto 'débil' de Yusuke para pincharlo y llenarlo de tanta rabia que le impidiera pensar fríamente… o si se arrepentía, porque los golpes que estaba recibiendo eran literalmente brutales.

Decidiendo que le gustaba y que no sería menos, devolvió los golpes.

El intercambio fue tan bestia que estuvieron varios minutos golpeándose y fallando parar esos puñetazos, pero poco a poco todo lo que intercambiaban eran golpes con las palmas de sus manos con tanta fuerza que pensaban que iban a partirse las manos… pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado.

Estaban extasiados por poder luchar así… y el odio y lujuria era solo el picante que se añade a una salsa.

Cuando terminaron de golpearse tan fuertemente, finalmente Janenba chasqueó la lengua y se apartó para esquivar un derechazo de Yusuke sin propinarle el contraataque. Frenó su cuerpo con los talones, dejando delante de él (se había apartado moviéndose de espaldas) un rastro de polvo que escondió la figura del Reikai Tantei. Ahogó un gruñido de enfado cuando descubrió que Yusuke había aprovechado ese lapsus de tiempo para desvanecerse en el aire y seguramente contraatacar a escondidas.

"Este combate va haciéndose cada vez más interesante¿no crees?" comentó Janenba como si tal cosa. Se secó la sangre de la nariz y se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar una queja. _«¿Cómo se ha hecho tan poderoso? Tiene que haber algo más… algo más que la preocupación por sus amigos o la unión… pero…»_ pensó _«¿Qué?»_.

"No vas a tocarles" vino una voz fría a su espalda. La respiración de Janenba se cortó momentáneamente… sentía el aliento del Mazoku en su nuca y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Una sensación frustrante, pero a la vez muy placentera en su abdomen lo distrajo. "No harás daño a mis amigos, ni a mi familia… ¿oyes? No te lo permitiré…"

El pánico que invadió al Hirudegan se mezcló con la lujuria.

_«Lo hará… para proteger a los suyos»_ pensó antes de que notara la punta del dedo de Yusuke presionar en su espalda… _«¿Me matará?»_ preguntó un poco trémulo.

"Y si te mato aquí… nadie vendrá a buscarte o a llorar tu muerte… triste, la vida¿eh?" se mofó el detective.

"Ja" rió forzosamente su adversario "Eres fuerte, pero ¿sabes? No puedes matarme" se giró lentamente, pero al ver la cara airada y arrogante de Yusuke… casi se le congeló la sangre… era una mirada tan fría que temió, durante unos breves instantes, que lo agujereara.

Sintió como su cuerpo se encendía por la lujuria.

Yusuke estaba muy enfadado. Él mismo había afrontado la perspectiva de la muerte varias veces, sin duda, pero que les pasara algo a Keiko o a sus amigos… no lo podía tolerar. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero estaba también volviéndose loco por el miedo. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho el Hirudegan¿Que habían enviado tropas para atacar a los suyos en Ningenkai¿Por qué¿Para qué¿Para cabrearlos? Bueno, pues ya lo estaban.

Además… Janenba no era como ninguno de sus antiguos rivales. Ranzo, Suzaku, Toguro, Sensui… todos ellos habían luchado contra él por creer en cosas realmente diferentes, unos por ideales, convicciones, y los otros por la maldad pura. Pero éste… este… tío que una vez, como él, fue humano… estaba loco.

Toguro y Sensui también fueron humanos… sí, pero ellos luchaban sinceramente, dentro de lo que cabía. Janenba se estaba burlando de él, cortándolo a pedacitos y con tácticas tan sucias que incluso los dos hubieran fruncido el entrecejo. Ninguno le había atacado antes de esa manera (cegarle de un ojo) como él, que encima disfrutaba acosándolo verbalmente. La vibración de su voz le daban arcadas.

Más le valía que todos estuvieran bien…

Pero cuando Janenba se giró con la boca torcida en una sonrisa digno del enfermo mental más loco, con saliva mezclándose con la sangre que le caía de un corte en la sien y resbalando por su barbilla creando burbujas blancas… y sus ojos, sus ojos centrados en él pero mirando a la vez más allá, como cuando un lunático mira quién será su víctima, los ojos agrandados y redondos y las pupilas contraídas…

Yusuke sintió como la ira desapareció. La sangre bajó a sus pies. El miedo se apoderó de él.

Con un movimiento brusco, violento, Janenba se abalanzó hacia el Reikai Tantei con una fuerza y velocidad digno de los animales más salvajes, y empezó a empujarse contra su cuerpo. A Yusuke solo le venía en mente un pensamiento: _«Me quiere violar…, me quiere violar…, me quiere violar…»_ y es que sentía como las necesidades del Hirudegan estaban siendo descargadas contra él.

En un acto ultimátum de repulsión, Yusuke lo golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula y lo envió lejos.

Un ataque de pánico pronto tomó las riendas de su estado mental y procedió a temblar violentamente, sin atreverse a encogerse pero temiendo estar de pie… tenía miedo. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Daba unos pasos torpes contra el suelo y hacia atrás al ver que Janenba se levantaba, sus ojos con la misma expresión lunática y los dedos estirados y temblando.

Seguramente, de anticipación.

"Uhh… eso ha sido una buena descarga… pero te quiero entero… hm…" Janenba se lamió los labios. Yusuke se volvía a apartar, sintiendo que las marcas de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo como borrados por una esponja de agua helada.

Un latigazo violento, de quién sabe donde, irrumpió el aire. Seguido de un grito del lado contrario. Y el ruido sordo de llamas detrás.

_«Ellos siguen luchando…»_ pensó vagamente. _«Y yo me estoy cagando de miedo… ¿qué clase de líder soy yo?»_

«Pero me quiere violar»

_«Si no es a mi, violará a Keiko y a las demás…»_ la visión de Keiko, aferrándose a un desnudo Janenba mientras gemía fue lo único que tuvo en mente cuando Janenba aprovechó para empezar a golpearlo. Tan solo notó los pinchazos en el estómago. Algo había ido mal, su estómago no estaba bien. O Janenba yendo con ella y bajando su falda por sus serpentinas curvas… algo que solo él tenía derecho a hacer…

Otro golpe en el estómago. Sintió como la sangre fluía rápidamente por su tráquea y encontraba su liberación por la boca. Le dolía mucho.

Y cuando notó que la mano de Janenba volvía a colocarse donde ya se había atrevido a hacerlo una vez… no tuvo fuerzas para reaccionar. Se horrorizó y enfadó consigo mismo por sentirse tan débil. No lo estaba. Había estado más débil aún cuando luchó desesperadamente contra Toguro, o contra Suzaku. Pero por algún motivo, tal vez el terror, no la rabia ni el dolor, no encontraba las fuerzas.

Dicen, y no se sabe por qué lo dicen, que el pánico es el único sentimiento del que no puedes sacar fuerzas.

¿Quién dijo esa frase? Ah, ya, Hiei cuando estaba en uno de sus momentos filosóficos. ¿Cuándo fue eso? Parecía una eternidad… le estaba comentando su lucha contra Yomi un mes después del torneo. "_Hn. Aunque no sé porqué te digo eso. Más que asustarte y esconderte como un conejito, lo que haces es lanzarte. Es como si disfrutaras_".

¿Pero acaso no disfrutaba él de la lucha¡Claro que sí!

"_Si se quiere conseguir una cosa, se tiene que luchar por ella. Pero si, a la que lo tienes, lo hechas a perder… es como no tener nada"_ ésa era una frase de Kurama. Cuando vio que Janenba sin duda se había perdido demasiado en su lujuria, le propinó un puñetazo y una patada. Janenba se apartó, sonriendo como un gilipollas y jadeando como un perro callejero.

"Me gustan las apuestas" comentó Yusuke como si se acabaran de conocer.

"Ah… ¿sí?" la excitación del Hirudegan crecía… pero era astuto. Muy astuto. "¿Tienes una idea?"

"Me gustan los combates a un tiro. Máximo potencial. Se acaba antes"

"Me parece bien… ¿un solo ataque¿El que prefiramos?"

"Sí"

Era una conversación de golpe tan formal, que incluso a Yusuke, que era quién había ideado el plan, confundió. Aparte de los cortes, la sangre, el dolor punzante en el estómago, los intentos desesperados por respirar normal, y quién sabe qué más…

Se apartaron considerablemente, a unos diez metros del otro aproximadamente.

Sabía que sería la última vez que respiraría "tranquilo" (entre comillas, claro) porque sabía que sería la última vez que respirara. **Sabía** que ese era su fin, que Janenba acabaría con él. Lo había sabido desde que lo vio por primera vez, en aquél antro, y ese mismo día, nada más recordar.

_«Así que, por lo menos, trataré de hacerme las cosas más sencillas»_ pensó redundantemente _«Y prefiero eso a que me viole…»_ hizo una mueca, rotando su muñeca a un lado… y luego al otro… y estiraba y contraía los dedos… _«perdóname, Keiko… cuida de nuestro hijo»_

De haber sido niño, le hubiera gustado bautizarle como "Takeo Urameshi" NA y, de haber sido chica, la hubiera bautizado como "Suki Urameshi" NA2

La Reigan colisionó con un ataque bastante similar de Janenba. No se pudo fijar, estaba seguro que moriría.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡POR FIN¡POR FIN! Por fin he terminado las luchas… pff… ha sido lo que más me ha costado.

A todos aquellos que las batallas les hayan resultado extrañas o no comprendáis cómo va la cosa… tranquilos, en los próximos capítulos se desvela todo.

Quería hacer las luchas de un tirón y me ha costado casi 7 SEMANAS conseguirlo, cuando antes escribía un capítulo al día… parece mentira. Pero ahora podré hacer capítulos de las chicas (pobres… se lo merecen) y sobre lo que pasó desde que se fueron… no creo que ocupe más de un o dos capítulos, no estoy muy segura…

¡Pero bueno! Ahora la parte más dura ha acabado, ahora podré ir a cosas un poco más sencillas…¡argh! Aunque ya tengo ganas de acabar este fic xDDD Nah, tampoco tantas, pero es que las luchas me han matado xD

Además… temo que haya quedado muy superficial…

**En el Próximo capítulo:** Las chicas, en Ningenkai, han tenido que enfrentarse a la soledad y la enfermedad de Genkai…

**NA1.** Takeo es un nombre japonés cuya traducción sería "Más fuerte que el bambú". Ya sabemos como es Yusuke, y creo que el nombre queda muy bien junto.

**NA2.** "Suki" es un nombre que significa "querida", es decir, que la portadora del nombre es amada.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Golden****Peony:** ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea del licántropo! xD Realmente me la saqué de la manga… ¡Lástima que borraste el fic¡Con lo que me hubiera gustado leerlo! T.T Jops. ¡Cuando publiques tu fic de YYH, avísame! Intentaré leerlo (últimamente apenas leo nada… ¡no tengo tiempo!) ¡Espero que te haya gustado la pelea Yusuke vs. Janenba!

**Celine:** ¡Jaja! Que me parte un trueno si no llego a aprender nada sobre La Regenta… xD Obviamente me animó a desarrollar mi estilo descriptivo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado las peleas, aunque siento que te hayan sabido a poco… n.nUu espero que éste te guste más.

**Gabi-chan:** ¡Holas¡Tranquilidad! Las chicas tendrán mucho papel ya pronto… xD sé que las he abandonado, y créeme, me supo mal, pero ya queda poco.

**Alchemist****Winry Rockbell:** ¡Me alegro que te guste cómo describo las peleas! Sobre los reviews, leer la nota a pie de texto.

**Angel****Nemesis:** ¡Tranquila! Sé que seguramente estarás ocupadísima, en esta época del año todo el mundo está lleno de trabajo. n.nUu la verdad es que lo de Youko… pues no quería que fuera una batalla sangrienta (para eso ya está la de Hiei y la de Yusuke) sino una emocional, para que se viera que ni el poder de Tapion podía con el amor de Kurama y Botan… ush, qué cursi. xD Sobre lo de Kuwabara… no eres la única que me pregunta qué haré con él, jeje.

* * *

**SOBRE LOS BONUS:**

Como dije en el Bonus 22, no habrán más. Los bonus de YYHD terminaron.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk

(NOTA: Está temporalmente cerrado… pero por favor, no dejéis de visitar)


	42. Una espera interminable

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Después de lo que parecen ser años… las chicas esperan impacientes las llegadas de los Reikai Tantei tras su última misión… y deben afrontar la muerte de Genkai con fuerza.

**Notas de Autor:** He decidido que, ya que he hecho tantos episodios sobre los chicos, centrarme unos capítulos en las chicas, así que no sabréis lo que les pasa después de esa batalla hasta un tiempo. Creo que estos episodios, que serán bastante emotivos (para contrastar la fuerte acción) no serán muy pesados (con suerte) y tal vez pronto veremos el fin del fic… Eso sí, probablemente la acción aquí será bastante rápida, como una reconstrucción de los hechos.

Recapitulación: _Una promesa irrompible_

"_Hn, estúpidos ningen" murmuró Hiei con una pequeña mueca. Okino, que estaba a su lado y riendo suavemente lo miró divertida. Sabía que el frío Koorime había quedado conmovido ante su declaración a su hermana… ah, pero él no lo admitiría ni muerto y eso era lo que más la divertía._

_Estaban los dos en el bosque, subidos a un árbol. Ella había ido a buscarle antes porque no lo encontraba y finalmente lo vio escondido entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles. Fue hacia él y presenció todo el acto de amor. Eso era algo que Hiei nunca haría, pero ella no era realmente tan romántica como él. Aún así sonrió, el Koorime tenía sus propios actos de dulzura… _

"_Tu hermana se va haciendo grande, es una chica muy dulce" dijo ella sonriendo. Hiei asintió con media sonrisa._

"_Okino" dijo él de pronto rompiendo el súbito silencio que se había formado. La Mizu quiso haberlo disfrutado, pero escuchó las palabras del Koorime "Vendrás a Makai conmigo… ¿verdad?" Okino no sabía porqué preguntaba eso… él ya lo sabía, era algo obvio._

"_Hai"_

"_Pues no vengas conmigo"_

_Eso le sentó como una puñalada en el estómago a la Youkai que lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. De inmediato pidió una explicación pero él no se lo dio de inmediato. _

"_Debo entrenarme y hacerme fuerte solo, no puedo estar por ti… además, tu tienes que hacer algo más importante, algo que te pido que hagas por mi" Okino le escuchaba pero se negaría a hacer lo que él le dijera. Lo desafió con la mirada "Irás al Reino de Mukuro y lo gobernarás por mí" _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos: Una espera interminable

Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde que Keiko Yukimura, pronto Keiko Urameshi, despertó entre las sábanas blancas en la habitación de su amado pero sintiendo, por primera vez, un frío horroroso. Obviamente, no era debido a la temperatura, que iba subiendo lentamente, sino por la falta de la calidez que cierta persona… le había dejado atrás en otra de sus misiones suicidas.

Supo, en cuanto se despertó, que la poca calidez que había entre las sábanas y el tenue olor a canela y almendras del chico, era probablemente lo último que tendría de él. Lo último temporalmente… o lo último para siempre.

_«Debo tener fe»_ se dijo al incorporarse y dejar que el aire hostil acariciara su figura _«Creer en su promesa…»_ se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y nunca había sido un genio del autocontrol para que no mojaran su rostro. Tumbándose de nuevo, se agarró fuertemente al cojín y dejó que ahogara sus sollozos que romperían el corazón de Yusuke, de haberlos oído.

Se frotaba el vientre, como para tratar de ofrecer un consuelo a su bebé…

Supo, unas horas más tarde, que Botan también había sentido esa pérdida y que también había estado llorando gran parte de la mañana. Al verse las dos, cruzando el pasillo para ir a la cocina, se sonrieron débilmente. Cuando Botan se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de no llorar más… las dos se abrazaron y continuaron llorando.

Recordó, ahora sentada en las largas escaleras que conducían al templo, que Yukina, presa también por la tristeza pero mucho mejor a la hora de disimularlo y hacerse fuerte, había ido a ellas y había ayudado que se sentaran y tomaran un ligero desayuno.

"_Confiad en ellos. Son fuertes y su causa es justa_" les dijo la anciana esa mañana.

Y el día, que fue tenebroso y hostil, poco a poco fue pasando junto con las horas. Sobre los días que seguían no tenía muchos recuerdos. Que si Botan trataba de forzarse a ser alegre, que si Yukina se hacía la fuerte, y que si ella trabajaba cuanto podía para distraerse, encerrándose en su propia habitación (dejó la de Yusuke tal y como estaba después de hacer la cama… para cuando volviera) para ocuparse día y noche.

Shizuru había sido más que una fuerza de apoyo. Había estado con ellas, ayudándolas y sacándolas de casa para disfrutar del aire libre, siempre diciendo comentarios como "Bah, Kazuma es demasiado tonto como para morir noblemente, seguro que se mata tropezando con la piel de un plátano, así que por esto no te preocupes" o "Urameshi es fuerte y cabezota… con un buen golpe es capaz de romper el cráneo de un buey, así que ése no tiene ni una posibilidad", "Kurama es inteligente, no se dejará matar por un tío que es más feo que mi hermano" e incluso "Hiei no es tonto, matará a ese gusano y con suerte se fabricará un brazo, ni que sea de ramitas".

Esas bromas, que podrían parecer ácidas y crueles, no lo eran en boca de Shizuru. Siempre tenía una mirada divertida mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano y hablaba de ellos como si fueran, no un recuerdo distante, sino como los vecinos que se han comprado un coche nuevo.

Koenma no había salido de la casa, prácticamente. Unos días después de superar esa horrible depresión, Botan y Keiko descubrieron el por qué. Koenma había empezado a sentirse algo inseguro por si se topaba con Ayame… y eso las hizo pensar. Botan, que ya se imaginaba los sentimientos que albergaba la Guía, se lo contó a Keiko y Shizuru y entre las tres planearon una estrategia para citarles a ciegas.

Ayame había ido y venido, más que nada para ayudar a las chicas. Hinageshi siempre iba con ella y ayudaban en la casa. A medida que fueron pasando los días, las visitas se hacían más frecuentes. Debido a motivos que no entendían, habían empezado a recibir oleadas y espasmos de dolor por el cuerpo, no solo psicológico, sino también físico. Ayame, con su poder, era capaz de neutralizar la agonía.

Koenma sabía a qué era debido esto, y Genkai también aunque ésta no hizo ademán de dejarlo ver. El dolor que sentían ellos eran transmitidos a sus hembras… y se preguntaban qué les estaba pasando. Pero como el dolor no era terriblemente fuerte… nunca sospecharon la muerte o una herida mortal.

El plan de juntar a los dos, Koenma y Ayame, había ido bastante bien. Les habían engañado para que fueran al bosque a buscar una planta medicinal (Genkai también había estado involucrada, era la que podía pedir el remedio sin que nadie sospechara) y encontrado la manera que se vieran los dos solos en un claro del bosque. Nadie dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos… pero habían vuelto cogidos de la mano tras una pequeña charla.

Shizuru había estado mucho por casa pero no sola. Con el permiso de Genkai, que fue concedido de inmediato, Shinichi fue siempre bienvenido para entrar y salir a su aire. La relación entre los dos humanos de increíble sensibilidad espiritual iba muy bien y muchas veces eran chinchados por eso entre las chicas.

Con todos esos acontecimientos, Keiko, Botan y Yukina no tenían tiempo de deprimirse durante el día. Pero habían acordado que dormirían las tres en una misma habitación… y pasaban horas y horas hablando hasta que el cansancio les podía. ¿Sobre qué? Desde la relación entre Shizuru y Shinichi, como la de Koenma y Ayame, hasta qué tenían que comprar al día siguiente para la cena.

* * *

"Ah…Koenma-sama…" musitó Ayame sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba deliberadamente un latido. Koenma, al que se había encontrado en un claro del bosque y viniendo de cara, se la quedó mirando. "No sabía que estuviera usted por aquí…" dijo bajando la cabeza y haciéndole una reverencia.

"…deja de hacer eso" Koenma estaba molesto. Por algún motivo, odiaba que le hicieran reverencias, ya. Antes lo adoraba… era arrogante y antes adoraba que le trataran como si fuera un superior… "Yo no soy mejor que tú, no tienes por qué hacer eso" dijo secamente. Ayame no dijo nada, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha. "Desde que ha pasado todo lo de Reikai… todo esto, hace ¿cuánto? Medio año… yo no tengo autoridad, y menos ante ti"

"Koenma-sama… ¿hay algo que le moleste?" dijo ella tratando de ser amable y no mostrar cuánto le dolía que Koenma-sama… Koenma, le hablara de esa forma tan fría. No lo recordaba igual que antes… hacía apenas un año era un muchacho vivaz, atento y divertido, siempre dispuesto a que lo mimasen… y pese a que entonces su corazón estuviera con Botan, aún así… Ayame prefería a ese chico despreocupado.

"Ayame… es posible que dentro de una semana… una mísera semana… el mundo llegue a su fin. El destino de este mundo y tal vez el de una nueva Reikai está en manos de un Mazoku, un humano, un medio-demonio y un youkai" sin previo aviso, dio un puñetazo en uno de los troncos del árbol. Ayame lo miró sobresaltada. Normalmente él no era de las personas violentas… "Yo soy… fui… el condenado Príncipe de Reikai y ahora mira, MIRA"

"Koenma-sama…" al ver que la respiración ajetreada del moreno no se cambiaba, Ayame volvió a llamar su nombre con más fuerza y autoridad que antes "¡KOENMA-SAMA!" éste la miró furioso. Ella dudó ante esa expresión maligna… y apartó la mirada, temblando ligeramente de la tristeza "¿No se da cuenta? Por cuestionar la fuerza de nuestros Tantei… está usted condenándonos para siempre. Si usted, el Príncipe de Reikai, ha perdido toda esperanza… ¿qué será de Ningenkai?"

Koenma se mantuvo en silencio, mordiendo con fuerza el chupete.

"Debe usted confiar en ellos, por favor… las chicas están haciendo lo que pueden por ser fuertes, para no sucumbir en la desesperanza… pero si usted cree tan poco en ellos… entonces Koenma, entonces sí que será el fin del mundo" explicó tiernamente y atreviéndose a acercarse a él "El Apocalipsis aún no tiene que llegar, estaba destinado a venir de aquí unos siglos… no deje que sea el miedo la causa de su avance"

"Ayame—"

"Crezca de una vez, Koenma-sama" lo dijo con tanta dureza que los ojos de él se agrandaron un poco, y sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado en el estómago fríamente "Asuma sus responsabilidades y haga lo consecuente para que este mundo no desaparezca también"

Koenma tiró su chupete al suelo y lo pisó. Ayame le tendió la mano.

"Deje que sea yo quién lo guíe en momentos así… Koenma-sama… usted siempre fue una persona importante para mí. Es mi turno para devolverle el favor… aunque yo no sea Botan… yo haré lo posible para satisfacerle"

Volvieron cogidos de la mano.

* * *

"Apuesto a que hacen algo **más** que dormir juntos…" dijo Botan en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en el futon. Viendo que no había manera de sentirse bien, se incorporó y cruzó las piernas en forma india e hizo equilibrio con las manos en los pies. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros elegantemente y a la espera de las manos de Keiko, que le había prometido que la peinaría.

"¡Botan-chan!" la regañó Keiko ruborizándose, pero su voz en un susurro "No es de buena educación meterse en la vida de los demás… además… Shizuru se enfadaría" dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa como las que no dejaba ver en público, una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

"Luego deja que sea yo quién te peine… tienes unos pelos…" Botan rió bajo el aliento, cubriendo su boca con la mano. El cabello de Keiko estaba enredado y sin peinar. Fue hacia ella con un peine en mano y empezó a arreglarle la melena morena.

"Hai… es curioso verte así cuando siempre estás tan bonita" dijo Yukina dulcemente. Las manos de Keiko estaban enredadas en su cabello, creando una tranza perfecta adornada con lazos y cintas azules y blancas. Keiko rió nerviosamente, diciendo que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de arreglarse. "Ne, Keiko-chan… ¿Tú no tenías que presentarte a no–se–dónde…?" preguntó algo confusa la Koorime.

"Hmm… creo que te refieres a mis exámenes" dijo Keiko abriendo los ojos asombrada ante la memoria de Yukina. "Sí… en teoría, si quiero mantenerme en la Universidad debería presentarme a los exámenes… pero he decidido abandonar este curso y volver a intentarlo el año que viene, o el otro…" dijo sin querer, pensando en que tal vez no tendría tiempo debido a su embarazo… noticia de la cual solo tenía Yusuke.

"Vaya… eso mismo me dijo Kurama" dijo Botan "Sí, sino me equivoco, me dijo que asistiría el año que viene y que por este lo dejaba"

"Sí, es más, acordamos esto juntos" explicó la morena entrelazando una cinta "Han pasado demasiadas cosas, aunque es una pena, dicen que era excelente en su materia. Yo también saco buenas notas, pero no soy de las mejores, como en el instituto" dijo riendo.

"¡Seguro que también eres un genio! Recuerdo que siempre llamabas la atención a los chicos y rechazabas a los chicos…" Keiko la miró confusa "Sí, es que estuvimos delante una de esas confesiones cuando Yusuke te seguía NA1 todo el rato" no especificó cuando, la cosa estaba clara. "No sabes la envidia que te tengo…" dijo riendo felinamente.

Keiko rió y se abanicó el rostro con la mano, tratando de que no se viera mucho su rubor.

"No seas tonta. Yo sí que os admiro a ti, y a Yukina-chan" dijo terminando el peinado con un lazo. Yukina se giró con una sonrisa y se lo agradeció con un abrazo. Botan, siendo como era, se unió al abrazo y rieron contentas.

"Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir" comentó Yukina sonriente. Sus ojos rojos estaban algo inflados del cansancio.

"Sí… ya me peinarás mañana, Botan, no pongas esa cara" Las chicas rieron al ver las mejillas infladas de su amiga peliazul.

* * *

"¡AGHHHHHHHH!" vino de golpe el grito de Yukina.

Estaba Botan en la cocina, queriéndoles sorprender a todos con dotes culinarios que no tenía y siguiendo una receta que había adquirido de la televisión. Keiko estaba en el jardín, ayudando a Ayame y a Hinageshi regar las flores. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Eso ya no lo sabía… dejó todo utensilio que tenía en las manos violentamente contra el suelo y salió corriendo de la cocina y subió por las escaleras, que era de donde procedía el grito.

No fue la única que oyó el grito (claramente) ni la única que corrió a ver qué le pasaba a la Koorime. Subieron al piso de arriba y vieron a la pequeña Koorime en el suelo con las manos apretadas contra su costado, como si hubiera recibido una herida mortal. Genkai, que fue quién más rápidamente actuó, estiró a la Koorime que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por la agonía, y apartó las manos de su costado.

Como no veían nada, ni sangre ni cualquier cosa que indicara una herida superficial, Ayame corrió a su lado y, siendo como era la única que dominaba completamente el arte de la curación (desde que Botan se volvió humana había perdido todo su Reiki curativo) puso las manos sobre el sitio doliente de la Koorime y esperó.

"No… no tiene nada…" dijo ella visiblemente trastornada y confusa. La Koorime se había mordido el labio con tanta fuerza, que un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla, contrastando con la palidez de su cara.

"… ¿Puedes hacer que se vaya el dolor?" preguntó Genkai, entendiendo el por qué de ese ataque.

"No… ya lo he intentado y…"

"¡Agh!" vinieron, no una, sino dos voces. Keiko y Hinageshi miraron a Botan preocupada, que se agarraba la mano con fuerza, como si se la hubiera atravesado.

"Kurama… Kuwabara… ¡Qué demonios estáis haciendo?" gritó Koenma furiosamente.

* * *

Siempre que Botan recordaba este incidente, sentía un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón. Para que a Yukina le pasase una cosa así… algo terriblemente grave debía de haberle ocurrido a Kuwabara… ¿y su mano¿Qué le había pasado a la mano de Kurama? Era como si un dolor se la hubiera atravesado…

Después de un sueño terriblemente intranquilo y unas hierbas medicinales para relajación, por fin Yukina consiguió que el dolor se disipara. Ella decía que Kuwabara aún estaba vivo… y si ella lo decía, que era su hembra… ¿sería verdad, no? Ella también _sabía_ que Kurama estaba vivo y bien… notaba su preocupación, notaba su angustia y a veces, incluso sentía su miedo…

¿Qué estaba pasando en Makai?

Koenma le había prohibido tajantemente seguirles.

Así que así habían estado, siempre esperando con ansias a que por fin, de alguna manera, sintieran alguna cosa más sobre ellos, o que después de todo se acabaran los malditos días de tanta espera que realmente se hacía interminable… oh, cuánto odiaba ese sentimiento, saber que Kurama estaba en peligro sin poder hacer nada… le recordaba horriblemente a las situaciones en cuándo ellos eran Youkai…

Había pasado más de una vez. Era cierto que recordaba toda su vida como Kitsune, como Shou, pero por las noches a veces tenía flashes que no recordaba o que no había parado atención. Una de ellas era cuando vio por primera vez al Kitsune, herido con la sangre resbalando por su pálida y maltratada piel…

_«No, no, Kurama está bien, es fuerte… ya habría sentido si le pasaba algo malo»_ se decía todo el rato, enfadándose por confiar tan poco en él.

¿Acaso no le había prometido que volvería? De la misma manera que Kuwabara le prometió lo mismo a Yukina, no nos engañemos. Kuwabara, según confesó la Koorime una de esas noches en que hablaban largo y tendido las chicas, él le había pedido contraer matrimonio, una costumbre muy ningen que ella no comprendía exactamente. Sabía lo que significaba, una unión oficial de amor entre otras cosas, pero el color que tomó las mejillas de la Koorime cuando Keiko se lo explicó románticamente la hizo adorable.

Según lo que decía Keiko, Yusuke por fin había sacado ese tema tabú. Era verdad, hacía ya… ¿cuánto? Antes de marcharse a Makai para ese Torneo… ¿tres años y medio¿Cuatro? Él le había pedido la mano de la manera menos romántica posible… pero a su manera tenía mucho encanto. Por fin, según dijo la morena, Yusuke le dijo que, en cuanto volviera: se casarían.

Además, había todo ese tema secreto que por fin Keiko había decidido revelar. Bueno, ya no lo era. Keiko estaba embarazada. No hacía mucho, apenas unas siete u ocho semanas que lo sabía, pero lo estaba y no cabía duda. Las pruebas eran todas positivas… y aunque aún no había un estómago que lo demostrara claramente, cuando inconscientemente ella descansaba la mano sobre su estómago con una mirada soñadora…: eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Botan no había podido imaginar la felicidad de Keiko, y ella misma estaba contentísima. ¡Keiko estaba embarazada! Costaba de creer que esa chica, que era tan conservadora a veces, pudiera estar tan dispuesta a tener un hijo y asentarse con Yusuke el resto de su vida, a los ya 20 años que ya había cumplido a finales de enero de ese año.

Después de todo… ya eran principios de abril. Lo que significaba que el niño nacería probablemente en Enero del siguiente año. Un capricornio, notó ella divertida. Keiko apenas había dado símbolos de malestar, pero alguna mañana se despertaba con náuseas y era verdad que empezaba a comer más de lo habitual… cosa que sólo incrementó la diversión.

Secretamente… la antigua Guía de Reikai anhelaba tener a un niño en su vientre. Anhelaba que Kurama, algún día, le pidiera que estuvieran siempre juntos con la promesa del sagrado matrimonio… pero él no le había hecho ninguna promesa parecida. No estaba enfadada o frustrada, tan solo estaba triste. Cualquiera pensaría que el Kitsune era el más sentimental, pero cuando una cosa como unos locos queriendo destruir los mundos estaba en frente… tendía, notó ella, a olvidar las cosas más 'triviales', por así decirlo.

_«Paciencia»_ pensaba ella cada noche al abrazar un cojín falto de calidez.

* * *

De haber existido una palabra comparable la lo que sentía, probablemente ni ésa se acercaría a la verdadera agonía. Genkai se hacía la fuerte, pero sus fallos eran casi demasiado obvios. Yukina (una vez recuperada) había empezado a tomar el verdadero cargo de lo que pasaba en ese templo, y debía decir que estaba muy contenta con el trabajo de la pequeña.

Ahora, la anciana se pasaba casi día y noche tumbada o sentada. Se acostaba muy temprano y dormía enseguida, algunas veces a causa de los efectos de las drogas que le ponían en el té, y a veces fruto del verdadero cansancio. Y cada vez despertaba más tarde. Estaba segura de que un día, un día de esos y seguramente antes de que volviera su estúpido aprendiz, no volvería a ver el sol.

No estaba realmente triste ni asustada de la muerte. No. Ya había muerto una vez, asesinada a manos del hombre que, de joven, amó con locura. Había muerto luchando, una muerte bastante digna, pero desgraciadamente había muerto obligada. Esa vez tenía que seguir el curso de su vida… y tal vez, un día, en uno de los infiernos, volvería a ver a ese hombre.

Si no estaba en cama, seguramente estaba tumbada o sentada en el sofá, obligada a aceptar las atenciones de todos. Incluso Koenma se mostraba respetuoso y siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla.

Echaba de menos a Yusuke. Recordaba mil veces a ese mocoso que se apuntó a su torneo para entrenarse como detective espiritual… y ahora se había convertido en el más poderoso… ¿verdad? Eso ya no lo sabía… ah, ese estúpido niñato que se creía el rey del mundo… y resulta que era un demonio. ¡Cuántos giros da la vida!

Se veía obligada, muchas veces, a callar esos gritos de dolor que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Se había mordido fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, hiriéndose pero sin que nadie se percibiera de ello. El dolor se extendía. En un principio eran solo pinchazos en el cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho y el abdomen, dónde una vez hubo recibido la Esfera cuando su Maestro se lo transmitió a _ella_.

Ahora era peor. Esa agonía era como si tuviera una llama en su cuerpo, un fuego que no se extinguía. Como si hubiera ácido en su cuerpo que deterioraba sus entrañas. Sabía que la muerte que a ella le había tocado era de las peores, de las más lentas y las más dolorosas… ella misma había observado a su Maestro morir de esa enfermedad.

Posiblemente… con suerte… ella sería la última persona que muriera de ella. Yusuke era un Mazoku, y no quedaba en el mundo nadie que contuviera esferas de Reiki en su interior.

Cuando por fin murió sólo pudo sonreír. El dolor, esa agonizante tortura que amenazaba con arrebatarle la cordura… desapareció.

Sabía que llorarían por ella… pero sabían que ella ya estaba feliz.

Tal vez… tal vez Toguro la daría la bienvenida a las puertas del infierno.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Podría haber hecho este último trozo mucho más dramático, pero no tenía ganas de enfatizar el drama. Lo que quiero que quede claro es que, si mato a Genkai, es porque este fic tiene que atenerse a una mínima base. Además… conociendo a Genkai¿acaso su muerte es trágica? Yo lo dudo mucho, una mujer como ella es fuerte. Ojalá en la vida real todos tuviéramos un tutor como ella en nuestra vida.

Espero que no me matéis, esto estaba destinado a pasar.

**Notas de Autor 2: **Tuve unos problemas con el ordenador… se rompió mi pantalla del portátil, así que he tenido que esperar hasta comprar el nuevo, y luego tenía los exámenes de Selectividad… oh bueno, esta vez publico dos capítulos, espero que os agrade n.n

**En el próximo episodio:** ¿Cómo reaccionarán ante la muerte de Genkai? Parece ser que alguien tiene los ojos en las chicas… pero **ellos** están luchando en Makai…

**NA1.** En uno de los primeros capítulos, cuando Yusuke está como espectro, ve junto con Botan (y en el Anime con Sayaka) como un chico (bastante guapo) se le declara y ella lo rechaza por otro chico, pero no dice quién (oh, ya lo sabemos xD)


	43. Una espera interminable II

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tras ser forzadas a superar la súbita, pero realmente no inesperada muerte de Genkai, los que residen en Ningenkai se ven envueltos en las batallas… ¿es que hay alguien más que va a por las chicas?

Recapitulación: _Una espera interminable_

_De haber existido una palabra comparable la lo que sentía, probablemente ni ésa se acercaría a la verdadera agonía. Genkai se hacía la fuerte, pero sus fallos eran casi demasiado obvios. Yukina (una vez recuperada) había empezado a tomar el verdadero cargo de lo que pasaba en ese templo, y debía decir que estaba muy contenta con el trabajo de la pequeña. _

_Ahora, la anciana se pasaba casi día y noche tumbada o sentada. Se acostaba muy temprano y dormía enseguida, algunas veces a causa de los efectos de las drogas que le ponían en el té, y a veces fruto del verdadero cansancio. Y cada vez despertaba más tarde. Estaba segura de que un día, un día de esos y seguramente antes de que volviera su estúpido aprendiz, no volvería a ver el sol._

_No estaba realmente triste ni asustada de la muerte. No. ya había muerto una vez, asesinada a manos del hombre que, de joven, amó con locura. Había muerto luchando, una muerte bastante digna, pero desgraciadamente había muerto obligada. Esa vez tenía que seguir el curso de su vida… y tal vez, un día en uno de los infiernos, volvería a ver a ese hombre. _

_Si no estaba en cama, seguramente estaba tumbada o sentada en el sofá, obligada a aceptar las atenciones de todos. Incluso Koenma se mostraba respetuoso y siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla. _

_Echaba de menos a Yusuke. Recordaba mil veces a ese mocoso que se apuntó a su torneo para entrenarse como detective espiritual… y ahora se había convertido en el más poderoso… ¿verdad? Eso ya no lo sabía… ah, ese estúpido niñato que se creía el rey del mundo… y resulta que era un demonio. ¡Cuántos giros da la vida! _

_Se veía obligada, muchas veces, a callar esos gritos de dolor que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Se había mordido fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, hiriéndose pero sin que nadie se percibiera de ello. El dolor se extendía. En un principio eran solo pinchazos en el cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho y el abdomen, dónde una vez hubo recibido la Esfera cuando su Maestro se lo transmitió a ella. _

_Ahora era peor. Esa agonía era como si tuviera una llama en su cuerpo, un fuego que no se extinguía. Como si hubiera ácido en su cuerpo que deterioraba sus entrañas. Sabía que la muerte que a ella le había tocado era de las peores, de las más lentas y las más dolorosas… ella misma había observado a su Maestro morir de esa enfermedad. _

_Posiblemente… con suerte… ella sería la última persona que muriera de ella. Yusuke era un Mazoku, y no quedaba en el Mundo nadie que contuviera esferas de Reiki en su interior. _

_Cuando por fin murió solo pudo sonreír. El dolor, esa agonizante tortura que amenazaba con arrebatarle la cordura… desapareció. _

_Sabía que llorarían por ella… pero sabían que ella ya estaba feliz._

_Tal vez… tal vez Toguro la daría la bienvenida a las puertas del infierno._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres: Una espera interminable II

Todos coincidían en que parecía que incluso los cielos lloraran por la pérdida de Genkai. Ese día, a pesar de haber amanecido despejado, se había ido hundiendo en espesas nubes grises que no dejaban ver el azulado cielo que se escondía detrás. Las primeras gotas, primero finas y luego cada vez más gruesas, llegaron junto a los primeros invitados, como llorando.

La lápida, una piedra redonda con una base firme y el nombre de la difunta picada, era acariciada por las manos de las personas y de las gotas, como ofreciendo su amor a quién representaba. La piedra pronto había quedado rodeada por flores de todo tipo, desde lirios (que significan el dolor ante la pérdida de alguien querido), a oliveras (símbolo de la paz), con las orquídeas, los pensamientos…

De no estar terriblemente abrumados ante la pérdida, seguramente se hubieran sorprendido ante la cantidad de gente que rezaron por su alma. Gentes que no conocían pero juraban haber sido, en algún tiempo, compañeros o discípulos (¿cómo se habían enterado? Seguramente porque, siendo alumnos o compañeros de una persona tan grande, habrían notado su final).

No faltaron, por supuesto, Koenma, Ayame, Hinageshi, Shinichi, Kaito, Kido, Yanagizawa,… Shizuru era la que consolaba las lágrimas de Botan, y Keiko y Yukina se daban fuerzas mutuamente. Recibieron silenciosamente los pésame de todos los dolientes.

"_Seguro que está mejor donde está ahora_…" prometió Shizuru mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Botan.

Koenma no se atrevió a replicar, y no solo por la dureza de la mirada que le envió después la hermana Kuwabara. El incienso no se encendía debido a la lluvia, que se mezclaba con las lágrimas de aquellos que lloraban abiertamente y los que no. Todos aquellos que fumaban tenían en la mano una colilla, pero el tabaco no estaba encendido. Era un hábito, pero no querían ensuciar la tumba de tal mujer con el humo de cigarrillos baratos.

Yukina no podía llorar abiertamente, temiendo que sus perlas alertaran a los humanos, pero su corazón se deshacía por momentos. Esa mujer, Genkai, era quién le había ofrecido un lugar para vivir, la que le había entrenado para hacer un mejor uso defensivo de su Youki, la que le había enseñado todo lo de Ningenkai ofrecía… era una maestra, una Guía para ella también.

Shizuru tenía en sus manos a una Botan que temblaba entre sollozos. Ella misma, que conocía a Genkai desde que era pequeña, no podía detener las lágrimas. De no haber sido por la mano de Shinichi que tenía en el hombro, temía que ella también estallaría. Genkai fue todo lo cercano que tenía a familia, pues desde siempre sus padres no estaban nunca en casa.

Botan, ya una mujer muy emocional de por sí, tuvo que soportar la muerte de Genkai por segunda vez. Se alegraba, por lo menos, que esa muerte no hubiera estado inundada por el dolor, por el asesinato en manos de aquél a quién amó… ése fue un secreto de cuando la guió por primera vez. Era ella la que había potenciado sus dones curativos y la que le había ofrecido una casa siempre que estaba en Ningenkai.

Keiko… quién hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que la anciana hubiera podido acariciar al vástago que tenía en ella, que hubiera sido la abuela que lo mimara… algo que ella misma expresó como deseo al enterarse… temía, además, la reacción de Yusuke al volver. Sería muy triste… echaba de menos a esa mujer, la mujer sabia con la que podía consultar sus dudas… quién había hecho, además, de Yusuke un hombre.

Koenma tal vez era el que menos relación emocional tenía con la anciana. Tal vez fuera por eso, pero el Príncipe no derramó lágrimas (por lo menos, abiertamente). Pero sabía que su pérdida era de las peores para Ningenkai. La había conocido hace años, mucho antes que nadie, por su fuerza. Fue después de su primer Torneo, por lo que… ¿más de cincuenta años? Cómo volaba el tiempo… aunque admitía que disfrutaba de sus charlas con ella, una mujer madura y responsable pero con un toque picante en su personalidad…

"Descanse en paz…" murmuró Shinichi al ver que Shizuru no podía expresarse.

* * *

Eso había pasado… ¿cuándo? Según los cálculos de Koenma, la muerte de Genkai había ocurrido precisamente dos días antes de la gran batalla. Temía por ella. Sabía que era fuerte pero… Ayame, que estaba a su lado esa misma tarde de la ceremonia, lo miraba cuidadosamente. Cuando el grupo se alejó para ir al templo, aún llorando, y los invitados se iban a sus respectivas casas… Ayame lo detuvo.

"Koenma-sama… usted sabe que… ella no puede ir a Reikai… por lo que su alma ahora mismo está vagando por aquí"

Esas palabras, cuyo sentido el ya sabía, fueron como si le quitaran el aire. Sabía que era cierto, pero dicho en alto sonaba peor. Asintió tristemente, mordiéndose el labio. No había Reikai, por lo que el alma de Genkai seguía en esa tierra, en ese mundo. Tal vez observándoles enternecida por la muestra de afecto, o tal vez enfadada por esa actitud tan dramática.

"Sí, pero si lo que te preguntas es si su alma irá a parar a esa cueva maligna…" Ayame sabía a cuál se referían "no te preocupes. Su alma está protegida por un campo de energía positivo, que lo mantendrá existente hasta que… si pasara… se reconstruyera Reikai".

"¿Tan poca confianza tenéis en los Tantei?" preguntó ella casi indiferente, pero su mirada no lo era. Era una mirada de súplica, pidiéndole, rogándole que no abandonara ese atisbo de esperanza… "Así que su alma está protegida".

"Sí" agradeció que ella no forzara el tema de los Tantei, sabiendo que no quería hablar de eso entonces… "Debido a que es una muerte natural, no pasa mucho tiempo entre ser espectro a pasar a ser solo un alma…" explicó, pensando en la muerte súbita y no prevista de Yusuke: por eso no había pasado del espectro. "No creo que ella sea absorbida y transformada en energía maligna"

"Espero que sus palabras sean la verdad" admitió Ayame seriamente. Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados. "Koenma-sama… volvamos. Confiemos en la Maestra Genkai y en Los Reikai Tantei" dijo con una débil sonrisa. Koenma, conmovido por su sinceridad y arduos deseos, la siguió de vuelta al templo.

* * *

Como si hubiera algo en el aire, los habitantes del templo no se veían con el valor de llorar. Era como si en ese templo, casa de esa anciana a la que todos respetaban, hubiera su presencia que les atormentaría, de derrochar una lágrima por ella. Genkai, tal y como ellos la recordaban, no era una mujer que deseara que lloraran por ella, por su pérdida: era una mujer que les había hablado de su propia muerte hace… ¿cuánto¿más de un año atrás¿dos?…recordándoles su papel en esa tierra por cuando ella no estuviera.

De inmediato, como oyendo sus regaños por llorar, dejaron de fluir las lágrimas una vez dentro de la casa. Solo reinó el silencio, el silencio que parecía ser lo único aceptado por el espíritu de esa casa. Keiko de inmediato fue a preparar un te. Botan hizo la cena. Yukina arregló el comedor. Todos se ocupaban con lo que podían, con lo que se sentían más cómodas.

Pero no hay nada que te distraiga del dolor de una pérdida.

Eso lo averiguaron al acostarse, pasada la medianoche tras entretenerse a contarse historias sin sentido pero reconfortantes. Sentían la presencia de Genkai, como si estuviera sentada con ellos y a veces incluso oían el eco de su voz reír y comentar algo sobre su baka-deshi. Ciertamente, quiso mucho a Yusuke.

Pero tumbados en los futones vacíos, con el sentimiento de lejanía y persuadía, con el eco y la fragancia de la Maestra… algunas, las más emotivas de la casa, tuvieron el valor de echarse a llorar y soñar en las reprimendas que recibieran. Las más fuertes, pese a sentir sus ojos arder de lágrimas que no estaban permitidas su libertad, soñaban en los consejos que alguna vez había escuchado y contemplado como meta en su vida…

Todo lo que les decía esa vieja casa, con ese olor acre a madera y polvo, era que le devolvieran la vida, que le devolvieran a Genkai.

Era como si la casa también llorara por la pérdida de su maestra a medianoche.

* * *

El día que siguió pasó lento, como si fuera una película a blanco y negro muda sin piano. Nadie hablaba si no era necesario, apenas se saludaban por los pasillos, deambulaban por ellos tratando de llamar la menor atención posible. Los ruidos que se oían eran los silenciosos pasos por el parqué, las vajillas chocas accidentalmente entre sí, ningún ruido a propósito: todos accidentados.

Nadie quería romper el silencio, ninguno se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para subir al burro y llamar al rebaño.

"Ah, sumimasen" murmuró Yukina cuando un poco del agua que estaba llenando del vaso de Koenma se derramó un poco. El negó con la cabeza amablemente.

Todo el día había sido igual.

"Koenma-sama… Koenma-sama… ¿volverán, verdad?" preguntó de golpe Botan. Estaban todos en el comedor, sentados en el sofá, algunos mirando una película, otros leyendo un libro; Ayame jugaba con Hinageshi y Yukina al "Scrabble", … pero esa pregunta no se la esperaba nadie. Todos miraron al Príncipe, como esperando su respuesta "¿Volverán y todo se solucionará, verdad¡Como dijo Genkai¡Tienen que volver!" dijo que pronto alzando la voz.

Pero Koenma no se sintió con fuerzas para contestar.

No se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para mentir.

"No lo sé" Así que le dijo la verdad. Botan, alzada y con los puños fuertemente cerrados a su lado, dejó que el flequillo le cubriera el rostro miserablemente. Asintió y se desplomó en el sofá, consciente de las miradas de los demás en la habitación. Shinichi, presente, carraspeó. Él había logrado que Shizuru por fin le contara la verdadera historia sobre Reikai, el fin del mundo…

"Si son tan fuertes como me habéis dicho… no creo que os dejen" dijo, conciente de que era él el que menos sabía del tema, el más ignorante "Porque por lo menos yo, volvería por las puertas del infierno" y miró a Shizuru, quién, a pesar de la tenebrosa situación, no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente.

"…Eso fue lo que me dijo Kazuma. Yo creo en sus palabras. Y si Kazuma volverá… estoy segura que no lo hará solo" murmuró Yukina audiblemente.

_¡CLASH!

* * *

_

Antes de tener tiempo siquiera a responder al grito de los cristales, miles de bestias ocuparon la visión de todos los presentes en la habitación. Muchos, decenas, cientos, incluso, parecían haber entrado por los cristales que daban al comedor y la casa. Eran demonios de clase baja, sin duda, pero mil veces más poderosos (a excepción de Yukina, tal vez) que todos los de la casa. _«¿Nivel C?»_ pensó Koenma mientras les empezaban a rodear _«No, incluso tal vez inferior pero…»_

Miles de cristales rotos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, cortando los finos pies de Keiko y de Botan, que retrocedían cogidas de la mano y con los ojos abiertos del terror. Sus boca también estaba abierta en una fina o de donde tomaban el aire ajetreadamente. Los demás se habían formado en un pequeño círculo y ellas se unieron a ellos, siendo presas de todos los lados por los Youkai.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Shinichi apretando fuertemente los dientes y agarrando a Shizuru.

"Youkai" respondió Koenma seriamente. El humano lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que antes, incrédulo. "Así que mientras ellos luchan, quieren acabar con nosotros… una pena que no se nos hubiera ocurrido esto antes" murmuró rencorosamente.

"¡MIERDA!" gritó Shizuru sobresaltándoles a todos "¡Y se puede saber que demonios hacemos aquí mientras invaden nuestra casa¡Un poco de dignidad, por favor!" dijo visiblemente airada. Cogió con un movimiento rápido una de las lámparas que había a su alcance y se lo dio a Keiko, que lo cogió nerviosamente como si fuera una arma. "No sé exactamente qué pretenden, pero no tengo ganas de que Kazuma me vea como pasto de Youkai¡y encima de clase baja¡Joder, en el Torneo NA1 los habían de más fuertes!"

"¡Así se habla!" dijo Botan tratando de animarles, pero su temblor la delataba.

De pronto, todo el comedor quedó impregnado de blanco, azul y frío. Todos miraron a Yukina, que tenía una mirada curiosamente agresiva en su fino rostro y las manos extendidas, formando una cruz con su cuerpo. Ella era una Youkai poderosa, especialmente desde su fusión con Kuwabara, así que su poder (únicamente defensivo, el de las Koorime) también había aumentado considerablemente.

Tuvieron que frotarse los brazos para entrar en calor, pero muchos de los demonios más débiles (lo de clase C y D) quedaron helados con tanta presión, que el hielo se rompió, tiñendo el cristal mágico de rojo.

"Phew… no sabía que pudieras hacer esto" suspiró Botan sonriente, y luego añadió "Bueno, sí, pero lo había olvidado" rió nerviosamente. Un codazo que Keiko le advirtió de que seguían en compañía de esos miserables monstruos.

"Hay más Youkai… no sabía que hubieran tantos" dijo Yukina nerviosamente. Trató de ir atacando y protegiendo a sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta de que los que se iban acercando eran cada vez más poderosos… ella hacía lo que podía. Shizuru, siendo tan temeraria como demostraba ser, cogió un cenicero de vidrio y lo lanzó contra la cabeza de uno de los Youkai que iban hacia ellos.

"¡ARGH¡Estoy harta de Youkai que nos atacan por culpa de los chicos!" exclamó Keiko. Empezó a usar el arma como si fuera un bate. A Botan, esa situación le recordó mucho a cuando los profesores de su escuela de secundaria la atacaron por culpa del efecto del silbato de Suzaku NA2 y ella, decidiendo que tenía que ser fuerte en esa situación, también cogió lo primero que encontró (que resultó ser una revista…) para atacar.

No contaron con suerte. Yukina hacía lo que podía para encargarse de los Youkai más fuertes, pero seguían apareciendo más y más todo el rato. Los demás hacían lo posible, Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi trataban de usar su Ki para crear un Kekkan (48) que los rodeara a todos y disolviera a los demonios de clase más alta.

Mientras, luchar contra los otros demonios era como luchar contra un grupo de humanos de muy mal humor y bastante fuertes… pero el grito de Yukina les distrajo.

"¡AGHHHH!"

"¡YUKINA-CHAN!" gritó Botan girándose. De inmediato recibió un golpe en el costado que la tumbó en el suelo, chocando contra los cristales y abriéndose la piel sin piedad, dejando caer la sangre y empapar su ropa. Más gritos vinieron, con el nombre de Yukina y el suyo propio. Vio que Keiko corría a su lado y ayudaba a que se levantara, mientras ahuyentaba a los Youkai con su lámpara de un metro de largada. Dejó ir una queja de dolor cuando sintió que los cristales caían al suelo y otros profundizaban sus heridas al estar de pie. "¡YUKINA-CHAN!" gritó.

Yukina, por su parte, había sido atacada por detrás suciamente. Una lanza primitiva (una rama de árbol negra y una piedra talada en la punta, recogida con una liana) había herido profundamente su espalda, a la altura de los riñones y clavándose dolorosamente en su columna vertebral. Shinichi, que había estado cerca, atizó de un golpe al Youkai de clase baja con un derechazo y ayudó a socorrer a la pequeña.

Hinageshi corrió a su lado, dispuesta a usar sus poderes curativos, pero Yukina era una Koorime y pronto su herida sanó, ante los ojos maravillados de Shinichi.

"¡Vamos, Shinichi!" exclamó Shizuru mientras recibía un corte en el hombro y golpeaba a otro Youkai con el cenicero en la cabeza, haciendo que gritara y sangre salpicara de su ojo.

Con un último vistazo a la Koorime, se levantó y continuó combatiendo con los puños. Qué suerte que Sakyo le hubiera transmitido su interés por artes marciales ya de pequeño…

Yukina, con la ayuda de Hinageshi se incorporó, la herida, pese a ya no estar, seguía doliéndole. Hinageshi gritó de golpe cuando un Youkai la levantó del pelo y la golpeó con fuerza contra la pared, hundiendo su cabeza en las estanterías y perdiendo el conocimiento. Un hilo de sangre caía por su sien hacia su mejilla y resbalaba por la mejilla. Los Kekkan se habían debilitado de golpe.

"¡HINAGESHI-CHAN!" gritó ella hasta que sintió que otro Youkai la alzaba por su cabello, arrancando de ella un gemido de dolor y protesta, pero clavó sus ojos rojos y fríos ante aquél que la miraba como un caramelo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que todos empezaban a tener problemas con la energía y el cansancio. Shinichi estaba delante de Shizuru, jadeando ásperamente mientras la sangre caía de su nariz y su labio partido, Shizuru se sujetaba la rodilla lastimada pero seguía atacando desde la distancia con todo lo que encontraba por su camino. Koenma hacía lo que podía con sus ataques corporales (que no era mucho) y se centraba más en los ataques de Reiki, junto a Ayame que corría como podía hacia Hinageshi.

De pronto, Botan cayó al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y gritó de dolor, sobresaltándoles. Se abrazó el cuerpo desesperadamente antes de caer al suelo y ser pasto de los Youkai que estaban más cerca de ella. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Yukina de inmediato supo qué le pasaba: algo le había ocurrido a Kurama.

Keiko, que había sido la primera en correr hacia ella, se detuvo a media carrera y cayó también al suelo, sujetándose y temblando, pero sin permitirse gritar. Se agarraba desesperadamente el costado.

El Youkai que había atacado a Yukina sacó una cuerda, el arma que usaba como látigo.

"¡UGHH!" vino el lamento de Yukina. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara enrojecida y contraída por el dolor, sus labios estaban partidos en un grito silencioso. Lágrimas que se tornaban perlas caían en el suelo acompañando a otras de igual calidad. Sus manos estaban en su cuello, tratando de coger con sus finas manos la cuerda que la ahogaba mientras pateaba con fuerza las piernas en el aire, sin acertar a su atacante.

Su acompañante reía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y tenía a una daga muy afilada en su mano. Cortaba a trizas la ropa de ella, rompiendo su blanca piel y tiñéndola de rojo. Su piel volvía a regenerarse y sus heridas se curaban. Cuando su piel volvía a estar blanca más cortes decoraban su superficie, cortesía del filo corto, e igual volvían a borrarse.

"Es increíble el potencial de recuperación de una Koorime… ¿qué se siente al no poder respirar?" fue lo único que vio Yukina antes de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire y dolor en el tronco.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Cuando sintió la energía de Kazuma desvanecerse…

"¡KAZUMAAAAAAA!" gritó ella exasperada, esperando que su grito retuviera el alma de su amado en su cuerpo… pero sentía… ya lo sentía… ya no lo sentía… Kuwabara había…

La sala quedó congelada y solo se oyeron los desesperados sollozos de Yukina.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Tengo la sensación de que esto no se lo esperaba mucha gente… la verdad, este capítulo ha sido un infierno para escribir, especialmente la parte de la lucha… quería hacer que fueran capaces de combatir, pero con dificultades y que Yukina solo sacara su potencial al final.

Tal vez quedó muy dramático… pero ese era el plan x3 además… es la mejor manera que se me ocurría para vencer a los malos… xD

**En el próximo episodio: **Los cuatro Reikai Tantei, tras sus respectivas batallas son atendidos por las Koorime y, en especial, Lui, y ella debe hablar con el Niño Prohibido… pero hay algo que le ocurre a Kuwabara que…

48-. **Kekkan:** Barrera Espiritual. En este caso, esta barrera destruye a los Youkai más fuertes del nivel A, como la barrera que separaba Makai de Ningenkai.

**NA1. **Ok¿qué torneo es en que asistió Shizuru¡En ele Ankoku Bujutsukai! En realidad los youkai son de clase D, y ese tipo de demonios frecuentaban poco en el torneo (como participantes, diría que como espectadores había de todo). Según lo que calculé, solo algunos Youkai eran más poderosos que los D o C (entre los cuales está Roto, por ejemplo).

**NA2.** Algunos recordaremos que Suzaku, el Youkai al que se tuvo que enfrentar como Reikai Tantei con su equipo. Tenía Suzaku un silbato que servía para usar unos insectos en Ningenkai y hacer que la gente se volviera loca. Los profesores de Keiko se volvieron locos y trataron de matarla, pero Botan la ayudó.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Golden** **Peony: **Jajaja, por lo comentarios que hiciste de Janenba, creo que no eres Yaoista… ¿verdad? xD Claro que no te culpo… Y no es que Hiei se haya vuelto romántico de GOLPE; lo que ocurre es que él tampoco a odiado nunca a Kazuma, es más, yo siempre he tenido la sensación de que, en el fondo, le admira… así que ¿por qué no? Bien podría pensar alguna vez en seguir los pensamientos románticos de Kazuma¿ne? A pesar de haber tardado tanto en escribir, espero que te siga interesando el fic.

**Celine:** Jops, pues yo pensaba que el hecho que Kei estuviera embarazada no sorprendería a nadie... pero we¡mejor! Y entiendo que resulte pesado leer las batallas... créeme, a mi me costó mucho escribirlo. ¡Ya terminé la sele! Creo que me fue bastante bien...

**Angel** **Nemesis: **Veo también por tus comentarios que tampoco te gusta el Yaoi, jeje. Bueno, no te preocupes más por Janenba, está muerto. Y jeje… sobre las muertes… ¡aún no puedo decirte nada! Pero ya lo verás, ya. Y la pregunta sobre si Janenba realmente había enviado a alguien a atacar a las chicas… creo que está respondida, je. Y sobre el final del fic… puedo asegurarte que estos capítulos que quedan no son empalagosos… ¡para nada!

**Ana:** ¡Aquí tienes dos capítulos WOMEN-ONLY! (bueno, tal vez a excepción de Shinichi… je)

**Ziann-Schezard: **Lamento decir que sí, el final se va acercando… jaja, pero no te preocupes, creo haber escrito un final digno. No creo que quede nada por contestar después de esto… pero bueno. El hecho es que mi objetivo era que este fic gustara a la gente.


	44. Pendido de un hilo

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Las cuatro batallas han probado ser una prueba demasiado dura para los Reikai Tantei… todos ellos se ven atrapados en la línea de la vida y la muerte.

Recapitulación: _Una espera interminable II_

_… De pronto, Botan cayó al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y gritó de dolor, sobresaltándoles. Se abrazó el cuerpo desesperadamente antes de caer al suelo y ser pasto de los Youkai que estaban más cerca de ella. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Yukina de inmediato supo qué le pasaba: algo le había ocurrido a Kurama._

_Keiko, que había sido la primera en correr hacia ella, se detuvo a media carrera y cayó también al suelo, sujetándose y temblando, pero sin permitirse gritar. Se agarraba desesperadamente el costado._

_El Youkai que había atacado a Yukina sacó una cuerda, el arma que usaba como látigo. _

"_¡UGHH!" vino el lamento de Yukina. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara enrojecida y contraída por el dolor, sus labios estaban partidos en un grito silencioso. Lágrimas que se tornaban perlas caían en el suelo acompañando a otras de igual calidad. Sus manos estaban en su cuello, tratando de coger con sus finas manos la cuerda que la ahogaba mientras pateaba con fuerza las piernas en el aire, sin acertar a su atacante. _

_Su acompañante reía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y tenía a una daga muy afilada en su mano. Cortaba a trizas la ropa de ella, rompiendo su blanca piel y tiñéndola de rojo. Su piel volvía a regenerarse y sus heridas se curaban. Cuando su piel volvía a estar blanca más cortes decoraban su superficie, cortesía del filo corto, e igual volvían a borrarse. _

"_Es increíble el potencial de recuperación de una Koorime… ¿qué se siente al no poder respirar?" fue lo único que vio Yukina antes de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire y dolor en el tronco. _

_Fue entonces cuando lo sintió._

_Cuando sintió la energía de Kazuma desvanecerse… _

"_¡KAZUMAAAAAAA!" gritó ella exasperada, esperando que su grito retuviera el alma de su amado en su cuerpo… pero sentía… ya lo sentía… ya no lo sentía… Kuwabara había… _

_La sala quedó congelada y solo se oyeron los desesperados sollozos de Yukina. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro: Pendido de un hilo

Lui daba las instrucciones a las 27 Koorime que seguían con vida. Apenas les quedaba Ki a ninguna de ellas, pero harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a los cuatro que habían salvado a Makai de las manos de los Hirudegan. El alivio que sintió cuando el cielo, negro y denso, con relámpagos rojos y azules eléctricos que daba señal de la energía concentrada por parte de los Youkai malignos, poco a poco empezaba a disolverse…

Y dejó brillar en el cielo un color azulado, no el más bonito hasta entonces, pero el que alegró su corazón como ningún otro día.

_«Lo han hecho… lo has conseguido, Hina»_ pensó con los ojos acuosos y una gran sonrisa. Muchos de los youkai enemigos, al ver el cambio, huyeron despavoridos y los que no, fueron rápidamente aniquilados por los aliados. _«El Niño Maldito… quién nos lo iba a decir, nos ha salvado»_.

"¡Vamos, Koorime!" exclamó con voz exhausta, pero con energía repuestas "¡Tenemos que curar a los Cuatro Guerreros!"

El asentimiento general no tardó en hacerse oír. Pronto se dividieron todos los que quedaron en cuatro grupos (Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste), las Koorime en la delantera y los demás curanderos más cerca. Delante estaban los youkai más poderosos para derribar a cualquier inconveniente. Jin marcaba el Norte, Chuu el Sur, Shishiwakamaru el Oeste con Rinku y al Este fueron Touya y Suzuki.

Parecía ser que no habían Youkai enemigos a la vista. Más tarde se enterarían de que no solo era el miedo lo que les había hecho huir o el desconcierto el que murieran, sino que la energía de los Hirudegan les había dado fuerzas gracias a sus auras malignas. Lui, que por el momento no se preocupaba por eso, simplemente apretaba el paso todo lo que pudo con sus getta's y siguiendo al Youkai de cabellos lilosos y el niño del yoyó.

Habían tenido que recorrer mucho camino, pero finalmente vieron el terreno árido, y si hubieron árboles ahí una vez, ahora todo lo que había eran cenizas negras. Incluso la arena parecía haberse quemado… el mismo aire parecía chamuscado. Todos quedaron en silencio, incómodos por esa visión y ese olor tan desagradable, pero Lui fue la primera en avanzar al ver un pequeño bulto.

Al principio no lo supo reconocer, pero era él… el Hirudegan. De estatura tan pequeña que por un momento les había confundido, pero su ojo abierto en el pecho, grande y vacío, con la retina, pupila y blanco, transformado en un púrpura enfermizo. De su rostro apenas quedaba lo que una vez fue una cabeza, se habían fundido la piel y las formas, todo lo que quedaba era una cubierta de algo parecido al cuero, terriblemente oscuro. Carbonizado.

Sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Una seca brisa pasó, rompiéndole el rostro y lo que quedaba de sus brazos y de su cuerpo, llevándose parte de él y desapareciendo. Había quedado momentáneamente fascinada por esa morbosa visión.

"¡EHH¡Aquí está, rápido!" gritó Rinku. Ella se giró, apartando de golpe la mirada de ese bulto y se fijó en lo que señalaba el pequeño… y su aliento se quedó en su cuello. Era consciente cómo los poros de su piel transpiraban de frío y como los pelos se le ponían de punta. Avanzó con pasos temblorosos entre la multitud de Koorime y curanderos que había.

Ahí estaba: el Niño Prohibido.

Estaba tumbado de lado, encorvado en posición fetal, agarrándose el cuerpo desesperadamente. Su mano metálica se dejaba ver, todos los circuitos estaban chamuscados y el metal estaba levemente oxidado… ¿oxidado? Sí, eso parecía… aunque en ese momento, Lui no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por lo curioso de la situación.

Su rostro estaba blanco, demasiado pálido… como el rostro de una Koorime acabada de nacer… sus ojos, muy abiertos, mostraban sus pupilas que estaban situados en un lugar por encima de su hombro. Su boca, ligeramente abierta, no dejaba ir el aire ni lo cogía…

Al acercar una mano temblorosa para acariciarle el rostro, quedó helada de lo fría que estaba su piel. Cogió aire y se concentró, moviendo la cabeza, indicando a las Koorime y los curanderos que se acercaran. Tardaron en hacerlo, horrorizados por la posición en la que se encontraba el Koorime… pero acercaron sus manos y traspasaron su energía lentamente.

Perlas blancas y puras empezaron a caer por el suelo. Lui lloraba, sintiendo que no había nada que hacer…

"Se… pondrá bien¿verdad, Shishiwakamaru?" preguntó Rinku con voz temblorosa. El Youkai no contestó porque fue interrumpido por los sollozos incesantes de Lui.

* * *

"Kurama… ¿estará bien, verdad?" preguntó Suzuki seriamente. Avanzaban con un paso increíblemente rápido, pero sus ojos no dejaban un terreno sin escanear. Touya, sintiendo la energía de quién por un año fue su maestro… no se vio con el valor de responder. Los dos estaban terriblemente heridos, como lo habían estado todos los Shinobi, pero no les costó ignorar esos pinchazos… no por alguien que tal vez habría dado la vida por…

… por seres que ni conocía. De la misma manera que él había sido tan insistente en preguntarle «¿Qué es lo que quieres de la luz?» aun estando a punto de morir…

De pronto, algo hizo que se detuvieran en seco. ¿Qué hacía un rosal en medio de esa tierra tan seca? Un rosal blanco… grande, que probablemente superaba los cinco metros y con rosas grandes y abiertas… rosas blancas. Con la punta plateada y la raíz dorada… rosas abiertas que empezaban a marchitarse.

"¿Un rosal en un sitio tan seco…? Kurama ha estado aquí" dijo Touya en voz alta. Los que les seguían miraban a su alrededor. Unos empezaron a correr buscando… pero él ya lo había visto. Por un momento casi lo perdió, siendo como estaba empapado de… sangre… en un sitio donde la misma tierra que pisaba era de una tonalidad marrón.

Se acercó rápidamente y antes de atreverse a mirarlo… levantó la mano. Suzuki fue el primero en alcanzarle y dejó ir una exclamación. Touya abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Si Kurama estaba vivo… (porque lo estaba… sentía su ki… ¿verdad?) ciertamente no lo parecía. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas, un brazo a su lado y el otro delante, como si se hubiera apoyado en él durante un momento. Sus ropas, que cuando le vio parecían extraordinariamente limpias en comparación a la de sus compañeros, estaba bañada en sangre… y su espalda fue atravesada por un…

"¿Látigo?" murmuró Touya, en blanco. Las Koorime pronto se acercaron e intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Las heridas se estaban cerrando con su energía… sí… pero…

"Ha… perdido mucha sangre" comentó Suzuki en un susurro, incrédulo. Touya asintió.

"La ha utilizado para hacer crecer ese rosal…" dijo señalando la planta, cuya majestuosidad iba perdiendo. Solo una rosa, de todas, parecía no irse marchitando… tan solo cambiaba de color… del blanco puro al rojo sangre…

Y entre las espinas estaba un zorro, un zorro blanco. Sus ojos rojos estaban sin vida e inyectados en sangre, igual de su pelaje. Las siete colas que tenía en el cuerpo se aguantaban por la raíz, incluso una había quedado tendida en el suelo. Touya se recogió a recogerla… sintiendo su pelaje suave pero extrañamente desagradable.

"Un Kitsune de ocho colas…" murmuró Suzuki, que sabía de las leyendas. Touya asintió.

"Si Kurama lo ha ganado significa que ya es un Kyubi… un Kyubi Gingitsune (49)" una de las especies más raras y poderosas en todo Makai. Pero… ¿sobreviviría? Se giró mirando como el cuerpo de su Sensei fue curado y sus heridas cicatrizándose… pero la palidez de su rostro seguía vigente.

Touya tenía ganas de estrujar esa cola… Recogió la rosa.

* * *

Las reparaciones del templo fueron llevadas a cabo por profesionales que contrató Shizuru. Como casualmente resultaban ser compañeros de Shinichi, no hubieron rumores extraños sobre lo que pasaba dentro de ese templo…

Las chicas fueron transportadas en habitaciones individuales. Recibían curas intensivas cada día, por parte de Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi. Todas estaban en un extraño trance, como despiertas por sus ojos entreabiertos y su respiración pausada, pero muertas por la palidez de su rostro y su total indiferencia por lo que las rodeaba. Koenma estaba preocupado…, por ellas, claro, pero también y en especial por los chicos.

Yukina era la que más tenía en mente. Era la única que murmuraba cosas… muchas veces sin sentido, pero oía repetidamente el nombre de Kuwabara. Por las mañanas descubrían nuevas perlas en su cojín, y siempre cambiaba de postura.

En ocasiones normales, lo sabía, Yukina ya debería poder moverse. Tendría recuperado parte de sus poderes, pero algo le había causado un gran shock, y él no lo comprendía. Algo relacionado con Kuwabara… ¿qué? Keiko y Botan, las dos humanas, estaban en ese mismo estado de trance, pero estaban inconscientes. En cambio… Yukina caía y entraba en el mundo de los vivos.

_«¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, Kuwabara?»_ se preguntaba. Shizuru también lo notaba, pero trataba, a la desesperada, que no lo notaran. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que había sentido su hermano mientras ella había caído en coma… Shinichi era el único que sabía que ella se pasaba las noches llorando.

Él había ofrecido traer a un médico que conocía y que guardaría en secreto el estado de las chicas, que tampoco preguntaría… pero la respuesta de Ayame casi lo tumbó. Dijo que eso no era una enfermedad o una debilidad humana… era un vínculo entre dos que nadie podía romper. Que si los chicos no sobrevivirían…

Ellas tampoco.

"K—Ka…zu, K—Kaz…u… m-ma…" iba diciendo la Koorime, día tras día, noche tras noche…

* * *

El cuerpo de Kuwabara estaba intacto, como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno, como si solo se hubiera desmayado… pero sabía reconocer el olor a muerte cuando lo percibía. Chuu cargaba con su cuerpo, solemne como pocas veces estaba… sin esa entrañable sonrisa o esas bromas que ni siquiera eran divertidas… se sentía mal, realmente mal.

Ese humano de pelo naranja había luchado con una valentía que los Youkai solo podían soñar tener. Una fuerza, una lealtad que él solo podía envidiar… y empezó a desear realmente conocerlo, llegar a saber quién era el otro humano aparte de Urameshi en el Urameshi-gumi. Aprender algo de un humano… años antes de conocerles en el Ankoku Bujutsukai se hubiera reído y matado al que se atreviera a sugerirlo.

Pero ahora… miraba el cuerpo con tristeza. Había cerrado sus ojos ceremoniosamente y apretado su mandíbula, juntando sus labios partidos. Solo tenía algunos rasguños, la sangre de su cuerpo se había secado… las heridas, por increíble que pareciera, se habían cerrado por sí solas. Ahora solo quedaba su cadáver.

Pisó, sin querer, una extraña masa pastosa y blanca, que desentonaba con ese suelo pardo. Y una extraña duda lo asaltó… ¿Kuwabara había hecho eso? No quedaba rastro alguno de su enemigo, o de su batalla sin contar esa sangre seca pero… Kuwabara había ganado al Hirudegan. Vio un cabello rizado y gris entre la masa… y el hedor que desprendía fue reconocido.

Pero descartado. No quería pensar en ello.

¿Cómo le diría a sus compañeros que…? Pero… ¿acaso sus compañeros habrían sobrevivido¿Qué se lo aseguraba?

Sintió que unas lágrimas de rabia empezaban a ocupar sus ojos, pero su orgullo no se los dejó caer. No dejaría caer lágrimas por el Urameshi-gumi… porque ellos no se merecían lágrimas de tristeza que se evaporaban en el olvido: merecían el reconocimiento, que sus voces se escamparan por Makai como leyendas de los de los Youkai jóvenes aprenderían…

Y tal vez gracias a Kuwabara una paz podría crearse entre Makai y Ningenkai.

Con la misma ceremonia, los que estaban con él le siguieron en silencio.

* * *

El cuerpo de Yusuke estaba en un estado lamentable. Por suerte, no en un estado del que no podía volver a ser quién era, pero las heridas que había recibido habían sido aún más brutales que las de Toguro. Sus huesos estaban fracturados, su piel chamuscada y trozos de carne al descubierto, en especial, en el costado. Estaba en el suelo, con las extremidades abiertas, formando una estrella con su cuerpo. Al encontrarlo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Su cabello, tremendamente largo (Jin no se explicaba su crecimiento) se desparramaba como una sábana bajo él. Preguntó por su estado a la Koorime que parecía tener más experiencia, preocupado pero bastante aliviado: la sonrisa de Yusuke seguía en su sitio, igual que su respiración débil e irregular.

Pero estaba ahí.

"Se ha salvado… no sé cómo, pero se ha salvado" respondió ella amablemente.

"Lo sé… Yusuke es así" dijo él sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se registrara en su mente. De golpe, una idea apreció en su cabeza y la preguntó "Escucha… ¿podéis hacer algo por su ojo? Me refiero, con esa cicatriz, para que pueda… volver a ver, ya sabes" sin ser plenamente conciente de ello hasta el final, el volumen de su voz había bajado considerablemente. La Koorime lo miró y fijó su mirada en el Mazoku.

"A nosotras solo nos queda la energía para curarle las heridas más graves… eso, en todo caso, podría hacerlo Lui, que es la más poderosa y la que más habilidades curativas tiene" Jin asintió, anotando mentalmente ese dato. Sería una agradable sorpresa para Yusuke descubrir que esa herida podría ser borrada.

Cuando las Koorime le dijeron que debían traerlo cuanto antes a la fortaleza Ciempiés, Jin asintió, desconcertado, y recogió el cuerpo de Yusuke, cargándolo gentilmente sobre los hombros. ¿Le gustaría volar, a Yusuke? Se elevó por los aires, dejando que el viento fresco eliminara las toxinas de los pulmones de su amigo.

Con que a la fortaleza Ciempiés¿eh?

* * *

Okino se había recuperado más rápidamente de las heridas de lo que las Koorime comprendían. Ya se tenía en pie, con el cuerpo temblando violentamente y sudor cubriendo su cara y cuello, pero logró mantenerse, luchando contra la debilidad, manteniéndose fuerte, sabiendo que si ella lo conseguía Hiei también podría hacerlo. Creía en eso desesperadamente… una pierna no pudo con su peso, y cayó de rodillas.

"¡Okino-sama!" vino la voz de uno de sus sub-comandantes. Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano cansinamente. Jadeando con fuerza, hiriéndose la garganta, miró a quién le había llamado y murmuró con voz tosca:

"Que venga… la fortaleza…" dijo pesadamente. Su garganta ardía de dolor y sed. Una Koorime se acercó a ella y se apresuró a ayudarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, tozudamente rechazando ayuda y volviendo a levantarse. Solo mover el tobillo era un dolor palpitante, y de inmediato se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Seguía resistiéndose a caer rendida…

_«Hiei…»_ pensaba desesperadamente.

Vio, después de lo que parecían ser siglos ante esa mirada atenta de la Koorime que la acompañaba, que la gran fortaleza móvil se acercaba a ellos. Sonrió y esta vez sí que se pudo poner el pie, bajo los ojos admirados de quienes la rodeaban.

"Todos dentro… curemos a los heridos…" dijo ásperamente. Como pinchados por una aguja, todos se movieron inmediatamente y ayudaron a los más débiles a entrar. Ella misma empezó a caminar, lentamente, casi cayendo más de una vez por súbitos mareos y náuseas… pero entró igualmente, esperando en cualquier momento una sombra negra a su lado.

Esperando a Hiei.

"Preparad… las cámaras de… rehabilitación…" nadie supo a qué se refería "… de Mukuro" gruñó apoyándose contra la pared. El esfuerzo de subir sola pudo con ella pero seguía dispuesta a no caer inconsciente, a asegurarse que Hiei y sus compañeros se rehabilitaran… Uno de ellos, uno de los antiguos comandantes de Mukuro, supuso, asintió y se fue corriendo.

Vio que alguien se iba acercando con alguien en brazos… pero sus ojos la fallaron, el cansancio no permitía que distinguiera las figuras.

"Que… les metan… dentro…" y cayó desmayada.

* * *

Ayame había estado alimentando a Yukina desde que había empezado a resistirse a comer. Siempre iba a su habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida sencilla y ligera (sabía que algo graso, picante, frito, etc. le sentaría mal), la dejaba en el suelo, se ponía de rodillas detrás de Yukina y la levantaba. Siempre iba con sumo cuidado, la cogía de la cabeza cuidando su cuello y con los brazos la levantaba, apoyándola contar su pecho.

Una vez colocada, abría la boca a la debilitada y enferma Koorime e iba introduciendo la comida poco a poco, con cuidado. Tomaba siempre un poco de arroz blanco, sopa miso y agua, y cuando se hartaba, cerraba la boca y no la abría más. Era como estar alimentando a un bebé.

Ayame no la juzgaba, había llegado a conocer bastante bien a la Koorime como para tacharla de tonta, pero no comprendía qué era lo que le había pasado. Koenma, antes de irse, no se lo había querido decir.

Introdujo un poco de arroz en su boca y esperó pacientemente a que masticara.

Koenma se había ido. En cuanto Yukina se deshizo de los Youkai que quedaba, presa de un ataque de… ¿furia¿tristeza? Koenma comprendió que, si había logrado congelarles, no había sido por el ya poderoso ki de ella, sino porque los demonios habían perdido poder de golpe… sin decir más que "Volveré pronto" abrió un portal (a Reikai… a lo que _fue_ Reikai) y desapareció.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el portal abierto no había conducido a la _nada_ (que era donde había estado Kurama meses atrás) sino que había conducido a _algún sitio_… pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque Hinageshi se despertó y chilló. Yukina estaba teniendo convulsiones.

No conocían el mal de ella, aunque lamentablemente lo sospechaba. Tenía, a la vez, sus dudas… porque si Kuwabara hubiera muerto, ella también debería… Ayame se sacudió la cabeza gentilmente, para no alterar a la Koorime, y le dio de beber la sopa.

Botan y Keiko, las dos, habían perdido también el conocimiento y durante unos instantes estuvieron cerca del estado comatoso. No quería ni recordarlo… sus poderes curativos estaban debilitados (había gastado demasiado ki en el Kekkan) igual que los de Hinageshi y Koenma, que, después de 4 días, aún no había vuelto.

Ahora estaba Shizuru, Shinichi y Hinageshi con ellas.

"Kazuma…" susurró de pronto Yukina. Ayame la miró, sobresaltada pero sin moverse bruscamente y esperó. Pero Yukina no dijo más, no abrió más la boca ni para comer ni para beber, tan solo se dedicó a llorar en los brazos de Ayame.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Wow… ya queda menos para acabar o.o parece mentira xDD 6 chapters más, people. Creo que he sido muy cruel, con lo de dejar a Kuwabara… Eeeh… pero recordad: a mi Kuwa-chan me cae bien, por lo que ¿acaso no le daría yo una segunda oportunidad¡Piensen, amigos!

**En el siguiente capítulo:** ¿Dónde ha ido Koenma¿Es verdad lo que siente Yukina¿Es posible que Kuwabara esté…¿Pero qué hay de los demás chicos? Yusuke se despierta pero parece que no recuerda nada…

49-. **Kyubi** **Gingitsune:** Zorro de nueve colas y plateado

* * *

**Golden** **Peony:** ¡Holas! Jeje, a mí hasta hace un par de años no me gustaba nada el Yaoi, y ahora mírame, xDD Una Yaoista 100 por 100. ¡Espero que la mudanza vaya muy bien! Jeje¿te gusta más el nuevo sitio, o el viejo? Yo es que no me he mudado nunca…

**Celine: **Teniendo en cuenta que empecé este fic hace casi dos años y un año después lo acabé… ¡pues sí! El fic llega a su fin, como se merece, jeje. Y te seré sincera… a mí también me gustó más escribir estos dos últimos capítulos que los de las batallas. ¡Y he aprobado la sele! No con honores (como mi mejor amiga: 9.6) pero sí con una nota aceptable (7.99) (¡ARGH! No podían darme una centésima más¡no!).


	45. Contando las horas y los minutos

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Tras superar a los Hirudegan, los Reikai Tantei tienen pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir… ¿habrá valido la pena su sacrificio¿Podrá Reikai reaparecer o ha sido todo en vano?

Recapitulación: _Pendido de un hilo_

_Ayame había estado alimentando a Yukina desde que había empezado a resistirse a comer. Siempre iba a su habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida sencilla y ligera (sabía que algo graso, picante, frito, etc. le sentaría mal), la dejaba en el suelo, se ponía de rodillas detrás de Yukina y la levantaba. Siempre iba con sumo cuidado, la cogía de la cabeza cuidando su cuello y con los brazos la levantaba, apoyándola contar su pecho._

_Una vez colocada, abría la boca a la debilitada y enferma Koorime e iba introduciendo la comida poco a poco, con cuidado. Tomaba siempre un poco de arroz blanco, sopa miso y agua, y cuando se hartaba, cerraba la boca y no la abría más. Era como estar alimentando a un bebé._

_Ayame no la juzgaba, había llegado a conocer bastante bien a la Koorime como para tacharla de tonta, pero no comprendía qué era lo que le había pasado. Koenma, antes de irse, no se lo había querido decir._

_Introdujo un poco de arroz en su boca y esperó pacientemente a que masticara._

_Koenma se había ido. En cuanto Yukina se deshizo de los Youkai que quedaba, presa de un ataque de… ¿furia¿tristeza? Koenma comprendió que, si había logrado congelarles, no había sido por el ya poderoso ki de ella, sino porque los demonios habían perdido poder de golpe… sin decir más que "Volveré pronto" abrió un portal (a Reikai… a lo que fue Reikai) y desapareció._

_No tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el portal abierto no había conducido a la nada (que era donde había estado Kurama meses atrás) sino que había conducido a algún sitio… pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque Hinageshi se despertó y chilló. Yukina estaba teniendo convulsiones._

_No conocían el mal de ella, aunque lamentablemente lo sospechaba. Tenía, a la vez, sus dudas… porque si Kuwabara hubiera muerto, ella también debería… Ayame se sacudió la cabeza gentilmente, para no alterar a la Koorime, y le dio de beber la sopa. _

_Botan y Keiko, las dos, habían perdido también el conocimiento y durante unos instantes estuvieron cerca del estado comatoso. No quería ni recordarlo… sus poderes curativos estaban debilitados (había gastado demasiado ki en el Kekkan) igual que los de Hinageshi y Koenma, que, después de 4 días, aún no había vuelto. _

_Ahora estaba Shizuru, Shinichi y Hinageshi con ellas. _

"_Kazuma…" susurró de pronto Yukina. Ayame la miró, sobresaltada pero sin moverse bruscamente y esperó. Pero Yukina no dijo más, no abrió más la boca ni para comer ni para beber, tan solo se dedicó a llorar en los brazos de Ayame._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco: Contando las horas y los minutos

Koenma estaba sonriendo, a pesar de sus constantes jadeos y del sudor que cubría su cara, su nuca y su pecho. Tragó con fuerza, atragantándose con su propia saliva y casi agradeciendo no tener el chupete, había cogido aire con tanta brusquedad que tal vez lo hubiera tragado. Rió ante su propio chiste, volviendo a atragantarse. Frustrado, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba más por costumbre que por necesidad y dejó que el aire fresco le rozara su demasiada cálida piel.

Estaba contento, estaba tan alegre que tenía ganas de empezar a dar saltos, cantar a todo pulmón (cuando hubiera recobrado el dichoso aliento) y empezar a dar vueltas con los brazos en alto. Estaba tan cansado pero a la vez tan contento que no estaba siendo coherente, pero le daba igual.

Había recuperado Reikai.

Le había costado lo suyo… había entregado lo poco de Reiki que le quedaba (que, ciertamente, no era mucho) pero por lo menos había logrado encontrar los restos de Reikai. Le había costado mucho… el territorio de ese mundo había quedado envuelto en la nada y lo que ocupaba era tan poco (de ocupar un terreno la mitad de grande que la Tierra, había pasado a ser de un kilómetro como mucho), pero como la presencia de los Hirudegan había desaparecido, la nada que lo envolvía había ido retrocediendo.

Ni él sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no le importaba. Reikai, con la desaparición de los Hirudegan… había renacido. Era ahora un mundo recién nacido… pero estaba ahí.

Sonrió, sintiendo como no solo la sudor resbalaba por su cara… estaba llorando, y esta vez no se ocultaba. Estaba feliz. Había recuperado Reikai…

_«Dios… ya está… ya… dios…»_ ¿podía pensar? No con mucha coherencia… pero eso era lo de menos.

* * *

Había caído inconsciente unos veinte minutos antes de que una Koorime, la que parecía ser la líder a pesar de no ser la de más edad, Lui, decía de que se llamaba, la sacudió ligeramente del hombro. Okino abrió sus ojos de color miel con un gruñido de dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus heridas habían sido atendidas y solo quedaba el palpitar de su cabeza y la zona sensible de donde había estado una herida. Apretó los dientes.

"¿Se encuentra mejor, Okino-sama?" preguntó amablemente, aunque su rostro estaba claramente preocupado, Okino supo que no era para saber cómo estaba, que había ido. Había ido por otro asunto, era demasiado claro.

"Sí, gracias por atender mis heridas, Lui-san" dijo ella. Se incorporó con la ayuda de la Koorime y se puso en pie. Descubrió que podía mantenerse en sus piernas sin caer, pero también que le costaba mucho mantener su equilibrio. Lui, viendo su problema, la sujetó por debajo de los brazos y caminaron hacia la sala de rehabilitación.

"Okino-sama… tenemos un pequeño problema y querríamos conocer su opinión antes de tomar una decisión" dijo ella a medio camino. Okino alzó la mirada y le pidió silenciosamente que prosiguiera "Verá… hemos puesto a tres de los guerreros en las cápsulas, pero uno de ellos…"

"¿Quién?" pidió urgentemente.

"El humano, el más alto con el cabello naranja. Creo que se referían a él como Kuwabara" dijo ella solemnemente. "Pues verá… él está… bueno, creo que sería mejor que lo viera usted con sus propios ojos" admitió.

Okino asintió y caminaron el resto del camino. Ella sentía por dentro la debilitada energía de Hiei, estaba terriblemente débil… aunque por suerte no estaba peor después de lo que le había pasado con Zaboit poseyéndole y cuando le arrancó el brazo, o cuando salieron disparados del castillo de Mukuro por culpa de la energía maligna concentrada y, de nuevo, el ojo Jagan que les había enviado a él, Kurama y Botan a Ningenkai de un golpe.

Entraron en la sala.

Era una habitación grande, redonda, de por lo menos veinte metros de diámetro. Las paredes eran oscuras y hacían formas extrañas, que recordaba a la de los caparazones de las tortugas mutantes, provistas de un metal muy fuerte y resistente. Claro que esa habitación era la más importante de la fortaleza de Mukuro y lo que contenía era de lo más valioso que existía en Makai o en cualquiera de los, ahora de nuevo (aunque ella no lo sabía) tres mundos.

En medio de la sala, colocado de dos en dos formando un cuadrado, habían cuatro tubos. Eran largos, entre dos metros y medio y tres de largo y tenían un diámetro de un metro y medio (por lo menos). También estaban recubiertos en la parte superior e inferior por esa capa de "caparazón". Dentro de esos tubos habían cables y un líquido amarillento y muy espeso que burbujeaba levemente.

Las cápsulas de rehabilitación.

Habían desnudado a los guerreros de sus prendas y, para ofrecerles un mínimo de intimidad, les habían recubierto con un mantel, enrollándolo en su cuerpo y en sí mismos, dando la impresión de llevar una túnica clámide griega. Sus heridas habían sido atendidas lo más rápidamente que pudieron, ofreciéndoles las primeras curas.

"¿Cuál es el estado de cada uno?" preguntó Okino.

Hiei había sufrido heridas que, de no haber sido cauterizadas por su enemigo, hubiera muerto. Algunos de esos cortes se acercaban demasiado peligrosamente a sus zonas vitales. Resultó ser que la necesidad de Zaboit de hacer sufrir a Hiei fue lo que le evitó morir desangrado. Lo que sorprendió de todo era que, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía haber salido de una trituradora, su brazo metálico estaba en perfecto estado. Obra de Shigure. Lo que temían todos, a pesar de no vociferarlo, era que el shock de la batalla podría ser la causa de un descontrol sobre su cuerpo y no era imposible que Hiei… no lo contara.

Kurama había recibido ya dos transfusiones de sangre y los de la nave afirmaban que no había más de su tipo… a Okino no le extrañó: no era fácil encontrar sangre humana en Makai, y menos aún que fuera apta para todos los tipos y que pudiera ser aceptada por un Kitsune… Pero de momento parecía que no iba a morir de desangramiento, por lo mínimo, pero en cuanto pudieran sería el primero en entrar en las cápsulas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas profundas, especialmente en la espalda, donde incluso se podía ver los ligamentos y los huesos de su columna… y esperaba que no hubieran sido golpes demasiado brutales…

Yusuke era el que tenía las heridas menos profundas y menos graves, pero su estado era grave. Toda la parte de delante del cuerpo había sido quemada por un ataque de ki e incluso se podían ver las fibras de su cuerpo cubiertas de sangre. Algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas (en especial las que estaban en su costado, las costillas flotantes) pero su peor herida había sido el hígado, donde había recibido un golpe que lo había paralizado momentáneamente, pero el tiempo suficiente como para enviarle al mundo del dolor y ser consciente de ello.

Kuwabara… sin duda comprendió lo que quiso decir Lui al instante. Estaba… muerto, claramente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, las pupilas estaban claramente dilatadas y su boca ligeramente abierta. No tenía pulso ni respiraba, todo indicaba que estaba muerto… no tenía Reiki a su alrededor pero… seguía conservando la calidez de su cuerpo y el color de la piel. Y había algo dentro de él… no era Reiki… pero ¿qué era?

"Que entre Kuwabara también" dijo ella finalmente.

Sus súbditos levantaron a los cuatro guerreros y les metieron en la cápsula.

* * *

Shizuru metió la llave en la puerta y entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, dejando sus zapatos ordenadamente en la entrada. De inmediato se fijó en los getta negros de Ayame y los de madera de Hinageshi. Shinichi entró a su lado, dejando reposar sus zapatos al lado de los de ella. Se miraron una vez más antes de entrar en el comedor, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

"…¿Se habrán despertado ya?" preguntó Shinichi. Shizuru no respondió… habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el ataque de los Youkai. Desde entonces habían pasado esas dos semanas entrando y saliendo del templo bien entrada la mañana hasta tarde, cerca de medianoche. No cabía decir que los dos tenían vistosas ojeras cada uno y su piel estaba pálida por culpa de no dormir bien.

Habían pensado en quedarse en el templo hasta que todo volviera a funcionar y habían traído sus ropas, sus neceseres, todo lo que les hacía falta para quedarse, por lo menos, una semana de más. Dejaron las cosas encima del sofá y entraron en el pasillo, donde estaban las habitaciones.

"No lo sé…" dijo ella al fin, respondiendo la pregunta anteriormente formulada. Notó que la cocina desprendía un olor tenue… el olor del arroz blanco y sopa miso, todo lo que habían comido hasta entonces las chicas.

Habían mejoras, era verdad, pero nunca habían recuperado plenamente la conciencia. Se despertaban, pero antes de una hora ya estaban de nuevo dormidas. Parecían mejorar, sí, la fiebre les había bajado y su piel recuperaba el color de siempre, pero su cansancio les impedía estar despierta o concientes mucho tiempo.

Tenía miedo.

Eso se lo había confesado a Shinichi por la noche, cuando descansaban abrazados y desnudos en la cama de él, se lo había confesando llorando un poco. Por los chicos en general, pero en especial por su hermano. Yukina era el único contacto que tenía con él, ella no podía sentir su presencia si estaba en otro mundo, y ella estaba tan… había admitido cuánto quería a su hermano.

Le había contado, casi sin darse cuenta de que él no había abierto la boca pero sí que la miraba atentamente, lo unidos que habían estado de pequeños cuando iban en la misma escuela, cuánto habían pasado cuando sus padres no estaban en casa porque estaban trabajando y no podían cuidar de ellos… y cuánta distancia habían cobrado cuando ella entró en secundaria y él se quedó en primaria.

Le dolía recordarlo, le dolía pensar en la frialdad con la que reaccionaba cuando se trataba de su hermano. Lo quería… pero por sus acciones, seguramente él pensaría que no. Él había pensado mucho en ella y le visitaba cuando estuvo en el hospital, eso fue lo que le dijeron, pero ¿y ella? Seguía insultándole cuando se estaba jugando el cuello para salvar los mundos… no por compromiso… sino por su bondad.

Por su lealtad y su amor a Yukina, sus amigos… y tal vez su familia.

_«Soy una mala hermana… soy la peor…»_ pensó tristemente.

* * *

La primera sensación que tuvo fue de confort. No estaba seguro si había muerto o si estaba vivo, pero por el momento poco le importaba. No podía abrir los ojos, por lo que estaba seguro que estaba muerto… no podía hablar o siquiera abrir la boca… por lo que no sería un espectro, seguramente era un alma e iría al infierno… _«Ah… no, Reikai sigue sin existir… me quedaré así toda una eternidad… joder, vaya mierda»_ no pudo evitar pensar.

Yusuke no era conciente de que sus pulmones respiraban ni que su boca y su nariz estaban cubiertos por una máscara de oxígeno, igual que sus ojos que estaban fuertemente vendados.

_«Así que esto es la muerte… vaya, así que hay varios tipos de muerte… la primera fue extraña, la segunda… no estuve y ahora esto… hmm… me pregunto si también podré renacer»_ pensó tranquilamente. _«¿Quién renació? Ahora no me acuerdo… creo que lo conocía… ¿cómo se llamaba¡Ah! Creo que era… Ku-Kuwabara… no… pero a ése también lo conocía… ¡Kurama! Ése mismo… Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei… ¿Hiei¿Quién es Hiei¿Quiénes son los otros dos?»_

Una sensación de pánico empezó a apoderarse de él. _Sabía_ que tenía que saberlo… pero no le venía en mente. No recordaba sus caras, su voz… su… ¿tacto? No… no, era Kei- ¿Keiko¿Quién era Keiko? El dolor empezaba a volverse físico y sintió que se iba asfixiando. Sintió algo en alguna parte de su cuerpo… ¿cuerpo? La sensación de asfixia seguía ahí pero ¿qué?

Sintió dolor. Había pasado por su hombro y su cabeza y ahora en el suelo, como quién caía al suelo desmayado. Pero él no estaba desmayado, estaba despierto. Espera. ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? Alguien le tocaba la cara… ¿era Keiko? Y le abría los ojos… ¿los ojos? Eran de color miel. ¿Como Keiko?

Alguien le tumbó de lado mientras abría la boca y un extraño líquido ¿vómito? caía por entre sus labios hacia el suelo…

_«Quiero ver a Keiko. ¿Pero quién es Keiko?»_ fue lo único que pensó antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

* * *

La primera noticia: Urameshi había despertado. Okino ordenó de inmediato que lo llevaran a una habitación privada, que le dieran de comer, lo asearan, lo vistieran y que la informasen de los cambios. En esos momentos ella estaba en la sala de reuniones con otros Youkai… de entre los cuales se encontraban los Shinobi, Shura, Lui, y otros líderes que parecían estar listos para tomar las decisiones que hiciera falta para que volviera a reinar la "paz" a Makai.

De momento se había acordado abrir una cárcel y condenar a todos los Youkai que se encontraran que estuvieran del bando de los Hirudegan, abriendo, por supuesto, un juicio y haciendo favor a la democracia. También se había acordado seguir como antes, con las leyes que se establecieron antiguamente (seguir haciendo los torneos, proteger a los humanos)… y se estaba planteando enviar a una serie de Youkai preparados para la reconstrucción de Reikai.

Algunos estaban a favor, otros: en contra.

"No veo por qué tenemos que molestarnos en crear un mundo que ha sido siempre la rival de Makai. Siempre nos han puesto las cosas difíciles, con dos mundos y las cosas como antes, las cosas irán bien" dijo un Youkai carroñero.

"Yo creo que sería una buena idea. Así los de allá nos deberán un favor y no podrán rehusar a ello, podremos tenerlos a todos bajo nuestro control" comentó otro.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Shura con voz potente. Todos callaron de inmediato y él les miró a todos a la cara, intimidante. "Reikai nunca ha sido nuestra aliada, estoy de acuerdo." Algunos Youkai asintieron, de acuerdo. "Pero tampoco nos ha declarado jamás la guerra, es más, ha intentado siempre establecer un orden. Además, son ellos los que recogen las almas de los muertos, les somete a juzgados y les lleva donde tienen que ir. De no ser así, Makai sería peor que el peor de los infiernos" otros Youkai, los más bondadosos, asintieron. "Si estamos aquí es porque queremos regular las cosas. Si las queremos regular, tenemos que hacerlo al completo. Debemos ser los tres mundos quienes decidamos todo esto. Si queremos cambios, dejemos que estos cambios sean buenos y provechosos, no solo para los Youkai de Makai, sino para los ningen, de Ningenkai; y los Reigen, de Reikai"

Hubo un silencio. Chuu sonrió y empezó a aplaudir, conmovido. Pronto, todos los Shinobi se unieron a él y rápidamente la sala quedó inundada de aplausos. Solo algunos Youkai gruñeron y hicieron mala cara, pero aplaudieron igualmente para no dejarse ver.

"Por supuesto, estos grupos serán voluntarios. No será obligatorio ir" dijo Okino aliviando a la mitad de ellos. "Gracias. La próxima reunión será de aquí dos días a la misma hora."

* * *

A Yusuke le dieron de comer, lo bañaron y lo limpiaron, lo vistieron en ropas cómodas y lo tumbaron en una cama agradable, suave y caliente. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado acompañado por Koorime jóvenes que lo cuidaban y le hablaban, a pesar de no recibir respuesta. Su expresión no había cambiado, parecía catatónico… pero a veces sonreía y asentía, como si comprendiera lo que le contaban… pero sin tener ni idea.

La cicatriz que le atravesaba el lado derecho de su cara había desaparecido completamente, dejando atrás solo una línea blanca y fina, muy difícil de percibir. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y dilatados, como si estuviera alucinando. Les habían contado que era normal, puesto que esa era la reacción natural una vez salidos de las cápsulas. Perderían momentáneamente todos sus recuerdos, una vez salidos de ahí serían como recién nacidos… haría falta cuidarles. Como cuando un bebé sale del estómago de su madre (ésa era, después de todo, la idea de las cápsulas).

Pero poco a poco, durante el transcurso en que lo cuidaban y mientras dormía profundamente, fue recobrando todos sus recuerdos uno a uno hasta el mismo momento en que habían disparados sus ataques simultáneamente: él y Janenba.

Recordó que los impactos habían chocado de una manera brutal, creando una fuerza diez veces superior a ellos y chocando, creando la mitad de una esfera con roces en el medio, que era el impacto de las dos técnicas. NA1 Recordó que había estado a punto de dejarse matar hasta que recordó la cara llena de esperanza de Keiko y su propia mano en el vientre de ella, como queriendo tocar a su vástago…

Y recordó de pronto la amenaza de Janenba. Había enviado Youkai a Ningenkai… pero tenía la impresión de que estaban bien, seguramente había sido una amenaza falsa de ese cobarde hijo de p…

Yusuke, por primera vez desde esa batalla, abrió los ojos y fue conciente de lo que veía, oía, olía, sentía y lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo primero que hizo fue carraspear al notar su garganta seca y movió la mano (sintiendo sus músculos ligeramente entumecidos) para coger el vaso de agua que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía.

Tomó el agua y lo tragó con fuerza, sintiendo de inmediato el alivio y el cosquilleo de cuando el agua helada baja por el tronco.

Miró la habitación en donde estaba. Era pequeña, cuadrada, con las paredes blancas y el suelo azulado. Había una pequeña ventana metálica a medio abrir y unas cortinas beige. Estaba tumbado en una cama metálica, con un colchón blanco, cocines blancos y sábanas blancas. Lo típico de un hospital ningen, pero no estaba en Ningenkai. Sentía el Youki brotar de esos sitios a borbotones.

¿Pero dónde estaba? Se había cargado a Janenba, así que tal vez estaría en algún lugar con los suyos, los aliados… o tal vez lo había secuestrado otro Hirudegan… pero entonces no estaría en una cama. Nah, seguro que habían ganado todos.

¿Verdad?

Empezó a dudar y a sentirse nervioso. Él había ganado… ¿y sus amigos? De inmediato se puso en pie (casi cayendo… sus extremidades estaban demasiado entumecidas aún) y empezó a andar contra la pared (se dio cuenta de que vestía un pijama… también blanco). Abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con los Shinobi.

"Ah… hola tíos…" dijo aliviado y sonriendo.

"¡URAMESHI¡YUSUKE!" vinieron los gritos a coro y pronto se vio de nuevo al suelo con Jin, Rinku y Chuu al cuello. Rió despreocupado, notando aliviado que su cuerpo no le dolía el absoluto. No sabía qué le había pasado ni nada, pero si le habían curado: lo habían hecho estupendamente. Empezaron a revolotearle el pelo y golpearle la espalda amistosamente.

"¡Eh, eh, necesito respirar!" dijo al fin incorporándose. Vio, algo sorprendido, que los Shinobi estaban realmente contentos, parecían haber sufrido mucho por él después de eso… Se sentó en el suelo, serio. "¿Qué pasó?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo… Shura, que había aparecido detrás de ellos, empezó a contarle lo ocurrido. Yusuke escuchó atentamente: cómo lograron derrotar a esos Youkai, cómo les habían salvado de una muerte casi segura de haber esperando unos momentos más (no mencionó lo de Kuwabara…), cómo les habían metido en las cápsulas de rehabilitación, lo que había pasado en las reuniones políticas…

"Wow… ¿y cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Parece una eternidad si ha pasado tanto, y me siento el cuerpo muy entumecido…" dijo empezando a rotar su brazo.

"Han pasado 17 días desde vuestra batalla" comentó Shishiwakamaru encogiéndose de hombros. Yusuke les miró con la boca abierta, parpadeando. "Estabais tan grave que es normal, además, tú has sido el único en despertar" comentó.

"¿NANI¿¡Me estás diciendo que Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei siguen inconscientes?" dijo levantándose de golpe "¡Llévame a ellos!"

"Urameshi… antes… creo que hay algo que deberías saber sobre tu amigo Kuwabara" dijo Shura, deteniéndole cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de su puerta.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Wow! Momento importante… me había quedado (de nuevo) encallada después de lo Koenma, la primera parte. Arghh… pero bueno, por lo menos aquí lo tenemos. Mi meta era acabarlo el día 8 de Agosto… el día en que publiqué el primer capítulo, pero lo haré el día 5, que es cuando empecé a escribirlo. Umm… xD

**En el próximo capítulo:** Yusuke despierta de ese estado comatoso en el que se encontraba para averiguar que sus amigos están en las mismas… aunque hay algo extraño en Kuwabara… ¿qué le ocurre? Las chicas, que sufrieron un dolor parecido al de ellos, también parecen mejorar pero le pasa algo raro a Yukina… y en cuanto a Koenma…

**NA1.** Creo que es obvio de dónde saqué esta idea… xDD pues bien, para los que no lo sepan… ¿recordáis el Ka Me Ha Me Ha de Son Gohan cuando luchó vs. Célula? Pues igual xD vamos, que no estoy inspirada en Dragon Ball ni nada… xD

**Dark****Hotaru Tomoe: **Jajaja, la verdad es que fue tu review del capítulo 43 lo que me hizo pensar: "¡Vaya! Pero si hace siglos que no actualizo" xDD así que me puse manos a la obra. ¡Mil gracias!

**Celine: **¡Da muchísima rabia esos coma-99! xDD Y lo peor de todo es que en la facultad de Traducción dan los créditos de la lengua C (en mi caso, japonés) según nota… ¡así que es posible que no me toque japonés! Please reza para que sí me toque, me harías un gran favor (jiji). ¡Espero seguir contando con tu presencia cuando actualice!

**Rockergirl****SK: **Espero que lo que sea que te ha impedido leer el fic no sea nada malo… La verdad, espero que sea algo bueno lo que te esté pasando para que andes tan despitada n.n tranquila, sé que leer fic es algo muy secundario en la vida personal del lector, así que siempre les deseo lo mejor a quienes se tomen el tiempo que leer mis historias. Y espero que no quieras matar a nadie más por mi culpa, jeje.

**Angel****Nemesis: **Pues sí, efectivamente, quedan tan sólo 5 capítulos y el epílogo, jeje. Y a mí también me da muchísima lástima terminar esto… es como si, a pesar de tener la historia terminada hará casi un año, este fic tiene algo especial porque el final sólo lo conocía yo, aunque me muero de ganas de compartirlo con la gente. ¡Tranquila! Te prometo que el reencuentro vale la pena!


	46. Abre los ojos

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Yusuke y los demás ven despertando, pero Kuwabara se niega a volver a la vida… ¿por qué¿Es por Yukina? Mientras tanto, Koenma va por primera vez a Reikai desde su desaparición…

Recapitulación: _Contando las horas y los minutos_

_Empezó a dudar y a sentirse nervioso. Él había ganado… ¿y sus amigos? De inmediato se puso en pie (casi cayendo… sus extremidades estaban demasiado entumecidas aún) y empezó a andar contra la pared (se dio cuenta de que vestía un pijama… también blanco). Abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con los Shinobi._

"_Ah… hola tíos…" dijo aliviado y sonriendo. _

"_¡URAMESHI¡YUSUKE!" vinieron los gritos a coro y pronto se vio de nuevo al suelo con Jin, Rinku y Chuu al cuello. Rió despreocupado, notando aliviado que su cuerpo no le dolía el absoluto. No sabía qué le había pasado ni nada, pero si le habían curado: lo habían hecho estupendamente. Empezaron a revolotearle el pelo y golpearle la espalda amistosamente._

"_¡Eh, eh, necesito respirar!" dijo al fin incorporándose. Vio, algo sorprendido, que los Shinobi estaban realmente contentos, parecían haber sufrido mucho por él después de eso… Se sentó en el suelo, serio. "¿Qué pasó?" _

_Hubo un silencio incómodo… Shura, que había aparecido detrás de ellos, empezó a contarle lo ocurrido. Yusuke escuchó atentamente: cómo lograron derrotar a esos Youkai, cómo les habían salvado de una muerte casi segura de haber esperando unos momentos más (no mencionó lo de Kuwabara…), cómo les habían metido en las cápsulas de rehabilitación, lo que había pasado en las reuniones políticas…_

"_Wow… ¿y cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Parece una eternidad si ha pasado tanto, y me siento el cuerpo muy entumecido…" dijo empezando a rotar su brazo._

"_Han pasado 17 días desde vuestra batalla" comentó Shishiwakamaru encogiéndose de hombros. Yusuke les miró con la boca abierta, parpadeando. "Estabais tan grave que es normal, además, tú has sido el único en despertar" comentó. _

"_¿NANI¿¡Me estás diciendo que Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei siguen inconscientes?" dijo levantándose de golpe "¡Llévame a ellos!" _

"_Urameshi… antes… creo que hay algo que deberías saber sobre tu amigo Kuwabara" dijo Shura, deteniéndole cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de su puerta. _

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis: Abre los ojos

Habían pasado seis días desde que Yusuke se despertó y varios más desde las batallas finales. Los acuerdos entre los habitantes de Makai y sus representantes pronto quedaron decididos. Okino había hecho un trabajo estupendo a la hora de convencer a los demás de que si lo que buscaban era la armonía, lo mejor sería volver atrás y evolucionar a su debido tiempo. Fue totalmente apoyada por Yusuke, Shura, los Shinobi y las Koorime y pronto se extendió el rumor y la aceptación.

De momento, tan solo uno más de los guerreros había despertado el día anterior a la última reunión, una semana después del despertar del Reikai Tantei. Seguía estando dormido, demasiado aturdido en sus pensamientos y recobrando sus memorias lentamente, pero algo más rápidamente que Yusuke. Era Hiei. Okino se había alegrado mucho al saberlo y se encargó de que los otros dos que quedaban recibieran los cuidados que se merecían a su tiempo.

Yusuke ya había ido a hablar con Hiei e intercambiaron sus batallas, aunque Hiei no estaba demasiado interesado. Le habían contado la situación de sus dos amigos, inclusive la de Kuwabara, al que en un principio no reaccionó, mas la preocupación era demasiado evidente en su cara.

Presentían que Kurama iba a despertar pronto. Había perdido muchísima sangre y las transfusiones que recibió no fueron suficientes, pero en la cápsula se estaba recuperando formidablemente. En cambio, Kuwabara…

Seguía igual. Las máquinas no mostraban el palpitar de su corazón (no lo había hecho con Yusuke ni con Hiei –puesto que los Youkai no tienen corazón, sino núcleo–) pero en el caso de Kurama lo hacía, y en el de Kuwabara también debería…

No sabían qué hacer. Ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pero la pregunta siempre estaba en el aire: «¿Y si le dejamos morir?» pero ninguno tuvo el valor de comentarlo. Hiei se preguntaba por el estado de Yukina y de repente recordó algo con tanta brusquedad que casi cayó de la cama: suerte que Yusuke estaba a su lado, charlando con él animadamente.

"¡Hiei¿Estás bien?" preguntó el detective, consternado. El Koorime se había golpeado el codo, entumeciéndolo aún más.

"¡Urameshi! Acabo de recordar algo… ¡Esos capullos enviaron a algunos de sus secuaces al templo!" Yusuke lo miró boquiabierto, recordando la amenaza de Janenba que había olvidado con vergonzosa facilidad.

"N-No, Hiei… a mi también me lo dijo Janenba, pero estoy seguro que era mentira…"

"Hn. ¿Te piensas que no me habría dado cuenta?" preguntó Hiei amenazadoramente, señalando su frente como para retar a Yusuke "Zaboit también usaba un Jagan, vi como atacaban a Okino y a Yukina… no eran amenazas vacías"

"¡Pues entonces me marcho a Ningenkai¡Volveré en cuanto pueda!"

"No seas gilipollas, tú deberías saber si están vivas o no" replicó. Yusuke meditó y se dio cuenta de que sí, que sabía que Keiko estaba viva. Suspiró aliviado. "Están bien¿verdad?" Yusuke asintió.

"Keiko lo está, por lo menos. Pero iré a ver igualmente"

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Si vas, se preguntarán por los demás. ¿Qué les dirás sobre Kuwabara?" Yusuke calló. "Lo imaginaba. Esperemos a ver si hay la más remota posibilidad de que reviva… y volveremos todos… aunque solo seamos tres"

Justo en ese momento, Kurama despertaba.

* * *

Desde que Keiko despertó, Shizuru ya no andaba tan ajetreada. Ahora ella y Shinichi podían ir a trabajar (habían decidido que, cuando tuvieran suficiente dinero, montarían un pequeño negocio) a media jornada, turnándose para ir al templo. Keiko, que ya estaba repuesta, les había dicho que no hacía falta pero no pudo con sus insistencias. La verdad es que había despertado justo dos días después que Yusuke en el mismo estado, no recordaba nada.

Los recuerdos fueron a ella poco a poco y en cuanto pudo, se puso en pie. Se enteró de que Botan seguía en ese estado… no era exactamente un estado comatoso, porque seguía pudiendo respirar y comer a pequeñas dosis, pero nunca estaba plenamente consciente.

En cuanto a Keiko, una vez superada la corta y extraña fase amnésica, de inmediato empezó a hacerse responsable del templo. Yukina era la que más le preocupaba. Seguía como en ese extraño estado de trance, solo reaccionando de vez en cuando para llorar. Ayame era la que cuidaba de ella, pero entonces Keiko ocupó su papel y Shizuru y Shinichi de Botan.

Ayame y Hinageshi desaparecieron de golpe. Una vez, cuando Keiko seguía débil pero se encontraba mejor, Koenma apareció y estuvo hablando con las dos guías en privado. Keiko, confusa, solo oyó los gritos de júbilo y supo que algo iba bien, así que no se preocupó.

En esos momentos ella estaba en la habitación de Yukina y Botan (decidieron ponerlas en una misma habitación, para no tener que ir de un lado a otro). Estaba haciendo gancho, creando una pequeña bufanda blanca, amarilla y verde con un talento extraordinario. Se concentraba en cambiar el color cuando un gemido la alertó.

Dejó caer las agujas sorprendida y corrió al lado de Botan.

"¡Botan-chan!" exclamó sacudiendo su hombro gentilmente. Botan abrió sus ojos violentas con otro gemido, confusa y trastornada.

Solo un nombre estaba claro en su mente.

_«Kurama…»

* * *

_

"Fue… fue mi culpa" dijo Kurama silenciosamente, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza como su debilitado cuerpo le permitía. Él, pese a ser el que más siglos había vivido, había tardado un solo día en recordar, pero al tener un cuerpo humano NA1 aún no podía tenerse en pie. Yusuke, Hiei y Okino, quienes habían escuchado, lo miraron boquiabiertos.

"¿Sabes que le pasa a Kuwabara?" preguntó Hiei, interrumpiendo a Yusuke, que iba a preguntar lo mismo.

"Sí… fue el mordisco de un licántropo" Yusuke era el único que parecía confundido, puesto que Okino dio un respingo y Hiei frunció el entrecejo "Fue cuando iban a atacarme por detrás. Un hombre-lobo, Yusuke"

"¡NANI!"

"Sus mordiscos son letales. Pocos Youkai pueden soportarlo, y los que lo hacen se convierten cada luna llena, como en las leyendas ningen" siguió explicando el Kitsune "Por eso, Kuwabara…"

"¡Pero él está **VIVO**¡Le vimos¡Hablamos con él, joder!"

"Sí. Sobrevivió gracias a una poción que creé para neutralizar el veneno, pero su sangre ya había absorbido su saliva. Creo que lo que lo mantiene vivo es la energía Koorime que está en él"

"¡Y como es que respira, eh¡¿EH!"

"Yo puedo contestar a eso" interrumpió Okino. "Su cuerpo… lo humano en él ha muerto, en especial tras enfrentarse con un vampiro…"

"¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos quién era el cuarto!

"Rikum Toguro… el hermano mayor de los Toguro" respondió Hiei.

"¡QUÉ?"

"Hiei… ¿estás seguro?" preguntó el Kitsune.

"Sí. Shigure me lo dijo" hubo un silencio tenso "Se ve que el Toguro eran un vampiro, el enemigo natural de los licántropos. Toguro debió de hacerle algo y… bueno. Se cargó al humano"

"Oh, mierda…"

"Si despierta" dijo Okino mirando la puerta que llevaba a la sala de rehabilitación "será como youkai. Ni siquiera sé si conservará sus recuerdos…"

"Oh, joder…"

* * *

Estaban en Reikai. El mundo espiritual había aumentado, por lo menos, un diámetro de tres kilómetros y medio. Gracias a los esfuerzos continuos de Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi seguía creciendo y el Río Styx iba ganando terreno. Quedaban las ruinas del antiguo castillo listo para ser reconstruido. Lo mejor de todo, pero, fue descubrir a un grupo de oni's (50) refugiados, casi a punto de morir… pero vivos.

"¡KOENMA-SAMA¡¡KOENMA-SAMA!" gritaron al verle, llenos de júbilo y sorpresa. Quedaron… ¿cuántos¿Siete? Y el líder…

"Ge- ¡GEORGE SAOTOME¡Quítame tus manos de encima, que no me dejas respirar!" gritó el príncipe con el ogro azul colgando de su cuello. Pero en realidad, su alegría era demasiado evidente.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" preguntó de golpe, por primera vez pensando en él en meses.

"Su padre…" los ogros señalaron una piedra en forma de lápida "Ahora es usted el rey… Koenma-sama…"

* * *

"¡KAZUMA¡¡KAZUMA!" los gritos sobresaltaron tanto a Keiko como a Botan, que dormían tranquilamente en la misma habitación que la Koorime. Las dos se incorporaron a la vez, y corrieron a despertar a la pequeña. Estaba tumbada en posición fetal, agarrándose las rodillas con fuerza, gritando el nombre de Kuwabara.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, lágrimas que se materializaban alrededor de la almohada.

"¡Yukina-chan¡Yukina-chan¿Daijobu?" preguntaba Keiko sacudiendo a la pequeña Koorime del hombro mientras Botan corrió hasta la habitación de Shizuru y Shinichi. Enseguida aparecieron, con batas puestas con prisas y con la misma mirada inquieta, algo fastidiada, cansada y curiosa.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" preguntó Shizuru antes de ir al lado de Yukina e incorporarla a la fuerza. Todo acto que pudiera parecer violento, a los ojos de los que la conocían claramente no lo era.

_«…Es su hermano… Dios, Yukina¿qué le está ocurriendo a Kuwabara?»_ pensó Botan.

* * *

"¡Qué significa …hip… que no me darás el …hip… sake¡¿HM?" exclamó Atsuko golpeando el mostrador con el puño. El tendedero la miró algo asustado, con la cara pálida y los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, pero sus puños también estaban apretados y parecía que decía en serio lo de no vender alcohol a esa borracha. Además, esa mujer estaba asustando a sus clientes.

"Señora, creo que usted ya va bastante ebria, si le vendiera más alcohol, tal vez se viera usted involucrada en algún accidente, lo hago por su bien…" decía el hombre desesperado, deseando que su clientela no se asustara ni se fuera.

"Véndame el maldito sake, …hip… señor gilipollas, o le prometo que …hip… envío a mi hijo a que le …hip… rompa la cara" cuando Atsuko vio que esa amenaza no parecía asustar al hombre, le escupió el mostrador "Yusuke Urameshi… hip… él es mi hijo, cabrón, así que véndame… hip" bien, por lo menos ahora parecía que el señor se asustaba "el maldito… hip… sake de los huevos o…"

"¿Usted es la madre de Yusuke Urameshi?" vino una voz inesperada.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había en su cabeza y en su sangre, Atsuko supo que quién había hablado no lo había hecho en un tono amenazador o asustado, era una simple pregunta curiosa y algo… ¿divertida¿Quién le hablaba? La morena cogió el sake igualmente, viendo que el hombre estaba demasiado asustado pensando en su Yusuke como para empezar a preocuparse.

"Hip… ¿y usted es…?"

La mujer parecía amable, no como ese tendedero estúpido, así que trató de no mostrarse violenta (lo era, sí, pero no con las personas que la trataban bien… eso era simplemente algo demasiado raro de ver). Tenía los ojos grandes y castaños, la piel pálida, el cabello oscuro y recogido… una mujer que probablemente se acercaba a los cuarenta y que tenía la mirada de alguien que sabe y que comprende.

"Hatanaka Shiori, soy la madre de Shuichi Minamino, un amigo de su hijo. Urameshi-kun es un chico muy agradable" dijo ella sonriente. "¿Quiere que vayamos a tomar café? No parece que se encuentra muy bien, y seguro que eso le ayudará a despejar la cabeza"

En otras palabras, le estaba diciendo que quería hablar con ella, pero quería hablar con ella cuando estuviera sobria. Atsuko, interesada y sin sentirse ofendida por el trato amable de la mujer, aceptó su oferta.

"Umm… ¿Cómo es su hijo? Yusuke es un tonto, nunca me cuenta nada, y si lo hace, pues la verdad, no me acuerdo" dijo riendo un poco. Shiori también le acompañó en la risa agradablemente "Tal vez me suene o algo…"

"Pues verá… si no recuerdo mal, mi hijo es un año mayor. Es pelirrojo y tiene el cabello largo, además de los ojos verdes" Atsuko frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar si había visto a alguien así en su vida NA2, como no recordaba a nadie con semejante descripción (al que no tardaría nada en reconocer, el único pelirrojo que conocía era ese otro amigo de Yusuke…umm… ¿Kuwahara? Bah…). "Hace un tiempo me dijo que se iba con Urameshi-kun y Kuwabara-kun al campo, en Kyoto, pero no sé nada de ellos… ¿usted sí?"

Atsuko no era un genio… pero supo de inmediato que esa señora se preocupaba por su hijo… y empezó a recordar en lo preocupada que estaba ella también: el motivo por el que se había emborrachado.

Y sorprendiendo a Shiori, que seguía con esa mirada esperanzada en el rostro, empezó a llorar.

* * *

_«¿Qué me ha ocurrido¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo? Mierda… no puedo salir de aquí… no veo nada¡mierda¿¡Dónde demonios estás, Urameshi¿¡Kurama¿¡Hiei? Yukina… ¿estás bien? Por favor, dime que estás bien, dime que no te pasa nada, que todo en el templo va bien, que nada ocurre, que… oh, por favor, Yukina… tienes que estar bien…»_

_«¿Pero qué ocurrió? Sólo recuerdo luchar contra… dios mío… contra Toguro… ¡Pero acaso no lo maté¿¡No se encargó de él para SIEMPRE Kurama? Dios… sé que ya está muerto, que lo maté pero… ¿cómo¿Cómo pude matarlo¿No era inmortal¿Qué pasó después de encontrármelo? Joder… no recuerdo NADA de mi batalla… solo flashes y…»_

_«Dolor»_

_«Mucho dolor»_

_«Yukina… ¿qué me ha pasado¿Dónde estás¿Estoy muerto? No puede ser, me siento… pero no le encuentro ninguna explicación… ¿Por qué estoy consciente pero no soy capaz de ver, de oír, de hablar, de sentir, moverme, lo que sea…? Urameshi me contó unan versión totalmente distinta de su muerte…»_

_«¿Y si no estoy muerto?»_

_«Kurama me dijo que ahora soy más fuerte porque tengo Youki en mis venas. No es muy poderoso, pero lo suficiente… así que tal vez esté vivo, y si fuera humano ya estaría muerto. Eso tiene sentido. Tal vez esté comatoso, como Shizuru…dios… pero hay comatosos que no despiertan… ¡NO¡Yo tengo que ver a Yukina! Necesito sentirla otra vez… necesito senti---»_

_«¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? Hay algo más… mierda… ¿qué es¿Qué es lo que siento¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes¡Es youki! Y proviene de mi… pero no es el de Yukina… es otro… ah… Kurama me dijo que… que… mierda…»_

_«El mordisco de un licántropo»_

_«Eso significa que soy licántropo. Un hombre lobo. Que atacaré a quién se interponga en mi camino sin saber si es amigo o enemigo… eso es lo que él me dijo. Y es verdad. Ahora siento ese youki por mis venas y… si despierto de esto… si yo me transformara… si mi cuerpo humano ha muerto… significa que yo…»_

_«Soy una amenaza»_

_«Soy la amenaza contra la que la he querido proteger toda mi vida»_

_«Entonces yo…»_

_«Debo morir»_

"¡KUWABARA¡OE, KUWABARA, CABRÓN¡NO TE MUERAS!"

_«¿Qué¿Urameshi¿Qué demonios haces aquí¿Dónde estás, cabronazo¿Dónde¿Sabes cómo está Yukina¡CONTESTA¿De dónde proviene su voz¿Cómo es que lo estoy oyendo, aquí…¿Por qué dice que no me muera? Sé que soy su amigo y que soy importante… más de una vez me ha salvado la vida… cuando lo de Toguro, cuando pensó que me había matado entonces… pero Urameshi… ¿no ves que si sigo viviendo, seré una amenaza para Yukina, para TODOS VOSOTROS?»_

"Kuwabara-kun… prometiste volver… te dije que buscaría un remedio y cumpliré esa promesa, seguiré buscando… pero tú cumple tu palabra… como los hombres lo hacen. Prometiste a Yukina que te casarías con ella… ¿No recuerdas la felicidad que sentiste cuando hablabas de ello? Kuwabara-kun…"

_«Kurama… tienes razón, pero no te culpo por no encontrar un remedio, tú mismo dijiste que nadie lo había conseguido… y yo… yo QUIERO casarme con ella, QUIERO vivir con ella… pero si vuelvo y me descontrolo la MATARÉ… dios, Kurama… ¿no lo comprendes?»_

"Hn. Dejadlo, Urameshi, Kurama. Siente lástima por sí mismo, no volverá. Yo mismo atravesaré los infiernos para matarle las veces que haga falta porque ahora mismo Yukina está sufriendo. Idiota, tú mismo, con tus aires de grandeza que pensé que eran sinceros, me dijiste que no permitirías que nada le ocurriera a Yukina, y ahora sufre porque te desvaneces de los vivos porque eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a la realidad"

_«Hiei… ¡CABRÓN¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, TÚ…!»_

"¡HIEI!"

"Yo conozco a unos cuantos hombre-lobo que siguen viviendo. Se encierran cada luna llena donde no puedan hacer daño a nadie, pero por lo menos tienen el valor de enfrentarse a su vida"

_«¿Dónde no pueden hacer daño a nadie¿Es eso posible…? HIEI¿¡ES ESO POSIBLE?»_

_«Yukina… ¿De verdad estás sufriendo tanto?»

* * *

_

**Notas de Autor (en cuanto acabé este capítulo):** ¡WOW! Momento culminante¿eh? Ya me queda poco para terminar este fic… 4 capítulos más para llegar al chapter 50, y me quedan cuatro días y el que queda de hoy (Kari Ishikawa está aterrorizada pero dispuesta a escribirlo en ese tiempo). Juju… soy bastante cruel con Kuwa-chan, pero tranquilos todos…

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Despertará Kuwabara¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Yukina…?

**Notas de Autor (actual): **Como algunos habréis notado, me he cambiado el nombre Kari Ishikawa a Koshi Sekisen. De momento he escrito los dos para que no hayan tantas confusiones, pero pronto lo cambiaré.

* * *

**NA1.** Recordemos que Yusuke es un Mazoku. Esas marcas solo le aparecen cuando está enfadado, pero su cuerpo es capaz de sufrir más que el de Kurama.

**NA2.** Este fic está basado en la continuación del ANIME, y en el Anime, Atsuko no conoce a Kurama. En cambio, en el Manga sí.

50-. **Oni:** Ogro

* * *

**Celine: **¡Hola, guapa¡Tengo una amiga que estudiará Derecho en la UB! xDD Yo iré a la UAB… ¡eh! Eso significa que estamos relativamente cerca de la otra, jeje. ¡Y al final sí me toca japonés! Cubrí la ÚLTIMA plaza… xD he agotado toda la buena suerte de mi vida xD

**Lady Andrómeda: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me halaga que consideres éste uno de los mejores fics… jejejeje¡en serio¡Me hace muy feliz! Aunque ahora que lo releo me parece bastante malo, pero bueno xDDD ¡Mil gracias! Y tranquila, respecto a Kuwabara… ¿qué hara¿Despertará? Chanchanchan…

**Ziann****Schezard: **La verdad es que Yuusuke (ahora me ha dado por escribir su nombre con dos U) ha salido bastante mejor parado que el resto (aparte de Hiei) porque como siempre es el que las pasa peor, he pensado¿y por qué? Pues ala, al revés xDD el peor parado ha sido Kuwabara (y después, Kurama). Y si hubiera perdido la memoria… ¡ay Dios! No hubiera acabado NUNCA el fic xDDD Y Kuwabara aún puede morir… claro que, supongo que es obvio la decisión que tomará xDD ¡Espero que puedas seguir el fic!

**Angel****Nemesis: **Jeje, querrás decir como se las apañarán _ellos_ para salir de ese embrollo (que yo, tan amablemente, les he metido xDDDD) Y sobre el final… hombre, no puedo decir que "valga la pena" porque sería ostentoso xD pero a mí me gusta.

**Golden****Peony: **¡No te preocupes si vas apurada o no puedes escribirme un review! La verdad es que ADORO leer los review de la gente, pero entiendo que muchas veces a los lectores les es imposible (yo soy un ejemplo, je). Aún así¡mil gracias por estar tan pendiente y enviarme siempre un review! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Jeje, y sobre Kuwa, te diré lo que a los demás¡un poquitín más de paciencia!

**Sin Raven Black: **¡Holas! Me alegro de que el capítulo te pareciera… um… ¡pésimo! xDD Es broma, es broma xDD ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Wow, todo el mundo anda preocupadísimo con Kuwabara… xD Ay, creo que me he pasado. Y sobre momentos BotanKurama aún queda alguno… lo que, no se cuándo xDD no me acuerdo. ¡Pero hay! En serio. Y en cuanto pueda me pasaré por tu fic¡lo prometo!


	47. La puerta hacia el pasado

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Kuwabara despierta finalmente… ¿pero cómo reaccionará? Lui siente que tiene la obligación de hablar con el Niño Prohibido… ¿pero querrá Hiei escucharla? Shinichi ha recibido una carta de…¿Sakyo?

Recapitulación: _Abre los ojos_

_«Debo morir»_

"_¡KUWABARA¡OE, KUWABARA, CABRÓN¡NO TE MUERAS!" _

_«¿Qué¿Urameshi¿Qué demonios haces aquí¿Dónde estás, cabronazo¿Dónde¿Sabes cómo está Yukina¡CONTESTA¿De dónde proviene su voz¿Cómo es que lo estoy oyendo, aquí…¿Por qué dice que no me muera? Sé que soy su amigo y que soy importante… más de una vez me ha salvado la vida… cuando lo de Toguro, cuando pensó que me había matado entonces… pero Urameshi… ¿no ves que si sigo viviendo, seré una amenaza para Yukina, para TODOS VOSOTROS?»_

"_Kuwabara-kun… prometiste volver… te dije que buscaría un remedio y cumpliré esa promesa, seguiré buscando… pero tú cumple tu palabra… como los hombres lo hacen. Prometiste a Yukina que te casarías con ella… ¿No recuerdas la felicidad que sentiste cuando hablabas de ello? Kuwabara-kun…"_

_«Kurama… tienes razón, pero no te culpo por no encontrar un remedio, tú mismo dijiste que nadie lo había conseguido… y yo… yo QUIERO casarme con ella, QUIERO vivir con ella… pero si vuelvo y me descontrolo la MATARÉ… dios, Kurama… ¿no lo comprendes?»_

"_Hn. Dejadlo, Urameshi, Kurama. Siente lástima por sí mismo, no volverá. Yo mismo atravesaré los infiernos para matarle las veces que haga falta porque ahora mismo Yukina está sufriendo. Idiota, tú mismo, con tus aires de grandeza que pensé que eran sinceros, me dijiste que no permitirías que nada le ocurriera a Yukina, y ahora sufre porque te desvaneces de los vivos porque eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a la realidad"_

_«Hiei… ¡CABRÓN¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, TÚ…!»_

"_¡HIEI!"_

"_Yo conozco a unos cuantos hombre-lobo que siguen viviendo. Se encierran cada luna llena donde no puedan hacer daño a nadie, pero por lo menos tienen el valor de enfrentarse a su vida"_

_«¿Dónde no pueden hacer daño a nadie¿Es eso posible…? HIEI¿¡ES ESO POSIBLE?»_

_«Yukina… ¿De verdad estás sufriendo tanto?»_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete: La puerta hacia el pasado

Yusuke jadeaba con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños, clavando con uñas mordidas la palma de la mano cuando golpeaba con los puños cerrados el vidrio de la cápsula que contenía a Kuwabara, sujeto en ese líquido en que él mismo había estado y con cables que se enredaban a su cuerpo inerte. Los golpes no parecían afectar el vidrio en lo más mínimo, y eso solo lo impulsaba a golpear con más frenesí.

"¡Yusuke, detente!" exclamó Kurama mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y paraba un puñetazo, causando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Yusuke obedeció, clavando en el Kitsune una mirada furiosa y agresiva, pero el pelirrojo no lo miraba a él… sino a los ojos entreabiertos de Kuwabara.

"Hn. Le ha costado despertarse" replicó Hiei fríamente, pero sonriendo a la vez.

Yusuke estaba aturdido. Un minuto antes había estado gritándole a Kuwabara que no muriera, que no fuera tonto, estaba golpeando su vidrio con tanta fuerza como su aún cansado cuerpo se lo permitía y… de golpe Kuwabara había abierto los ojos. ¿Eso no pasaba en las películas? Claro que lo suyo, Reikai, Makai, Reikai-Tantei y todo eso no es que fuera demasiado realista…

Y estaba contento. No sólo aturdido porque había pasado demasiado deprisa… estaba contento. Kuwabara había despertado… _«Joder… yo a este tipo lo mato, me ha asustado así como… ¿cuántas veces ya? Lo mato, lo mato…»_ pensó mientras asimilaba el despertar de su amigo. De repente alzó el puño en un gesto de victoria silencioso y Kurama rió.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando varios Youkai (entre ellos, Koorime) que entraron y les pidieron que se fueran.

"¡O-OE¿¡Qué es eso de que nos marchemos¡Tengo que hablar con él¡Esto no puede quedar así!" gritó Yusuke al comandante y responsable de las rehabilitaciones.

"Disculpe Urameshi-sama, pero tenemos que sacarle de ahí y darle los cuidados que necesite hasta que esté bien, y para eso necesitamos la máxima concentración y a nadie que pueda interferir en nuestro trabajo…" dijo el Youkai nerviosamente, pero serio. Claramente, sabía en qué consistía su trabajo.

Yusuke iba a replicarle, pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo. Kurama negó con la cabeza para que no discutiera más, pero sonrió. Hiei se marchó el primero con una risa pícara y algo enigmática.

"Ya hablaremos con él cuando esté conciente" dijo el Kitsune antes de volver a su habitación.

* * *

Decir que Shinichi estaba tranquilo sería como decir que hacía frío. En verdad ya habían entrado en Mayo, y el calor se precipitaba hacia ellos con una rapidez extraordinaria. Estaba él en su habitación en el templo, mientras Shizuru preparaba la comida y él se dedicaba a mirar el sobre que tenía en la mano. Se lo habían entregado en la puerta no haría ni dos minutos, un cartero que parecía frustrado por tener que volver a bajar esas escaleras infernales.

Supuso que sus compañeros de piso le habrían dado la nueva dirección al cartero, ya que la carta tenía un sello que indicaba que era muy importante. Tragó saliva con fuerza… volviendo a mirar el sobre amarillento y grueso, con las letras impresas en tinta negra, con letra pulida y clara, una letra pequeña pero legible, una caligrafía perfecta… la caligrafía de…

_«Sakyo… Sakyo-oniichan…»_

La carta cayó de sus manos temblorosas y él siguió su recorrido hacia el suelo como en cámara lenta. Cayó al suelo, apoyada por un costado en su muslo y lo volvió a coger, acariciando la tinta…

No le había dicho nada a Shizuru.

Había aceptado muy bien todo lo que le explicaron, no le había costado nada creer en Reikai, Makai, o lo que fuera, y tampoco le había sorprendido demasiado lo que había hecho su hermano (bueno, sí, pero siempre supo que había algo… raro en él). Todo eso del Ankoku Bujutsukai, las sectas, las mafias… hasta cierto punto: vale.

_«¡Pero recibir la carta de quién está muerto?»_

Y creía en Shizuru… ella le había explicado cómo murió, joder, si le confesó hasta cómo le quiso…

Abrió la carta…

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde ese momento tan angustiante en la sala de rehabilitación. Hiei nunca admitiría que fue angustiante, pero incluso para él lo fue. Temía… y esta vez no solo porque era el _macho_ de su hermana… si no por ser el idiota, por ser Kuwabara… pero no dijo nada. Justamente estaba saliendo de la sala de reunión con Okino, Kurama y Urameshi.

Hacía dos horas y media se había convocado la última reunión. Esta había sido la más pesada, aparte de la primera en la que no estuvo presente, según Okino. Se habían aclarado los puntos finales de la nueva Makai, y se había acordado que en tres años se volvería a celebrar el Torneo de Makai. Por el momento, sería Hiei y Okino quienes llevarían la política de Makai.

La decisión se había aceptado muy fácilmente, Hiei casi esperaba que todos se opusieran… en especial esa Koorime. Ella fue la única que en todo momento se mantuvo callada, sin decir ni una sola vez su opinión, tan solo asintiendo o negando, sin dar siquiera explicaciones. Rehuía, en especial, la mirada de Hiei.

No le importaba que le salvara la vida a él, Okino, Kurama, Yusuke o el idiota… le tenía rencor.

Salieron de la sala comentando lo bien que habían ido las cosas, y los Tantei felicitando al Koorime por su nuevo cargo en un puesto tan importante. Yusuke no dejaba de hacer bromas sobre una dictadura y Kurama no hacía más que reír suavemente.

"Hiei-sama…" la voz era suave… pero Hiei se detuvo igualmente. Se giró y miró fríamente a Lui, que por primera vez había hablado. "Desearía… tener unas palabras con usted… si…"

"No"

"H-Hiei-sama…" Nadie dijo nada, pero todos ojearon a Hiei confusos y extrañados. Solo Okino y Kurama conocían la historia de Hiei, por lo menos en parte, y ya sabían que fue ella quién le lanzó al vacío… pero la mujer parecía a punto de llorar, estaba desesperada. "Y-Yo… yo no quise… f-fueron las sa-sabias… y-yo…"

"No seas pesada, no pienso escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Alégrate con que te perdone la vida por no decirle nada a Yukina y cuidarla"

Hubo un silencio. Lui no lloraba… pero temblaba como una hoja, y Okino lo notó con mucha tristeza.

"Hiei… dale una oportunidad, por favor"

Hiei la miró anonado por unos momentos y frunció el entrecejo, a punto de protestar, y tal vez incluso decir algo grosero… pero los ojos miel de ella eran demasiado expresivos y no se vio capaz a hacerlo.

"A solas"

* * *

_«Querido hermano, Shinichi:»_

_«Mientras te escribo esto, no sé si estaré vivo cuando lo leas o no, el caso es que hoy es el día de tu vigésimo-quinto cumpleaños y me he hecho cargo que recibieras esta carta precisamente hoy» _Shinichi miró la fecha marcada en el calendario de su habitación y parpadeó. Efectivamente, era su cumpleaños… _«Hace mucho que no sabes de mí, pero yo he estado persiguiendo tus pasos y debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y por todo lo que has hecho. Has sido el único de mi familia que se ha preocupado por mi, y estoy en deuda contigo.»_

_«Con esta carta recibirás en tu cuenta bancaria una suma de 57,000,000,000 _NA1 _yenes,»_ los ojos de Shinichi se agrandaron ante la mención de la suma _«como agradecimiento y para impulsarte a que creas tu propia empresa, no en ésa que está destinada a fracasar. Espero que por ahora ya hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida… creo que yo ya la he encontrado, pese a que el destino me lo está poniendo difícil.»_

_«Soy el jefe de una banda de Yakuza, la más poderosa del Asia, sólo rivalizada con una Rusa. Tengo en mis manos más dinero que todo Japón y Corea del Norte junto y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. No he podido dártelo todo porque he gastado mucho en placeres corporales, en lujuria, en juegos, y ahora en un torneo de demonios, y además: resultaría sospechoso y te meterías en líos por mi culpa, además, con este dinero ya puedes vivir más que bien¿verdad, hermano?. ¿Recuerdas lo que solo TÚ puedes ver¿Te los imaginas peleando, sangrantes y agonizando? Eso me place, pero en parte no quiero que me comprendas. He hecho cosas que no quiero que hagas tú.»_

_«Esa mujer… no sé cómo se llama, pero es hermosa. No por ser femenina, pero tiene un aire atractivo a su alrededor que ni las prostitutas más reclamadas tienen. Es hermosa, y, sobretodo: es fuerte. Ojalá la conocieses… me recuerda en parte a nuestra tía. ¿Te acuerdas? Era silenciosa y misteriosa, pero a nosotros dos siempre nos trató bien (no como tú madre… ya no la llamo mía). Creo que le daré mi mechero, aquél que me diste y que nunca uso por ser tan preciado… porque presiento que es el regalo perfecto. Espero que no te moleste… por lo menos, si encuentras a alguien con ese mechero sabrás que es ella.»_

_«Y si ves que es feliz… no me menciones. Sabe quién soy, me recuerda como alguien bueno, pero eso no es más que una fachada que me vi obligado a tomar si quería que me mirase a los ojos; sabe que he sido malo y que seguiré siéndolo por el resto de mis días (que presiento que no son muchos). Y si ves que está triste… solo di mi nombre si crees que eso hará que se alegre, ni que sea un poco… pero no le cuentes que he muerto. No le des las falsas esperanzas de que estoy vivo, pero miéntele si eso la hace feliz.»_

_«Espero que todo este rollo no te haya aburrido. Si sigo vivo, seguiré observando tus pasos desde la faz de la tierra, y si estoy muerto, si el Rey Enma me lo permite (que no lo hará, no soy ingenuo) te vigilaré desde el infierno y te alejaré de él.»_

_«Parece que te escriba esto para que la busques… lo que pasa es que quiero que sepas que tu hermano, tu desalmado hermano también amó. Y ama, porque te sigo queriendo a ti como a nadie. Usa ese dinero para ti, para cuidarte, para tener una buena vida, pero no lo malgastes por lujuria y por ansias de poder, porque entonces terminarás siendo como yo y, pese a que me divierto, mi vida siempre está en vilo. Por eso, hermano, vive la vida intensamente y disfruta tu juventud y vive como un adulto responsable.»_

_«Vive, cuida, quiere y perdona. Estas son mis últimas palabras para ti. Sé quién a mi no me dejaron ser. Sé tu mismo.»_

_«Siempre, desde la tierra, el infierno o la nada: Sakyo.» _

"Shinichi… ¿estás llorando?" preguntó Shizuru al entrar en la habitación.

* * *

"Se ha… calmado mucho…" susurró Botan mirando a Yukina. Keiko, que estaba a su lado sentada y haciendo una bufanda para su hijo (o hija), giró la vista hacia la pequeña Koorime y asintió, viendo que Yukina por fin se había tranquilizado después de aquél ataque de histeria. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba realmente durmiendo tranquilamente y la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente.

"Tranquila… está viva" contestó Keiko mientras observaba el subir y bajar de su pecho, tratando de calmar el miedo de Botan que se había apoderado de ella más de una vez. "Seguramente Kuwabara-kun esté mejor" dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, Shizuru-chan se veía preocupada por Yukina… claro que Kuwa-chan… es su hermano" susurró Botan alzándose de una silla (había estado dibujando, sólo que el dibujo no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien, aunque tampoco lo hacía tan mal) y acercándose a la Koorime. "Pobre Yukina-chan…" dijo tristemente acariciando el cabello azul-verdoso de la Koorime.

"Hai… espero que Yusuke haga las cosas bien y ayude a Kuwabara-kun" comentó Keiko sonriendo. Había pasado casi un mes desde la muerte de Genkai… y los chicos aún no habían vuelto.

¿Por qué?

Nadie lo sabía, aunque tal vez Genkai hubiera sido capaz de darle la respuesta. Había razonado mucho con Botan, Shizuru y Shinichi, y habían llegado a la conclusión que tal vez les necesitarían o algo por el estilo. En cuanto a Koenma, Ayame y Hinageshi no se sabía absolutamente nada desde que se fueron.

"Keiko-chan… volverán" dijo Botan observando la cara triste de Keiko.

* * *

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que habían entrado en Reikai y Koenma estaba muy contento. El Rey de Reikai… no se lo creía aún, pero ya actuaba como tal, dando las órdenes e instrucciones para que las ruinas volvieran a alzarse en el magnífico castillo que era, que la poca gente que había sobrevivido se animara y uniera fuerzas para la causa… pero él sabía que no había suficiente con eso.

"Reikai ha sufrido demasiado… si ya le costó recuperarse tras el alzamiento de Yakumo, imagínate ahora, Koenma" le dijo Ayame, que supervisaba las obras analíticamente. Hinageshi ayudaba como podía con su remo, pero no era de gran ayuda. Ayame había dejado que hablarle con honores a su nuevo Rey, hablándole como si fuera un igual: justo lo que Koenma le había pedido.

"Ya… con suerte Yusuke y los demás Tantei podrán ayudarnos…" contestó, pero no añadió más. No era tonto… no tenía esperanzas de que fueran ya lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer algo por Reikai, y menos aún para convencer a los demonios del Makai a que ayudaran el mundo que tanto habían odiado en el pasado pero…

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"No, solo puedo esperarlo y no ser lo bastante iluso como para creérmelo" suspiró Koenma. "¡ARGH¡GEORGE¿¡No ves que ese pilar no iba ahí?"

* * *

"Cuando te vi por primera vez… cuando… cuanto entraste en Hyuga… no te reconocí hasta el final, y supe que de haberte llamado no me hubieras escuchado… así que esperé, esperé y aún no sé por qué lo hice" las palabras de Lui eran sinceras y Hiei escuchaba con atención, aunque eso no mitigara el desdén que seguía sintiendo por ella o por todas las Koorime en general. "Yo no… quise tirarte de ahí, pero de no haberlo hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho otra que no te hubiera dado el Hiruseki (51) y se hubiera asegurado de que murieses…"

Estaban en la misma sala de las reuniones. Lui volvió a ocupar el mismo sitio de antes, igual que Hiei, y estaban los dos en bandos opuestos de la gran y larga mesa desierta. La sala estaba oscura, solo unas antorchas que colgaban de la pared les daba la luz con el fuego que Hiei mismo había encendido. Las sillas eran cómodas, pero tanto el uno como el otro podrían haberse entado en un palo de acero por la incomodidad de la situación.

Lui no miraba a Hiei a los ojos mientras le narraba lo que le quería contar, miraba sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en la mesa y entrelazadas nerviosamente. Hiei la miraba a ella con el cejo fruncido, la mirada agresiva y un semblante que no daba la bienvenida. Aún así, continuaba escuchando.

"Me odié por lanzarte… Hina, tu madre… mi mejor amiga… me odió profundamente y se murió de pena, antes siquiera de que las Señoras pudieran ejecutarla. Se fue odiándome… y yo solo pude aceptarlo, esperando que un día volvieses a mi y me mataras por el crimen que había cometido" continuó explicando. Miró a Hiei, como si esperara que le interrumpiera, pero al ver que no lo hacía, continuó hablando. "Pero vi que tu hermana, que la hija de Hina aún estaba viva y que le habían perdonado… así que cuidé de ella como una hija propia, le conté todo lo que quiso saber sobre su familia, una historia odiada por las Koorime, una vergüenza para nuestra especie, nos decían…Pero Yukina quiso saberlo. Quiso saber dónde estaba su madre, qué le había pasado, por qué estaba ella sola y por qué cuidaba yo de ella…"

Hiei frunció aún más el entrecejo, pero no interrumpió.

"Decidí contárselo todo el día de su centésimo cumpleaños. Era joven… las Koorime solemos entrar en la pubertad a esa edad, pero era lo suficientemente madura como para aceptarlo y ser consecuente con sus actos. Pero justo entonces… desapareció cinco años. No sé qué pasó, temí que alguna Koorime le hubiera contado algo…" hubo una pausa y Hiei situó ese hecho con el secuestro de su hermana en la mansión de Tarukane "Volvió… sonriente y le conté la verdad justo al día siguiente… y nunca imaginé que me… perdonara"

"Le contaste la verdad a Yukina y te… ¿perdonó?" preguntó Hiei algo incrédulo, aún no sabiendo por qué se sorprendía tanto. El carácter dulce y compasivo de su hermana era lo que más le gustaba a él, por ser lo opuesto a sí mismo pero…

"Sí. Pensé que me odiaría… y pensé que si lo hacía moriría yo de pena. Mi mejor amiga siempre me quiso, y murió odiándome. Si la pequeña a la que siempre había cuidado me odiaba a mí también y se marchaba de mi lado… pero no lo hizo. Me hizo muchísimas más preguntas, en especial sobre ti… sobre su hermano… porque ella tenía la esperanza de que siguiera vivo: de conocer a alguien de su verdadera familia y lazo de sangre. Me dijo que… las Señoras eran crueles, malas, imperdonables por lanzarte ahí pero que me comprendía, que sabía que Ellas eran poderosas"

Hubo una pausa larga. Hiei la miraba algo anonadado, pero no lo dejó ver y agradeció que la sala estuviera medianamente oscurecida.

"Incluso…" la voz de Lui empezó a temblar, pero parecía dispuesta a decir lo que tenía que decir… no por Hiei, sino por sí misma, porque si no lo decía se moriría de vergüenza y horror consigo misma "me agra-deció que f-fuera yo… p-porque te de-dejé v-vivir…"

El sonido de las perlas chocando entre sí y cayendo al suelo, con ese característico ruido tan agudo. Hiei recordó que el Hirudeki que ella le había dado antes de lanzarle estaba colgando del cuello de Yukina y no pudo evitar agradecerle silenciosamente a esa mujer que cuidara de ella y que le hubiera dejado vivir.

"Hn. Has hecho bien en contarme esto" pero aún tratando de ocultar esos sentimientos que se habían despertado de pronto en él… ese sentimiento de calidez y de aceptación… de perdón… supo que Lui vio por entre sus ojos.

"Tus ojos… son los de Hina" y con eso, la Koorime se marchó rápidamente de la habitación, dejando caer un rastro de bellas perlas, puras… perlas de tristeza profunda, pero aún así… eran hermosas.

* * *

Yusuke estaba en la habitación de Kurama hablando animadamente. Había pasado un día desde que Kuwabara abrió los ojos, pero a pesar de decirle que la situación de su amigo mejoraba no le dejaban verle. Como se estaba aburriendo y Hiei no quería hablar con nadie (estaba aún más antisocial de lo costumbre) aparte de Okino (cosa que no le pilló por sorpresa, si Keiko estuviera con él…).

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kurama?" le preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo, sin saber realmente qué preguntar. Kurama asintió sonriente desde el libro que había estado leyendo. "Buah… ya tengo ganas de que Kuwabara despierte, así podremos de una maldita vez regresar a Ningenkai. Echo de menos a los demás…" no se atrevió a decir el nombre de Keiko en voz alta, sabiendo que se sonrojaría y eso divertiría mucho al Kitsune.

"Hai, yo también tengo ganas de regresar. Mi madre no sabe nada de mi y me temo que se preocupará mucho" suspiró "Además, quisiera ver a Botan, la última vez quise decirle algo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo"

"Tío… es tan raro… quiero decir, perdona, no lo digo con mala intención, es solo que os conozco a los dos y de verdad: me pilló por sorpresa. Aunque tío… me alegro mucho por ti" Kurama sonrió amablemente.

"¿Y qué hay de la boda y el bebé?"

Antes de que Yusuke pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía del embarazo de su chica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Era Kuwabara.

* * *

**Notas de Autor en su momento:** ¡Cliffhanger! Como en casi todo, últimamente… ¡ya queda poco para acabar el fic! xD Con que el día 5¿eh? Aún me quedan tres capítulos xD y ahí tengo que ponerlo todo, a ver si lo hago caber… jujuju.

He sido terriblemente cruel con Kuwabara y Yukina… pobre… pero es que los adoro, son una pareja tan… perfecta… (suspiro)

**Notas de Autor: **Iba a actualizar hace SEMANAS, pero por algún motivo, no me ha dejado.

He empezado otro fic llamado "**Puertas**" que es un AU, os pido que leáis y me deis vuestra opinión.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Kuwabara, por qué se comporta de un modo tan extraño? Y Reikai… ¿conseguirán la ayuda necesaria para alzarse de nuevo? Parece que Koenma tendrá que ir personalmente a Makai… ¿Y acaso no es hora de que los Tantei vuelvan?

51-. **Hiruseki:** Son las perlas que lloran las Koorime.

**NA1.** Según el conversor de Internet, esa cifra equivale a: 1) **4,180,700,000,000 EUROS**, 2) **5,068,900,000,000 DÓLARES USA. **Vamos, un montón de pasta. xD

**Celine:** Síiii... ¡sólo quedan 3 capítulos más! Tengo ganas de terminar de subirlo, quiero saber ya lo que la gente piensa del final xDDD después de todo, este fic hace más de un año que está acabado¡ya es hora! xD Y sí, cubro una plaza para la UAB, que me queda a veinte minutos en coche (pero como tengo que ir en transporte público pasando por BCN, tardaré hora y media).

**Lady Andrómeda:** Jaja, sips, ya están todos despiertos¡a buenas horas! Y yo también creo que Kurama no hubiese sido capaz de soportar con el peso de la consciencia de haber muerto... ay. ¡Ya queda poco! Espero que leas hasta el final n.n

**Take** **that forever 22:** De haber muerto Kuwabara, yo hubiera sido la primera en llorar su muerte xDDD pese a no ser de los populares, con esta historia le he cogido un cariño muy especial. Y no te preocupes, un montón de personas me han pedido más KurBo, pero me temo que me estoy quedando sin sitio... xD y no es plan de añadir escenas. Y si te conectas al msn y quieres comentarme algo¡estaré encantada de hablar contigo!

**Angel** **Nemesis: **¡Holas! Jeje, pobre Kuwabara, siempre bajo tanta presión... x3 ¡Y me alegro que te gustara tanto el Atsuko – Shiori, realmente son dos caras de una moneda en cuanto a madre, pero las dos se preocupan y quieren mucho a sus hijos, jeje. En cuanto al final... ¡ya queda menos!


	48. Un secreto entre amigos

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario: **Kuwabara tiene algo importante que decir a sus compañeros: no está seguro si puede seguir adelante… ¿podrán ellos hacer que cambie de opinión? Las chicas están esperando ansiosas su regreso…

Recapitulación: _La puerta hacia el pasado_

_Yusuke estaba en la habitación de Kurama hablando animadamente. Había pasado un día desde que Kuwabara abrió los ojos, pero a pesar de decirle que la situación de su amigo mejoraba no le dejaban verle. Como se estaba aburriendo y Hiei no quería hablar con nadie (estaba aún más antisocial de lo costumbre) aparte de Okino (cosa que no le pilló por sorpresa, si Keiko estuviera con él…)._

"_¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kurama?" le preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo, sin saber realmente qué preguntar. Kurama asintió sonriente desde el libro que había estado leyendo. "Buah… ya tengo ganas de que Kuwabara despierte, así podremos de una maldita vez regresar a Ningenkai. Echo de menos a los demás…" no se atrevió a decir el nombre de Keiko en voz alta, sabiendo que se sonrojaría y eso divertiría mucho al Kitsune._

"_Hai, yo también tengo ganas de regresar. Mi madre no sabe nada de mi y me temo que se preocupará mucho" suspiró "Además, quisiera ver a Botan, la última vez quise decirle algo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo"_

"_Tío… es tan raro… quiero decir, perdona, no lo digo con mala intención, es solo que os conozco a los dos y de verdad: me pilló por sorpresa. Aunque tío… me alegro mucho por ti" Kurama sonrió amablemente._

"_¿Y qué hay de la boda y el bebé?"_

_Antes de que Yusuke pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía del embarazo de su chica, la puerta de la habitación se abrió._

_Era Kuwabara._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho: Un secreto entre amigos

No recordaba exactamente qué le había pasado ni por qué estaba en la cama tumbada con la sábana del futon encima, especialmente cuando eran, según el reloj que estaba en la habitación, pasadas las doce del mediodía… ella normalmente tendía a levantarse a la misma vez que el sol, pudiendo así aprovechar al máximo el día para hacer las tareas de la casa, ayudar a la Maestra Genkai…

Poco a poco, los últimos recuerdos fueron aclarándose para la mente confusa y sumamente aturdida de Yukina. Genkai había muerto… y esa noticia, pese a haberla sabido de antes, penetró de nuevo en la vieja herida. Era como acordarse de alguien que has perdido hace mucho tiempo…

¿Pero qué más había pasado¿Por qué no había despertado antes? No recordaba nada… sabía que tenía un lapsus de tiempo en la cabeza, aunque no recordaba mucho… lo último que recordaba era, además de la despedida de Kazuma, su hermano, Yusuke-san, Kurama-san y Okino-san, pasar unos días con las chicas esperando ansiosas a que los chicos regresaran, atentas a cualquier cambio…

También recordaba haber sentido un dolor indescriptible en el costado, pero cuando miró supo que no habría marca. Efectivamente, no tenía nada, pero eso no calmó su ansiedad, eso tan solo la incrementó. Recordó que temía que si era herida no había sido suya: hubiera sido de Kazuma… parecía lo más probable…

Y el ataque de los Youkai… el dolor… frunció el entrecejo mientras se cubría con las manos su cabeza mientras se forzaba en recordar más… pero ninguna información vino más a ella. Todo estaba en blanco y eso le preocupaba… ¿eso significa que…¿Qué demonios significaba?

Un ruido en una parte del templo la alertó, era el ruido que se producía cuando la porcelana se rompía, probablemente había sido un plato. ¿Quién? Ella estaba en una de las habitaciones de Genkai tranquilamente debatiéndose si debía levantarse o hacer lo que le pedía el cuerpo: más descanso. Un gritito sobresaltado hizo que alzara la cabeza, seguramente había sido Botan quién rompió el plato.

Y luego oyó otra voz femenina que parecía echar una bronca… Keiko. Yukina quitó la gruesa mente que le cubría las piernas, se reajustó el Yukata y se puso mínimamente decente para salir de la habitación… abrió, antes de abrir la puerta, las cortinas que cubrían las grandes ventanas de su habitación, mostrando ante ella un paisaje verde y hermoso… el de bien entrada la primavera.

Por algún motivo pensó en Kuwabara y eso la entristeció.

"Kazuma… ¿has regresado ya¿Cumplirás tu promesa?" ¿por qué preguntaba eso? Kazuma siempre lo había hecho, siempre había estado por ella, siempre había dicho que su amor podría con todo, que él atravesaría infiernos para llegar a ella… pero… ¿lo había hecho? Sentía que sí, que estaba vivo… pero ¿y si le había pasado algo y no quería volver?

_«¿De dónde saco estas ridículas conclusiones…?»_ no lo sabía y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que su vínculo era lo que le había impulsado a pensar así pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué tenía esa sensación¿Esa sensación de que Kazuma no quería volver… que estaba… avergonzado?

Abrió los ojos que ni se dio cuenta que había cerrado y abrió la ventana rápidamente, usando toda la fuerza que sus debilitadas manos le permitieron. El aire puro y la brisa fresca la reanimaron… y le dieron la fuerza necesaria como para gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le dieron.

"¡KAZUMAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kurama miró a Kuwabara con aire solemne. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza… todo ese tiempo al lado del pelirrojo le había ayudado a comprender cómo funcionaba su corazón noble y actitud fiel. Con una sola mirada sabía que estaba confuso, enfadado, triste, desesperado… y sabía, también, que Kuwabara buscaba en él y en Yusuke una ayuda.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama y Kurama le puso una mano en el hombro, para que supiera que no estaba solo, para que supiera que lo escuchaban. Yusuke había quedado impresionado por su aparición (no esperaba verle hasta más tarde… y lo más impresionante era lo rápidamente que se había curado, que se había recuperado una vez fuera de la cápsula…). _«Es casi como si… fuera un Youkai»_

"Lo soy" dijo Kuwabara mirando a Yusuke a los ojos. Yusuke le miró aún más aturdido y abrió la boca, sintiendo como se secaba.

"¿C-Cómo?" Kurama miraba a los dos sorprendido. Kuwabara había respondido a una pregunta… ¿la pregunta de Yusuke? Pero si no había dicho nada…

"Ya entiendo…" dijo suavemente. Kuwabara lo miró y Kurama se vio obligado a apartarse por intuición… esa mirada… _«Es la mirada de alguien que tiene miedo… y que necesita ayuda… pero no se cree lo suficientemente bueno como para recibirla»_ y eso entristecía al Kitsune, que, arrepintiéndose de su acto tan brusco, lo rodeó con un brazo.

"Tío… me acabas de…"

"Sí, Urameshi… he oído lo que decías y sí… soy un Youkai. Un licántropo. Ahora ya no soy humano."

Hubo un silencio terriblemente incómodo. Kurama vio como Kuwabara se doblaba sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y apoyaba su cara contra sus puños, tratando de no dejar ver a la desesperada, lo mal que estaba… pero no lo engañaba. El mismo Kurama tenía ganas de llorar al ver a su amigo en esa situación… incluso Yusuke se veía aturdido y desesperado por saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Sabía lo duro que era para Kuwabara lo que le estaba pasando… después de todo, a él le había pasado algo parecido… él, un Youkai con más de mil años, se vio atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano; y Kuwabara, un humano de casi diecinueve años, se veía atrapado en el cuerpo de un Youkai.

Un demonio orgulloso de ser demonio, un humano orgulloso de ser humano.

Pero Kuwabara… Kuwabara era alguien querido, alguien importante por sus valores _HUMANOS_. Él destacaba por sus factores, por su inocencia… por su _humanidad_. Ahora le habían quitado eso… ahora no le quedaba nada. Kuwabara no se sentía más que una colcha vacía.

El Kitsune iba a decirle algo reconfortante a su amigo… pero el puñetazo que le propinó Yusuke a Kuwabara lo acalló.

* * *

La charla que había tenido con Lui ciertamente no había ido como él pensaba. Probablemente, aunque no lo supiera ni él mismo, pensaba que ella se enfadaría con él por no morir, que aprovecharía su oportunidad para matarlo esa tercera vez que estaban a solas…; pero no. Le pidió perdón, le suplicó el perdón. Que ella le había dejado vivir para que él la matara, para vengar a su madre…

Ella le había lanzado de Hyuga… pero se había hecho cargo que no muriera de un modo u otro, le había dado su identidad al presentarle el Hiruseki, había cuidado a su hermana y le había dado la pista para buscarle…

Ella había probado ser lo más próximo a una madre que ningún otro ser… y eso le molestaba, no, le incomodaba. Se alegraba de saber que una mujer como ella había sido esa figura maternal para su hermana (es más, Lui le había demostrado ser _diferente_ de las Koorime), que la había cuidado pese al odio de su mejor amiga… le había ayudado muchas veces pero él no lo supo nunca, siempre actuando en las sombras…

Y tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó los gritos en el pasillo por el que pasaba. Justo había recibido la noticia que Kuwabara se había rehabilitado del todo y se había escapado de su cama. Sabía perfectamente dónde había ido… seguramente habría encontrado a Kurama o Urameshi, y parecía que estaban juntos la última vez que les vio antes de ir con Okino.

Y _sabía_ que Kuwabara sería capaz de encontrarlos.

"¡HIEI, DEMONIOS HIEI, OEEEE!" la voz empezaba a molestarle pero rápidamente reconoció esa voz… la voz que no debería estar ahí. Siendo por primera vez conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor (pocas veces estaba tan distraído… uno aprendía rápidamente en Makai que esa es la vía rápida hacia la muerte) se centró en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala grande, y de ahí a más pasillo hasta las habitaciones privadas.

En medio de un puñado de Youkai que les barraban el paso como tapones, estaban las tres figuras que menos se esperaba ver…

Koenma. Ayame. El ogro.

Esa visión lo desorientó por un momento pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Se fijó que, por detrás suyo, Okino aparecía casi corriendo hacia los Youkai y los tres Reigen's. Koenma le gritaba directamente a él y frunció el entrecejo, debatiéndose si acercarse o ignorar al Príncipe. Aunque la curiosidad de qué hacía él allá pudo más y se vio caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, ignorando la desesperación de Koenma.

Pero Okino se encargó más rápidamente del asunto y pronto fueron liberados. Ayame suspiró tranquila, George dejó de llorar y Koenma se enfadó aún más (no con Okino, es más, a ella se lo agradeció amablemente).

Miró mal a Hiei.

"Ya podrías haber ayudado antes" dijo con reproche. Hiei rió interiormente, pero mantuvo la calma.

"Te ves casi maduro sin ese chupete" murmuró. Sin darle tiempo al Príncipe a responder, cambió de tema. "¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué ha pasado en Ningenkai?" Koenma iba a responder, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Hiei intercambió una mirada con Okino. "Vayamos con Kurama y los demás, ahí nos pondremos al día"

* * *

"¡Yukina-chan!" los dos gritos vinieron simultáneamente, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Koorime que seguía apoyada con la mitad del cuerpo hacia fuera con los brazos y jadeando por la falta de aire. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio (y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, el daño no hubiera sido grande ya que estaban en planta baja) pero se mantuvo firme y miró a las dos chicas que la miraban atónitas desde el marco de su puerta.

"¡Keiko-chan¡Botan-chan!" exclamó ella aliviada al verlas, aunque por lo visto no tan aliviada como ellas, que corrieron a su encuentro y la abrazaron.

"¡Yukina-chan¿Daijobu¿Te duele algo¿Has tenido una pesadilla¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Kuwabara-kun?" las preguntas vinieron muy rápidamente, pero Yukina las entendió todas y las contestó con la cabeza, divertida. Aunque la última le hizo hacer una mueca de tristeza e inseguridad.

"…Yukina-chan…" y como comprendiendo no apremiaron más el tema.

"Kazuma está bien… pero no quiere volver… Kazuma no quiere volver…" y como acto reflejo Botan la agarró mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Ella y Keiko se miraron, confusas por esas palabras aunque ciertamente más tranquilas por el despertar de ella y la revelación.

* * *

Lo que vio Koenma en la habitación ciertamente _no_ era lo que se esperaba, y por lo que parecía, ni el mismo Hiei podía haber previsto una cosa así. Sólo entrar en la habitación, lo primero que presenciaron fue uno de los magníficos derechazos de Yusuke… impactar contra la mandíbula de Kuwabara de un modo tan violento, que Ayame se cubrió los ojos instintivamente.

"¡YUSUKE!" el grito de Kurama fue la primera voz que se hizo escuchar, y Koenma vio que el pelirrojo incluso tuvo que sujetar a Yusuke con los dos brazos para que no lo golpeara más. Yusuke parecía estar enfurecido por algo que no comprendía. "¡BASTA, YUSUKE!"

"¡GILIPOLLAS, MÁS QUE GILIPOLLAS!" gritaba el moreno mientras golpeaba al aire, tratando de zarparse del agarre del Kitsune.

Y lo que vio Koenma en los ojos de Kuwabara lo impulsó a retroceder. No pudo evitarlo… fue como un instinto… como cuando Hiei lo miraba mal…

Había algo… oscuro en los ojos de Kuwabara. Como si no fuera humano… _«¿Qué le ha pasado¿Qué son esos ojos?»_ y no es que hubieran cambiado… pero eran más duros, más fríos, más insensibles… igual que su cara, que parecía más rígida aunque las facciones parecían algo más suaves. Incluso parecía que su cabello hubiera oscurecido… _«No parece… el de siempre… no parece humano»_ no supo por qué… pero no pudo evitar pensar eso.

Kuwabara lo miraba directamente a los ojos y asintió, dejando a Koenma petrificado y preguntándose si había vociferado sus preguntas en voz alta. Kuwabara negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qu-?" pero Yusuke interrumpió el Príncipe, finalmente librándose del agarre de Kurama y volvió a acercarse amenazadoramente a Kuwabara, que no se movió ni un centímetro. Pero esta vez el puñetazo de Yusuke paró a un centímetro de su nariz, y optó por cogerle del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo.

"Escucha… no me vengas con la mierda de 'Es que no soy humano, es que soy licántropo'" comentó altivamente y con voz aguda, mofándose de la expresión enfadada que aparecía por minutos en el rostro de Kuwabara. Los tres Reigen's les miraron boquiabiertos mirando al pelirrojo sorprendidos y… ¿miedosos?

_«¿Tanto miedo doy así, cuando ni siquiera estoy transformado?»_ se preguntó Kuwabara distraídamente, pero centró de nuevo su atención en Urameshi.

"No me va el rollo de 'Sentid lástima por mi, porque estoy tan cagado que no puedo ni ir solo al lavabo sin echarme a llorar'" los gritos de Yusuke eran frenéticos, y cuando parecía de Kurama iba a interrumpirle, Yusuke lo hizo callar "¡NO TE METAS, KURAMA¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense! Este tipo está cagado, no se enfrentará a lo que la vida le ponga delante y eso me DA ASCO. ¡Dónde está el tipo fuerte, el HOMBRE, Kuwabara¿Se ha esfumado cuando el lobito lo mordió? Oooh, que pena" dijo enfurecido.

"Urameshi…" la voz de Kuwabara era cada vez más agresiva.

"Mira chaval… no sé qué demonios te ha pasado, pero tú no eres el hombre que yo conocí como Kuwabara. Por lo menos él no sentía lástima por sí mismo ni se encerraba en una habitación para llorar, para melodramatizar. ¿Sabes qué haría el Kuwabara que YO conozco, eh? Se avergonzaría de esta actitud tan humillante y en cambio trataría de hacer algo, LO QUE FUERA, para buscar una solución a este problema" Yusuke lo apartó ferozmente, dejando a su amigo aturdido por sus palabras "Lo siento tío… pero no hay tiempo de autocompadecerse, no aquí, no ahora"

"Urameshi…" 

"Porque ahora que estás aquí… ya no tenemos excusa, no sé tú, pero yo me vuelvo a Ningenkai" Yusuke le guiñó el ojo y alzó su pulgar, en señal de victoria.

* * *

Un mes. Habían toda clase de flores en la tumba, desde rosas, orquídeas, peonías, petunias, tulipanes, de toda clase y de las más bonitas. Había pasado un mes exacto desde la muerte de Genkai y parecía tan poco tiempo… parecía ayer que la mujer estaba llena de vida, echando broncas a dar y tomar por la casa a los Tantei (en especial Yusuke y Kuwabara), que tampoco estaban.

El templo estaba vacío…

Yukina acarició la lápida con manos frágiles y gentiles, como si acariciara en cambio la cara y la mano de la mujer que la guió por el mundo de los humanos y la cuidó. Botan había empezado a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, como para disimular las lágrimas pero sin lograr su propósito. Keiko estaba a su lado, acariciando su espalda dócilmente, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas y fallando miserablemente.

Incluso Shizuru no decía nada. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo costumbre, pero nada más indicaba el dolor fuerte que sentía. Después de todo, Genkai había estado siempre, desde pequeña, en su vida, y recordaba cuando era más pequeña las enseñanzas de su sensei. La conoció de pequeña, era amiga de la familia, y sus padres temían que su hija fuerza autista… Era demasiado pequeña como para comprender que los fantasmas no le harían daño, era terror…

Pero Genkai le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y había aprendido a no temer a los espíritus, a las Guías ni a los demonios, había aprendido a usar ese don y convertirlo en algo útil.

No se lo había contado más que a Shinichi… pero la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Aunque en esos momentos solo se mordiera el labio, tratando de luchar contra sus ganas de coger un cigarrillo y fumarlo (había prometido intentar dejarlo, pero era demasiado difícil… y además de eso, no quería estropear un aroma tan dulce como el de las flores con el tabaco, no sería correcto). Shinichi tenía una mano en su hombro.

Apenas había conocido a la mujer, pero le había tomado con gran estima. Siempre se había mostrado amable con él e incluso le había contestado a todas sus preguntas respecto al Reiki, Youki, Makai… y sabía que la Maestra Genkai era una persona importante para Shizuru, por lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que encontrara la paz en el otro mundo.

Una hora antes habían pasado los tres chicos de Mushiyori, presentando su dolor con más ramos de flores. Varias de las que habían eran suyas con tarjetas de agradecimiento y dolor. Obviamente, Yanagizawa estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

Así pasó la mañana, larga, seca y cálida… en silencio. Observando la tumba y todos preguntando lo mismo a la mujer que descansaba en ella.

_«Genkai-shihan (52)… ¿cuándo volverán, cuándo?»_

Botan creía firmemente en que la brisa, fresca y que contrastaba agradablemente con el calor seco, que soplaba por entre sus cabellos, removiéndolos, acariciando su piel; tocando los pétalos de las flores con delicadeza… ella creía firmemente que la brisa era su respuesta… que Genkai les estaba diciendo lo que pasaba allá en Makai… pero no podía entenderla.

"Oh, Genkai…" gimió entre sollozos.

* * *

"Tíos… volveremos a vernos¿verdad?" preguntó Jin tratando de no llorar delante de sus amigos.

El portal que llevaría de vuelta a los Reikai Tantei a Ningenkai estaba abierto a sus espaldas. Delante de los Shinobi, los políticos, las Koorime… delante de todos ellos estaban los **Cuatro Guerreros**, nombre con el que había bautizado a los vencedores de los Hirudegan. Todos ellos iban vestidos en trajes ceremoniales, los mejores trajes de las mejores manos. Y con ellos estaba Okino, dispuesta a acompañarles.

A Yusuke lo habían vestido con un traje de color lima. En un principio había hecho una mueca, pero en realidad el color se adhería muy bien a su piel morena y fuerte. Era una túnica de pantalón, con las mangas cortas y un corte en el pecho, mostrando una camisa de un verde más oscuro. En la cintura estaba sujeta una cinta en forma de cinturón, y los pantalones caían sujetos por encima del tobillo, de color verde más oscuro.

Kuwabara se había negado rotundamente a llevar el traje que le ofrecieron y simplemente se vistió con un top blanco de tirantes y unos pantalones azul oscuro sujetados por un cinturón normal y corriente. El traje se parecía mucho a su uniforme de instituto, pero si lo hizo porque estaba más cómodo o por lo humano que eran esos trajes… no se lo dijo a nadie. Su cabello se estaba alisando y ahora ya no era rizado, sino más bien ondulado, pese a sus esfuerzos por mantener el mismo peinado de siempre.

Kurama había aceptado gratamente el traje que le habían dado. Siempre amante de los trajes elegantes y de lucha, le dieron uno blanco con el cuello alto y atado como los qipao, y con un manto violeta oscuro que le cubría parte del cuerpo, resaltando de alguna manera su belleza, unida al traje blanco con una cinta también azul y sin nudo. Varias cintas del mismo color que el mando le rodeaban las piernas por debajo de la rodilla y los antebrazos.

Hiei había ignorado completamente los trajes ceremoniosos que le dieron. Se vistió simplemente con lo de siempre. Una camisa de cuero sin mangas y unos pantalones largos que se sujetaban por los tobillos y sus pies iban cubiertos por botas también negras. Llevaba tres cinturones blancos, lo único que contrastaba con su vestimenta aparte del vendaje que se había puesto en el brazo derecho para ocultar su brazo mecánico. El la mano derecha llevaba un guante sin dedos.

"Claro tío, vendré cuando pueda" dijo Yusuke dándole una palmada en el hombro, y seguidamente golpeando de la misma forma amistosa a Chuu, que se iba deshaciendo en lágrimas. "Tío, no bebas si sabes que te pondrás sentimental" dijo riendo.

"Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo" dijo Kurama bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia a sus amigos.

"¡Eso¡Y dile a la peliazul que no se meta en líos!" exclamó Rinku, haciendo que todos rieran.

Sin ton ni son, Yusuke avanzó su mano hacia delante formando un puño. Jin puso su mano encima, seguida por la de Kurama, Touya, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki, Hiei y finalmente Shura.

"Hasta la próxima, tíos"

* * *

**Notas de Autor en su momento:** ¡WOO¡Vivan los finales emotivos! xDD me estoy enganchando demasiado a hacer este tipo de finales… ¡pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Bueno… por fin la aventura va acabando, y lo mismo pasa con el fic… TT.TT yo tampoco puedo con ello… ¡pero debo hacerlo!

Bueno, no sé si habéis reconocido los trajes que he descrito xD pero bueno, ya os digo lo que son. Son de una imagen que encontré por ahí internet hace muuucho tiempo y decidí usarlos en alguna parte. En la imagen salen los Tantei listos para luchar con esos trajes y armas desenfundadas y en el fondo, en grande, está Hiei Jaganshi (a lo verde, ya sabéis xD), Youko Kurama y Yusuke en forma de Mazoku.

Bueno… ¡ÁNIMO¡QUE YA QUEDA MENOS!

**En el próximo capítulo:** Yusuke y compañía vuelven a Ningenkai… ¿Cuál será la reacción de las chicas?

52-. **Shihan:** Maestro, es algo parecido al Sensei, solo que algo más carca.

* * *

**Celine:** ¡Efectivamente¡Ya se acaba! xD Creo que la gente se alegrará, porque este fic ha durado demasiado. La verdad es que me alegra que se termine, porque… no sé, xD de algún modo significa que saldo de una etapa. Y la verdad es que sí me saldría a cuento sacarme el carné de conducir, pero por la ruta de Sabadell sólo tardo una hora en llegar, así que no hay problema (por ahora, dentro de un mes también estaré hasta los _piiiiip_).

**Raven****Black Sparrow: **xDD ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! La verdad es que me alegra que te guste tanto el fic xD Y me temo que aquí no encontrarás demasiado YoukoBotan más que los Frashbacks de cuando ésta era Shou… n.nUu y es que yo prefiero a Shuuichi (adoro a Youko, pero me gusta más en humano). En cuanto a cómo se enteró Kurama de que Keiko estaba embarazada… pues por la energía espiritual de ella, había el de otro ser en ella y claro, Kurama no es tonto xD Y no me molestas en el msn, lo que pasa es que no suelo hablar mucho. Y en cuanto a una secuela… xDD se podría hacer… pero a la vez no se podría. Bueno, ya lo entenderás. xD

**Tomoe-chan: **¡KUWABARA DESPERTÓ! xD Siiii, qué dormilón. Bueno, no se si este capítulo será más corto o más largo o.o la verdad es que no hay ningún orden ni un número contado de palabras, pero normalmente me ocupaban unas 6-7 páginas (claro que mi Word está configurado a 2cm. de margen por cada lado y está escrito a Verdana 8). Y la verdad es que sí me gustan Kuwa y Yukina, lo que pasa es que yo hago sufrir a los que me gustan xD sí, soy así de retorcida.

**Angel****Nemesis:** ¡HOlaaaa! La verdad es que la charla de Lui y Hiei… recuerdo que fue muy complicado, pero era un asunto importante y debía aclararlo ù.u ¡Yo también quiero un hermano como Sakyo que me dé esa cantidad de dinero¿A quién no? Y creo que Shinichi estaba demasiado abrumado por esa cantidad como para sentir nada más xD


	49. De vuelta al hogar

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario: **Después de más de un mes sin regresar a Ningenkai, ya es hora de que los Reikai Tantei regresen… ya queda poco para el final de toda esta aventura, tan solo falta la reconstrucción completa de Reikai.

Recapitulación: _Un secreto entre amigos_

"_Tíos… volveremos a vernos¿verdad?" preguntó Jin tratando de no llorar delante de sus amigos. _

_El portal que llevaría de vuelta a los Reikai Tantei a Ningenkai estaba abierto a sus espaldas. Delante de los Shinobi, los políticos, las Koorime… delante de todos ellos estaban los **Cuatro Guerreros**, nombre con el que había bautizado a los vencedores de los Hirudegan. Todos ellos iban vestidos en trajes ceremoniales, los mejores trajes de las mejores manos. Y con ellos estaba Okino, dispuesta a acompañarles. ._

_A Yusuke lo habían vestido con un traje de color lima. En un principio había hecho una mueca, pero en realidad el color se adhería muy bien a su piel morena y fuerte. Era una túnica de pantalón, con las mangas cortas y un corte en el pecho, mostrando una camisa de un verde más oscuro. En la cintura estaba sujeta una cinta en forma de cinturón, y los pantalones caían sujetos por encima del tobillo, de color verde más oscuro. _

_Kuwabara se había negado rotundamente a llevar el traje que le ofrecieron y simplemente se vistió con un top blanco con tirantes y unos pantalones azul oscuro sujetados por un cinturón normal y corriente. El traje se parecía mucho a su uniforme de instituto, pero si lo hizo porque estaba más cómodo o por lo humano que eran esos trajes… no se lo dijo a nadie. Su cabello se estaba alisando y ahora ya no era rizado, sino más bien ondulado, pese a sus esfuerzos por mantener el mismo peinado de siempre._

_Kurama había aceptado gratamente el traje que le habían dado. Siempre amante de los trajes elegantes y de lucha, le dieron uno blanco con el cuello alto y atado como los qipao, y con un manto violeta oscuro que le cubría parte del cuerpo, resaltando de alguna manera su belleza, unida al traje blanco con una cinta también azul y sin nudo. Varias cintas del mismo color que el mando le rodeaban las piernas por debajo de la rodilla y los antebrazos._

_Hiei había ignorado completamente los trajes ceremoniosos que le dieron. Se vistió simplemente con lo de siempre. Una camisa de cuero sin mangas y unos pantalones largos que se sujetaban por los tobillos y sus pies iban cubiertos por botas también negras. Llevaba tres cinturones blancos, lo único que contrastaba con su vestimenta aparte del vendaje que se había puesto en el brazo derecho para ocultar su brazo mecánico. El la mano derecha llevaba un guante sin dedos._

"_Claro tío, vendré cuando pueda" dijo Yusuke dándole una palmada en el hombro, y seguidamente golpeando de la misma forma amistosa a Chuu, que se iba deshaciendo en lágrimas. "Tío, no bebas si sabes que te pondrás sentimental" dijo riendo._

"_Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo" dijo Kurama bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia a sus amigos. _

"_¡Eso¡Y dile a la peliazul que no se meta en líos!" exclamó Rinku, haciendo que todos rieran._

_Sin ton ni son, Yusuke avanzó su mano hacia delante formando un puño. Jin puso su mano encima, seguida por la de Kurama, Touya, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki, Hiei y finalmente Shura._

"_Hasta la próxima, tíos"_

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cuarenta y Nueve: De vuelta al hogar

Tan acostumbrado estaba al aire de Makai que cuando entraron en Ningenkai fue como recibir una bocanada de oxígeno puro. Yusuke quedó momentáneamente aturdido, y supo que a sus compañeros les había pasado lo mismo. La visión de la luz del día, el cielo azul con varias nubes, el calor del sol, la suavidad de la hierba, el verde los árboles… era como entrar en un sueño…

…o despertar de una pesadilla.

"Ya… estamos aquí" dijo sonriendo y mirando a sus compañeros. Kurama, con una sonrisa algo enigmática mientras bajaba la cabeza, tan solo rió un poco. Kuwabara miraba a su alrededor maravillado, como si de repente sintiera y viera más cosas que antes había pasado desapercibido. Hiei no dijo nada, tan solo miró a su alrededor y calló, Okino, a su lado, también parecía maravillada por la belleza de Ningenkai. "Seh…" Yusuke, tratando de ocultar su verdadera alegría, se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Sus labios esbozaban una gran sonrisa que no pudo borrar por mucho que lo intentara. Pero la verdad es que ni quería hacerlo.

"Vamos… volvamos a casa" dijo Kurama suavemente, ansiando ver a los demás pronto. "El templo está en el este, a esa dirección" dijo apuntando a su izquierda. Yusuke asintió y avanzó tranquilamente, silbando.

Kuwabara no avanzó.

"Oe… Kurama… dile a Yukina que… venga. No quiero que todos me vean así" Kurama se giró mirándole solemne, y asintió. Yusuke no dijo nada, pero su rostro pasó a entristecerse rápidamente, así que siguió andando, ignorando que su mejor amigo se quedara atrás. _«Perdóname Urameshi… pero debes comprender como me siento»_

* * *

Después de esa silenciosa mañana visitando a Genkai, habían resuelto pasar la tarde en la playa. Después de todo, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que ninguna había ido, incluso se habían olvidado completamente de ella hasta que Keiko lo mencionó de golpe, recordando su encuentro con Yusuke después de esperarle dos años hacía… ¿cuánto¿Dos años, también? Solo que esa vez la espera no había sido tan larga… pero sí igual de ansiosa.

"¿Por qué quieres ir a la playa?" preguntó Botan mientras ponía sus cosas en la bolsa. Miraba a Keiko algo extrañada, pero en realidad también le hacía ilusión visitar el mar.

"No sé… pero recordé que cuando Yusuke volvió… fue en el mar" dijo con un suspiro y mirando al cielo desde la habitación de la ventana. Habían algunas nubes, pero eso no desanimó la morena. "Sé que te sonará extraño, casi ridículo, pero creo que si hay un sitio en el que los chicos vayan a aparecer será allá, en el mar" Botan y Yukina, que también tenía sus cosas en su bolsa, asintieron dulcemente, esperando de corazón que su amiga tuviera razón.

_«Tal vez sea porque ella conoce tan bien a Yusuke… creo que es por eso por lo que confiamos en ella. Además¿qué daño nos puede hacer un poco de arena y mar?»_ pensó la peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En la puerta de la entrada del templo estaban Shizuru y Shinichi, que habían traído el coche (Shinichi era el que conducía, porque viajar con Shizuru al volante era bastante… peligroso) y sus ropas (que habían ido a buscar a la ciudad, ya que el plan había sido totalmente improvisado).

"¡Niñas¿venís o qué!" exclamó Shizuru de pronto, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"¡Hai!" contestó Yukina con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía por qué estaba nerviosa, a qué se debían esos cosquilleos en el estómago, pero había algo en la sangre que le decía que debía esperar muy pronto a Kuwabara… pero ese mismo algo le decía que se llevaría una sorpresa. Solo esperaba que ese viaje pudiera tranquilizarla.

"Si es que… mira que tener la idea de la playa, así, de golpe" regañó Shizuru entrando en el coche mientras las chicas bajaban los últimos escalones interminables y se acercaban al vehículo. Shinichi, en el asiento del conductor, le robó el cigarrillo de la mano de su novia y lo aplastó. Ella le hizo una mueca, pero él no dijo nada aparte de sonreír pícaramente. Ellas tres dejaron sus bolsas en el maletero y subieron una detrás de la otra.

* * *

El grupo de Youkai que les habían proveído el ejército de Hiei y Okino era más numeroso de lo que en principio pensaba que serían. Koenma casi esperaba que Hiei lo enviara de vuelta a Reikai a patadas, diciéndole que se buscara su propia ayuda y que lo que le pasara a Reikai no era asunto suyo… pero en realidad le dejó el asunto a Okino, que les dejó a su cargo a unos dos mil quinientos Youkai dispuestos a colaborar para restablecer el equilibrio entre los tres mundos.

Funcionaban muy bien, la organización entre ellos eran perfectos, y todos los Youkai hacían todo lo que podían, puesto que todos ellos tenían un espíritu bondadoso. Entre ellos se encontraban los Shinobi (a Shura le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero entonces ocupaba un alto cargo en la política de Makai y sustituía a Hiei y a Okino mientras los dos estaban fuera, con la ayuda de Lui) y otros amigos de los Reikai Tantei que habían hecho a lo largo de toda su carrera como Reikai Tantei.

El castillo se había reconstruido en un tiempo muy corto y las cosas iban cada vez mejor y más rápido. Incluso el grandioso y bello palacio de Reikai se había agrandado y era aún más impresionante, puesto a que esa vez el castillo se reconstruyó con el ánimo y la fuerza de voluntad de sus trabajadores, no a costa de los esclavos de los grandes de Reikai.

La ciudad, pese a haber perdido la mayor parte de sus habitantes, también había estado siendo reconstruida a su tiempo, y de momento trabajaban con más afán que nunca en embellecer todo lo que se había perdido e incluso todo lo que nunca había habido.

Si Reikai era el esplendor y la belleza, ahora era la pureza de la perfección en un reino.

Incluso habían youkai que pidieron permiso a su nuevo rey (Koenma) y consejo a su reina (Ayame), para quedarse para siempre en ese reino tranquilo y escapar de la anarquía que siempre había regido Reikai. Sabiendo que más población era parte de lo que necesitaban, y sin poder negar una petición de aquellos que trabajaban para ellos, los dos reyes aceptaron de buen grato.

Todos los documentos de Reikai se habían perdido completamente, tan solo quedaban unos cuantos (ni una centésima parte, pero por suerte eran todos de este siglo, los de más adelante podrían reescribirse con el tiempo). Quedaban para el puesto, no solo Guías (Ayame y Hinageshi eran las únicas que quedaban, puesto que Botan había abandonado su poder espiritual) sino que también faltaban las clarividentes.

El primer espíritu en llegar a Reikai había sido el de Genkai. Koenma y Ayame la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y, con el permiso del alma, pidieron a Genkai que fuera una de las clarividentes. Genkai, con el espíritu en forma de la joven de cabellos rosados, asintió encantada y dispuesta a hacerle los favores que Reikai necesitaba si a cambio, después de un tiempo y cuando las cosas fueran mejor, le dejaran marcharse en busca del alma de Toguro.

Genkai fue aceptada. Profetizaba la muerte de las personas y varios oni's y youkai escuchaban atentamente sus palabras y las registraban para los siglos que irían a venir, y a medida que fueron llegando otras almas guiadas, las que tenían el Reiki alto ayudaban a Genkai en su trabajo.

Así Reikai se fue restableciendo completamente.

Los Hirudegan habían hecho un buen trabajo destruyéndolo… pero ellos habían hecho uno aún mejor para embellecerlo.

* * *

"Urameshi… que la chica estuviera esperándote justamente aquí hace dos años, no significa que ahora vuelva a estar… sería demasiado" dijo Hiei con el cejo fruncido y mirando a Okino de soslayo. "Sería mejor ir directamente al templo" trataba de aparentar desinterés, pero Yusuke, Kurama y Okino supieron casi de inmediato que lo que pasaba es que tenía ganas de ver a Yukina y marcharse de nuevo al lugar donde pertenecía. Ningenkai ya no era su mundo, ahora lo era Makai, al que gobernaba.

"No, un momento más" dijo Yusuke sin mirarle, con los ojos clavados en la línea del horizonte que marcaba el mar. Aún era de día… aún estaba claro, hacía tan solo diez minutos que habían dejado atrás a Kuwabara y se paró tan solo al ver el mar, al que corrió para llegar a admirar.

"…Kuwabara-kun estará esperando a Yukina-san" murmuró Kurama. Estaba preocupado. No por el estado físico de su amigo, sino por su estado psíquico. Kuwabara se había llevado un buen «shock» debido a la situación y no lo había podido superar tan fácilmente como lo aparentaba. Siempre había sido un mal actor. Tenía ganas de cumplir su deber, ir a Yukina y mostrarle el lugar en el que su amigo la esperaba.

Además, se moría de ganas de ver a Botan… había pasado casi demasiado tiempo.

"Un poco más… un poco más. Tengo un presentimiento… creo que vienen hacia nosotros. Keiko ha venido a buscarnos" dijo enigmáticamente el Reikai Tantei mirando a sus amigos y apuntando al bosque, la entrada de la playa. Kurama asintió, derrotado, cuando lo sintió también.

La presencia de Botan.

_«¡Botan…!»_ exhaló un suspiro de expectación, de repente sintiendo en su corazón como la presencia de la peliazul se acercaba a un paso rápido. Más que enfriar la relación, durante todo ese tiempo, había empezado a echarla de menos… en especial cuando Tapion había estado a punto de ir a por ella… _«No, eso ya pasó. Botan se acerca… oh, Botan…»_ esperaba que, en cualquier minuto, apareciese su _hembra_ y corriera hacia él.

"Lo notas, Kurama¿verdad?" preguntó Yusuke, como pidiéndole a gritos que lo desafiara a decir que estaba loco. Pero Kurama, sonriendo, asintió. Yusuke también le devolvió la sonrisa y esperaron más y más tiempo hasta la llegada de ellas.

"Vienen"

"Seh" ninguno de los dos esperaba que Hiei comentara nada, pero el Koorime había abierto su bandana y dejaba ver su ojo morado en la frente moverse dramáticamente por su alrededor. "Están más cerca de lo que pensáis…" Okino sonrió ante la expectativa de volver a ver a las chicas.

"¡Escondámonos!" Y con eso, Yusuke jaló del brazo a Kurama y a Okino, corriendo hacia las rocas y escondiéndose en ellas. Hiei estuvo detrás de él en menos de medio segundo.

"¿Yus-?" pero la pregunta de Kurama quedó interrumpida cuando oyeron a lo lejos, un poco más a la derecha de dónde había estado mirando anteriormente, los gritos de exclamación y admiración…

Eran ellas.

* * *

El mar era espléndido. Yukina solo había ido unas cuantas veces, no tantas como le hubiera gustado. La primera vez fue hacía dos años, el día de ese reencuentro tan emotivo entre Yusuke y Keiko. Ese día había estado jugando con Botan en el agua para mirar las colchas de mar y las estrellas, cuando Keiko les sobresaltaron a todos andando en el mar y gritando como una desesperada el regreso de su amado.

Y había vuelto más veces. Con Kazuma. Era doloroso pensar en ello… pero si el recuerdo era lo único con lo que podía seguir viviendo, se aferraría a ellos, a esos mirajes y espejismos de rincones en esa misma playa en que habían salido más de una vez para tomar un picnic, o donde Kazuma le había enseñado a pescar o donde incluso fueron a bañarse una tarde calurosa hacía un año.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo vio… y lo echaba de menos. Kazuma nunca la abandonaba tanto tiempo. Kazuma siempre iba a ella, para asegurarse que estaba bien, para acompañarla…

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo.

"Kazuma…" susurró al viento después de salir al coche mientras Shinichi aparcaba (ignorando las 'recomendaciones' de Shizuru para hacerlo) y las chicas corrían al mar, disfrutando el contacto de la fina arena en sus pies, el olor salado del agua y la brisa fresca del aire… pero ella solo se quedó allá, caminando lentamente y siguiendo a las chicas que se habían adentrado en el mar salpicándose sin compasión. Ella se quedó en la orilla, mientras el agua acariciaba sus pies, helándolos.

Sin Kazuma tenía frío. ¿Por qué no volvía a ella?

"Kazuma…" susurró de nuevo, tragándose las lágrimas de vergüenza. Había llorado ya demasiado, si sus amigas la vieran se entristecerían, y esa salida las había alegrado considerablemente. No estaba en su lugar deprimirlas.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Una de las gemas cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido y fue arrastrado por la corriente del mar.

Botan dio un grito cuando resbaló con algo en el agua y cayó estrepitosamente, llevándose a Keiko con ella al agua.

"…está en el bosque y te espera, Yukina-san" volteó y vio a Kurama, detrás de ella, sonriendo tristemente.

Dejando ir más perlas, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de alegría (_«Han vuelto… dios mío, han vuelto… Kazuma ha vuelto, me espera…»_), hizo una profunda reverencia a Kurama y desapareció en el bosque, por donde había venido, pasando tras una sobresaltada Shizuru y Shinichi. _«¿Pero por qué en el bosque?»_ fue lo que pensó cuando se adentró en él, gritando su nombre.

* * *

"¡K'SO¡KURAMA¡HAS ESTROPEADO LA SORPRESA!" gritó una voz de pronto, obligando a Keiko a dejar de pelearse con Botan en el mar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse la ropa, así que seguía con los tejanos piratas y la blusa arremangada, pero eso no le importó, porque Botan estaba en el mismo estado. Pero las dos dejaron de tratar de empujarse mutuamente abajo cuando esa voz le interrumpió.

Esa voz llenó de alegría a Keiko, de alegría, de tristeza, de desesperación, aturdimiento, confusión… la llenó de vida. Yusuke estaba allí, apareciendo de las rocas con un gesto enfadado mientras saltaba encima de Kurama y le hacía un placaje, enviando a los dos al suelo.

Botan también miraba la escena como si estuviera viendo a una vaca con tres cabezas y seis cuernos.

Se miraron aturdidas mientras Kurama trataba de zarparse de las garras de Yusuke, los dos también demasiado contentos como para pelearse 'en serio'. No tuvieron tiempo de gritar siquiera cuando las dos chicas se les lanzaron al cuello. Pero sí tuvieron tiempo de devolverles el abrazo y compartir un beso largo.

Shizuru, desde la distancia, lo observaba con detenimiento y sorpresa. Si ellos estaban ahí (incluso Hiei lo estaba, acompañado de Okino en las rocas, apartados) Kazuma también estaba.

Shinichi le dio un apretón en la mano y ella supo que pocas veces había estado tan feliz a su lado.

* * *

"Estoy aquí, Yukina-chan" susurró Kuwabara. Yukina, que estaba a unos veinte pasos de donde él se encontraba (en un claro del bosque, sentado y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol), se detuvo, algo sobresaltada. "Soy yo, Kazuma" pero su voz era distinta. Más grave, más feroz, menos… humana. Yukina iba a girarse, y él, presintiéndolo, gritó "¡No te gires!"

"¿Kazuma?" preguntó ella, confusa y aturdida. Dolida. Ahora que sabía que Kazuma estaba allá… le sentía. Sentía su dolor, su desesperación… su miedo al rechazo. Pero ella no lo entendía. Había algo diferente en él… pero ¿qué importaba¡Él estaba con ella! Se iba a girar, pero de nuevo él (como leyéndole el pensamiento) la detuvo, así que se quedó quieta, tragándose las lágrimas. "¿Doushite…?" preguntó tratando de mantener la voz neutra y fallando torpemente.

"Hay algo que debo decirte" vino esa voz tan… desconocida, de algún modo. "He cambiado"

"Lo sé. Eres Youkai" no supo de dónde sacó esa conclusión, pero de repente lo supo. Había perdido su humanidad… era _eso_ lo que había cambiado en él. Su _humanidad_. Y de la misma manera sabía que la seguía amando… porque él le dijo que siempre la amaría. No vio la cara dolida y sorprendida de Kazuma, pero no le hizo falta. "Kazuma… soy tu hembra, te quiero…, no me importa que hayas cambiado, ni a qué, yo…"

"Iie…" su voz era la de siempre… algo grave, algo más agresivo… pero el tono amoroso cuando se dirigía a ella era el mismo. Y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y proclamar su amor por ella como tantas veces o había hecho… pero su miedo a ser rechazado como monstruo, como ser abominable era peor que eso. "Ahora soy peligroso… peligroso para ti, ahora soy una amenaza…"

"¡Kazuma!"

"¡Escúchame, por favor, Yukina…!" le suplicó, agradeciendo que ella le hubiera hecho caso y que estuviera de espaldas. Si la viera… si le viera la cara sabría que no podría con su amor y le pediría que no le abandonara… pero no podía hacer. Tenía que dejar que ella decidiera si quería quedarse con él o dejarle. "Cada vez soy más violento… yo podría… yo podría hacerte daño, podría _matarte_, Yukina… yo no creo que te merezcas algo así, te mereces algo mejor y-"

"Y las Koorime no nos enamoramos dos veces" dijo ella suavemente, caminando hacia él, de espaldas. "Yo me he enamorado de ti. Serás Youkai, serás el monstruo que dices ser y que sientes que eres… pero para mi siempre serás Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre que defiende el poder del amor con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre al que amo como a nadie en este mundo" admitió.

Y sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla. Una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro mientras sentía que él se ponía de rodillas, descansando su frente en su nuca y sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ella puso sus manos encima. El cambio lo percibió enseguida. La piel no era fina, sino dura, fuerte… las venas, que ya antes se le marcaban, parecían hechas de acero y notaban un palpitar curioso en ellas…

Sus uñas, antes cortas debido a sus nervios, ahora eran garras cortas pero duras, tan solo rozándolas sintió lo peligrosas que podían ser.

"Yukina… ¿es eso verdad? Lo que me acabas de decir… ¿es verdad?" el tono suplicante no fue lo que convenció a Yukina, sino el amor y el deseo que escondía bajo ella. Claro que amaba a Kazuma Kuwabara. Ella así se lo dijo y él le permitió que se girara. "Fue un licántropo… perdóname…"

Era verdad que había cambiado, pero sus ojos, pese a ser fieros, mostraban el mismo amor y convicción en sus palabras. Habría perdido su humanidad física, en eso no le quedaba duda alguna a Yukina, pero también era verdad que su corazón era igual de humana como siempre. Y eso la enterneció.

Sus facciones, antes duras, habían suavecido considerablemente, y su cabello (oscurecido), se había ido ondulando mostrando su verdadera longitud. Ahora su piel era más morena y estaba más tensa, revelando sus musculosos brazos con belleza y elegancia. Ciertamente su cuerpo no era enteramente humano, pero supo enseguida que no tendría problemas para adaptarse a su mundo diario y cotidiano.

Sus emociones eran humanas, y eso era lo único que le importaba a Yukina.

Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y se acercó a él, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

* * *

**Notas de Autor en su momento:** Me gustaría que disculparais mi terrible redacción. No sólo este capítulo, sino los últimos hasta ahora no han sido los mejores puesto que me he presionado demasiado en acabarlo en el tiempo que había previsto. Ahora veo que lo acabaré a tiempo y me alegro que el estilo no sea tan malo como para volver a rescribirlo por completo (eso me mataría x.x)

Bueno…, ya nos acercamos al fin. Esto me duele… es un proyecto que he completado en un año y del que estoy tremendamente orgullosa, y veo que llega a su fin.

**En el próximo capítulo:** El fin.

* * *

**Tomoe-chan:** xDD Seh, persona que me gusta, personaje que torturo, es algo inevitable en mí. ¡LO IMPRIMES? Oh my god xDDDDD ya me dirás cuántas páginas son, pues xD un día lo calcularé… Trataré de leer tu fic, pero no te aseguro que lo haga (gomen) lo que pasa es que al estar con la universidad y tal, ahora tengo bastante poco tiempo. Además, he decidido dejar de lado esa adicción que tengo a los fics xD (a leerlos, no podría dejar de escribirlos nunca)

**Ladyandromeda:** La verdad es que el que la historia esté llegando a su fin me está afectando más ahora que antes, cuando realmente estaba _escribiendo _los últimos capítulos. En parte me alegro que te cause tristeza, porque significa que la historia ha llegado a su fin, pero me alegraría mucho más si te quedaras con un buen sabor de boca, pues ese era mi objetivo. ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos! De verdad, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que te apasione tanto esta historia. ¡Espero seguir con tu apoyo en "Puertas"!

**Take****That Forever 22:** xDD Pues ya no hay lemon, lo siento mucho xD Los lemon se acabaron hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro que te guste tanto este capítulo y temo decirte que no, que no será posible hacer una secuela de YYHD. Sabrás el por qué cuando publique el siguiente capitulo. xD Espero que me digas qué es lo que pensabas que le diría Kurama a Botan.

**Golden****Peony:** Jajaja¡me alegro mucho de saber que estás bien¿En serio te hizo llorar lo de Genkai? Jaja, en parte completé mi objetivo, que es conmocionar, pero siento mucho haberte creado ese disgusto. ¡Te ayudaré en lo que sea¡¡Cuenta conmigo!

**Raven****Black Sparrow:** xD ¡Nadie es ninguna molestia! xDD Una secuela de YYHD de los hijos… xD Puf, yo no me veo con el valor de escribir otra historia tan larga, sinceramente, aunque si te tomas la idea en serio y de verdad te hiciera ilusión, podríamos discutirlo, jaja. Sí, creo que la reacción de Yuusuke la clavé bastante bien, después de todo, Yuu es Yuu. Y Kurama es un alma cariñosa, se siente culpable y todo lo que quiere hacer es ayudar. ¡Espero que disfrutaras de este chapter también!

**Angel****Nemesis:** ¡Mi fiel lectora hasta ahora¡Eres un cielo por acompañarme siempre! xD Ja, en mis fics siempre hay drama, es algo inevitable. xD Y claro, Yuusuke siempre lo arreglará todo a puñetazos, así es él, xD y pobre Kuwabara… ¡claro que es un hombre! … ¿verdad que sí? Je. La verdad es que tienes razón, debería haberme centrado un poco más en Shura, es una lástima que no lo hiciera. Pero bueno, aquí estamos. Jeje, yo a Shura me lo imagino como una monada, qué quieres xD.

* * *

**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES DE MIS OTROS FICS:** Id a mi perfil de fanfiction, allí expongo por qué dejaré de publicar durante una temporada. Los lectores de YYHD no os preocupéis, ésta es la única serie que no se verá afectada (después de todo, sólo queda un capítulo). 


	50. El final de la aventura

**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario: **La historia definitiva ha llegado a su fin…

**Notas de Autor:** Este capítulo es el más largo de todo el fic (¿os extraña¡Es el último!) y tal vez el más sentimental. Casi duele tener que escribir esto… ¡adelante, pero!

Recapitulación: _De vuelta al hogar_

"_¡Kazuma!"_

"_¡Escúchame, por favor, Yukina…!" le suplicó, agradeciendo que ella le hubiera hecho caso y que estuviera de espaldas. Si la viera… si le viera la cara sabría que no podría con su amor y le pediría que no le abandonara… pero no podía hacer. Tenía que dejar que ella decidiera si quería quedarse con él o dejarle. "Cada vez soy más violento… yo podría… yo podría hacerte daño, podría matarte, Yukina… yo no creo que te merezcas algo así, te mereces algo mejor y-"_

"_Y las Koorime no nos enamoramos dos veces" dijo ella suavemente, caminando hacia él, de espaldas. "Yo me he enamorado de ti. Serás Youkai, serás el monstruo que dices ser y que sientes que eres… pero para mi siempre serás Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre que defiende el poder del amor con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre al que amo como a nadie en este mundo" admitió. _

_Y sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla. Una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro mientras sentía que él se ponía de rodillas, descansando su frente en su nuca y sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ella puso sus manos encima. El cambio lo percibió enseguida. La piel no era fina, sino dura, fuerte… las venas, que ya antes se le marcaban, parecían hechas de acero y notaban un palpitar curioso en ellas…_

_Sus uñas, antes cortas debido a sus nervios, ahora eran garras cortas pero duras, tan solo rozándolas sintió lo peligrosas que podían ser. _

"_Yukina… ¿es eso verdad? Lo que me acabas de decir… ¿es verdad?" el tono suplicante no fue lo que convenció a Yukina, sino el amor y el deseo que escondía bajo ella. Claro que amaba a Kazuma Kuwabara. Ella así se lo dijo y él le permitió que se girara. "Fue un licántropo… perdóname…"_

_  
Era verdad que había cambiado, pero sus ojos, pese a ser fieros, mostraban el mismo amor y convicción en sus palabras. Habría perdido su humanidad física, en eso no le quedaba duda alguna a Yukina, pero también era verdad que su corazón era igual de humana como siempre. Y eso la enterneció. _

_Sus facciones, antes duras, habían suavecido considerablemente, y su cabello (oscurecido), se había ido ondulando mostrando su verdadera longitud. Ahora su piel era más morena y estaba más tensa, revelando sus musculosos brazos con belleza y elegancia. Ciertamente su cuerpo no era enteramente humano, pero supo enseguida que no tendría problemas para adaptarse a su mundo diario y cotidiano. _

_Sus emociones eran humanas, y eso era lo único que le importaba a Yukina. _

_Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y se acercó a él, besándolo suavemente en los labios._

YuuYuuHakusho: La definitiva

Capítulo Cincuenta: El final de la aventura

"¡Oe¡Suki, haz caso a tu madre!" la voz exasperada de Yusuke Urameshi no se hizo esperar y Keiko, que estaba a su lado, suspiró agradecida. La pequeña parecía siempre hacer caso a su padre y pasar por alto sus propias órdenes, aunque nunca hubo conflictos entre madre e hija. Justo en esos momentos estaban regañándola por una pequeña travesura que había cometido en el restaurante.

Suki, la niña pequeña, tenía ya cuatro años pero era igual de lista y astuta que su padre, propensa a meterse en líos de los que no podía salir sin ayuda, una copia clavada a su padre en la infancia. Pero había adquirido rasgos de su madre, no tan solo físicos, sino su facilidad a la hora de convencer, su inteligencia y su perfeccionismo era claro en ella tanto como en su madre.

La pequeña travesura había tenido lugar en un pequeño (aunque ciertamente exitoso, el linaje de los Yukimura era conocido en todo Tokio) restaurante de toda la cadena de la familia de Keiko. El negocio había crecido increíblemente los últimos dos años y ya habían abierto más de un restaurante por diversas ciudades. Ellos, por eso, se encargaban de la principal, cuya extensión no era grande, pero sin duda, era el restaurante de Ramen más popular.

Suki había dejado ir un poco de aceite por el suelo 'accidentalmente', causando que la primera víctima (un señor de negocios que parecía estar de muy mal humor) resbalase por el suelo y se pringara de aceite. Habían pedido disculpas incontables veces, pero la pequeña había logrado derretir el corazón de aquél hombre, haciendo que la perdonara pero no comió nada a cambio, tan solo se fue murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

"Vale…" las orden de su padre había sido clara, pese a todo. Miró a su madre con sus ojos grandes y redondos de color castaño y, tímidamente, dijo "Perdona… no lo haré más" Keiko suspiró y miró a Yusuke, como exasperada al ver el reflejo de su marido en su hija y sonrió.

_«No sé como se lo maneja, pero nunca estoy enfadada con ella más de tres minutos, aunque luego me tenga que hacer la mala»_ pensó la madre, Urameshi Keiko. "Pues bueno, ahora ves y recoge tu habitación. Como castigo, te pasarás una semana sin ver la tele"

"¿Quéeeeee?" exclamó la niña mirando a su padre, suplicante. Yusuke suspiró, dejando entender a su hija que su madre era la que hacía las normas. Murmurando palabras de descontento, la pequeña de ojos grandes, cabello grueso y negro y cuerpo de constitución flacucha pero fuerte, subió las escaleras del restaurante hasta subir a su habitación y empezar a recogerla (pese a que diez minutos después estaría leyendo un cómic de lucha). Ella, sorprendiendo a sus padres y conocidos de la familia, tenía bastante Reiki en su cuerpo pero no lo sabía manifestar (Keiko había permitido a Yusuke entrenarla, pero tan solo después de los ocho años).

"La niña a salido clavada a ti, Yusuke" murmuró Keiko con una sonrisita. Ella no había cambiado mucho, pero se notaba claramente en su rostro que era madre. No solo había aumentado un poco de peso después del parto (un parto natural en el que casi rompió la mano de su marido), sino que había vuelto a cortarse el pelo bien corto, pero con el flequillo aún largo. Otro cambio en ella era que había empezado a llevar gafas de montura fina. No solo trabajaba en el restaurante (era Yusuke quién lo mantenía, en general) pero su afición a la fotografía y su talento se hizo evidente pocos meses después del nacimiento de la pequeña. NA1

Yusuke empezó a ser más trabajador y serio que antes cuando los restaurantes progresaron de manera casi impensable (tenía la impresión de que la buena suerte era un regalo de Koenma, al que no había vuelto a ver desde la reunión del año pasado, para agradecerle lo que había hecho por Reikai). Se había cortado el pelo, pero su rostro era casi igual de juvenil que antes. Su madurez, pese a no ser vigente en su rostro (al ser Mazoku, el proceso de envejecimiento se retrasaba), era evidente en sus ojos y en su forma de ser. De vez en cuando iba a Makai (una vez al mes durante un fin de semana, aproximadamente) para ir a ver a Hiei y a entrenar (seguía queriendo mantenerse en forma, cosa que no era una sorpresa).

Se habían casado un mes después de aquél segundo encuentro en la playa. No había sido una boda grande, tan solo una pequeña celebración en el templo de Genkai y una fiesta durante toda la noche para celebrar los novios. Yusuke no se había tomado demasiado mal la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de su Maestra, en verdad admitió que ella misma le confesó lo que le iría a pasar antes de que regresase, pero sus visitas en la tumba cada mes eran puntuales, nunca fallaba contarle lo que les pasaba a él y su familia. Y también le dio las gracias.

Su matrimonio iba bien. Habían discusiones, pero a sabiendas de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no tardaban más de cuatro días en reconciliarse y menos de dos semanas para volver a discutir. Justamente el día siguiente descubrirían que Keiko estaba embarazada, y más adelante sabían que sería un varón. El hermano de Suki se llamaría Takeo Urameshi.

"Seh, pero las notas que saca son las tuyas" admitió el moreno besando a su mujer en los labios.

* * *

"Me sabe mal tener que dejar a los niños con Kurama" eran pocas las veces que Kuwabara lo admitía, pero en ese mes caían dos lunas llenas. Yukina, que estaba a su lado con el mismo aspecto juvenil de siempre, con sus eternos quince años, rió suavemente. "Aunque dice que no le importa porque le gustan, pero creo que Botan-chan explotará" la sonrisa que mostró el hombre era sincera y llena de diversión.

"Sou, sou" asintió la Koorime suavemente mientras cogía de la mano su marido "Pero dentro de poco podremos dejarles en una guardería, dentro de poco cumplirán los dos años" Kuwabara asintió.

"Aunque admito que no me fío para que cuiden mis niños" dijo casi dramáticamente, causando una risa por parte de Yukina.

Kuwabara seguía viviendo con los demás, en Ningenkai, pese tener que volver a Makai cada luna llena para evitar causar destrozos innecesarios en la ciudad y no llamar la atención. Kurama había ayudado mucho al licántropo con el corazón de un hombre, le había llevado un día a un bosque abandonado y grande donde se podría transformar sin necesidad de derramar sangre y le había hecho varias pociones con hierbas naturales para no perder la sanidad en cada transformación, para mantenerse tranquilo, evitando ser violento innecesariamente. Además, esas pociones neutralizaban el dolor de cada transformación.

Él tampoco había cambiado mucho. Aparte de sus cambios en las facciones, cabello, piel y músculo, seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo. Trabajaba en Ningenkai como escritor de ensayos médicos, un trabajo que le permitía estar en casa y ayudar a Yukina con los niños y a los Youkai perdidos. Vivían en el templo de Genkai como ella misma les había pedido y hacían su trabajo. Si habían Youkai que traspasaban la frontera cuidaban de ellos y les buscaban la forma de volver, pero tampoco permitían que ninguno de ellos tratara de apoderarse del maravilloso bosque, que permanecía intacto pese a las ofertas de compra de territorio de varias empresas de construcción.

Le decía constantemente que no era necesario que Yukina se molestara en acompañarle a Makai en ese bosque abandonado, pero ella siempre insistía, diciéndole que si no iba con él seguramente se sentiría solo. Sabiendo que su esposa tenía razón, dejaba que lo acompañaba. Gracias a la poción de Kurama y que podía mantener la calma no se tenía que preocupar por hacerle daño. La primera vez, llena de incertidumbre, habían estado acompañados por Yusuke y al ver que todo iba bien, solo les acompañó un par de veces más, eternamente agradecido al chico.

Se habían casado dieciocho meses después que Yusuke y Keiko. Su matrimonio se celebró en el mismo lugar en el templo y la fiesta se celebró en la playa donde pasaron un fin de semana con los niños y la tranquilidad. Las visitas entre las familias de los Reikai Tantei eran frecuentes.

Yukina, como toda Koorime que tiene hijos por reproducción sexual, tuvo dos hijos gemelos, un hijo y una hija (Kaori y Nyoko NA2). Nacieron hacía casi dos años y los cumplirían al llegar Julio. Los dos eran idénticos, salvo en el color de los ojos. Los ojos de los dos eran grandes, rasgados y expresivos; y su cabello fino y suave, ligeramente alborotado y rizado, de un color cobre. Los ojos de Kaori, el chico, eran rojos y con una mirada dura y penetrante pese a su corta edad, uno simplemente sabía que el niño era fuerte y su cabello era más corto que el de su hermana. Su hermana siempre tenía cabello recogido en dos colas de caballo altas y sus ojos eran negros y llenos de amor e inocencia.

Los dos tenían apariencias totalmente humanas, pese a no serlo. Eran la combinación de dos fuentes de Youki totalmente opuestas. El ki bondadoso de las Koorime y el ki agresivo de los licántropos, creando una mezcla muy humana. Era cierto que Kaori había salido más bien a su padre y Nyoko a su madre, pero a veces parecía ser al revés cuando a la niña se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Criarles había sido muy difícil, por lo que habían necesitado mucha ayuda de Kurama y Botan (les debían mucho) para cuidarles cuando no estaban en casa.

Eran tremendamente perspicaces para su edad, pese a conservar la dulzura de todos los niños. Su ki se manifestaba pocas veces y nunca de manera violenta u ofensiva. Lo poco que pasaba era su resistencia a temperaturas increíblemente altas o bajas y la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos. La educación que recibían ya de bien pequeños era en la verdad de la paz y el amor, por eso Kuwabara nunca les enseñaría a sus hijos a dar puñetazos o patadas como haría Yusuke, sabiendo que tal vez su naturaleza les llevaría a otra cosa. Protegían a sus hijos de manera casi exagerada, pero el amor del resultado valía la pena.

No sabían si ellos se transformarían o no, ni a qué edad, pero más adelante resultaría ser que no sería así. Por lo que les contaría Koenma unos años más adelante cuando la información sobre los licántropos se recuperó y amplió, sus hijos no lo serían a menos que recibieran un mordisco (cosa que, obviamente, no pasaría nunca) ya que no era una cosa hereditaria.

"No creo que causen muchos problemas" dijo Yukina dulcemente.

* * *

"Muy bien… dime otra vez por qué tenemos que cuidar de ellos" murmuró Botan ahogando un suspiro exasperado. Kurama, a su lado, rió silenciosamente mientras miraba a su prometida con una sonrisa resignada. "No me vengas con lo de la guardería y los dos años… lo que creo que es que Kuwa-chan no confía en ningún otro para este trabajo… y por que _tú_ eres demasiado bueno como para decir que no" admitió ella con una mueca falsa.

Kurama rió aún más, tratando de ser silencioso para no despertar a los pequeños que dormían en la habitación de los invitados, los hijos de Kuwabara y Yukina, de los cuales ellos eran los canguros cuando sus padres se iban. Miró a Botan con una sonrisa tierna, sin poder despegar sus ojos de ella.

Ciertamente, el ser humana y después de todo el rollo de los Hirudegan, ella había decidido hacer un cambio. Lo primero que hizo fue cortarse el pelo de forma casi drástica, por encima de los hombros de forma escalada, con los mechones de delante más cortos que los de atrás, dándole un aire juvenil y maduro a la vez. Además de eso, había empezado a arreglarse más, se había ido probando pendientes en forma de aro de plata que resaltaban sus ojos. Su estómago estaba cada vez más grande, puesto que había en su útero un bebé de seis meses.

Él mismo había hecho varios cambios. Para empezar, él también se había cortado el cabello, dejándolo corto como cuando tenía trece años. Algo más largo que el resto de los hombres, pero sin duda terriblemente corto comparado con su larga melena escarlata. Pasaba de la nuca pero no podía esconder las semillas, pero su flequillo seguía largo y los mechones al lado de la cara le llegaban un poco por encima de la barbilla; y había empezado a llevar gafas, también.

Habían comprado una modesta casa a las afueras la ciudad. No era muy grande, pero era unifamiliar y cómoda, agradable a la vista y uno siempre se sentía como en casa al entrar. Vivían bastante apartados de la ciudad, en un pueblo de estatura mediana a veinte minutos de la ciudad, pero a una hora del templo (una ventaja, comparados con Yusuke que estaban a hora y media más el tráfico). Tenía un jardín enorme, siempre con flores y plantas, causante de la admiración (y a veces envidia) de sus vecinos.

Kurama trabajaba como médico en el hospital público de la ciudad (le habían ofrecido ofertas increíbles los hospitales privados, pero él se negaba a dejar de asistir a aquellos que no podían permitirse buenos médicos, pero aún así atendía a todo aquél que realmente lo necesitaba, no los que podían pagarle más o menos) y recibía mucho dinero mensualmente, bastante del cual lo donaba al mismo hospital para que avanzase en técnica. Se había especializado en enfermedades crónicas como el cáncer y la SIDA, entre otros. Recetaba, aparte de medicamentos como antibióticos o penicilina, medicamentos naturales (su basto conocimiento era admirado por todos los médicos del hospital) y si lo que necesitaba eran plantas de Makai, iba él mismo y se lo entregaba a su paciente gratis. Más de una vez había trabajado como cirujano en operaciones complicadas, pero se negaba a dedicarse a eso profesionalmente.

Botan, también conocedora de métodos sanitarios, trabajaba en el mismo hospital como enfermera. Más que estar al lado del médico y recetar (cosa que no se le daba mal, pero prefería mantenerse al margen por si se equivocaba) lo que hacía era acompañar a los pacientes y a los familiares de éstos, ya que estaba dotada con el don de la socialización y empatía. Si alguien necesitaba una ayuda urgente en el quirófano, ella siempre acudía con determinación, pese a que su especialidad no fuera esa, su anterior contacto con muertos y cadáveres casi la había inmunizado a cuerpos sin conciencia. Y si podía, si no estaba demasiado ocupada dándole los instrumentos al médico, lo que hacía era proyectar un mínimo de ki para que el paciente no sufriera (sería una tontería hacerlo para que no muriera, porque sabía que lo haría igualmente si le tocaba).

Esos últimos meses, Botan había estado de baja en cuanto a la actividad más movida en el hospital, y una semana atrás había tenido que dejar completamente el trabajo por baja de maternidad (ese tiempo había estado simpatizando con la gente y animándola, el mejor trabajo que sabía hacer) cuando los vómitos empezaron a molestar en sus trabajos.

Cuando tenían el día libre (que casi siempre era a la vez, tal y como habían pedido en el hospital) lo dedicaban a viajar por Makai. Kurama, sabiendo que Botan quería hacer lo mismo que antes como cuando era Shou, había empezado a enseñarle el arte del Youki. No le había costado casi nada en recordar a usar su ki y a proyectarlo en las plantas, pero seguía con dificultades a la hora de controlarlo. En cuanto a las transformaciones, Botan solo volvía a ser Shou cuando hacía el amor con Kurama intensamente, y por mucho que trataran de revertirla a su aire, era imposible.

"_Tal vez sea mejor así. Esa es una etapa pasada de nuestras vidas, después de todo"_ le había dicho Kurama cuando ella le expresó su frustración medio año atrás (cuando dejaron de entrenar por su embarazo, aunque retomarían sus entrenamientos después y conseguiría dominar las plantas, mas no su transformación).

Se habían prometido cuatro meses atrás y esperaban la llegada de la primavera, cuando las sakura's empezaran a brotar de los árboles. Hubieron decidido celebrar su boda, como no, en el templo de Genkai que visitaban casi regularmente cuando podían. Kuwabara y Yukina habían estado encantados. Keiko, que seguía viendo a menudo a Botan, había prometido asistir con Yusuke (a quién a veces acompañaba Kurama para ir a Makai e ir a visitar a Hiei).

"Si te pones así con ellos dos, imagínate cuando llegue nuestro bebé" murmuró Kurama en su oído.

* * *

"Umm… parece que las Koorime por fin han abierto su reino a los demás, ese es un buen paso" dijo Okino sonriente y mirando a Hiei. Los dos eran oficialmente los dos reyes de Makai hasta que se celebrara el próximo torneo de Makai (que seguramente sería dentro de un año). El equilibrio entre los tres mundos se había reestablecido casi por completo y muchos de los Youkai que se fueron no volvieron, creando así un vínculo más abierto entre el mundo demoníaco con el espiritual.

"Hn. Todo es gracias a Lui" dijo él con una mueca, en el fondo agradecido. El puesto que le habían otorgado como máximo representante y más poderoso de Makai no le había vuelto avaricioso, seguía con la misma faceta indiferente y casi enfadada. Gracias a él se habían establecido reglas y equilibrio en Makai y habían pocos en contra del gobierno del Koorime y la Mizu.

Entre sus agentes más importantes estaban, por supuesto, los Shinobi, Shura y Lui. Todos ellos representaban una parte muy importante de Makai, y todos ellos tenían en sus manos un poder del que no abusaban. Era casi increíble, pero la democracia que se había establecido se había visto casi forzada a ir perfectamente bien. Todos los Youkai vivían con el miedo que Hiei pudiera convertirse en otro Hirudegan… así que solo seguían sus órdenes. Además, tampoco estaba tan mal…

Las visitas de sus compañeros era bastante regular. Veía a cada uno de ellos al menos una vez al mes. El que visitaba con más frecuencia era Yusuke, que usaba sus campos de entrenamiento para seguir en forma. Kuwabara, siempre que iba, se refugiaba en un bosque cerca de su castillo (el antiguo castillo de Mukuro, que fue reconstruido con el tiempo) y finalmente lo visitaba durante unas horas y ya apenas se peleaban más que simpáticamente. Sabía que el Kitsune estaba muy ocupado, pero también lo veía a menudo y le traía nuevos medicamentos ningen y buscaba otros originarios de Makai.

No había casi cambios en su vida. Esos cuatro años habían sido lo mismo aparte de su nuevo puesto. Su relación con Okino, aparte de crecer, no había cambiado. Una vez, cuando Kurama había visitado con Botan, ella preguntó pícaramente "_¿Cuándo vienen los niños?"_ pero no recibió más que una mirada nerviosa de Okino y una mirada asesina de Hiei. Al verdad es que no se lo habían planteado. Pocas veces los Youkai tenían descendencia a menos que estuvieran realmente seguros, además, siempre lo hacían cuando estaban en edad madura. Ellos aún eran jóvenes, por lo que la descendencia no era algo que les preocupase.

Pese a que Ningenkai no supiera de la existencia de Makai, ellos seguían facilitándoles el camino cuando un humano se perdía. De ese trabajo se encargaban los Shinobi entre otros hipnotizadores. Shura era el que se encargaba de la política interior y Lui de todos los problemas de guerras, en los que ella siempre ponía la paz (si no, era Hiei, y pocos pueblos querían llegar a eso, su mal humor seguía siendo popular en Makai).

También, siempre que podían, echaban una mano a Reikai a cambio de otros favores (como utensilios que pudieran ayudarles, no con los pudieran hacer uso personal) y en ese tiempo estaba prácticamente reconstruido del todo.

* * *

"Hay luna llena en Ningenkai, creo que hoy volveremos a ver a Kuwabara-san y a Yukina-chan" dijo Okino con una sonrisa "Pronto deberíamos ir nosotros a visitar Ningenkai, hace mucho que no veo a los demás y me apetece ir…, como unas vacaciones"

"Hn. Nosotros no podemos tomarnos vacaciones… pero no estaría mal ir a ver" admitió el Koorime con una mueca incómoda, como si esa revelación fuera a quitarle el orgullo. Okino rió.

Y no solo pasaron cuatro años para los Reikai Tantei, sino que todos ellos vivieron una vida llena. El contacto entre ellos fue disminuyendo, y treinta años después lo único que quedaba de entre ellos era el recuerdo. El tiempo no perdona a sus víctimas, la memoria es terriblemente traicionera…

Los recuerdos de sus aventuras se fueron borrando y se mezclaron con la imaginación, ya poco quedaba de real cincuenta años después.

Lo único que recordaron todos ellos antes de exhalar su último suspiro fue que, en toda su vida, nunca habían tenido unos compañeros iguales.

Incluso después de la muerte, los nombres de los Reikai Tantei se fueron dispersando en leyendas, y esta historia, a la que he bautizado como "YuuYuuHakusho: la definitiva" es la más verosímil que he encontrado.

* * *

---FIN---

* * *

**Notas de Autor en su momento:** ¡FIN! Este fic de 50 capítulos ya ha llegado a su fin… uff… casi me pongo emotiva al acabarlo xDD pero bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene un final. En realidad este capítulo me ha costado menos de escribir de lo que me pensaba. Es más, creo que el epílogo (veamos… ¿cómo una historia tan larga como esta no tendrá epílogo? xD) será lo peor.

Tal vez muchos os preguntéis… ¿y por qué tienen que olvidarse¿Por qué no pueden seguir viéndose? La respuesta en clara y sencilla… este fic ha tenido un final feliz, pero he dedicado demasiado esfuerzo en él como para terminarlo de manera tan vulgar y ordinaria. Nadie retiene a sus amigos el tiempo que desearía, y no solo le da el aspecto realista a este fic, sino que deja un sabor "agridulce" que siempre he apreciado en las mejores historias.

Uff… ha sido el esfuerzo de un año. Ha habido veces en que me he entretenido semanas para un solo capítulo, y ha habido días en que he escrito dos el mismo. Este fic ha sido mi fuente de inspiración este último año, me ha acompañado en cada fragmento de papel en mi tiempo libre y me ha guiado e inspirado para moverme a mayores ambiciones. Sin duda, este fic es el más importante para mí y el más especial de toda mi "carrera" como "Autor de Fics".

Apenas he publicado la mitad de este fic mientras escribo esto, pero veo que a la gente le gusta. Quisiera agradecer todo vuestro apoyo aquí y ahora, dándoos gracias por animarme a seguir este fic con tanta pasión ya que, sin vosotros, esto no hubiera sido posible.

Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que aspiran ser escritores. No tiene por qué ser un escritor de novelas, no tiene por qué querer dedicarse a esto profesionalmente, pero quiero dejar constancia aquí y ahora que si alguien quiere dejar la imprenta de su imaginación: que lo haga. No importa que la gente no lo lea, no importa que a la gente no le guste… lo más importante a la hora de escribir no son los demás: es uno mismo. Escribir es realizarse, es saber expresarse de un modo artístico, haciendo un buen uso de las palabras y de tal manera que afecte al escritor mientras plasma, palabra por palabra, sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus ilusiones y mil cosas más.

¿Qué importa si a la gente le gusta, o no¿Qué importa si el escrito o la idea es buena, o no? Lo que importa es que vosotros hayáis superado esos obstáculos con dignidad, escribiendo porque os gusta y no por placer a los demás.

Un buen escritor no puede gustar si no se gusta a sí mismo.

Sin más que decir, sino agradecer de nuevo vuestra atención, me despido cordialmente de este fic y de vosotros, mis lectores.

_Sachiko (Kari) Ishikawa (ahora Koshi Sekisen)_

* * *

Epílogo: _Tres mundos _NA3

Ese día, el 5 de Agosto, después de casi diez años desde su última aventura como Reikai Tantei, había amanecido completamente soleado y apenas se distinguían tres o cuatro nubes en el cielo que no predicaban tormenta. Yusuke Urameshi, antiguo detective espiritual, ahora marido y padre de la familia Urameshi y jefe de la cadena de restaurantes Yukimura, iba en su coche maldiciendo el tráfico que le haría llegar tarde. A su lado, su mujer suspiró exasperada.

"¿Cálmate, quieres?" le dijo ella ajustando sus gafas de montura fina sobre el puente de su nariz. Mirando por el retrovisor vio a los dos pequeños (aunque ya no tanto) Suki (de 10 años) y Takeo (de 6) jugar atropelladamente con dos pequeños coches de juguete que coleccionaba el niño. "Niños, dejad de moveros tanto y poneros el cinturón de seguridad, os lo he dicho mil veces¡y no os lo quitéis!" exclamó.

"Keiko tiene razón, haced lo que dice vuestra madre" vino al voz casi monótona de su marido, demasiado acostumbrado a decir esas palabras. Bajo el aliento, continuaba murmurando juramentos que ninguno de los dos comprendería hasta una edad avanzada.

"Ahh… ¿es que no sabes decir otra cosa?" se quejó Keiko ignorando las quejas de protesta de sus hijos "¡He dicho que os pongáis el cinturón!" y cumplieron de inmediato.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Eso ya les vale" la respuesta había sido rápida y Keiko no había tenido ni tiempo de quejarse cuando por fin Yusuke desvió un tramo a la derecha para adentrarse en un paso en las montañas "Deberíamos haber ido a vivir en un pueblo, la ciudad tiene demasiado tráfico" murmuró por lo bajo. Esta vez, Keiko, que le había oído, asintió pesadamente, sabiendo que Yusuke tenía razón.

Así continuó el viaje durante una hora más. Los niños jugando, uno quejándose, Keiko regañándolos y obligándoles a que se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad, Yusuke dándole la razón a Keiko, Keiko quejándose y Yusuke dándole de nuevo la razón…

"¡¡OE, URAMESHI¡¿Piensas aparcar o pasar de largo?!" exclamó una voz en la lejanía. Keiko y Yusuke, que habían estado demasiado enfrascados en su última discusión y los niños, cuyos avisos habían sido completamente ignorados, se giraron para ver a Kuwabara mover el brazo violentamente… detrás de ellos.

Yusuke pisó con fuerza los frenos y Takeo se golpeó la nariz. Enseguida empezó a sollozar.

"¡YUSUKE¡NO PARES EL COCHE TAN VIOLENTAMENTE!" gritó Keiko mientras salía del coche y cogía a su hijo en brazos y le acariciaba la nariz, que había enrojecido considerablemente. Suki no podía dejar de reír bajo su aliento, pero una mirada asesina por parte de la madre la calló de inmediato.

"Perdona, perdona, pero eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras distraído" murmuró Yusuke. Keiko lo miró, asesina.

"¿¡NANI¡Eres tú el que tendría que estar mirando por dónde vas!"

"¡Tú no tendrías que estorbar al conductor!"

"¿¡Estorbar!?" y la discusión hubiera continuado infinitamente si Kuwabara no hubiera roto de nuevo la tensión.

"Oe¿pensáis saludarnos después de casi un año sin vernos, o preferís seguir discutiendo?" dijo casi sarcásticamente y alzando una ceja. El cambio que había hecho desde su última aventura había sido notable, ahora, cuando comparaban las fotografías ya casi resultaba extraño ver la misma persona tan diferente. Una cosa no había cambiado, eso sí, seguía siendo el mismo Kuwabara de siempre. "Incluso en renacuajo ha venido" dijo sonriendo.

"¡¡KEIKO-CHAAAN!!" la voz de Botan interrumpió lo que iba a decir Yusuke y la peliazul, a la que no había visto en varios meses, se lanzó a los brazos de Keiko. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato y luego se les unió Yukina, Shizuru (que se había casado con Shinichi, aunque de momento no pensaban en tener hijos), Ayame (Reina de Reikai) y Okino (por votaciones, esos últimos 10 años el poder no había cambiado de manos).

Los niños también se juntaron entre ellos. Yusuke advirtió, con una felicidad radiante, que los gemelos habían crecido y llenos de energía. Rinji NA4, el primogénito de Kurama y Botan y el pequeño del grupo (tenía cinco años) era perseguido por Nyoko y Kaori, y pronto sus hijos se unieron a la causa. Pero el pequeño pelirrojo era increíblemente rápido y se movía muy bien entre las plantas (cosa que no le extrañaba, el don de la naturaleza se desprendía en él fuertemente).

Las mujeres hablaban animadamente. La que menos habían visto había sido Okino, normalmente siempre en el trabajo y sin poder abandonar Makai (tan solo podía, como mucho, dos o tres veces al año si las cosas iban bien y no había guerras que solucionar) y las charlas eran largas y llenas de exclamaciones tipo "Ah¿sí?" "¿En serio¡No me lo habías dicho!" "¡Ah¡Tienes que explicarlo!".

Así que aburrido se giró hacia sus compañeros… y suspiró, aliviado. Todos ellos estaban bien, mirando a quién antaño, diez y doce años atrás había sido el líder de sus peligrosas aventuras, el líder que les había guiado de un peligro al otro y les había sacado de los peores embrollos con astucia y fuerza bruta. Yusuke Urameshi había vuelto, y con él, sus compañeros.

"Hey, tíos…" dijo fingiendo indiferencia y acercándose a los antiguos Reikai Tantei. Kuwabara (sonriente, sabiendo que Yusuke estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción), Kurama (también sonriendo tranquilamente, sin mostrar sus verdaderas emociones), Hiei (tan indiferente como siempre, pero lucía una curiosa sonrisa…) y Koenma (que apretaba con fuerza los dientes y sonreía, entusiasmado).

"Hn. Pareces tan atontado como siempre" musitó Hiei mirándole fijamente. Y antes de que el Koorime, rey de Makai, pudiera reaccionar, su cabeza ya estaba envuelta en el brazo de Yusuke asfixiándolo ligeramente. Y después, sin tener siquiera tiempo de quejarse, Kuwabara se les lanzó encima, derribándoles; Koenma también se lanzó a la juerga de cabeza mientras Shinichi despeinaba el cabello de Yusuke ferozmente y Kurama, al fondo, tomó una fotografía mientras reía. "¡URAMESHI, SUÉLTAME¡KURAMA, APAGA ESE TRASTO NINGEN!"

Yusuke, jugando como cuando era apenas un adolescente, supo entonces que nunca antes de conocerles y nunca después, a lo largo de su vida, conocería a unos compañeros iguales. Los gritos y las quejas de los cinco que años atrás no hubieran podido sin el resto, los pilares de apoyo de los tres mundos, siguieron hasta bien entra la noche, hasta finalizar la reunión.

Y no dejarían de oírse en sueños y las próximas veces que se vieran recordarían esos gritos de alegría y volverían a proliferarlos, tirándose al suelo como críos, divirtiéndose en el lodo como críos, sorprendiendo a sus propios hijos.

La amistad es un bien preciado cuando se tiene entre las manos, pero lo es aún más cuando el tiempo te lo arrebata.

Yusuke estaba soñando con esa reunión, con esos gritos de júbilo y alegría, con las voces charlatanas de las mujeres, con las risas de los pequeños que jugaban en el bosque, reviviendo su pasado y la última vez que se vieron todos juntos… antes de dejarse llevar por la Guía por segunda vez en su vida.

Su segunda y última vez sería con aquellos quienes más amaba en mente:

Con sus amigos.

* * *

**NA1.** Quienes hayáis leído "El momento en el que la muerte se muere" (viva la redundancia xD) os habréis dado cuenta que estoy contando exactamente lo mismo con su futuro, en el caso de los Urameshi he cambiado el nombre de la pequeña. En el fic anterior se llamaba "Sayaka" a mención de la pequeña fantasma en los tomos 1 y 2 del Manga, pero como he repetido incontables veces, esta es la continuación del ANIME, por lo que Sayaka solo apareció una vez y su papel, pese a ser importante, no tiene el peso. Además, creo que "Suki Urameshi" queda mejor que "Sayaka Urameshi"¿ne? Takeo, antes Souta, significa "fuerte como un bambú".

**NA2.** Kaori, pese a parecer nombre de chica puede serlo también de chico y significa "la fuerza del hombre"; Nyoko singinica "gema", joya preciosa.

**NA3.** El título de este epílogo es, evidentemente, el de mi nuevo fic AU. ¿Por qué lo he usado? Supongo que porque me gusta el nombre y se adhiere perfectamente a lo que explica.

**NA4.** Rinji significa "Bosque pacífico".

* * *

**YuuYuuHakusho: la definitiva** **se creó el: **5 de Agosto de 2004

**YuuYuuHakusho: la definitiva** **llegó a su fin el: **5 de Agosto de 2005

**YuuYuuHakusho: la definitiva** **empezó a publicarse el: **8 de Agosto de 2004

**YuuYuuHakusho: la definitiva** **terminó de publicarse el: **1 de Noviembre de 2006

* * *

**ÍNDICE DE CAPÍTULOS DE YYHD**

**Prólogo:** La desaparición de Reikai

**Capítulo Uno:** Los Detectives de Reikai

**Capítulo Dos:** La amenaza

**Capítulo Tres:** Lo pasado, pasado está

**Capítulo Cuatro:** El movimiento en las sombras

**Capítulo Cinco:** Un Reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo Seis:** La sombra del corazón

**Capítulo Siete:** Las llamas infernales

**Capítulo Ocho:** Las lágrimas heladas

**Capítulo Nueve:** La suerte del principiante

**Capítulo Diez:** Apariencia inofensiva

**Capítulo Once:** La sangre compartida

**Capítulo Doce:** Sueños insaciables

**Capítulo Trece:** Sangre de demonio

**Capítulo Catorce:** Hirudegan

**Capítulo Quince:** Un sentimiento agresivo

**Capítulo Dieciséis:** La mirada hostil

**Capítulo Diecisiete:** En la oscuridad de Makai

**Capítulo Dieciocho:** En la oscuridad de Makai II

**Capítulo Diecinueve:** Delirios y visiones

**Capítulo Veinte:** La verdad en pocas palabras

**Capítulo Veintiuno:** Las nueve colas de los zorros

**Capítulo Veintidós: **El zorro blanco

**Capítulo Veintitrés:** Confiando en él

**Capítulo Veinticuatro:** Lazos de sangre

**Capítulo Veinticinco:** El Nivel 0

**Capítulo Veintiséis:** La prueba final I

**Capítulo Veintisiete:** La prueba final II

**Capítulo Veintiocho:** La prueba final III

**Capítulo Veintinueve:** La prueba final IV

**Capítulo Treinta:** Unas palabras de alivio

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno:** De vuelta a mi corazón

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos:** Los Reikai Tantei

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres:** El comienzo de la tregua

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro:** Una promesa irrompible

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco:** La cuenta atrás I

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis:** La cuenta atrás II

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete:** Poniendo a prueba

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho:** La definitiva I, Hiei vs. Zaboit

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve:** La definitiva II, Kurama vs. Tapion

**Capítulo Cuarenta:** La definitiva III, Kuwabara vs. Toguro

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno:** La definitiva IV, Urameshi vs. Janenba

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos:** Una espera interminable

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres:** Una espera interminable II

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro:** Pendido de un hilo

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco:** Contando las horas y los minutos

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Seis:** Abre los ojos

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Siete:** La puerta hacia el pasado

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Ocho:** Un secreto entre amigos

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Nueve:** De vuelta al hogar

**Capítulo Cincuenta:** El final de la aventura

**Epílogo:** Tres mundos


End file.
